The Apprentice
by Maybenotahufflepuff
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione is ready for a change. Hoping to apprentice under Antonin Dolohov, Warding Master. Feeling as if she had done her share of rebuilding and propping Wizarding Britain back up, she sets out to live her own dream.
1. Chapter 01

"Is this why Hermione?" Ron's voice was cracking and his face was its most vibrant shade, an unfortunate colour Hermione thought of as beet.

"Why what Ronald?" As usual her sharing any of her thoughts or plans had become her being yelled at. This trend was becoming less tolerable by the week. It would be by the day if she seen Ron more than once a week. When the trio had begun to come here about a year ago the patrons in this charming pub in South London had looked appalled by the war hero's displays of temper and occasional vulgarity. Now however, unless there was someone who hadn't witnessed it before, it drew almost no notice.

"Why you won't date me. You've got a hard on for the smart ones and now you've found someone who can't escape you. Since he's in Azkaban!" His reply had started out quite loud but the last word was positively roared. This did get some attention and Hermione closed her eyes then opened them and looked at Harry. Who looked sad. Damn it. Why, why couldn't they just go out for dinner and have some time, the three of them. It had happened nearly everyday for years. It was understandable really, Harry wanting to have that feeling of closeness the three of them used to have.

What else she could do, she didn't know. He met her eyes and nodded. He agreed, she had given it two months after their last conversation about Ron and she had done her best. Even he hadn't found fault. She had been open about herself and not been enough of herself to tell Ron when she thought he was wrong. Letting things slide had become not reacting to anything unless it was positive. Twice in that time she had gone alone and met girlfriends he wanted to parade in front of her, one of them she had liked a great deal. So much so that she spent most of the night enjoy the girls slight jump every time Ron yelled something. Usually she felt bad for him, finding someone was difficult, but that time she had felt bad for his date. They had met for book shopping since then and Hermione thought Abigail Windham might become a real friend. That she hadn't told Ron, part of not saying anything that might make him feel as if she was gloating. One of his favourite complaints and on the list of things Harry and her had brainstormed when she had come to him with her decision.

The decision not to attend their get togethers anymore. It wasn't often that Harry and Ron got together, all of their schedules were difficult to balance. It felt as if she was ruining their friendship. This was Harry's compromise. They would try for two months. Well mostly Hermione but it was for all three of them. Being the three of them had been part of their identity, a positive part. A lesson in friendship and the power of it, even a dark lord couldn't stand up to it. That was the public's view and she had Harry had agreed that if the Golden Trio was breaking up then they needed to be able to honestly say they had grown apart. Neither of them wanted to tarnish their memories or twist the friendship into something ugly. This seemed the best outcome. The trio was breaking up, individual friendships were optional, both sides consenting.

"Ron. I want you to know that all of our adventures and memories together are some of the most precious things I have. Even though I feel as if we have grown apart I still respect you and want the best for you, truly. I hope that we can be civil and in time have no awkwardness between us. I will assure your family that they have my love and gratitude. Thank you for the time we have shared together. I won't be coming to get togethers you and Harry have alone. Hopefully we can be in groups without problems." However I feel like if we keep spending time together our history could be ruined. I really do wish you the very best in all of your endeavours. Please remember that everything you say will end up in the papers, as it always does." Her voice hadn't been raised in any way but Ron's previous explosion of temper had grabbed the attention of even this mostly veteran audience, so her words were heard by those closest. There were audible gasps and then the wave of whispers sounded like a snake pit behind her.

With her composure secured by her certainty that she had done absolutely nothing wrong and had even taken far more than she should, it was easy to quietly make sure she had everything and put her scarf around her neck before getting up and looking at the people staring dumbstruck at her. She gave them a small smile and a few smiled back, several grinned. One little witch who was always there with a gossipy group gave her a nod in approval. Well this had been even more public than she had thought. Tomorrow was soon enough to learn about Ron's tantrum, that she and Harry had agreed would follow this outcome. Harry would try three times to speak with him before following her example and leaving the building.

As the shocked looking busboy handed her coat to her she gave him a reassuring smile. Really the world wouldn't end because she wasn't being yelled at by Ron Weasley. Wizarding Britain regularly baffled her but she did love it. Kind of like people you know well enough and for long enough to even enjoy their faults. Harry was pants at cooking, being organized in any way, and quitting anything he had decided to do. Even when that thing was bad for him, as she was telling him more and more frequently lately. Still those things usually made her smile.

The September air was lovely and the month itself was one of her favourites. Back to school, her birthday, sweaters, the beginning of fall foods and it being acceptable to read all day. The rain, it's smell and how it made everything clean after the summer heat. That's how it made her feel anyways, even if it was usually from a window seat while she read or lately ran to and from work. Maybe it was time to get a kitten too, no Ron or obscenely long work days.

It was only the fifth day of the month and already so much was looking better. Just today Kingsley had told her that their mad scheme had been realised. It had been hatched over wine in her flat and then carefully fostered until it grew into a bill that passed the Wizengamot session this morning. Six months ago she had told Kingsley that she wanted to speak to him, about their deal. His dark complexion didn't pale per se but the tassel he loved so much quivered. Their deal. It was back alley politics and favours traded at its finest. The brilliant war heroine would be the face of the Ministry's progressive agenda. She would take Kingsley's lead unless it went against her conscience. Making a particular department look good to the public, strategically timed opinions or announcements that overshadowed something that was unpopular but necessary.

There had been the war and before that the corruption that followed the indecisive end of the first war. That's how the public seemed to see it anyways, it had basically gone on the whole time and was finally finished. Forty years or so, a post war poll said. Most people still didn't know who Tom Riddle was but they had feelings anyways. Feelings about sections of society that had been further perverted by Riddle's propaganda. Whole branches of magic people didn't want their children learning. People that should never be released, that last was a small example but relevant to today.

Four prominent Death Eaters were being released on parole in the next two months. Of course it didn't matter to the public what the actual logical reasons were for their release. It mattered only that someone they trusted could tell them that it was the right thing to do. So she had timed her resignation from the position of Advisor to the Minister of Magic to coincide with the successful parole program being passed. It wouldn't eclipse it but Kings was sure more people would be talking about her, than four Death Eaters people wished would disappear. It wasn't that people really believed they should be in there until they died. Just that it was political or social suicide to say Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, and Antonin Dolohov had paid for their sins. Even she couldn't say that, wasn't sure she believed it. It had been three years, only three and she knew these men had caused more damage than that penalty. She was also sure these four shouldn't spend the rest of their lives behind bars. Decaying everyday until the Wizards they were faded completely.

What would the world be without a Lucius Malfoy to mock? He was the only one of them she was tempted to mock in anyway though. The other three were much more interesting. Rabastan Lestrange has been sixteen when he was thrown into prison alongside the other three who had been at the Longbottoms. There was no trial or statement. Eventually it was Augusta Longbottom that gave her memory of finding him passed out on the bench in her garden, surrounded by his own vomit, when she showed up at the same time as the Aurors. His Dark Mark and location was enough.

Lucius was just terrible. He wasn't too young when he made his choices, nor was he forced. He was one of those unfortunate people who didn't seem to expect what came. He was told Harry would come to the Department of Mysteries, go there and get the prophecy. Instead he lost a fight with children and ended up in prison, damning his son. They would have been dead if more than three or four of the Death Eaters there wanted to kill students. Most of them had a child or family member in one of the two school years represented. 'A mudblood girl my son spoke of often screaming on my floor and no wand in my hand. That's what happened. It wasn't what I wanted.'

Antonin Dolohov should have been deported to Russia instead of being imprisoned for murder without trial. It was common then, Barty Crouch Sr. was predictable, and seemed to totally disregard record taking. Fabian Prewett had died, Dolohov had killed him, and barely survived. Two Auror reports showed both Prewett twins cast Avada before the death eaters they were fighting. It was labelled as murdering an Auror. They were trainees, two weeks in, and were not in uniform or on duty. He had been unconscious from blood loss or probably would never have been caught. The man's records, and his journal, were some of the most impressive things she had ever read. It made her little journal of spells she had created and altered seem pathetic.

Thorfinn Rowle was a different case altogether. He was five years her senior and didn't have the decades of notoriety his compatriots did. What he did have was a family legacy. The only male Rowle left was the sixth Rowle that had lit wizarding Britain ablaze. Apparently that was just one too many. His father had set half of Diagon alley on fire three months before the final battle. It was his potential more than his actual actions that set him above his own age group. He had been mostly a residential fire setter during the war, not industrial. Rabastan has been his partner and each had given testimony about each others actions, in much more detail than their own.

Hermione had learned most of this in her own research, and some interviews. That's what she called her conversations, people didn't want Hermione talking to criminals. In the right mood most of the inmates would speak to her, just to have a conversation. It was something she had taken advantage of, and the position that allowed her to do it. She went once every two weeks and had done that regularly for over two years now. The first time she had gone it was to ask Rabastan, the only Lestrange left alive, if he knew anything about her curse.

_She had taken her NEWTs six months exactly after the wars end, three days later she stood on the windy rock and tried to master her fear. Realizing some of it was dementors she nearly went straight to the Ministry. Remembering her reason for coming, at the intense shooting pain in her arm, she lifted her chin and recast the patronus her rage had caused to falter and vanish. _

_She had knocked on the huge metal circle with her wand as instructed and could hear the gong through the stone facade of the building. Keeping her need to be calm and focused for her patronus she added it to the mental list she started, of things she wanted to speak to him about. There was no hope for anything here, by design. What reason for change? Pushing that thought away she waited and allowed herself to be led up three floors and past cells. She didn't dare look around and none of them made a sound, which was unnerving even if she was a bit glad not to be jeered at. _

_Even those few months after the war Hermione knew things could never be healed like this. She had gone several times to Hogwarts even after the rebuilding and it was clear, Slytherin House was to be silent and penitent. She had found a first year being yelled at by fifth years for daring to speak to her. The older students had been sorry to be shouted at by the heroine but unwilling to concede that the colours of the young girls tie didn't matter. This felt similar, these people went in here and they ceased to be individuals. Sometimes her brain and ways of thinking annoyed her. She just wanted to decide what to study further and move on. _

_Eventually she reached a small door and entered it, finding the back of a dark head in dirty grey robes. A bit surprised he didn't turn around she realised quickly he couldn't. Only turn his head, again the sick feeling was there. If he had magic dampeners on and no wand, that was enough. What good did it do if he couldn't move at all? Even his wrists, elbows, and biceps were secured to the arms of his chair. _

_Sitting down and not knowing where to look she finally met his gaze. Blue eyes looked at her with shock and a bit of fear. There was that feeling again. She didn't like people fearing her. Respect was nice and she did feel that generally her skills as a witch warranted it. Fear though, it made her uncomfortable. _

_There had been about twenty minutes, she had figured the time out later, between Harry disappearing and the big duels in the great hall when chaos had held sway. No one was holding actual duels it seemed but it was shots of opportunity. There was something in magic or the culture that made facing your opponent an unthought gesture. Even if there weren't any formalities it was still a part of their style of fighting. This however was different. In what couldn't have been more than four minutes she killed two people for sure and saved three. All while ducking the plethora of curses being sent her way. Those twenty minutes felt like hours in her memory. People had seen her and talked about it then and afterward. Occasionally people still brought new events into the timeline instead of as flashes of lights and faces. _

"_Lestrange, I need to ask you about your sister, well Bell- her. The blade. I don't think you were there but I have heard that she used it on other people, muggleborns, too. The curse. It's getting worse." Hermione trailed off. It was hard to look at this man and admit her situation. Hard to be here. Winning should have meant the end, healing. It hadn't for her. Not yet and maybe it never would. _

"_Shooting or creeping pain?" His voice was raspy and she wondered when he had last used it._

"_Shooting." Her heart was beating faster now and she knew it was hope. Even telling herself that it didn't actually help made no difference. _

"_Ah. It's a poison then. Magic not body. That's not really what's happening, just a sick decoy." He looked a thousand miles away in his mind. She couldn't have cared less! A poison of her magic. That was bad, and she had never heard of it either which was worse. It was something though, it also answered the lack of results on the few tests she had allowed to be done. _

"_Do you know if."_

"_There isn't an antidote." _

_Both of them had spoken at once. She nodded at him. Feeling dread sink into her at the look on his face and that he just opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head quickly twice. _

_Okay. No antidote. Or not a known one anyways. She would go directly to the Black library, well not today. Maybe not this week. When she could. The letdown was hard to deal with and she knew that her arm, magic, was worse when she was tired or upset. Wishing, not for the first time, that she had been the one to kill the bitch. At least she would have some satisfaction. _

"_Ask 'Toni." She barely heard the words. Didn't understand them at all. Her head snapped up just the same and he licked his lips before saying again. _

"_Ask 'Toni, Dolohov." He seemed to understand that she didn't know who that was and added the surname as clarification. Dolohov. Of course. Well, perhaps she would get to ask those questions from fourth year then. Her lips quirked a wry twist. Surprised to see an answering expression similar to hers on the prisoners face. _

"_Wish I could be there." So he knew then, not surprising. Draco and Theo had refused to talk about Azkaban but they had spoken a bit about what they had heard about her. Gossip mostly as they were both young and not invited to closed meetings. Twice she had escaped Dolohov alive, publically. It gave her a reputation, not that she didn't already have one after the Department of Mysteries and the Astronomy Tower. By the time they went on the run every person Voldemort could get his hands on was questioned about Harry and her. Not as much Ron but the two of them. Her being muggleborn and a witch made her harder to respect. Thus the subject of scorn, causing the same to be heaped on those who failed to take her down. _

"_I'm sure. I would prefer not to. I'd rather listen to Umbridge at the moment." That had been an honest thought and she hadn't really thought through saying it at all. She didn't regret it though. His bark of laughter made Hermione feel much better. Though it reminded her of Sirius, which wasn't something she wanted to think about here. _

"_I will have to do it I suppose. It's hard though. You know." She felt he did know and that maybe she was going a bit mad, speaking to him. His nod heartened her a bit though. Maybe he did know and maybe he was humouring her. Either way she appreciated it. _

"_Your friend, the blond." Hermione felt defensive at the mention of Luna and it must have showed in her posture. He dropped his eyes, clearly conveying no threat with his limited mobility. _

"_Luna." She stated a bit gruffly. As a friend, Luna had come out of the war ahead. No one could understand others emotions, at least hers, better than the Ravenclaw. As an individual it was hard to say. She had many memories that bothered her and they weren't all of things that happened to her. She had been in the dungeons for nearly four months and knew more about what life was like for the other side than anyone else in Hermione's circle. She had started to go on creature hunting trips and both girls saw a positive change happening. Eventually, he nodded and looked at the wall. _

"_Tell her there is no sign of nargles here. I've been looking." Hermione just blinked at him for a moment and then grinned. She too had looked for signs Luna pointed out, even though she really didn't believe. The way Luna explained things made it seem like you would and could see them. _

"_I'll tell her. She got to you too then? I've done it many times." Her smile fell and his slight grin did too. _

"_Thank you." It was simple but it was true. _

_She opened the door and cast her patronus before calling the guard, the thought occurred to her that maybe, just for a minute she could help. He had been nice to her and Luna hadn't mentioned him when they talked about the moments they tried to forget. Hoping it would help. It did, sometimes. The relaxation in his shoulders was thanks enough and she made sure her patronus stalked back and forth in front of her as she walked back out of the prison. Trying to give everyone she passed a moment of peace_.

As she made it to the park she usually used to apparate to and from the pub she shook herself mentally. That had been when it started. The change. The interest in the people behind the names and reputations. It had led her to Kingsley's office with a list of questions and complaints. Which had led to the bargain. Her employment for his behind the scenes support and help accomplishing whatever she thought important. Even then she had known that she didn't want to work for the Ministry forever. She wanted to be free to create and explore magic. Learn about it outside Hogwarts structures and rules. Now it was her turn. A new start and opportunities. September was the best.


	2. Chapter 2

She was moving. That was the first thought Hermione had upon entering the kitchen of her little flat in the South Bank of London. There were envelopes scattered across her table and on the floor. A few were red and starting to smoke. Owl droppings and feathers were scattered amidst the pile of various papers though there were no owls in sight. Her plan to leave the enchanted owl window open for mail and sleep in hadn't been one of her best. Neither had the silencing charm she had cast. All the feathers indicated there had been a ruckus.

It took about ten minutes to get rid of the mess and sort the letters into categories. She had opened all three howlers and silenced her own ears so she didn't hear the yelling, it didn't matter to her who had sent them or what they had said. She would read a letter but wouldn't listen to an owled, magically modified tirade.

Three stacks on the clean table and two owls that had flown in after the howlers were all she was left with. Coffee first. Just as she turned away Harry's owl, Night clicked his beak at her.

"Alright then. You needn't stay for a reply. I'll deal with it later. Bright will be happy to, I am sure." Giving him a treat and gently running her finger down the jet black feathers on his chest she smiled. Their owls were from the same hatching, hers, Bright, was a light golden colour, and Harry's, Night, was an inky Black. They were happy to be together when they were and were much faster when delivering to each other. Even meeting halfway and flying the other one in or hunting together, away from their owners. Without meaning to she looked down and caught the headline on top. She had avoided looking at it before now. Flicking the paper open she read.

The Golden Trio No Longer

By Samantha Treadle

It is the end of an era, over two years have passed since Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the faces of victory over evil. Since then we've taken comfort in their friendship and continued loyalty. Without their dedication to each other it isn't certain that we would be free today.

It is well known and has been reported many times in this paper that the Golden Trio meets every Thursday night for drinks and a meal together. Just last night the patrons in the pub expected a relatively quiet meal and instead received a shock.

Miranda Cheswyck, who regularly meets her sewing circle in the same restaurant on the same evening had this to say. "The youngest Weasley boy often makes a scene, yelling at Miss Granger. I'm not the only one that has said or thought that girl deserves better than public chastisement. This time he shouted something about Azkaban and instead of taking it as her due, she politely told him off. Her words were poised and respectful mentioning his family and respecting both them and him. She wished him the best and briefly explained that she didn't want to ruin the memory of their friendship so was no longer going to attend their weekly dinner. Harry Potter seemed to know what was going on as he nodded at her and didn't appear upset or surprised."

Samuel Claw has this to say about what happened after Miss Granger left the pub.

"Young Mr Potter tried three times to interrupt the very rude tirade his friend began after Miss Granger left the pub. I had only gone for a drink with my mates and let me tell you, the things he was saying about that girl were terrible. I won't even repeat them, she doesn't deserve it. When Potter stood to leave as well, he became the subject of Weasleys harangue. His family and sister were mentioned as things Potter would lose if he went along with Miss Grangers decision."

The same quote was given by three people we interviewed so it must be very close to Mr Potter's words.

"Listen Ron, Hermione is right. She came to me two months ago, not wanting to come to our dinners anymore. I basically begged her to try again, we even made a list of things she wouldn't say or do, hoping to stop your overreactions and accusations. It didn't help. She doesn't deserve this, just because she didn't want to date you and likes different things from us doesn't mean she deserves to be screamed at in public. It's reported, all the things you say and names you call her. I can't ask that of her, and I don't want to. Go home and think about. If you want to keep hanging out, that's great. You were my first friend, but I won't lose her over your issues."

With that the show was over and Mr Weasley quickly followed his former friends out of the pub.

What this means, if anything for our community isn't clear, but it does seem unsettling.

Hermione Granger Resigns From The Ministry

By Martin Shore

For two years Hermione Granger has been Assistant to the Minister, taking over varied duties and roles under that moniker. Overseeing the rebuilding of Magical Law Enforcement and helping Mr Potter overhaul the Auror Corps training and protocols. There have been several departments that received influence or independence under her purview. The Magical Species Liaison Division is one of those so changed that it barely resembles it predecessor. The Department of Records being sealed and the institution of security levels and varying access by department and position were also part of her quiet but impactful changes.

Another of her legacies is the Internship program Miss Granger piloted last year and its second round of promising young witches and wizards begin this month. The Hogwarts Internship program will continue for Holidays and special circumstances in conjunction with the school.

Kingsley Shacklbolt gave a statement in the Ministry last night and read Miss Granger's statement.

"I would like to publicly thank Hermione Granger for her service to our community and privately thank her for the support she has shown me personally. The public credit she has received only covers a small portion of what she has worked for and accomplished. Though we will miss her skills and determination here it is with honest congratulations that we, and I, wish her the very best in her continuing studies. No doubt she will continue to work for the benefit of all, regardless of her methods. I will now read her statement, she had to attend a prior engagement this evening.

'I would like to thank every citizen of Wizarding Britain for their support and encouragement during my time with the Ministry. Also I want to make it clear that I had always planned this change and have confidence that the changes we have made and the systems in place to continue growth and change are stable. The inter departmental liaisons and quarterly assessments will continue. Susan Bones has agreed to take my position and hers, Registry and a Family Services Liaison is being filled by Astoria Greengrass. In closing I would like to say this, we have come far in the few years of peace we have enjoyed. Don't become complacent, we can do more, be more. I hope you will all continue to be open minded and forward thinking. Thank you. Hermione Granger, a citizen of Wizarding Britain."

Death Eaters to get Parole Hearings

By: Tabitha Macmillan

In the disorienting rush of the first months following the Final Battle, several decisions were made that were concerning to all who had the time or inclination to notice. The youngest set of Death Eaters, marked between His return and His fall were to be tried separately and on a different level of sentencing. The defining difference was that group contained those who were marked while still students of Hogwarts. This led to Draco Malfoy spending three months in Azkaban until his release on five years of parole. Theodore Nott received two months incarceration and the same five years of parole. This was seen almost identically for the eleven tried under this method.

Other trials took much longer to orchestrate. With the most sensational names absent due to their deaths it was the next tier of His followers that received the public and legal censure. Due to the changing of the guard at the Ministry and the determination that evidence and testimony be used it was nearly a year before these four sat in the Chair of the Accused.

Four of these prisoners who were sentenced to life by the Wizengamot that remained available after the war, and being given parole hearings. These are scheduled to take place over the next two months. The statement on the bill submitted to Wizengamot Archives yesterday is complicated and long. What it means though is this.

The hearings proposed will be to determine to parole terms and their planned fulfillment. This applies to the four mentioned in the bill only. Others to be on a per applicant basis. Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, and Thorfinn Rowle are the names listed. Hermione Granger's name is the Senior Ministry Signatory and there are the required three department heads. As with every bill put before the Wizengamot from the Ministry, not by a member, the Minister of Magic has the option to sign in support or not, for the record. Minister Shacklebolt's signature is there. It seems this was the last piece of legislation Miss Granger passed, and it is certainly the most controversial.

More to come with further details and from the hearings themselves.

The three stories were in vertical columns and it meant flipping between the first and second page to finish them. Really not bad. Actually she felt great. There had been so much she couldn't do when being the Ministry Darling. The deal had been thorough in how things would have to be in order to work. Hermione herself would have to publicly remain above reproach. No hint of scandal or anything that might make things difficult. If there was no way to spin her interest in things it was much easier to get the public and thus private backing they needed. So much had to be changed and Hermione would never have thought it would work so well.

Really she didn't believe she could go on for so long, only showing the public what they wanted to see. Kingsley had given her his approval to break off ties with Ron months ago but it did really work our very well to have had it coincide with her leaving and the parole bill. Harry had been the reason she put it off though, she wondered what his letter said. Coffee though.

Then Harry's letter and after that maybe a muggle real estate agent, she didn't want anyone to know where she lived. Draco might have someone he paid or threatened to be silent that could find her a magical apartment. Coffee first though.

After her toast and coffee she showered and then leaning against her counter, read Harry's letter.

'Mione,

I left. Ginny came a grabbed her things. Want to move back in?

Harry'

She was chuckling. Such a short letter and so much conveyed. Then her smile faded, Ginny. Harry had been unhappy with her lately. It wasn't what she did or didn't do but the way she did it. Her attitude toward Harry had been getting worse for months and Hermione truly didn't know why the witch was so unhappy. Neither did Harry and that was the problem.

When the final battle finished all of them had gone to Gryffindor Tower and slept around the clock. Eventually they were all in the Great Hall which had been cleaned of bodies but not completely repaired. She ended up staying for three weeks, even though Harry had gone with Ron and Ginny to the Burrow, coming in most days for at least a couple hours work on the castle. Eventually she had needed to go see her parents home.

The fear of what she would find had been crippling and prophetic. There was just the brick of her house and not even all of the was standing. Knowing it would have caused questions if she showed up knowing nothing, she had gone to her parents solicitors. Hopefully there wouldn't be any news of her parents, the arrangements they had made before she obliviated them should have meant he dealt with everything until they came back. The older man didn't know where they were going but did know they planned on coming back and if they didn't, in ten years everything was to be put into trust for Hermione. The ten years had been incase the war took a while and she couldn't find them or the memory restoration took more time than anticipated. He had been surprised that she didn't know and seemed unable to ask where she had been when her parents burned to death in a fire. Both bodies, what had been left of them, had been found at the back door. Of course Hermione knew they hadn't just burned to death but it was better that this muggle didn't know.

That was the beginning of her life as an orphan.

Harry had wanted to go with her and made her promise to come back when she wouldn't let him. So that's what she had done. Gone to the Weasleys and tried to be okay. After two days of her refusal to speak he had clearly had enough and dragged her to the apparition point. Landing on the front step of Grimmauld Place, she had let herself be led into the dark kitchen and sat in silence as Harry managed some lights and the kettle. Then he had simply sat in front of her at the table and waited. As he had known she would, eventually she started speaking. Of the plans she and her parents had made, how upset they had been. How hurt, that she had told them even if they didn't agree she would remove their memories and still make them feel the desire to go far away from Britain. Their home and their daughter.

Harry had made cups of tea as they talked and then disappeared, returning with a pizza from down the street. He had also returned with some plans. Both of them would move in here, she needed some time. They could study for their NEWTs and Hermione could take them before anyone else was ready. They would go to the Burrow often and she could be in magical or muggle places here too. That had been enough for Hermione and it was what they had done. Harry had supported her in all ways and she returned the favour. Being used as an excuse, volunteering really, when he needed time alone or just with her.

Neither Ginny nor Ron had liked it at all. McGonagall let the seventh years, and the few from her class that went back, go home on the weekends twice a month and Ginny made it known she expected Harry to herself. That hadn't changed when she graduated and was around all the time. So Hermione had moved into her flat, though she used the Black Family library often. Harry knew quite a bit about what was actually happening when she took the job at the Ministry and watched, with a smile, as his friend turned the place upside down. For the most part she was thanked for it. Even demotions were met with gratitude, the jobs made easier to understand and much of the useless bureaucracy removed.

It had been about a month before her NEWTs when she got frustrated with the group she was studying with. Neville was good for Herbology but potions were terrible to study with all of them. Luna, Shaemus, Dean, Ron, and Harry were studying with her most of the time and others came by for some things, even George was taking a couple with this group and planned on a couple more later. She needed a potions study partner that knew at least as much as her, that cared beyond the grade. Malfoy had come to mind first but that seemed intimidating. She knew he had served his three months in Azkaban and was out on probation. She had even heard he was planning on taking his NEWTs, but she just couldn't write to him. There was to much between them for a casual letter to be sent and she couldn't begin to compose the one required so she had sent a short letter to Theodore Nott instead.

That had begun her clandestine meetings with the Slytherins. First just Theo then he brought Draco eventually. At first she had balked at not being seen in public with them but then it had been her trying to explain about image and her deal with Kingsley. They had understood, but she was glad that was over now. She could go to Draco's flat via the front door, or Theo's. It was next door and usually one of them contained both men. First she would have to reply to Harry's letter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Granger! What have you done?"

Upon entering the masculine abode of Theodore Nott, it wasn't his smooth voice that greeted her but Draco Malfoy's slightly hysterical one. It was much higher in his agitation than he would ever admit. Hermione took a moment to appreciate that he felt comfortable enough with her to show such obvious emotion. She hid her smile at his hands on hip pose, looking down his nose at her, it was a Malfoy thing.

"I thought you would be happy not to have to wait until my next visit to ask him whatever questions you had stored up." The innocent look on her face and guileless answer deliberately misconstrued his concerns. His mouth opened and then closed and he glanced at Theo in obvious plea for help.

"Hermione. Don't be obtuse. You know he means all of it. Are you trying to destroy your reputation?" Theo was sitting and seemed composed, rarely did he let himself show anything other than positive emotions, he was much better at it.

"Alright. Well I didn't do any of this to deliberately ruin what people think of me. I just don't care anymore. The deal is done, as you must have understood from the article about my resignation. Did you like my statement? Are you going to offer me a seat? Even his father beckons me to sit in his presence now." The last was a shot at the blond prats manners, well Theo's too, which fluctuated greatly and depended on his mood. Theo impatiently gestured her to sit, in her usual chair. In fact she had the same chair in each flat. This one was dark blue and the one in Draco's living room a dark green.

"Explain. The deal. The one that you took when you went to work at the Ministry? You said you couldn't explain, i'm sure you can now?" It was made clear to her that he expected compliance. In response to their boorish behavior she raised an eyebrow, they had taught her how, and waited. As a guest she was due courtesy and hospitality. If she wasn't getting the first she would demand the second. Quickly it had been obvious to her that she had to stand her ground with these two. Draco sighed and sat.

"Snitch, could you please bring Hermione the scones you made her this morning." The little elf popped in with a silver tray piled with warm scones, jam and clotted cream. A bribe certainly but she would take it.

"Thank you Snitch. Draco planned his bad behavior then?" Hermione grinned at the elf that grinned back at her.

"Yes miss. I heard him saying bad words when he sees paper. Started making miss scones." Theo and her laughed at Draco's put upon expression. The elf popped out and they settled into their seats and snacks.

"When I came to you, about working there. I'm sure I said I had to tow the public line to accomplish anything. Don't you think I have?" She spread her arms expansively.

"Of course you have. You are so exasperating Granger. Why did you quit? And Weasley? It's been ages since we were allowed to mention him in your presence but you've always taken it, what changed? Don't even get me started on the parole thing." He was scowling again and Hermione was touched at his concern for her.

"Ron was something I needed Harry to be okay with. I don't need the public support anymore since I'm no longer the face of the Ministry. I'm not going to begin selling children or anything so heinous. I just want to be able to do the work I want. To learn. You know I want an apprenticeship. Charms mastery, maybe wards too." She looked between them and watched them speak without words. It was like Harry and her, except more subtle.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Draco burst out. Theo however looked thoughtful and scanned her, she didn't know what for.

"Dolohov." He was looking at her with incredulity. Hermione grinned at him in response.

"Your going to apprentice under Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov that tried to kill you. That you obliviated. Great idea." It was clear Draco thought her absolutely mental. Theo looked a bit concerned, which meant he was very concerned.

"Hermione. What makes you think he will work with you? Those arrangements take years and well, some sort of mutual agreement to get along." It was clear he didn't want to say Dolohov wouldn't take her on but that was what he thought. Hermione understood his scepticism. He hadn't taken on an apprentice before his first incarceration and wouldn't teach any of the younger Death Eaters who had approached him about it. All the academic ones had. She wasn't the only one who knew about his scholastic achievements.

"That's not your concern is it? That's not why I did it either. Yes I plan to ask him. Even if he never lets me apprentice under him I want him to be able to work. Rabastan to get a chance to live, Rowle to well, I'm sure he could cause trouble without much destruction. Lucius should be out so he can do at least some of what you have to do now. I know you want a potions mastery and can't do it with all of Malfoy Enterprises to slog through. You don't even like it Draco." She was being honest, this wasn't in the bill nor would it be in the papers. These were real reasons she wanted these four out of Azkaban. Several of the lesser involved ones were out and their parole was going well. Only one, Styles, had ended up in for disciplinary reasons so far. Under their piercing gazes she didn't shift but knew they were judging her. Another exchanged glance seemed to settle the matter.

"How did this start anyways? You were already going when you told us." Theo looked curious, so he really wanted to know. At this Hermione broke composure and bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was that she hadn't told them about the curse. Draco especially still had a hard time when he thought about that night at the manor. They got together on its anniversary. Alone.

"Well, I went for the first time three days after our NEWTs. To see Rabastan. About what she had done." As Hermione knew it would Draco's posture changed completely and he closed his eyes.

"No" he cracked.

"It's okay. It's all over." She was still talking when he shot out of his seat and into the kitchen. The two remaining waited a moment, looking at each other.

"I just can't look at you and, just keep talking." His voice came from around the corner. Theo nodded so she continued.

"The short version is that there was something wrong with my arm. That arm. Shooting pains that." She was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and paused again. She looked at Theo, letting her feelings about this tableau show. He just nodded grimly. They both heard the muttered reparo.

"I didn't know what it was and the few tests I had showed nothing. It was getting worse though, especially when I was tired or upset. I didn't talk to anyone except Kingsley and I didn't tell him much. Just that I needed to see Lestrange about what happened with her. He wasn't happy of course but I made it clear it was necessary." Theo's lips softened from their firm line at this. He thought Kingsley Shacklebolt was hilarious. Seemingly so stern but really quite outlandish and dramatic.

"So I went and he told me it was a poison in my magic and there was no known cure. He was nice about it and really the whole thing was quite surreal. I was upset about what he had said and what it meant but also thinking differently than when I went in there. I thought about you two and how you wouldnt talk about it, he mentioned Luna. The fear there and how it felt was difficult. Anyways he said to ask Dolohov, I could tell he appreciated the irony of the situation and my reaction to it." So did Theo from the slight smirk on his face.

"It was a week before I went back. This time I had to tell Kingsley why, like everyone else he knew of our history and he knew a bit about my nightmares too. First I went through the Black library and found nothing relevant. So with no options I did it. Went there and met him, told him Rabastan had recommended him. He wasn't happy to see me and he was even less happy to have me come back with my nosy questions about his work and theories." Draco barked a laugh and slowly he came back into the room. Instead of watching his embarrassed return to his seat she looked out the window charmed to show the grounds of Nott Manor and thought about that day.

"_What are you doing here?" He didn't look at her and Hermione flushed at the discourtesy. _

"_Rabastan told me you could help." She hated how small and timid her voice sounded. Especially compared to the strong Russian tinted one that barked from the nightmare across from her. _

"_I have no reason to help you." That was brusque she thought. He was right. She didn't doubt that she had caused him problems and ridicule. Made life harder for him. She was only a girl, and she felt it at that moment. For a second she closed her eyes and thought about why she was here. She could just walk out but she didn't want to. So she wanted to stay, why? It would be easy to justify it was for the chance to create an antidote or cure. If she was talking with anyone outside of her mind she would have given that response, it was true enough. That wasn't it though. Or that wasn't all of it._

_Over the last week while she toiled in the dark Grimmauld Place library, sleeping in there when Harry didn't carry her to bed. While scanning text after disgusting text she had thought about other ways to try and find a solution. Even just publically coming out with her problem and what she knew. Their celebrity could save her. Someone might be willing to try, just for the prestige of overcoming a witch like that one. Hermione would, if she had any idea how too. Part of her, the most private parts wanted the chance to be part of solving her problem. It was her problem. Her challenge. In a moment she knew what she could offer him. _

"_A problem to solve, a challenge. Feel free to ignore that it is my magic she has infected." Hermione tried to make her voice strong and speak without desperation. For a moment he didn't react at all and then he looked at her, not her face but her arm. The left one, so he knew which arm the bitch had carved into. _

"_Even if I wanted to, I can do no magic in here Malyshka." He looked at her face then and she was fascinated to see the face. Something was wrong with her. She should be terrified. He looked exactly like he did in her nightmares, with a bigger beard. It hid the angle of his jaw. In her nightmares that weren't memories it was him that tortured her. When her scar burned and her arm was on fire, he did it and it was so much worse. _

_Hermione had spent an unhealthy amount of time considering how much worse it could have been. She wasn't raped and that was significant. The person torturing her had been absolutely insane. Incapable of full rationality. What if she had been asked important questions. In order or with mind magic as well. There had been questions that could have hurt people, but few that could have destroyed the mission. She had even lied about the sword, which was to her credit. For months afterward all she could credit herself with was not giving in. She had begged, lost control of her bladder, vomited, shook and been at her mercy. Her own weakness had been all she could see. _

_It was Draco who had told her that he thought she was dead, that her mind would be broken or she would be a shell of who she was. It explained the random smile the first time she had seen him at the battle. When she had told him that without the goblins lie hers would have been found out he was shocked. She had been lying. His being so impressed with her and telling Theo who also raised both brows in surprise made a real difference to her. _

_Later that week she told Harry, most everything she could remember. He had told her several times between when it happened and then that she could tell him. Not to hide it from him because he would feel responsible, which he did, she couldn't keep it in like this. Draco had been the first person who had been there, who knew. So she told him. That made it easier to tell Harry. He looked so proud of her. So proud that she made it. He cried and told her that she had once told him he was a great wizard and he had believed her, she was a great witch at eleven. Now she was incredible, the most talented and strongest witch or woman he knew. It had been emotional but cathartic. All of that had brought it into perspective and she knew how lucky she had been. It didn't minimize what she experienced but it gave it context and that helped. Except the nightmares. _

_Now that she knew what it was she had a disgusting feeling that it caused the nightmares. Made them worse than the event had been. _

"_Could you solve it without doing the magic yourself? For now I've got time. I don't know how long until I decide what I'm going to do but until then I have time." She felt a bit more certain now. He hadn't said no. He must have shown some interest before or Rabastan wouldn't have mentioned it. _

"_You do the magic? You can't. Little girl like you, Gryffindor. Maybe you are lucky but you aren't capable of this." His reply was curt and a bit derisive. As if the thought of her being able to do complex magic was laughable. _

"_I tied your score on the charms OWL and was a point off of arithmancy." She waited and there was no expression at all. Just dark eyes staring at her. Her chin tilted up and she really felt quite confidant in that small moment. "In runes though, I beat you by two." _

_His left eyebrow twitched and he continued to stare at her. No matter. He couldn't be dismissive of that. Plus, she had gotten the better of him in one and she was alive. That was to her credit. It was her biggest magical achievement in the war, hiding Harry. She owed some credit to this man, for showing her that wards were where true crafting was. It was where you could use charms,runes, and arithmancy together to create something there wasn't a known counter too. That's what she had done with three of the wards they had lived under those ten months. Unfortunately this same man had broken them, in the end. His taboo was a brilliant piece of magic, as soon their wards dissolved, she knew it had been Dolohov's work. He was terrifying and brilliant. _

"_Come back with paper and a quill I can write with. Your NEWT records,official , as well." That was all. He turned his head away from her and she stood. Unsure whether to say anything or not. She wanted to say thank you, but she just couldn't. Technically he had promised her nothing. She knew though, that he had seen her OWL transcript or he would have asked for that. Maybe it was that she knew his scores too, that had made a difference. She left the prison with one grim thought in her mind. She would succeed or die trying. _

Briefly she told them of their conversion and his demand.

"So you just did it then. What he said?" She nodded to Draco's question.

"And it seems you succeeded. In curing a magical poisoning with an incarcerated accomplice and no one knew anything about this." Theo was looking at her with a look she didn't recognize. Draco looked thoughtful.

"Well yes. I told Kingsley exactly what it was and what we were doing when I needed his dampeners removed. It would work, we were sure but I couldn't do it to myself. So he had to do it. He did." Now she was looking down. For some reason a bit embarrassed at their reaction. Wanting this to be over she decided to change the topic. The reason she had come here wasn't this expected interrogation.

"I need a new flat, Malfoy style." Draco looked puzzled.

"You think my flat is depressing, why would you want one?" She chuckled and so did Theo.

"She means one that can't be traced, found, bought, sold, broken into, or flood. With all the amenities she might ever need or want and no worries, not sure if she means an elf too though." Draco seemed to understand and looked closer at her.

"Give me an hour, don't tell father I needed an hour either Granger. I already know, a Malfoy is always prepared." He stood up and took the floointo his flat from Theo's. Right next door. It was the only way in or out. Except the front door. To the public corridor. All the explanation needed, she thought to herself with amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

My Friend,

A bird made its way to me. It told me you are free to play. Could you come for a couple of days?

Moon

My Friend,

Last time I tried to apparate to you blind I ended up in a bog, remember the leaches. The time before that it was a creek. Could we meet and you could pop me with you?

Sun

My Friend,

I could do with one of those Chai, things. With the lemon rind. Two hours. I have to wait for this one to move out of the way, it's blocked me in. Seems quite curious.

Moon

As usual the quirks and small things only the two of them understood made Hermione smile. Luna generally only asked her to come when she needed help on one of her forays. This time though it seemed that she had heard her resignation was official and just wanted her company. One of the things that Dolohov had instructed her to try was being able to differentiate one persons magical signature from another. Luna's was the first she could find, other than Harry's. Since Harry was usually in London or working, or with Ginny he wasn't the best to try this with. Though she had taken him to remote places and tried to explain. Luna didn't need as many explanations nor did she worry so much when Hermione did things she didn't quite understand. Which was understandable really, almost no one understood Luna or why she did things so it was easier to experiment with her.

Harry had talked to Luna several times and made sure she knew that he was available to help the girls with any problems they ran into. Day or night. Twice they had taken him up on that, only once she had been unconscious. The other time they were merely stuck in a Minotaurs anti apparition radius.

She would need to pack her bag and tell three people what she knew about where she was going. Those were part of the rules she had agreed on when Theo, Draco, and Harry had complained about the danger she was in, out there with only Luna and whatever she found. She had to be back in three days for her Azkaban visit. The first hearing was a week after that. She hadn't scheduled the order of their parole trials, that was the Wizengamot, or Lucius wouldn't have been first. Rowle would have been her choice, there was less negative personal feeling against him that the others. It was what it was.

Harry,

I'm going to be back in three days max. Just going to meet Luna. I've got my coin.

Love Hermione.

Telling Bright where she would be and that she could stay at Harry's or find her if she didn't want to be home alone.

"Theo's flat!" She called and appeared in a which of green flames in an empty flat. Rolling her eyes she turned around and called out "Draco's flat".

Blinking her eyes of the soot she waved her wand and called out.

"It's me! I'm going to meet Luna. Telling my minders, be home in three days at the latest. Have your letter ready!"

"Wait a minute! Where is she?"

"I don't know. She is meeting me at my flat I think."

"You said you wouldn't.-"

"I know! I don't know where she is and it wasn't in the letter. The replies were quick so it's in Britain. I've got my coin though." Still standing in front of the fireplace, she was just yelling back and forth with Draco. Finally Theo walked into the living room.

"Breakfast with us?"

"No, I've got to pick up some books for Rabastan and the new tornados magazine for Rowle. It wasn't out last time but that didn't prevent him from bitching." Theo laughed at her put upon face. His smile was gentle and wry.

"Alright. Be safe and check in alright?" She nodded and called goodbyes into the other room.

Flooing back to her flat, she quickly packed some clothes and her Luna bag. It contained a small tent and sleeping bag. All sorts of small items that might be useful and first aid. Then she apparated out of her flat and into a park close to her and Luna's favorite cafe. Ordering their drinks and some pastries she browsed the shelves of used books along the back wall. This was a muggle cafe but someone magical must have owned it at one time.

She could feel the smallest amount of magic in the walls and there was the hidden shelf. It was behind the corner table and there was only a couple books on it. Nothing new since last time. There had never been another magical in here when she was but she made sure there was always a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Just incase a younger child came in and seen it, the shelf no one around them could see. There was a sign, worn and yellowed with age. It said 'If you can read this, don't be alarmed that no one around you can. Feel free to take a book. Tell no one of what you have seen or read.' The whole thing made Hermione chuckle. Imagining her finding it as a child, with her parents.

When their order was ready she thanked the barista and headed back home. It had taken longer at the quidditch shop. A new broom was coming out and there were crowds. Under her breath she damned Rowle for making her enter the shop and put up with the rush of people and gawking. Her usual ten books were ready at the bookshop that sold magical and muggle novels, the magical ones were behind what appeared to muggles a solid wall.

Leaving the extra things on her desk she double checked her beaded bag and sat down for a moment on her couch. Life was so different, not having to go to the Ministry. She would have to move when she came back too, Draco had found her the perfect place, it just needed a few days of work before he would declare it ready for her. Of course the domineering entitled prat wouldn't tell her anything really and demanded that if she trusted him she would allow him to handle it. Unwilling to tell him she didn't trust him, as he knew she would be, she just thanked him and gave him a rude hand gesture.

Crack.

"Hello Hermione. Ready?" Luna looked a bit worse for wear but no more than usual when she was out in the wild. Her long hair was a bit tangled and there was a stick in it from what Hermione could see. Her face was clean but there was dirt on her clothes. Her smile was genuine and seemed comfortable.

"Yes." She held up her bag and before she could do anything else Luna grabbed her hand and pulled Hermione into blackness.

Crack.

"So where are we?" Immediately both girls pulled a coat out of their bags and and Hermione charmed her boots warmer. It was freezing.

"Hebrides." Ah that made sense. She followed Luna for about ten minutes before she disappeared. It took Hermione only a second to feel for her magic and follow her between the rocks and into a cave she hadn't been able to see. It was sparse, of course but there was a fire pit and two of the camping chairs Hermione had gotten Luna for her first solo expedition. Lime green and a bright purple. Luna's was the green one, and she sat it in. Waiting expectantly for Hermione to follow suit.

Shoving her bag in the corner after retrieving their drinks and snacks she settled into her seat. Charmed to feel more like a cozy arm chair than the canvas it was. Luna flicked her wand and the fire glazed up. Hermione returned Luna's lazy grin and for a few minutes they just sat sipping, enjoying the moment.

"What have you found?" Hermione asked. Not seeing any cages or photography equipment out.

"It's a Scintlewock I think. The one with the hallucinogenic substance on their spines. There is a dragon at the top of the mountain and it's latest hatchling has puncture wounds. I couldn't get close enough to see them, but it can't fly safely at the moment. It's mum had to catch it twice before it flew into the mountain this morning." Hermione nodded. If it could incapacitate a dragon, even a baby, then this was no small poison in those spines.

"Nightfall then?" Luna's humm was her reply.

Silence was never uncomfortable with her odd friend.

"Are you excited?" The blondes dreamy voice floated over to her as she watched the sparks be sucked up the natural chimney in the stone above them.

"Excited?" Hermione thought over the question for a moment and decided to just cover all of her bases. "Yes. It's been a long time since I was free to do what I wanted. These few days of no schedule have been like a vacation. If he won't take me on then I'll have to find someone else or give up on the warding. I'm not going to Indonesia or Kenya and those are the only warding masters taking apprentices, that I've found. Still, I'm sure that I can find something to do." She grinned at her friend, who just blinked innocently back before laughing.

"I'm sure you will. Idle isn't something you do well, without a steady supply of books anyways." That was true. Both girls seemed to find trouble if they didn't have enough to do.

"I'm a bit nervous. I didn't ask them Luna. They know right? That I was trying to do this."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. What if it didn't work?"

"True. Then perhaps some know. Some would never dream of getting out." She meant Rabastan, Hermione thought, and nodded in response. "It's getting darker, where do you want me to be, and what's the signal?"

It was two nights later, the middle of it, when Hermione popped back into her flat. Luna had taken the specimen they had found home to study before her Ministry appointment with Magical Creatures Division of the Species Department. Any creatures Luna brought in would be studied for three days and then released to the witch so she could bring it back to be released. That was the deal Hermione had negotiated for her friend. Luna had a gift for finding them but wouldn't use it to keep them, it seemed fair. That had been good for her. Being outdoors and just herself, with Luna. Moon and Sun, as they were when in nature.

There was an owl waiting for her, one she didn't recognize. Approaching carefully, she wasn't sure who it could be from. Her name was written in the front in beautiful sweeping letters. The scan showed it as nothing but a letter. Opening it she read.

Hermione Granger,

It's rude to begin correspondence without your leave but I really didn't think you would mind. I don't know if you remember me, of course I know who you are. I was a year behind you in school, Hufflepuff. I read in the paper that you are the one responsible for my brothers parole.

This got me thinking, are you also responsible for the money in my vault? The anonymous letters with messages from Thorfinn? I went back to school and took my NEWTs, then wasn't sure what I could do. I had enough gold to rent a flat for that year and then my little job wasn't going to be able to cover it. Imagine my surprise when I got my Gringotts statement and there had been a deposit.

Then a letter from Slug and Jiggers came, offering me a job. They had a copy of my NEWT scores and wanted me to intern before apprenticing. I should have known it was you then, you started the Ministry Program about then too.

Part of me wants to know why, why did you do this for me? Why are you doing this for Thorfinn? I know I shouldn't ask but I couldn't just write you a thank you. Would you meet me for dinner or a coffee? I think I would like to get to know my saviour.

Sabrina Rowle

Hermione was a bit surprised. Sabrina Rowle had been a lovely girl, spirited like her brother but much less of a tormentor. During their first visit he had asked about her, Hermione he'd been embarrassed not to know what the younger witch was doing. He didn't seem upset but she knew he was worried about her. There was no one else left, and he could imagine how hard he and his father had made it for her. Rowle became less of a character and more of a person then, just like anyone else with a family to worry over. Quickly she wrote back, she had time for dinner tomorrow or it would have to wait until the weekend, she was meeting Harry tonight.

As she showered the dirt off and picked leaves out of her hair she thought back to meeting Rowle for the first time, in Azkaban.

_Having met several Death Eaters now, she was much more confident. If she could sit across from Malfoy's arrogance or Dolohov's scorn then Rowle should be no problem. She might want to smack him but that wasn't to bad. _

"_Rowle." She said calmly as she sat down. _

"_Granger." He replied. A serious look on his face. _

"_I'm sure everyone has asked, but what are you doing here?" They did ask this, or a variation of it. They didn't get outside information. Current events was the term the regulations used and they weren't supposed to communicate but they did. Better not to know she had decided before. _

"_It started with something I need, now I think it's something for both of us. Well all of us. It's good for me and I hope it's good for you too. Seeing someone from outside. Talking, or arguing. Seems about half and half." She gave him a small grin. Rabastan suggested that if he was surly, she bait him, apparently he loved a tussle. Of any kind. The grin he gave her in response was kind of breathtaking. The last thing she needed was to be drooling over an incarcerated convict. _

_He was chained the way Rabastan had been, though he wasn't when she visited now. More so it seemed, as she looked closer. Three bands secured his arms and she couldn't see his hands at all, they seemed to be actually in the chair. She frowned and leaned forward to see more clearly. _

"_For your safety little witch. Incase I decide to light you up. My father spent a month in here before his release last time and they learned quickly to make sure he couldn't turn his hands toward them. They were ready for me." Now there was a sneer. Inside Hermione was feeling conflicted. In a way she understood, and she still wasn't allowed to use magic while the door to the visiting room was closed so she supposed he could do it, if the dampeners didn't work well enough. Her thoughts were interrupted by him speaking again. His eyes were on her but his face looked serious and a little wary. _

"_Do you know where Sabrina is? My sister?" In that moment his slightly cracking voice pierced her conscience. She hadn't thought once of Sabrina Rowle, nor had she seen her at Hogwarts when she was there. She hadn't been paying as much attention to the Hufflepuffs as the Slytherins and Gryffindors. _

_She made herself meet his eyes, hurt by the hope there. Their first visit, first real conversation and she didn't know such a basic thing. Hadn't thought of it. _

"_I don't know. I've been to Hogwarts and didn't see her but I wouldn't have unless she wanted me too. People are always crowding." She was mumbling in her distress and because he looked crushed for a moment before his expression closed and he nodded once, his mane of blond waves bouncing slightly. _

"_I'll find out. If she isn't totally okay I'll do something about it. Sabrina is such a nice girl, so fun. I totally forgot she was related to you." Her small jab seemed to work. _

"_I'm fun." He shot back, like a two year old. She tried to raise one brow but she wasn't very good at it yet and both came up. His masked cracked at her certainly ridiculous expression. _

"_I am. I seem to remember livening you up a bit, little thing you were then. Did you enjoy the closet?" The snarky wizard was referencing the beginning of their two years at school together. He had taken her books and shoved her in there. The only unlocking spell she knew was alohamora and when it didn't work, she had been forced to bang on the door until a Hufflepuff prefect had let her out. She let the equally childish scowl show on her face. _

_Hermione felt a little bit better as they traded insults and stories of scrapes and pranks at school. As he laughed at her story about Harry and her following Draco under the cloak fifth year and making kissing noises while he tried to get lucky with Parkinson, she knew that she would find Sabrina and make sure the girl wanted for nothing. She would have the best chances Hermione could give her to be happy. No one deserved to be left to fend for themselves and most of the family members of those on the other side had suffered public ostracism to one degree or another. _

_The next time had been better. It was two months later, she still had to meet with Lucius for Draco and Dolohov, they were getting close to figuring the last of the runes they would need to secure the poison, separate from her magic, before they destroyed it. So it had been a while since she had seen him the first time. _

_His brows went up at her happy smile and bouncy step. He scanned her and it fell a little. _

"_I was about to ask who the lucky chap was, putting that smile on your face. Under it though, what have you been doing little witch?" He was looking at the circles under her eyes and the hollowness of her cheeks. Glamours didn't work in here, the muggle makeup she had tried this morning didn't do it either. Determinately she ignored his question and launched into her news about his sister. _

"_I found her Rowle. She was waiting tables at a restaurant and I'm glad I found her then. Some discreet investigation showed that she had indeed finished school and was just about out of gold for the flat she was living in. It's in a good neighborhood and I made a deal with the lady In the flat at the end of her floor." Those mobile golden eyebrows had pulled together at the beginning but were smoothing out when she had to take a breath. _

"_She is okay?" I'm his eyes she could see so many emotions and as he closed them for a moment Hermione felt that she shouldn't be watching something so private. She looked down and started speaking again. _

"_I worked with her in the practice labs school and remember how good she was. Martin, at Slug and Jiggers, you know? Well he mentioned he was looking for an apprentice, he only runs that place because he knows that other brewers need ingredients. So I looked at her NEWT scores, an O of course and really a very good one." He had composed himself and interrupted her. _

"_You looked at someone else's scores Granger? Isn't that illegal?" He even tsk'd her several times. _

"_I have clearance with my new position." She stuck her nose up and tried to impersonate Narcissa Malfoy, not well she imagined. His bark of laughter was reward though."Anyways I took a copy of her Potions NEWT with me and he was impressed so sent her an owl and yesterday he said her first two weeks had gone well." Hermione's smile was lazy and she really felt happy with how this small project had turned out. _

"_You said she was out of money though, that apprenticeship won't pay her near enough. Maybe-." He was looking at the table again, probably uncomfortable talking about this with her. _

"_That's all good. I set it up so she will get what she needs every month and more sometimes. I don't want her asking to many questions, if she is as proud as I remember she won't like my stepping in. Independent maybe, I wouldn't be happy with someone I didn't know arranging my life." Rowle was looking at her now. Really looking at her, she blushed under the intensity of his gaze examining her. What was wrong? Clearing her throat she started talking about the lady she had authorized to have more than the two Kneazles she was allowed, in exchange for the first years information on Sabrina. Eventually her composure returned and a comfortable banter reigned for the rest of the visit. _


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's arm waving at her caught her attention. When it was just the two of them they almost always met in the muggle world. They kept lists of restaurants they wanted to try and hit up a new one as often as they could. It meant not going back to good ones though, more and more they had been talking about going back to the ones they gave the best scores to. What good was knowing about great restaurants if you never ate at them? She smiled to herself as she sat down across from him.

"I seen a plate go out and it looks so good. Sushi was a good choice."

"I was craving it, and if I don't eat it with you it's by myself. Kings won't eat it, Luna, Draco and Theo think it's some kind of joke." He snorted. Probably at the mental image of Malfoy trying to use chopsticks. It had been very funny in person.

The waitress came over and took their drink orders, both ordered a beer and began looking over the menu.

"So what's happening with Ginny?" She asked him while contemplating a spicy tuna or salmon roll.

"Let's have unagi. I haven't seen her since she grabbed her stuff. Molly came by though." Her head came up at that. Harry's face was serious and he grimaced at her wide eyes.

"Let's just order first. I'm having a dynamite roll and tempura. You order the sashimi. What did you and Luna find?" He closed his menu, took a drink and wiped the foam off his lip. The waitress came back and they ordered, waiting for her to leave. She leaned forward and smiled as he did the same. Quietly she explained what she could about the creature, and their method for capturing it.

"Then she threw a blanket over it and turned it to stone, the blanket I mean. I thought she was cold but it totally worked. Then she portkeyed it home with her. I couldn't believe it when she jumped out of the tree. The thing got a baby dragon and it almost flew into a mountain." Harry was shaking his head, staring at her.

"Why do you go with her? That's crazy." It wasn't the first time he had asked but she just grinned and answered it was fun.

"Now tell me about Molly, and then whatever else has been happening. I thought I shouldn't go into the Ministry for a while. Give everyone a chance to not ask me questions."

"So she came through floo, Harry Dear. You know how she is and I just knew I was in for it. So I let her begin with her usual, don't be silly dear and I'm sure it will work out. I told her Ginny hadn't been happy and I didn't know why. She exploded then. Full on Weasley red, it was all your fault. Parading and conniving. Making Ginny look like less, Ron feel badly, freeing murderers, finally I cut in when she started repeating herself. I was told not to expect any invitations and that I would be sorry for siding with such a hussy." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last word. She was snorting and trying not to spit out the unagi that she had, unwisely, tried to eat while he was talking. The voice and facial expressions he was using to depict the Weasley matron were hilarious.

"Hussy!" She tried to be indignant. It had been a long time since Molly's opinions of her had caused her any upset. It was frustrating for the people around her but since Hermione didn't want to date Ron, she wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry though Harry." Though he was putting on a good face about it, she knew that Harry loved the Weasleys and would prefer to be on good terms. Even if he wasn't dating Ginny.

"Doesn't matter that there is zero evidence of you with any man that way. Both Weasley witches think you are a man eater." Since she had only dated three men, all muggles since leaving school the concept was ridiculous.

"Enough about my depressingly infrequent sex life. Are you okay? Ginny I mean." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then looked really looked at her in such a way that she knew he was going to tell her the whole truth.

"Yes. I'm sad about not having the family with her that I wanted. We've talked about it before and I knew that it would be years before she was ready to be a mum. These last few months though, I won't be surprised if there was someone else. I'm not saying she cheated but she didn't want me. We had sex and spent time together but she didn't look at me, even like you are now. I have all of your attention. I can't remember exactly the last time she looked at me like that. I think she loved me, once, and I loved her. It was easy to not love her though, it should hurt more, if I did. If you walked out of my life I would be clawing at any chance to get you back. I'm okay with Ginny going, it's the hopes for a family that really hurt." Hermione thought her heart might burst. This man in front of her was so brave and honest. How many people would speak so openly.

Knowing him as she did, she understood. They had talked about how badly he wanted a family. Ginny had once suggested they name a son and daughter James and Lily. The look on his face then, and now.

"You will have that family Harry. Maybe Lily won't have red hair and maybe she will be Charlotte Lily Potter instead, or something else, but she will be your daughter, or son. Ginny isn't the only witch and I have always thought you put her first to much and she let you. I'm not just saying this because it's a cliche, you can do better. Spend some time figuring out who you are. I know that your job is taking a lot out of you and it's been hard to balance. Don't stay in a situation because you feel you have to. I've said it a hundred times." His sheepish look at her chastisement broke her deeper thoughts and she gave him her own penitent look.

"Enough about me. How are things on Death Row?" That's what he called her interactions with the four men she seen most often. At first she didn't like it, the reference to them dying but later on she understood why he had kept using it.

_The look he gave her when she picked her flat for this week's dinner, with a specific request for no guests, had told her that he knew something was up. _

"_I'm drafting a petition for a bill. To get them paroled. I know you might not agree but-." Her voice was clear and she knew her chin had that tilt that meant business. Before she could finish he burst into speech and stood. _

"_I went to Luna's months ago and told her, I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to about you. At first I thought, no. Even Hermione wouldn't do it. Even she wouldn't use her free card, years of being the Ministry Darling for this. Then each time you mentioned something or I called it Death Row your eyes had that glow. I've told you about it, you didn't believe me, but when I told Luna that I saw the glow she totally knew what I meant. That girl is incomprehensible to me but is a genius about you." He had a look on his face of something close wonder. _

"_So." She ventured uncertainly. _

"_Of course, whatever you think. Your the best judge. I trust you anyways. You going to tell me your real reasons, or just the public ones?" The man was intolerably cheeky. Letting her get all keyed up to tell him. Prat. She threw her napkin at him in response and just like a comfortable sweater, things slid into their normal place. Dinner, and her plans, were enjoyed and subjected to their usual rating scale. _

"Good I think. Rowle's sister wrote me." Her nose wrinkled and he winced.

"She figured it out then? Not surprising really." Swallowing her last piece of sashimi she wiped her mouth and then replied. Being as honest with him as he had been with her.

"Draco asked me why, she will too. Even you asked me why. It's hard to answer. Everything sounds trite, even to me. It's the right thing to do. Wasted potential. Well you heard me in the Wizengamot. That's all true but the other things." Suddenly she realised she didn't want to talk about this here. Even amidst these strangers.

"Come back to mine?"

"Of course. Do we need to pick up a bottle?" He signalled the waitress and was picking up her coat to help her into it before she swallowed the last of her beer.

"You know I've always got one." They shared a moment, of just knowing the other before the waitress came and they paid before heading to the nearest place they could apparate.

Seated on her sofa with boxes in the corner, she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Want to start with the boxes?" He was looking around and realizing a lot wasn't where it had been. Pointedly looking at the absence of the coffee table, for his wine glass. Both enjoyed a red wine when they were having a moment.

"I asked Draco to find me a place. No need to be so visible anymore. That's part of it. I need to be free of this. All of the post war reconstruction. So much needed to be done and it's not finished but it's not deteriorating either. That's enough right? I'm always telling you not to do things because you feel like you have to but I was. I had my own reasons at first but I kept at it. More changes, more protections. The more we did, the more two fronted it became. Allow for growth and the systems needed for it. Frantically try and save the world. The one this new one everybody wants came from. I'm not sure that makes sense." She met his eyes for the first time since she had begun speaking. There weren't many people who she could just speak to. Allow her speech to follow the paths of her mind.

"It does. Part of the change was getting rid of things. People wanted to just chuck whole parts of history because of the recent past." So he did understand what she meant.

"Exactly and while it wasn't my reason for going to Azkaban the first time, they, and Draco and Theo, even Narcissa Malfoy, have made me realize that that world deserves to live too. If some magicals want to keep away from muggles, they should be able too. If I wanted to no one would criticize me for it. Bar restaurants, we basically do. There is no family out there or real ties left for us. We've made them here. Their ignorance is not okay, or the prejudice but I don't know how to explain my feelings. How can the war be over, when it's not. I killed people too Harry. People I could have not killed, even if it meant me or someone else being hurt or dying. In the muggle world it's very rare for soldiers to be punished for an event if ordered to do it. Their superiors maybe, for war crimes. I just don't know, if they can't do it in peace. I mean not kill or hurt people then there is no way but to keep them in prison. If they can." She broke off and started to cry.

Harry just placed his empty wine glass on the floor and took hers. Most of the time they were okay. Really they were but sometimes, the losses were overwhelming. The hatred was tiring.

Eventually they fell asleep on her couch and Harry's work alarm woke them. His whine about it only being Friday made her chuckle and she got up to make breakfast for her friend.

**authors note: I finished this, or i think so. Maybe an epilogue. I really like posting the stories but it doesn't help me write them. Anyways its about 80 chapters long and I don't know how to feel about my first fic that is actually complete. Thanks to all the writers that inspire me! Much of the material and the world this takes place in belongs to JKR etc. -Maybenotahufflepuff**


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice greeted her. He sat, in no way chained, with only the dampening devices left, by law. That one was in the books. All inmates in general quarters will have dampeners. Otherwise he looked much better than he had before incarceration, and better still than before she began her changes to the prison. Her Humanity Campaign, the man in front of her called it. With disdain of course, while accepting all of its changes with alacrity. Really there wasn't much to like about him, except that he could be depended to be as he was. Sure of his superiority, arrogant, and unwilling to actually concede. The best she had ever gotten, and Draco had agreed, was that he dismiss an issue. That was apparently better than saying he changed his mind.

"One of those appointed court scribes visited me three days ago." He meant one of the defence lawyers in the Ministry, assigned to his case. That lawyer wasn't an idiot as the comment painted him either. Again she wondered what he said about her when she wasn't around. Probably better not to know, lest she be tempted to maim him. Or even better, cut off his silky locks. That thought brought a quirk to her lip. Not responding, forcing him to speak.

"With the date for my parole hearing." Still she held her silence and watched his eyebrow twitch in his annoyance. Probably with not knowing something. That's what it usually was.

"Enough of that girl! What have you done?" Now he was frowning at her and she was a bit surprised. Why was he upset, as it seemed he genuinely was.

"Petitioned for a bill, drafted said bill and had it ratified in the Wizengamot. All normal procedure." Now she felt herself shift. How she wished he didn't delight in her visible sign that she wasn't as serene as she portrayed. Part of their usual interactions.

"Of course. Things still going as well for you in the Ministry as before this particular venture?" Ah here it was.

"That is no longer relevant." That was the best she could do with the bloody prohibition on speaking of current events. It was fine for him to put two and two together though. It wasn't family business and the magics knew it. His left eyebrow rose perfectly. Usually they spoke mostly of Draco and Malfoy Industries, he had never expressed such a personal interest in her before.

"Let me go over the events, you put this particular bill through and then resigned. From a position you had great influence in. These are not related events?" She wasn't sure where he was headed.

"Of course they were. I have known I was going to resign since I started." Her reply was honest, but didn't answer his issue it seemed.

"What was your motivation for taking the position? If it wasn't what you wanted. Regardless of your failings even two years ago you could have had your pick." So he wanted to know the why's of her behavior. Her why's, personally it seemed.

"My reasons are my own." There was no reason to open up to this man. She owed him nothing and didn't trust he wouldn't use whatever he could hoard against her. Friends with Draco or not.

"This now affects me too, you appear to have spent your two years political capital on removing four men for a life sentence here." That was delivered in clipped tones and she relaxed as she processed his words. Her assurances she didn't do it so he would owe her, that were true, would only frustrate this man. Make him more curious and less willing to accept the status quo.

So she threw him a bone.

"Draco wants his potions mastery as much as ever, take back the day to day of the Malfoy Empire." For a moment he looked a bit shocked. Hermione swallowed her grin. Then he speared her with a glance.

"Such a thing isn't worth it to you." So that wouldn't be enough.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want your money, or your son, before you try that angle again. It doesn't even matter why I did it. It's done and I won't come begging or asking favours from the Great Lucius Malfoy for my petty deeds." That was really quite rude of her. Normally she kept her temper but this was making her uncomfortable.

Knowing he would read her actions as closing that line of inquiry she took out the unsealed page of Draco's notes. They used to be letters, in format, now they were unorganized notes and thoughts.

"Hmm. Let's start with this. Morganthall wants to raise the rates on floo powder imports, says the taxes from Mongolia are cutting profits five percent. No sign of any competitors raising their prices. Yes he knows that Morganthall has tried this twice now since he took over. Wants your okay to fire him, since it will now be you dealing with the department heads again." Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head. No one was better than Draco but he was rarely impressed. That seemed to be the state of affairs.

"Tell the boy to fire the man and make sure to spread the word appropriately. Really Draco knows that cheating a Malfoy has to be unwise." The last was muttered and it was easy to see where Draco got all those Malfoy idioms he was so fond of.

"There's a note from Narcissa, the contractors will be ready. You have three days before construction begins." She actually felt bad. Narcissa couldn't tear the manor down because the Paterfamilias needed to release the ward stone runes. Having spent this time in one of their summer homes, in Kent, she was more than ready and had plans and swatches galore. She had shown then forcibly to Hermione after Draco abandoned her last time at tea.

"Yes, that is to be expected." And there it was. A moment where Lucius Malfoy became a human being, who loved his wife and felt terrible about the fallout of his choices. Once he had even found a round about way of thanking her for helping Draco, even if it was just this small service. Communication. Hermione had just nodded dumbly and continued on with the intricate contract stipulations they had been going over.

This was the last time she would see him there, in grey Azkaban robes and slightly unkempt. Unpolished was the right word really. Now that showers and hygiene were part of their routine here he was clean. The lustre though, from before the war, she wondered if he could get it back.

* * *

After her questioning from Lucius she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go meet Sabrina and endure another round of questions. As she had said to Harry last night, this wasn't enjoyable. After so long at her apprenticeship though, she was halfway, she must know that Hermione hadn't done it for her. She had done all the work, there was no favours owed or anything like that. The money, truthfully she hadn't noticed once it was set up. Her investments paid handsomely and so did the Ministry.

The small wizarding cafe at the end of the pier in Cornwall, was one Hermione had only visited a handful of times, and that was always to take with her to work or on her way from a visit for some investigation. How many other things had she missed, living her life with so much time in that building. She mentally shook herself and entered. Scanning the room for a golden head of hair and finding it in a smooth shining fishtail braid facing her. The hair in that family was gorgeous, Draco's too.

Pushing one her rogue curls out of her face she headed in that direction. When Sabrina's blue eyes caught hers the girls smile was lovely to see. She didn't seem nervous or upset, or worse, angry. In relief Hermione smiled right back at her. Sliding into the other side of the booth and putting her bag there too. For a moment they just looked at each other and then before they could speak a waitress arrived.

"Both here then dears. What can I get for you?" Coffee, soups and sandwiches ordered they again just looked at each other. Hermione finally blurted out what was on her mind.

"You look great Sabrina." She really did. Apprenticeships were hard but there was little sign of it on her face. The other woman seemed a bit surprised but returned the compliment.

"Before anything else I just want to say thank you. You said in your reply to my letter, there wasn't anything to thank you for, and I appreciate the sentiment. I just can not pretend that I am not grateful. Martin says I'm halfway and Sally tells me I am a good girl every time I see her." So she did know about Sally keeping an eye on her. Hermione let out a small embarrassed groan and covered her face with her hands. Laughing Sabrina pulled them away from her red cheeks.

"Anytime I open my door or someone knocks on it her head pops out of hers, and several Kneazles too." With that they were both laughing and the conversation roamed over potions, flats, and boys, neither girl really had time. Eventually Sabrina asked about her brother.

"Is Finn okay?" In a moment she realized she could have been taking messages back and forth, instead she had just owled her anonymous tidbits Rowle had asked her too. It was never enough, she could always do more. It was the worst when things just didn't cross her mind.

"I'm sorry. I should have just come to you, so you could reply to his notes at least. Yes he's fine I think. Doesn't let on that much besides worrying over you and the Tornados latest score gets him down." Truly Hermione didn't know. They didn't talk much about feelings at all. Rabastan asked her what she thought about music, travel, people, books. Opinion or thought provoking questions. Lucius and her talked about Draco and Ministry inanities. Dolohov and her talked about magic and Russian. Rowle and her argued about everything that came up in conversation that wasn't Sabrina. That was a serious subject. She really hadn't noticed, just enjoyed the verbal jousting matches and arguing about magic. Both of them liked to win, perhaps a little too much.

"Mostly we just argue unless it's about you." She admitted. Sabrina laughed again.

"Yes, Finn does like to argue and you wouldn't just get tired and cave to get him to shut up like most people." They shared a grin and made plans to see about going to a potions lecture or something.

* * *

Curled up in bed that night she let her mind wander over her day and other things. Really it was good Draco would have more time for potions, maybe Sabrina would like to come brew with them the next time they did an afternoon of it. Hermione hadn't expected to dislike her or anything but she hadn't expected to have a good time either.

Giving up the Ministry, it had changed so much. With hours that wouldn't be so long she was definitely getting a kitten she decided. Some of the longer term projects she had thought of doing too. It would be worth it to set up a potions lab and warded spell casting room in her next place. Wherever that was. Moving day was tomorrow the owl said. Well actually it only said tomorrow but since it came from Archimedes, Draco's pretentious owl, that was clearly what it meant. Still no details at all.

It was strange not to see people. Already she missed several of her colleagues. It was also a bit disconcerting, not knowing what was going on. She had been at the centre of things since taking up her position and it had only become more so as she took on more demanding projects on and moved through the labyrinth.

Thinking about the next two months she wasn't sure how much if any of her time would be spent on the trials or those released. She would offer a bed to Rabastan for sure. He probably had money left even after the fines, maybe she could check for him. He seemed like a lost soul though. Having seen Lestrange Chateau she knew he shouldn't go there. It wasn't much better than Azkaban in the feelings it gave her.

Next visit was Dolohov before he was released then Rabastan. His visit fell just the day before his hearing and she wouldn't see Rowle before his. One visit, one person, every two weeks. That was the deal she had. It would be strange not to go. Once she had finished her interviews these were the only four she visited. The rest had been paroled or people she never wanted to see again.

She had thirteen days to finish her project. It was a big one and she wondered how he thought she could get it done. If she hadn't resigned this month there would have been no way. Why he had things in his life that were already set up like this she didn't know. Who had trees, estates, even rocks warded differently and with different requirements? Some of the problems he set her were puzzles, like actual ones. This one was a sort of scavenger hunt. One of the trees had a number 27 carved into it. That required three separate visits to break due to the timed detonation spells in it. All of this she had to decipher and determine before figuring out how to counter it. It was definitely possible to fail. It wasn't pleasant to stand in front of him without the answer to the question he had set her.

_Something had gone wrong. No matter what she tried she couldn't stop the ice statue from melting right in front of her eyes. Frantically she cast, everything she thought might have a chance at stopping it. All while drawing runes on the ground. Only stopping a fter it melted through the answer she needed for the next step in the calculation. She knew it was inside, the sculpture was meant to be cut at a 33 degree angle to the left from center. That had its own trial of determining it and this had been nearly six weeks of work. Three nights a week after work, and one whole day on the weekend doing field work. Every spare lunch break and over meals. Nearly every night she had fallen asleep with parchment. Forty days. Gone._

_In a moment she had the sickening thought that he wouldn't set her anymore trials, then she actually was sick. She wiped the vomit from magical overexertion off her lips. It had been just over a year ago that they had finished with her curse. What she had expected then she didn't know. Instead of the usual list of tasks related to the curse or skills she needed for relevant tasks it was an equation and what looked like latitude and longitude. _

_Only the equation contained only variables. Nothing to force results. _

"_You will solve it Malyshka." It was one of those moments she was supposed to obey. There were plenty of times she had argued a point or asked questions but these eyes in the hawklike face meant business. Moments like this made it immaterial that he had dampeners on and no wand. Again she looked at the parchment and knew his frown was because she was 'wilting'. Her posture was hunching and she had bitten her lip. _

"_Zastenchivyy." His voice cracked out the rebuke. Timid, shy, a criticism from him. It exasperated or angered him when she faltered in her bearing. Raising her chin even though she didn't understand at all what he was doing. Wanting to surprise him again, succeed. _

_She had. Six times before this. The tasks were interspersed with bouts of other things to learn and ways to do it. This time though she had failed. _

_Walking into the room was torture. Only pride made her do it. She had broken down to Harry who was amazed at the tasks, he hadn't known what she had been doing. Her own research he had thought. After a long conversation with red wine he condensed the issue. She could go and face him, or she could not. Both of them knew she was always going to go, that's why she was so upset. _

_She came with nothing and he did as usual and refused to raise his head to her. Of course he would wait her out. Usually she was chattering about this or that part of one of the puzzles. Silence today probably told him all he needed to know. _

"_Ya provalil" I failed. That's what it meant. It had been on the second list of Russian words for her to learn and this was the first time she had used it. _

"_What happened?" Still no eye contact. _

"_I got sick." His eyes came up at the that. _

"_Not mthe wards." _

"_No, trying to stop it melting." Instead of whatever she had expected he merely looked at her for a moment._

"_You didn't stabilize the center ward." His voice was gruff and for a moment Hermione's mind was blank. Then rapidly she began to think through what she had done. Going through the layers and keys she had used. The step before the angle gave her the number push frequency and she found its layer. Then she had. She had moved on to the ward two previous. Following the third layer pattern. She hadn't thought to negate for temperature change on a desolate arctic plain somewhere not all that far from Durmstrang. The International Portkey clerks were looking at her oddly for taking vacation days to the strangest of places. _

"_No I didn't. I didn't check the temperature of the ice itself either. I assumed it had a natural defrost temperature." She forced herself to admit to the second lapse before he ask her to do so, which he would. Looking down again he was silent again. Then he rose signalling the end of their meeting. That was it. She knew in that moment that she had failed. The hope that maybe if she prepped herself he would let her apprentice to him. Thinking about it madly over the last week she had come to the conclusion that he had tested people before. Obviously no one had measured up. Hermione knew she was good, and dedicated. If she was honest what academia could give her she could do. What instinct told her she could do. Logic was also seemingly more obvious to her. Emotion though, hers fluctuated with her thoughts which were always moving. The patronus was never far from her mind. Even so, she didn't believe she was the best or even top 100 alive today. Maybe in her class or several around it but she knew what some people could do. This had made her better than she was, that thought made her stand up. He was almost at the door. _

"_Blagodaryu vas." Thank you. She meant it too. He had taught her so much and changed so much of how she saw magic. _

_He turned around slowly. _

_Again those dark eyes pierced her, it was the only apt word. She felt stuck in place. _

"_331 Kirkpatrick Place." Before she could respond in any way he was out the door. Proximity alarms let the guards know when the prisoner was at the door. She could open it herself of course. _

_Perfectly still she stood. Until the guard, Josen, called out to her. _

"_Miss Granger." She looked up then nodded at his tentative smile and briskly walked to the door and out of the prison. Kirkpatrick sounded Irish, she would start there. _

The two hours she had spent before curling up in her bed had meant calculating star orbits for the time to tackle the third ward in the third layer of the wards on the safe she had found three weeks ago. Really she shouldn't have taken all this time doing things but she really just needed to live a little bit too.

Tomorrow she would go get a kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco. I hate this. I mean it's beautiful, very elegant. It's a mansion though. I don't want to live alone in a mansion." They were standing in front of a residence that appeared to be on an estate. It looked like the set of Pride and Prejudice or one of those romance novels she was guilty of reading.

He looked understanding if a bit pained. She furrowed her forehead in concern.

"Are you alright?" She was worried now. "If you aren't feeling well we can come back another day. Well not here. I can get someone else to find me a place if this is all you have, or something." It would have to be or something but she really didn't mind getting a place some other way.

"I'm fine. Look Hermione, my father is going to do something. I don't know what but he's going to get out and he's going to twist everything around. I just know it. Then Dolohov's going to get out and I'll never see you again. I'm sure your half in love with him. Rowle, just the thought of him in prison thinking of you. The comments he whispered in my ear about you after He broke the obliviation were, I can't even tell you." Hermione was a bit unsure of where this was going. Clearly Draco was having a bit of a panic but she didn't know what about really. That was mostly just babbling.

"What not worried about Rabastan ruining my life, or yours?" She teased, trying to buy time to calm him down or somehow instantly understand what was actually bothering him. His snort wasn't very Malfoy like.

"You would chew 'Bas up in one of your moments." Draco scoffed but he still wouldn't meet her eyes really.

"What did Rowle say?" Wondering what retribution he had vowed.

"I won't say that to you!" He looked a bit shocked.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, she was so glad that was a skill they had taught her. Really it made her so much better at wordless communication. Usually they talked about whatever while brewing. Several conversations about injuries or books of curses they had read for various reasons. It couldn't be something worse than the skin peeling one that pulled pieces that then regrew slowly to be pulled off again until you died of blood loss. Brain full of possible threats and how she should feel about that he cleared his throat before she realised he was looking at her now.

"Hermione. Truly I can not make the words come out of my mouth, to you. Enough to say that the shagging he wanted to give you would have left you bruised and in need of a nutritive potion." For a moment she just blinked at him and then felt her cheeks heat. Thank Merlin he hadn't been more explicit. The way he was looking at her right now made her uncomfortable. He was looking at her lips she realized with sincere shock. All of the bawdy jokes and invitations to bed with one or both of them, she had never seen that particular look on his face. Suddenly she felt like pray and took a step back. He smirked and took one forward.

No no no. She liked being his friend. Admittedly she had thought about snogging him hotly when they argued about potions or whatever the topic was. Kissing him into silence. There had also been more than one fantasy of him how he looked after a fly. It was very attractive. Theo and him had been another much used fantasy, they communicated so well that she thought a woman with them would be lucky. Theo on his own had a few but he just didn't rile her up like Draco did. He was more the strong and silent type. Quickly she made a decision and her wand slapped into her palm. Before he could react she disarmed and bound him. Quickly casting three wards that should give her time if he managed the bonds wandlessly. She didn't want to hurt him just understand.

"Draco. I'm not sure exactly what this is about. I know that I have more than once passingly considered instigating something between us but I really like being your friend and it will ruin your life. Or mine really depending on how it went and how it all played out. Your a smart guy, I like that about you and you know it. Smug git." He preened a bit under her positive comments and looked pained again at the end.

"We could be good. I think. With or without Theo though the two of you would need me I think. To push you a bit." Hermione nodded. They could be good. She was sure the sex would be good. With or without Theo. Theo would be part of any relationship Draco had that wasn't based on a contract. Whether it was sexual or not depended on the witch or witches they were with. They were blood brothers by choice and totally inseparable.

"We could be." She released the bonds but left the wards and kept his wand. Bargaining tools were not to be given back, this was a Malfoy she had trussed up. Not to be wasted. "I think we could be happy with other people too though. I am not in love with you. You know that I love you and Theo both though." He nodded. He did know that and she knew that both of them were genuinely fond of her and would tell her so if they ever expressed those emotions.

"So this is it. Turning us down? Not going to change your mind?" He looked resigned. Knew that once she made her mind up things had to change significantly for her to change it. For a moment she really thought about it. Let herself really think about the three of them. She was pretty sure it would end up that way, if she was the witch in question. Her cheeks heated up again and she didn't want to see the smirk she knew was on his handsome face. They knew she had sexual thoughts about them occasionally and Theo had even asked that she not wear a certain skirt around him alone unless she liked his reaction. Still. It just didn't feel like the right time. Those two or even Draco alone would take up so much time and energy. She wanted to be free.

"Ask me again in a year of you still want it and I'm unattached. If you don't I won't be offended. I need some time and you both are needy. Even without sex, showers or your having complete access to my life you both manage to wheedle treats and outings, favours and plans." She was teasing him a bit at the end. It wasn't far off though. He looked thoughtful though and didn't laugh.

"Now I'll let you out when you tell me what you've got for me that isn't a mansion with you and Theo." He scowled at her but nodded. As soon as the ward was down he summoned his wand without it and she let him have it.

"Let's go then if you won't let us give you the world." His smile was lopsided and adorable. She smiled back and took his hand.

* * *

This place was perfect. Draco had chosen brilliantly. She wouldn't have known to ask for it. Really she had just assumed she wanted a flat. It was only her and the kitten she was going to get. As usual though Draco had thought of other things. A three bedroom flat with a den would have covered her needs for several years but this could be her home forever.

After they had got there and she had finished squealing and babbling unintelligibly he Had opened the gate and ushered her to the front door. Pulling her when she wanted to explore the front garden and the little bird bath she could see in the corner. A wand wave opened the door and charming was the only word she could think. The walls were whitewashed plaster with light wood panelling to waist height and the mouldings were delightful. The only thing that looked semi modern was the kitchen. Obviously appliances had been added for her comfort. A climate ward worked better than a cooling charm for keeping things cool and it reminded her of home to use a refrigerator instead of cupboards. The same for a stove or oven.

There were stained glass windows in the master bathroom and a claw foot tub. Three spare rooms and a basement in addition to the main floor rooms. It was magically expanded inside, the closets were huge. Finally rushing back up the basement stairs to find the blond in the smaller parlor room, hooking up the floo. Standing he turned towards her and seemed unable not to smile at her happy excitement.

"Here is the floo paperwork, it's all legal."

"Thank you Draco! This is so much more than I had thought to want." Quickly she rushed him and hugged him tightly.

"Alright. Snitch! Could you get Hermione's boxes and whatever she hasn't packed please." Draco was already walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute! Where is the contract? For the sale?" She tried to grab his arm but he moved to quickly. Bloody seeker reflexes. It was hard to grab Harry too, if he knew she was coming.

"Maybe we can talk about it another time!" That was called over his shoulder as he wrenched open the front door and took off for the gate, and the freedom to apparate.

"Oh no you don't! Impedimenta!" Her spell got him and sent him sprawling but unfortunately he just kept rolling and free of the wards twisted and with a crack was gone. Debating chasing him, she decided it would be better to come at it from a different angle. Turning back to the house she saw Snitch standing there, ears bobbing in silent elvish laughter. It was impossible not to laugh at the elf what she had seen.

"Can Snitch help Miss?" The little thing looked so eager and she knew how they loved creating order.

"Alright. Leave the library and my personal things. You can do what you want with the rest. Thank you Snitch." The elf would want to unpack and clean, even if it already was immaculate . Hermione though wanted to set up her own wards.

Walking back to the front gate she pocketed her wand and allowed her magic to begin to become familiar with the land and see what magics were there. None of the usual pest or growth charms were out of place in this magical garden. The oak tree in the corner felt different though. She walked towards it and rested her back against it. This magic was different. Not the same as what she could feel from the wards.

Her eyes had been closed as she sorted through the information her magic was sending her. They snapped open. That was unchanneled magic. Like the leyline Dolohov had her find behind his own estate. Suddenly she just knew, this was the perfect place for her. There had been an idea quietly gaining evidence in her mind, that I channeled magic could be used to build wards that would pull excess magics. A way to prevent the all too possible overheating that came from wards having no vent for excess magic or heat. There were ways around this of course, for items or places, calculations you had to get just right. A work room though, one with a vent or whatever it ended up actually being could allow her to experiment without the constant risk of her hearing herself or what she was warding up to much. It took her a moment to come back to her surroundings, so lost in her idea and it's possibilities.

Before any of that though she had to ward her new domicile. She could do it the normal way, casting around the perimeter, and she would. First though if there wasn't a rune stone she would need to build one and its channels. This was a challenge she almost hoped she had the chance to take on. Eyes open this time she walked around the house and found no trace of the magic paths she would expect if there had been a rune stone managing the wards at one time. When she reached the back gate she felt to see if the apparition wards were close. They weren't so she went out the gate and kept walking, feeling every hundred meters or so. After about fifteen minutes of walking she reached a winding river and felt them on the other side. This was much more property than she had expected.

Might as well start here, she thought and pulled her wand. Anyone watching would have seen her waving her wand and murmuring in several languages. Sometimes her free hand came up and seemed to be conducting an unseen orchestra. As she walked back to the house and then completely around it she worked her way to the front gate. Like a finale her hand and wand moved rapidly as she brought several wards together and twisted the access points. This created specific portals that bypassed some of the wards and not others. These were for people, and herself, to come through once they had been added to them. There was also the 'front door' that she could open or not be able to depending on her circumstances and the readings of several sensitive wards. When she finished, she could not enter her own home if she was altered in anyway other than alcohol or something she had willingly imbibed, knowing what it was.

Walking back into the house, it was a cottage in style but not size, she saw her own things scattered around. More furniture would be needed, and things for the walls. For a moment Hermione just stood in the slightly to empty house and enjoyed the feeling of happiness and the future before her, it felt wide open.

* * *

"Harry! Are you here?" Hermione didn't bother to owl first or just stick her head in. If Ginny wasn't here anymore than there was no reason she couldn't walk into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place unannounced. This would be her first time going to Diagon Alley since she had resigned and everyone knew about the Ron thing and the parole thing. It felt a bit cowardly but she wanted some company.

Nothing. Not wanting to cast homenum revilio incase he had a girl here, who awoke with a golden halo above her head. A light giggle escaped. She couldn't imagine who it might be.

"Mione?" Harry voice came down the stairs.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She could hear him coming down the stairs.

"No, I just showered. What do you mean?" Harry came around the corner and sure enough his hair was damp and his glasses still had a slight fog. He wore contacts at work and for quidditch now but preferred glasses.

"It just popped into my head that maybe you had a girl here and I shouldn't just start opening doors or casting location spells." She said this a bit dryly and laughed at the look on his face. Like he was shocked to think he might have actually had a girl here. Scowling at her teasing he met her eye.

"She would just have to get used to it. You'll probably here about her first though. Whoever she is. Until then do you have need of me fair maiden?" He usually called her that when she pulled the top of her hair back the way it was now.

"Indeed kind sir. Want to come with me to get a kitten?" He nodded at her then gave her a mischievous look.

"I'm sure it's not because you don't want to go there alone, brave witch like you." She stuck out her tongue at him and they gripped hands and apparated to the designated lot in Diagon Alley. Two people apparating together, not one being taken by another was one of those magical sensing exercises Dolohov had set her. So far it was only Harry she had any success with. They had met and worked out the image they would use and the way they would be standing when they left and arrived. It worked and everytime they did it, successfully, they couldn't help but squeeze hands and share a small triumphant smile.

Releasing hands they linked arms and headed toward the Magical Menagerie. People hadn't pointed and whispered like this since the end of the war. Harry bumped her shoulder playfully when he noticed her change in demeanor.

"You knew this would happen. Chin up. Still you and still kicking ass. Plus there's me too. Maybe people expected you and Ron to fall out somewhat but me and him? He was shocked, so the poor people who don't know us?" He spoke quietly to her as they walked through the crowd. Slowly people returned to their usual pursuits and not as many were blatantly watching.

"Still nothing then?" She asked.

"No, and I don't expect him for a while. You know how he is." She could only nod and playfully bump shoulders with him this time. Reaching the shop they opened the door and were assaulted with croaks and meows, among other assorted animal sounds.

As usual Harry stopped at the small display of snakes and she didn't bother suggesting he get one. Every time she did he resolutely shook his head. Thinking absently that she would consider it at Christmas she scanned the crates, each with at least one kitten in it. Having seen ten kittens and petted a few, she wasn't feeling a tug at her magic. She hadn't really understood when she met Crookshanks, just knew he was hers. Now she understood more about assessing magic around her and compatible magic. There was a give when two magics were compatible, a slight lessening in their differences. That was a close as she had been able to describe it.

"Mione." Harry called quietly. She turned and there it was, her familiar. Harry grinned at her expression and cupped his hands to hand the little golden ball of fluff to her.

"Came right up to me. Got a cut on this paw, not bleeding but he couldn't jump up the step to you. Swiped at my legs and everything."

"Thank you Harry. Hello aren't you lovely and a boy. Is there something wrong with me that most around me are males? You are perfect though." At this the kitten unrolled itself from its ball and sat, neatly wrapping its tail around its front paws. Half kneazle at least, maybe a bit more. Those pointed ears swivelled and the gifts of hair around his neck looked like a mane. Slightly sandier in colour around his paws and face.

"Lev." He purred at her and she chuckled. "Lion" she answered Harry's unspoken question. He rolled his eyes slightly as he always did when she spoke Russian to him.

"Let's go pay and get some things then I'll show you my place before I do some work today, maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

It felt strange, walking into the Ministry. It had been four days and so much had changed. Really her life had almost no resemblance to a week ago. She smiled at Velma who was on wand duty and flashed her consultant card. This gave her some Ministry clearance and privileges. Heading to the lift she exchanged greetings with nearly everyone but indicated she had to keep moving. This was not a new set of gestures to these people so it was understood. The minister was waiting for her.

Ending up in a lift that wasn't to crowded she tapped the shoulder in front of her. The shiny curtain of dark hair shifted as the person turned from the papers in her hands to smile when she recognized Hermione.

"So good to see you. Please owl me when you have time for lunch or even a coffee. It's strange not seeing you." Astoria nodded and they exchanged a cramped hug hampered by Astoria's armful of papers.

"I know why you couldn't tell me and now I understand all the changes before. Efficiency was a good excuse, just so you. We all bought it." They shared a conspiratorial grin and then the disembodied voice announced Hermione's floor and they squeezed hands before Hermione excused herself through the people at the front.

"Miss Granger! Oh dear what have you done. Now everything is fine, of course, but who will bring me those cooking magazines?" Ginger who was seventy if she was a day, made the perfect secretary for Kingsley. She had lost her son in the war and was alone, here there were many that she had over for Sunday dinners and could cluck over.

"Sandra in Sports will bring them, I arranged it with her ages ago. Told her I might be sent away for some longer trips and no one wanted to go without your experiments in cuisine." Her face wrinkled as she smiled and Hermione grinned back.

"You are a dear girl. Now he is waiting of course so I best not keep you. I'll give you some time to settle in before I send an expectation for dinner." Chuckling at the older woman's turns between so giving and then equally demanding, she closed the door to Kingsley's office and surveyed her friend.

He looked a bit tired and his head was bare. Looking around everything seemed just the same and she relaxed a bit. Pulling out the thermos she had his mocha with extra chocolate poured into at the Starbucks, she sat and waited. It didn't take long.

"Not even an owl Hermione. After all we've shared. It's been days and you could have been dead or married even, without me. You've moved and don't even know where." His hands had been flying and she knew he would calm down. She worked herself into hysteria and he worked himself down. Knowing him as he really was showed her that it was okay to be her. The public never seen his frantic hand waving or the higher pitches of his voice. Until she had really started talking with him after the was she had thought him the calm stoic man, and that was all. She would have missed so much and a brilliant friendship if she hadn't demanded he tell her what he was actually thinking when in private. Her shrill tones had prompted his own and after that it was smooth sailing.

"Give it here." He spoke in his deep calm voice now and had a grin on his face. White teeth flashing at her. Handing over the coveted beverage she smiled at him and launched into what she had been doing. He agreed that going around Draco was the only way to pay for the property, and would be over this week to meet Lev and see her place. They caught up on Ministry gossip until his eleven o'clock appointment showed up and she could tell he wasn't looking forward to speaking with whomever was knocking.

"I needed this before having to deal with him. Thanks for coming kitten." A warm hug and Hermione opened the door. Avery stood there, the elder and the slight appraisal of her before he sneered at stepped out of her way made her feel as gross as it usually did. She smartly stepped past him and didn't look back. There were still creeps, and more on the Wizengamot, than other places she frequented.

From here she had to go home and check on Lev before she ran an errand Kongs had suggested.

* * *

"Dennis, yes it's wonderful to see you too. No I don't need to buy a place, well I need one appraised really." Dennis Creevey had become a real estate agent after the war. The older couple were going to close but having met Dennis at their local wizarding restaurant they offered him a chance to learn and eventually take over, he ran with it. Like many others in lower years they had challenged their NEWTs instead of returning to Hogwarts. Three years of schooling had taken Dennis two.

"I'm not sure I understand but I'm happy to look over whatever you need. I've got an hour before my next appointment. What's the floo? We can go now." He looked a bit eager to see what she needed him for.

"We will have to apparate. I just warded it yesterday." She offered the younger boy her hand and the two of them spun into blackness.

"Don't let go. It's a bit involved to add you to them for just this so hold my hand and I'll show you around."

Dennis used his wand to take measurements and they walked what she knew of the property. Taking him back to his office they sat. He did some calculations and she looked at the folder of places for sale on his desk idly while she waited.

"Looks about 100000 in galleons. I don't know where it is exactly but that's not north in anyway. Unless you've put climate wards up?" She shook her head and was a bit pleased he thought she could do those. She could but not many people could or would even think a witch of her age might be able to. Thanking him she headed home, with a demand to send an invoice for his time, no excuses.

Having an idea of the value gave her an amount that wasn't too big or too small to get a draft for. Changing her clothes and spending a few minutes trying to get her sleepy kitten to play with her, led her down to the basement. Since she had space she could do some of the work on her current task down here. The stone floor would be good for testing heat limits and easy to clean for other things. Quickly she transfigured a pile of boards into some tables and a long bench, all at standing height. She would need to get some chairs, but those would be better to buy. A few trips to her closet where Snitch had put everything he didn't put away and she had all her notes downstairs. Knowing she couldn't get caught forever tonight, Lev needed checking on, she set a two hour timer on her wand and began.

When it went off she finished the diagram she had been working on and made some last notes of ideas she had for the next step. Nearly done this layer of wards, she hoped there was only one more. This was hard to keep track of, even with her methods and coding by layer and type.

Taking down the wards on the door up to the main floor she found Lev waiting there for her. She was a bit puzzled until she heard the strident owl cries.

"Oh I'm so sorry my boy. That's Archimedes and he is always that mean I am sorry to say. You will grow and then can fight back a bit can't you. Maybe we need a bell you can ring if you need me while I'm in my own world?" Making her way to the small parlour that had an owl window already, there the blasted bird was. Sitting and repeating the noise every ten seconds or so. Charming.

"Please stop. I'll deal with whatever it is and you needn't waist you time doing something so degrading as waiting for me. This is Lev and you will be nice or else." She have the owl a stern glance and his beak snapped shit mid sound.

'Warding me out seems a bit of an overreaction.' She rolled her eyes. The kitten hopped down when she went to the floo powder so she shrugged and called out Draco's flat as she disappeared in a rush of green flames.

"You are so high maintenance. I warded everyone out and of course you need to be added. Want to come now?" She didn't bother turning around before speaking, to busy removing the door from her curls.

At the silence she turned around and instantly felt embarrassed. Of course there could be people here, visitors were rare and if she wasn't welcome he would have altered the floo but still. Internally she groaned but let none of that show outwardly. Smiling and apologizing for her behavior she offered to leave.

"Nonsense Miss Granger. Of course you must stay for tea." The younger blond smirked at her and his mother just met her gaze and waited. Would Narcissa Malfoy think her kitten a good enough reason to leave. Probably not, manners dictated at least fifteen minutes for each call made. Draco had told her something about that on one of his rants.

"Only for a short while, I was working and can't leave my new kitten for long. How are you Mrs Malfoy?" She genuinely smiled at the older blond. As women they had little in common but as witches there was much both found compelling.

"I am better this week than last." Theo turned his head away from the women and Draco straightened slightly on the couch beside his mother.

"I find I am as well." Hermione let her mouth turn up slightly and sat daintily, knees together, on her oversized chair.

"Indeed there have been many changes in a single week." The older witch handed the younger witch a cup just as she liked it with one of the tiny lemon cakes she loves.

"Thank you. I find I barely recognize my life in such a short time." Brazen was the only way to go. As if she hadn't a care or concern. She was lucky it wasn't Narcissa Malfoy that had the dark mark. Sane and skilled she had more potential for success than her husband or sister

"You left much undone at the Ministry, for all of your achievements." Draco and Theo's eyes were snapping between the two witches and Draco looked a bit startled. Theo had a very slight quirk up on the left side of his lips. Hermione finished her sip and wiped her lips daintily.

"Yes, even one witch can't change the world in two years." Hermione was enjoying herself. Not having the Ministry to think about really made all the difference.

"You did Miss Granger, and you could have achieved more." They were coming to it now, the point where she would have to answer a question.

"I achieved what I set out too, more even." Now she did let a bit of steel enter her tone. There were things Narcissa wanted that she hadn't accomplished. Most would be though, and she hardly need be the one to do it.

"Not everyone has to potential to change the political landscape." This wasn't the direction she had expected this to go.

"There are others powers I'm more interested in." That seemed quite a safe response. She didn't want to be a politician or write legislature forever. It wasn't that she couldn't but it took and took from her. Required things she wasn't willing to give up, as circumstances stood.

"Are you garnering laurels in those spheres too?"

That felt like a shot. No she wasn't breezily accomplishing the tasks and now the arithmancy and runic work was more difficult to. She could see from the older witches face that she had faltered.

"I will." She tilted her chin and dared them to tell her she couldn't.

"Perhaps you need an advisor?" Suddenly Hermione realised this woman, for all she did know, didn't know what Hermione had been doing with her time outside the Ministry and Draco hadn't told her since their conversation. She hadn't told them about her tasks either. Only Harry knew much about those. Or that they were set by Dolohov anyways.

"I could use some advice, and a talented wand or two. You are correct that it isn't advisable to go too for forward without checks. Thank you for bringing this to my notice Mrs Malfoy." It would be wonderful to get this witch to check her wards, maybe on her house even.

"Perhaps you should call me Narcissa, if we are to do more than discuss magic." The witch had a light of excitement in her eyes. Hermione had been so focused on her thoughts and the witch in front of her that she failed to notice their companions incredulous expressions.

"I can try, but you can call me Hermione. Would you owl me your availability. I know with Mr Malfoy returning you will be busy." Before Narcissa could respond her son burst out.

"Granger! We've both offered to help, hell so has Potter. You've never taken it." Hermione didn't know what to say. That was true but she didn't want to test her wards on them. Didn't really think they would be careful enough. Narcissa Malfoy was exacting and enjoyed curse breaking in her spare time. That was a skill set that required similar caution and knowledge before proceeding.

"Draco! That was rude. You can leave if you can't behave yourself in this setting." Hermione was sure that she said exactly the same to Draco when he was five. Immediately he pasted a smooth expression on but didn't apologize. She could be honest or he would meddle in things he ought not to. She met Theo's eyes and there was none of the surprise. Maybe Draco couldn't see the witch Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was clearly, as a mother maybe he had never felt her full attention the same way she did, but Theo could. With Teddy to take care of she wouldn't ask Andromeda, though she wouldn't be surprised if she was just as good. Maybe even not out of practice.

"Your mother is more patient and precise than you Draco. If it isn't a potion you don't take the same care. Wards have also never been your passion, neither has curse breaking." Hermione met his eyes so he could see the honesty in hers. It was a standoff.

"You know I come to you with potions questions. Other than snape your the best I've known." She offered as a sop to his ego and an olive branch.

Narcissa laughed lightly and so did Theo.

"She manages him well." The witch said to her surrogate son.

"It's a gift." He replied solemnly. Hermione couldn't help it she giggled to. Draco just muttered something and smoothed his expression further before picking up his teacup.

"I will owl you. Lucius will too, no doubt." There was a look in the witches eye that made Hermione a bit nervous. Theo too straightened and looked to her.

"I would think he will be relieved to have no need for my company." She replied carefully.

"Of someone so willing to take on such tasks? I think you will find not. Hermione." What exactly did the witch mean. None of the four she had visited could have talked. She had made sure of it. The way she said her name made her want to shudder, she didn't though. Even knowing there was no power in names, as some thought. It seemed she had terrorized Hermione enough for that day though and didn't have her swatches with her, thank Merlin, as she stood. Regally bid them good day, and promptly flooed to her residence.

The three sat in silence and seeing Theo open his mouth she jumped up and began speaking.

"Want to come meet Lev and be added to the wards?" Theo's mouth closed but his eyes stayed on her. Draco was staring at the fireplace still in the same position.

"We will have to floo together or each with me. I don't you want to be ejected to the front gate." Hermione was looking at Theo. Not now. He gave her a curt nod. Then grinned and stood holding out his hand for her. Laughing she took his and they raced for the floo powder. Draco shot to his feet and grabbed Hermione's sock foot just as the green flames rushed. Pushing down laughter she called out Briar Patch and they were gone.

She was coughing from trying to laugh in a network of chimneys. Theo kept his composure and removed the soot from them, leaving Draco dirty and on the floor, still holding her ankle so he didn't get sent out. The pout on his face was priceless. Regaining control she began the steps to add their magical signatures to the wards. Theo was the last Nott but Draco's parents shared his blood and this was just more secure. Polyjuice or such things wouldn't be fooled. No muggles could come in but that was fine until she needed to bring a muggle her one day.

When she finished both men were watching her with a slight awe. Draco's thumb was also moving up and down her ankle under her jeans. She wiggles away from him and blushed a bit.

More when Theo smiled at her in such a way that meant he knew she was aware of their interest.

"Enough of that look Nott, what is it with you two lately?"

"It's attractive. Seeing you do magic like that, impressive." Theo answered her. Draco scoffed.

"I don't know why you don't see yourself clearly Granger. Do you just ignore all the invitations and lewd suggestions. Verbal or otherwise?" He was standing now and instead of looking hungry he looked exasperated.

She tilted her head at him. There were some looks and many offers. Really she just was in the habit of turning them down. She had only dated the three muggles because she was bored of never feeling like Hermione Granger, desirable young woman. They had been relationships of a few months duration. She couldn't and didn't want to tell them much about her and eventually they didn't like it. Dinners a couple times a week, the occasional Sunday, and sex when they could was basically it. Dating in the wizarding world would have been unwise for her career. Not dating allowed her to remain untouchable in that regard.

"Does it matter? Lev! I brought friends to meet you." The little ball of golden fur cane racing around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them. Draco showed Theo around and he praised her few changes. Not once did she mention the lack of money that had changed hands. He noticed, she observed with amusement. Theo clearly knew what was afoot as he winked at her when Draco went on about the great location and what a find it was. She had fun and Snitch brought a late dinner to her house. When they were leaving Theo signalled Draco go first. He watched her face in the green flames.

"Hermione Granger. What have you been working on that requires Narcissa Black? Don't think I didn't notice her mention of tasks." He was a good friend and always looked for the worst and then tried to make it clear to those around him what could happen. She loved him for it but it was also hard to see him worry so much over them. The family he had cobbled around him. Blaise coming back this Christmas would be good for him. Daphne too, she had heard they broke up but were still working together in Italy.

Knowing he wouldn't let it go and not wanting him to create worse scenarios in his head she gave him the brief facts.

"Warding and a few other things, some curse breaking. For Lucius, nothing traceable. A few things it would have been unwise for Draco to do on probation and unpalatable for Narcissa to do."

During her time in the Ministry and visits to Azkaban she had done so many things that only individuals knew about. Politically and personally.

There were some information rings that only worked with someone paying the middle man. Private pay offs that needed to be made even though, the person who had set up the deal was in prison. Nothing too bad, that she knew of anyways. She had not gone as herself and the people had seen nothing. It wasn't her wand and they were under Unbreakable vows never to refer to her in anyway. Harry had made the first one, the only one he knew about. The vow was worded so that person could vouch to another the surety of her persona and perform vows with others. It had worked beautifully. It was its own kind of education too. A different tier of wizarding society. The underworld she called it, never out loud.

"Your sure?" His voice was rough and she looked up. Understanding he meant about him, or him and Draco. She nodded and he smiled at her before flooing home.


	9. Chapter 9

This was the first time she had been back to Malfoy Manor, and the second time she had ever been here. She stood perfectly still in front of the fireplace she had just come through. Silently she spelled the soot from her hair and clothes, not seeing her hostess. Which made her very nervous.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione tentatively called out in no specific direction. There were four doors leading off of this room. The floo had labeled it the ladies sitting room of Malfoy Manor and it looked the part. Cream furniture that looked dainty and there was a very light lilac on the walls that felt feminine but not frilly at all. It wasn't cold though either. Never would she have imagined this room in this house. Though now that she thought about it, there were probably gorgeous ones.

"My apologies Miss Granger. The elves have piled up Draco's baby things and I couldn't resist." Sure enough there was a photo on top of the pile that was a baby Draco, probably about one. That grin was criminal, he even had a dimple on the cheek.

"It's hard to believe that angel grew up into the slightly whiny man he is." Hermione giggled then stopped. That hadn't been tactful at all.

"Indeed. There was a time when he was about thirteen that I cried for my sweet boy. That had become so unreasonable as to yell at his own mother about brooms." The woman chuckled lightly and Hermione thought back to punching him in that time period and joined in.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me." Hermione offered, she was a bit surprised. Lucius' hearing was tomorrow and she would have thought her busy today.

"It is you who are agreeing to speak with me Miss Granger, and in this house too. This is Malfoy business and thus here, with my magic and the Malfoy magic. This is the best warded place I have. The whole of my suite is the same, though I will close us in and bar the floo if that's acceptable to you." Hermione suddenly realised this wasn't about wards or curse breaking, not primarily. Thinking for a moment she nodded. It was odd to be in situations now, if she thought about it from an older perspective. Agreeing to be locked into Malfoy Manor with the Lady of the House.

"May I dispense with formalities and call you Hermione?" Narcissa asked as she settled down with the tea tray already there.

"Of course. With you is the most formal I ever am." If she wanted to dispense with them then Hermione was all for it. Calling her Narcissa though. Idly she thought ma'am might be something she could try for. The woman demanded respect.

"I'm sure." With that they smiled at each other before Narcissa began speaking again.

"I have noticed several things over the last two years. You are a genuine friend to my son, and I thank you for that. It seems separate from what brought you to Azkaban originally. I asked Draco and he told me you hadn't given him leave but he had such a look on his face that I can only think it was that night." Narcissa looked apologetic and Hermione smiled gently. Sometimes she had nightmares still and Andromeda generally wore her hair up or braided back. In the street someone's nose shape sometimes caught her eye but she was better. Mostly.

"Mrs Malfoy, Narcissa. I am all right now. Almost all of the time. It's a long story but it helps that there are people who know what happened. It was terrible and humiliating but we both know that it could have been worse. Ended worse than it did." Hermione looked up from her teacup and met the older witch's eye. Narcissa gave her a nod and a weak smile. Hermione wondered who she had to talk to. Maybe she could offer, or just be available to her. Even offer to make a vow. Her mind wandered a little until the regal woman dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"So it was then. Something happened." She took what looked a deep breath and then quietly said. "Was it the curse? The poison?" The blonde's face was a mask. Hermione could see nothing at all. It was very unsettling after the previous emotion. So she had seen it before. Asking her hadn't occurred to Hermione.

"You know of it then?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just what it does. I did watch the papers afterward. Asked Draco how you were, once you were speaking. I did think maybe she hadn't done it." It sounded like she was admitting something but Hermione didn't blame her for not saying anything to her. Wanting to move on from the guilt she seemed to inspire in people she didn't think had merited it in such quantity, she offered something without being asked.

"I had a full body scan and a couple of other general tests. I didn't want anyone to know I had any symptoms at all. The last month or two of studying for my NEWTs it really started to get worse. Travelling up my arm from the scar. Nothing really helped at all, except rest for a while. Finally once the tests were done I told Kings I needed into Azkaban to see Lestrange." Hermione shrugged. It was all such a long story and really nothing at all. The how's of how she had gotten to where she was right now.

"How did you cure it though? Forgive me but you wouldn't be here." The tilt of the witch's chin was exactly the same as her sons when she wasn't explaining something coherently.

"He couldn't help, well he explained it was a poison in my magic. Sent me to Dolohov, he must have shown some interest before." She explained going there and briefly their meeting and airily finished.

"It took about seven months to do it. At the beginning I went to Kingsley with a list of questions and concerns I had after visiting the island." Hermione met the woman's eyes and their faces were grim. Both thinking of Draco and Theo there no doubt. Lucius put himself there but they boys were different. "Having met Rabastan and knowing the boys it was different." The last part she offered tentatively. Unsure of how much the older witch would want to know about her thoughts and feelings. She got a firm nod in response. Knowing the matriarch as she did, she thought it okay to tell her some things. Her fall would serve no purpose to them and she did care about Draco, and seemingly his friends generally.

"I had some things on that list that were close to demands for law changes and a few other things that seemed like impossible dreams. Instead of throwing me out he took me home with him and offered me a job. Well we called it the deal. I would be what I was for the two years I was there. A trusted public persona that served the Minister as needed. Mostly it was actually working on a million things but sometimes it was just politics and slight of hand." Hermione hadn't felt bad about any of the things she had been part of via this deal. It was a bit shady though, or it sounded like it.

"It dictated most of my life, as you observed no doubt. Once Kingsley knew something of why I needed access to Dolohov he decreed one visit every two weeks. I went twice in a row to him and then didn't need to go right away so I went back to Rabastan. About that time the big trials were coming up and we didn't have all that much. So I went to others, while Dolohov and I worked on the curse. Trials came and went and we were finally close." Never had she had so much of Narcissa's attention. While she talked she let herself remember that day.

"_He's expecting me today and I know that he will think it can't be done. You can do it." Hermione was nearly begging. _

"_Hermione I can't just take them off." She looked into his dark eyes. At the man she had trusted since she first met him, and had come to really enjoy a personal and professional relationship with. I will die then. She couldn't just say it. _

_Closing her eyes she let herself think. How could she tell Harry? He knew something was wrong but not what or how bad it was. He would do something insane like break him out of Azkaban altogether. For a moment Hermione considered it but their world was just healing. People were meeting eyes and speaking in public now. It had taken ages and she knew that two of the golden trio going vigilante could potentially destroy the public confidence that was growing. Confidence it was safe to live, to love, to have children. Her eyes snapped open. _

"_I will tell you why and if you really can't then I'll accept it." He nodded, seemingly not having a clue of the severity of the issue. With an intricate wand wave and a muttered word, she dropped her glamour. Again she closed her eyes, this time against the emotions quickly showing on his face. She seen shock and maybe disgust before the relief of blackness. _

"_When she cut those words into me there was a curse injected as well. You knew a bit about my nightmares, some were mine but some were from the poison working on my magic while I slept. With my defences lowered. I told you Lestrange recommended Dolohov before, he knew what it was and that there was no cure." Unable to say more for the moment she just kept her eyes closed and breathed heavily. She heard him adding extra wards and then felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders. At the gesture she couldn't help but look up at him. _

"_Hermione, kitten, are you dying?" She nodded jerkily at his stricken face and threw herself into his arms. Occasional words and thoughts made it out. It was so hard and no one knew but him. Such an ass but so brilliant. Eventually he passed her a calming draught and she gulped the vial back. She hadn't been sleeping and there was the Magical Species department reorganization that was so difficult and tedious. She didn't have reserves left to plumb for energy. _

"_Now tell me what you have found out and why it must be him." These words were firm but his hand kept rubbing gently up and down her back. _

"_We figured out how to separate it and he finally sorted out a ward to keep it contained so it can be destroyed without taking my magic. I've been doing all the spell casting and magic at home or on my own since I can't use magic with him. I can't perform the magic on myself with the degree of precision we need." The potion had worked and she felt much better, more stable. _

"_I would ask someone else to do it, maybe he or I could teach them what they need to know, but it's so complex and nuanced. I'd rather him do it, without any practice, than someone else after hundreds of trial runs." For minutes they just sat together, in the office of the Minister of Magic. _

"_Is this why you've delegated some of the magic intensive tasks the last month?" Was the question Kingsley asked her. _

"_Yes. When I am magically tired it just is so much harder. I can't explain how it moves through my magic and finds weaknesses now." Hermione felt bad about shirking parts of her job but she had taken on other things and couldn't be accused of slacking in any way. _

"_Give me ten minutes kitten. I'll be right back." She watched him walk to his desk and grab some papers from the bottom drawer before leaving the room. He had taken the wards down so she heard the quiet whoosh of the Ministers floo. Thinking someone could enter she glamoured herself again and folded the blanket, feeling it's softness. The calming draught has made her mind disengage just a little bit and it was so relieving. Between work weeks of sixty or more hours and the hours spent on the curse, trying to make everything think she was okay was just becoming too much. Harry would have to be told after today. Whatever happened. She could see the worry and panic growing in him every day the last couple weeks. The door opened and she looked up with a polite smile at Kingsley and the Head of the DMLE, Simon Marius. The door closed and Hermione could feel the wards go up. _

"_If this is the person who needs this and you are completely sure that what is written on that contract is true then I will sign it. No further questions." His eyes were on her until he met Kingsley's eyes and gave a firm nod. In less than five minutes several papers had been signed, one in blood, by both of them. A bit shocked, Hermione just watched them and when their quick murmured conversation ended Marius gestured to the door and the three of them headed towards the private apparition location. _

_Marius knocked with his wand first and asked to see the warden. The Minister and his assistant were left in the hall for a couple minutes and then both men came out and Marius gestured them to remain with him for a moment. First he scanned her appearance as it was without a glamour then looking at them both he waved his wand and Hermione knew it was muffliato and cast an eye at Kings who winked. _

"_Dolohov is being moved to the interview room as usual. All staff will be in the break room until I call them. This will fall under the confidentiality agreements all have signed. I will monitor the cell blocks from this office and the ward holding the dampeners will go down. Please make this as quick as you can." With that he gave them a nod and headed into the warden's office. With its enchanted real time maps of the prison and all of its details. _

"_Lead the way, since you know it so well." Hermione couldn't believe he was grinning at her. This man could be mercurial in his moods. So she did, up two floors and to the room they always used. It didn't feel like this was the time, the last time she would come here like this. _

"_I've brought a visitor." Hermione was speaking as she opened the door. Feeling as if he should be told it wasn't just her as usual. There was no sign of surprise or anything else from the back of the man. As she expected. Taking her seat and looking at him while he ignored her was their usual beginning. _

"_Kingsley is going to take the dampeners off. It will have to be my wand. I could feel the wards noticing the extra so sent it back to mine. Please don't mention the ten percent, I know." Nothing else to say. He would understand everything needed and Hermione knew that even if he hated her, he also wanted to beat the witch. Succeed where no one had yet. _

"_Malyshka." He met her eyes and that was agreement. He would do it. Hermione wished she could see anything in his eyes but he was as blank to her as ever. She stood and looked to Kingsley before placing her wand on the table. _

_With interest she watched the men look at each other. Eventually Kingsley let a flash of emotion cross his face, it was quick and she couldn't read it. Dolohov only blinked in response and held out his hands. The dull silver metal rings were thick and seemed unadorned. There were runes though, she knew. Often she had wondered if she could get them off, Trying would probably have her arrested so she didn't but it was an interesting mental problem to consider. Knowing it was better if she didn't have anymore to add to her hypothesis, she turned around. It took about a minute and it was silent, which surprised her a bit. Trying to distract herself from what was coming she let herself contemplate how many people could undo the dampeners and how many silently. _

"_Done." Kingsley's voice was his usual bass rumble and she tried to smile at him. _

"_We are sure this is the best way, the only way. If it fails in someway, no kiss. Promise me." She could see that her friend didn't want to agree to anything about failure. A minute passed and she let a bit of her honest feelings show. _

"_I think it will work. If you want I can show you some of it after. The calculations, it's complicated but really amazing." As he usually did when she let her real enthusiasm for magic or learning show, he smiled gently at her. _

"_If you're sure Hermione, I trust you." Hermione felt that all her emotions were on her face at once. Her skin felt hot but she was starting to shiver. Eventually she just nodded, unable to speak, she would cry. Resolutely she turned back to the man standing behind the table, fingering her wand. She waited until Dolohov looked at her and nodded before sitting down at the table and taking off her jacket. _

_There is was. The letters had healed with a slightly purple tint to them and they looked closed and benign, if ugly. Inside though she could feel the curse. The poison in her magic. Knew it was coming from there, that word. That night. It would be over either way. _

"_Pozhaluysta." She whispered her please. For him to begin. Her gaze flipped up at the first light that hit her and then watched the first wards for stabilization of her heartbeat go up. Cardiac arrest was almost a certainty with the pain needed. Magical comas slowed the patients magic down, which promoted growth but not fighting back. Her magic needed to be able to pull away from the ruined portion. _

_That had been a bad day. When she came to him with the paper of answers to questions he had her test until she figured the answers out. He read it and he swore. In Russian, but the blyad shocked her a bit. Then she read what he had written. '14% magical decrease.' And 'permanent mutation to poisons formula.' This poison was permanently tainting her magical core. Fourteen percent. Only his rapid instructions of further steps and three new avenues to try for separation had kept her from running or being sick immediately. _

"_Malyshka." The tones weren't there to make her name a question but she knew what he meant. He wanted to put her to sleep for as much as he could. If it was someone else Hermione would agree but it seemed worse to not know what was going on. Those dark eyes showed her nothing and she looked inside herself. Pain or fear. He preferred her to be sleeping, so she would do it. He was doing this after all, knew what would happen far better than she did. She felt her shoulders sag in resignation and understanding as his wand flashed the angle she knew was a ward before she was hit was a sleep spell. _

_Scorching and ripping were the only words in her mind as she came out of the magical sleep. Herr eyes opened she didn't understand until their faces came into view. She was lying on the table. The thing in her mouth was a piece of leather between her teeth and she could taste blood. There was another tearing pull and what felt like she imagined acid burning flesh would. Her body was shaking and her vision went white. Suddenly she could hear Kingsley speaking as if from far away. _

"_Kitten oh kitten. If you can hear me he says it's almost finished. Something about your magic tearing away from it. Hold on and don't you dare give up." She couldn't reply or even nod and when the pain and unbearable ripping increased again she felt her muscles seize and thought surely she would die. This was impossible. There was nothing to do but wait. _

"_Raz dva tri" Dolohov counted to ten in Russian and then with a tremendous pressure Hermione felt the release and then thought before she fainted, recoil._

_She awoke in her bed. In a moment she knew she was alone with her magic. There was nothing there that shouldn't be. Her next thought was that she had never in her life been so weak, even after the Department of Mysteries. Harry walking into her room with a grim look on his face didn't bode well for today though. _

A small cough brought her out of her memories and she focused on the blond again. Succinctly she gave the salient points of isolating it and what she had been told happened once it was done. Then waking up weak as a babe to Harry's explosion of anger at her hiding such a thing. The witch asked some questions, Hermione found them few in number but rather brilliant in their choices. There was much to admire about the witch in front of her.

"That was the only full week I took off work. It was about a month before I really was sure my core would regrow what it had lost. Dolohov said there was no reason it wouldn't but it was unsettling to think it wouldn't." The slightly vague descriptions she had given the older witch seemed enough for her.

"Thank you for sharing such a thing with me. It is heartening to know that someone survived. Even that the two of you worked together. Antonin has always been too much alone." Hermione was a bit shocked by her familiar way of speaking of him. To her he was Dolohov.

"In addition to this I wanted to ask you about Lucius. There were several things I expected to have to deal with, or find a way to. When I tried it was made clear to me that it was being handled and that I was to go home and forget about it. Naturally I was incensed to be spoken to as such, by such a person. Then I realized someone else was doing it. Of course, Lucius could have asked a number of people but at least one of the things I knew about was very personal. Who would he trust with such things?" Here they were at the point and swiftly. What to do. How to speak of any of this and should she. Abruptly she made a decision.

"Mrs Malfoy. Though I am sure you were right to be concerned as you say it has been dealt with. Lucius will be home and you can speak with him about such personal matters. I am sure he would prefer that I not be involved in such things." The witch's eyebrow went up gracefully. Hermione braced for the expected rebuttal or rebuke. It didn't come instead that perfect eyebrow came down and the other with it. Nothing to do but wait it out. She had agreed to be locked into this room with her after all. Eventually the lovely face smoothed to its usual pleasant boredom.

"I thought we might try this one together." Narcissa pulled out a ring box and popped it open. The emerald was huge and the ring, complete with snakes as setting, exuded a pull to pick it up. First Hermione instinctively sat on her hands then whipped out her wand and grinned up at the other witch. The sly smile she got back made her excited to do this with a partner. This was much more fun than the continual mental obstacle course the last task Dolohov had given her turned out to be. After days of that, this would be fun.

**Authors note: foxesrun: I read this one over carefully. I'll do better or try too. I didn't go back over a lot of these middle chapters as much as the later ones. You are right and I always enjoy a better edited story. No I do not have a beta but wouldn't be averse to having one. I don't think so anyways.**

**Hope you all are enjoying this. I feel like it's taking forever. This is all JKR except what isn't. A big thank you to her and the whole fanfiction community. Inspiration heaven. -maybenotahufflepuff**


	10. Chapter 10

"You've done it!" Luna's greeting wasn't average but it was better than any hello. Having her friend be able to see, somehow, that she had finished this project was so gratifying. Several of the patrons in the small cafe looked up at the excited greeting and Hermione noted none were looking at the hidden shelf.

"How are you?" Hermione looked closely at her friend and couldn't help the slight frown.

"Let's talk about you first. I need some distracting." Luna was looking at her feet and Hermione grew even more concerned. Willing to give Luna some time before demanding answers and conscious of their public setting, she smiled when the light blue eyes met hers.

"Let's have lunch then we can take a walk or go to my place." Luna only nodded and Hermione decided she would do her best to distract her friend, there wasn't much she could do here and she was hungry.

"How was Mr Malfoy's hair?" Luna had perked up over their talk about her getting to the answer for Dolohov. Their conversation was slightly edited for the location and people would have thought their talk of walls and math ridiculous. She seemed even more interested in the hearing yesterday and the parolee. Hermione laughed.

"His hair has been fine since the hygiene program was rolled out. Really it's unfair for anyone to have such hair. It's even nicer than Draco's." Hermione rolled her eyes at her own mess. Most days she didn't mind it, sometimes she liked it, but there was definitely something about Lucius' silky nearly white locks.

"I agree completely. Until I met him I was perfectly happy with my own silvery tresses." Nodding seriously along with Luna, Hermione enjoyed the totally honest relationship she had with her interesting friend.

"Ready to go?" She asked the witch who was looking down again. Not dreamily absent or as if she was watching something you couldn't see, both would be concerning on anyone else. For Luna they were normal, this wasn't. A nod and she stood beside Hermione while she ordered the blond the biggest chai latte with extra lemon rind and large latte herself. Nothing came to mind that would upset her friend this way.

Luna could be enraged and could be vicious. She was quite comfortable with most emotions. Her self image though was very skewed. Draco had made that comment about not seeing herself as men saw her. She would have said that Luna did that. It made her think about other things that could cause the usually self assured young witch to shrink in on herself. Luna kept beside her and sipped occasionally as they made their way to the usual apparition point they used to get to their cafe.

The way Luna put her hand in Hermione's told her the blond would follow her to her destination of choice. Crack.

Standing in Hermione's floo room Luna looked around.

"It doesn't feel completely like you yet, but a bit more." Hermione was pleased with Luna's assessment and even more the clearer cast of her eyes. Scanning the room for things she herself couldn't see.

"Can we go lay on your bed?" Hermione wasn't really surprised at all. It was one of their favorite sharing places in both their homes. After the war, Luna had suggested that when they were lying on a bed together or sitting back to back outside it was sharing time. They could share anything they wanted and ask any questions. At first Hermione had used the positions often, now they were mostly for comfort or bigger things. When she had decided to let Ron go, or when Luna nearly died alone on one of her creature trips.

Head to foot and hands clasped they lay face up and looking at the ceiling. Hermione was waiting until Luna was ready and wondering what it could be when she heard the dreamy voice of her friend.

"You go first."

"Okay. I'm not sure what to say. I'm a bit lonely. There are people around and I love them. It's not the time I spend alone. I like that. It's just that I want someone for me. To love maybe." It sort of surprised her to hear that come out of her mouth. She hadn't thought much about it, busy enjoying her freedom. She felt Luna nod. When she didn't respond verbally Hermione continued.

"Family. I think about family a lot. I didn't until I didn't have one. I'm angry we don't have parents. Me, you, Harry, Theo. Sabrina Rowle. Why should we have to look out for each other? We are still only twenty or less and for years now we have been looking out for each other. Hogwarts kind of does that. It makes me angry that we need to. I always feel like I'm not doing enough to help. So many of us have lost everything and I for one don't know how to fix that. Without my people I would be nothing. Just a shell."

"You are my family Hermione." Lunas words were calm but contained steel.

"You are mine too. I never had a sister before you." Hermione could hear the roughness of emotion in her own voice.

"I've always been alone until you. I should have told you." Luna sounded angry.

"You can tell me now. Whatever it is." Not knowing exactly what to say to that.

"I had sex with a man." That wasn't what Hermione had been expecting.

"I'm not sure what part of that is upsetting you." Hermione ventured then gasped and sat up. "Was it consensual?" Luna pushes her shoulder down and blinked at her.

"Yes. I wanted to be someone's. Feel close to someone. I should have just come to you."

"Oh Luna. You can always come to me. I understand though. That's what you told be about Mark and Steven. That I was using them to make myself feel better. You were right." Hermione admitted.

"I didn't say that." Luna protested.

"I know. It's what you meant though. It always takes me a while to understand you when I don't want to know. That wasn't pleasant to accept. It made Jacob different though. I was more up front about what I could offer him." Again she felt her friend nod.

"Was it good? The sex?" Hermione thought through her limited sexual experiences.

"Sometimes." Was all she could say. Sometimes it was pleasant, sometimes he fell asleep and she lay there unsatisfied thinking about work or Dolohov. "You?"

"It was pleasant this time. I've never felt it but I want to feel desperate. He told me that maybe I wanted something out of the ordinary when I asked him to pretend to want me more." Luna sounded a bit unsure.

"I don't think that wanting to be desperate for someone and have them feel the same is out of the ordinary. Maybe he didn't understand what you wanted. I've never found that either. I mean I've felt wanting and had an orgasm with someone but not a burning passion." Hermione was thinking about what she thought Luna meant and found herself agreeing.

"You think I could find it?" Again Hermione sat up at the small vulnerable tone in her friend's voice.

"Find what?"

"Someone who will want me, that I will want back." Luna sat up to and their eyes were locked. Surely Luna could see the shock on her face at the question.

"Of course they will. No listen. Draco told me I don't see myself as men see me. I think maybe that's true as I haven't taken very many glances seriously at all. Now, looking at you, I can understand his frustration with me. It's lucky for you that not everyone who thinks you are desirable tried to get you into bed. I've seen men look at you and I've seen women look at you with that burning look too. Was he a wizard?"

"No a muggle that I met in Birmingham last month. I don't have a phone so we made plans and then met again the next time. Do you think there is a way for us to see ourselves as others do?" Luna asked her, in that way she had of making it an actual question instead of a rhetorical one.

"I don't know. I mean not actually but maybe we could think of some ways to feel better about ourselves." Hermione thought this a good idea. Luna thought of things she didn't, or thought differently about them.

"Like ourselves more." Luna agreed.

"How though?"

"When do you like yourself? The way you look?" That was a good question. When did she like herself best, her body anyways.

"I like it when my clothes fit me well. Those two skirts I wore to work, they made my legs look great. And the blouse you got me for my birthday last year. I wouldn't have picked the colour but the way it fits is flattering I think." They were looking at each other now, giving up on laying down on their backs.

"Yes. Your breasts look great in it." Luna nodded as if that was why she bought it. "We could go shopping. I would like to some different underwear. I like those things you bought me." Her musing tone of voice was so much better than the eerie one from earlier.

"Thongs." Hermione chuckled."I vote we call them things though."

"I like this happier you." Just like that the levity was gone from the room. Hermione could only hug her friend and the next hour was spent quietly talking and laughing together.

* * *

Soon she wouldn't have to come back. This was the last time she would see him in this cold rocky stone obelisk. Hermione made a mental note to add the latest guard to her gift basket list for Christmas and not to forget them. They had been good to her, mostly, over these two years.

As every other time she entered, he was seated with his dark head of hair facing her. If Hermione had ever had a fleeting thought that he might soften at all it had been in vain. She would never admit to hoping for such a thing. To him she was as much of a bother as the first time she had come into this room.

Sitting down she didn't bother looking at his face. He didn't want her staring or wasting his time. Pulling out the paper she couldn't help a last scan before handing it over and looking at the desk while he took it and read. Eventually it was put on the table between them. Nothing, so it was right and he could find no fault. The flare of success was welcome. No instructions. The end. Now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Do you want me to do anything?" He wouldn't misconstrue her meaning.

"Net." The denial was gruff and monosyllabic as usual. Was there anything else to say?

"Will you speak to me, once?" She wanted the chance to ask him outright to let her apprentice. If he wouldn't then she would have to move on in some way. Even if she wasn't willing to go to Africa or Southeast Asia there were other options. Now she was looking at his face. The hard lines showed her nothing and though she wasn't surprised it was still frustrating and it made her feel hopeless.

When his eyes flicked to her she could feel the small spike of adrenaline. The dark irises were as fathomless as ever and his single nod was her only reply. When his face turned away she took a moment and then stood to leave.

"Pythagorean G6." His gruff voice have her an assignment. Even if it sounded as if he didn't care in the least , that gave her a small flame of hope to nurture until he gave her a firm answer one way or another. She nodded even though she knew he wouldn't see. Then she exited the room, and slowly walked out of the prison.

As she stood on the windswept rock in the middle of the North Sea she couldn't help but feel that this would be the last challenge he gave her. The last chance she had to impress him. Feeling so small and alone she decided to go meet Harry. Maybe he was free for dinner tonight and even just a hug and one of his lop sided smiles would help.

Her clothes were a bit more casual than usual but the expression on her face must have told people that this wasn't a social visit. People smiled and moved out of her way as she strode through the Atrium and to the lifts. Susan was speaking to a group of foreign looking wizards by the guest check in and Hermione didn't stop, only smiled and gave a small wave.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Headquarters." The musical voice spoke and she exited the lifts with a few people, none she knew outside of a professional relationship. Polite smiles and she took the left that led to the Auror offices. It was close to the end of the day and Friday so people were milling around and she asked Seamus for Harry after their small talk and greetings.

"Just ask her Seamus. No harm in trying." She winked at him and chuckled a bit as she headed for Harry's offices. Susan had liked him for ages and had been waiting patiently for the looks to become an invitation. Hermione expected an excited owl from her friend in the not to distant future. She knocked twice and heard Harry's voice distractedly call out to come in.

"It's just me Harry. Will tonight be a late one?" He had piles of paperwork on his desk and she shuddered internally at the mess it looked like.

"Mione. You okay?" He was scanning her face and could probably see the mixed emotions there. Smiling gently she nodded. "Just trying to catch up on some of this paperwork."

"Need some help?" She grinned at the look of hope and relief. Like when she offered to help with a potions essay at school. Two wand waves organized the papers into open cases, needs signature and needs filing.

"You are such a genius with paperwork." The satisfied tone as he began signing that pile made her chuckle and she sorted the files pages into the folders and moved them to filing. Small talk about people they worked with filled the time and when the last one was signed he gave her a look.

"No Harry, thank you for offering though." He had asked her several times to come be his Auror partner. Or to head the department for him. It wasn't that she wouldn't enjoy working with Harry but she didn't want this life forever and he didn't really want her to take a job she didn't want.

"Grab dinner and take it back to mine?" He was pulling on his coat and then offered her his hand while she nodded agreement. Together they walked to the apparition point and disappeared.

Ensconced in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place they ate and talked. Dinner finished and wine glasses refilled she was ready to talk.

"I went today, the last visit. I just know he is going to say no." Hermione nearly wailed. Allowing herself to unburden her true feelings.

"Mione. Have you ever really thought he would say yes? You've told me the whole time that you didn't think he would take you on, even if you never made a mistake." Harry seemed a bit worried about the eventual let down and Hermione knew his concerns. They had talked about them on an off over the last year.

"That's true. And I've made several. It doesn't make me want it less though. I had been hoping he would relent. Be a little bit open with me. It was stupid and only hopes but now it's happening and it's as bad as ever." He let her vent her frustrations then asked about the Malfoys.

"It's been going well I think. Narcissa is so pleased to have him home and even Draco feels less pressure than he did. Something is going on with him and Theo. Mostly Draco though. From what he has said, their release will take me from him, or something like that. It's frustrating. I just got free and being with them, it would be it's own set of fetters. That sounds terrible but you know what I mean? I still have to go to events and be somewhat of a public figure. A perspective Mrs Malfoy-Nott will be scrutinized much closer and in a different way then just Hermione Granger. Lucius and I have been getting along better while it's weird, I don't want to complicate my relationship with his parents either." Harry's face showed some understanding and some incredulity.

"Do the things you say ever surprise you? Don't get me wrong, I get it and can even understand where you are coming from. Just, even thinking that keeping a civil relationship with Lucius Malfoy is logical, it's just weird." They shared a look of understanding.

"Like the twilight zone. So what's new with you? Any girl shining brighter than her surroundings?" Her tone was teasing and she didn't expect the reaction she got. There was a line of pink across his cheeks. Silence.

"Harry James Potter! You will tell me immediately! Do I know her?" This was a good way to get an answer out of Harry. He would nod or shake his head but didn't want to use words. He also didn't really want to hide it from her. It was just embarrassing. Even though the world saw him as he was, his self image wasn't accurate either. Did any of them see themselves as they were? That thought was dismissed in favour of the nod.

"Our year?" Shake.

"From work?" Nod.

"Your department?" Shake

"Sports?" There were some good looking young women in that department. Shake. He was looking at her face, hmm.

"Did I work with her? Directly." Nod. Couldn't be Susan, she was in their year.

"Astoria." It wasn't a question and he didn't nod. Just looked at her assessingly. What did he want? Not knowing what he was waiting for exactly but obviously he was, she began to talk.

"I can see why. She is gorgeous and you like them a bit dangerous too. We used to sneak out and duel after too much frustration from a meeting or she would see mine at least. Couldn't hide much from her. She's definitely a Slytherin too. If that's going to bother you, their ways and sometimes questionable methods than just admire her. I don't think she will take a casual tumble with you. Sorry about that. I'll mention I'm fine with it but she has that loyalty thing. I don't know why that's only attributed to Gryffindor. Maybe it's because we are louder about it. Or it's actually probably because usually we aren't to choosy about who we give it to. For them, especially the older families, it's almost like a vow. There's a moment of understanding and then, it's just there and you better quickly accustom yourself to it and live up to their faith in you. I know you didn't understand and maybe still don't, the boys and me. It's like that. Astoria too." With Harry it was always alright to just speak her thoughts. More than that, he liked to hear them if he could understand them. To technical and he would interrupt. He called it absorbing, when he just let her tell him things instead of asking pointed questions. Knowing that he was interested in her friend as a person made it easier to think of things to say.

"That happened after a meeting. She received an owl and I could tell it had upset her. Sometime over the first months hmm she was there I began to catalog her tells. You'll have to do that and I won't help you. Anyways it was clear to me that she needed some time before the presentation we were giving. It was her first to the department heads and she had been giving it her all. Ambition isn't a quality she lacks. It wasn't a shake it off upset either. At least half an hour was required. I walked into the meeting and told them we needed half an hour. Of course the usual ones were appalled at our lack of preparation. I handed them the folder Astoria had set up perfectly that went along with the presentation and told them if they preferred to just read it and thought they could make an informed decision based on that then they were welcome to. I would be back in half an hour and would make sure their schedules were adjusted and limiting the regrettable inconvenience. I told her I would see her in half an hour and locked myself in my office. When we went back I could tell she was fine and I gave her a grin, not really thinking. Like I would give you if we did something like that, without speaking. I was so shocked by the real beaming smile she gave me that I stopped. She gave me a look, then a nod and that was it. We had each other's backs. Totally trustworthy." Hermione felt that this integral part of Astoria was more important than the superficial things. Harry was observant and thoughtful when you had his interest and so he would sort that all out. She wasn't like any girl he had interacted with before, to her knowledge. At least with anything other than friendship in mind. They sat in contented silence until he broke it.

"You sure you don't want at least Nott? That all sounds pretty good to me." She began beating him with the pillow and the laughter was therapeutic.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius Malfoy- Parole Hearing Tomorrow and Others Scheduled.

By Tabitha Macmillan

The schedule for the hearings of the four Death Eaters getting paroled has been published.

Lucius Malfoy September 11th.

Antonin Dolohov September 24th.

Rabastan Lestrange October 5th.

Thorfinn Rowle, October 10th.

These four will each have terms and restrictions on the movements and magic usage to some degree. In the bill that granted them the hearings are a list of suggested and preapproved terms. A suggestion of four per parolee was included."

The article was cut off by a stack of papers and letters. This was the desk Lucius used most often. In his working office, not the formal one downstairs for meetings. He sat in his chair, showered and wearing a house jacket and his favourite leather shoes. The hearing had been reasonable and the amount of hassle minimal. Perhaps that had been because Miss Granger was standing beside the Minister with Potter on her other side. Her eagle eyes on the paperwork being completed and the people outlining his parole terms.

That completed she walked out of the room with the same men flanking her. As if it was only coincidence that she left the room right before them. When they reached the floo on the Wizengamot floor she was still there, talking with Potter. She smiled at his wife and son, it seemed quite sincere than nodded at him. The slight gesture toward the crowd of reporters told him she would wait until they had gotten away without unnecessary hassle. His nod in reply was slight and he barely saw the quirk of her lips as she turned to answer the young man beside her.

The rush of entering their summer home and being with his wife and son lasted through the day and, except a thorough shower, he had sat with them. Eating and talking. Nothing important or relevant just small family matters. It had been the first time in years that he, with his wife and son, had sat in security on one of their properties. Dinner had been relaxed and he had every intention of finishing his first day home in bed with his wife. First though he had come back to his office.

"Blink." The elf popped into being beside him.

"Please ask Draco to come here. Nott may come or not as he chooses." That had only become more cemented in since the wars end. Draco has done acceptably in his absence though, it seemed. With the tasks he had. Thankfully it wouldn't be forever. Blink popped back in with both young men, dressed casually but not for sleep. Good. Greetings exchanged, he gestured them to sit in the trio of arm chairs before the unlit fire.

"What does she want?" His words explained all he meant to the boys and Draco closed his eyes before meeting them with such emotion that he was taken aback.

"I told her you would do this. Try and turn her into something she isn't." Lucius looked to the other young man for an explanation.

"He doesn't understand, Mr Malfoy. Her motivations, or her reasons. It has been on his mind that you will try to ruin her, or twist their friendship." The keen eyes of the young man were intent on him and it was nice to see such acute observation. Really this boy had many of the traits his son lacked. They made good partners.

"I've told you to call me Lucius many times, Theodore. What do you think?" Relaxing into his comfortable chair and enjoying just being in his usual surroundings he waited for the younger Wizards reply.

"I see no reason for you to ruin her or try and take her down." Was the reply that came. Lucius nodded, that was logical thinking. He didn't have a reason to do so. Whatever had been before, now things seemed a different situation completely. His silver gaze flicked back to his heir. He was here for now but the family would one day be in Draco's hands.

"You trust her then." This was a statement and both took it as such. Curt nods in response.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He thought the question should be asked.

"No." The sullen tones from his son told him that he would prefer to be so. A look at his partner told him it was mutual. He raised an eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise and question.

"She won't have him or us, or me." Theodore answered him. Neither one was looking at him now but at each other. Damnation.

"Surely between you both she could ask for nothing more." He had been thinking that regardless of her fiery denials, something was going on between them. The loyalty shown was out of all context.

"Haven't you done something? Said something?" The flat tone of his son's voice made him wince. So the boy blamed him. He had of course made several comments to her about Draco and not reaching above herself.

"I am why she won't have you?" What had the chit said to the boys?

"I assumed you were at least a part of why Father. What have you had her doing. Mother made a comment last week about you trusting her with tasks or something, you know Mother." The last comment wasn't as frustrated as the first part. Narcissa was a gem and could speak of things without you having an inkling what she meant. If she didn't want you to. Then it clicked.

"Blink" the elf popped in and he requested his wife, and that she be warned the boys were here. Theo tried to quell his smirk and Draco groaned with his usual dramatics. In a minute his wife stood before them, her curtain of hair flowing over one shoulder. Really he couldn't have done better, even his father had agreed.

"Yes darling." She was alert and appeared slightly concerned.

"All is well. I want to ask you about what Miss Granger has told you." He was facing her and noted no change in her inquisitive face.

"Miss Granger told me nothing. Concerning you or this family, other than that you were well and whatever notes you sent me." That seemed to be the truth. He tilted his head slightly, knowing his perfect wife would read the gesture for the question it was. Her chin raised and he knew whatever she said would surprise him.

"When I mentioned there were things I had tried to deal with and been summarily sent home she had no comment other than I speak to you about such personal family matters." Lucius was sure his surprise didn't show. Draco and Thoedore's exchanged glances told him they didn't know what she was speaking of. That was an answer of a sort. She didn't tell Narcissa when asked directly.

"I see. What about her turning them down?" Draco's head came up and in an instant he knew that Narcissa was unaware of this. For a small moment he closed his eyes. This was what came of being out of touch with his family. Really Narcissa usually would have known something like this. She had known every other time their son wanted to fuck the mudblood girl, and she had prepped him early and often about the Nott boy. Rightly as it turned out.

He opened his eyes just in time to see his wife close hers and breath slowly out of her nose. Well this was interesting. Only deliberate disobedience after asking her advice received such a reaction towards himself or his son. Theodore looked uncomfortable, he rather thought he had agreed with Narcissa.

"You don't know her. It's fine for you to give advice but she isn't like any girl you know. What we can give her, security, massive libraries, money, they are things and she doesn't value them or need us to have them. I don't know what you think she has been doing every other Friday when she didn't visit you but the other three received their fair share or visits too. If you thought we were special or held some place above the others you are wrong." His voice was defeated and for the first time Lucius wondered if his son was in love with the chit. Narcissa did grimace slightly at this.

"Darling, I told you she had just been freed from the self imposed fetters of the Ministry. You are hardly a simple man of simple needs. I'm sure she understands better than most that you and Theo are a package." The consoling tone in her voice hid some steel behind it. Later, he told himself. This wasn't the time to get lost in lusting after his wife.

"You think it will be better when they are all out? 'Bas is the only one that won't want her. Maybe Dolohov won't want her body but I doubt he will pass her mind up. I don't know what she has been doing but there have been several things she mentioned and told us she couldn't explain. It's him I'm sure. " Draco spoke as if they didn't understand the situation. Which he really didn't.

"That also ignores the change her leaving the Ministry makes. It was part of the deal she made with Shacklebolt. In order to be acceptable to most politically, she didn't date a wizard at all for those two years." Theodore put in. The amount he didn't know was beginning to upset him.

"Is that why?" Narcissa hadn't known this either.

Both boys nodded at her. She frowned slightly then.

"What did you say Draco?" Narcissa asked. Prior to the war he would have been bored by this discussion but as diverting as other things could be he found his family much more interesting. Even Miss Granger was interesting to him now, as a person, which surprised him. He had found himself wondering about her each time she hadn't been what he expected.

"You know she moved Mother. Before taking her to the cottage I found for her, I took her to Grandmothers dower house. Of all of our properties it was the one most suited to her, you agreed right Theo." The dark haired wizard indicated his agreement.

"Draco, I hate it. Why would I want to live alone in a mansion. Those were her first words. Well she did say it was beautiful too but I could see that she wasn't impressed and didn't understand. After some talking she demanded I get to the point. Regardless of what was said, she basically gave the reason Mother did. She needed some time. We were high maintenance, me more than Theo. I could ask in a year if she was still unattached and we felt the same. Don't worry, she won't be offended if we decide not to." The last was said with a huff.

"I'm sure the gesture was lovely darling." Narcissa consoled him and Theo nodded.

"She isn't indifferent to us. We as wizards are attractive to her. It is our culture, family structures that don't appeal to her I think. Though she does love the Family histories she has managed to save. Several Houses gave her leave after she saved grimoires from eternal destruction." The last of this was said in such a dry voice that he couldn't help the small snort. So that's what had been going on. There had been a few visits that she and he found themselves in agreement on the value of history. Usually neither would agree but both had been arguing the same point. He had only noticed when he had his usual post visit period of rehashing all of her words and what he could glean from them.

"Perhaps you should tell me what she has been up to in the Ministry. The current events ban, as she refers to it, stopped many a discussion point." At this Narcissa drew her wand and transfigured the chair he was on into a small settee. Their eyes met and they shared a moment of appreciation for his lack of any movement at all during her casting. His lady wife was so gifted with magic, it made her all the more alluring. At that he snapped his gaze towards the two younger wizards and watched Draco quickly clasp his friend on the shoulder. They seemed very affected by this whole situation.

"Do you know more than is reported?" Narcissa asked the other two. Two negatives and a shrug. So maybe a small amount and they didn't want to commit.

"Then I will give you the essentials Lucius. Before I begin, I want to make something clear to you. Regardless of whatever follows this conversation you will not use the impetus for her first visit to Azkaban against her for any reason." Of course her voice was calm and smooth. No hint of censure or threat. Both of which were there he was certain. Eyes met across from him and he read the surprise that she knew whatever was coming. He didn't indicate agreement but met her eyes. She would read him, as always. If it was that important to her then he would abide her wishes. A slight softening around her lips was his only thanks. After the last years it was as good as a soft smile.

"On her first visit here, during the interrogation, in addition to the visible methods used, the special poison that Bella was so fond of was used." This was a room holding four that knew precisely what that curse did to a person, their magic. Faces tightened and Draco looked like he wanted to leap to his feet. Only his wife could put that tableau in such acceptable terms. Knowing her as he did the tumult of feelings in her eyes were obvious.

"Using her ties with the new Minister she demanded to see Rabastan. Of course he knew what it was, and sent her to Antonin. What she told me of meeting his was brief but she does have a way with words. She did all the magic, visiting him for instruction and performing it alone. Through this she told no one. Shacklebolt knew something was wrong but not the severity. Eventually they reached the point of having to actually do it. Over six months it took them." Six months, and Dolohov had worked with her. The only choice really. That man was the single most intelligent man he had ever met, and thankfully never faced on a duelling field.

"When she asked the Minister to remove Antonins dampeners she had to tell him why. The way she described it was thus. 'I dropped the glamour and he could see the deterioration, I looked as if I was fading into nothing.' Quite appropriate I thought, considering I am not certain if she understood what would happen to her if she hadn't been cured. The man immediately went with her and watched Antonin perform the procedure. It was quite involved from what she intimated." Lucius could only imagine what might have been involved in separating the diseased magic and not killing the girl.

"In the prison?" Lucius was sure he would have known if Dolohov had been removed. The communication prohibition was always in abeyance.

"Yes, in the same room they always met I believe. He used her wand for the magic required." The room was silent at that, and Lucius mind was whirring. Under his nose they had done this. Dolohov had hinted nothing, or he would have heard about it. What had they been doing after curing the witch, the possibilities were endless. Having shared what she felt was important about that she moved on.

"Meeting Rabastan and being in the prison changed her perspective. She mentioned you boys being there. There were the trials and she did many of the interviews. I know that from the trial records. When she took the job, it was for two main reasons, this is only my opinion. Hermione said she went with a list of questions and demands. Instead of being told to run along he offered her a job and a deal. That's what she calls it. I think she is both proud of her accomplishments and a bit put out to have played the public as she did. Regardless she would be the face of the ministry and go along with what Shacklebolt needed and he would quietly back whatever she thought important. As this played out we were fortunate. Our history and even you became important to her. When she decided to push for the parole bill she informed Shacklebolt this would be the end. I would say she succeeded admirably in all she set out to do." Lucius was soaking up what his wife had said. Narcissa has used her first name, that would bear contemplation and watching. Who could have predicted the witch his son whined about incessantly. 'She isn't as you said father. Not stupid or dirty.' Pushing aside the feelings caused by his choices and beliefs he thought further. Why would she quit at all?

"Do you know why she decided to leave the Ministry at all?" He asked the three around him.

Positive responses from all.

"Hermione wants to apprentice under Dolohov." Draco told him. Dolohov. Even knowing what they had accomplished together such a notion hadn't even crossed his mind. Part of his ever active brain had already been going through his mental list of connections they had suitable for teaching her. That and just been vague enticements he might offer. Surely the wizard wouldn't take her on. No one had measured up to his requirements. Much like Severus in that respect. This was almost to much to absorb along with the selected newspaper articles Narcissa and prepared for him.

"We will have to continue this tomorrow. I did not anticipate this being such a varied subject. We will see you both at lunch." They stood and made their goodbyes, calling for the elf to get home. Alone they settled into each other and he absorbed how it felt to have his wife's weight and warmth lean against him again. Silence reigned as they both enjoyed the solitude.

"I have something for you Lucius." The coy tone in her voice was something he had always enjoyed, in bed and out. Something about her slightly rigid posture told him this wouldn't be a sexual gift. When her palm opened and revealed his Grandmothers ring sitting benignly on her palm he could only blink.

"Please explain." Of course she would hear the tension in his voice and posture. The soft noise she made in reassurance was helpful but that ring had killed two people that he knew of.

"I had Hermione over for tea yesterday after an interesting conversation at Draco's last week. That is when she told me about the curse. After she told me to speak to you about the errands and that she was certain you wouldn't want to have anything to do with her after your release, the two of us got to work. It has been many years since I cast magic like that Lucius. To watch her work and have her take me along was invigorating. Her skill in warding and deciphering is well beyond mine, or most anyone I have ever heard of. She offered him the ring and he picked it up. Disbelieving of the simple weight of it on his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione heard the floo chime and flicked her wand draining the water from the lovely bath she had only been in for ten minutes. Before she could stand she heard a male voice bellow her name.

"Granger!" Draco she thought.

"I'll be right there!" Another wand flick and her clothes flew towards her as she entered her bedroom. Scowling as she heard the feet coming up her stairs.

"Give me a minute!" She shouted while trying to do her bra clasp up. Succeeding she pulled on her underwear. Luna and her had gone and picked them for each other after their latest heart to heart. Hearing the footsteps coming closer she pulled on her leggings and reached for her sweater. Before she could get it on she heard him begin to talk.

"Granger my father doesn't like to be kept waiting. What are you." His voice cut off as the door opened and he didn't notice the fire flash in her eyes. He was too busy staring at her wet hair and chest covered only by a bra. Had he been paying attention to her face he would have reacted and at least pulled his wand. Since he wasn't, the flicks of her wand had accomplished their purpose before he realized.

"If you walk into my bedroom again, with me in it, without my leave to do so I will hurt you." Leaving him bound, silenced and petrified she summoned his wand and pulled her sweater on. Fuming she stomped down the stairs and slipped on a pair of sneakers. With a slam of the closer door, for the prats benefit she walked to the floo room and called out to Lev she would be back and then summoned an envelope from the desk in her office.

"Malfoy residence." Calling into the rushing green flames she whooshed away. Not wanting to enter the home coughing, she kept her tirade in until she exited the floo and waved her wand to clean the debris off.

"Snitch" she said quietly. The elf appeared and she requested a towel. Her shirt was getting wet. Before the elf could pop away she caught its eye. "Draco is to be left there for twenty minutes at least." Seeing the elf agreed, she gave her hair a last squeeze with the towel and thanked him. Really Draco would be helpless without Snitch looking out for him.

Since the elf hadn't given her any other instructions she went down the hallway and into the main sitting room. It was a cultural thing to have doors closed it seemed, and to knock, so Draco had no excuse. Three quick raps and she heard a command to enter.

"Ah Miss Granger. I hadn't expected you so quickly." Lucius Malfoy was scanning her appearance and quirked a brow at her.

"I was bathing when your son entered my home and then bedroom without my leave." She let the rage flash onto her face and then masked it. "He was speaking of how you were not to be kept waiting. Here I am." Her tones were more polite though still frosty. He stood for a moment in silence and stillness at his place by the long window. The light was shining off his perfect hair. Which bothered her more than usual since hers was wet and stuck to the side of her face. She could feel it drip down the back of neck.

"Perhaps you would like your moisture level dealt with. I'm sure Trudy will be happy to at least dry it for you." That was actually a very nice thought. Perhaps it would give her the moral high ground to sit dripping, but it wouldn't be comfortable and she didn't like to make others uncomfortable at her own expense.

"If Mrs Malfoy wouldn't mind. That would be lovely." She didn't offer a smile or respond to his nod. As was the convoluted way of this family he called Blink, his elf, to ask Narcissa if Trudy, her elf, could be spared to help Miss Granger with her hair. Everyone knew Trudy would have come when he called. Draco was the only one in this family that behaved so boorishly. He was the one who had explained the reality of boorish men to her for Merlin's sake. No one had been happy with her dating perfectly harmless muggles. Harry had even tried to lecture her about safety and how guys only wanted one thing.

The elf popped in as expected and gave Hermione a bob before turning herself to face Lucius.

"My mistress wishes to see Miss Granger's current state before it can be hidden from her." Hermione didn't smirk but inside relished the notion of Draco being scolded by his mother. She was sure it would involve the word bedchamber.

"As she wishes." Lucius replied calmly. "Would you like tea?"

"Tea would be lovely Mr Malfoy. Thank you." She had thought she would feel less than she had when he was in prison, compared to him. It was relieving to realise that she felt no disadvantage and felt more comfortable without him being imprisoned. Even just his white collared shirt with what she knew was a casual outfit for him, he seemed much restored and more himself. It gave her hope for the others.

She sat as he gestured for her to do, which meant she was sitting in a different seat than usual. It was odd, the room looked different from here. Usually the lovely gardens were her view and now it was bookshelves. That was probably why she was never seated this way. The door opened and Narcissa swept in. For a moment she wasn't seen since Narcissa didn't look in that direction, but she soon noticed her and her look of horror was comical.

"Hermione. What happened? Lucius what did you do?" She was scolding him and Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"It wasn't me. It was your son. He seems to have entered her home while she was bathing." The even tones did little to hide his amusement at his wife's suddenly incensed expression and then it cooled instantly.

"Am I to understand he was not invited?" Hermione and Lucius nodded.

"Were you suitably dressed at least?" Hermione shrugged slightly.

"Is he here?" Both of them shook their heads. She looked her question between them and Lucius gestured to her.

"Snitch will free him no less than twenty minutes after I arrived here. There is no danger." Just so they were clear. She hadn't harmed him in anyway, just left him in time out. Narcissa nodded as if she hadn't any concern with the predicament her son was in and bade the elf to dry her hair, with the shine that she was so gifted with. The elf looked delighted and in a blink Hermione could feel her hair dry and almost float around her head.

"Lovely. Did you have need of Hermione for some time Lucius?" Narcissa was eyeing her hair still and Hermione gave her a smile. Lucius agreed and Hermione called a thank you into the air, to the elf she realized was already gone.

"It is unfortunate that this meeting began so poorly. It was also perhaps not wise to send Draco to fetch you. However, since you are here and more comfortable I would like to speak to you." Hermione wondered what this could be about. He seemed quite pleasant which worried her, he had only been out for four days. Maybe she should take care of her errand with him first.

"Could I speak with you first? There is something I would like to deal with before Draco returns." Lucius didn't express surprise but did lean slightly forward. Interested. It was much easier to talk to these Slytherins when you knew some of their tells. When she waited he waved her to continue.

"I asked Draco to find me a flat after I no longer needed to be available to the public. Wanting something private. Draco, with his resources immediately came to mind." No harm in feeding the Malfoy ego. All seemed happier when sure of their own superiority in any way. He nodded.

"Of course, he succeeded beyond my expectations and found the perfect cottage. I wouldn't have known to ask for it but really I love it and don't want to move." Hermione knew to pause when speaking with him, or he would interrupt her which led to arguments. He didn't tolerate her doing it to him so she demanded the same courtesy.

"It is reassuring to know that he could complete such a simple task. Why would you leave?" He drawled in his way. She nodded. He would have said nothing if he wasn't pleased by his heir's success. Even if she was peeved, she decided not to mention the time he needed. No real reason to diminish him in his father's eyes.

"I'm sure. The issue is that while I am pleased and would prefer to remain there he has done his level best to make certain I can not pay him for it." Lucius blinked twice.

"Then it seems clear he did not wish you to have the expense." This was said as if she surely could have figured it out. These men could be insufferable.

"I will not live on your, or your sons sufferance. Nor will I take advantage of him in such a way." Hermione said it as she meant it. Firmly, and then waited for him to process her request.

"I am certain he did not intend that you do so. What would you like me to do?" He seemed curious now. Like he didn't know at all what she might say.

"Accept payment and provide the deed of purchase. I had it assessed and the amount is enclosed. If it is insufficient I will of course provide the remainder promptly." Hermione lifted her chin in challenge and watched his nose rise to the occasion. Much of their communication was non verbal. His unwillingness to speak to her civilly, to her standards, meant that she returned the communication she received. Not receiving an answer promptly she handed him the envelope. He didn't look at it, merely placed it in his inner coat pocket. Agreement. Suddenly she wondered why that had been so easy. This whole conversation had been much different than any they had previously had.

"Now we can move on to why I requested your presence. Last night I went to one of my contacts, to renew our previous arrangements and was turned down. I visited another and received the same treatment. The current arrangements are preferable and they have not received leave to commence another agreement." It was disconcerting to have so much of his attention on her. Reading her. What he expected to see, she didn't know. While she hadn't thought of this, it wasn't surprising. Nothing in the vow mentioned Lucius and she had made her own agreements with them. He had been in Azkaban and unable to provide the introduction.

"Surely that would be what you would expect from someone you entered into an agreement with." He couldn't argue with that. It was the basic premise of these kind of agreements, keeping them on schedule and keeping them private.

"Indeed." There was more of a dryness to his words than she had heard. In another person she would have called it chagrin for underestimating her. Before he could continue there were three raps at the door. The same cool command of enter was given. Draco entered and she assumed, opened his mouth from the small sound that she heard before his father indicated her, seated with her back to him.

"I believe your mother wants to speak to you Draco." Lucius was expressionless and Hermione didn't hold back her small smirk. She hadn't and wouldn't turn to face him.

"Of course Father." He sounded as petulant as a young child. The door closed and Hermione let out the giggle. Unable to care that it was Lucius Malfoy that she was sharing the amusement with. His posture relaxed, further than she had ever seen it.

"So you will come with me tonight then?" He seemed certain she would and he was right. This would be one persona she wouldn't have to play anymore.

"No, but she will." They shared a small moment of understanding and she finished her tea then excused herself and left the slightly bizarre meeting and it's related moments behind for an afternoon of rune translation. It was excellent to have time for conversations and work.

* * *

"It went alright then?" Narcissa didn't look up from her stack of papers and binder of swatches.

"Mmm" he replied as he walked to the dressing room. Cloaked and in all black the two of them had been a sight. It wasn't the most comfortable though and as he changed his mind went over the evening. Setting it in his mind. As he went through his ablutions a few points stood out.

"Nothing to say darling?" His wife asked him as they sat in front of their fire in the settee.

"I find myself surprised." That covered it. Gathering his thoughts he told his wife the salient points.

"We looked a matched pair, all black and she must have worn heels because she came up to my nose. Even to the coil of blond hair that showed. Her only name in that alias is My Lady. The two that were more philanthropic will cost more. I told her she overpaid, apparently several of the men have families. It seems she used her Ministry access liberally." He mused aloud.

"It was vows then? I could see nothing in their minds." Of course she had used legilimency in her curiosity.

"Mmm. They couldn't think of her unless the payment was late or she was in front of them personally. Signed to her magical signature. I shall have to figure out how to transfer such vows to Draco eventually." It was difficult to admit how impressed he had been by the wording and structure of the vow. Her lack of expression when he requested she be the bonder to his vow of the same exact wording was also appreciated.

"You used her vow?" Narcissa didn't mask the slight surpriseff in her voice.

"Mmm." That was enough for tonight. An hour spent in bed with his wife before sleep would end this pleasant day.


	13. Chapter 13

After standing in the Wizengamot courtroom for Dolohov's hearing Hermione felt drained. The reporters had a field day and she was sure whatever would be written would further worsen her mood. Several people had approached her with offers of dinner, a job, and even one apprenticeship. Though that was flattering, this wasn't the place for it, and she found herself insulted.

Apparently people had thought that she had left the Ministry for a reason they would deem good enough. Marriage or a more prestigious job offer seemed the most common assumptions. Having let them down everyone who wanted her name attached to theirs was coming out of the woodwork. Narcissa had warned her a few days ago at tea and she thought she had understood. This was far more than she expected. Neither Harry nor Kingsley standing beside her seemed to deter the hoard in anyway. Each man had asked a hopeful suitor to leave before they were escorted out. That was embarrassing in the extreme and she had seen a flash bulb go off then.

Planning to go home and immerse herself in a potion she had been waiting for time to brew, perhaps she was less polite than she would have been.

"Mr Avery, if you would like to speak to Mr Malfoy then I suggest you send him an owl. Good day." Turning away she headed for the lifts. This morning she had been planning on eating in the cafeteria and visiting but now that wasn't a good idea, another person might accost her and she would probably draw her wand. She made it to the atrium and was about to escape into muggle London when she heard her name. When she turned and saw who it was, she was glad she hadn't kept walking as she had momentarily considered. Susan and Astoria were walking towards her.

"I'm sure you just want to escape so thank you for waiting." Susan greeter her. Astoria merely gave her a smile that said it all.

"Lunch with us? Not here of course." Hermione didn't really want to but she did want to see her friends and while she had time these two were as busy as she had been before.

"Cleinfeld's?" She asked with a real smile. She could take an hour and enjoy a delicious meal. Their tomato salad was worth the visit.

Together the three headed away from the phone box entrance and to the floo. As if by magic people allowed them through and the last thing Hermione noticed as she stepped into the fireplace was another flashbulb.

Seated comfortably among the cozy round booths in the restaurant owned by Astorias cousin, the three witches were gossiping and laughing.

"How could you let him go on like that?" Susan laughingly asked the Slytherin witch.

"Easily." Hermione and Astoria answered together and they all laughed.

"What did you say to Seamus?" Susan asked her, suddenly it seemed like.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He told me that after talking to you he had decided that he wasn't the best for me and that he was sorry for leading me on." The tenor of the conversation had changed completely in that one sentence. Hufflepuff or not, Susan Bones could be fierce when angry but Hermione didn't see that now. Rapidly she thought through what she had said to Seamus.

"I said that there was no time to waste if he was the wizard that would treat you as you deserve. A witch like you only came around once in a lifetime and if he thought that he could be the wizard you need, nothing else would matter to you. Or something very close to that." Hermione was shocked. These two had been dancing around each other for the last year. They had attended a couple functions together and seemed smitten. "I am sorry Susan. If I thought he would take that and twist it I would never have said anything."

"You were right to. Several wizards have asked me about the two of you and I only replied there was no formal understanding. That's all it seemed to lack. Neither of you have dated others that I know of." Astoria put in. Looking calculating and perfectly symbolic of her House. Susan only looked thoughtful.

"He told be that yesterday and I was devastated. Went home and sobbed, before calling Hannah. Of course she made be feel much better and I do know that in this situation it wasn't something wrong with me. Why did he take so long to decide this?" Neither of her friends had answers. Apparently deciding a topic change was in order Astoria winked at Susan.

"Draco and Theo got you into bed yet?" It was one of their favourite things to tease her about. The men she surrounded herself with and loved but didn't sleep with. Neither girl understood. Even Harry, both were sure he would if she indicated interest. Her groan surprised them.

"They have ramped up their campaign. Well Draco has. Theo is smarter and understands that this just makes me angry. He walked into my bedroom last week and I had to go to Lucius to pay for my house." Both girls having been raised in pureblood homes with traditional upbringings were a bit shocked.

"You told him no?" Susan asked. She nodded.

"And your sure Hermione? No need to be alone of you don't want to be." Astoria looked a bit concerned for her friend. Both witches had encouraged her to date more.

"It's not the right time and I am not sure they are the right wizards. They want more than I want to give. I also just don't want to be involved that way with that particular family. The whole Azkaban thing complicated my perspective. I truly don't think his parents would ever approve and I have come to enjoy the Malfoys." Susan scoffed gently at her.

"They wouldn't care. I've seen them with you. There is real affection, and attraction." Astoria nodded.

"I've seen them watch you too Suze." Hermione winked at the witch and she blushed. That might bear thinking on. Not now but she would come back to it in a month or so. Her friend needed time to get over Seamus and the boys to let go of this idea of her. Susan did want a career in politics and they would enjoy that more, paving her way behind the scenes. Astoria has no interest in them, having grown up with them and knowing their families. After the war her father and relented on many issues and Astoria was determined not to marry unless she fell in love.

Coming for lunch had been a good idea, and much needed.

* * *

"Can we make a stop before we go home?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Of course. Like this?" Luna indicated the state of her clothes and hair. Neither girl liked scourgifying their hair and the clothes were spelled to repel magic so those were dirty too. This had been four days of climbing mountain sides on the coastal mountains of Scotland. It had been Luna who asked her to go but Hermione had been waiting for a reason to get away. She had even looked into a couple weekend away deals. Ever since Dolohov's hearing she had been curse breaking like crazy.

After the war they had Bill Weasley and some other curse breakers come into Grimmauld but only to move it all to the attic and leave it there. Hermione had done the warding for stabilization so nothing went off without being contained. She had cleaned fourteen items though two were cursed again. Practice makes perfect and if you never cast curses you couldn't if you needed to. It had also been another path of study she was considering. It wasn't as exclusive but she could become a Master without studying under one. Proofs and documentation could be submitted to the guild with practicals supervised. It didn't seem like enough though and she had been contemplating going it alone. It was intimidating to consider and this break had really helped her think about it without the ability to use another project to distract herself.

The species division had finally gotten around to contracting Luna for a census of the unicorn population. It required a partner but the way they would come to her made counting from a far vantage point possible. That put Luna in a valley and Hermione finding a place above her with a clear view. This would take about a year, Luna had agreed.

"If we could. I need to go there and make a decision. You will be helpful." Luna just nodded and the girls stuffed the sandwich wrappers back in their bags. It was a long hike out but since they would have to come back close to where they had been, they wanted no magical traces to upset their natural movements or their counts would be off. Luna was a marvel at understanding migration patterns within magical places. When Luna held her hand out Hermione took it and spun them away with a crack.

The two girls appeared in front of the barren hilltop and Luna looked around. Hermione took a deep breath. When she had come here soon after starting at the Ministry it was for work. Then she had selfishly used her clearance to seized estate to search for anything on the curse. She found nothing on it, but several things that were helpful in other ways. Texts she had never seen on the cruciatus and even two that were listed as books no longer in existence. When she had plundered the estate of what she thought valuable over 99% of it was left. She had sealed the file and warded the estate herself.

It was listed as the only magical property for hundreds of kilometres so magicals here must be rare. Regardless she had hidden it so no one would be tempted to try and get into the seemingly empty gothic mansion. Complete with gargoyles and spires that appeared to reach the clouds. She hadn't entered the spires but enlisted Harry to fly her around them to check the contents and magic there. All she had done was put extra protections so no one could get in. The feel of that magic was disgusting.

Luna was squinting as if her vision wasn't in focus so Hermione waved her wand and the place appeared. Luna hadn't let go of her hand since arrival but it tightened.

"This is the castle." Hermione tilted her head. Not understanding the reference.

"Rabastan's dreadful castle." Luna sounded anguished. Hermione could only imagine the way they must speak to each other. Probably told each other stories of their lives. Easier that way, Luna used to speak about herself that way. It wasn't as often now but in that dungeon, it made sense. Both needing the escape. Rabastan had lived like that for too long. Bringing Luna answered her question though. Rabastan could not return here. It would be worth overstepping to make sure of it.

"Sun, he can not come here." The blazing look in her friends sky blue eyes was heartening to see. Referring to her as Sun made her wonder if that was her name in Luna's stories that featured her.

"No he can not." Was all she said but more than that was meant.

"I'll help you find his dream cottage. We described them to each other once. They were quite similar. Excepting the creatures and some of my design ideas." If they had been anywhere else both girls would have laughed. Not here though.

"Make it go away again. Let's go get clean enough to hunt for cottages instead of unicorns." Her grin was faint but Hermione returned it and this time Luna apparated them to their location.


	14. Chapter 14

Another discreet glance towards the apothecary finally showed her what she had been hoping to see the last half dozen times she snuck a glance. Sabrina was walking up Diagon Alley towards her. Thank Merlin.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go, it was lovely to see you all." Hermione didn't let any of her haste show but inside she was running full steam ahead toward the gleaming golden bun on top of the other witches pretty face.

There was a crowd as usual on a weekend of good weather. It was her own lack of awareness that got her caught in that mess of Gryffindor females back there. Some kind of brunch had been organized and the fake apologies for not inviting her were laughable. They didn't want to invite her and she didn't want to have to make up excuses as to why she couldn't go. It was Parvati's voice calling her name that had stopped her and she had already turned around when she noticed the group of about ten young women behind her prior roommate.

Even Romilda Vane was there and that just made Hermione's hackles rise. Most people in Wizarding Britain didn't take Witch Weekly seriously, but having a conversation in the earshot of a scandal reporter like her made Hermione uncomfortable. Ginny hadn't been to bad really, she thought as she walked further from the gaggle of females. Two mentions of Harry, one of ron, two insults to her clothes, and one shot at the reasons she must have had for supporting the parole bill and even attending Malfoys hearing.

Her having been there was reported but not speculated on until it hit the scandal rags, as her mother had called those kinds of papers while she was growing up. Was she sleeping with Draco or Lucius, and was this behind Harry's back or was there some kind of ménage à trois in play. Would the others being released be added to veritable harem that only a woman such as Hermione could sanction. What kind of woman she was hadn't been explicitly explained at all, merely hinted at.

Finally reaching Sabrina her smile must have shown the relief she felt. Her unvoiced question made Hermione roll her eyes in exasperation.

"If we are still going to that bookshop, you will see for yourself." Hermione said in greeting.

"Of course. Martin told be a friend of his was dropping off back issues of Potions Quarterly and Brewers too. Unless you don't want to?" Clearly curious, she knew better than to crane her neck to see whatever had been bothering the other witch.

"Let's go then. I wish Brewers was still being published. The articles were more thoughtful I think. Less structured." Hermione replied and they linked arms and began back down the Alley, the way she had come. They chatted about potions articles and didn't make eye contact with the girls though Sabrina's slight tightening of her grip on Hermione showed she had seen the problem.

Inside the crisp clean used bookshop, Tatter's, they weren't the only ones but there weren't many. In the back of the store was a smaller room containing only academic journals and published papers. It was separated but worth digging around in. Much like the stacks at school, you could find some absolute gems in this store.

Fingers flicking through the magazine like publications, the two girls broke the comfortable silence when they found something good or interesting. A little pile grew beside each of them.

"It's not over here. 1765 you said right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, that's okay. It's the only one he is missing from this publisher so it's worth it to just keep looking." Hermione answered. Draco didn't have that edition of Brewers, it would make a good gift one day so she always looked out for it. He had been a bit odd lately but Hermione was sure it wouldn't last.

"Do you know what he will do, after?" Sabrina's voice was very quiet and Hermione stopped looking through that shelf had hand had been separating. For a moment she didn't know what she was talking about. Then it clicked. Her brother. After the hearing.

"Not really. Had enough here?" Receiving a nod they picked up their finds and headed for the cash register.

One of her favorite things about Wizarding shops was the cash registers. Magic allowing them to be whatever the proprietors wished and most were works of art to Hermione. Muggle payment was way easier and faster. Here it was charming and creative. This one had a hand protruding from the desk that ran its finger across a stack of spines and then typed all the relevant information into the main body of the machine. It's buttons were sunk and all five typed at once. The total appeared in numbers that popped up and Hermione couldn't help her delighted smile. As usual the proprietor Hank Tatter, just grinned indulgently at her and seeing her nod the hand did the same for Sabrina's stack. At her protest his face became instantly serious.

"I make it a point to never argue with this witch. It's been good for me and business." Then his face softened and he winked broadly at the younger witch. Seemingly so startled by the abrupt change and the broad wink she was quiet as they left the store.

"He's always been so morose when I'm in there." Hermione only chuckled at her new friend.

"It's all a front really. One day I walked in there to find his wife arguing with him, loudly, about the state of the shop. Why would anyone want to buy from a place that offered cobwebs free of change or something she was hollering at him. Matilda looked up and I knew I was in trouble. I shopped there often already and had since school, except when they went to his sister in Canada at the beginning of sixth. Anyway he just pointed at the back room, knowing what I wanted, and she told me to stop right there. You can't tell Hermione Granger what to do woman he shot at her. I was right in the middle of a married couples squabble and was thinking about getting out of there." It was hard not to laugh, remembering that day. Hermione told the saga of Matilda Tatter introducing herself and demanding to know if she enjoyed dirt, cobwebs, dim lighting for reading, the list was long.

"If I can't tell Hermione Granger what to do then you Hank Tatter can just do what she wants. Come back tomorrow and you will be surprised. I did and I was. Apparently it was an ongoing argument of many years and she had taken up baking again after years of refusing to do what he wanted if he wouldn't do what she wanted." Both girls were laughing when they heard a voice behind them.

"Isn't this chummy." On the crowded street Hermione had been ignoring most of what she could feel of people and their magics. It was hard to converse or even enjoy herself if she was constantly scanning and assessing risks. Wasn't one Weasley enough for today. Meeting Sabrina's eyes quickly in apology she turned around.

They were in the open street of Diagon Alley on a busy day. People were already watching. Ah there was the gaggle of girls she had escaped earlier too. Seemingly on its own about six feet of empty space opened around the group of three. Another glance told her that Sabrina wasn't going to leave her here and save herself from the public embarrassment sure to follow.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione had her Ministry mask on. Everyone deserves to feel as if you were listening respectfully to them, even if you weren't. Susan and Astoria used to have a hard time not laughing as she listened to absolute idiocy with the same interested expression. On people who knew her it was easy to see that she wasn't expressing herself normally but sometimes that was preferable.

"Hermione. The Malfoys weren't enough? Going to pick up all the unwanted?" Immediately Hermione was enraged. Having a go at her she had expected but Sabrina? Who he had never even spoken to, as far as she knew. Aware of the crowd she moderates her answer.

"I did hope we could be polite in public. I'm sure I told you that I had no desire to be in the papers due to your outbursts." This was a knife edge. She wouldn't take his garbage but she also knew that if he really lost his temper things could get out of hand.

"As if. You made sure everyone would be talking about you when you sided with Death Eaters instead of your friends. Who fought against those people. Have you forgotten what they did?" This was so uncomfortable. They had this conversation countless times, though that had been less public.

"I've given my reasons to you and everyone else. All Wizengamot minutes relating to bill are available for public viewing once the bill has been ratified." This would anger him but hopefully might make some people read them rather than just believing whatever insane possibilities rumor fed.

"The girl that was tortured on the floor of Malfoy Manor would never have done this! Walking around in public with them now too. You've probably been hiding everything from us." So many things in his words were hurtful. How dare he refer to that day in public. The offender was dead and hadn't received a trial. Their war statements were sealed and it had never been reported. Hardly anyone knew and the wave of whispers made her want to be sick. Frantically trying to keep the mask of composure she had been holding, she carefully annunciated her next words.

"It seems all traces of your loyalty and discretion are gone. Perhaps you would like me to tell the public everything that you did during that year? It seems you think I deserve no privacy." Deciding to end the public tableau here and so upset about what he had said that she knew she couldn't remain in control for very much longer. She felt Sabrina grab her hand and squeeze. Thankfully Hermione squeezed back and began to turn around. Just as Ron's hand came down on her shoulder she heard a yell.

"That is enough Ron." Harry's hard voice, even seeming far away, helped her spirits a little bit but this wouldn't help them leave. Hermione looked up in the direction of his voice and noticed Narcissa Malfoy stood with Marianna Greengrass. The firm nod indicated support should she need it. Hermione gave a look towards the crowd and a slight shake of her head. The last thing she wanted was Narcissa involved in a public display like this, especially with the mention of their home. Their family had enough scrutiny at the moment. Continuing to scan she found Harry reaching the edge of the crowd. She did feel relieved, like any chance of having to fight her way out had disappeared. That hadn't been likely but having been hunted once she found herself unable to shake those thoughts.

"You think she should be walking around with a Death Eaters sister? You heard some of the comments he made that night." With that Hermione lost her temper and slashed a silencing spell at her one time friend. Then she looked at Harry whose chest was heaving and his hair was ruffled. The shorter messy look was good on him but this wasn't that. Obviously his hands had been in it. Probably as he rushed to her rescue.

For a long minute their eyes met and she gave a pleading look not to act rashly. Then she felt Sabrina give her hand another squeeze and the taller witch leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I doubt he would have been happy with whatever my sometimes crude brother said to you being directed at him." Hermione couldn't help the flush of color rise to her cheeks even as she nodded her agreement. The smirk she got from the witch made her elbow her gently. Harry must have known what had been said and came closer. Speaking privately to the two witches he leaned in so not to be heard.

"Something about only needing one hand to lift you." The mischievous look made Hermione laugh. The three of them chuckled until Ginny started screeching at them.

"What have you done to him? I'll have you arrested for assault." The three of them scoffed and Harry gestured her to leave. He would stay, until she got away anyways. She reached out and squeezed his hand in thanks before turning toward the crowd in the direction of the apparition point.

"Want to say hi to Sally?" Sabrina asked in such a jocular tone tone that Hermione could only laugh in response while she nodded.

As soon as the girls got to the front door of the flat, a door at the end opened. Three cat heads and one little old woman peeked out and scanned Hermione before recognizing her and widening her eyes comically. At the girls laughter sally laughed too and then needed to be reassured that her exception to have two extra kneazles was a lifetime one.

"Since you let him out, I'm thinking that the brother is an approved visitor?" Her voice asked with a tentative tone and she was again reassured that though loud, Thorfinn was no danger.

Seated on the couch in the small apartment Hermione noticed the other witches serious face and knew it was time to talk about what would happen with her brother or what just happened with Ron. She couldn't talk about that right now, so Sabrina's initial concern was preferable.

"He can of course stay with you if that is what you both want. Please don't be offended if he chooses not too. There are a myriad of reasons he might and none of them have anything to do with how he feels about you." Hermione watched her face and could see some understanding and a bit of confusion.

"Azkaban is better but it was mostly isolation. This is a building with several floors of people. Also he is aware of what people think of them and I'm sure, worried about that affecting you." Seeing that Sabrina understood but looked concerned she continued.

"Rabastan can not go back to Lestrange Manor, it was deemed unsalable, and it is. A lifetime's curse breaking might clean it up. Luna and I have found him a cabin that we hope he will like and it has two bedrooms. They bunked together and Rabastan mentioned enjoying his company. I'm sure you know that they are quite close. Worry over each other. Don't be surprised if he is often there. I haven't gone to Gringotts but I can go with you, if you want. I don't know what is left of the family estate but perhaps something. Your personal inheritances should be there. I made sure of that, and now that Thorfinn can legally act as your paterfamilias that should be open to you eventually." She was sure Sabrina knew about her family home being seized. Eventually it would be put up for sale. Maybe they would want to buy it back. Regardless, the push she had made to keep individual inheritances legally separated had been backed by the goblins and succeeded. The Malfoy family had been fined harshly but Draco's personal accounts had not been. Since Ivor Rowle had died in the battle Thorfinn would have been scion, a dependent, and the paperwork would have gone through like that. Rabastan as well.

"He has always seemed so strong to me. Will he, Will he be different?" The question was an honest one and hurt Hermione to think about the witch worrying.

"You will recognize him no problem. He is as big as ever. Brags about the number of sit ups he can do. His hair is shorter and he looks a bit older." Hermione let herself really think about how he looked and Sabrina caught her expression.

"He's alright then, if you have that look." A shoulder nudge and both girls were giggling at the immaturity. They played a few hands of poker with chocolates for chips and Hermione went home thinking that she had made a real friend.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning she read the papers and the single headline of Witch Weekly. It was all related to Ron's very public disclosure. Some mentioned Sabrina and some were more focused on Harry coming to her rescue. That one had several pictures of them hugging or holding hands, even her kissing him on the cheek. Of course the photos movements cut off before her lips touched him so it looked as if she would kiss his lips. Those hardly mattered. Intimacy with her first real friend didn't concern her, or him.

How to deal with the situation. The articles speculating about her personally bothered her less than the ones speculating about the night at Malfoy Manor. Or it's connection to circumstances now. Some things were private. They had been for three years. Even the stupid article about what kind of comment Rowle had made and which night exactly that had been. Never had it concerned her. Other things about that run in had, but some throw away comment designed to take her off guard and her equally crude reply didn't rate. So many things had happened with only certain individuals.

Unless it had been part of a trial most of the times words or memories were kept private. The statement disclosure bill had been made public so people would be relatively truthful. It had a two century seal on the box and vows of silence required if you had the clearance to open it. There were protective charms and even intent wards she had cast on the vault of private war records. That is how people were able to function relatively well together. A few times since the war there had been duels or lawsuits and in closed session the records had been used to correlate the truth, or as close to, as they could get. It also helped people get closure. Missing was a hard designation to live with. The hope and fear. A small group of people under vow and secrecy wards had searched records for answers to people's fates.

Ron had basically opened hers on the Main Street. She wanted to eviscerate him for it. Part of her so hurt and angry, that he could betray her that way. After everything. Loyalty. Times like this it was hard to follow her rule of only reacting once she had calmed down. Most of her embarrassments or over reactions came from her heightened emotions. It wasn't the best way to make decisions. That had been another one of her conversations with Luna that led to some honest conclusions. Luna had been equally embarrassed to recount her worst decisions and why she had made them so it was easier to go back and forth sharing them. Both had found some things out about themselves, and each other.

Petting Lev and looking out the window of the room she had turned into her book depository. She didn't have it arranged as a library yet, but in her own way it was grouped relevantly and easy to actually find something. Even if you couldn't remember the author or exact title. The floo chimed and she really didn't want to be interrupted. There was also the fact her mouth wasn't to be trusted in her current mood.

So many things were entwined in this one event. It was one of her worst days ever, even after this time but it had been private and therefore she wasn't stared at for it. Knowing full well that she doubly just point other people she knew had suffered to take the eyes off of her made it harder too. In addition to her anger, she felt petulant. It didn't matter what she wanted, her reaction would have to be responsible. Set an example for the next time something like this happened. That made her more frustrated.

The door opened and she didn't have to turn around to know it was Harry. He too would have nowhere else to turn. Only they could understand the almost unbelievable level of treachery. Even though she had expected a certain amount of backlash from him, this had never even crossed her mind. The chair creaked softly next to her. For minutes they looked out the window then she felt his eyes on her. Would his be sad, conflicted, or just that slightly broken look he got when he remembered something he had lost. Suddenly her anger was tempered by guilt. Hurting Harry had never been something she was okay with. It was what prompted the conversation about not attending the blasted dinners in the first place.

"I don't know what to do." Harry sounded exhausted. Unable to put off seeing what might be on his face she turned to him. She was startled by the anger there. His face was tight and his shoulders were so rigid that he wasn't sitting normally. His hair was a disaster and his eyes were nearly glowing. This was unexpected.

"About what?" She asked, slightly tentatively.

"All of it." His answer didn't help much.

"Are you angry at Ron." This seemed the right question as it got a torrent of speech from him.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it. I know you are thinking it. This doesn't just affect us. We can't even react. I never would have thought. You mentioned an oath or vow after the war and I never thought we would need one. To bring that up on the street. Narcissa Malfoy was the one that called me. Well two others did too but her patronus was first. I wasn't sure exactly what she deemed an uncomfortable situation for you but it sounded bad. I don't know what I thought I would find. You against a dozen assailants or you having cursed someone in Diagon. How could he? I am so embarrassed. Not of what happened but of the way everyone will look at me and you. Wondering what other terrible days and nights there were." He seemed to run out of steam and sag into the seat. He put his head down on his crossed arms and looked utterly defeated. He had been in this pose the day after Ron left and it had snapped her out of her own stewing rage and mostly the fear that he would be caught. He knew half of the wards and most of the mission.

Eventually she had realized, as had he that they could go on, alone together.

Things hadn't been the same. Especially after the war was over. It was better to be together and try and let things go while the mission kept priority. After though? How could you date someone who had left? Even a kiss couldn't change her feelings. Harry saw it differently and just adjusted what he told Ron. The comfortable topic of quidditch and evenings of chess were the same as ever.

As she had expected eventually the floo chimed.

For a moment she didn't want to interrupt him but knew he wouldn't want anyone walking in on him like this. His magic was probably wrapped up tight in his effort to keep control. That was a problem for magicals.

"It's Theo." She murmured. He sat up but didn't change much else about his worn appearance.

"Hermione?" Two gold lights appeared above their heads and both of them shared an exasperated look at the magical solution to looking. The door wasn't closed, so he entered slowly. Scanning his surroundings as if he wasn't sure of what he would find.

"Potter."

"Nott"

Hermione scoffed slightly. These two actually got along pretty well and their formalities exasperated her. Both seemed to think it was easier to be friendly and not acknowledge it. Harry had even got together with Theo to brainstorm for cases when Hermione couldn't. Theo liked the mystery aspect and Harry the mind so different from his own.

"Are you okay?" He meant was she falling apart or in such a rage that she couldn't stop the magical overage. She nodded. Then but her lip and waited.

"He is angry." Theo told her, knowing she was worried over Draco. That was better than the alternatives.

"Narcissa?" It was terrible that she was there. No doubt she had carried herself to her own satisfaction but still, it was something Hermione would change about that scenario if she could.

"Solemn." That was curious. Hermione would have imagined haughty or going through her books of blueprints and swatches. She wouldn't claim to know the other witch well by any means but she had seen her react to public scrutiny many times. Taken notes from afar and even had conversations about it recently.

"Should I?" Feeling as Theo was waiting for something she offered unsurely.

"Snitch made your scones." Harry hummed from beside her. They really were very good. So was the Malfoy Estate jam selection. Better than either boys apartment. Jam was something she really enjoyed, Harry too. Both occasionally hit up farmers markets and shared their finds. She raised her eyebrows in question. Harry would come or she would be by later.

"Of course you are welcome Potter." Theo answered the situation as if it was always a forgone conclusion.

"I'll come for the scones." He nudged her shoulder and they filed out of the library, leaving Lev on Hermione's warm chair.

* * *

It was a different scene than she had expected. Instead of casually arrayed around a room or standing grouped in front of a fireplace, the Malfoys were seated around a laden dining room table. Instead of the huge one that seated twenty it was round and would seat perhaps eight. Harry didn't seem to notice the change but to Hermione it was obvious.

Trudy was there and the elf waved snapped her fingers, providing the extra place setting and chair. Not knowing what to say she sat on the open place next to Draco and waited. Harry seemed to catch on that reaching for one of the cinnamon buns would be bad form as he didn't though he was eyeing the spread before him with interest. After a moment though his attention moved to her and then around the table. Serious faces and no emotion, even Hermione sat stoically. He straightened and the food no longer held his interest, this was his work face.

"Miss Granger, we are." Lucius began speaking and though she wasn't sure what he would say the slight uncomfortable tone to his voice told her she didn't want to hear it. Not from him or anyone else alive.

"I am sorry to interrupt Mr Malfoy, but if this is anything other than a friendly brunch with perhaps some discussion of what we might do, then I must decline." Her voice was firm though not hard at all. Draco just nodded at her and relaxed. Narcissa pursed her lips slightly and nodded at Lucius. Seeming to take the cue from his family that he should let it go, he gestured to the plate of scones piled before her.

"I hear you enjoy scones with jam. Draco insisted we have one of each of our Estate made ones. Have you a favourite?"

"This is where you got the special jam from! No wonder you wouldn't let me take the jar. Talk about not sure the store has anymore." Harry's teasing her about her hoarded preserves seemed to break the last of the tension.

"The raspberry rhubarb one, on plain scones. Or the spiced current with cyan on the ham scones." She answered him seriously. She was paid by Draco in scones and when the situation was dire, actual jars of jam.

"I wouldn't have thought Draco would let go of that particular blend. We only get about a case a year I think." He looked interested and even more so when Theo grinned at Draco, who looked at Hermione threateningly. Weighing her options she considered.

"For another jar, I won't answer." All of them laughed at the pained look he gave her then seemed incredulous at his nod. Theo was trying to hide his wide smile behind his coffee cup and Narcissa gave up on her pretended disapproval.

"You know, I'm sure we have the recipe son. Nest time you need something hidden." They exchanged glances and Hermione wondered when she would be offered the magical piece of paper. Hopefully in the not to distant future, what she might have to do in exchange was best left to time.

"Did you get away alright yesterday?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Yes. Mr Weasley, William, he walked us to the apparition point as soon as you had left." That was interesting. She would have to owl him her thanks. She smiled a relieved smile and received one in turn.

"Sabrina Rowle has grown into a lovely young woman." She put in.

"Yes. I have found a friend in her I think. I want to invite her next time we brew Draco. She's good and thinks things through differently than you or I. More like Theo but not so temped to encourage us onwards. To our detriment, just to make sure we don't get careless." The last was a shot at his habit of encouraging them and then being on hand to make sure no one got hurt. Or if they did it was quiet. Harry laughed and raised his glass to Theo. The last time he had called Harry to get an Auror healer so they didn't have to take them in to St Mungos or tell Narcissa. The rest of the meal passed with comfortable chatter and Narcissa making suggestions as to who Harry should consider now that he was free. The fact that she made pointed suggestions to all four unattached young people made it more tolerable but Harry blanched when Parkinson was mentioned.

"Now then, let's go to the sitting room and we can discuss today's issue." Narcissa ordered them and obediently they filed out of the dining room and into the sitting room, it wasn't close. This was no Malfoy Manor but it was another mansion all the same. Comfortably arrayed around the room as she had earlier expected all looked to her.

"I don't know. I'm sure we could get him to take a vow to prevent another issue later. One with more consequence. I'll have to make some kind of statement. Kings sent me an owl this morning, whatever I want he will back" That was the only thing that came to mind. They couldn't put this back in the bag.

"He won't like it." Harry put in though he didn't sound to bothered. She agreed.

"It seems our response is dependent on what you do, Miss Granger." Lucius put in. That was true in a way. It would be better for them to basically back whatever she said than try to excuse the situation. She thought about that and met Harry's eyes. He shrugged. Whatever she wanted.

"I will give a statement. All can understand, I am sure, that not everyone was in control of their homes or what happened in them. I will reference the school. That should help bring the focus away from me personally. I was not the only one tortured in that time period." The silence was heavy and she shrugged helplessly. Lucius again spoke, to her relief.

"That should be sufficient Miss Granger. Those closest to the conflict will empathize and understand. Those further away, there is little we can do." He too shrugged, or his version of one. It was a slight one shoulder affair.

"Want to fly Potter? I've got a snitch here." Draco broke in and the three young men were out of the room before any of the ones left behind had spoken.

"Children." Narcissa opined. The next two hours were spent comfortably discussing the Ministry and Narcissa's next charity function, before she went to see Kingsley.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione Granger Gives a Statement with Powerful People Standing Behind Her

By: Barbara Southington

It was reported in the evening edition yesterday, what Ronald Weasley shouted to Hermione Granger in the street. Her statement today is in response to the heretofore undisclosed assertion that she had been tortured in the home of the Malfoy Family during the last portion of the war. Here is her statement, as it was spoken in the Ministry Atrium this afternoon.

"I would like to begin by stating that this statement will not contain more than one detail of anything that happened to or around me during the last year of the war. While I am personally upset by the breach of my privacy there is a larger concern. There has been an understanding since the conflict finished, that we would all let the past remain just that. Many of us have memories or experiences that we have to live with everyday. It is more than we can expect from each other to have our privacy violated publically.

More than one person was harmed in a place they should have been safe. The home spoken of was not the only one in which things were done against its owner's wishes or control. Each of us has experiences with others, that few know of. An entire seven year range of students spent a year under horrendous conditions and have moved on admirably. Do not take this away from them.

I understand that I am somewhat of a public figure, with less privacy than some. Do not use this as a reason to gossip about my personal life. The person who is responsible for my pain is dead.

If you do not know what it is like, then do not speculate and be grateful. I am not alone in having suffered at the wand of another. I would like to thank the people standing here with me for supporting me in this time. Also we would like to collectively remind the public that it is your responsibility, and ours, to make this community a safe one. Free of the fear of public humiliation or disclosures. Thank you for coming."

Admirable sentiments from a prestigious crowd of the well known and powerful. It does shed more questions on the public friendship that seems to exist between Miss Granger and some of the families she has been seen with.

Hermione sat at a conference table, newspaper folded beside her and waited for Ron to answer yes or no to the proposed vow. Susan was the one who had explained the security issues of the public becoming aware of the actual events of that last year. Or the ones that made it possible. Very few people understood what had happened and that was best. The public didn't need to know such a thing as Horcruxes existed, nebulous answers about dark magic had sufficed.

"I will if they take one too." He nodded towards Harry and Hermione. Who met each other's eyes and did not respond. This was not a social gathering and neither of them were in charge.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger are under vows pertaining to their current positions with the Ministry." Susan responded politely. Both of them had worked out their vows and oaths years ago now. They were different and didn't ban communication on periods of time as this one did. It was a ten year vow, with stipulations for after its term.

"Mr Weasley. If you will not sign this then we will execute the warrant for suppression spells." Kingsley had clearly had enough and stepped in, he had been incensed on her behalf. He had also facilitated a meeting between Arthur, Harry, and her. That had been uncomfortable but necessary.

This whole thing was uncomfortable and she didn't want to be here. Didn't need to be here for this. She caught Kingsley's eye and let her plea show. She got a slight wink and then waited a moment before getting the slightly resigned eye, indicating Harry could leave too. At her nudge he looked up and caught her silent signal they could leave. Both of them walked out quietly and trying to be inconspicuous. Once in the hall they just looked at each other for a moment and then she hugged him before sending him off to work for the afternoon.

She had plans for an experiment or two and the last step of the equation he had given her. This one was shorter, less layers but all timed and without pattern. To much at once and she got jittery, it had made her think of laser tag or paintball. A way to get some of the rush but without the injuries dueling could cause. Decent partners hurt each other, not on purpose necessarily but even duelling to disarm could lead to broken bones or concussions. Maybe she could find someone who would shoot back. Draco hadn't liked the amusement parks or bungy jumping so he probably wouldn't like this. Maybe she could combine work and fun, create an obstacle course. Or modify plans for one. Magic use kept her body fat down but it didn't make her fit. It also didn't give her that exercise glow.

* * *

Hermione sat down gingerly in the chair across from Rabastan. In their many conversations there had been nearly every emotion she could imagine on his face. Having never faced off against him, she just couldn't picture him wanting to take up evil as a hobby. This was one of the most thoughtful men she had ever met. Sincerely, she hoped they could be friends outside of these walls. He had been the one she had thought about having a hard time. So little time on the outside and so young when he went in. He had never even sat his NEWTs. Though he would, she was sure.

Hermione's heart started racing at the blank expression on his face. The hazel eyes looked almost empty and his mouth was tight. He needed a shorter haircut, he wasn't as old as he looked.

"Rabastan?" Her voice was gentle and she didn't bother to hide her trepidation from him. Unthinking, she reached across and touched his hand. When he jumped she quickly pulled back and looked down. Unwilling to further distress him, she waited.

"Why did you do this?" The tone was hollow.

"I want you out of here. All of you." She answered, honestly. At this he looked up and all she could make out clearly from the array of emotions was fear.

"We've found you a cottage. Luna and I went looking for one. It was fortunate you have spoken with her about that particular topic. It's not big, but it isnt Hagrid's hut either. Two bedrooms and a living room and kitchen. The bathroom is nice. Luna said you wanted windows and there are more of those than there were when we found it. Luna conversed with the plants, have you ever seen her do that? It's amazing and I'm sure she will want to show you. Anyways, there is a lovely path now that follows a creek for a ways. Big fireplace and the rooms are all a good size. I made sure we had the permits to expand if you want more than a library wall or find a space consuming hobby." He had closed his eyes almost as soon as she started talking and there was a tear track on his cheek now. Most of the lines that had been around his face had smoothed out and if it weren't for the moment she would have considered he might be sleeping.

"I didn't bring you any books but I brought a list of things we have gotten and things you might like to get. Also I drew up a floor plan so you would know a little bit of what to expect and Luna sent a drawing of something. She said you would understand, I always do even when people think I won't." Hermione wanted to ask him a question but thought this might be taking it too far. Still, she didn't want to ask him at the hearing and there was no other time. Also it made her feel so uncomfortable, not wanting to be in the way or too pushy at all.

"Do you want me to leave the courtroom with you tomorrow and take you to the cottage? Or arrange something else for you?" He must have been able to see her discomfort.

"You don't need to." He said evenly. It wasn't that he couldn't hold his composure it was that it had cracks. That's how Hermione saw it. To much time in Azkaban for such a fanciful man. He was a thinker closer to Luna's temperment, or Neville's even. She was more analytical and those minds seem to fare differently. What the dementors created and fed in his nightmares she couldn't imagine. She met his gaze. Making herself vulnerable. It was one thing for them to want to talk to her in here. Not Dolohov, he didn't want to ever but the other three appreciated the company. Out there, with the world for them to choose from, she felt a bit like her younger self wanting a friend. She genuinely wanted to be this man's friend, without the constraints they had operated under. Wanted to watch him grow and experience the joy of life with him.

"I want to. I just don't want to be there if you don't want me to." That had sounded just as awkward as she had feared it would. She grimaced. He grinned a little bit at her open emotions. He had once said that she was the first person he thought didn't hide her feelings. At first she had been smug about how good she was at hiding them but since then she had wondered. How much he could read from her.

"That would be nice. I've been thinking of that house. I thought Narcissa maybe." He ventured.

"I'm sure she would be happy to have you." She couldn't say where they were staying thanks to the ban. "She had mentioned wanting to attend. Would you prefer she didn't?"

"With you?" He looked a bit bemused at the thought, as if he had misunderstood the context.

"Yes. She wanted me to make it clear that if her presence would make it harder she will not be offended. Dinner this coming week though." There it was. A light in his eyes. Soon those small imaginings of things would be real. Absently she started calculating when she had her last period. She was so emotional today. Crying all over him wouldn't be good. What would the guard say?

"If she wants." He was silent and so was she. Both thinking about tomorrow, and after. "I leave with you though. To this cottage the faeries found for me?" His tone was fanciful but his eyes told her he wanted, maybe needed, confirmation.

"You leave with me tomorrow. To the cottage." She let her excitement show a little. Not too much. "Luna decorate the bathroom and I moved some things so the shower can be used for washing people instead of the greenhouse and butterfly habitat she insists that the light makes it perfect for. We haven't let Narcissa see it yet. I think she will be less likely to tell you what she thinks than us. Her tastes are a bit grand, if you like that sort of thing we can trick it out. If not then you stand a better chance than just little old me." He laughed and she asked about the books he had read that week and thought about all the things they could talk about when he knew more about now

* * *

"Trudy." The little elf appeared. "Is Narcissa free for a moment?" This wasn't a planned call and she didn't feel comfortable walking into their home. After a moment's hesitation, she called for an elf. Maybe there was a book on how to interact correctly. It would be easier to read it and then know, rather than be rude. It was only a minute later than the lady herself walked into the front parlour used for floo travel and gave her an appraisal she didn't quite understand.

"Are you able to stay for a little while? I would appreciate the company. Lucius and Draco are working, it seems as endless as ever." Hermione had the feeling that again she didn't understand what was happening exactly.

"If you would like me too." Hermione agreed. She could use a cup of tea and maybe some brandy or something in it. Narcissa walked silently beside toward the family sitting room and Hermione tried to relax. She felt all over the place. Once they were seated Hermione began.

"Yes tea would be lovely. I've seen Rabastan and I think he will prefer the cabin. He indicated so. He said if you wanted to attend the hearing that he has no problem with it. He did seem to think the fact that you might be coming with me to be a bit outlandish." Narcissa gave her a questioning look. "It's hard to speak to them without violating the damned current events ban. It's a long paragraph that stipulates what can be spoken about other than the past. I did flout it a little bit, only about family members current conditions. I had them reword that part of the vow and that's as far as they would budge." She let a bit of her frustration show through.

"I hadn't considered how you achieved that. Or really what it would mean in conversation." The blond witch mused.

"It made arguing with your husband difficult, I assure you. It also made agreeing with him difficult, some of my opinions have changed over the years and even that would ping the magic in warning." Hermione hadn't talked about this with anyone before and wasn't surprised that she was getting worked up. This wasn't the place for it though.

"I'm going to be blunt. How are you? I ask in this manner because I have noted a few things lately that are concerning. You seem both lighter without the weight of the Ministry and more frantic." The apologetic looking on her face was a bit comical and Hermione grinned ruefully. Shifting in her seat. Thinking back to her first private meeting with this witch she remembered wondering who she had to talk to. Maybe this could be a first step. She had been taking a lot of those lately. She pulled her wand and gestured around the room.

"Would you mind?" Narcissa looked interested and Hermione just thought a moment. Preparing her mental pattern and casting rate. She had decided to implement this into her daily life. Ward patterns instead of individual ones. Sitting up slightly she exhaled and began the work up putting up layered wards in pattern. He wand moved gracefully and the small darts of light moves quickly into invisible tendrils before a final twist set the pattern into place.

"Now that we are secure." The devious look on Narcissa's face made Hermione chuckle. Once she could speak openly of the warding she had learned from him, she would make Narcissa a custom pattern and teach her. No doubt she would enjoy some creative ones in this sneaky family.

"Some of it I can't speak of yet. I've been thinking about other avenues. I'm sure the boys mentioned my wanting to apprentice under Dolohov. I truly don't think he will do it. Even had I made no mistakes, it was just a pipe dream. Sorry, muggle term. Something to work towards. I have worked hard at it and learned so much. It's been worth it but it makes the future a bit uncertain." Hermione broke off. Feeling like her usual ramble was a bit informal for this witch. Usually she enjoyed the undertones and nuances but this was her. Without filter or enough thought put into her words.

"That's understandable. A lot has changed in just a month. From my perspective you made maybe the biggest change in your life yet. Barring the war of course. Deciding to go your own way. It was done with speed and all at once though." She didn't seem as certain as usual and Hermione wondered if she didn't want to give offence.

"Please speak your mind. An adult would be nice to talk to every once and a while. Your right of course. I was so restricted. Even where I could go, when, with whom, what we could speak of. The biggest thing I was doing I told no one, Harry knows a little. Luna too. I didn't really tell her but she just extrapolates from things I don't even notice. I needed someone to practice things with and honestly a few people to tell when I completed a step or something. Some of the things not related to the tasks are general magical skills. Also several people noticed that I began swearing and counting in Russian." She groaned and Narcissa surprised Hermione by laughing quite loudly.

"You've decided to learn Russian then? Does it make working with his easier?" Clearly their student teacher relationship was of interest to the witch.

"He gives me a list of words and phrases with every step. Plus what I have needed to learn to complete things. Can I ask you a question?" It occurred to her that this woman knew much about things she knew little about.

"Could you tell me about Rabastan? I mean what to expect. Lucius has you and for him it's been so long. I thought I might be familiar and I have the time. I want to help. To get to know him. What I don't want is to make a nuisance of myself." She admitted.

"You won't. Just take his lead when you think you should and ignore it when you think you should. Lucius is different from Rabastan in many ways. The most profound is that he has spent more time in that prison than out at this point. You know him better than me. I hope to become closer as we were when we were young. That will take time and earning his trust. Does he trust you?" Hermione nodded along and then shrugged, not daintily.

"I will watch tomorrow. It should be discernible in his reactions to you." Hermione felt this a bit invasive. It then realized she would have noted it anyways, maybe not mentioned it.

"Can I ask you a totally unrelated thing? Two really but they are related I think." And quick nod and eye contact. Thinking that maybe the witch would enjoy Hermione wanting help with such things. Draco didn't enjoy his mother's advice, she was right usually and so in his contrary way it bothered him. Hermione though enjoyed being right and being prepared.

"Is there a book on wizarding etiquette? Like what to when you enter a home or how floo protocols usually operate? Even how long you need available when you make a call, as Draco and I'm sure you, call it. The other one is somewhat embarrassing but I've got to ask and the thought of searching for a bookstore in public for it with the way things are is just too much. I could ask the boys but I don't think that's wise at the moment." She stopped. Horrified by her mention of their current interpersonal issues.

"I know all about it Hermione. That's between the three of you. I have no objections if that is your concern. I also have no desire for it, if that's not what any one of you really wants." A moment while Hermione processes that. Then nodded her understanding.

"As to the etiquette, I've never seen a book like that and I wouldn't trust one you did find. Aimed at muggleborns and that not what you want, is it? For instance my home and Molly Weasley's are run differently." Hermione could only nod at that gross understatement. "If you would like to learn what I know, I will teach you. You've done quite well at the events and such functions I have seen you at." Hermione wondered if the last was a sap at her pride, like both of them did for Draco.

"Yes please. That would be wonderful. Was that a compliment so I don't pout?" She asked, suspicious and interested. Narcissa pauses for a moment and cocked her head slightly.

"No. Well yes but it was also true. Your usual greeting and exits from conversations seem fine. You take more than your due and that doesn't send the right message. Especially as a private citizen. If that is what you want to be, as it seems to me." This was food for thought. "Now what was the second question. Is this what Draco calls a ramble? It is an apt name for this way of conversing. You must often find yourself somewhere else without having reached your point." The last was said at her nod. To that she could only admit ruefully, it was true.

"Is there a prescribed method for courting? Are there some gestures and meanings I might not know about. More than once over the years I have ignored people speaking of such things in relation to me. I would like to know now, a few things have me wondering. Also Harry is going to need to know this soon I think." Narcissa immediately began outlining the basics of wizarding culture tiers of promises and assumptions. This was like an anthropology class for the world she lived in.


	17. Chapter 17

If she had been unpleasantly surprised by the amount of interest in her at Dolohov's hearing, then she was distressingly shocked by the current number of people in this room who seemed to find her as interesting as the parolee. When she had walked in, at the last minute, and strode to her seat beside Kingsley it seemed endless eyes were on her. When she had met Rabastan's eyes, with some trepidation for how he would be doing, she was not expecting the interest that was on his face. He looked at her and then flicked his gaze around the room. Nearly nobody was looking at him, excepting Narcissa of course. He appeared as if he was watching a play as the hearing began and went on.

They made the same play for weekly wand checks, which was argued into monthly. For a year and then it yearly for the rest of the ten year parole term. Several times she was called on to basically repeat what was in the bill that had been the root of this day. It was exasperating. She would just say what the legal team had said and they would all share glances at the idiocy while being appreciative of their point being won. By the time the terms for his freedom of movement were argued and ended up the recommended term. Accessible to a Ministry owl in two days, regular citizens had four. Random checks on a per situation basis was snuck in and Hermione scowled. That motion had been passed so quickly their team barely spoke a word. She noted faces and met Narcissa's eyes for a moment. Both would be watching the situation carefully.

This time instead of from her previous place left of the signing table with a clear line of sight, she stood right beside him and scanned the papers. Only stopping him from signing once and demanding they find the issue themselves. It took them a few minutes and Rabastan seemed more inquisitive, not less. She shot him a look, he just shot her one back. Interesting. Luna wasn't here but would be at the cottage at four o'clock. She had come to Hermione and explained that she didn't think it would be good for them to meet again in that room. Hermione had agreed that Luna should do what she thought best. Usually she did that without Hermione's blessing or informing her so it was a bit out of character. Everyone had been lately. Not even Rabastan wasn't behaving as she anticipated. Last paper signed she requested a copy and made sure it was complete.

Then she pulled her wand and waved it at him. For a moment there was a black curtain, then it was gone. Other than a few gasps no one made a sound. Instead of the grey drab prison

robes he was wearing a sky blue sweater and dark jeans with black shoes. She gave him the tiniest wink, he looked aghast that she had changed him in the Ministry. Then he chuckled lowly and looked expectantly at her. He would like to get out of here and so would she. It was like they were in a fishbowl. Even Kingsley and Harry were watching them interact. Suddenly she felt self conscious and made a small grimace then gestured toward the door. This time her friends didn't flank her. Rabastan and her walked to the floo nearly alone. Only a few reporters followed. He looked uncertain for the first time when she extended her hand to him. She felt like an idiot for having thought he wouldn't mind her touching him. But he just nodded at the reporters. She understood then kept her face a general smile for flashbulbs that would go off. His hand touched hers and it was like lightening strike. The flashes from cameras and the sudden swell of chatter. Calling out Tatters Bookshop, they disappeared in green flames.

When they came out in the dark bookshop he looked surprised. She didn't understand until he gestured with his hand to the dark bookshelves surrounding them.

"I didn't want to use any of our floo addresses in there. Hank Tatter told me would close about this time for lunch. I tried to make him a pie in thanks but it failed so I offered two wards of his choice. Not as good as his wife's apple pie but enough for this." Hermione could barely believe how good it felt to just speak to him about this moment in her life. Something going on now instead of in a book or in the past. Even hypothetical when the magic allowed the topic.

"Tatters? Since I'm sure you don't want me to browse right now, lead the way." He was looking around him with interest and Hermione grabbed him again and called out The Spire.

This time the room the exited was lit and Hermione immediately cleaned them of the soot two trips deposited on them. She watched him for a moment before feeling like she was spying and walked to the coffee table. She picked up a box and held it out to him. It took a moment before he reached her in his scan of the room and his eyes lit then it dimmed.

"My last wand was destroyed." She nodded. Damn it, she should have figured out how to take them all. She but her lil then just began to talk and hoped he wouldn't think her insane.

"We bought two. Luna chose by feeling and I went off the two wands you already had. Neither of us think it will be your match but hopefully work well enough that you can get by until your ready to go get one. Ollivander thought it a bit of a puzzle and seemed happy to give us advice. I asked him specifically about you and he said that he will make time, privately if you want it that way." She closed her mouth a bit abruptly, then felt so relieved when he smiled at her.

"Thank you. He said that? This is all more than I expected. What have you been doing Hermione? I feel like tomorrow's papers are not going to be kind." There wasn't apprehension on his face but what looked like apology. At that Hermione laughed.

"I am so glad you are out and can know what a ridiculous farce my life has become in my quest for freedom." Hermione let her real feelings show and wasn't surprised to see his face shutter a bit. Less emotion showing. It happened. She felt that it was okay to speak a little bit before Luna got here. " Luna wants to give you the tour and show you the reason for the name so I'm going to take these uncomfortable shoes off and sit on the couch I love over here. It's been insane. I'm sleeping with everyone, am an angel, a man eater, and a poor girl just trying to do the right thing. Tomorrow it will be a new man beside me. Who knows what they will say about Rowle's after Ron's comment." At his genuine look of interest she gave him a brief explanation and he laughed.

"Thor will love that I am sure. Make sure there is a copy of the article. Where are we?" He looked a bit surprised when she told him it was Northumberland, in a valley.

"I can't say anymore. Luna gave me instructions. Is there anything you want to know right now? Narcissa is expecting you for dinner Tuesday" That last thing she wanted was to overwhelm him. Today was very different than the last three years of days had been.

He looked pensive.

"Can we talk about that tomorrow? Other things. Or you can start telling me what I need to know." She nodded and relaxed. That was an honest feeling of his and she knew, with certainty, that he would be okay. If he could let them know what he needed then they could provide it. She held up her wand with a questioning look. He nodded, though not really knowing what he was agreeing to. Several wand movements later his socks were warm and there was a cup of hot tea and a tray beside him. She watched him wiggle his toes and giggled when he gave her a sheepish grin. They sat comfortably and he talked a bit about the books he wanted to get for his shelves. The floo chimes and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Only Luna and I can come through, I can add others. Luna knows what she needs to about the wards, I'll show you tomorrow. Do you want me to bring breakfast or lunch?" His answer of lunch was followed quickly by her friend entering the room. Instead of the open greetings Hermione got this was a tentative Luna approaching them. Her gaze flicked from one to the other and Hermione looked her reassurance when she saw the uncertainty. The blonds shoulders relaxed a little before she stopped right in front of Rabastan.

Hermione gently squeezed his arm and walked into the kitchen. Luna had asked her to wait until she let her know it was okay. Hermione was a bit concerned by Luna's level of apprehension but hadn't quibbled.

Part of her wanted to watch but this was private. In her mind she began going over the steps in the Pythagorean equation she was working on. Then when she finished that the potion Draco had owled her about yesterday. It was a few minutes into thinking about the benefits of sliced vs diced smoke beetles when Luna's hare hopped in front of her, then disappeared on a whisp. All was well and she left the two of them to their reunion.

* * *

Hermione had owled Neville. She needed a piece of ash for her next project. She had nearly finished the equation Dolohov had set her and Draco and her weren't ready to brew. Lev was doing well and Harry seemed okay. She needed out of the house and out of the spotlight so Longbottom Keep was the perfect destination. She had come to Neville over a year ago and spoken to him about Rabastan. He had been interested and though she was sure they would never be friendly, he held no grudges against him personally. He had told her than his Gran had been pretty open about what had happened, since he was about eight. He had always known about the young man found in their garden. Wanting to be outside since it wasn't raining or gusty she apparated close by and followed the dirt road as it wound leisurely up the hill that the Keep sat on. Several generations ago this family had been large and several people had lived here. It was big but felt like a huge home instead of a mansion or something too expensive to scuff up.

"If it isn't the lady of intrigue." He tried to waggle his eyebrows suggestively but it was just comical. They both laughed and after sharing a hug they made their way towards the timber sheds.

"Since I'm sure you didn't come here to be razzed by me. What exactly do you need a piece of broom grade ash for?" He looked as interested as she had expected and she groaned dramatically them mumbled something.

"I beg your pardon?" Neville's face had a perplexed look.

"A broom." She kicked the dirt and didn't meet his eyes.

"You are making a broom? Why?" It was as if she had said she was making shoes for walking on the moon. If you weren't going to go, why make shoes for it.

"To see if I can." Now she did meet his eye and was surprised by the amusement in his darker brown eyes.

He had been teasing her.

"You wretched man! Everyone in my life enjoys vexing me." She was chuckling at the end and took his word for it that this was the best one, then made comments about her making a broom and never testing it. Eventually she chased him around the big shed full of cut timber with a tickling charm and pine cones following him. After they had got their breath Bach she gave him the list of potion ingredients Draco and her needed and a few more that she wanted for Sabrina and herself. More and more she had been trying to keep other options in mind. Eventually she had to go grab lunch before heading to The Spire, coming earlier in the morning was Neville's solution to their busy schedules.

* * *

"Stir it four times." She spoke with a calmness she didn't feel. This was supposed to be her birthday present. A day spent brewing together. It was her birthday so she got to pick the activity. Last year they had gone to an amusement park and though it was entertaining it wasn't fun per se. This year she had wanted to spend it in the lab. No interruptions they didn't want and no one to perform for. Just Draco, Theo, and her. Instead it had been a subliminal minefield all day. First he had wanted to surprise her with the potion and then chosen one that needed three cauldrons initially so they each had their own. They were down to combining the last two after mixing the first between them. It should have been great. The potion looked perfect and they had been documenting the small changes they made.

Everything but the brewing itself was like nails on a chalkboard. Pointed comments about everything. His mother, his father, her hair, the newspapers, her schedule. That was bad enough but the repeated illusions to her disappointment and their concern over her emotional state when she was devastated were just too much, tipped the scales. She would finish the potion. It was fascinating. A recipe developed in Brazil and it used a completely new concept for combining two liquids that didn't react well to each other's acidity level. Theo had his hand on her back and usually it wouldn't have bothered her but there was a tension in the atmosphere that was making her skin prickle. Not in a good way either.

Draco handed her the pipette and Theo began counting the seconds off of a calibrated stopwatch. Every six seconds for 252. That was 42 drops. Draco stepped back in after her 30 drops emptied the pipette in her hand. Then she did the fourteen stairs while he adjusted the heat and Theo counted the seconds to keep the motion of the liquid steady. They worked well together and someone watching would have thought they had brewed this potion a dozen times. When that was finished the remaining potion in the second cauldron was ladled into the first while it was stirred at a slower pace until the last ladle was pulled away and the heat turned off as it slowed naturally to a stop. They waited. Theo still manning the clock, three minutes exactly and then it changed color. The light rose pink a distinct difference from the muted green and beige that had been its components. For a moment they just stood and stared before Hermione took out her wand and cast the usual wards around it, so it wouldn't be contaminated or any other hazard befall it before it had cooled. Then she untied her apron's strings and hung it up.

Walking out the door and across the foyer into the kitchen she opened the cooling cupboard and pulled a jug of juice out. That helped a bit. It cooled her insides, if not her temper. Then she summoned another glass and a bottle of whiskey. A good muggle one that he had liked. Draco was picky but he did like what he liked. That helped more than the juice. Knowing they would be in the living room she caught two more glasses and the bottle in a hovering spell before heading that way. Seating herself and not pouring for them she waited. Nothing. Very well. Quickly draining the last finger in her glass she stood.

"Thank you for spending the day with me. I'd appreciate the usual update on any changes after brewing. Goodnight." She walked toward the floo and half expected them to call her back. They didn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi All. I've run out of patience and decided we need to get to them all being out so its four chapters today. Happy Holidays wherever you are and whatever ones you celebrate or don't. JKR owns Harry Potter and these characters names etc. -Maybenotahufflepuff **

This was a different property and these were not his personal friends, however the group that sat around the office had all been in his home before. Not by choice necessarily but they did have a history and in many ways were equals.

All had a faded grey tattoo on their left forearms, all came from old families. They had been raised in a certain way with a distinct set of values. The four of them had been Slytherin, though not close in age. Dolohov was six years ahead of him and Rabastan, seven behind. Rowle was closer in age to his son, and the subject of this meeting.

Other than greetings, no words had been spoken and they quietly sipped and assessed each other. Lucius had decided that something had to be said about the witch. Between the four she had connections with. He didn't know what she had been doing during her visits with Rabastan and the young Rowle. Draco seemed to expect similar loyalty extended to each of them, that she had shown to him. This seemed highly unlikely to him, but she had been seen with Miss Rowle and Narcissa had declared that Rabastan trusted her.

The witch had gone to Rabastan's and than Rowle's hearing in the face of mounting public opinion. Even he could see that the interest in her bothered the young woman. Which was ridiculous. She was a person of interest and would need to learn to manage the public and the private. She didn't seem to want to bend her behaviour though. I did that for over two years, I'm finished had been her words when he had rather gently suggested that she not be so public with her associations. That wasn't very promising for her influence with the masses.

It did make her interesting though, in a different way. It seemed she made friends and formed relationships. Then within that circle seemed to give and receive with little thought further than not imposing. There were levels, to her confidence in what she would say or do with a person. Potter stood alone on his own their. Even in their one meal together here, he could see they were a unit. Unquestioning trust. Bonds of time and trial as he whimsically labeled those strong bonds.

Then there was his son and Theo, she trusted them and was herself it seemed but not as certain in their dealings. He was sure she never had Potter pay her in anyway, jam included, for services she rendered him. Then there were the other tiers of her affections. Narcissa assured him that it was genuine and not premeditated. His wife was a witch and woman the young witch seemed to admire. She was willing to be taught and to offer a position of respect.

With him she was different again. What he had expected from her before his release had been nebulous and rather one sided. Now it was contrasting in that he found that he enjoyed her company and conversation. He liked verbally fencing with her and pushing ideas. Even with what he had done and the level of debasement she had witnessed him at personally, she still respected his skills. Keen for knowledge and experience. Willing to be equals. Once that would have been laughable to him, her equal. Things had changed greatly and now he had to try and discover what these men wanted from the witch in question.

"What do you want?" Of course the gruff demand came from Antonin. Brilliant he may be but his manners were lacking. It seemed he just didn't care.

"I thought we might get together and speak of her. Miss Granger." Lucius offered. Surely they all knew why they were here. Outside of their service to the Dark Lord, she was the common denominator.

"I have nothing to say to you, about her." The dark Russian was meeting his eyes and it seemed he meant what he said.

"Do you not? That is heartening." Lucius wondered if the man had even considered her apprenticing under him. If not, he certainly wouldn't bring it up.

"Is it?" Rabastan put in. He looked a bit tired but other than that, better than Lucius had ever seen him. His hair was quite short and his clothes fit him well, no doubt her doing.

"Indeed. There are many things a witch like that could accomplish. With the right opportunities, of course." Dolohov was looking out the window into the darkening garden. He watched the two younger men exchange glances.

"Does the little witch know you are planning her life?" Rowle asked, a bit sarcastically.

"I am doing no such thing. Both my wife and son are fond of her. There is no reason I shouldn't take an interest." This was true but the look all three shot him, made it clear they didn't buy it. Antonin didn't speak but he did make a noise, between a scoff and a grunt. His manners were worse after this last stint in Azkaban than they had been three years ago even.

"Has she requested your interest?" Rabastan asked. Looking even more interested now that he had let some of his reasons for interest show. They were personal, family ones.

"She is capable, that is true. However just at the moment it seems that she is without enough to keep her occupied." Lucius smoothly replied. Not answering the question but opening the discussion to things they might want to fill her time with.

"It seems to me that she is keeping herself busy and isn't declining for lack of distractions." Rabastan added, slipping into their more normal tones and bearing. As if it was a verbal chess match. Lucius too was more comfortable like this.

"Narcissa and her have been doing some curse breaking together and she brews with Draco. Her consulting at the Ministry is as frequent as she wishes it to be." He didn't know how much these men knew of her day to day doings. It was important that they did know that he was aware of her pursuits.

"Is she a perspective Malfoy then?" Rabastan asked. Lucius could tell that this was a significant question to him, more than just Draco looking at another witch would be.

"Perhaps. Certainly she is a witch of great caliber and her loyalty isn't under question at this time." From him this was a compliment of the highest degree and all three looked at him. Then at each other. Interesting. It seemed there was some interest in her from each man. What it might be, he didn't know.

"How your opinions have changed." Rowle's sarcastic comment caused the other two to quirk a small wry smile.

"Of course. As have yours." He replied. Yes he had disliked her more than most, before.

"Did you decide this sitting across from her in a stone room or since you have seen her out here?" Rabastan seemed genuinely curious.

"That is irrelevant. I merely wanted to know if you had any interest in her." Lucius wasn't sure what he expected but Rowle scoffing wasn't it.

"The little witch doesn't need you to do what she wants. If she wants your son then nothing we do will stop her." It seemed an honest statement and it was true. How he wished that she wanted what his family did. They needed time to show her that she belonged with them, permanently. He thought over the younger wizards words. Nothing they could do. Interesting.

"Unless Draco isn't enough of an enticement? Is Nott competing for her hand as well?" Rabastan had obviously noticed something. He always did see more than he would like.

"I do believe that both of them would be happy to have such a witch as a wife." That was all he would say. Surely the two young men could win her affections. It would be easier if they didn't have any competition. Intellectual or otherwise.

"If you are speaking to us about such matters than she surely knows. Turned them down then?" Now there was genuine amusement in Rabastan's eyes. Merlin curse him. Rowle chuckled lowly.

"How the tables have turned. I do believe you once called me common for being able to see her attraction. Something about the trash she grew from being unable to be cleansed from her." That was said in such a wry tone that both other men chuckled quietly. They had been there for that particular argument.

"Everything is different now. None of us knew her then, nor would it have been wise to try." It wasn't said with a placating tone but that was its intent. Rowle had taken several public embarrassments over his physical reaction to the witch. Their Lord had seen flashes of it when he broke the obliviation, and narrated it to those present.

"You called us here to stake your claim then." As usual when Dolohov spoke it was unexpected and direct. He didn't reply merely looked at him. Rowle met Rabastan's gaze and then stood.

"If she wants Draco and Theo then I'm sure she will have them. With or without your usual schemes. I'll see you around Malfoy." With that he was heading for the door and closed it behind him.

"That was blunt but I agree with the general idea. Hermione hasn't been with them this whole time?" Rabastan agreed. So she hadn't talked of them in such a way with him.

"I had thought perhaps. The Ministry kept her from pursuing anything significant." It was clear to the other two that he meant while in prison he had wondered. The answer was no, and he watched the thoughtful nod.

"I could say something sincere about Draco alone, or with Nott, being the best match for her. Instead, with my newfound freedom, I'm going to tell you what I think." It was perhaps the first time that Rabastan had ever spoken to him in such a way. While he was a bit taken aback it was also good to see him becoming his own man. He hadn't had a chance with his parents, then brother and even worse, his sister in law.

"Hermione deserves someone who doesn't want her to be other than she is. I don't think that is your son, or you. Perhaps your wife though, time will tell." For a moment he looked pensive, as if his words required more thought. Then he drained the last sip of whiskey and stood. With a nod he headed to the door and Dolohov stood as well. The look the older wizard gave him was interesting. He couldn't read clearly what was there, but it was something. Then a nod and he was striding from the room.

Alone Lucius sat in his chair, mulling over what was said and what wasn't. The witch was doing things he didn't know about, wouldn't like. That was what Rabastan had intimated. Perhaps it was their families concern with public opinion that suggested the comment. Rowle seemed little competition. He was a capable wizard and probably still had assets, nothing distinctive about him though. Eventually he headed toward the bedchamber he and his wife were occupying. It would be nice to be in their manor again, even if it was new.


	19. Chapter 19

"You will drink this. You may have one person here, not Potter. Or young Malfoy." Hermione stared at what she thought was veritaserum in the bottle. It had the St Mungos seal on it and he tossed the bottle to Rowle who examined it and cast several spells on it. Blue eyes met hers and he nodded, no trace of a smile on his face.

This was one of those moments, comply or leave. Veritaserum. She leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes to think. What would he ask her? As part of her mind compiled questions he could ask, and the ramifications of answering, another part was thinking about why he was doing this. Everything he had told her to, she had done. Maybe they argued sometimes and he had let her try her way and fail first twice.

In a burst of hope she thought maybe he was doing this so he knew why. Why she had his journals and why she wanted this so badly. From his point of view it probably looked insane. Girl he had a bad history with wins war and instead of riding high, takes a job that could make her minister and trades it to get him, and others, out of prison. Then comes to him asking to apprentice and when he says no she gives him the journals she had stolen to keep and return to him. If that was the reason then she would answer. He could embarrass her but not hurt her with the information.

If it was other things he asked her, security or political information. About Harry or something else he could exploit then she would confess to the people affected. Maybe she should have been concerned that he would kill her or something, if he didn't like what she said or after he had something he wanted. That didn't seem a possibility. Why would he want to go back to prison. She may be annoying but if he asked her to, she would leave him alone.

Taking another moment to analyze her feelings and finding them still in favour she held a hand out to Rowle. He seemed a bit unsure and reached for hand, as if to help her stand. She batted it away and reached for the bottle. As he realized what she was doing he snatched the hand holding it away and backed up quickly. Hermione scoffed at him.

"Give it to me. Please." Hermione didn't understand why he wouldn't, he had been here for the conversation.

"What are you doing little witch? He gave you options for your security, take them." He was looking at her as if she had changed colours. The thought made her lips pop a grin.

"Nothing to smile about here. Get off." He was batting at her hands and she reached for her wand, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did of course, these men didn't underestimate her as often as her friends. He tossed the bottle to Dolohov who caught it easily and raised a brow at him. Then he launched himself at her and she would have been broken had he not curled himself around her body and rolled them until she was on her back under him, arms pinned.

For a moment she stared into his face then looked at Dolohov, that had been impressive right? He raised a brow and she tried to shrug, not knowing why she had been manhandled like this.

"Granger. Always take the security measures offered you." She raised a brow at the big blonde in turn.

"He said another person, not Harry or Draco. Which are understandable. Harry would be so defensive that he would be a liability and Draco seems to be a bit sensitive about me at the moment. I don't anticipate that lasting too much longer. Something should come along to distract Theo and him soon. Conditions met." She concluded, mind half on the man on top of her and half peeved at Draco lately. His father has been preferable and that made her uncomfortable.

Thorfinn's next argument was cut off as he was levitated off of her and dropped from two feet onto the floor.

"She means you meet the requirements tupitsa." The look on Dolohov's face and the tone in his voice would have frozen Hermione in shame. Rowle just looked up at her, now standing next to him. He looked the question and she tilted her head in exasperation. Slowly she nodded at him.

"Don't speak." This was directed at the man on the ground. Hermione looked at the bottle in the dark Russians hand and reached for it again. He didn't extend the arm and she huffed. Then walked up to him and tried to pry it from his grip. When it didn't come loose at her tugs she looked up and met his eyes, freezing in place.

There was no feel of legilimency but she felt as exposed as if there was. What the hell was he looking for. Feeling like she wanted to start wilting she raised her chin hardened her expression. She would not cower. He wanted whatever security he would get from these questions and she wanted the chance to learn from him. Work with him even. Wanted to get to build that workroom and develop her theories about spacing. Even if he wouldn't teach her, she could imagine that she would want answers to a situation like this, if their positions were reversed. All of her weight went into the next tug and he released it. Of course she fell on her bottom.

"Do you have a dropper? I'd rather not overdose. Spasibo." Russian came out easier when she was talking to him than when she practiced. It was starting to just replace words without thought. On that happy note she opened the vial and held it up, still sitting on the floor. Not being able to see clearly to dose herself she handed them back to him and took Rowle's offered hand to stand. She was so focused on the dropper that she missed the communication going on above her head.

When he grunted she opened her mouth and waited. Feeling two drops and waiting for a third. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked at him. A quick nod noted he was done and truth not forced speech would be closer to the actual outcome. Unable to stop her smile she nodded back and reseated herself on the bench. Looking at the man who had dosed her.

"Tell me the first you heard of me." She nodded.

"The first time I read your name was first or second year in passing. I ran to the trophy room, the beginning of fourth year after having a fight with Ron and walked the charms isle. Then runes. Then not really believing I would see it, arithmancy. There your name was. I'd been reading about careers in preparation for advice in fifth, and because my parents were talking about me going to university after Hogwarts."

"University?" Rowle repeated the word a bit slowly, clearly unfamiliar with it.

"Muggles start school at about five and go until about eighteen. Then, the ones who want to and have the grades go to university for four years. You can go far longer depending on your career. My parents were dental surgeons and went for nearly ten years total." Her answer clearly sparked more questions but when he opened his mouth again Dolohov broke in.

"Later. Go on Malyshka."

"I had just read the summoning charm and started notes for the eventual essay and was thinking of all the work I'd have to do to get my name there like that. How much paper it would make. Then I thought about the stacks of paper in the back. Several times in school the boys wouldn't be talking to me or busy with quidditch and I had spent a lot of time hiding back in the stacks. Reading. It's like a little academic journal library back there. Madam Pince said the school compiled it, not her. That made me curious and I read many that I came across. There were some gems of information or tips in there. I used the summoning charm and your name, thinking about it written on parchment. I didn't know if it would work. It did." Dolohov's eyes were on her face, and she had most of her attention on him. She could see Rowle listening and watching the two of them closely. The intent and concentrated look seemed a bit out of place on his reactive features.

"The paper is in the first journal. I took it. Didn't even make a copy, just read it three or four times and packed it in my bag. I referenced it for ideas later on." She smiled remembering how exciting that had been for her. Like her own private flame of knowledge that no one could take from her. Someone thought it was okay to overthink things, to want to understand all the steps and intricacies that made up the final product.

"Which one was it?"

"Matrices and their Applications in Creation." She answered without having to think about it at all. Then she grinned at him. Letting him see the real happiness in her. Rowle sat up straight.

"Then what?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

"How did you use it?" He clarified. Her smile dropped and she didn't know how to answer. The potion wanted her tell him everything but that would take a while and be complicated. He couldn't know much about Hogwarts then.

"The first thing I built with the concept of creating a matrix then using it to alter a charm was the snitch curse at the beginning of fifth year. I used the matrixes of the two spells I wanted to mesh and that took a long time. I didn't understand how to combine them. Knowing we would need a way to know if somebody told something eventually, I had been working on it since I found your paper really. Once I figured that out, I added the movements and then the intent element. I used a ward for that on the actual parchment the DA signed." Dolohov had a wrinkle on his forehead and she thought back over her words. So many people knew of her exploits that it was odd for someone not to know. Marietta Edgecombe carried that word, though it shrank to fit under bangs, until the war was over.

"The Edgecombe brat sold them out to Umbridge. Draco told us a dozen times. It wrote sneak on her forehead. Scared everyone apparently, when it couldn't be removed. The girl still have it?" Rowle cut in.

"No, I removed it after the war. Seemed a bit small, in the grand scheme of everything. Can I have a drink?" She sipped a glass of water and thought.

"I created a few silly charms and a few useful ones sixth year. Mostly I spent that year miserable and planning our warding scheme. It took a lot of time. I used to get so impatient with Harry obsessing over Malfoy when I was struggling to maybe be able to hide us from you." She could see the comprehension in his eyes. Then she could see his mind start moving quickly. He had been absorbing information and now he was reprocessing it with the new variable.

"You didn't have the journals then." This was a statement.

"No. I came across those in a Ministry storage room my first week. I was moving through the aisle and felt my scar twinge." This was uncomfortable to talk about. "I froze and then cast every ward and spell for protection and evasion that I could. After I had a panic attack, and a clerk found me, they called Harry. I wouldn't tell him what it was just that I had a flashback. Which was true. Several really. To every time you had cast magic in my magics reach since the first time. Once I came back to myself I realised I hadn't imagined it, I could still feel it, and wasn't totally ruined by my experiences." She stopped at Rowle's chuckle. Then glared at him. This was her life and she didn't enjoy it being mocked. This didn't seem to dampen his spirits though.

"I took the wooden box home, disguised as a file box, and no one was the wiser to my theft. I had no idea what was in that box and more than once I didn't want to know but it was my first chance to test myself. Only myself against you and I took it. The reward was more than I expected. Eleven journals filled with your tiny script and even in English. Mostly." There were short Russian spells and a few words scattered throughout the book, she had always thought fancifully that it was to torment her. That night she had taken the one to the back corner of the Black library and read, wand moving occasionally, until dawn. Then closed it and not opened another one.

"You read them." It was a statement and she was glad at that moment to have veritaserum in her system or she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"194 pages of the first one, chronologically." She replied. Not looking at him. This felt a bit embarrassing. If he asked her why she wasn't sure what words would come out.

"Why?" She closed her eyes at Rowle's question. Though she was sure he only asked it from curiosity.

"It talked about individual ideas creating the most powerful potential combinations and I knew that." Her speech was cut off by the question Dolohov barked at her.

"When did you get the last one, and did you read it?" She looked up gratefully at him for interrupting her.

"I got the last one before your trial. I was reading about the procedures following different trial outcomes. We weren't allowed in those closed sessions, only the trial itself. All deliberations are members only. I seen there what would happen to your things. I took your wand and the journal." Both men stiffened at that.

"My wand?" For the first time she saw a personal emotion on his face. Longing maybe. Quickly she looked away and summoned a box from her bag.

Clearly a wand box. Not his original, that had been taken from his Estate, she was sure, with everything else there wasn't a Head of House to fight for. She had wondered how he still had a wand, seemingly an older one with wear marks like that if they had taken his last on and destroyed it as they planned too. Then she understood, there hadn't been a trial and they hadn't followed the protocols. He took the box from her before pulling the wand he was using and casting several spells on it and there was a quirk of his lips. He hadn't scanned it first. Astonished she watched him run a finger over the wooden case.

"Eto zaymet nekotoroye vremya." This will take some time. Her gaze flew back from his hands to his face and Rowle's head cocked as he tried to puzzle out the Russian.

"Are you finished?" She felt drained by the emotions and memories. His gaze met hers for a long minute then he nodded at her and she knew she was dismissed. For a moment she looked down and then knowing she had to leave she mentally braced herself and shot Rowle a quick smile. Then in silence she grabbed her bag and coat before pulling her wand and taking down the wards she needed to in order to leave this place he had brought her. Two she checked and tore through safely but the third she had to take down in a back and forth pattern or it would suspend her immobile and do something to her mind. No doubt disabling her until the creator could tend to his catch. This took a few minutes but she just bit her lip, glad they couldn't see her.

Hermione could feel the shake start in her hand and knew she didn't have long before she embarrassed herself. Almost there. The last flick and she almost missed the trigger for release as it flashed past her. With a gasp she wrenched the door open and ran out of the house and to the apparition ward. Feeling the tingle in her scar tell her she was passed the magic, it was so sensitive right now, she spun herself into nothing thinking of safety.


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment Dolohov looked at the door the witch had run through and then back to the small wooden box as if it were a magnet. Then he flipped it around and around before sliding his hands along the carved edges and there was a real full grin on his face.

"It's there, the equation. In reverse or maybe it's mirror." Pulling his wand he summoned a magnifier and with a hand wave he lit the space with glowing balls of white light. Another wave summoned a quill and parchment.

"Wait. Before you start that and won't talk for hours, put it down." No response.

"It's about her. You can't do this. I hadn't realized how much she had done." Thorfinn knew he was listening, he wasn't writing or anything. Antonin was his mother's cousin though he had mostly been in Azkaban. When he had been broken out he had called for Thorfinn, after finding out he had been marked weeks after his mother died. He had done his best to keep him from killing himself or 'Bas and he appreciated it. Even liked some things about the older wizard.

There was something in him that was at his best and worst when he had a challenge. Dolohov was at his most cutting and most brilliant when he had an adversary. Granger didn't want to be his adversary though. That was obvious. The little witch wanted badly to learn from the bastard. It was clear, and apparently it went back a long time.

She would snap and snark at him, seemingly delighting in their tussles, verbal or otherwise. Malfoy she stood up to and though she didn't trust him it wasn't from fear. Basically the witch did what she wanted, but she wanted this enough to grovel, well not exactly but it certainly wasn't dignity that she was holding on to.

The world would skewer her. Hell they were now. No one had thought the Golden Girl would actually associate with them, even if she did get them out of hell. It hadn't really been that bad at the end but life was life and theirs were longer without dementors and starvation to hurry death along.

Even with their run ins, as she called times they had faced each other across the divide, she trusted him. Admired him and he just took it as his due. She was brave, so brave to do that. Trust them. Rightly or wrongly.

"If you aren't going to give her an apprenticeship then cut her off. Who says no to someone and then demands they answer your question, and she did it. She's put years into this. Hell I doubt anyone has ever done anything like that for you." Still he didn't move and Thorfinn was suddenly angry instead of agitated. One last look at his relation and he followed her out, thankful she had taken down the wards.

Appearing outside the little cottage that 'Bas was staying in now. It was nothing like the gothic castle he had lived in before. Not as bloody scary either. Thorfinn let his magic flare and knew his friend would feel it, know it was him walking through the wards. Her wards.

This was getting out of hand. How had one witch managed to turn them all upside down. Dolohov was behaving oddly, even for him, and Lucius seemed to want her to himself. Or for his son anyways. No one had been more derisive of mudbloods or that one specifically than the blonde ass. Now though, she was fit only to be a Malfoy or Malfoy-Nott. He had known that she visited the others. Enough news moved through the prison for him to know that for the last year or so it was just the four of them receiving regular visits.

He hadn't known what she had done for his sister, that she personally had been paying for her upkeep. When they had first talked about her being okay it was relief that overran his curiosity. Then as things changed in the prison and she began to look healthier after a while. He had thought she was dying really. Mentioning her condition only made her defensive or took the fight out of her so he had just kept on with they banter.

_Her face was red and her hair was frizzing in her agitation. Then she cocked her head and looked him over. _

"_You are just trying to make me mad, you are such a tormentor. Do you get some sick thrill out of making me so frustrated?" She was calming down and though her words were as flinty as ever he could see that for the first time she really wondered. He only smirked at er enjoyed the huff. Especially how her sweater curved around her chest when she crossed her arms under them. _

_Looking up from her chest he was surprised to see her eyes closed and what looked like a bead of sweat on her temple. This wasn't normal. _

"_Little witch." His voice held none of the teasing it usually did. Slowly her eyes opened and she met his gaze. There was a brightness in her eyes that wasn't any emotion he could read. What was going on with her. _

"_What is going on?" Not letting her gaze flick away from his, he could see her get uncomfortable and shift in her seat. This caused none of the usual thoughts such movements did and instead he became more sure something was very wrong. She didn't answer him but she didn't look away either. _

"_You know, there isn't anyone better to tell than someone who can't tell anyone." He was pretty sure she wouldn't tell him. Whatever it was had been going on a while and gotten significantly worse in the two months since he had seen her last. _

"_There's no point Rowle." He cocked his head in question to her words. _

"_It will be a while before I see you again. I'll make sure Sabrina's okay so don't you concern yourself. Oh here is the copy of the Tornados magazine you wanted." All he could do was nod. Why wouldn't he be seeing her? _

_When he was back in his cell he remembered the roll of parchment in his hand. The current events ban meant he couldn't be given the magazine. Of course the little witch had come up with a go around. She copied the scores and articles about the team into a scroll of parchment and left out all adds or references to things outside of what happened on the pitch. She had asked him what he was interested in. Explaining that she wanted him to have more than just her visits as mental stimulation. 'Can't have you turning into a slug in here Rowle.' It was the only thing he could think of. Access to mugglebooks kept him occupied when he needed an escape and his mind wouldn't provide one. Memories were easier now that the dementors didn't come into the prison more than once a week. Instead of reading what she had brought him, the look in her eyes kept his mind occupied. _

_Two months later she swept into the room with a grin and no trace of the hectic light that had been in her eyes. She was still thin and didn't look her healthiest but something was way different. Instead of mentioning it he merely let her see his eyes appreciate her form and smirked at the frown she shot him. _

"_Thank you for wearing those muggle pants again. Denims, is that what you call them. Do you paint them on?" Through the hour long visit he catalogued the changes and appreciated the healthy glow on her face and how it crept down her neck when he teased her about boys. _

Mind back in the present he opened the front door without knocking. There was no yelled greeting but he didn't expect one. 'Bas had gotten quieter since his release which he would have thought impossible. There were things even he didn't understand about his friend but there were things he did too. One of them was that he didn't mind hearing what Thorfinn actually thought and didn't seem to blab. He was standing in the kitchen with his hair, that was shorter than usual, a mess and a spatula in his hand. They exchanged nods and the wave of the spatula told him to go ahead.

"I brought her to that cabin he likes. Way up in the mountains. I don't know what she thought would happen, or what I thought even. She said something about finishing the latest task. I didn't understand really, then with her chin up she asked if her take her on as his apprentice." 'Bas didn't disappoint in his reaction. The spatula jerked in his hand he went still for a moment then turned from the stove to face him.

"Is that what she was doing after the curse?" His expression told his friend that he didn't know anything about a curse.

"Remember what she looked like for a while? Like she was fading away." Rabastan wasn't looking at him but in a memory. This happened often with him. "Bellatrix." That one name explained much.

"The one that eats your magic?" All of them had been threatened with the same curse. Thaddeus Nott had been the example, after failing to take down that radio station three times. 'Bas nodded at him. Seeming to come back from whatever horror he was reliving.

"She came to me for answers, of course it didn't show in any regular tests. I sent her to Toni." There was a slight smirk on his face, and he returned it. That mystery was solved, why she had come to the freezing island rock in the first place.

"He cured it? Thought he didn't know how." Thorfinn questioned.

"He didn't. Couldn't have figured it out without a wand or magic either." He seemed to be thinking. "I'm not sure how they did it. All she ever said to me was thank you for suggesting him and that as I could see she was still alive. It was funny when she said it. Both of us laughed." He turned back to the frying pan in time to flip the bacon before it burned.

"Eggs?" He asked. Thorfinn nodded. He was having dinner at Sabrina's but could eat now and then. Eating whenever he wanted was still very much a luxury.

Seated at the little wooden table by the window they ate in silence. Thorfinn picked up the dishes and sent them to wash. This wand was working out okay. Not perfect but he didn't want to go into Diagon yet.

"He told her no, and I could see that she was upset. Only nodded though and then pulled a stack of leather bound notebooks from that bag that has everything in it. Turned out they were his journals. All of them until the war was over." Rabastan raised both brows at this. His expression asked the question.

"The little witch stole them of course. And get this, the bastards wand. Anyways she gave him all of it after he said no. He gave her veritaserum and asked her how she knew about him. Turns out she had some paper of his and that's how she learned about what he could do. Haven't seen him grin like that since he got duel your brother over Christmas. He was talking about reverse or mirrored equations when I left. Only person who would understand him is the little witch herself."

"That's surprising. She is surprising isn't she? I thought she would change out here. But she hasn't. Maybe a bit more open when I talk to her but that seems to be because she doesn't have to watch what she says. Seems to love to use magic on me or for me too. I think it was hard on her, watching us in there like that. Bit overzealous with the haircut though." How Rabastan ever became a Death Eater Thorfinn didn't know. He should have been a scholar or a father. He could duel well and was very capable but he didn't love the hunt or the fight. Wanted to be able to read and explore. Well he could now. No father or older brother to push him around. Just him, and he only wanted to be as free as his friend. Maybe the witch could find him a broom without him having to go to the Alley.

"It is surprising. That's the word for when a witch takes a truth potion provided by and administered by a man who tried to kill her. Oh and also turned her down after what sounded a bit like years of work." They were quiet for a bit.

"I wonder what she will do now. If it was the Ministry and working with Toni, then she's got some spare time." It was a genuine question of interest to his older friend. Thorfinn could only shrug in reply, he couldn't try to guess what the witch would do.


	21. Chapter 21

"So what happened?" Harry asked her. Focused on her face and the tear tracks there. He had come after work, her owl only said to stop by if he wasn't busy. It had been brief and that made him suspicious. Hermione realised her mistake when he came in and his first question was what had happened. They were seated side by side on her couch and holding glasses of wine.

"My floo chimed and Rowle's head was in it." Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to let the day go. Sometimes it worked, telling Harry or Luna, when it was something she could tell them anyways.

"He told me if I wanted to, he was going now. I knew he meant to Dolohov. I told you I asked for a meeting. Well he took me into the mountains and I had to dismantle several wards to get in. It's like he lives to torment me. I was so nervous and they were so finicky. Rowle just watched me, I've never had an audience for it before. Then we get into the cabin, which looked about the size of Hagrid's hut from the outside. Only the windows looked wrong. That was explained by the size of the inside. It was by far the most impressive extension charm work I have ever seen." She sipped her wine and watched it swirl in the glass.

"We went in and he was sitting there, like always. Facing me this time but the tone, no eye contact, it was the same. I knew but still I handed him the Pythagorean equation and his lack of reaction indicated my success. I talked, he answered in monosyllables. Then I did it, just asked him. Will you let me apprentice under you. Almost no preamble at all. It is so hard not to talk to him. Only what is necessary. Net. That was his answer. I nearly burst into frustrated tears right then. Only him watching me made me keep it in. I was so angry and hurt. He knew what I would ask. I knew. Still he said no. I really think it isn't my fault though. I'm sure I am good enough. What I can do, just from his tutoring me is pretty incredible. It's been hard not to show off." Harry nudged her shoulder gently.

"We will come back to your hidden skills. What aren't you telling me Mione?" She met his eyes then and could see his concern. Telling Harry would be a bit embarrassing. Worth it though. She was so close to not having all the secrets.

"I had his journals. All of them. Don't interrupt. Remember when I had that panic attack when I started at the Ministry?" He nodded as if she was crazy. Of course he did.

"Well I had felt his magic. Dolohovs and it caused flashbacks. Anyways after everyone left I found the box and took it home. It was a while before I could open it. There was the curse and my stubborn refusal to ask for any help. Even from him. I got I though and it was eleven journals. Even in English, mostly. I read most of the first and then didn't read the rest. That was so hard. Those 194 pages were the most interesting thing I had ever read. But I just couldn't. It felt like stealing, and he was helping me. Well he was figuring out the curse isolation, and it did help me even if that wasn't his reason for doing it. It's so personal, like a look into the way he thinks about magic and uses it. Anyways the trials were coming up and I knew his things would be destroyed. It took the last journal and his wand. I know it was stealing but I just did it, almost impulsively. I probably wouldn't have taken the wand if wasn't determined to save the journal." Finally she stopped talking. Knowing he could see her blush. Harry just looked at her seriously and then chuckled.

"You are crazy. I mean you do things like steal evidence and restructure departments during the day and then apparently crazy magics at night. I've read most of his file. Even the extended one. You were pouring so much into this. Overextending day after day. He was brilliant. His list of published papers is long. It's scary to think of him searching for us. I didn't realize what he was capable of. Maybe he's like you and I'll never know what he could do. Is that the extent of today. Your theft returned to its original owner?" Harry was watching her closely and she didn't want to hide this from him.

"I took veritaserum. Sit down. I could have left but I stupidly hoped that he would ask me about my motivations or something. Why I had his things. It's weird, I know it is. I can't explain to you how it felt to read that paper fourth year. It was the very first time I had seen someone write about magic as if it were science. Steps explained and the why it worked in addition to instructions. Then the Azkaban escape and his name. Someone whose mind I so admired. Who had taught me something fundamental about magic. On the other side. After the DOM I knew that he was dangerous. If all the Death Eaters were like him, we would be dead. I never could have passed him as Lestrange. Our power levels were close enough that Travers didn't notice apparently but Dolohov? He has taught me how to identify people's magics. Anyways then I knew we would have to hide from him. No one knows, even you didn't, but I think that was my greatest success in the war. It was his taboo too. As soon as my wards collapsed I knew it was him. Anyways after I gave him the wand box, it took down more wards and left. Then cried and owled you." The last was said as she felt. With a pathetic and whiny tone to her voice.

"You took veritaserum from Dolohov? Alone?" She should have known this would upset him. It was why he had been mentioned. She would leave that part out.

"He said I could have another person. Rowle was there. I would have confessed if I had said anything damaging." She assured him.

"You women are crazy. I don't really blame him for wanting to dose you and knew you were telling the truth. You've been having one of your intellectual crushes for almost a decade. You, Hermione granger, stole things and then didn't read them. Even though you wanted to and he would have expected you to. Why won't you tell me what he teaches you? I know you haven't wanted to share. Is that part of the deal?" She shook her head. Noting his women are crazy remark.

"I would like to know which other women are behaving in a way that would frustrate you. No, I just don't think it's my place to give away what he has taught me. Now that he has turned me down, I want to do a few things. There are several wards I think you should have at Grimmauld. Some for your office when you need them. I've got a pattern for situational wards almost finished. So you could have them switch automatically or with certain gestures." She explained. That was something. She could at least start to use her knowledge more broadly. He would expect that, surely.

"Thank you in advance for whatever awesome thing you do to my office. Grimmauld is pretty tight, you said so yourself. If you think so, and I can still get in then go for it." He was trying to ignore her pointed question about her gender and she gave him a look. She had confessed, he could be honest. He groaned, it was a bit funny but only because he didn't mean to be. The wine was chugged back.

"It's her of course. She caught me eying her neck last week. It sounds ridiculous but why else would she start with these hairstyles that show her neck. Then there are the glances. Sometimes I think I'm going mad, she doesn't get caught. I'm not imagining it right? I asked her for dinner, she said no. I asked her for a drink, she said no. The smile though said something else and I don't know what. It's just like you said, I need to learn her tells. I've got a few. But they don't seem to work the same when she is speaking to me." He was poiting a bit and Hermione chuckled. Letting him rattle on about her complex friend and all the small details he thought made up something. In the end she privately decided he was right. It did sound like something. Hermione wondered if perhaps Astoria hadn't had an eye on her friend for a while. All Hermione had said was that hoped that she knew that no matter what happened they would still be friends. A long look had followed and she was sure it had been understood.

One of those bath bombs from that gorgeous shop on the high street should be a nice reward for Astoria. She had after all, given her an evening of Harry being totally ridiculous about the witch. Even if the hadn't meant it for Hermione, it was a nice side benefit and more fun to think about then her own issues.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: This is the last character and my cast is finally complete. I love this chapter and hope you guys do too. Ch 21 was short so here is a longer one. All of this is JKRs except what isn't. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

A small dirty wizard sat at a table that couldn't be seen from the window. This pub was an unremarkable but busy one just off Knockturn Alley that had been there for hundreds of years. He had come the last three days and sipped a whiskey for an hour at about three o'clock. This man hadn't talked to anyone or tried to hide. He gave such a look when someone moved to take the chair or sit down, that it had remained empty even when it was the only one available. The third day had been just the same except he left after only twenty minutes. This was remarked on my the bartender and a few others who spent most of their lives sitting in chairs in that dingy pub. Even they didn't notice his reason for leaving.

A small 31 appeared burned into the table and that signal sent the old man out of the pub with more of a stride than the slight hobble he had come in with. This too went unnoticed. When his black cloak blended in with the shadows he was never seen again. All the sound that could be attributed to him was the faint crack of apparition.

The old man straightened to a height no one would have credited him with and took a potion vial out of his pocket. The old man's face grimaced before he pulled the cork and waved his wand. Then he tipped the liquid into his mouth and within three seconds Rueban Yaxley stood there. His unique amethyst eyes gleamed as he surveyed his location and then, stowing the potion vial, he strode into the dense forest. It was only about ten minutes later when he reached a barrier and the grin would have surprised someone watching, had anyone been doing so.

If they knew him well though they would have recognized the light of triumph in his eyes as he began to take down the trip ward that would open most of the remaining wards for two seconds. When he felt the slight give he strode forward, as if the moment before that ward wouldn't have trapped him, visible to anyone and helpless. He felt the ripple of magic that indicated the wards snapping back up behind him. Another three minutes brought him to the front door of a tiny cabin built against a cliff wall. The chimney puffed smoke that disappears two feet above it. A small light shone through the window that had too many panes for its size.

Without pause he turned the handle of the door and felt more magic ripple over him. So familiar and exactly what he had expected. Had everything not been as agreed and practiced many times before he would have disappeared again, perhaps permanently. Instead however, he entered a room sized impossibly large compared to the cabins appearance on approach.

Sitting at the table facing him was the only person Rueban Yaxley loved that was left alive in the world. A real smile with no malice or trace of a sneer broke across his sharp features and the one he got in return was as infrequent a sight. In fact it had been decades since either had truly smiled at anyone else. After a moment of drinking each other in they moved to shake hands and then Antonin Dolohov gestured his friend to sit. Where they had sat together many times.

"I had begun to think you had forgotten me." Rueban grinned at his friend. Enjoying teasing the stoic Russian as much as he ever had. It was his favorite pastime and as far as he knew, it was his alone.

"I needed to understand some things." His voice had a pensive edge to it. He nodded, understanding that the situation was not one he could easily navigate. In fact neither of them had been in such a situation before.

"Did you get some answers then?" Antonin always interested him but the situation he had gotten himself into was unique and Rueban wasn't sure all at what was at the bottom of it.

"Some. More questions." It was clear that his friend meant him to answer them.

"I find I have some as well." This time it was Antonin that nodded. Exchange of information had been an aspect of their relationship since the Slytherin first year dorms. This was where they had met. Before moving into the next years dorm a lifelong friendship was made and plans for an oath were in the making. Both men settled in a waved hand brought the bottle and glasses to the table. No need for privacy wards or charms, Antonin would know if someone was kilometres from them before they needed to act. Since it was his friends problem it was custom to wait until that person was ready to speak.

"It was the curse. Lestrange's." Antonin explained how the girl had ended up across from him in an Azkaban interview room.

"It was as if she just knew. Offered me a challenge. That little girl told me she had outscored me in runes and then said she would do the magic. Nothing better to do until she decided what to study." Rueban let none of his fascination show. That would make his friend uncomfortable.

"Bold of her. Though she didn't have any options ready to hand." He felt this needed pointing out.

Antonin waved his hand and a paper flew to the table. Assuming he was to read it, Rueban flipped it over and was surprised to see a paper he had read twenty eight years ago. He let it show.

"She had this?" A nod.

"She knew about you." Another nod.

"Since she is still alive and you aren't still in Azkaban I can think of no other solution than she did the magic and you solved it. Who performed the magic?" Having run the Ministry, from behind the scenes, he knew everything there was to know about the dampeners and Azkaban restrictions.

"I did. She brought Shacklebolt." Rueban blinked at this. His eyes flicked to the wand on the table, having noted it wasn't Antonin's original.

"Her wand." Both were silent at that, she had given him her wand for the magic needed. It could have been out of necessity but that didn't feel right. She had accomplished much and getting another wand would have been child's play for her, or them.

"I don't have a copy but I'll get you one. It was as complex as we thought it might be." The look on his face showed his triumph over the complex magic and his enjoyment of the puzzle.

"She has it then? How long and after that?" A nod to the first question and his explanation to the following ones.

"Just about seven months. 16% loss. Total return after it was removed. Much slower than with Nott. Could have been the Mark. Bored and unwillingly interested I gave her an equation. She solved it. Kept on solving them. Failed once and I gave her a blind so she wouldn't get ahead of herself. The last two were my midway trials." Rueban couldn't have predicted this. Those trials were how you became a senior apprentice and were serious magic.

"Alone?" He couldn't think who could be helping her with this level of magic or its complexity.

A nod. Alone the girl had done this. Kept his friend feeding her information and he even seemed to want her to survive. A blind meant it wasn't solvable. No matter what the girl had tried it would have failed, but it wouldn't allow her to drain herself. This was more interesting and less common than having Voldemort attempting to reign over them all. After all that had happened twice and this was the first time this had happened. Unable to help himself he quirked a brow, in question. Having been so close for so long Antonin only huffed before replying.

"She didn't tell me about the parole plan. I knew she was responsible for the improvements to the day to day." Rueban nodded. He wasn't pleased that she hadn't told him. Which was interesting as he was sure they didn't speak about anything but magic. The girl did enjoy talking and seemed quite friendly so this was certainly the Russians doing. That brought a question to mind that he thought might be a revealing one. It should be asked now anyways, for context.

"Does she speak Russian?" It was delivered so adroitly that no one else could have heard the importance of the question and the slight pause before the response told him the answer.

"Net." The denial was to be expected.

"Dazhe ne nemnogo." Not even a little bit, the cajoling tones made his friend scowl.

"Some." So he had been the one pushing the Russian. He would have derided it in some way had she tried to use it to entice him.

"And now?" This was all very interesting and he could see that Antonin wasn't at all sure of his course of action. Which was a rare thing.

"Now you tell me what you know." It was his turn then. How to tell him of his encounters with the girl.

"When you signaled me go, I did." That had been the last time they had seen each other. Bleeding and concussed Antonin has signalled him go. They would have seconds to escape capture and both knew that for the second time Antonin's physical injuries meant he couldn't make it. This was harder, the last time he hadn't been there. Had in fact been out of the country for months on an assignment from the Dark Lord. Both for his best friends capture and Dark Lord's first fall. It was different to leave him there but the signal was repeated and they had made oaths covering this very situation. Neither wanting the other to be taken down for them.

"I came back about a year later and began piecing together the current landscape. It was surprising in many ways. There she was, and not what I would have expected. I have seen her fight and I have seen her terrified. This was neither. It looked like determination only. Even from the papers it was easy to see she was fronting the Ministry. Spending time with young Malfoy and Nott, privately. And the legislation. Watching her balance the push to destroy where we came from with the opposing force to move forward and forget it all. The public, and the Ministry, was on track to try and make it all disappear. My first real run in with her was in The Alley. The day before it had been reported, her triumph of saving the Family grimoires. The masses wanted to ban their creation and destroy the ones listed. Which after Riddle, was nearly every one. It rallied the old families and was only the beginning. She forced equality in hiring and stopped two pushed for marriage laws." He stopped and took a sip before meeting his friends eyes and letting the mischief show. The details could be filled in later. This showed what he really knew was her, not part of some role she was playing.

"As usual she was hurrying and it was raining. I was cloaked of course and partially disguised. As she passed I said 'well done' and kept on moving. Before I had taken a step she had her hand on me and disapparated us to a field. She beat me to casting and had us warded in and in duelling stance before she straightened and pocketed hers. Then her head cocked and she gave me a sly grin before dropping the wards and leaving." A tightening in Antonin's jaw was the only visual tell that he was affected at all by his tale. It was plenty. His interest was piqued. Rueban's own interest had been equally engaged at the time.

"I didn't seek her out but the second time was in Hogsmeade. She came out of Tomes and as if she knew I was there walked over to where I was. 'Not smart, here as yourself. Next time I'll tell Harry I seen you.' This time her grin was even more vexing. This happened twice more but now I was looking for her and wasn't me. The girl would wink at me. It was provoking. Finally I took her off a muggle street." There it was. The eye twitch. This was quite fun and he really hadn't expected his friend to be so interested in her. Maybe as a past adversary but not a current interest. Before the parole bill he hadn't expected to see Antonin again unless he broke him out. In detail he told him of that day.

_When they landed, in the same field she had brought him to, she didn't struggle or push against him with her magic even. As she straightened she casually stepped away as if this was a planned trip. _

"_This is a bit much, even for someone who seems to enjoy the bold as much as you do. What do you want?" Her mane of curls was being pushed around her face by the wind and she looked so young. Not scared at all though. Interesting. _

"_It seems out of character for a senior Ministry employee to fail to apprehend a wanted felon." His voice was dry and he was observing every detail of her expression and posture. _

"_We have an Auror department for that. Surely you are familiar with delegation." What was the girl thinking, such cheek. Then her smile fell and she put up several wards to fast for him to clearly make out. He raised an eyebrow at that. Having hid Potter from Antonin, he knew she was good but he had only seen one person cast wards in tandem like that. _

"_Are you a danger to society?" This was asked seriously and she clearly expected an answer. His own face became serious. _

"_Currently I have no plans to kill or torture anyone." This was true and he felt the slight pull of magic that told him there was a truth ward on him. For a moment, a short one, he was stunned. That was beyond anything he would have credited anyone her age with. Knowing she knew that he would recognize such a thing he let his rueful feelings show. _

"_Then I see no need for you to be in there instead of out here." This was said as if that answered all of his questions. Of course it didn't. Looking at her watch changed her expression to one of exasperation. _

"_I have a meeting in twenty minutes. I doubt you want me to use you as an excuse for missing Avery's barely concealed disgust of me." Letting his wince show brought her grin back. "Chums, were you?" He let out a bark of laughter which made her smile falter for a second. Noticing things was his stock and trade, this girl was getting more interesting instead of less. _

"_There are no windbags more pompous. Lost out on the girl he wanted, made him bitter. Made him think women were stupid too. Who would have turned him down after all?" Her laughter seemed genuine and that devious look was in her eye. _

"_That will help today. It's worse when he agrees with me. I've got to go, though this was fun if unexpected. Don't get caught now. Bas timing, alright?" He was mulling over her words minutes after she took down the wards and apparated away. _

"Now I can surmise that was the time she was petitioning for the bill to get you out." Rueban wrapped up the story and his observation. A nod. Then a grimace. It was like seeing his stoic friend as a caricature. Then Antonin started speaking of Thorfinn bringing the girl to him, she had requested a meeting during their last in prison conversation. After giving him the answer to his latest warding riddle she asked the question. He answered no and she looked upset but rallied and nodded. Then she gave him the journals and, then marvel of all marvels, his wand.

The wooden box landed on the table with a soft thud. Ruebans mind was racing she had stolen his journals and wand. Wanted to apprentice. Had told no one of their tasks specifically. Another two fingers of whiskey were consumed in silence as his mind twisted and turned what he knew.

"Well?" Antonin sounded defeated.

"Haven't opened it yet?" Was his reply, looking at the box.

"Three day equation. Tomorrow." Was the reply and with it he grinned slightly, seemingly against his will.

"All on the box?" A nod.

"You've already said no." That shouldn't have indicated Rueban meant for him to definitely take the girl on. However, the unspoken 'might as well try yes' between them made it clear what he meant. He was unable to help the chuckle at his next thought.

"Do you still call her." His words were cut off by him being told, not too politely, to fuck off in Russian.


	23. Chapter 23

Thorfinn felt the wards ping. Since they were set to 'Bas it didn't tell him whose magic it was. Wherever he and the blonde witch were, he would know who was here. The list was short. There was the click of the door and then the different click of heels. That left the only female Malfoy or the little witch. One was preferable as a distraction from the reems of parchment Gringotts had owled over after his appointment. It was a complete mess and he would take the chance to put off anymore for today.

"Rabastan? Are you here? It was as bad as I thought it could be. You were right okay, I won't say it again. Oh. Rowle. Sorry." There was colour on her cheeks and her hair was a bit of a mess. It took him a moment to notice though because the first thing that had caught his attention were the black heels that showed just a peek of the green nail polish on her toes. Then the way the skirt hugged her thighs. She must have been somewhere before here. He had seen them on her during prison visits but with flats. The top was a deep purple and hugged all of her curves. When he noted the colour on her cheeks, finally, he at first thought it was in reaction to the look over he had given her. Then he realized she had already been worked up when she arrived.

"He's with the blond." Was his only reply.

"Luna?" She asked him. She humphed at his nod.

"Astoria is working, I just left her there. Theo has another investment meeting. Maybe I'll go home and work on my project then." It was clear that she was just thinking aloud.

"Need an ear?" He asked. Not knowing what was really going on. The last time he had seen her was when she stormed out of Dolohov's cabin.

"Not an ear. Something to do. I'm worked up." She looked serious but his raised eyes rows and quick perusal of her body made her frown a bit.

"Not that. Well it would probably work but it's not what I came here for." His incomprehension of the situation must have shown. "Astoria and I duel, when one of us is frustrated. Rabastan told me it wouldn't go well, Lucius was right which I hate. Theo will usually be able to engage my brain with something else." She explained. So she was just looking for a preferred distraction. Sex wasn't on the table, unfortunately.

"I'd offer to duel you, not a good enough wand pairing though." She nodded. Then for a moment just looked at him, biting her damn lip. He hated when she did that, well it made him want to bite it which wasn't on the table. Obviously she wasn't going to say what was on her mind.

"I'll go then." He smiled a bit and nodded. The witch was so changeable. Could come across as totally confidant or not bother and let you see all the thoughts on her face. She was conflicted. He figured there was half a chance she would turn around before she made it to the door. Those skirts did fabulous things to her ass. How blokes got any work done around her was a mystery. Then her steps faltered and she stopped. Slowly she turned around and seemed a bit surprised to find his eyes still on her.

"Do you know what laser tag is?" He didn't let his amusement show. Whatever it was, she wanted to do it. Trying to hold still just made her bounce a little bit on those towering heels.

"No. What's a laser?" He was thinking he would do it. Whatever it might be. There was such an interesting mix of eagerness and fight in her eyes. He liked both, for different reasons.

"Basically we go into a big room set up as kind of a maze. Each of us have a sensor strapped to our chests and a gun that shoots a laser. Like a light. When it hits the sensor nothing happens physically but it vibrates, to let you know. The game keeps score." That sounded like it should make sense but he couldn't imagine it.

"So we hunt each other, without actual weapons. For fun?" She nodded and he grinned. "Muggles do this?

"Yes. Teenagers usually. If you like it, we could try paintball too. There's tons of muggle activities. No magic to keep them busy." That made sense. The little witch wanted him to go and hunt her for fun. He could see no reason not to take her up on it. Except that he didn't know much about the muggle world. It would be nice to get out, no one would know him there. No doubt Granger knew exactly what she was about.

"Alright. I'll hunt you little witch. You'll have to get me there though." The look on her face was worth whatever might happen. Excitement. Or as close as he had seen to it.

"I'll have to change. Want to come to mine?" Clearly she had already moved on because she was halfway turned around before he indicated agreement, grabbed his coat off the hook and followed her to the floo. She reached for his hand, trusting as ever, and called out Briar Patch.

"Just hold on to me, I'll add you." Watching her wand work was something else. The witch wielded magic like it was nothing. His cousin was an idiot, he was pretty sure there wasn't a better choice if he was going to teach anyone, ever.

"Be right back." With a grin she was gone and he heard her feet on the stairs. Within a minute a little ball of golden fur raced in and puffed up at the sight of him.

"Tough guy eh? I'll behave. She only went to change." The kitten was sniffing his feet now and accepted a little ear scratch. It was strange, what a week could change.

_That morning he had woken in his cell as usual. It wasn't a usual day though. He showered and was given a clean set of greys. Then he went into one of the guard rooms and they removed his dampeners. Immediately he could feel the creeping movement of his magic. It had taken months not to look for it and now he wondered how long before his magic became normal to him again. Two DMLE guards apparated him to the Auror offices and Potter was there. _

"_Rowle." He nodded at him in reply. He must know Granger had been visiting him. It was weird to think about that. Before the Ministry defence councillor had come and explained the parole hearing he hadn't really considered getting out. Or what was happening out here, beyond idle consideration. Now he was off the island and it was as strange as he had been thinking it would be. The last few weeks had been spent doing his exercises and thinking about what he did know. _

_Sabrina was a potions apprentice. She was okay. He didn't know much beyond that she was doing well. Dolohov and Rabastan were already out. He was the last. That extra time had been hard but he was privately relieved that they were here already. Well not here in the Ministry but, they knew him. Other than Granger and his sister he felt like no one knew him at all. Which was pathetic but in his own mind he could be honest. Part of him hoped Sabrina didn't come. It would be better if she didn't publically associate with him, he was sure. _

_Maybe this wasn't a big deal, them getting out. There were only three people here and one was a secretary. Potter noticed his assessment and his lips twisted in a wry look. _

"_She told me to keep you here until her signal. It's a madhouse. Worse than Lestrange's, even." This was said as if he had any context, which he didn't. She must be the little witch. A madhouse. Fuck. _

_A white feather appeared above the desk with a flash and Potter chuckled. _

"_Let's go then." He gestured toward the door and Thorfinn followed Potter and the other one in Auror robes followed him. He didn't know him by name, thought he was their age though. It was disturbingly empty. The hallways, and they were the only ones in the lift. When the voice told them they had reached the Wizengamot floor Potter caught his eye and whatever he meant, Thorfinn didn't catch it. Closest he could think the look meant in the second he had was some kind of warning. _

_Then the doors opened and grilles slid apart. Flashes and faces. Cameras were going off and people were immediately speaking. _

"_Move." Potter said and for a second he thought it was directed at him. But it was the people milling around them. After a minute Potter whistled and Aurors enclosed them. What the fuck was going on here. _

_Refusing to look down he tried to look ahead without catching anyone's eye. Potter's posture changed and he moved slightly away. There she was. With a look on her face he recognized, from their run ins. She looked livid and had her wand been in her hand, it would have made him feel bad for these people. _

"_Sit here. Stay with him Harry." Totally ignoring him, she walked away and Thorfinn let himself meet Potter's eyes. The guy looked exasperated. A few minutes passed and those, quickly. Sabrina has caught his eye and was trying to get to him. He scrutinized her and was pleased with what he saw. Her face was fuller than the last time he had seen her. She looked healthy and well kept. She was wearing one of those skirts Granger liked too, that would have to be addressed. It was never far from his mind that his sister was a pretty witch and guys, like him, were all to willing to admire. _

_Despite all the ruckus and the tentative look on his sisters face, it didn't seem like Potter or his sister thought things were going badly._

_The gong sounded and the doors closed. That wasn't normal for this type of hearing. Usually that was closed sessions. Maybe the Wizengamot members had seen enough of this crowd. It was helpful to have been raised to sit on that side of the room. Granger was walking away from the elected group of Wizengamot members. Her face was smooth. She came to sit on his other side and scanned the crowd. Catching his sisters eye she nodded and he watched Sabrina come toward them with more certainty. What were they doing? _

_When the speaker for the day began it was easy to tune most of it out. The closed doors meant no photos until they opened so it all went pretty quickly. The witch beside him didn't speak, but signalled twice that he noticed. There was some whispered words with his sister and non verbal communication with Shacklebolt. Eventually it was time for him to sign and the little witch kept a hand on his sisters. When the last page was signed and he was handed a copy it should have been over. Wand monitoring, Ministry access, international travel restrictions, and searches on request for five years. _

_That had won a small grin from the witch beside him. The doors opened and the lights flashed. He heard yelling then silencing spells must have been used. Aurors pushed out into the hallway and eventually it seemed to disperse a bit. _

_Now that it was over he looked from Sabrina to Granger expectantly. His sister also looked to the witch and for a moment she looked indecisive then gave them a nod. Sabrina grabbed his hand the touch felt so good. Her magic was so similar to his that it felt as if his were already stronger. The two of them followed her and were followed by Potter and Shacklebolt. Hermione's smile to the Minister was a bit tight and he looked apologetic for a moment. She just smiled a Potter and reached for his hand. _

"_Hold on when we get there, alright?" He could only nod at her small hand in his much larger one. The feel of her magic was different. Not familiar and he felt his move faster in response. To his suprise she waved her wand and then threw the floo powder down. They disappeared without a destination said. _

"_It worked! Hold on. I'll just add you to the wards." Then her wand was moving again and she was mumbling under her breath. Thorfinn looked away from her and around the comfortable looking room. A cabin of some sort. Then he noticed 'Bas in the chair watching them and grinned. He felt much better at the familiar easy grin he got back. Everything was okay. Then he felt her hand pull from his and made himself release her. _

"_Thorfinn! She was right, your still you. I've been so worried. And I've missed you." With that Sabrina threw herself into his arms and he let his eyes closed while he hugged her back. Feeling her cry into his shirt. He looked up when his closed changed on him with a feeling of air rushing. Now she was crying into a black long sleeve instead of the grey prison garb. _

_Looking over her head he saw the soft smile on Grangers face and she said a few words to his friend before giving a nod toward him. Then she disappeared in front in green flames. Rabastan raised an eyebrow when he caught his eye. Thorfinn just chuckled lightly and led his sister to a couch. Maybe there was a calming draught here. _

"Ready?" He looked up and if he had thought she looked delicious before now it was as if she were a whole meal laid out before him. Those damn denims and a tight black top. Her hair was more rumpled than before and she had soft looking black boots that climbed her calves.

"Mmmmm." She rolled her am eyes at his blatant approval of her and he wondered what she thought about it. Was she just so used to men's admiration that his didn't even warrant a blush. When she extended her hand to him he laced their fingers together and watched her face. A bit of pink right on her cheekbones. Trying to hide his grin, he just gave her an expectant look.

With a crack they appeared in an alley that didn't look fun at all. It also didn't smell very good and Granger grimaced before leading him out of it and onto a busier street. There were cars and people everywhere. He felt her hand squeeze his and knew she was aware of his unease. Without looking at her he kept a half step behind and let her lead him up a street and dan two blocks. Then they crossed it with a mass of other people at a blinking signal and were in a wide space full of cars. She just kept moving and he realized the huge building ahead of them was their destination.

It was disorienting to see things happen and know it couldn't be magic. Doors opened on their own and stairs sort of moved. He just kept up with her and watched her pull a card out and pay a young teenage boy. This boy was appreciating her smiles a bit too much. Abruptly he finished whatever they were doing when thorfinn caught his eye.

The room they went into was sort of what she had described. It was dark and full of obstacles. Half walls and ropes. All sorts of things to hide behind and move. She strapped the thing to her chest and then did his.

"It's Velcro. Just sticks and then pulls off. All good? Had to get you a bigger size. This is the gun. Point it at me and squeeze the trigger. Exactly. See the number at the bottom of the screen." Sure enough there was a one in blue and a zero in red. Then she pointed her gun at him and squeezed. He felt it vibrate against his skin. Then she gave him a look that demanded retribution and took off into the darkness with a laugh.

"I'll get you little witch." He took off into the darkness after her and tried not to let his grin get so big it turned into a smile. This witch was interesting, he liked it more than he thought he should.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione felt the glow in her muscles. her breathing was a bit faster than usual and her heart was beating a bit fast to. The lights came on in the room and the lights on the equipment blinked out. That had been the most fun hour she had enjoyed in a long time. Sternly she told herself that wishing it wasn't over didn't help, be grateful for the time she had. Rowle came up behind her and spun her around, she laughed and batted at his hands goodnaturedly.

"That was fun little witch." His face was pink from the exertion of their game and he had a lazy looking grin. Unable to help herself she returned the expression.

"You'll do it again? Maybe some other things too?" Hermione knew she looked like an eager school girl but couldn't help it. He had taken it just the right amount of serious. Hunting her and hiding when they agreed to switch places. Using all the camouflage and props they could. He could be quiet, which was surprising for someone of his size. The amount of adrenaline as she rolled away from his range of fire had been just right.

"Yea. People play in teams too right? Are there bigger rooms?" He was looking around the room now that it was lit and they could see the foam blocks and pulleys for the ropes.

"Groups of all sizes. Some are much bigger than this one." They stripped the gear off and were heading out of the building when she spoke again.

"Do you have plans for tonight? Want to grab dinner with me then? There's a great taco place down the street from here." For a moment he just looked at her and she stopped walking. Waiting for a response. Finally he nodded and they started walking again.

When they entered the little restaurant, she could tell he didn't expect the tiny tables or the number of people in the small space. She just smiled and asked what he wanted.

"I don't know what a taco is but I like most things." He offered.

"Spicy food?" A shrug in response.

"I'll get some of each then. Grab us a table?" He headed off to an empty one and she scanned the list of specials. Ordering and waiting took a few minutes and her tray was full when she carefully placed it on the table.

"This is tacos and beer. It's a great combination. It's alcoholic but pretty light." He looked a bit overwhelmed so she explained a bit about the fillings and the concept of the Mexican food. Ten minutes and two tacos in she could tell that he liked it. Relieved she ate the rest of hers with more enjoyment. He watched the people ordering and paying with interest. Pulling a ten pound note from her wallet, she handed it to him.

"Go tell her you want two pints." She encouraged and his grin was payment enough. He swaggered back to her with both beer and change.

"Did you tip her? No biggie. Usually you give something to the server. Fifteen percent or so. We can just leave it on the table." They were debating who might want to come back here with them when Hermione felt a brush of magic against hers and tried not to react. She failed, as Rowle stiffened slightly and then less than a minute later a shadow fell over the table. Both of their hands suddenly had wands in them, under the table.

"There you are. Took me awhile to find you." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Looking up she met the amethyst eyes of Rueban Yaxley.

"I didn't know you were looking for me. Usually we just snatch each other off the street." She replied dryly. Rowle looked all too interested in this meeting.

"I didn't think that was a good idea. You've got company today." The men exchanged nods and then both looked at her. She tilted her head in question.

"He bids you come." The tone was dry and Hermione froze in her seat. Why would he want to see her. She looked at Rowle, who shrugged. He didn't know either.

Feeling defeated, she stood. Most of the good feelings from this afternoon and the meal draining away.

The three of them walked out of the restaurant, garnering some interest. Hermione didn't blame them. Yaxley was older but both men exuded a bit of danger. Hermione felt sandwiched between them and dropped back a bit. Both stopped and she raised a brow. They didn't reply. So she was baggage then. With a huff she followed Yaxley's lead and entered a building that must be abandoned. She wondered if he had been investigating muggle London in the past two years.

"Same place?" She asked the older wizard and he nodded at her. The glance he gave her was unreadable to her but Rowle seemed to understand something and his gaze flicked to her. Seeming a bit worried. She nodded and spun into blackness.

Appearing in the same clearing Rowle had brought her two four days ago she took a step then stopped. Her wand was in her hand but it had been held casually. Now it was in front of her and she immediately started casting wards and detection spells. Something was there. She could feel it as her magic tried to scout her surroundings. Then she relaxed a bit. It was completely encircling her. Two charms and she knew it was a layered ward. Another two and she began to take it down. It wasn't particularly hard but it was an exacting one. Just before it released she paused. Why had she appeared and they hadn't followed. Why such a simple ward if it was to trap her. None of this made sense.

Waiting for something to happen, she slowly finished the last enchantment and then had less than a second to throw herself to the ground. Beams of magic shot at her from what she thought was six directions and she came up in a crouch. There were seven and they seemed stationary. It probably wasn't Wizards, but magics set up to react to a series of events. She blocked them with shields that she directed toward the beams, giving her some room. Knowing those were draining her she got to finding the magic controlling them. That found she dismantled the spells holding them and then the ward that was powering them. They collapsed and she stood. Waiting. Nothing.

Quickly she amplified her hearing and then scanned her surroundings. Silence. Not even wildlife. So she was enclosed somehow. She should never have come. What was she, today's entertainment? As her anger rose she knew she had to be careful. For a moment she tried to remember how loose and relaxed she had felt half an hour ago. Not so much that she got distracted by his grin again. Or the way his shirt hugged his shoulders. That made her grin a bit and she did feel better. This was hardly the worst thing that could have happened. It was good that Yaxley and him were back together anyways. He would like laser tag, she was sure. Maybe she could get one of the sets you could use anywhere. These woods would be good for it, or Rabastan's.

"Invite him to play laser tag next time Rowle." She called out. Two steps up the path. Nothing. He was watching and she refused to cower so just kept going with all of her awareness searching for something, it could be anything, moving out there. A minute or so went by and she began to relax her shoulders, even knowing that if he could see her, he would notice. Bloody Slytherins were so observant. Why did she spend so much time.

The thought was cut off by the feeling of compression that pushed her magic suddenly. Thirty feet her mind computed even as she began casting, free hand guiding the magic already around her. Had he not taught her to feed her magic out generally she wouldn't have felt this until it had her, it was her most used skill. It was how she knew who was there and how she knew who Yaxley was the first time she had seen him after the war. In that moment she had recognized the voice and taken him to the field. Then her mind correlated the person with her instincts and she relaxed. It had surprised him then, she could tell. She wondered if he was surprised now.

Like two overlapping circles being pulled apart it thinned in an almond shape as she finished her defences. Then she began deciphering what they were and their make up. She didn't have time to actually understand their construction or intent, merely their structure. That's what she needed in order to break them. Rigid layers. Four on each one. For a moment she contemplated just blasting them apart. It would work but she was sure there would be an unpleasant consequence. He didn't like working that way, neither did she. So she began weakening the outer rings on each one. Forcing the two in the middle to bear most of the force against her defences. Next she began delivering needle like bolts of power all in one place. Weakening it.

Suddenly she considered what would happen when they snapped and threw herself to the ground again just as they broke. As she fell she began casting more and different protections against whatever the energy would be released as. Unchanged it would be heat but he could make it do whatever he wanted via secondary channeling. This was where she wanted to use spacing. In between the layers of the wards. In her mind it was like a string of lights inside of another. Each bulb holding the smaller bulb and the cords strung together. Hidden in the main power supply for the visible bigger lights. Neither Luna nor Harry had understood but she couldn't let it go. For about fifteen seconds she waited and then watched the land around her become an ice sculpture of what had been there. Reminded of her failure she began taking down what she had cast against the previous challenge and looking around.

There it was. Exactly the same sculpture. Of course she remembered everything about the last time she had stood before this obelisk of ice. Unwilling to assume the steps were the same, she began peeling away the layers. Expecting something different. When she got to the last one she anchored stabilization wards and cast several temperature wards, enclosing herself in them. It was freezing but she was unwilling to contaminate this area with any warming magics of her own. She felt herself tighten and begin to shiver. Cold and anticipation. He knew she couldn't do the astrological calculations, it was the middle of the moon cycle. So she used the position of the sun as reference and moved closer. Two spells and she had the starting point. Then the most precise cutting charm with a stabilization alteration she had made to it for this moment, last time. Making the angle appear like a laser level, wandlessly, she used her wand to slice the ice. Carefully dragging the line against the light marking the angle.

The top portion of the ice sculpture began to slide off and she quickly cast a levitation charm on it. She hadn't gotten this far last time and didn't know if she would need it. Slowly she approached closer, having been far enough away to judge the angle. Nothing. It was hollow. Frowning she peered inside and could see the frozen ground. Even as she puzzled out the situation and was freezing, her appreciation of the magic that made this was prevalent in her thoughts.

Glad she had kept the top intact as it looked like the solution she moved it so it's cut side was at her eye level and cast lumos. There it was. Like a hollow in the ice, with a frozen number in it. 433.67. All the magic she cast showed no further use for the ice. She hadn't thought there would be but it paid to be careful, as she had just seen. All at once she realized what she had done and couldn't help the grin. She let the charms holding the temperature go and began walking again. Unable to help herself she stopped and opened her bag, then wallet. There was a bobby pin that she pulled out and with two wand waves and a password it became a piece of paper covered in numbers and annotations.

She summoned a quill without her wand or a word and quickly began to scribble against a tree. It was still frozen so that worked quite well. The answer was 7. Such a small number. As she folded the paper and stowed it away again she began to wonder why she was here. As usual she had gotten caught up in the hunt for an answer and the intricacies of the magic. Finally deciding she was cold enough and had completed the challenge, warming charms were cast on her feet and hands. Immediately wards came up around her and she knew they were in response to her attempt to be comfortable. Growling under her breath she blasted them which caused the temperature to drop further. It took all of her control to walk to the front door of the cabin. A minute of trying told her that this door would not open unless he did it. Maybe if she was willing to spend a day on it or something. She wasn't.

Two minutes, that's how long she would wait. Enough was enough. The consequences of warming herself were too much work after all that magic use in such a short time. Starting to count the seconds. 1,2,3,4,5.


	25. Chapter 25

Watching them through the glass, Rueban felt a twinge of remorse for interrupting. They were having fun and seemed relaxed after their exercise. Whatever they had done in that building had been physical and if they were the only ones who looked rumpled and breathless he would have guessed a tryst. Antonin figured she had about fifty feet of awareness so a few more steps and he would be in range. It explained everything about their interactions before his friend got out. She had felt him and then known his magic. The girl was far too cheeky for her own safety. Better get on with it.

As he reached the door he saw her spine stiffen. Even knowing more about her than most, he hadn't expected this level of ability. Perhaps she wouldn't have achieved this level without Antonin's tutelage but that had been occasional visits and only whatever verbal instructions he gave. The rest was her own mastering of skills so she could do the magic required to get the variables and solve the equation. It was brilliant, the way Antonin combined the branches of magic and clearly the girl agreed. It was a reflex, to have her wand in hand, even knowing it was him approaching. Rowle was reacting to her change in posture. The boy was no slouch either, though he wasn't academic by any means.

The look on her face when he gave her Antonin's message was telling. He knew she would go and so did she. Perhaps in another situation the indignity of the summons after their last meeting would have been enough to bring her pride to the fore. It was resignation maybe. Her look to Thorfinn was interesting too. He didn't know and she understood that. Merely the fact she had looked to him was worth consideration. This was the first time she had others of his ilk to interact with, in his observation. Draco and Theodore were not of their class. Not as hardened or selfish. That wasn't a kind observation but it was true.

When she stepped back, trying to be free of them it didn't surprise her that they waited her out. Such a proud little thing but she acquiesced. Curious as ever she surveyed the building he brought her too and didn't seem in any way suspicious of him. Watching her as she mentally braced herself he couldn't help but let a bit of the speculation he felt show on his face. Thorfinn noticed even if the girl didn't seem to and the look on his face was a bit funny. Shooting him a look to be silent he watched her disapparate.

"What the hell is going on?" Thorfinn grabbed his arm and asked. Clearly wanting an answer. Letting his real smile be assurance, the younger wizards surprise was enough of a distraction to grab his arm and apparate them both to the viewing point.

Antonin stood, cloaked in black and as still as the trees behind him. Without looking at them he cast what was needed so that she wouldn't be aware of them, regardless of their noise level.

"Where is she?" Thorfinn asked. Scanning The Valley below. Rueban was doing the same and gave up. Opting to walk up to his friend and follow his line of sight. When he squinted he thought he could see some movement. A small sigh and then two more wand flicks and a word in Russian. It was as if a huge magnifying lens was in the air. Where it pointed was close enough in view that he could see her taking down wards. Now the three men stood side by side. Watching the spectacle before them. He winced internally when she threw herself to the ground as bolts of energy flew at her.

"For fuck sakes." Thorfinn grumbled, watching her stand and block the lights. Then begin casting and sure enough, they came down.

"She will be fine." The words were gruff and contained as little as usual but Rueban heard his confidence. All her other trials had taken place out of his sight and so, the demonstration before them.

"We were having a good time, you know. Fun." The younger wizard grumbled and Rueban was amused.

"Invite him to play laser tag next time Rowle." It was the first thing she had said and he looked away from the witch, who was scanning her surroundings carefully, to catch Thorfinn rolling his eyes.

"What is that? It wasn't you that put that glow on her skin then." There was a slight scowl and he rolled his eyes.

"She was pent up and her usual distractions were busy. Need a better wand to duel for fun, and she suggested laser tag. You wear a thing on your chest and hold a sort of wand. You pull the trigger and it shoots a light. When you hit the other person it vibrates and keeps score. Hard to explain, but it was fun. Big dark room with all sorts of obstacles." For a moment they watched the witch as something they couldn't see took all of her focus and she cast rapidly.

Antonin's huff told him that she hadn't done it the way he would have but it seemed to work as she straightened and began attacking what was trying to confine her. It seemed stationary now, from her magic hitting two points opposite each other that didn't seem to be moving. When his friend leaned forward he couldn't help but tense. Something was going to happen. There was a blast of light and the witch was on the ground. Surrounded by a perfect circle of frozen forest. It had been damp and cold before, it still was where they stood. She stood alone in the white icy landscape. From his natural vantage point he could see the perfect circle of white in the valley below.

The look on her face as she walked toward them in the closer view was one of so many emotions he could decipher them.

"How do you even do that? You just changed a huge chunk of forest into the arctic, she doesn't even look surprised. Must mean you, for coming with us. Wouldn't be enough for him, it's just a game. Not like this. Merlin, what is that thing?" It was an Obelisk of ice and she didn't look surprised by its presence there.

There was an intent look on her face as she cast. He could tell they were deciphering spells and charms. Then she started taking the wards down. As he watched closely, it became kind of a pattern then shifted and continued.

"Patterned layers?" He asked. A nod. Rarely had his friend paid such close attention to another person as he was to this magical display. He frowned a bit as he watched the complexity. Surely she couldn't have figured all of this out right now.

"Is this the one she failed?" Another nod. That explained it. The considerable background work had already been done. It also explained the hopeful look and bitten lip as she began to cut it.

"Why at that angle?" Thorfinn was as entranced by the show before them as he was.

"It would have been part of the equation. Did she get this far last time?" Having watched his friend work at every opportunity, he could appreciate her care and accuracy. While brilliant in many ways his friends idiosyncrasies were not for everyone. It was no surprise he hadn't taken on anyone to teach, the surprise was the witch before them.

"Melted as she took down the last ward. It's temperature is charmed." That was more explanation than he had thought would be given with the other wizard here. It was yet another indication of the level of his attention that was not on them.

Watching her peer into it and frown was amusing and Thorfinn let out a chuckle at her obvious consternation.

"You can see everything, when she lets you." It was a musing comment by the younger wizard but true. Raised in a world with zero tolerance for honesty or free exchange of feelings, it was foreign to them.

The tsk from Antonin told them what he thought of it. Rueban liked it though. So did Thorfinn, that would need watching. An apprentice to watch over. It was something Antonin had never had, nor really considered seriously. His being here by request was enough to tell him that his friend wanted him around for the remainder.

Triumph. She had won and quietly she composed herself. It had been clear that she knew they were watching, not totally free with her feelings after all.

When she stopped and dug out a bobby pin all three frowned. Antonin's was slight but there none the less.

It dropped as she held a piece of paper and then a quill and began to rapidly finish the equation. Near the bottom it had holes in the string of numbers and symbols. 7. For a moment she was still and then she moved away from the tree coated in ice and tried not to shiver. Her cold had been obvious since she approached the statue and had dropped whatever she had warming her before.

"She's cold, she's also lucky she didn't have more than a pint and a half." Thorfinn protested. Just as he tried to spin away and realised he couldn't she tried to cast warming charms and her mounting frustration was clear when she blasted the wards. It was impressive but her face when her breath puffed more and Antonin's sound of disapproval told him that it had gotten much colder.

"For fucks sake. You are such an ass." The blond was shaking his head in disbelief. Rueban would have agreed, had he not known his friend as he did. Exacting and demanding he might be, the colder temperature had been in response to her crude way of using the magic. She reached the door and the exasperation on her face was plain when she couldn't get in after a minute of determined casting. Standing there in the cold, hair a mass around her face, with her lips turning blue and her nose a bright red. It was the picture of frustrated and barely contained temper. Rueban rather thought that fair. A minute passed and he wondered if they were waiting for her to leave when Antonin waved his wand and the magics surrounding them collapsed.

"If you come, you are silent." This was directed toward the younger wizard and the look of disbelief only lasted a minute. Then a nod. Rueban too would have been unwilling to leave now.

Crack.

The two left shared a look and then followed the dark Russian.

Clearly her patience had run out, as they caught up with Antonin she was already about twenty feet back down the trail. It was defrosting without moisture around Antonin as he walked so she was coming towards them with frost encrusted boots and hair beginning to freeze to her face. Head high she made as if to walk by them and was only halted by the word.

"Da." Antonin didn't stop moving or meet her eyes and she just froze. Then turned slightly and met his eyes. He let the amusement show a little and winked, as she had done to him months before. She just blinked and then looked at the third wizard. Who shrugged and took off his coat.

In silence she walked between him and Thorfinn to the house, wrapped in a coat that was much too large. Not a sound from her. It stayed that way until they were seated at the rectangular table and they each had a whiskey. Even her, who looked disappointed it wasn't hot. Eventually he decided to break the quiet or they would never get this done. It was good that it wasn't the two of them only or it might not happen.

"I am sure you know that traditionally apprenticeships are negotiated by contract. One that is filed and quite generic." She flicked her eyes to him and nodded. Having worked in the Ministry and their overhaul of the records department she had probably seen several.

He pulled a scroll from his pocket. She stared at it. Without the eagerness he might have expected. Now she was hiding her feelings. When she met his eye again he continued.

"This will be done as usual. The other one will not be filed." Now she did let something show. A bit of relaxation in her posture and her hands unfisted in the ridiculously long coat sleeves. Perhaps she was skeptical, of the contract or the position generally.

Rueban felt a bit dramatic as he pulled the second scroll out. Unrolling it, he began to go over the terms. They were in the usual order for apprentice contracts but beyond that were unusual.

"Termination when complete." There were no terms listed at all. The maximum five years would apply from the general contract but nothing else. When he decided she was done, she was.

"Completion to be achieved with one assessment at the time of this contract coming into effect." That would mean within twenty four hours.

"Practical Application on a per category basis. Personal and professional. Personal to be disclosed and sanctioned before being used for the first time. Professional to be disclosed on a per use basis and sanctioned by both parties." It left room for negotiation.

"Confidentiality-total and discretion enforced by vow upon request." He was sure this one was about him. He hadn't asked and didn't think the witch would decide to unwisely expose him. Regardless, it gave her a way around it, if she was in a tight spot. Master and apprentice were binding contracts and there were many customs that applied to them.

"Access to be total unless previously arranged." He had argued against that term but Antonin had been firm.

Rueban put the paper down. All eyes were on her now. Several times her gaze flipped from person to person and the two scrolls on the table. Then she sipped and looked down. When her eyes closed they all relaxed slightly. It was quite something to have her trust so openly. She wasn't defenceless now but certainly outnumbered. There was a look in the younger wizard's eyes while he watched her tilt her head back and breath slowly that was revealing.

Nothing to do but wait.


	26. Chapter 26

The two scrolls lay benignly on the table. She couldn't see them because her eyes were closed but she knew they were sitting there. An apprentice scroll. She had been offered seven, before this. None of them had tempted her very much. They were binding and could be harsh, depending on the Master. Hermione had been unwilling to give another person so much control over her. It became clear quickly that there would be some prestige, wherever she decided to work or study. Recently there had been so much speculation about what she would do, that the offers had begun to come in from outside of the country.

She had received some good ones. The Magical Congress of the USA had offered her the choice of three charms masters and what amounted to a paid scholarship. All sorts of perks like lectures and access to learning institutions and private libraries. Several curse breaking options from goblins and humans had come. If she was looking to get rich quick or needed the money, that would have been her choice. The European Library executive had written her a combined letter offering her an apprenticeship with lifetime employment and even stipulations for project allowances. For moments here and there she had built a dream around them. Trying to see herself there and happy. It was easy, she could be happy doing other things.

This though, was something that had only been a dream. Never something she accepted as a possible reality. It was for good reason she could only find two other warding masters that took apprentices. It was rare and dangerous. Only the best survived, many burnt up in some way or another. Physically or magically, trying to do something and failing. Too much magic and an error meant heat or whatever you could turn it into. Enough of anything could kill you. The question wasn't did she want it. Overwhelmingly the answer was positive. It was working with him. Among other things. Things that she should think about.

Opening her eyes she was a bit surprised to find three sets of eyes all on her. That strange purple of Yaxley's, Dolohov's near black, and Rowle's bright blue. She reached for the standard scroll and scanned it. The payment was more than the average apprentice but she didn't care. For the right apprenticeship she would have lived as she had on the run, and much more happily. Five years maximum. No minimum, that looked different. Usually there was a minimum of time the apprentice had to serve the master in payment for their education. Nothing was listed except a minimum twenty hours a week. It was quite bare in details or even guidelines. A bit absently, she wondered if it was because this would be filed or because unlike more common fields of study, there weren't as many hard and fast methods or markers of success. Usually some time limit for completing each section of study was listed and terms that meant dissolution of the contract. None of that.

Then she reached for the second one. The private one.

The completion terms were fine with her. He was the only one who could tell her when she had achieved a level of mastery concurrent with the title. Dolohov never stopped learning or stretching the application of skills. Excepting the first stint in Azkaban of course. Though she wouldn't be surprised if his relative sanity was because he used his mind analytically. Math wasn't an emotion and couldn't be sucked out by dementors. One assessment, and that would have to be tonight or tomorrow. She didn't doubt that he wouldn't indicate she was meeting milestones, so she would just have to keep going until he called the probably abrupt halt when she had done enough. It would be hard. Only getting the kind of 'encouragement' she had up to this point. Continuing through the contract and doing her best to think things out. Trying to imagine how the contract would affect her day to day interactions.

Assessment, Yaxley, Access. Those were the things that came to mind to ask about regarding the contract. He might restrict her use of magic for others, that could be a sore point between them. Another one. That was another thing. If he wouldn't speak to her or let her speak how could she explain ideas or formulate them further. Trying to assemble her thoughts didn't help her decide how to speak them aloud.

One quick glance at Dolohov showed the same hard face and dark watchful eyes. He didn't look at all excited by the prospect of having an apprentice.

Rowle looked a bit pensive, like he too was trying to think through what could happen. That was a bit surprising, that he cared enough to expend so much concentration on it. Yaxley though, his eyes were watchful as ever. His dark friend was more hawk like in appearance but in personality he was more like a bear. Rueban Yaxley was a hawk, maybe even a crow. Dead clever and quick, the pair of them were a foe she would prefer not to have. Why was he here? How could she be his apprentice if they couldn't even speak about this.

Something must have shown on her face, Yaxley gave her a nod indicating she speak. When she opened her mouth nothing came out. She swallowed and ignored how stupid she felt. Trying again, this time she got sound.

"I have questions of course but this first. It is all moot if neither of us can speak to the other." Keeping her chin up and not hunching, he hated when she withered in his presence. Waiting, she watched fascinated as the two older men shared much in about twenty seconds of eye contact. Dolohov nodded, she thought it was his 'if you must' nod. If she must speak, or if she must ask a question, if she must argue. A grudging acquiescence.

"We will speak Malyshka. Boltovnya with others." Hermione had no problems saving her 'chatter' for others. He would speak to her. Let her ask questions.

"I can ask questions?" A raised eyebrow. "Zabotlivaya." She added. Thoughtful ones. Ones she had tried to reason out herself. A nod.

"What about advice for things I want to try or ideas?" A small furrow and then a change in his eyes. What it meant she didn't know but Yaxley straightened a bit.

"Dopolneniya." He often referred to increase in complexities or steps to a problem, additions. It seemed a broad word, more of a concept than a specific thing or change. This time it was a slight head tilt. Curiosity and less reluctant agreement. Maybe he hadn't thought she had other ideas. Did he think she just did what was required and never wondered or tried other things. She tried not to really, that's where a lot of the danger was. It wouldn't be so bad if there were others around who knew enough to act in an emergency.

"Alright. Why are these two here? Usually this doesn't have an audience." She would admit that this was mostly curiosity, a chance to ask questions was not to be wasted. A quick exchange of glances and it was Yaxley who responded.

"He was with you. I think, unless circumstances change, that I will be somewhat of a fixture in your time together." She thought that through. In no way was she opposed to his presence. Of course Hermione didn't know him well but she liked what she did know. When he wasn't trying to capture them, anyways. Loyalty was something she admired and responded to. Someone who could give it and hold it was worth knowing. He was also quick and had his own range of skills and knowledge. It did mean secrets though. Something she would have to figure a roundabout way around Harry.

That wasn't appealing. It was however doable, they could work something out. She wasn't a fan of the vow, what if she needed Harry's help with him at some point. Having the Head Auror in the know was always handy. It was often easier in the long run to use the system to your advantage. Perhaps this man had taught her that, in a convoluted way. She couldn't help a small smile at that. She thought he would approve. There was curiosity on his face, he was letting her see it. No doubt about what had prompted the smile. Gathering her thoughts, she ploughed on. Always conscious of the fact that he would be impatient with this, as with most other things.

"The assessment. Will you tell me where I stand now, in comparison to where I began and whatever completion looks like?" Again it probably wouldn't make a difference but if she could secure some kind of information she could use that would be helpful. It would be just like him to explain in a way she had no context for. It would be easier to manage her expectations too.

Yaxley chuckled quietly and Rowle looked thoughtful. The dark eyes just did that piercing thing and she tried not to lift her chin further in response. It was already appropriate and she needn't give further evidence of her uncertainty. Bravado it was, but she didn't need to advertise the depressing fact. A nod. Hermione could hardly believe it and the look Yaxley gave him said something worthy of a grunt from his friend. Maybe she would eventually be able to read something, anything. That would be a side project though.

"Why total Access?" This made her a bit uncomfortable but she wanted to be able to succeed and be prepared. The man definitely wouldn't want her underfoot all the time so it wasn't to keep her here, or wherever, for unnecessary redundant tasks.

There was a shift. Antonin Dolohov just shifted in his seat. Right before her very eyes. His face hadn't changed but still, it was disconcerting. He was so hard and unyielding that even a slight movement seemed profound. He met Yaxley's eyes and seemed to be left on his own. Rowle had a lesser version of her feelings on his face. Then speculation and their gazes met.

"Priority." A single word. She thought that over for a minute.

"This takes priority. I have friends, no actual family but people. I can't." Her eyes were down, immediately a sick feeling began welling.

"**Net."** She looked up and was sure from the look on the other two men's faces that all of her current emotions were clear on her face. She took a long blink and met his eyes. Trying to smooth her face and her feelings. Calm down, she coached herself silently.

"Otvlekayushchiye." Distractions or deviations maybe. She let her uncertainty show. At his frown she spoke the two interpretations uncertainly. He nodded. Then she had a thought.

"Like curse breaking or potions." No movement but she was right. That was unusual. Usually only yes or no questions got answers. Unless it was something that needed to be said about whatever magic they needed to actually speak about.

"Or Narcissa Malfoy's charity function next month." Rowle's voice was dry and she shot him a small smile. No loss for that one. Maybe even an excuse to just attend. She didn't see a way to get out of it. The glance Dolohov shot him was not murderous but it was rebuking. Obviously he had disobeyed in some way. Unfortunately it seemed to affect the large wizard less than it did her. Only once or twice had she gotten such a harsh look.

"Okay then." She looked around. Having expected some reaction, received none she resisted rolling her eyes. Holding her hand over the simple black leather tote bag, she summoned a quill, her favourite oversized hoodie, and a granola bar. They seemed to have come to life in the time it took to pull the Tornados hoodie over her head. Eyes blinked and Rowle shifted.

"It's Harry's. I won it." She didn't let very much of the triumph she felt at that memory shine through. Before she could summon the ink she had forgotten, a bottle floated to the table. It was clear, mostly. Kind of a cloudy white when she focused on it.

Suddenly she looked up at Dolohov and then Yaxley. Her heart pounded a little bit faster. It had calmed as she had, during the conversation. The hard eyes didn't say much but Yaxley let the slightly mad light show in his eyes. It was Magical Ink. Or it had the potential to be. She had never seen it before. They would tie their magics to it and sign. It would actually be their magic they signed with and not the seemingly innocuous white liquid. Hermione didn't know how to feel about this. What if she let him down. It wasn't just her. This was something he would be doing too. Giving up his freedom in a way. Gripping her courage tight, she forced the words out.

"If you don't want to do this. I'll let it go. I've just really thought about what you are giving up. You just got out of prison, all of you. Well you know what I mean Yaxley. This isn't something I want in return for anything. Lucius thought that. Still does I think." She forced herself to scan them and then focus on Dolohov.

"I didn't get you out so that you would do this. Yes I hoped you would. I didn't think you would though. Don't do this if you don't want to." There she had said it. For what felt like forever she held his eye contact before she just couldn't. If it wasn't for her usual determination not to cry in front of this man, she was sure she would have shed at least a cup of tears in a short while.

She glanced at Rowle when he shifted in his seat and handed him his coat back. Mentally she prepared herself to leave. Again. She was two for two at attempting to exit without breaking down with an audience. This one anyway.

"If you are ready then Hermione." Yaxley's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced down and saw the quill in the dark russian's hand. Then she realised he had used her name. Her hand wasn't shaking when she picked up the quill and her wand. For the first time she noticed he was using his wand. The one she had last seen before sealing it into an intricately carved wooden box. He saw her notice and maybe it was his version of an eye roll or maybe it was a shrug. Kind of like a slight tic under his left eye.

With intense interest she watched his mouth form the words for the magic, there weren't many. While his wand made few but important movements. Then she let her magic feel what was happening, as best she could. Realizing as she did, that she was watching him do magic, for magics own sake, for the first time. This was the man from the journal and the paper. Her eyes flicked to his quickly, and she was surprised to see him watching her instead of the magic he was connecting to the quill via the liquid on it. There was a slight twist of his wand and then she closed her eyes to see better.

It wasn't her vision she was using, that was mostly her brain showing her what her magic could see. There was the connection, and she could see him exerting pressure with his magic so that it moved down the tiny connection between it and the inanimate object. Hermione opened her eyes just in time to catch the visible white ink write his last name on the parchment of their private contract. The look on his face said do it and she nodded in response, gripping quill and wand. It was like the first task on a long quest, she thought whimsically, so she was smiling slightly as she bit her bottom lip and attempted to mimic his previous actions.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: Just wanted to say thank you to bookgeekchic for agreeing to beta for me. Neither of us have done this so we are figuring it out together. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy where the story is going and how we get there. Since it's all written I feel like I'm along for the ride now too. Everything is JKRs except what isn't. Thanks to all the fanfiction authors who have inspired me and changed the world JKR created, in my mind at least. **

**-maybenotahufflepuff **

Thorfinn watched the denim clad behind of the little witch walk towards the door. If another wizard had put that look of disbelief and slight uncertainty on her face, he would have been jealous. It was impossible to be anything other that surprised by how the day went. It had started with him slogging through paperwork and tallies of monies out and monies to collect. Then he had been chasing the witch in the dark, then dinner. It had been different, the food and the beer, it had been good though. It had felt almost unbelievable to be sitting in a muggle restaurant with the little witch. How his life had changed. Out there, with her, it didn't feel like such a huge task, living.

Then Yax had showed up and the day had turned into something else altogether. Sure he had seen her take down wards when they came here the other day and when she had left that day. He'd seen her duel too, knew that she was a formidable witch. That display though, the slight edge of dismissal she had, before the ice pillar grabbed all of her attention. It was impressive to watch her make her way through the bastards version of an obstacle course. She had been the only one of the three that didn't know what was coming but hadn't been surprised by the outright insanity of those challenges. It made him wonder what she had been doing, alone. Just her doing insane magics without telling anyone, the man who sent her sitting in the same stone box while she risked herself. Potter must not have known exactly what she was doing or he would have made a fuss. Even the Malfoys would have raised havoc over her doing magic alone like that. So they didn't know. Little witch had been living a double life.

Looking up at the two older wizards he caught the last part of their, probably extended, silent conversation. Dolohov's shoulders slumped a little and Yax began to laugh. A real laugh, Thorfinn thought, a bit surprised. Dolohov threw a quill and then the ink bottle at the other wizard, the first fell harmlessly and the second he caught.

"She is surprising, isn't she? Offering you an out. I thought you would combust." Yaxley was still laughing and when Dolohov cracked a slight sneer he thought maybe it was time to go. This whole day had been odd but this was going a bit far. Standing, he looked between the laughing wizard and the obviously not laughing one and edged toward the door. Just before he reached it a voice cracked out.

"Tell no one not of us." It took a second to puzzle out Dolohov's meaning and then he snapped his gaze up. 'Bas then, he wasn't sure who else it could be. He nodded.

"Come tomorrow afternoon if you don't want to be here for the assessment." Yaxley put in, finally calming down, though chuckles seemed to escape him occasionally. Nodding again, he strode to the door and then, again, left through the hole she had put in the wards.

As he walked down the damp path, free of the cold or ice from earlier, he thought about the little witch. Flashes of her face throughout their day. Uncertainty, glee, the lazy relaxed grin, and how she had looked to him before coming here. Like she would have listened to him, had he offered advice or knowledge. It made him a bit uncomfortable. Admiring the witch, from afar, was different than letting himself interact with her. Reaching the apparition wards he turned back, the cabin was around a few bends and he couldn't see it. Knowing it was there, that today had actually happened helped but surreal was the only word. Thinking of Rabastan's cabin, he spun away with a crack.

Walking towards this cabin gave him more feelings of certainty than the one he had just left. He took a breath before knocking and opening the door. He wasn't sure if anyone was here. It didn't look like it, his friend was stretched out on the couch with a thick book in his hands. Looking over at him with an absent greeting, he must have noticed something on his face.

"Good afternoon? Hermione was here and then you were both gone." There was some teasing in the voice but mostly it was a serious question. There must have been conflicting emotions on his face.

"Little witch needed a distraction and her usual ones were busy. Took me into muggle London and we played laser tag. I'll explain later. Then we were sitting in a restaurant out there and Yax showed up. Dolohov summoned her via Yax, she said something about them snatching each other off the street. I'd like to know what that was about. Anyways she went. Then we followed. He put her through some serious magical obstacle course. Complete with enchanted frozen forest and bolts of magic shooting at her. Then she solved the puzzle she had failed. He couldn't be more of a dick about things. Anyways after, he offered her an apprentice scroll. Well Yaxley did, they talked. She signed it." Thorfinn related the bare bones of the evening. After his first sentence his friends eyes had flicked back to the book but after that it lay on his chest as he listened. Mouth a bit open at the end. Silence for a minute. Then he shot out of his prone position.

"She signed. He took her on. Merlin, this is not what I expected. I thought maybe he could be worn down eventually. Yaxley too eh? That's good. I think he spends too much time alone." The last was said in a musing tone of voice. Thorfinn couldn't help a snort. They had all been in isolation, essentially. 'Bas rolled his eyes.

"We've got each other, yea? They have only had each other, as long as I've known them." He seemed contemplative now. Thorfinn nodded. Some became pairs in his service, some came as pairs. They had been the latter category. It wasn't often that Voldemort accepted his slaves with conditions. He didn't want to think about then, now was better and more interesting.

"Did you have fun, whatever kind of tag you were playing?" The real curiosity and the slight smile made him a bit uncomfortable but if he couldn't talk to 'Bas then he couldn't talk to anyone. He had been pretty well behaved today.

"Mmmmm. It was fun. No time spent watching her body molded into those denims is wasted though. The boots rode her calves to just under her knees. It was basically a big dark room with stuff to hide behind, we hunted each other. The little witch is hot as hell, especially when she is a bit dangerous. Watching her do magic like that, I've never even seen some of it." A slight choking noise escaped his mouth and he rolled his eyes when 'Bas chuckled at him. Then he nodded.

"I too can appreciate those muggle pants. Well your day was certainly more exciting than mine." Rabastan said thoughtfully. Thorfinn tilted his head in question, sitting across from him.

"Luna and I went exploring again. This time the other side of the river. That witch is so aware of her surroundings but doesn't react to what people normally would. It's fascinating to watch her. I had only known her while she was a captive. Free, I've never been so free." For minutes they sat together. Thinking their own thoughts, about witches and freedom. The future.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

"Harry! Harry are you here?" She stood, breathless and still in her outfit from earlier today. Sure her hair was a disaster. She had a stressful meeting, then laser tag, a meal, several apparition trips, and been attacked magically more than once. Her hair had then been basically frozen along with the rest of her and she had never felt so alive. Disbelief was warring with the almost overwhelming joy. He had offered and signed first. Didn't take her fumbling way out, even when offered. It even seemed a little bit like he wanted to have her apprentice under him. Maybe that was reaching.

"Harry!" She called out again. Not able to hold in her voice or stay still. She was practically hopping around the dark kitchen. Nothing, no reply.

"The Rookery." She called into the floo and then came out of the fireplace at Luna's house.

"Luna! Luna it happened!" She called out. This time she made herself slow down and clean the soot off of herself. Another dark house and no reply. Luna could be anywhere and she didn't fancy apparating to her without any idea of the situation. She wasn't drained but she was depleted, magically. She hadn't been home in a while and needed to check on Lev, so she responsibly made herself floo home instead of trying to find her friend. Maybe she could owl them and someone would have time for breakfast.

Stepping out into her floo room she was surprised to hear laughing from what sounded like her kitchen. The comfortable brush of her two closest friends magics should have calmed her but it seemed not even that familiar feeling would. She followed the noise and found the people she had been looking for sitting at her kitchen island. Harry and Luna looked up when she had entered. Luna had a blazing look on her face and Harry seemed less certain but he smiled at her and then frowned as he scanned her dirty clothes and frazzled appearance. For a moment she just stood there. Looking at her two oldest friends. Unable to speak. Lev curled around her ankles and she picked him up. Letting herself smile into his soft golden fur.

"I had a feeling. That your dreams were coming true." The slightly choked tone in Luna's voice caused her own emotions to break from their shell. Hermione could feel herself starting to shake. The adrenaline and overwhelm draining away slightly. Feeling her emotions spike, the kitten wiggled to get down and she let him go. With trembling hands she ran her fingers through her hair and just looked at the two of them. They couldn't be more different but they were her people and they were here.

"He offered me the scroll. We signed in our magic. He's a right ass, dropped me in the middle of it and they watched the whole thing. I couldn't believe it. After this morning's meeting. Today was just." She trailed off, aware her words made no sense. Luna was out of the bar chair and around the counter before Hermione really braced herself and then the girls were on the floor. Laughing and crying. Words came out but no complete thoughts. Harry just watched them with a soft smile until the babbling slowed and then reached both hands out to help them up.

"You look rung out. Let's eat something, I brought soup and sandwiches. Luna said we were camping out, waiting for you. You can tell us what happened. I got nearly nothing from that emotional outburst." His dry tone was teasing and they all laughed. Hermione calmed down a bit, forcing herself to do the breathing exercises and reign in her magic. Breathing in through her nose was to much so she slowed her breath as best she could and got herself a glass of water. When she sat down on the end of the island a glass of red wine sat there and she stared into the dark liquid. When she could speak coherently, enough for these two anyways, she looked up.

Luna's eyes were so light they should have been grey but were the palest blue. Harry's emerald green gaze held a similar look to the blondes. Just taking her in, observing her emotions and looking as if he wasn't sure at all what she might say.

"I'm his apprentice." She said. "Apprentice to a warding master." She spoke the words aloud and then had to stop herself from jumping to her feet. Breathing carefully again, she couldn't help but giggle at the expectant looks on their faces. Both had bowls of what looked like tomato soup and roast beef sandwiches in front of them but it was untouched.

"Start from the beginning. How did this happen?" Harry broke in when she opened her mouth to speak. She nodded and looked thoughtful. How to explain.

"I was with Rowle, laser tag and then tacos, when his summons arrived. I went, even though I knew it probably wouldn't turn out well for me." She told them, more than she ever had before. About the tests and even the obelisk. She summoned the paper and explained a little of each step, and where she had gone wrong. Then showed them the solved equation. Both looked a bit uncomprehending.

"All of that for just that last number? To solve an equation." Harry confirmed.

"Yes." She said it in a slightly breathless tone of voice.

"Could I watch?" Luna asked with a look of interest she usually only had for her creatures. Hermione shrugged.

"That's up to him." It felt so good. To know that she would have proper instruction. More so that she would have some supervision.

"It's been hard. Doing it alone. Today, just knowing he was watching, it made doing the magic much easier. It's frightening, to know that if you make a bad call, or misunderstand something, if you aren't totally certain, well." Luna was looking at her with understanding but Harry just cocked his head.

"What are you saying Mione?" He asked. Putting down the last of his sandwich.

"It's dangerous." Luna stated. Meeting Hermione's gaze and then turning to Harry.

"My mother died, experimenting with wards. To much energy when one collapsed." They were silent. Hermione was sure that her face didn't look much different from Harry's. Shock. Luna had talked about her mother but not exactly how she had died. An experiment. Harry's eyes snapped to her and she saw his face redden.

"I was careful." She made her voice certain and calm. "He also does it in such a way, sets it up so that you aren't looking at the whole problem at once until you've solved every piece minutely." Hermione got up and hugged her friend who smiled at her. Luna missed her mother, so did Hermione. So did Harry, even if he had no real memories of her. For a few minutes they held onto each other. Hermione behind the two still seated. She gave a tighter squeeze around both of them. Unable to articulate her feelings about having them, family of her own.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, as they walked into her living room.

"Tomorrow moring at ten i go for the only assessment that I will get from him." She didn't know what to think about it. What he would say or how far she had to go.

After they speculated on where she was, they didn't know and neither did she, Hermione changed the topic.

"Has Harry told you of his woman woes? She is playing hard to get." Luna perked up and surveyed Harry closely. He squirmed a bit under her scrutiny.

"Snakes can be slippery. We should all keep this in mind. Perhaps we should fashion a trap?" Luna sounded serious but Harry blushed and the girls laughed, teasing him for whatever might have caused it.


	28. Chapter 28

"You will stop." Dolohov's voice was hard and there was a look on his face that she couldn't quite pin down. He wasn't disappointed. Nor was he angry. Reflexively she nodded her agreement. Something told her this was serious and she wasn't to be childish or stubborn.

"Can I ask why?" Her voice was a bit smaller than she would like but it would take time to speak with more confidence. She was tired and doing her best.

"You will do it here only." Again she nodded her acquiescence. Thinking through his words and tone.

It was about the consequences of messing up. She met his eyes again and held his gaze. Letting him see her understanding. Then her gaze shifted to the two men duelling, or attempting to, across the field. Rowle needed a better match with a wand. It was just not sensitive enough. It showed, as he slammed into the ground again.

He hadn't said it was a bad idea or it wouldn't work. No scoff or dismissal. In fact he had looked thoughtful for a moment before the severe look had taken over. He was trying to communicate, even if it was without words. So it could work them, there was a possibility.

She was distracted from that interesting thought by the slight noise he made. She looked up at him again. This was by far the longest she had ever spent in his presence. It took her a moment to realise he was asking her a question, sort of. Anything else?

"I'm working on a broom, I don't think that will be of interest. There are two wards I want to try for potions, that can wait a bit though. Other than that it's just the people I want to do some wards for. Harry and I have a combination for Narcissa. A thank you. Some ideas for ones that might help Luna too." She ventured, musing a little bit. She was done in. The assessment had been draining in several ways.

First there was the rapid fire wards he threw up and she had to take down. Then the reverse and she had to put up what he requested. Four complex straight arithmancy equations and five hundred rune translations finished the actual assessment. Now she was sitting down at a table outside with him and they had briefly discussed her ideas.

"Tomorrow you will demonstrate the wards you want to use for others." All she could do was nod.

"Leave now." That was rude, or would have seemed so. She knew exactly what cruelty sounded like from him and this was more of a dismissal. Feeling the other two coming toward them she nodded and stood. Then turned to face him, remembering what all that work had been about.

"So, how am I doing?" He was looking at her with some scrutiny and she tried her best not to fidget. For a moment she let herself hope she wouldn't always feel so small when he really looked at her. Cursing herself for not asking earlier. Yaxley and Rowle were nearly there and she could tell they were paying attention.

A nod. That was it. A Merlin cursed nod. It didn't tell her anything. She could feel her emotions on her face and twirled away from him, so he couldn't see her. Closing her eyes she tried to relax, it was harder when she was tired like this. Mentally and magically. Even physically. Jumping around casting wards and taking them down was decent exercise.

When she thought she had a handle on herself she opened her eyes. Blue and purple eyes were watching her. Rowle looked a bit amused, he was an ass. Yaxley looked thoughtful and then looked past her to his friend. She turned and faced Dolohov again, in time to see something in response to Yaxley's unspoken words. A minute passed in silence and then the man behind her began speaking.

"You agreed to this yesterday. She even was smart enough to envision this very scenario. Very well then. Miss Granger, Hermione." He added on her first name in response to her slight frown. She had insisted twice earlier in the day. Granger would have been fine but the Miss was just too formal. She spun to face him again.

"The last two tasks, as you call them, before the pity equation, were his midway trials in his own apprenticeship. Is that enough to tell you how you are faring. I haven't seen you cast as much as I've seen you take down." He was looking at her straight on and she could see no sign of this being a joke. Rowle looked a bit bug eyed at this, she was sure she did too. That couldn't be true. It was easy enough to know though. She gave the older wizard a suspicious glance and turned back to the silent man behind her. Nothing, no movement at all. So it wasn't true. It seemed cruel to.

That thought was cut off by the firm single nod. He agreed. Was substantiating Yaxley's words. His midway trials. Suddenly she felt much better about her skills. Knowing that wouldn't please him and would lead to set downs she did her best not to let it show. Then blurred out her first thought.

"Well that took more than two years." There was silence and then the two behind her chuckled and even Dolohov had a facial tic under his left eye. Impulsively she decided to just ask the only person who might know. Spinning around again she spoke to the man with such unique eyes.

"Does the tic, under his left eye. Is it like an eye roll? Exasperation." Rowle stilled and she could hear the wind in the leaves. His eyes were on her and she couldn't tell what he was looking for. Then they were behind her and she could see slight shifts on his face.

"I am not at liberty to answer that." It was said solemnly and she nodded. That was a yes, she thought. Before she could unwisely revel in her discovery Yaxley spoke again.

"Go get a wand Thorfinn. Nothing else for it." She looked to the younger wizard and could see the resignation. He agreed, so did she, not that her opinion mattered really. She had to go after the war. Bellatrix's wand worked but it didn't want to. She had mastered it, mostly, and then let herself get a new one. A fresh start. She turned yet again and nodded at Dolohov, then began walking to the path that led out of the wards, waving at the other two. She mused that she could have walked in any direction, it would probably be further though. She was pondering shaping wards without rune stones when the crunch of jogging feet told her Rowle was coming up behind her.

"Plans?" He asked.

"Not until dinner. Meeting the girls." She answered, still mostly thinking about wards and not the man beside her. On purpose.

"Come with? I get it if you don't want to." That spawned a thought and she stopped at just about at the apparition line. Expecto Patronum, her little otter danced around her.

"Do you want me to drop off the scroll? Signal if yes and I'll summon it. My legs are tired." She spoke to it and sent it to Dolohov. It had just occurred to her that they had to file it today and he probably wouldn't want to go in there. The whole apparition ward fifteen feet in front of them lit up for a second in a vivid green and then faded from view.

"I think that is a yes." Rowle commented a bit dryly. She laughed in agreement. Summoning the scroll non verbally was harder than it should have been. She felt her hand shake a little. Food would be needed.

"I could do that. I don't suppose you have a mirror?" She absently asked while putting the scroll in her ever present bag.

"No, but I can do this." With a twirl and a muttered word a sort of mirror appeared. The colours were all grey but she could see the frizzy pieces sticking out of her braid. She sighed and unravelled it before twisting it into a messy bun on her head. She couldn't wear it like this too often, it was heavy. She had charmed hair ties but she hadn't used one. It unnerved her not to feel her braid swing across her back.

"That was strange, but helpful." It was easy to be around him. She had noticed this morning. He had been there when she entered and had stayed, mostly quiet. Had it been just Dolohov and her, there would have been silence and the barest minimum of words.

Between Yaxley and Rowle there had been some chatter and it was nice. Made it feel more normal. If she had been asked, she probably would have turned down another person seeing her assessment but it just never occurred to her. It was nice.

Draco and Theo had been seeing her less, their plans still happened. It was that they didn't just drop in and invite her for tea. It was a bit posh but she enjoyed it, and them. Theo had twice actually but that made Draco's absence more pronounced.

Hermione hadn't considered at all what coming here with him would entail. To her it was just going along with a friend. Or something close enough to a friend. Apparently it was something else to the people in Diagon Alley. Ollivanders was more than halfway down the street, not far, usually. Now though, people were watching them. Without thinking they moved a bit closer together, not emotionally but defensively.

"This was a mistake." He said. Just as she spoke too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about my fame when I agreed to come here with you." Her tone was dry but she felt badly. He was going to be in the papers and people were going to talk about them.

"I think all that heat is for getting us out, so no worries." He tried to smile at her and she appreciated it.

"That's true, a bit. Thank god we are here. At least they aren't crowding us." They didn't rush into the shop but didn't slow and see the sights either. When they got in they both looked at the door then couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't pull my wand." She pointed out, feeling like she deserved credit for that.

"I did." He admitted and she smiled.

"One of two isn't bad. It's something I've been working on." She admitted in return. Ollivander came in then and an interesting half hour was spent watching him get chosen by a wand and having a discussion about changing cores and woods.

"Brazen it out?" She asked.

"It's that or strategically exit separately. If we don't both exit they will know." It sounded a bit dramatic but it was true.

They strode out of the wand shop and chatted about Sabrina until they made their way to the apparition area. She smiled her goodbye and went home to change for dinner with Astoria and Susan, pushing the media firmly to the back of her mind

* * *

Entering Narcissa Malfoy's domain was more comfortable than before, still it was a bit intimidating. She also didn't know if this was just them or if the males would be included. It wasn't clear which she would prefer, the woman's full attention was a bit daunting.

Three light raps at the door and a come in. That was better than enter, she thought a bit desperately. This was the first reaction she would get. Other than Harry and Luna. She thought the Malfoy Matriarch a good choice for this. Dolohov hadn't agreed but he hadn't indicated disagreement in any way she could discern either. It would take three days for the scrolls information to become public record.

"Hermione. Come in and sit. How are you?" Narcissa didn't seem upset with her and looked relaxed.

"I am very good. How are you? Draco and Lucius?" She settled in the little armchair she liked, facing the garden view.

"We are well. The men are working at the moment. Or so I assume. After I told them they could take at least an hour to do as they wish." So they had at least that much time.

"I have something for you, while they aren't here." There must have been something on her face that indicated mischief as immediately she cast wards and leaned in. Putting down her teacup even.

"You should be able to learn it in this time, you'll have to practice to get quick though." With that preface, she slowly and as visually as she could, began casting the pattern of wards she had created for the witch. After each one she explained its purpose and its connection to the following one. Not in detail but enough that she would understand. That was part of casting combined wards, understanding how to combine them at all. Then she issued the warning not to meddle without help, hers or someone she deemed qualified. It was a bit odd to scold this witch. When she was finished she took them down and Narcissa did it twice. Not cleanly or quickly but she had the jyst of it.

"Thank you, dear girl. Now why did I deserve such a gift?" Narcissa looked excited, he eyes were sparkling.

"I thought of it at our first tea. A witch deserves privacy when she wishes." Hermione grinned at her and was surprised to receive what looked like a genuine one in return.

"Did Thorfinn get a wand then?" Narcissa asked. Referring to the article in the paper, of course.

"Yes. I always enjoy watching someone get a wand." Her smile was a bit lazy but honest.

"It is a special moment to be sure. Is there any truth to those headlines?" The witch didn't seem overly interested, but she had asked. Usually they ignored whatever the papers were saying. Deciding not to answer she spoke.

"Does it matter if there is truth or not? Some will always believe." Hermione spoke as airily as she could. Trying not to make what she was doing obvious.

"Indeed. It matters not at all to people who don't know you." Was her returning comment. So she was aware.

Hermione let a bit of her frustration show.

"I went with someone of the opposite gender to a public place. There he purchased an item and we left." Her words were polite and so was her tone.

"I suppose the next question is why were you with him? In the early afternoon." Narcissa clearly wanted to know. Hermione felt stubborn and very gryffindor in that moment.

"I came here with news to share. Dolohov offered me an apprentice scroll. I filed it yesterday evening." Narcissa froze. Actually went still. Hermione felt a bit shocked by her reaction. Clearly no one had thought this a possibility.

"Congratulations Hermione. I know this is what you wanted." Narcissa sounded sincere but there was something else in her eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." There were no questions and they spoke of Narcissa's charity event in a few weeks until it was appropriate to go.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't think it went very well." Hermione was sitting on the bench in Dolohov's cabin. Well his and Yaxley's, they both seemed to be living there. He looked expectantly at her.

"I told Narcissa yesterday. I expected congratulations and got it, but after, something was off." He nodded. A Gryffindor might have prevaricated or told her she was too sensitive. The Slytherin in front of her said none of that about his fellow snake. He looked speculative and thoughtful.

"Tell me why Narcissa Malfoy née Black might not be happy with this development." Yaxley was watching her closely while not seeming to. He seemed quite interested in her, probably because his best friend had taken her on. Maybe it was Yaxley himself that tipped the scales. She thought about what he said.

"I can't think of a reason she wouldn't be, her husband and son though." She trailed off and was a bit surprised by the look on his face. It seemed pleased, she wasn't sure why.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Her son and Theodore wanted you as a wife. Lucius probably wanted the prestige of your name and reputation." Her eyes went wide. She had mentioned not wanting to be the perspective Mrs Malfoy-Nott when she was talking with Harry. It hadn't actually crossed her mind that they were thinking of marrying her. Her name and reputation. She hadn't thought of that angle, in regards to people she knew. Hermione was sure her thoughts were clear on her face when Yaxley looked a bit concerned. For a minute, she sat there. Thinking through the issue and her thoughts on it.

"Do you think that's all it is?" She asked the older wizard. Deciding that it was better to be vulnerable in front of him than stewing and unsure of herself the next time she was around the Malfoys.

"You'll have to explain that comment." He didn't seem to understand her meaning. This was embarrassing, and it seemed juvenile in front of this older wizard, who seemed to need,and want few, people in his life. His eyes were steady and he didn't look as if he wanted her to be quiet and deal with this herself.

"Well. I mean it was after the war. I already had the prestige and reputation. When I was just Potters mudblood no one wanted me. That way." Hermione was mortified. And then made herself add the rest of her thought. "Or in any way at all." It didn't sound like a cop out, because it wasn't. Then she thought of something else.

"Draco didn't even approach me directly about a relationship until I was getting them out. A lot changed then though. All at once." Now she was thinking through events and interactions. She couldn't be upset that things had changed, that was what she had wanted.

"You are not seeing the situation, or yourself, clearly." This was said sternly and she couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter. That didn't really clear anything up, but she did take note of another person saying she didn't see herself as others did.

"As a small example. It didn't matter what young Malfoy thought of you prior to the war ending as it did. Few scions would go against the dictates of their House. Are you the same witch? That question is irrelevant as you were very young when the war started and barely of age when it was your world. That shaped you, as it did Draco, and everyone else." Hermione tried to see things through that lens. Draco was different, Theo not so much. He was the same though. Perhaps more tolerant, of some things. He was still and snob and entitled, though not in all the ways he had been. All she could do was shrug helplessly. How could even begin to imagine who she would be without the war. He nodded in understanding, of her confusion.

"Here is another question. More relevant certainly. Do you care?" What kind of question was that, of course she cared. Draco had been a close friend of hers for well over a year. In a way she was fond of his mother and even felt quite comfortable with his father. Lucius and her seemed to have built a relationship of their own. Not a strong one but shared experiences built familiarity. Narcissa was becoming something of a role model. An older witch she could ask questions of and emulate when the need arose. This cast shadows on all of that.

"Yes. I care. How could I not? I was under the impression that Draco and I had a friendship. Theo and I had one separate and the three of us had one together. It wasn't equal, relationships never are. I've been part of a trio and it's not two equal relationships per person. Each one is built in relation to the others, but with its own strengths and weaknesses. I've been having problems with him since I turned him down. That's not my fault!" Hermione knew she wasn't upset with the man sitting across from whole thing was upsetting her though. Everyone was telling her what to do. Her inner turmoil was cut off by feeling Thorfinns magic coming. She groaned.

"Pardon." Yaxley said calmly.

"Rowle." It was all she could get out before his boots could be heard in the path. He watched her pout for a moment and then gave her a look. She smoothed her face slightly, she wasn't happy but she didn't need to be a child. Message received. There was a small smile on his Rowle's face when the door opened. Hermione was a bit fascinated by the man across from her. Idly wondering if she would ever know him at all.

"Morning all." Was Rowle's greeting to the two of them. Then he glanced around, probably for his missing relation. That was strange, they really weren't alike at all. She shook her head slightly. He wasn't here and she didn't know where he was, or when he would return. A shrug was her reply and he sat down, making them a triangle at the end of the table.

"Should I go?" He was looking between them, clearly reading that the conversation hadn't been light. Hermione shook her head.

"By all means stay. We could use your view point." Yaxley offered. Then he shot her a glance that was all challenge. She just rolled her eyes in response. Of course they could discuss this with whomever walked through the door. She wasn't sure anyone but Dolohov and Rowle could, but still. Rowle looked between them again, clearly interested enough to stay, his gaze settled on the older wizard.

While Yaxley gave Rowle the salient points of her meeting with Narcissa and their conversation up to this point, she dug around in her bag. Removing containers and thermoses, she scoffed once during the retelling but otherwise was quiet and didn't look at them. When he finished she opened the containers and steam rose from some of them. Then she waved her wand and conjured the required cutlery and dishes. Where these things were in Dolohov's kitchen she didn't know. Opening his cupboards was out of the question. Had he been here, she wouldn't have spoken about it in this way at all.

A look at each man got a nod and she began dishing food onto plates and handing them around. Then she opened the thermos and breathed in the coffee smell. She had a latte in another for later but the coffee was for breakfast. She had been so wound up that she had left the meeting with Narcissa and went straight to the muggle Supermarket and then home to bake and cook. When she woke two hours before her alarm, not feeling and better, she took up her whisk and mixing bowl again. Here was the results, well some. The rest was at home, covering her counters and filling her fridge.

They began eating and Rowle had polished off a staggering number of pancakes before he took a sip of coffee and broke the silence.

"I think Malfoy was your friend. It wasn't until he knew that you were going to be around other people. His kind of people, that he realised the timeline and acted. It was a sincere offer from what I know." He looked away from her and gave Yaxley a questioning look. The very slight shrug told them that he had no first hand knowledge of the issue. She mused that over, feeling her temper rise.

"A sincere offer. What exactly would you consider a sincere offer? Being of his ilk." She did. her very best to keep any trace of a sneer out of her voice and posture. She liked these men, wanted to like people. Truly didn't think that where you came from or how you were raised was a limitation to relationships, of any kind.

Their eyes met and Rowle shrugged.

"Neither of us having pursued a witch, with marriage in mind, are experts." Yaxley was trying to divert her, Lucius did this too. She put her knife and fork down.

"I have conversations like this with both Malfoy men. They don't want to answer so they try and skirt an issue. If you don't want to speak of such things I will accept it." Resuming her meal she let herself think of the equation that had been waiting for her and whether she should fess up to having solved it before. Of course the variables would be different and there would be his methods for finding them. It felt a bit like cheating.

"I've done this equation." She blurted out. Then groaned quietly. Even though she didn't want to see their expressions, she looked up. Rowle looked a bit confused but Yaxley was clearly incredulous. Then he masked his expression and quirked a brow at her. It would be up to her, and that hadn't been wise. How did he communicate so well like this and why couldn't he teach his friend? For a minute there was only the clink of cutlery and the sounds of eating.

"There is a list of steps. I'm sure you know the basics. It would be a bit different as you don't have a wizarding family. Anyways first it's examples of his ability to care for the witch. Financially and emotionally. These are usually thoughtful gestures and there are many nuances. Some run in families and others by what both like or their situations. That is all unofficial. Unless it is a negotiated contract between families, then it's those terms that dictate the steps from betrothal to marriage. Regardless it's three things. Verbal, physical, then magical. Words of intent, physical tokens, and then magical binding." Rowle was looking at her but it wasn't his usual casual regard. It seemed a bit pained. Thinking over his words and comparing them to Narcissa's, she had a question. It would solve this particular issue but not the bigger picture.

"I asked him to find me a flat. Mine was publicly known and I wanted to disappear from their reach. Draco seemed the best choice for sourcing something privately. You've seen it. It's amazing isn't it?" She asked Rowle who nodded but looked a bit bemused.

"The floo room is nice." That was a bit of a jibe but she just stuck her tongue out at him and then told them exactly what happened. Even a bit about his freak out. Then, leaving out her blushed and sexual thoughts, her reasons for her choices and then what followed.

It was obvious this hadn't been what they were expecting.

"Before this incident, nothing?" Yaxley's asked, as if she would have more to say about their history or had left out whole portions of the story. Incident was said as if that was the only word that could cover such an event. Like it had been an event and not just something that happened and then changed everything.

"What do you mean? That's what happened. Our day brewing together was terrible. It's like his third year self, all over again." Her grimace showed her distaste for his behaviour and the whole situation. They exchanged glances and just as Rowle opened his mouth her head shot toward the apparition point they used. No need to tell then, he had returned.

Quickly she finished her food and began to pack things up then she stopped and just remained there in indecision. It was rude not to offer. It wouldn't hurt her feelings if he wasn't hungry. These two had been good for her culinary ego, that was reward enough. Resolutely she pulled the two containers she had put away, back out and opened them. Rowle's snicker received a scowl and she tried to kick him.

Dolohov entered and sat down. At first he scanned their faces and she thought there was a frown then at the laden table. A small quirk of his brow asked the question and both other wizards looked to her. She didn't roll her eyes but quietly spoke.

"I was upset, I like to cook when I feel that way. Would you like breakfast?" That had gone well, it was pathetic that a sentence delivered with some composure could merit such a thought. He just scanned her thoroughly and then nodded. Unsure whether or not to fill him a plate she offered it to him. Nothing. Okay then, she would fill it. Now that he was here, she knew she would have to say something about the calculation. It would eat at her and there was no reason to keep it from him.

As she opened her mouth Yaxley beat her to speaking.

"Didn't you mention having been to see Lucius?" A glance at his friend in reply.

"What was the subject of the meeting?" The words were delivered in a conversational tone. As if he had been musing on Lucius Malfoy and just happened tk speak the thought. Hermione could see it wasn't that, and the look both wizards shot him was telling. What it told she wasn't sure but it was something, and Rowle knew. Some kind of argument happened between the two older wizards and Dolohov clearly didn't want to speak. That was fine, for now.

"I've done this equation." This received more reaction that the comment about the secret meeting. Dolohov stilled for a moment and Yaxley gave her a look of disbelief. Rowle shook his head and she just lifted her chin in stubborn response.

"I'll do it again of course. It was just arithmancy with some runic work last time. Telling you was important, to me." She kept her composure and eye contact while she spoke to him. This was between him and her. She wanted honesty on her part. Didn't want credit for work she had already done. She looked down when she was finished and began packing things up, again. What was said without words above her had as she cleaned up and released the magic holding the dishes that weren't in use she didn't try and decipher.

Pulling clean rolls of parchment and a ball point pen out of her bag she began on the calculations base work and the runes involved. When she had all the prelims key work done, the variables could be added. Doing it this way lessened her chances of a mistake or a missed translation.

"All of it will be done here, someone goes with you to observe." Looking up at him she nodded. It would take longer but if he wanted to see the actual work then that was his prerogative. Without further thought she bent her mind to the calculation. When the silence of the dishes told her he wasn't using them she vanished the rest of the mess and utensils. Minutes passed and she heard Rowle speaking quietly to Yaxley about his wand. He needed a charms task and wasn't sure what to do. This distracted Hermione from her mental litany of translations and variations.

"If you want, I've got broom twigs that need charming. I've been doing three a day and the pile is still daunting." Thought shared she returned to her parchment.

"Hermione." Yaxley's voice pulled her out of her academic come hours later. She had polished off two lattes and a scone while working. The spells and charms on the equations were not difficult but he had added the step of activating the runes. Absently she wondered if every day would be like this. She could feel the stretching as she poured magic into her work.

"Yes?" When he didn't speak she forced herself to put down the quill she was using. It hurt her hand to use quills as opposed to pens but the magic moved easier through the organic material of the feather. Her magic had told her that for a while she had been alone. Now it was Yaxley only that was within her range.

"That's enough for today." He was firm and she knew he was right. If she needed to, she could do more but if she didn't then this was about as far as she could push herself without needing extra time to recover. Nodding her agreement she began packing the detritus she had amassed on the table, into her bag. Dolohov entered her range and then the cabin, she didn't look at him until he placed a simple looking wooden box on the table. The look on his face said absolutely nothing at all, not even an inkling. As had already become a habit, she looked at Yaxley and he nodded at her.

Opening it carefully, she made herself not scan other than the general examination of her ambient magics. It seemed a box, set to her own magical signature. As she touched it and delved wider her into what she could decipher without casting she looked up at Dolohov. Their magics. Only the two of them could open it.

"Leave your work." So this was for safe storage of her things and projects here. It felt like a gift. Knowing that it would make him uncomfortable she just nodded, only her eyes showed her feelings. As she packed her things into the rather complicated box, the level of the extension charm work was amazing. There were little doors and trays. Small hinges and she could feel magics ties to parts of it. Since he was watching, she didn't let her curiosity overwhelm her. There would be another time to geek out over the gift and explore it.

"Have Thorfinn do two of the twigs everyday. You don't mind?" Yaxley ordered her and then asked. That made her grin a bit.

"That's fine. It's tons of work and if I leave here everyday in this condition it will be months before I can get it done." Allowing her knowledge of her own limitations to be verbalized. Dolohov's curt jerk of his chin told her that she was right to have spoken. It prevented an order. Meeting both of their eyes she thanked them and told them she would see them tomorrow.

"Spasibo, uvidimsya zavtra."


	30. Chapter 30

Thorfinn was once again seated at the table in Rabastan's cabin, surrounded by paper. This time he wasn't alone. His friend was seated at the other end, with his own pile of parchment. They had already griped several times about the ink on their fingers and the spare sheets of notes and numbers that were hard to keep track of. It was the level of disorganization. That was the problem and it wasn't something either wizard could just hand off to an accountant. Not that they would have trusted one. Both had things that were not exactly legal or ethical that they had to separate out and deal with. The wards tingled and their eyes met.

"It's her." 'Bas muttered around the quill end in his mouth. He nodded. Keeping his owl quill moving he thought over this morning's breakfast again. Who knew the witch could cook? Aside from the food though it had been an insight into her mind and her changeable temper. She had been hurt and then angry over the series of events, the incident had floored him and Yax.

Having sat in the office of Lucius and been warned off the witch, basically told that she would be one of them, he had thought more had happened. That one or both of the younger wizards had courted her and been told no when something more serious was suggested. Not a single clumsy gesture that hadn't been separate from their day to day dealings. We could be good together.

Thorfinn didn't think of himself as a particularly eloquent person or even very tactful. As far as Slytherins went he wasn't very subtle. Just the thought of approaching this witch in that way was laughable. Maybe for a tumble but for more, for a relationship it was a bit insulting. Draco was supposed to know her, they had been friends for years. The little witch wouldn't have taken a mansion as a token. Wouldn't have even considered it one, she had rightly told him to get lost. He wasn't sure exactly what words she had used when she told him that she wouldn't be offended if he didn't ask again in a year. Nott hadn't even been there, thorfinn was sure he hadn't approved that particular plan. He was the more thoughtful of the two. Had a better shot at getting her too.

When she entered he looked up and internally frowned at her slightly worn appearance. She had ink on her fingers and her hair was a bit more rumpled than it had been this morning. Not as if she had gone rounds with Dolohov, but as if she had run her hands through it. Clean and presentable, it was her magic that was depleted, giving her a slightly tense and even tired expression. As usual her clothes were enough to make him want to lay her on the table and rip them off, with his teeth. These were as tight as denims but had no pockets or even seams that he could see. It was just a black silhouette on her lower half, hiding nothing but her skin. The tornados hoodie, he didn't like that it had been Potter's, was to big but she looked adorable. Some kind of sneakers on her feet, she looked comfortable and he didn't know how to stop the thoughts she provoked in him.

"I've been sent to retrieve you for today's magical expenditure." Her tone was dry and her small smile seemed genuine.

"My what?" Rabastan asked her. His dark hair falling into his eyes. She laughed a bit, probably at the two smears of ink on his forehead, from pushing that hair back, no doubt. Without her wand, she waved her hand and the ink vanished. His hair looked smoother too. When the man glanced at her own stained hands she made a face and the ink of hers disappeared too.

"I don't usually bother getting it off, more follows quickly. Not you though. Rowle. Yaxley has given him homework it seems." She was much more relaxed here, this morning had been better than other times she had interacted with his cousin. It it still wasn't near the witch he had begun to get to know.

"The broom?" He had been surprised when she had mentioned that she was building one. Doing the magic for it anyways. It was pretty common knowledge apparently, that she didn't like to fly. He had seen some references to it in the papers. The things people seemed to know about her and share were invasive. She nodded and then looked at the chair.

"Need some time to finish that up?" Her question indicated his half circle of paper and general disorder.

"We don't have that much time little witch. This is a mess." Rabastan groaned in agreement and Hermione laughed. He could see her appreciate the healthy color and more open demeanour of the other wizard. It was clear that she liked him, his personality. She couldn't tell him much about his friend, while in Azkaban but he was mentioned at almost every visit. Usually with the same eye contact Sabrina's name merited. Reassurance, she did her best to let him know that both were okay.

Rabastan had mentioned last night, what he had been thinking about. They were walking in the woods, both liked to be outside and together they were more confidant, even in the warded property. Rabastan especially had emotional scars, his life had been one of nasty surprises.

"_Do you think it's because for all those hours it was only her and us?" This had come out of nowhere and for a minute Thorfinn tried to puzzle out the context. Stepping over a thick root on the path, he decided that some of it was required. _

"_Granger, in there?" That would explain his conclusions as to the actual topic. _

"_Yes. Luna and I, we got to know each other alone too. That's when we talked and told each other things. She was the first person who seemed to think I was only as I should be, after my experiences. Even you thought I was too nice, soft, when you got partnered with me." Rabastans tone was a bit dry at the end. Thorfinn could help but chuckle lowly. _

"_I was scared shitless. A Lestrange. I was a kid, or felt like one." Rabastan returns the chuckle. It was a funny memory now. Luckily there had been no witnesses to the choppy awkward conversation. _

"_Luna seemed to think it was normal. Hermione was surprised too, more like you. After a few months though, she began to be able to see me. Underneath all my issues." The guy was too hard on himself. Thorfinn thought he was doing better than anyone could have expected. His life had been shit and not just his unlucky birth and family. One fucking disaster after another. Both of them had been pushed into service and ruled, by family or the Dark Lord. Not really knowing where his friend was heading with this, he just waited. _

"_It makes me uncomfortable." That wasn't sprecific at all. Not even enough to narrow it down. _

"_How?" Now it was Rabastan's turn to be silent for a moment. _

"_I don't like what I see happening around her. It seems as if such a witch would need no protection. What she has achieved, all of it, is enough to show she can take care of herself. It's not really what she wants though. Needing no one, it wouldn't be success to her. She shouldn't have to fight, she already has, many times. Hasn't she proved herself?" This was one of those times that 'Bas didn't expect an answer. These weren't questions, they were concepts. Dealing with him was always eye opening, he seen things differently. Magic and people. The beginning of their partnership was a lot of frank questions and falling asleep thinking about his answers. Having been free, he was the wealth of current events knowledge and his friend made the bigger picture more visible to him. He had learned a lot about himself and others. _

"_She doesn't want to be alone. Even I was a suitable substitute, she just needed someone." That was the only thing he could add as observation. Then he thought maybe he understood some of what his friend meant. _

"_Do you mean that people will try and tear her down because she will do what she wants, even if it isn't the easy or accepted way." He looked over to see his friend's expression. He was always more open when they were moving, like he forgot the masks he was raised with while in motion. _

"_Partially. That's some of it. She's going to do it anyways. Even if her world crumbles." They hadn't spoken any more words but shared several moments of silent conversation. _

Looking at her now as she tried not to peek he couldn't help the internal grin. If she was going to do what she wanted anyways, then he would try not to feel so bad for the taint associating with him left on her. He was selfish enough to let her, not try and distance himself for her own good.

"Maybe another time. You have assignments to do children." Rabastan was teasing her and she wrinkled her nose.

"If you are serious and he doesn't wear you out completely, I'll take you up on the offer." Thorfinn put in. He had vague memories of her orderly table in the library. Knocking over her carefully piled books actually. She waved her wand, as if she couldn't help it and the piles sorted themselves. A quick perusal told him there was a system and it was also organized by date. He let his grin show. She returned it and looked questionly at the other wizard who nodded. Smiling slightly at her clear enthusiasm for the task.

"Developed that one for Harry. His desk is a mess and he can't find anything or prioritize." That seemed enough explanation for her. Clearly she didn't need it.

They made their goodbyes and flooed to her house. This time he got a tour of the main floor and then her workroom downstairs.

"You can't come my lad. It's more dangerous than the kitchen cabinets." Watching her with the kitten was a bit much. The adoration on her face was almost too much to look at.

The door on the back stone wall was their destination.

Behind it was a bare room, he could feel the magic stopping him from entering. Not just him but probably absolutely everything the little witch could keep out. He knew a fair bit about brooms and how the magics were porous until the steps were completed and the magics sealed. After that, they were pretty durable, as quidditch proved.

As her wand waved he watched her hands and then let his gaze drop down her body to her sock feet. He could feel his body react to her display and mentally groaned. She didn't notice and eventually he was distracted by the slight pull on his magic. She had added him to these wards, permanently. When she did things like that it made unwise ideas more tempting.

"He said two." Was all she said before walking back through the wards and closing the door. It was almost humbling that she thought he could do the magic, didn't ask him or tell him things before leaving him here. Her confidence was incentive enough to be careful and precise. He examined a few of the separate twigs, making sure could judge the amount of magic she had imbued into each. It was substantial.

Unwilling to cast any magic in the room, other than what was needed, he didn't know how long that had taken. It felt good to use his magic in such a deliberate way. Carefully instead of reactively. Exiting the wards, he was alone in the nearly medieval looking stone walled workroom. There weren't any chairs, he noted.

Reaching the top of the stairs he could hear quiet voices and considered just leaving. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the sounds. To the open door into her living room.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I haven't seen much of you lately." Instead of consoling the witch sounded a bit peeved.

"You've been busy." Thorfinn could hear the sneer in Malfoy's voice.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me like that anymore." Now she sounded a bit hurt in addition to her angry edge.

"I don't know how to speak to you. It's like you aren't even the same person." The disdain was gone but now there was heat in the wizards voice. He winced. That was a low blow. Maybe now would be the time to make himself known. He gave two raps on the door and rounded the corner.

His gaze went to the witch and he remembered that she would have known he was there. He didn't let his chagrin show in front of the younger wizard but he felt it. That would need remembering. She looked fine, more tired than before. Maybe Malfoy couldn't see her shortened reserves, or hadn't looked for it.

"Finished. It will be something, when it's done." He let a bit of his honest enthusiasm show. Not much, with an audience, but he had been thinking about it while he poured his magic evenly into each section of the small piece of wood. The smile he got was to be expected, the witch was insatiable in regards to complex magics. Dolohov wouldn't impress her otherwise.

With that he turned to Malfoy and nodded. The other wizard hadn't known he was here and for an instant he didn't understand the reaction. Then he realised, he was in the witch's house. Had been here and she seemed happy to have him there. None of the smug reaction he had to the other wizards flash of jealousy showed on his face. He wasn't playing games with the little ponce. If the witch wanted Malfoy then so be it. If she didn't, he wouldn't let himself think too much about that. This witch wasn't one you could easily replace and she seemed rooted in this new life of his. Nowhere to run.

* * *

It had been five whole days and she was sitting at the table with them again. This time it was lunch, Yaxley was good with food. It was quite flamboyant, Bouillabaisse today.

This was the first time she would be broaching her plans with him, for clearance. That didn't sit very well with her but it was part of the contract. It hadn't come up in this stretch. Tuesday to Sunday she had showed up at eight and left when she was dismissed. That had been as early as noon and as late as three thirty, so far.

"So can I go with Luna, for two nights. Probably won't take both but that way I have time either side. We have to hike in and out a ways. Luna said it was further than last time and that was about four hours." It hadurr been as belittling as she thought, but that wasn't taking into account the circumstances. Regardless, it was worth it. Even just in these few days, Hermione could tell that this was the right choice. Now wasn't the time to rhapsodize over her feelings.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Rowle was curious. He came and went. Ate with them or not, as he pleased.

"Still the unicorn census. This is only my third trip with her but she has done seven so far I think. Mostly I just get high enough to see her and watch them come to her. Last time it took most of a day for her to say she had met them all. Thirty seven that time." All three looked a bit amazed. In their own ways anyways. Dolohov's long look was his only indication.

His eyes were calculating and then a shake. For a moment she was surprised and then a bit put out. She had thought it would be fine. None of her projects couldn't be left and, well really she had assumed.

Yaxley made a noise that she now knew was a question. Her gaze flicked up and so did Rowle's. It had become something of a game. Trying to figure out what they were saying. Neither had very much confirmed success yet. This time it was answered by the more talkative of the two before they could speculate about it.

"Communication." Yaxley seemed to think that answer enough. Or a condition anyways. Maybe they used mind magic on each other. Probably not, her shields were half decent and she hadn't felt it from these men.

"Can't I just use a patronus?" This seemed quite simple. "Harry will come if we get in trouble. Luna lets him know and so do I. Three people is the rule. We haven't had that many problems." The last was said defensively at the looks she was getting. They had been interested before but now, it wasn't alarm but it was something ranging in that direction.

"Neposredstvennyy." Hermione mused over that response while mopping her bowl with a roll. Direct, first hand communication. Even dealing with them was a puzzle. Everything had to be deciphered. Clearly a patronus wasn't good enough. She couldn't use magic around the unicorns. A coin. She didn't have one though. An extra. This would have to be a closed set.

"Would a closed set of protean charmed coins do? They can hold up to 46 characters per message and hold 14 messages. Think the words while it's touching your skin to activate. They vibrate and warm when a message is received. They don't warm when it's sent." Hermione thought that was all the salient information. At the same time she was musing over the number of people who seemed to think she needed minding. Accounting for time like a child. More silent discussion and then three head nods. Rowle's made her smirk slightly at him. He hadn't been involved in the others unheard words.


	31. Chapter 31

"I taught him Luna. Well I demonstrated a charm I had used his ideas to change." Hermione spoke quietly. Unwilling to yell, even in her excitement. The unicorn census was important. They could get away with more than most people, other than children, because of Luna's affinity with them. Still, Hermione didn't want to push her luck.

"Really? Which one?" Luna was as curious as ever about Hermione, this seemed a bit more than usual though. The thought made her smile. Someone, at least, thought this a wholly positive thing.

"The coins. I knew he wouldn't take one on any of the sets I have so I made one. I did the master and each of them did their own coin. Really, it was quite overwhelming. I can feel my stomach squirm when I think about him watching me. The magics, the matrix changes that I made."

"He really gets to you, doesn't he? How come he affects you so much? More than anyone else at least." Trust Luna to ask this.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe it was way I came to know of him. Know him in some ways. Or enough about him to see that he does what I want to. He is the only person I've read about or seen use magic in the way he does. Not as an art, though it's beautiful. He also taught me things, or his paper did, at a time when I needed it. I've thought a lot about this because I've done some crazy things in pursuit of him. He was also how I hid Harry, and that's important to me. The skills warding gives me, the total change in how I use magic is all because of him. I'm ten times the witch I would have been without that paper. Every time he came up or after the Department of Mysteries. I can't explain the levels of fear and rage. Some of it is just him. Did you see him? There." Of course Hermione meant Malfoy Manor. Most she had seen or interacted with minimally.

"I've seen him but never spoken to him. He wasn't one of the Manor's inmates. More freedom than most. Why rage?" It was so like her friend to ask that question. Wanting to understand her friends emotions and their reasonings. Often when they spoke Luna referenced the past, as if clearly seeing it, her decisions or reactions.

"It was lots of things, all swirled together. I had admired that boy, the one who wrote the paper. I can scarcely imagine him as a boy though. I had also accomplished enough of what he referenced in the paper to know that the possibilities were as limitless as the caster's mind and understanding. Seeing him cast and knowing that having survived that day, didn't mean I would next time. I was angry at my fear too. He had seen and assessed us. I could see the calculation in his eyes. I was also angry that he was on the other side. Without Voldemort and blood prejudice he wouldn't be a danger, but a mind celebrated for its capabilities. Enraged too, that he thought me worthless because of my parentage." It was hard to speak of such personal feelings but she always tried to be honest with Luna. At least as honest as she was with herself.

"Hmmm." They walked in silence and Hermione could tell from the one glance she caught, that Luna was considering her, different angles on parts of the situation.

It had become a situation. The papers had exploded when the scroll was spotted by a clerk at the Prophet. The guy had actually got a promotion out of finding it. When in her more charitable moods she could be glad that someone was actually benefiting from this farce.

She had warded her home yet further, it only let approved owls through. If she hadn't felt so unsure of the situation with Lucius, asking him how to get your mail dealt with would be ideal. She didn't need a secretary but she needed something. Basically only her close circle could send owls and people who knew her pretty well just sent them to Harry.

Narcissa's event was in two weeks and Hermione was dreading it. Even in her selfish moments she knew that going was something she had to do. It would be her first big public outing since everything. Holding her head high and daring them to judge her was the only road she could see. Harry had suggested that they go together. Astoria had declined and would be attending solo, it had been only more entertaining as they progressed through their seemingly complicated courtship. Now that she could see, that's what it was. He was pursuing her and she was playing the role she wanted to. It all made more sense now.

"There will be men at the gala." Hermione spoke her thought aloud.

"Yes. These things seem to be split in half between the sexes." Luna responded as if this was not ridiculous. Hermione chuckled and Luna batted her eyelashes.

"Are you thinking of what we talked about before. How you see yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. Sort of. I don't know. I would like someone. But I want someone who understands my life a bit. I don't want to be judged, at least not unfairly, for Dolohov. I'm sure people are curious about our dynamic. That's private but I don't see how I could date anyone that didn't know, at least the very basics." Hermione wanted to hear what Luna had been thinking regarding this topic. "Have you decided to let Rolf take you to the gala?"

"Yes. I think he is the opposite of your problem. He likes things that are similar to my own passions." Hermione nodded sympathetically. The young magizoologist was smitten with her friend. "I do think dancing with him will be nice." That was it. Whether Rolf knew or not, her friend had decided. Not very much would change her mind on decisions like this.

"There are people who meet your requirements." Luna put in about half an hour later. Hermione was paying more attention to the trail and the possibility of drills for speeding up her casting when her friends voice brought her back to their past conversation.

Yes there was. One. Well there were more than just him but he was the only one that came to mind. It had been happening more lately and she had been telling herself that she would pay more attention now. Attention to other people. Allow herself to meet people and consider men. Not all of them, but some. Already she wanted to drag the suitable candidate behind the nearest tree by that cabin and feel him lift her to her toes.

"It's proximity." Was her brisk reply. Luna snorted indelicately and Hermione giggled at her.

"That's an evasion. We can allow it for now, if you want." Luna pointed out fearlessly. "How's the broom coming along?" In her hurry to move on she began speaking.

"It's good. I've only done one since I started but Rowle has done two a day. At this rate it will be a couple months from now when they are all done. We will have to cast the next part together, which I haven't read of broom makers doing. That will be interesting. It's so nice to know there are people I can ask magical questions of, and expect a helpful answer. Eventually and not necessarily politely, but it's better than I've ever had.

Luna was devious. Now her mind was on casting the attachment spells with him. The nameless temptation.

"Do you think he will forgive himself, in time?" This broke Hermione out of her thoughts and for a minute she wasn't sure who or what time Luna was speaking of. Deciding to try deciphering Luna, as her friend des to her, she took a stab.

"Rabastan." It wasn't a question. No response, so yes. That was something Dolohov and her beautiful blonde friend had in common, their uses of silence. Luna didn't do it as often though, not with her.

"In time. I hope it's in time for him to have a life. The life he should have. Can't you just see him with a home and maybe a dog? Magic and a family. He just suits being a country gentleman." Hermione trailed off. Luna wasn't looking at her but there was something in the tightness around her mouth, unshielded by her curtain of silvery hair. Hermione thought through her words again. Changing the context a little bit, until she saw a possibility. Then something clicked and she wasn't sure what to think. After a minute she braved being wrong and being right.

"Moon, is he the prince? In your story?" Luna had told her many stories, Hermione had told her friend some too. Both had told parts of their lives in fairy tale theme, it was easier to speak in third person or to cloak real evil in a story. Both knew enough to be able to understand. Sometimes technical questions were asked, even those were answered as if they were speaking about a very detailed plot.

The didn't speak until they got to the campsite. Once things were set up and their packed dinner was set on the picnic blanket in front of them her friend spoke again.

"I think he is. It will be hard to wait. Until it is my turn, you could tell me what you meant about wards that might help me. I'll admit I've had some ideas. I didn't want to encourage you though." The look in her eye told her that she meant encourage her taking risks. That was understandable. It was so Luna not to say anything. To support her even when it must have been the last thing she would have wanted her best friend to do.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was not a witch to be trifled with. In her life she had allowed others power over her and that hadn't turned out well. When her father told her she would be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, at the tender age of fourteen, she told him that if she could not come up with a suitable substitute in a years time, she would. Of course within six months Lucius had asked Abraxas to approach her father and the contracts were better than the drafts her father and Rondo Lestrange had tentatively drawn up. Lucius had already been entangled with Riddle when they married and little could be done about that. Brushing away the memories of her sister and the other things she had lost due to letting herself be swayed she called for her elf.

"Trudy. Please tell Lucius and Draco I require their presence. Theodore can of course come if he is finished with his meeting." With that she looked out the window into her gray garden. It was wet and she had done most of the seasonal preparations. Her time was better spent in her greenhouses over the cold months. Two new varieties of roses and one of a night blooming lily were keeping her busy enough. Also she had been curse breaking more, Hermione had revitalized her interest. No need for a reason to use her magic. Minutes later both men entered, Theodore behind her son. They arranged themselves and looked to her.

"We will have tea after this discussion. I was under the impression that all three of you wanted Hermione, as a part of this family, officially." That was enough. Her son pouted and Theodore looked pensive. Lucius of course showed nearly nothing but she could see his mixed feelings.

"I will speak since none of you seem to be ready. When she came here to tell me her good news, I was at first overjoyed for her. This is after all the culmination of years of work. A prestigious opportunity for a witch of such potential. Of course, this was tempered by my trepidation as to your reactions." Three sets of eyes were on her and still no outward reactions.

"Have you changed your minds?" This was all she would say. It was becoming clear to her that they were not set on the witch. Or if they were then their way of courting her was flawed and showed no understanding of the complex witch and woman they were dealing with. Perhaps this was an example of how deeply spoiled her husband and son were. Theodore too, though less overtly.

"Rowle was in her house." Draco tried to keep the seething anger and jealousy from his voice but all in this room could read it easily. A small noise from Theodore drew her attention to him. Observing his dark head of hair, she waited for his dark blue eyes to meet hers. When they did, she was a bit surprised by the emotion visible in them. Usually he was much more contained than this.

"I have come to the conclusion that Hermione, herself, is not what Draco wants in a witch." There was some anger in his voice too and her son looked away. Morgana and Nimue, what was going on. Usually they were so understanding of each other. Theo did not react to her sons immaturity.

"Draco?" She asked, gently. If she was critical he would close up further. Nothing. Merely a slightly hurt look in his eyes. At this she met her husband's eyes.

"Perhaps, your wife isn't her place." A bit surprised by his musing tone and his words, she waited for him to expand on that thought. This has been her thought too, after she had left the other night. Narcissa knew that the witch had noticed the slight shift in her bearing and it had surprised her, that she felt uncomfortable with it. In the last month or so she had begun to think of the young witch as her friend. A peer. There were few witches in her life, that had fit into that category.

She had social equals and people of both genders that had equal status or breeding. The last true friend she had was Theodore's mother, Celeste. After her death when the boys were eight, there had been a hole in her life. Hermione couldn't fill it, there was such an age gap, but there were things about their relationship that fed that part of her soul. A witch to discuss magic with and more importantly, social topics. Someone who could see the need for social programs and who also felt strongly about the needs of the young witches and wizards to come.

"Miss Granger has made it clear that she will not change her behaviour or bearing for political or social reasons moving forward. Her circle of friends, that seems to be what they are, is varied and quite unacceptable to the public. The last meetings she has taken part in at the Ministry have been quite combative, unless she will bend I see no political future for the witch. Not that she wants one. Perhaps an ally of our House instead of the Lady of it." Lucius was serious and Narcissa let a bit of her pride in him show. His eyes flashed in recognition. Theodore looked a bit pained but he nodded. Maybe she should speak to him alone. Her son could be difficult and the other wizard bore most of his difficult temperament.

"When you see her at Mother's gala you will change your mind. She is everything you could want. When she wants to be, she is heartbreakingly beautiful and she plays the crowd with such skill. The magic is nearly palpable around her. Seeing her is worse now, knowing I am not enough. We are not enough." Draco sounded as angry as before but there was no petulance, only certainty.

"Draco, she isn't a prize. I know sometimes we both have a hard time understanding her. You don't want to this time. Your jilted attitude is also unfair. I should have gone around you last year when I noticed her feelings change. It was your decision to wait, sure that once she no longer had the Minister holding her back it would be her chasing us." Theo put in. Narcissa hadn't known this had been going on for so long and she allowed herself a slow blink instead of the frustrated groan. Several times she had asked her son, he had denied and tried to put off her desire to build a relationship of her own with the younger witch. Perhaps regular conversations with Theodore would be needed, regardless of Hermione.

Lucius met her eyes and she could see the incomprehension and frustration there. Sure it was mirrored in her own.

"We will speak of this after the Gala. She is attending alone, though Mr Potter is escorting her. Each of us can use this opportunity to interact and observe." Lucius ended the conversation and dismissed the children. It was clear to her that he wanted to speak to her, privately.

**Author's note: I want to say thank you for the encouraging reviews! It really helps, with keeping up writing the other stories I've got on the go. Would you guys prefer i finish them first or just drop them in when I feel like it. Sometimes I just want to share everything. Happy New Year and best wished to all of you!**

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione looked up at the floo chime and scanned the clock she had recently purchased. Astoria and her had gone to muggle London antique shops looking for pieces of furniture for her cottage. One of the first muggle places she had taken the gorgeous witch was the higher end antique shops in St James. Having been in her family estate and the dower house she was living in now, her love of the unique was clear. Astoria had been thrilled to spend a few evenings hunting through the shops for her friend, instead of herself.

Five thirty, that had gone quickly. Regretfully she placed the novel down and stretched before standing and making her way quickly to the wizard waiting downstairs for her.

"Kitten. I've missed you." Her returned sentiments were spoken into his shoulder. The large dark wizard was wearing a royal blue robe that she loved and his head bore no tassel.

"Feed me woman." This was said as he released her gently and looked her over carefully. She returned the scrutiny. While he smiled at what he surveyed, she tried to hide her frown. There were small wrinkles around his lips and though his dark skin hid the bags under his eyes, it made the slightly bloodshot tiredness more visible.

"I got off early today so had time to make your favorite and read a novel for an hour." Hermione had decided that this would be as relaxing an evening as she could make it. Whether he needed to vent or needed conversation, she wasn't yet sure. It could be one first followed by the other.

She had missed this, their dinners. Both being so busy day to day, it was needed, sitting down across from each other and being able to finish sentences without being interrupted or needing to be conscious of the time. Susan would be brilliant at the job but she wasn't sure if they had a friendship, the man and the Minister needed one. He couldn't just soldier on by himself indefinitely.

"I could smell it. Your a wonder." The smile was grateful, which was a bit worrying too. It should have been appreciating or even a bit greedy. He did enjoy the culinary arts, except sushi. Sitting they spoke of trivialities until their food was served and wine poured. Then she took a bit and waited. If more than two minutes went by she would speak. It would be helpful to know what he was thinking though. Or at least the tenor of his feelings.

"I'm sorry." Putting her wineglass down, she waited until he looked up to see her uncertain expression.

He grimaced and finished his bite of beef wellington.

"I didn't know the backlash would be this bad. Especially inside the Ministry." Understanding what he meant now, she nodded.

"I knew certain factions would be so upset at my involvement with these people that there would be some unpleasantness. The level of suspicion is unsettling." This time he nodded. Instead of understanding like hers it was a bit incredulous.

"In the higher levels it isn't bad. Even Avery scoffed at Macmillan two days ago. I was surprised but thankful. Maybe for the first time. The man is a prig but when Clark made a crack about trusting the work you had already done he actually verbally scoffed and said, I quote, 'The chit is as rigid in her morals as I could have anticipated. It is frustrating for those of us able to comprehend nuance.'" Hermione's eyes were wide and Kings gave her a look that said, I am not joking. Then she made an uncomfortable face.

"What am I supposed to think about that. This is even more disturbing than Lucius being quite civil. How did we get here?" She asked, frantically and rhetorically.

"You built this world, made it possible. Merlin, you even gave Avery the respect he didn't deserve, allowing those of questionable leanings to become legitimate in the Wizengamot again." She shook her head at her friends overblown estimation of her contribution.

"You know that's not true. Everyone did it. We all did. We even did it on purpose." That was a standing joke between them. Reacting in public like things that happened were lucky or by chance. When often months of intense planning and scheming had been responsible.

"Still. I can tell you are becoming less happy to drop in, on demand." So this was what he wanted. Understanding that he wanted to know what she was going to do and what she wanted. From him. After that things would become less focused on this particular headache.

"It is not comfortable to be summoned and then told your opinion is invalid for some reason or another." Hermione admitted what they both knew had been happening. Some kind of power trip to be able to summon The Hermione Granger and then insult her, without fear of Ministry consequences. No longer did she have the Minister or her position backing her. It was ridiculous.

"Susan told me about last week. I thought you might want to know that this morning they took your advice. No mention of your name of course." The apology was there again but she just smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter Kings. It was important that they implemented the safe house program." He nodded in agreement. This had been one of the things both Narcissa and her had been backing for months now. Spousal or parental abuse situations were the most common but magic made all sorts of terrible things possible. A discreet and confidential program was being rolled out soon, that would provide immediate removal to a safe place and then treatment, before the victim had to deal with their abuser in court, or whatever happened. Treatment could be for physical, magical, or mental damage. It was difficult to speak of such things but this was a twenty year plan, so worth it. They had made sure there was no chance it could be trashed for budget reasons under the next administration. Even provisions for private funding had been added.

"Perhaps they are not thinking of the longer game plan, I can clearly see that you won't take this forever." Her look told him that he was right.

"An apprentice has no right to private pursuits not sanctioned by the Master of their craft." Her voice was even but she let all of the mischief show in her eyes.

"Has he been against this then? Your dropping in?" Kings wanted to know, and no doubt wanted to know even a little bit about her current situation.

"If he were I wouldn't have gone this week. As long as I complete what he sets for that day or exhaust myself then am dismissed he doesn't interfere much with my life, so far." This was true and Kings nodded. Not understanding exactly what she was doing with her days.

"The scroll didn't say much." That was an understatement, and asked a question. She thought about what to say. Best begin as she meant to go on.

"The private one contains the stipulations that apply most often." Hermione met his eyes and seen the understanding there, then the chagrin.

"I shouldn't have come at it that way. You were loyal to me when I had your commitment. Of course it would be the same for him." Hermione smiled at his understanding of the situation. She was sure this would be a common misconception, that their history would make her less likely to stand her ground over him. People that knew her and really thought it through would quickly understand though.

"Can you tell me something of what you are studying? Or even your daily schedule." The Ministry business was passed for now. This was a friend and she knew from his steady glance and real smile that he wanted to know.

"There is so much and it's mostly the same. I go there about eight and leave when I'm done for the day. I am using much more magic than when I was doing it alone. The reassurance of having someone knowing what I am doing is profound. I have been able to try two different ways of taking down simple wards that I wasn't willing to risk before." Hermione wanted to be able to be honest with her friends. As far as she felt wise anyways. There weren't all that many people that she trusted, especially lately. This man though, he was one and she had spoken before her resignation about hoping they could keep their private relationship.

"I had been worried about that." Several times Kingsley had mentioned that whatever she was doing, she could always come to him for help. "The offer still stands, though I doubt you will need me for magical tasks anymore." He pouted at that and she laughed. Several times she had asked the capable wizard for help, or advice. They had duelled occasionally and when she needed someone to cast more complex magics with he was her second choice, after Harry. Some of the magics she had used in the Ministry were quite large. Corresponding to their tasks.

"I don't know him well. I've been thinking about it though and read his file again. I know that magically he is more than capable and you trust him with it. So do I. After watching him that day, nothing showed though. No emotion. Is he, will he take care of you?" His plate was empty and she had all of his attention. As she thought over his question and the concern behind it, she wondered if a lot of people's concern was at least partly this. What to say? This would be a good time to see how little could get across the point.

"If he wanted me dead, I would be. You know that better than anyone else, having been there that day. He has insisted that my experiments take place with supervision and it was him who taught me to judge magical levels and endurance." Perhaps this would be enough. Even if he didn't care personally for her, the Magical Ink told her that he believed she could, and that he was certain she would succeed.

The agile mind in front of her turned over her words and twice she thought he would speak but then didn't. With a wand wave she cleared the table and another brought the cherry pie to the table, with clotted cream and made fresh that day. The grin was payment for the pie, it wasn't even his birthday. Usually she only made this one for special occasions.

"I have no doubts as to your magical success, you are a kind person though Kitten." Ah. Well this made sense. Hermione knew she could be sensitive and there was enough honesty in her to know that she did thrive on praise from those she considered qualified to give it. Snape's silent glances of speculation with no comment were better than whatever verbal praise she got from less gifted teachers.

"He is mostly silent with me. That day, it's how it has always been. I don't ever anticipate being his friend. I do have friends though, others to receive the emotional support from. His silences though, are also a kind of validation. They mean I have done nothing wrong, or even that I have done something right. Just succeeding at what we tasks he gives me is enough. It wouldn't be, from someone less gifted. The magic is worth it. My improvement is worth it. I doubt he will sanction me warding anything for the Ministry but i will ask if I can do your Estate. It probably won't be for a while. That will take several days but would be a good test." She was musing at the end. Lost in thought of how to suggest such a project. She still wanted to add a rune stone matrix to her own home. Setting one up with one already in place would be good practice. Grimmauld and the Rookery were both stable. Several people had poured energy and work into the wards in past generations. His stately home though, she had been upset with them and cast freestanding wards alone and with him. It wasn't something she wanted to do without help, too much for one witch who wasn't qualified.

"Sanctioned?" He questioned. Watching her calculating expression with a bit of a smile.

"Hmmm. Yes, your home would be personal but the Ministry professional. I still have to ask him though, I need help, or at least supervision if he says I can do it on my own. Whenever that ends up being. I want to set up a rune stone matrix here." Her mind still wasn't completely on her friend or she would have noticed the incredulous look on his face before his silence alerted her to the change.

"Set up the wards in my home alone, if he says you don't need help." This was said slowly. Knowing she would understand his disbelief. She blushed and wanted to look down. Damn her lack of control, she hadn't been ready to throw up a mask or think before speaking apparently.

"It is his decision." Hermione tried to say this as if she hadn't said something so revealing. For all that Harry and even Kingsley knew of her skills, that she could probably set up a rune stone warding system alone was surprising, shocking even. Of course it wouldn't be tomorrow but she didn't think it would be that long before she reached the ability. Not as quickly or easily as him but possible one day. Maybe Harry didn't know enough to understand the level of magic and skill required. The amount of background study and work it took to get to such a skill level, but this man did. Raised in the magical world and a senior Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt was an accomplished wizard in his own right. His glance was not easily read but gossip and light chatter about their friends and acquaintances finished out the evening.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione was sure that today someone had cast an unlucky curse on her. Lev had somehow gotten into her quill collection and no few were damaged. Having her period made her sluggish and though she tried not to let her mood show it was visible in her lessons this morning. Three hours and she had been dismissed. It wasn't rude but that was worse, she had disappointed him. It was three weeks since she had started and today was the first time she had felt that. If she was being rational she would have pointed out to herself that it was bound to happen and that three weeks of good days was actually very good. Having only had the three days off, she was eighteen and one. It left her disgruntled though.

So running into Draco and Theo in her favorite Café seemed an ominous occurrence. More so since she was supposed to be meeting Sabrina here. Harry and her had dinner plans for tomorrow and she felt that she needed some friend time. Luna was counting unicorns with Rolf and Sabrina's owl had felt like a gift. This was the opposite. Having had tea with the entire Malfoy family three afternoons ago, this could go a multitude of ways.

"Hi guys." She smiled a real smile and hoped for the best.

"It's good to see you Hermione." Theo greeted her, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and wanted to know something.

"Did you close your deal?" It had been weeks of work and she hoped it had gone well, the final meeting was late last night.

"Yes. I'm glad it's over now." His dark blue eyes showed a bit of his triumph and her grin was totally genuine. This was the biggest one he had brokered yet and she had hoped for this as a nice addition to his own business dealings. He was a genius at getting people to agree, if he could get them at a table. It was turning out to be a lucrative talent.

"And you? How's your bone regrowth going?" Draco had found an old scroll with variations on the skelegrow potion.

"It's fine. How is your servitude?" Neither Theo nor her reacted to the jibe delivered in pleasant tones. Internally Hermione raised her hackles.

"Owl me next week Theo, if you've time for a bite or a trip to the Royal Museum. There's a currency exhibit on till just before Christmas. Give your family my best wishes." Turning away she walked to the counter and was relieved to feel her expected guest enter the shop and head toward her.

"Coffee today? I'm definitely having one of those sausage breakfast pastries if there is one and a berry scone if there isn't." There must have been something on her face because the searching look the blonde witch gave her was a bit longer than she would have expected.

"Both sound good to me and a large coffee. I'm hungry and not having a great day either." Hermione felt relief, if they could both be slightly put out then she wouldn't feel as if she was burdening the witch.

Seated and half of a huge scone consumed with the cream they had decided their moods rated. Sabrina looked around them at the crowd and hunched a bit.

"If it's just eavesdropping we can talk about it here." Discreetly she waved her wand and anyone trying to listen would only hear buzzing.

"Whatever you meant is done?" Sabrina could feel and hear no difference.

"I'll show you another time but go ahead." Hermione wondered what she would say. Usually they talked mostly about potions or magic, or just general woman things. It hadn't been anything to personal, aside from the parole things.

"I know we haven't been friends long but I have had two of my oldest friends blab things recently and it's made me cease to speak at all. I'm sure that my petty issues won't even rate, you've got your own things." Sabrina looked a bit upset and Hermione wasn't sure which friends she meant but that sounded terrible.

"I'm sorry you've been let down. I know how that is. Feel free to speak your mind and I'll think it plenty interesting I am sure." Letting herself grin at the end brought out a small smile on the pretty witch across from her. Leaning in she began to tell her tale of men related woes.

"So then, after all that, I stand up and quietly thank him for the evening and walk out. Two of them have come into the shop and asked for me. I had to tell Martin what was going on and he was mortified. Got Shirley to come down and she told him she would take care of it. Apparently he was worried I would get pregnant or something. Luckily she is used to him and just had a tea with me and told me I would meet a keeper eventually." Hermione was a bit shocked at the level of deception that had been foisted on the young witch and knew her brother didn't know anything about it. Someone would have to step in though.

"You didn't tell Shirley about the demands though?" Hermione checked.

"Of course not. I'm surprised I managed to tell you." The witch looked beaten down but not crushed.

How to approach this. What Sabrina had thought Hermione might do after being told this wasn't clear. Nothing by the look on her face. Well that was insane and she refused to leave this table without at least Sabrina having a plan to deal with it herself. If she wouldn't accept a blanket assurance that the problem, evidence, and the young men involved would never trouble her again.

"I want you to know that I will help you in any way, whatever you decide but I'm going to make this offer because I don't think that you should ever have to think about this again. Let me deal with it." She met the bright blue eyes of the witch in front of her and that brought him to mind. Again.

"Thorfinn." Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Hermione's scoff.

Just the thought of him knowing about this was enough to make it clear that would be catastrophic. He was on parole and even though whatever he did, short of killing them, would be justified it meant the possibility of her situation being made public. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Absolutely not. I have someone much more subtle who will delight in helping us with the situation. Discretion assured." Hermione meant every word and perhaps Sabrina hadn't considered until that moment who exactly she had told this to. Hermione blinked, removing some of the hardness that had leaked into her expression. Sabrina looked a bit nervous now.

"No one will die, I assure you." It was the truth. No one would speak of it either. Her accomplice would thank her for the task, certainly. "All I need are their names or if you prefer their faces." She could and would take the images willingly from her mind and go from there.

After another long look she quietly said three names and then looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. That made Hermione smile a bit. This was much more productive than her own bad day and made it look like the minor irritant it really was.

"What about you? Distract me." Hermione decided that if the witch could trust her with that then she would share something personal too.

"I've been asked out twice this week, and said no. I don't know what I want or what I feel like I need before I will want to say yes." Sabrina nodded understandingly and looked thoughtful.

"I suppose you can't just take people at face value, though my predicament shows that even someone you do know, at least a bit, can be just as underhanded. How can you trust their motivations?" As if Sabrina had only begun to think of the laundry list of reasons people might have for befriending Hermione. At the look on her face as the list grew longer she couldn't help but laugh and their coffee date ended better than it began.

* * *

When Antonin's head came up and he looked toward the apparition point, Rueban was a bit startled. The assessing look told him that it was Hermione. Checking the clock he saw it was just about six and that he had to take dinner out of the oven in twenty minutes. He waved his wand and the chessboard they had been using moved to a shelf. It was a long game, when they played without time limits on the turns.

Both were looking at the door from their positions at the table when the witch knocked. Of course they knew she was coming and she knew they were there at this range. Still the witch was polite and they both appreciated it.

"Malyshka." Came the rough Russian. Rueban didn't wince at the kick his low chuckle apparently merited.

Nothing seemed wrong. She noticed the scrutiny that she was under and made a hand gesture indicating all was well. So what had brought her then. When her gaze landed on him after her routine attempted assessment of her master it was a bit of a surprise. Something was in her eyes. Something that he couldn't decipher. For a moment he examined it and made his best guess.

Apprehension, rage, disgust, and determination. When he tallied them up he was a more than a little bit concerned. Even more so when Antonin straightened slightly. Clearly having read something he wasn't sure of either.

The Russian waved his hand indicating she sit and it was as if she realised what she had done. Interrupted their time after her allotted amount. Her eyes flicked around and she noticed the stacked plates. Clear as day he could see her consternation and frustration with herself. Not that her interruption mattered.

"Vse khorosho." Clearly Antonin agreed. Her posture relaxed slightly but her unique blend of emotions stayed at the other man's assertion that all was well. Sitting down she looked between them and then at him directly again. Clearly he was who she wanted to speak to specifically.

"Razgovarivat'." The barked order to speak got only a nod from her and he marveled at the way she took the man's turns in temper.

"I have a situation to deal with and thought you might like to take part." Whatever it was the witch thought he would be interested. He found himself thinking he probably would be. Both men were watching her with interest now. She was alright and it didn't seem as if she needed help.

"It's not that you need my help?" He clarified. No further questions if she did. Her negative gesture was immediately followed by his wand buzzing. Antonin met his eyes and stood. Interested indeed. He would make some comment about it later, perhaps.

"Then by all means, do share what treat you have brought for me." With this he allowed the slightly disturbing look that anticipation gave him show on his face. Her grin was positively feral in response and Antonin made a gruff sound.

They sat and over pot roast she shared what she knew. Not a plan or anything but the guilty ones list of crimes. At Antonin's growl she clearly remembered that the girl was also his relation. A calming gesture from him settled the man. It would be dealt with. He agreed that this was timed to take advantage of the release of her trust accounts. The girl finally had access to some of her inheritance these young fools decided to take advantage. Not very smart, the witch had connections they hadn't considered. As they consumed pie and an after dinner whiskey he thought over what they might do. Wondered what the witch would accept.

"Limits?" For a moment she looked thoughtful then her face hardened a bit. No reprieve from the witch then. Even more curious he waited for her response.

"Vyzhivaniye." The Russian seemed to surprise her, it did him, Antonin only nodded once. She looked a bit relieved, perhaps she thought her use of Russian would be reprimanded. The two of them often spoke in Russian for hours at a time, it was fine. Often more descriptive or dramatic. Antonin used it for concepts especially and that rubbed off. Survival could mean a lot of things.

"Two days you said?" A nod. "Tomorrow night then? I'll have everything ready." She grinned and it was mean. He liked it a great deal. Perhaps he could find a way to observe Thorfinn's reaction to such an expression on her face. His love of seeing her riled up was easy to discern. This time he would have to miss out. He agreed with her implication that it wasn't best handled by involving him in any way. Better for the girl too.

A full day to think over the best and most discreet way to carry out such a delicate task. He would have to find a way to thank her for such a thoughtful gift. Privately he would admit that she had no need of him, it was her choice to involve him. Having an apprentice was an excellent distraction.


	34. Chapter 34

That was it. It was stop or go over the edge. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. Two hours of work had left her at the limit. It wasn't that she couldn't do more but if she did, it would put her in a deficit for the day. Tomorrow she wouldn't be back to full capacity. Biting her lip she let the flow of magic she was siphoning into the rune stone stop. It wasn't at full capacity, she could tell. It made her feel like she hadn't completed the task. There was nothing for it.

Straightening she stood from the outside table and released the atmospheric wards that were sheltering her from the rain and wind. Without them it was a comfortable temperature in her coat and sipping a hot chocolate. In the twenty or so feet to the cabin door she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rain on her face. Since she was dry and warm it felt good.

Allowing herself only the pause to wipe her feet, magic made in unnecessary but it was an excuse of sorts.

Opening the door released a bucolic scene. Three men lay in relaxed poses around the main room, each holding a book.

"No magic?" Yaxley didn't look up but was clearly speaking to her. For a moment she thought he meant her and she felt her cheeks go a bit pink. Looking up he raised a brow before shaking the book slightly. Understanding he meant the book she chuckled lowly.

"No magic." He was reading the original Sherlock Holmes and had been enjoying the mysteries, and the look into muggle crime too.

"YA provalil." Dolohov looked up at her pronouncement of failure. He extended his hand and she passed him the still jagged piece of jade. He assessed it and then her for a moment and there was the tic under his left eye. He just looked at her.

"It cracked?" Yaxley sounded a bit surprised and Rowle sat up on the couch, craning his neck to see the stone.

"No. It's not finished though." She pointed out. Still wondering how exactly she had exasperated her mentor. Silence then. Having caused several of these silences by now she immediately understood that she had an expectation far different from theirs.

"Porog?" Dolohov questioned her, again his eyes were scanning her and could feel his magic surge. Closing her eyes she watched his swirl around the edge of hers. As if it was testing the consistency.

"I didn't cross the threshold. I stopped." Understanding came as she realised that she had done exactly right and the amount of magic she had used had been channeled correctly. Had she overextended it would have been a large error on her part. Then her eyes snapped from the stone to his face. Then to Yaxley's, Rowle got a cursory glance but it was clear he hadn't understood the duality of the task set. They hadn't monitored her the usual way. She was sure that eventually one of them would have checked on her but it had been perhaps the primary lesson for today.

The rune stone had begun the magic channeling as a rough and jagged fist sized piece and now was more of an oval, though rough in texture and with small pits and spikes. This was the first one she had ever seen being made and the rest had been finished. The one she had examined before beginning this morning had been perfectly smooth and nearly iridescent in its shine. It had been lapis so a deep dark blue and this was jade. If she looked at it without the expectation to finish it in one day then she was quite pleased with it.

Rowle chuckled at the abrupt smile. She had done well at both things and Yaxley was twinkling at her with those purple irises. Unable to help herself she looked at Dolohov, who still held the stone. Meeting her eyes he gave her a different nod. It wasn't as sharp and looked more like one of his point nods. When Yaxley had a point or he was acknowledging something he gave a kind of chin tilt. This wasn't that but it was closer. Of course he could see the amazement on her face which caused the exasperated tic. These scenes usually only happened once. It was as if she couldn't mask her surprise the first time something happened but after that she could pretend that tons of things in a day didn't surprise her.

"Malyshka." He sat again and the book on Romanian stone circles was the recipient of his full attention. Dismissal. Already? She looked to the other wizard and showed her question. He shrugged slightly, elegantly. Sometimes she wanted to stomp or something. It was all so minimal and suave. Maybe she needed to spend some time around Gryffindors, they were like elephants compared to these quiet snakes.

Walking to her bag she looked at the stone again. It was still in his hand. Clearly she wouldn't be receiving it until he thought her ready. He was figuring out things about her too.

As she passed them there must have been something in her bearing that alerted Yaxley to the fact that she was feeling a little restless. It was a good example of her previous thought.

"Go with her. Don't do anything you will regret." It might have sounded like a warning against bad behaviour but it was actually about not meddling with something she shouldn't. He meant this wasn't the time to fiddle with one of her projects or experiment. She knew that her shoulders dropped slightly.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, nearly without turning around. Assuming yes. The slight grunt behind her didn't indicate yes and she turned around.

"After lunch." Yaxley said. He wasn't as certain as usual but an exchanged glance got a nod from him and silence from the dark head, once again bent towards the ornate tome. She indicated agreement and waited for Rowle to get situated with his abrupt exit.

He and Yaxley were doing something, Hermione didn't know what and that was fine. Sometimes it was better not to know what Yaxley was doing. It was always interesting but just two nights ago she had watched him visit three young men as if he were a harbinger of death, or worse. Of course vows had been taken and complicated tongue tying and mental redirection spells had been placed. All very well hidden and done through a ward that removed the magical signature. That had been her big contribution and it had been worth using it for his facial expression alone.

_Hermione wasn't sure if she should use the ward. She hadn't before and that would break her word to Dolohov but Yaxley was here and she had done it several times at home. Alone. It was one of those few wards she had created a matrix for, and succeeded. To the point of actually casting and experimenting on it. Now she realised she didn't disclose a few things to the wizard, after her assessment. He didn't ask her though and that was significant. There was no danger and it was for a good cause. Decision made. _

"_Sine nomine." The incantation was repeated with different inflections as the layers went up, five times. Then she made it rigid enough to release. This could be a smoother process, it may be worth getting help with it. It wasn't clumsy but it wasn't elegant either and she knew Yaxley would notice. _

_He cast a glance at her. She had deviated from the plan. Her nod was firm and after a glance and then a moment he began to rearrange the thought paths of the young man kneeling before them. His choices had been unfortunate and the consequences would be the same. Attempting to force the witch into either marriage or paying for their silence and lack of sharing evidence of having had sex with them. Disgusting and degrading. The way they had callously gone about it made her less than charitable the punishment fit the crime. _

_It wasn't until the whole process had been completed, their location secured and the wards removed that he turned to her in the dark alley they stood in. _

_What he was thinking she couldn't tell but eventually she realised he was waiting for confirmation of something. Of course he had noticed the change in the magic as it entered then exited the ward into its target. _

_In a moment of successful silent communication she told him it was what he thought. Then a flash that said I'm trusting you. He remained still and then complete blankness concealed whatever response would have been there. Never had she seen such a mask on him. How much must he have wanted to show in order to put that on. It was something to think about. _

It made looking at him the next day possible. Neither had said anything about it and Dolohov hadn't either. Their actions and its results made dealing with Rowle better too. As they reached the apparition point she broke the comfortable silence.

"I will behave. You needn't spend your day minding me." Her tone was as she felt. A bit petulant and also in good spirits. His eyes cut to her then away and then they reached the clearing they usually used.

"I'll let you go get into trouble little witch. You're not a child." His words were partly joking and partly serious. None of them meant for her to actually be watched. It was mostly a warning. For her own good.

"If you want, we could get into trouble together?" Letting herself think about burning off her energy with him instead of alone she began to think of things they could do. Then she realized he hadn't answered and looked up. He was much taller than her and when they were stationary it was a significant difference. Something in his eyes told her that he was debating what to do and she waved him off. He could have had plans for some point in the day and she would see who she could find if a trip to her favourite flea market didn't distract her.

"I'll see you in a couple days then." Hermione smiled at him and twisted into nothing.

* * *

Maybe she could go for a run. Or she could go get a dress. Less than two weeks before that blasted Gala. Her hour at one of her favourite book stores had been followed by a bath and then some pampering. She felt fresh and revitalized. Still a bit too much energy and not enough magic to do much that way.

Heading into her closet she grabbed her coat and was surprised when Night flew in just as she headed to the floo. Harry could meet her for lunch in an hour. Good, that gave her some time to find a dress but not hours to overthink it. Astoria has offered but had several big

projects going on at work had been tired the last couple times they had squeezed in a coffee. She was a big girl and could pick a gown.

Diagon was beautiful and the rain had either stopped a while ago or hadn't made it here yet. She didn't know exactly where Dolohov's cabin even was, that was kind of a shock to realise. It made her grin and she began dress shopping with a good heart. As she browsed the rack and ran her hand down the colour options of ones she thought she might like the door chimed a few times. Event season was approaching and it was a busy time for the upscale dress makers.

When she fingered the skirt of the dress that had caught her eye from two rows over she tried not to get too excited. Sometimes they were actually held on only by magic and she didn't like it. Sticking charms were great for security but it wasn't enough for her to feel confident. The back climbed all the way up in vines from the skirt. From further away it looked like a wider lace. The flared skirt was lovely with the variations in the golds and purples. It was a one off and had been a sample for one of the interns exams. Could be sized in her range. It was too good to be true. Trying not to get too excited she grabbed it and walked toward the bay of mirrors and pedestals surrounded by ornate doors.

One of the attendees saw the dress and signalled her into a room then ducked behind a curtain. After a moment a younger girl, perhaps 18, knocked and came in. When she saw her face the girl looked flummoxed. Twice her mouth opened and closed then she began whispering.

In the end they chatted and laughed together, the girl had been beside herself and swore she wouldn't tell anyone until after the papers came out. Hermione gave her written leave to leak who made it after and paid handsomely after meeting the shop's owner. A man named Stanley. It had all been quite wonderful, if strange, and she was running nearly late.

So she was rushing when she passed a group of people and noticed the object of her most risqué thoughts at a window table with a blonde. Not allowing herself to see anymore than that, she pushed it from her mind and allowed Harry to distract her with chatter about Astoria and she answered a few questions on magic for one of his cases. People were reporting break ins. Without Muffliato she wasn't sure she would ever meet people in public.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note: Its Thorfinn. The person she saw with a witch and her only real romantic interest in this story. Hope you are all (or most of you) are enjoying the story! **

"How was your date?" Luna hadn't been very surprised by Hermione's decision to accept an invitation to one of the magical species charity dinners. It was the look on her face when she told her, with grin determination, that had caused the younger witch to give her a long look.

"It was good. It helped that I knew he was only in London for two more days before returning to Montreal. We had a good time I think. I did anyways. Rolf was there and asked for you. Convenient timing on the trip for Scented Horn Salamanders. Both girls had known why Luna took that trip. Having accepted Rolf's invitation she felt she had to be polite. So being unavailable was preferable to another night spent trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

Tonight was the Gala and Hermione would be relieved when it was over. Nothing had been quite right lately. Luna had been uncomfortable with Rolf and Rabastan too. Hermione hadn't butted in when her friend didn't want to share. It wasn't extreme but it was noticeable to her. Harry became a bit put out when Astoria was featured in the papers speaking to a good looking wizard identified as an Irish curse breaker. A good one too, Hermione had met him before. Work had been good, if slow. Eighteen stones at about three days a stone was not great progress. She didn't do it every day and sometimes she had only a bit of magic to add. There were other things they were doing.

Hermione was coming to terms with the fact that she had developed possibly unwise feelings for Thorfinn Rowle. Oh, she had always been physically attracted to him and she didn't think she had ever been frightened by him. The consequences of being taken to Voldemort yes, but him as a person, no. There were so many things she liked about him. His shoulders and his eyes. The attentive look in his eyes and the way they laughed silently. His hands and how they moved when he spoke. How he looked doing magic he enjoyed. He knew she felt wonder and in his own way so did he. His laugh was contagious and he was fun. They had fun together. She wanted more of it. More than that too.

Having spent hours thinking about it, she had realised some things. He paid attention to her. There was a look in his eyes, several really, that made goosebumps race up her spine unwillingly. There were other things but these were on her mind now, as she tugged specific curls and let the rest fall chaotically down her back. Small braids directed the riot and charmed pins held them in place. She liked it and it would suit the dress. Luna would floo home before changing, soot was not good for gowns.

Her hair was up and the intricate coils were beautiful around the crown of her head. The pastel rainbow gradient gown would look lovely with the ice colours of her friend. They usually got ready together when both were attending something and it was a fun and comfortable routine.

"I'd better go. See you in an hour?" Luna smiled at her and then stopped and kissed her cheek.

"It can be for him, even if he doesn't see it." That was whispered against her ear and then before Hermione replied her friend was gone. After biting her lip for a moment, she smiled softly. Luna was right, as usual.

As she changed into the gown and then slipped on her sparkly comfortable flats instead of the heels she had planned on, she felt better about the evening. The charm she used changed the hem length and Hermione appreciated having talked over many scenarios with the eager seamstress.

Grabbing her cloak she was at the top of the stairs when the floo chimed and she called out to Harry that she was coming.

Stopping in her office she grabbed her clutch and then when she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt the magic. It wasn't Harry. It was him. Probably here for the broom twigs. She bit her lip and then walked into the floo room. He spun and she was surprised he was still in here.

"I wasn't sure if I should wait or leave, if Potter's coming here. You look gorgeous." His eyes were doing that thing where it felt like he was tracing what he could see of her. Trying to ignore how it felt to have his eyes on her like this she made herself respond casually.

"Thank you. Go ahead. We are leaving from here. He should be here anytime." She was unable to make the slight blush she could feel on her cheeks fade. That was okay though. He liked making her flustered and she couldn't help it. Best not to worry over it too much

As she swung her cloak around her shoulders his gaze snapped back to her eyes, then to her toes. He smirked at her flats and she gave him a fake chagrined expression at being caught. All was normal again.

The floo chimed and a very handsome Harry Potter stepped into her home. Immediately she cleaned him off and hugged him.

"See you later." Calling out she shot him a smile then grabbed Harry's arm and spun them away.

"Cutting it fine." She was teasing but also not. He could be a barely on time kind of guy and this wasn't something she wanted to be late to. Narcissa had sent two owls that contained the time this event began in addition to other varied tidbits of gossip and planning.

"I know. You look great though. Maybe that extra time was a good thing." She pouted and smacked him playfully before a camera flash sobered her up and the performance began.

It was beautiful and the atmosphere was pleasant. An hour in and she was surprised by people's politeness. Even if it was fake and they really thought her daft, people had offered her congratulations and bad advice. She had shooed Harry off to wait on Astoria's whims and was speaking with a group of witches that had young children about their thoughts on the proposed day school from eight to eleven years old. Their points were interesting, she was a bit surprised to feel Draco coming up behind her and turned with a real smile. It didn't fall but lost some of its sparkle at the not full smile on his face.

"You look as handsome as ever. Your hair looks nearly as perfect as your father's." Hermione wanted to have a good time and dancing with Draco was familiar and enjoyable. He was a brilliant dancer and she needn't think about it, just enjoy it.

"As usual you are radiant. You always shine brighter among others." He sounded sincere and she looked up at him with a smile. There wasn't one on his face as she expected but instead an intent look. His gaze flicked to her lips and she hardened her gaze for a second. He noticed and for a moment she thought they were going to have a public stare down but then a tap on his shoulder and Theo stood there.

The three shared glances and Draco kissed her fingers before handing her off. Theo was a more flamboyant dancer and she needed to pay a bit more attention or deprive him of his ability to dip and twirl her.

"I'm sorry." He had a soft smile on his face and in that moment she knew that she was too. Her soft smile in return said enough. They would be okay. Maybe Draco and her wouldn't be close friends anymore but she thought she and Theo would be. It hurt to think about but it was also part of life. She did enjoy him as a prat too and she didn't think their love of baiting each other would vanish either.

When she left Theo to try and find her hostess, she was surprised when Avery asked her to dance. The younger one but still. There were many people around them and she didn't have a real reason to deny him. His request had been polite. Generally she tried to behave at these events. It was only about six a year and needn't be many small ones now that she wasn't working at the Ministry anymore.

As they swing into the music's beat she kept her pleasant public smile on her face excepting one glare of very short duration. Half way through she excused herself and walked calmly back into the crowd. It took her about ten minutes to calm down sufficiently. She was proud of how she had handled herself and was sure her distress hadn't shown on her face or people would have asked after her health.

Three dances later, she escaped two by eating and then needing a minute. Eventually Lucius, Kingsley and Marius requested dances and all were enjoyed. Ten minutes of discussion with Delilah, the head of the DMLE's wife, was interrupted by the elder Avery. Again she accepted, this time she was more confident but it wasn't something she embarked on with joy.

It was interesting however. Her lack of reply when she was asked about his son made him frown but he spoke about several issues and seemed like he would have preferred to keep speaking with her rather than the idle chatter of his cronies. That was odd and other than a single message she couldn't find an ulterior motive for his good behaviour.

Trying to let those be her only memories of the evening that had begun so well. As the evening came to an end she watched hope bloom and hope die. Astoria had a smile on her face that was both warmer and softer than her usual public smile and Luna's was sad but determined.

* * *

Thorfinn stood in the floo room for a minute and let himself look where she had stood. He had a problem. It was relatively unexpected and large. Wanting to strip her of the clothes covering her and devote himself fully to making her beg him for release wasn't new. What was new was the raging jealousy and frustration when she spun away.

After completing his allotment of twigs for the day and having a tussle with Lev he went home. Rabastan wasn't in the main rooms and Thorfinn threw on a jacket and headed down the path before returning to the house and changing his clothes. He hadn't seen his sister and maybe that would be distraction enough. Just before he left 'Bas walked in.

"Letter from Sabrina on the table." He walked over and read it. Plans trashed, she was writing a paper and wanted to make plans for two days from now. He didn't crumple the paper but he wanted to.

Rabastan finally caught his eye and he could see the slight concern there. His mood had been noted and then the moment of thought before he appeared to understand. It was insane what his mind could correlate.

"It's the gala tonight. Did you see her?" Perhaps he hadn't been hiding his feelings about the witch but it still seemed a bit nerve wracking to have him know.

"Yes." Then he let everything he was feeling show on his face. It wasn't for long but Rabastans eyes flicked all over him in that time. Noticing what he could and trying to puzzle it out. He didn't have words but if his friend wanted to understand then that was fine. He spent a fair amount of time himself, worrying over the other wizard. It was habit and it felt a bit like his responsibility. Like family.

"That good? That bad?" Thorfinn nodded to both questions and they stood in silence. She had looked that good and he had it that bad.

"Why not?" This was the first time either of them had vocalized him actually pursuing the witch at all. His look of incredulity said it all. How about a reason why instead.

"It's only offering. She loses nothing by hearing your offer." Rabastan sounded every inch the pureblood head of house that he currently was in that sentence.

"She wouldn't know what to do with that. I don't even know what I would be offering." That hadn't even crossed his mind. The old fashioned way of doing things. She wasn't of that world and it didn't seem appropriate with her. Offering himself for consideration.

"Just kiss her?" That he had thought about many times and in detail. They would have to talk about it though. This wasn't a situation they could fumble around in without notice. Everyone would know. Well, the cabins occupants would certainly know. Probably her friends too. So that's basically everyone in their world.

"Aside from how there is the fact that she is a lot of witch. Not something you try on. But scary that way. Think anyone could measure up after that?" Rabastan nodded along with him and looked a bit thoughtful at his sure sounding voice.

"You've been looking then? Elsewhere." Thorfinn shrugged. There had been two girls, one offs. At the time they had felt like needed outlets but one of the thoughts he had while pouring magic into tiny branches was that it didn't work. Fucking someone else didn't make him not want it to be her. A bit worse actually since he also felt like he was betraying her a bit. He wasn't and he knew that she would give one of her little scoffs at that. Usually they argued but often it was about magic or things that had happened to one or the other of them. Stories and anecdotes. She was fair and seemed to want to see things from others perspectives.

If he wasn't ready for it. Didn't want it all then he had no business with her. Wanting to bend her over surfaces wasn't enough. Even the jealousy wasn't enough. He would get one shot with her and that was it, he was sure. There were lineups of hopefuls, she didn't seem to want them though. It had startled him when she had gone on a date with the American guy. Seeing it in the paper was a nasty surprise. He didn't ask why she didn't tell him. He didn't tell her when he met a girl. He wanted to ask. He wanted to stop by just because. Not taking her up on her invitation last time had resulted in not receiving another since. Not a casual one for a meal when they left that cabin or a couple hours of whatever activity she thought he might like. A carnival had been mentioned last time. Something had changed and he wasn't sure what.


	36. Chapter 36

'Bring papers.' Hermione grumbled and turned towards the pile of published sheets. Giving them a coin had led to printed orders. Never used please or thank you even though they had seen her use the abbreviations. Gathering them all without trying to limit the number. If they wanted papers they could keep them. Why they wanted to read that trash she didn't know. It was more interesting to read about things if you hadn't been there, suffering. Checking that the two pieces of paper in her coat pocket were still there, she shoved the much larger pile into her bag and walked into her floo room to apparate to the cabin.

It must be located at least a bit further up towards the northern part of England, or Scotland. There was a thick layer of frost and snow which didn't seem far in the future. She let herself think over the gala and her less dramatic conversations with people. Most had been outwardly polite and as Hermione remembered them from before she let so many people down. Having deliberately been the face of the Ministry, she supposed it was jarring for the public. Most of the ones who hadn't been as cordial were on the lists in her pocket.

The doors opened and Yaxley grinned at her as she made it there.

"It's the belle of the ball. Looking a bit tired but I see no claw marks or betrothal jewelry so it seems she escaped lads." He was clearly in a good mood and she chuckled at him. Slapping the pile of requested news and gossip publications on the table, she looked around for coffee. The late start of ten this morning meant that they also arrived before she had come here.

"Malyshka." Dolohov handed her a mug and the cream liqueur she had discovered she liked in it. Preferring it to their firewhiskey laced cups. A smile in thanks and he scanned her again before picking up his book. Propping herself in the corner, on the bench she usually favoured, she watched the other two men begin to sift through the pile.

The papers were torn up as Yaxley ripped out the small pieces or pictures he thought might interest his friend and Rowle scanned the articles and moving photos. Her eyes were on her master and she had an idea.

"While dancing with one of the most boring young men in existence last night, I was thinking about the shaping for the spaced internal wards. The way we have the math they can't be round at all. Would you be okay if I brought a muggle book here? A science one. There is a study of nature's shapes as mathematical equations, many repeat. My dad was into it for a while. Anyway, I think that we could tweak one of those. Maybe." His eyes had stopped moving on the page when she mentioned her point. Then they snapped up to her and he nodded. She would go after she left here today, and if she couldn't buy one than a library copy would have to do.

"This list is yours. The first column is people who mentioned wanting you to do some work for them. The second is people who have apparently tried to owl you for some reason and the third is women who indicated that would like to speak with you privately." For a moment she let him see the level of discomfort that the last column caused her. His nod was a bit chagrined and she appreciated it.

"No one knows I see you Yaxley or I am sure your pretty eyes and smooth tongue would have a longer list than your compatriots. Rowle here is your list. Only two columns. Those that mentioned you in a way that I thought you might be interested in and the list of women, of all ages, I might add, who were concerned I was using my proximity to lure you into my clutches. It was quite offensive really." With that she stood and handed the younger wizard the list and didn't meet his eyes. She had decided that she couldn't help her feelings but there was no need to embarrass herself.

Yaxley handed her a hot cross bun and a small plate of jams. Her smile was grateful and she chose the raspberry apple. It was delicious and settled her a little bit.

"Could we have a fun day today master?" She light up when Yaxley spoke to his friend with such levity. "Your stooge has suffered publicity and even handed both of you a list of prospective bed mates. Surely a reward is due past the jam that we found especially for her." Obviously he was in a good mood this morning.

"Report First." This was Dolohov's response and she thought through her answer before sitting down and sending her plate to the sink. Magic made cleaning up much easier.

"It went well I think. The safe house program was quite popular and I sent a list to Susan about the elementary school concerns people mentioned to me. There seems to be more mingling between sides and status at every event. Narcissa indicated the orphanage and other charities it was in support of would be satisfied." That seemed all the salient points that probably wouldn't be in the papers. Most of that was which 'important' people had showed up, spoken to, and then left with. When she looked up from her hands all three were looking at her. She looked her question.

"You. What happened with you." Rowle answered her unspoken question.

"Nothing. I didn't wear heels so my feet weren't even sore." Then she remembered the younger Avery's words. A slight shudder passed through her body and they noticed.

"Want Avery's message in private?" She asked the blond wizard who was frowning now. She could see he wasn't sure what she might say. Dolohov looked between them and then shook his head at her. The look said she would speak now. Rowle grimaced and nodded slightly.

"First it was a litany of all the things he had heard you refer to me as. Some were quite creative. Then it was the list of witches I might have wanted to know that you were familiar with. When I indicated that this was of no interest to me and that I would rather speak to his father, he began with his message. 'Tell him that his little witch shouldn't be out without protection if she wasn't willing to be used as planned.' There was more but I find myself unable to speak the words or even write them down. Please respond yourself. Next time someone speaks to me like that I will pull my wand. If it's on your behalf you will take half of the punishment." With that she met his eyes and let him see the absolute embarrassment she had felt. The hurt and disgust. He only nodded and held her eyes. Bastard. No apology or anything else.

Dolohov broke the stare down and Yaxley was looking between the two with a slight furrow on his forehead.

"Malyshka." She could tell he was asking if she was alright and for a moment that helped. She nodded and met his eyes so he could see that she was angry but not hurt badly in any way. A slight nod.

"Draco?" Yaxley asked. She shrugged.

"I think it's over. Theo and I should be able to keep our relationship but he can't seem to swallow his comments or feelings. I'm done taking it. Really, most were fortunate that in such a public setting I was unwilling to make a scene." She closed her eyes and let the evenings tension flow from her. It was over and her usual daily schedule could take over again.

Rowle left and the sound of the door closing made her relax further. She hadn't even wanted to see his face after last night. The catty comments and Gemma Farleys gloating face were enough to make her want to scratch her eyes out. Or charm her teeth like Flint's had been. They weren't awful anymore as she noticed last night. He had been one of the more pleasant dance partners she had enjoyed.

"Laser tag?" Yaxley's suggestion caused her eyes to open and she looked over a bit skeptically. He hadn't wanted to go the last time Rowle and her had, but if he wanted to now then she could use the distraction. She nodded and he reached out a hand to help her up. Both put their coats on and she was surprised when Dolohov stood and grabbed his. The exchange of glances clearly settled something and she just walked between them to the apparition point and held out both hands, then remembering Yaxley had been there she dropped them and twisted away alone.

She apparated into the same dirty, abandoned house and waited a moment for them to appear. When they were all there she headed across the street and parking lot. Knowing they wouldn't want to take part in organizing the game, she paid and got the three harnesses and guns. Silently, the two older wizards followed her and let her strap muggle electronics to them. She was a bit surprised by their silence and willingness to be manhandled by her. Even taking instructions with attentive expressions. Again, she stood and let them fire at her so they could see the numbers change and then shot at Yaxley and took off into the dark.

When the lights came on she stood precariously on the block she had been hiding on for the last minute or so and grinned at them. It had turned into them hunting her and her trying to get a shot off at one of them without being noticed. It was different but fun nonetheless and both men seemed to have enjoyed it.

When she got home a couple of hours later with the book in her hand she was greeted by Harry's owl, and Sabrina's.

Harry wanted to do dinner tomorrow and Sabrina was wondering if she was free tonight. Her brother had cancelled. Hermione didn't let the snotty thought that he was probably between some witches legs get too far and only briefly checked her appearance and spun away after feeding Lev. He had been trying to get across all of the furniture without touching the ground in each room lately. Magical animals were as odd as their owners and he didn't want her company at the moment.

Sabrina poked her head out and waved at her, Hermione just smiled and waved back. The witch had a sunny smile on her face as she beckoned her into the flat. It looked a bit different, there was more on the walls and some family photos out too. That was good, it seemed a healing step to her.

She waved her hand and looked expectantly at Hermione. Realizing Sabrina wanted the spell against eavesdropping she performed it and then taught the other witch. This was an apartment building and privacy was valuable.

"I haven't heard a thing. That's what was supposed to happen right? Whatever you did, it's done?" In a moment she realised that the younger witch meant her boy problem.

"It's done. No worries." Letting a bit of the danger in her expression out for the witch to see, the witch's posture relaxed.

"I know you said it would be dealt with but I just..." Hermione waved her off. Understanding that she needed some confirmation.

"Now that you haven't had them to deal with, how did your paper go?" Genuinely interested in the other witches studies, that topic carried them through until Sabrina's stomach growled.

Walking down the chilly evening air in the Alley, the girls linked arms and chatted about the Gala.

"Your dress was lovely and so was Luna's. Both of you stood out among the drab ordinary other dresses and witches. Maybe I'll go next time."

Entering Cleinfeld's the two looked around and there weren't any tables. Before they could leave someone stood up and beckoned. It was Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington. Hermione met the other witch's eye and received a shrug in return. Nothing said don't do it or that the witch was uncomfortable so Hermione walked over to the two men.

"Join us ladies?" Warrington offered and gestured to the two free seats. Another exchanged glance and the two witches sat in the chairs pulled out for them.

* * *

"Thorfinn." His name coming from the fireplace brought him into the main room. Yaxley's head was there and when their eyes met it vanished. Follow was obviously the order and with an eye roll he did just that. You couldn't actually floo in there so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door of one cabin. When he reached the door of the other one he paused for a moment. Not sure what this was about and then entered.

Both men were seated at the table and their faces were serious. Their eyes were cold and he felt a shiver of apprehension run up his back. Quickly, he ran down the list of what this could be about and didn't come up with a solid answer. Shifting in place for a minute he decided that sitting, even without invitation was preferable to this. Coat removed, and ass in the chair at the end of the table, he waited.

"Perhaps you had better not return here regularly." Yaxley spoke but it was clear that both agreed. He didn't let much of his surprise show. These two had made him welcome among them and he had been grateful, then and now, for it. Not many at all could say they were free to come and go from their midst.

Thorfinn didn't nod. This was not what he wanted and he didn't want to agree.

"My infractions?" There was no sarcasm, it would be dangerous right now. Perhaps the little witch could ignore their capabilities as if it didn't affect her but Thorfinn knew better.

"Malyshka." Antonin put in. As usual, the word was only the subject but the tone was the answer. He had done something against the little witch. Or they thought so. He let a bit of his surprise show and then sat back. Waiting for an explanation.

"Nenuzhnyye trudnosti." He was trying to puzzle that out when Yaxley performed his role as interpreter.

"You are adding unnecessary hardships to our charge." Responding reflexively was not wise and he swallowed the scoff. What had he done?

"There is enough scrutiny, insulting comments and behaviour due to her association with him. She doesn't need the crude additions of your involvement." This didn't seem to be the actual issue though. He shifted in his seat and Yaxley nodded, an invitation to speak. Antonin was still staring at him with what he thought was a bit of hostility. Not his murderous stare, or anything threatening his life, but it was not a comfortable feeling to have his eyes on you in this temper.

"I didn't tell Avery to speak to her. Haven't even seen him since I got out." That was true. A scoff. It was quiet but the dark wizard didn't often use that method of communication with him.

"That is irrelevant. Perhaps you, like others, have failed to consider that her being an apprentice also makes the witch his charge. His responsibility." Now Yaxley was letting a bit of the madness he usually hid out to be seen. Dolohov was absolutely still.

His mind began racing and he realized that he hadn't thought of it that way. Hadn't treated her as if she were a daughter of the wizards's house, under their protection. Nothing he had done or said had been insulting or disrespectful, but he wasn't behaving with her as her position warranted. They could see his understanding and both nodded once.

"If you do not speak with the younger Avery, I will." Antonin spoke gruffly and Thorfinn realised that he wasn't the only one who would be approached about their bearing and behaviour towards the little witch. The list could be long, depending on the length of the columns of names on the paper she had handed her master this morning.

"I will speak frankly and you will listen. Then leave and if you come back tomorrow morning as usual that will be your answer." Thorfinn nodded and turned his full attention to the wizard speaking. It was hard to turn his face from the danger broadcast on the darker wizard's face.

"Hermione is our responsibility. For the duration of her apprenticeship her safety in all ways ultimately falls to us." Yax was dead serious and fingering his wand. "Of course, her education is our primary focus and we have no desire to run her life for her. The witch is capable, of age, and needs no one to defend her magically. In the current climate, we have less than we once did, in the way of political and social protection to offer her. Aside from her services to each of us and her skills, she is a kind and caring witch. Without demanding anything she has given to each of us.

There are things you don't know and things I am sure that neither of us do, deeds she has performed to our debt. Without calling it in, or even thinking of it as an asset to be used. Antonin would never speak to you like this but I assure you that his loyalty is as it ever was. To his own. It wouldn't be wise for you to force choices." With this the man paused and surveyed him. All he could do was listen and indicate he was. Something told him this wasn't finished.

"Of course you also have some measure of our loyalty and if we didn't want you to survive you wouldn't have.

Rabastan was a good choice in partner, no? Antonin doesn't think you deserve any consideration in regards to our witch. I however disagree, not in my estimation of you but in my assessment of her. You will find none better. Her charms aside she is loyal and fierce. Dedicated and devious. I suggest you think on it or you will find yourself in young Malfoys place and it seems quite uncomfortable." With that he slid a piece of the Daily Prophet toward him.

Three photos of Malfoy and the little witch were shown in a row. Her smile at seeing him, one of his blatant appreciation of her beauty, and one with a dismissive look on her face. Scanning the blurb underneath, these were in chronological order and had taken place in about a minute's duration. The obsession with her meant that every detail that could be printed was.

There was hurt in her eyes in the last one. Something stony on her face. It was kind of a look of expected disappointment, the more he looked at the pictures the clearer it was. The order of events and right there, on the page, she was done. Seeing the seconds of movement it was all there. Further down the page were pictures of her dancing with others. The blank look on her face as Avery spun her made him uncomfortable too.

He looked up and glanced over their hard features. That was all they would say and he nodded. Leaving the paper on the table, he stood and walked to the door. One last glance showed them speaking silently to each other and he had the usual thought of Granger, Hermione, when they did that wasn't the fun one it usually was.


	37. Chapter 37

"Miss Granger. Could I speak to you for a moment. In my office." She stilled at the voice she didn't much like and didn't let any of her surprise show. Usually if he was dealing with her it was because he wanted public credit for her. She knew there was only one person in this whole hallway with them at the moment.

Avery Sr. met her eyes and she could see nothing to give a clue as to his motives, also none of the usual hostility she seemed to inspire in him. Just her existence, not her politics necessarily. He had agreed with her many times but made it clear that she personally was less than desired company.

A single nod and she walked beside him around a corner and to his Wizengamot office door. She had been down here for a meeting with a few other members about the elementary school.

Seated across from him she didn't speak. It seemed safer than opening this unexpected conversation. His medium brown eyes were on hers. It was unusual and she couldn't think what might have changed between their dance at the blasted Gala and now.

"Apologies from my House. Unless you give me leave, my son will not approach you to offer his personal ones." Hermione nodded again so he wasn't waiting on some signal of her understanding but she was surprised.

"Your apologies are not necessary, I appreciate your consideration. Please pass my greetings on to your wife." That was the correct way to handle this situation, Narcissa had covered it in one of their tea discussions. Lucius had been keen to explain the intricacies of such dealings. Sure she would need them and here she was. This time it was the wizard who nodded and though he didn't show any surprise it was clear he appreciated her taking part in the expected dance of manners.

With a smile she stood to leave and to her surprise he stood and opened the door for her. Exiting the office she automatically turned toward the lifts and was grateful when she felt Harry's magic come into range. Without letting him exit the conveyance she rushed in and didn't turn around. Facing the back of the lift, her mind raced.

"Still up for some paperwork before my dinner in payment?" Harry asked her, clearly a bit concerned and she nodded. An hour was spent in his office, much progress was made.

As they crossed the kitchen of Grimmauld she decided to needle him a bit.

"That was more paper than you usually let pile up." She commented. Pouring the white wine that had been recommended when they picked up their take out. Both enjoyed eating fancy food from paper and they even decided to use solo cups for the wine. Harry lit the candelabra and their odd meal was consumed at one end of the old Black Family dining room. It was ornate and gothic. Both of them hated it and used it only for holidays that were fun or eating muggle takeout. One of their earlier rebellions in pursuit of actually living in the home. Not just using the bedrooms and kitchen.

"Just let it go a bit." Harry replied. Wrapping the lobster linguini onto a fork.

"A case?" She knew it wasn't.

"No, nothing too bad." He was using garlic toast as a plate to try and get the overloaded fork to his mouth.

"Using the office for other things?" She asked, swallowing her bite of duck confit.

"As if." He scoffed. His mind clearly going to sex. His look told her not to be ridiculous.

"I hadn't thought that. I was thinking more of you mooning about her, maybe thinking about what you would like to use your office for." The mooning comment was a throw back to them making fun of Ron mooning over Rosmerta. It was good to be able to laugh when references to him came up. For a month or so it had led to silence. Both had soldiered on, not willing for it to become a taboo.

"I think I surprised her two nights ago. We were all having lunch on Monday and she mentioned to Susan that she was going to pick up something she had ordered from Steffords so wouldn't have time for dinner before their planning meeting. It's the beginning of the details for our World Cup travel plans I think. Susan has been roping her into doing things other than her job. Seems to like it though. Been working a bit to hard. How Kings finds you girls who will go flat out and look good doing it, I don't know. Seamus and I look knackered after a few long days. Anyway, I was there with one of her favourite sandwiches. We sat under an umbrella I had thought to bring and she ate dinner before going to her meeting." His face was a bit pink but he looked proud. So he should. Astoria had floo called her and bemoaned how hard it was to keep on the schedule she had set. Maybe she would cave a few weeks early. Her smile told him she agreed.

"What happened downstairs today? Couldn't have been Sheffield that made you face the wall." It was a pain to converse with people who knew all your tells. Worse when you didn't think to change your behaviour around them.

"He gave me an official apology from his house. It was his son, not him." The last was in response to the immediate rage that the man had done something he thought warranted such a step.

"What did the snake do?" Snake was spat out with vitriol and she chuckled at him.

"I'm fine Harry. He was rude and Dolohov was there when I gave Rowle the edited version of the message I had been tasked with delivering. A few people have treated me differently this week. I think perhaps they were a bit surprised by the disrespect shown me. Perhaps he made his displeasure known in some way." Harry quirked his brow at her. Both, as he hadn't mastered the single brow raise. It was a bit funny to have someone use it in lieu of what they wanted to do.

"I wrote a list. In categories of people who wanted things from them. Business, personal, and sexual. It was all made very clear to me at the gala." The look on his face was a bit confused.

"Things were said to me that no one would have said, in public or otherwise, to me while I worked at the Ministry. Women who seem to think I'm sleeping with both of them. Some were the usual going through an apprentice to speak with their master. That I expected, and some could turn out to be good projects if he lets me help." She wanted to change the topic now. Soon she would speak to Yaxley about Harry. It was ridiculous that her best friend couldn't know about someone that was becoming a larger part of her life everyday. She would have to consider the best way of accomplishing that.

* * *

Thorfinn was walking, in and out of the wards with his friend. It was probably bothering him to feel each time that he crossed them but it kept his mind on track.

"Ready yet?" This was the third time that 'Bas had asked him. It had been well over an hour since he grabbed his coat and headed outside. He wasn't any more ready to share his thoughts than two days ago but he needed to let something out.

"They sat me down. The other night. Warned me off of her." This was the instigator but not the current problem.

"Really? What was your infraction?" He laughed a bit at his friends use of the same word he had been raised with.

"Making it harder for her, mostly." 'Bas nodded and then after a moment shook his head.

"You'll need to explain that." Thorfinn could see why. Bas hadn't really seen any of the little witch's training. Nor had he been there during her hours of work. A few times he had gone for dinner but she wasn't there then. To his knowledge anyway.

"I wasn't treating her as her position demands. That was another part of it." He admitted. This was a sore point for him.

"I can't see you being uncouth. Mostly. Or derogatory in any way." Rabastan was defensive on his behalf.

"I haven't been. They are right though about what they said after." Again 'Bas shot him a look.

"Please clarify as I was not there." His dry demand helped him calm down a little bit.

"The last thing Yax said was a comment about where I would end up if I didn't shape up. Basically that I would lose my chance if I disappointed her. That our previous history wouldn't save me. She would let go and we would be acquaintances. The little witch has apparently done so with Malfoy, though she has met with his parents and Nott." This was not exactly what he was thinking about but it was what he could say, out loud.

"I see." It was obvious that he was reframing what he knew with this information.

"Is that why you went to Avery's?" It was impressive, what Rabastan could put together.

"He was rude in the extreme. I mean, I have never in my life spoken to any witch like that." Thorfinn was still embarrassed by his peers display with the little witch. Knowing that it cast a shadow on him too.

_The huge door opened and Thorfinn walked into the massive entry foyer of Avery Hall. It was a relatively familiar place, their fathers had been friends. _

"_I would like to speak with both of your masters Tolly." This was said into the air but he knew the elf would hear him. Sure enough within a few minutes he was in the office of the elder Avery and the man followed him in shortly. Declining the offered drink he spoke. _

"_I will just get to the point. Dolohov has made it plain that the witch is his apprentice, under his protection. Chris and I will have our own discussion about what he said to her but I thought you should know. He also indicated that if I didn't speak with Chris, he would." This was said with direct eye contact. Perhaps it had been a single comment but it was a serious one and a threat. A flinch, it was small but there none the less. Message delivered. _

"_I appreciate your message and your visit. He is in his suite. Good evening." With a nod Throfinn exited the ornate double doors and began his trip up the sweeping double staircase. It was a good one for sliding. Two hallways and a smaller staircase brought him to another set of double doors. These had an intricate letter C on them and he gave a single knock before entering. Without much thought he walked through the formal sitting room and down a much smaller hallway. This door was open and he entered the other wizards personal rooms. _

_Stretched out on a settee was a guy that had once been a casual friend. His darker blonde hair was longer than it had been the last time he had seen him. Otherwise he looked fine. His father had only bankrolled the Dark Lord and so no jail time for the lucky son of a bitch. He was twisted enough to have made a fine Death Eater. _

"_So the bitch delivered my message then." His grin seemed genuine and he was a bit surprised. As far as he knew Chris hadn't made any more effort to see him than he had to see the other wizard, none. _

"_What did you say to her?" The grin he gave in return wasn't sincere but they weren't that close. _

"_A litany of ideas you had about her, one time or another. Then I let a bit of your history out, just so she wouldn't get any ideas." The grin was smirk now and it reminded him of Malfoy. Interesting. So basically what she had said then. Or some of what the wizard had said to her. _

"_Why not just send an owl?" The question was calm and he leaned against the wall casually. _

"_Just the thought of her facing you and giving you the message was worth it. She has only become more of an uppity bitch. I asked her out twice before giving up the pretense she was anything more than she is." Thorfinn nodded. That tallied with what be knew of the guy. Not many redeeming qualities. _

"_Understandable. Did you think about her situation though?" Thorfinn let the curiosity he actually felt show on his face. _

"_That the Russian is fucking her under the guise of an apprenticeship? What the fuck would he care? Trash and disposable. Those were his opinions." Thorfinn raised a brow at the bravado in the response. He didn't know anything about Dolohov, couldn't have done more than meet him a time or two. _

"_Even so. The witch is under scroll." Thorfinn tried to nudge him along to the dire situation he was in. _

"_As if that matters. Telling her that you wanted to leave marks in places she hadn't ever had stretched was hardly an insult to the man. Maybe even a compliment." Chris grinned and this time Thorfinn couldn't return it. He let the wizard see a bit of his mounting rage. _

"_It seems that you haven't grown up at all Avery. No better at judging situations than in school." The fire crackled around his fists in little sparks. The abrupt fading of the other wizards levity was satisfying but not enough. _

"_I won't come again, if you piss him off he will come himself. The witch is his apprentice under scroll with all that means." He didn't really want the guy dead so tried to get his point across. If he did end up that way then he would have a clear conscience. One last glance and he turned back toward the door. _

"_Approach her again about me and you won't be so happy to see me." There wasn't any bravado in that. It was a statement and he meant it. The little witch listening to this guy whisper things in her ear with his hands on her made him livid. Hiding it from her when she had passed on the message was hard enough. Now he let the sparks rain down on the floors as he walked. The elves would put out any errant fires. _

"Made any decisions?" His friends voice pulled him out of his remembered rage and disgust. He shook his head.

"Think about it. I agree, if they told you that you couldn't do better. I'll even go further and say that she likes you. Her interest is different than with the rest of us. I've seen you meet eyes a time or two." He didn't blush. It he felt like maybe he should be. That comment was revealing, it didn't happen often but it was something else when it did. When he really looked at her she responded with the same. He couldn't explain it, 'Bas could see it though. Probably her blonde friend too. That girl was even more out there than his friend.

"That's basically the only decision I've made. Actually think about it instead of trying not to." The admittance drew a soft chuckle from his friend and through the wards he reached over and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. It was nice. Having people, the witch was right about that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note: To everyone who was disappointed with the pairing but managed to leave something in addition to that in their review, thank you. Writing a story and only being told what disappoints the readers isn't very encouraging. This story is already written and finished but if it wasn't then this very well might have lessened my motivation to finish it. Not complaining and happy to hear what you think but please remember that behind the pen name is person, pouring their imaginations and time into writing these. **

**With that said, we are finally getting somewhere and I can't wait to see what you all think of it!**

**Thanks to bookgeekchic for being my beta and all of her help and encouragement. **

**JKR owns everything except what she didn't actually create and we are all so grateful to get to play in her world. **

**Thanks everyone! **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

Someone was watching her. That wasn't unusual at all, but the intensity of the gaze, and the fact that after entering and exiting three shops, it was still following her were definitely not normal. As she paid for the potions ingredients, she smiled at Martin and passed on her hello to Sabrina. Even if the man sold potions ingredients, his apprentice rarely did. Kept busy with the brewing and preparation of ingredients. He nodded at her and wished her a good day. For a moment she stood at the till, rummaging in her bag to buy a moment to think. Since this was the third time she had noticed the same feeling, it was time to act.

The question was what to do. Until about twenty minutes ago she had been telling herself that the war was over. Scolding herself for the PTSD that kept her too aware, made her overreact. Then her magic had alerted her to what she could only describe as contact. In her unease it had been spreading further around her. Without any real thought she had been avoiding the crowds and in Tatters she had been alone for about three minutes. Only Hank was there and her magic had already dismissed his. Sudden awareness told her that even if she didn't know what, someone had cast toward her. Trying to crouch without it being obvious why, she decided to try and discern who was doing this.

Her awareness was at its peak as she walked out of the previous store and into this one. Keeping people or obstacles between her and the slight feeling she had of the other person. It had followed and seemed to know that her range was not a good place to be. How it knew to stay away from her she didn't know but that made her uneasy. It wasn't anyone she knew and her magic seemed to think it a problem. Sometimes she could use it as a kind of character judge, she would take its opinion into account and be careful. Straightening, she decided on her course of action and with a last smile at Martin she turned and exited the shop.

Scanning the Alley, she was pleased to see someone who fit her plan. Casually she excused herself as she walked through a group of middle aged men and then laughed as she dodged a group of children playing with some kind of WWW toy that bounced within a chalk circle.

"Bill!" She called out when she got close enough. He must be on his lunch break and the break in they gray skies made his hair nearly glow a bright red. As they walked toward the Leaky together she asked him about Fleur and his family. It was good to see him and to know how everyone was. She had exchanged letters with George but the shop had been busy when she was here with time to kill. Reaching the Leaky she hugged him and reassured him that she would write to Fleur. It was still there.

Entering the pub she waved at Hannah behind the bar and headed to the restroom. Quickly she pulled a bobby pin out of her bag and cast a dampener tightly around her. This would mean no one might feel the magic surge in the ladies washroom, if anyone out there could. Not knowing who was following her, it was best to plan for the worst. Seven spells and two wards were cast on the tiny piece of metal and then carefully she set up the trigger. Holding it gently in her hand she quickly glanced in the mirror before dropping her dampening ward, slowly so that there wouldn't be a spike in the ambient magic around her. Enough magicals moved through here and in the early afternoon, like now, there were children. They often made small spikes of magic without effort.

If the person followed her into muggle London, she would know that it wasn't just an opportunity that had led to them watching her, and casting whatever that had been. As she crossed the street with a crowd of Londoners she knew that she had been right, it was still there and closer than before. Almost within her range completely. She needed a place with no muggles to observe for a minute so she headed down a smaller street and towards the small city park there. She had used it for apparition before the area was put in, not liking the randomization of where you appeared. The wards responsible for this kept people from landing on others or splinching. Not being averse to muggle London it had been preferable to walk in through the Leaky.

Walking under the gate she smiled at a little old woman with a tiny white dog and returned the polite greeting. Then walked up the first path, she knew it led through three smaller copse of evergreens before exiting out onto the next street. Not wanting to duel this person meant that she waited longer to initiate her plan. She didn't turn and look at the person who must surely be in view now, only dropped the bobby pin and kept going. The three second delay meant that she was sure the person would be caught in the circle of magic that went up after it hit the ground. So would anyone else, muggle or magical, so that meant that she needed an empty space. Like this one.

His slight sound of surprise was cut off by the silencing spell and like her prize Hermione could see and hear nothing. Silently she cast the reversals in a two foot radius around herself, anchored to a ward they held their shape. This let her see and move inside the spells holding the man immobile, silent, without any physical sensations at all, even gravity.

It was a man, a younger one and he didn't look familiar to her. This wasn't the place for deductive work though and she suddenly thought about having to answer for this. To Harry or Dolohov. Any of them really. None would be happy with her solution of taking it on by herself.

Gripping the coin in her left pocket, she sent a message. 'Meet me at the field.' Knowing she would have minutes before he apparated to her, if she wasn't where she said she would be, she took the prepared portkey from her bag and set the five second delay before levitating it to the man and quickly dropping the magic holding them there. With that she spun and was there a full second before her prize. This was a bit like one of her tasks but not against wards. Then as he materialized and spun to the ground she put up the wards, spells and charms she thought necessary and waited.

Having dealt with the problem for the moment she let herself think about having missed lunch because of her unease and wondered what Yaxley had made. Days off weren't as good when meals were missed. She would have to answer questions too. Having only been there about a minute, she didn't expect to have to wait long.

* * *

Rueban watched his friend take down the latest ward and waited until he began the next before casting a stinging hex at him. These were his usual daily drills and occasionally he liked to try and catch him off guard. Success was rare but both enjoyed the pastime. With a barked laugh he threw himself to the ground, underneath the blasting curse the man had sent back.

"I'm not an apprentice you know. Why am I here and doing this?" Thorfinn demanded as exited the cabin, ignoring the older wizards antics. He was holding six eagle feathers and Rueban reached for them, after standing and dusting himself off. Seeming as if removing a twig from his collar was not undignified in any way. He raised a brow at the younger wizard.

The look told him that he was free to leave, whenever he wished but the challenges would end.

Thorfinn rolled his eyes and handed over the two hours labour. Six quills prepped for enchantment. Antonin had asked for a few new ideas. Different takes on tasks for the witch.

"_A surprise." Antonin spoke from his armchair across from his. _

_Having been speaking of Thorfinn's clear appreciation of the witch it didn't immediately click into place. A moment's thought though made it clear. Now that his friend had an apprentice, part of his mind was always on her. What she had done, wanted to do, what he should do for her or set up for her to do. It was quite comprehensive and quickly their lives had begun to centre around having her to manage. _

_It took more effort to keep her occupied than Rueban had anticipated. Antonin clearly agreed. Even if he magically tasked her enough, other parts of her mind needed strenuous activity as well. The witch was as single minded in her own way as his friend. Once she had a problem she relished wrestling it into a solution and if she didn't have one then she went looking for one. _

_He could more easily understand what had led his surly friend into continuing to feed the witch's mind. It was quite something when she had all of her attention on you. Seeing her mind work and the level of effort she was willing to put into it pleased him. Even he rated her respect and attention. Though he had been careful to be more approachable than Antonin. She was engaged and applied herself diligently. Her own idea of spacing, as she called it, was in development and that would take some time to flesh out. She knew it, so kept on, but it wasn't enough. Her education was certainly sufficient but he knew that Antonin too enjoyed pushing the limits. Now he had someone else's abilities to feed in addition to his own. _

_Someone who seemed to have limitless expectations of his capabilities and his mind. Rueban thought it very relieving that the witch didn't seem to desire Antonin sexually. That kind of control over someone would be very dangerous for the witch, and his friend. That said she could certainly use an outlet, hence their earlier discussion. _

"_Perhaps a change in the delivery?" This seemed the most immediate solution. Knowing that a structure was being followed in how much she did and the gradual increase in risk and difficulty, that wasn't wise to change. The way she went about it was though. Perhaps a riddle instead of an equation. She had mentioned scavenger hunts before too. That was an idea, Antonin agreed with his deduction. _

"_Let's set her up a portkey scavenger hunt?" He was sure that a little bit of the deviousness he felt was visible and enjoyed the slight mirror on the other wizards face. _

Looking at the feathers now he couldn't help but let some of his anticipation into his expression. They were putting on a bit of a show. Her friend, Luna, wanted to come and watch her. Rabastan too had indicated that he would enjoy the experience. He wasn't sure about the witch knowing about him but Hermione had indicated that it would be fine. Perhaps he should trust her and force Antonin to forgo the anticipated vow.

"Gde pole." Barked Antonin's voice loudly. His head snapped toward his friend who had a look on his face that wasn't quite readable, even to him. Where is what field? A frown formed and he suddenly realized what he meant.

"Hermione? I'll take you. Now?" A nod was all the reply he got and then his arm was held out as he walked toward the two closer to the cabin.

"Me too." Thorfinn said and grabbed Rueban's closer arm. A distracted nod. Absolutely expressionless, Antonin reached him and Rueban wondered what on earth had happened. His wand came up then twirled and there was a change in the pressure, then it stabilized and glowed in the sky for a moment. He had changed the apparition wards, probably for only seconds. Thinking of their field he had met her in twice, he spun, taking the other two with him.


	39. Chapter 39

Thorfinn looked around the field they were in and could see nothing. Dolohov spun slowly and then met Yaxley's eyes.

"Should have been on that hill." Both men looked toward it and Dolohov pulled his wand. It didn't look like he was taking down wards but assessing them. He hadn't improved much with using more than the basics but he had learned a lot. Yaxley often added a word in, here or there, providing a clue as to what the other two were doing. It was beginning to make some sense.

Then his hard features softened slightly and he knew that he had felt the little witch's magic. Normally that wouldn't have been noticeable but the situation had the Russian extremely tense.

Following the other two's lead he looked that way and waited. The witch appeared about thirty feet from them. From thin air. Surely she could see the intense scrutiny she was being subjected to but she took it with grace. No pout or even negative gesture. Calmly she met their eyes and he let himself really look at her. He tried not to do this with people around but she did it in return when he did. The reassurance would be something, anyway. There it was. The awareness of him, a slight brush of her magic against his. Now wasn't the time but he would need to figure out what exactly to do about this.

"Malyshka." Their short moment ended when Dolohov's voice barked out. His wand had been moving and he clearly knew what wards she had walked out of. Even he could read that the man meant explain.

"I've been trying to be less jumpy. Not jump to conclusions that I'm being followed or attacked." Her eyes flicked to his and he gave her a slight head tilt of acknowledgement. The witch had even left her wand in the workroom and gotten a snack a couple days ago. It was progress and they had all seen her trying. "Anyway, twice before today I thought someone was watching me, different than the normal masses of people with their noses against the glass." Her exasperation was clear but she didn't sound upset.

"Today though, without realizing what I was doing I began to play a bit of chase with the magic. It's like he knew how far away to be. Just out of my reach." All of them straightened at that and she nodded.

"I know. Anyway, he is in there." She gestured back to the empty hilltop. For a moment they waited for her to begin to speak and he was incredulous when he realised that was all she meant to say.

"Hermione, surely you know that isn't enough detail. Exactly what happened before his capture and explain that part. Now." There was no heat in Yaxley's voice but there was a demand. She bit her lip and they all knew why she didn't tell them. They wouldn't like it. He hadn't been expecting to like whatever had brought them here in such a rush but this was a bit more than he had expected. Those golden eyes looked down and then flicked between them and her posture straightened a little as she began to speak.

"I was in Tatters and alone when I felt what had been following me make contact." Dolohov nodded and Yaxley met his eyes with a small shrug. This was how they spoke of their magical fields of awareness. Their range. It wasn't something he could do. Spread it out like fibres without an actual target. He could use his magic but couldn't have it be loose around him without actively directing it. "I ducked and it missed. I assume I was a good enough actress in that moment because it followed me out." She stopped talking and began casting. Dolohov watched her for a moment and then began his own round of light into the sky and both spun slowly before stopping. Yaxley made a sound that indicated his wish for things to begin making sense.

"I just realised that maybe he hadn't missed. Whatever he cast at me. I felt no actual contact or effects at all but if he knew about my range then I don't know." That wasn't very articulate for her but they all got the she went through leaving the Alley and her preparations in the bathroom. That made him smile a bit. This witch was tiny but she was so fucking smart.

Expressions shifted again when she walked alone into the copse of trees and Dolohov barked something in Russian at her.

"Oprometchivyy!" Yaxley winced and she tilted her little nose up a notch higher.

"I wasn't being reckless. I was prepared. I dropped it and then cast the wards so I could function. He is still in his own little world in there. I sent a message to you and came here. Scan me please." The little witch kept the tilt of her chin as the dark eyes met hers in argument and then his wand came out and she closed her eyes. This was the second time he had seen them do this. She described it as feeling his magic sweep over hers. Finding the tiny places and searching for weaknesses of any kind.

_They were standing in her workroom and she was looking at him thoughtfully. Her lip was between her teeth and when it was released he knew she would try and answer his question. Her hair was in a knot on her head and slightly off centre. Dark blue denim hugged her thighs in the intricate fold her legs were in on the stool top she was balanced on. _

"_It's hard to explain what he is doing. It's hard to let him too. The awareness, our range, as he calls it. That's actually like an amount of magic I've fed out of me that is assessing everything around me. It took ages, well it was a few visits in when he began getting me to understand and practice it. For the curse, to judge its pathways. Anyways it wasn't as useful then. With his dampeners on. I don't think I could have done it though. Let his magic sweep mine like that." Her eyes were clear but she looked a bit less certain than she usually did. _

"_I have to allow it. If I don't he can't see the whole picture. When I don't flinch from him he will duel me," Yaxley says. "It's still there a bit. Some instinctive movement. He says it's my magic creating camouflage. He didn't say that, but it was what I got out of the few words and such." Her eyes rolled at that and he chuckled a bit. That was as good a way as any to explain their odd conversations. She had to puzzle nearly everything out. Think and guess. Then assess her success. It didn't piss her off like it would him either. _

"_So he is feeling the magic you've let out? Touching it?" This seemed like an unimaginable thing to him. Personal too, extremely so. He didn't like that which bothered him too. _

"_Sometimes there is contact but it's more like tracing the landscape. Maybe you could learn enough to understand better than my words can explain. One of the hardest parts was that there isn't a vocabulary for this. Only his and he doesn't use many words. Doesn't like me to either. It was some uncomfortable visits interspersed with my blushes at using words about feelings, trying to explain what was happening." They both laughed at that and he knew that he better go, before he wanted to stay enough to try. _

Yaxley watched them carefully and he began his own detection spells aimed at her warded area. He wasn't a master but he had spent most of his life with one.

"What does that one do exactly?" He was looking at the witch and she opened her eyes. Clearly it was harder to speak and keep the magic still. Her words were slower and fewer than usual.

"No physical input." Thorfinn thought that over and was still compiling a list of things that fell into that category when the man replied.

"At all?" Yaxley had that slight look of mania that always showed through when he was excited. Her blink indicated yes and they waited in silence for another minute or so.

"Spasibo." She said absently when Dolohov gave her a curt nod. It was clean, whatever it was hadn't stuck to her magic in some way. It was not a usual concern so he wasn't sure what had made her think it possible.

"Let us go and see your catch." Yaxley's drawl was content and she smiled a bit in return. He could find no fault with her handling of the situation. Her slight glow at his approval was distracting and not for the first time he wondered about making her glow, not quite like that though. Really thinking about it, considering trying was turning his world on it's head.

The three of them walked to what must be the ward line and he stopped when the others did.

"Can I?" Yax asked. For a second he thought the wizard meant try and take them down but when she nodded he just walked into them and disappeared. She waited a moment and gave him a questioning look, no way. Her grin was devious and he loved it. Her magic hit him and he could feel it surround him. Then she looked to Dolohov who must have given some signal that he could do his own, she only nodded and after a moment of clearly warding herself, she walked through. He could feel no difference but Yaxley was completely still. He had barely made it a foot past the invisible line.

When she finished his wards she laughed at his face. It was a picture of clear appreciation.

"Do you know him?" She gestured casually toward the other man, about a hundred feet away. They walked over and Thorfinn let himself walk beside her. Not wanting her between him and the man who had required such a capture. She just smiled up at him and looked her question when they reached him. He shook his head in response. He didn't know this wizard, though he looked about his age.

In most ways he looked average. Thorfinn couldn't see anything specific about him.

"You've seen him." There wasn't really the infection to make it a question but the witch knew it was and answered the Russian.

"No. Well. I have seen him before. Not met him. Maybe twice. In Roasted." That was her favourite cafe and where she usually met his sister. Maybe the following sound meant when since that was the question she answered

"In the last week. I'm not sure. I go most days." That was true. She often walked around with a cup or scone bag tucked in her bag.

Dolohov was staring at the wizard and Yaxley looked contemplative. Obviously he had missed some of the silent communication.

When the little witch nudged him slightly he saw her tilt her chin toward Dolohov. So it was him that knew something and Yaxley was considering whatever he had indicated.

"Home then?" Was the wizards eventual reply. Dolohov gave a nod and then turned away from the man.

"Should I?" The witch asked, clearly meaning the man still immobile and invisible to pretty much everyone.

"Net." She stood a moment and bit her lip then seemed to decide it wasn't worth the fight and with a last look at the unknown wizard she followed her mentor. This left the two standing closer together than to the man laying perfectly still.

Thorfinn kept his eyes on the wizards face and waited for some indication of what was going on. Eventually those strange purple eyes met his and they were not manic. A grin was pulling at his mouth though and it didn't look particularly sane.


	40. Chapter 40

As she spun into being on a trail surrounded by thick woods she was a bit surprised. Usually she was in the clearing they all used. At least she had thought they all used it. In fact, she had never been on this trail, it wasn't the one that had been used for her surprise assessment. Still the grade of the ground told her which way the cabin was so she began walking. Two steps later she stopped and cast several spells and wards on herself before casting into the air. Yes that was his signature to the magic. For a moment she hadn't been sure she was even in the same valley.

Eventually she rounded a corner and came out close to the bottom of the cliff face that the cabin rested against. Also into but that wasn't visible from outside. All seemed normal but she was still a bit surprised when she opened the cabin door at his noise of assent. He was standing in the kitchen at the back. Leaning against the counter. It was a ways away from here, just out of her range.

That brought back the thoughts from earlier. It bothered her more than anything else. It wasn't common knowledge that she could feel people's magic at any specific distance. She could count the number of people who knew the distance on one hand. Her more impressive magical skills had never been made public. On purpose. She sat at the rectangular table and pulled her knees up. Closing her eyes.

Then she realised she had used quite a bit of magic and that she hadn't eaten lunch. Her granola bar stash would have to do. It was time to replenish her tote bag and she only had peanut ones left. A bottle of water was consumed quickly and she felt the other two coming. They seemed to be meeting at the door. That meant that they too had been sent to different locations upon apparition. Interesting. He had told her that wouldn't be open for study past general admittance wards until after Christmas. The ones she had tweaked for her and Harry had been approved as well.

They entered and she looked up, wondering what they knew. Rowle looked a bit pensive though calm enough and Yaxley was nearly vibrating with keeping whatever it was in. She furrowed her brow and watched him hang up his coat and then turn to face his friend. Rowle came and sat down beside her. Taking the offered mediocre granola bar and bottle of water. They sat together and watched.

This was more of a display than usual. Actual gestures were used and at one point Dolohov turned away, then spun back with a stop gesture. Yaxley's shoulders dropped at that and the two in the audience exchanged glances, assuming it was over. Too soon.

There was no sign of anything except a staring contest happening for a full two minutes. Hermione counted the seconds and tapped the man beside her every ten seconds. Part of their attempt to make any correlation between the communications time and its outcome. Three seconds past the twentieth tap both of their eyes moved deliberately to her.

Freezing in place, she felt Rowle stir slightly beside her. Then his leg pressed against hers in reassurance. It actually helped. They both watched her and looked at her quite often. This was very different.

Yaxley was looking at her as if she was an intricate piece of lace and he was trying to find the first knot. That was the only comparison she could make and even its incongruity didn't lessen the impact. Dolohov's dark eyes were flicking over her and she felt his magic push around hers lightly. This broke her stillness and she pushed back gently, stiffening her posture and separating herself from the wizard beside her. Then when it didn't release its pressure, she lifted her chin and began to barricade herself.

Whatever was going on, she was fine and in no need of his protection. His jaw tightened and then the magic relented slightly though she could sense its restlessness. This was not a comfortable moment and it was getting worse as Yaxley grinned. Then the slightly crazed look came into his eyes and she nearly flinched when he barked a laugh.

"Let her decide." It was a dare. At this, she couldn't help but look to the wizard beside her. His golden mane shimmered and then the blue eyes met hers. He agreed. This was not normal and that had been a dare. He must have seen the lingering feelings of defiance because his eyes softened and he gave her what might have been a warning look. Not liking it she looked at Dolohov. Decide what?

"Pitaniye." Hermione was a bit relieved. She was hungry and nourishment covered a lot. Like most of his concepts it would mean all around comfort. Especially if he was reluctant. Yaxley would pay the toll or the answer would be no. Without hesitation the wizard had his back to them and his wand out. Knives were suddenly chopping and cupboards opening. Once that was happening he turned it toward the cabinet closer to the table and various liquor bottles settled onto the tray atop the cabinet and then it floated to the table.

Quickly she moved her things and shoved them under the bench. Just in time as the table suddenly lit slightly as a banishing charm cleared it of newspapers and detritus on the end closest to the door. It was their regular dumping ground. Rowle growled as his water bottle disappeared but settled when a glass winked into being in front of him and a bottle slid down the table toward him. He delivered Hermione's coffee and liqueur by hand and she couldn't help but smile at his antics. Really he was a fun man with endless facets.

Through this Dolohov stood and waited until his own drink was settled at his usual spot and nothing was moving in his vicinity.

Seated, he waited again until a platter of varied snacks appeared on the table and he grabbed a handful of roasted chestnuts and waited for Yaxley to finish his dinner preparations. Consuming cheese and crackers helped her stomach settle and the coffee with alcohol revitalized her from the adrenaline let down. That had been quite fun.

"Think we could do that?" She asked Rowle. His look told her that he hadn't a clue what she meant. "Play a game like that. Predator and Prey." The flash in his eyes was answer enough. A slow grin spread across his face and she could see his mind begin to contemplate trying to catch her. Then the anticipation settled a little and he looked at her assessingly.

"That would be hard. To win outright." Hermione couldn't help but grin a bit smugly. Her nod was conceding. Before she could suggest what might count as a win other than actually being able to incapacitate her, the chef approached the table. His own whiskey in hand. Seating himself several places away from them all meant that he could see all of them. He shot Thorfinn a look and she could see that the wizard took it as a gag order. He was given those occasionally. When they didn't want his interference in her decision making, usually.

"He is an apprentice." Hermione was concentrating on the man as she usually did when he was instructing her. Nearly complete focus. She could see the other two peripherally but her focus was on catching any cues that weren't spoken.

"At home." She understood that he meant in Russia. She wasn't sure if he had ever lived there as an adult but he was born there and so were his parents. He seemed to expect something from her so with no other clues she nodded. Surely he knew she was listening.

A minute passed and she forced herself not to shift her attention from him. Suddenly his focus was on her again and she held her ground.

"They will come for you." He hesitated and his gaze flicked to Yaxley. Keeping her eyes on her mentor she couldn't see the other man's exact expression but his chin lifted slightly and she knew that this next part was somehow important. More important than people coming for her. Or at least they thought it would be. That was her hypothesis and she was not in suspense for very long.

"Ili ya stanovlyus' na koleni." For a moment she didn't understand. Kneel? Then she understood, she could let them try or he would have to capitulate. Her pride flared at the implication when it became clear the next second.

"Admit I am less than the others?" Yaxley's shift in posture brought her gaze to him and the light of triumph was there. Put that way she would not roll over and admit herself less than anyone, and he knew it.

Rowle shifted and she forced herself to calm down a bit. If that was all then why the dramatics and his reluctance. Unless he thought her unready. That hurt a bit and she dropped her eyes to the table for a moment and then in stubborn pride raised them again.

"You think I can't do it. Whatever it is." This was a statement and he met her eyes. She didn't see denial there but also not confirmation of her words. No slight tilt that was his nod in those circumstances. Just more assessment. His magic was still a bit more evident than usual. Rowle was far more comfortable at the moment. No pervading layer just occasional flares. Usually by his hands. She had noticed that he moved his magic there mostly. Everyone had vents, as she thought of it. Or they metered their excess out another way.

"Net." The denial was verbal when it came. So what was the problem. Not that she understood more than the very basic fact that people would be coming for her, whatever that meant.

"Vyzhivaniye?" It had just occurred to her that perhaps this was actually a matter of life and death. Her question about survival was literal. As she knew, there were many ways to hurt someone and have them live if that was the goal.

"Just tell her. The poor girl is always playing this guessing game with you." This broke a bit of the tension and she finished her coffee. Wandlessly ,she beckoned the whiskey bottle and a glass then had a thought.

"Do you have any red?" She asked Yaxley, because it seemed his area of interest. He seemed a bit surprised but in no time there was a dusty wine bottle open in front of her and a glass in her hand. It was very good and she let her appreciation show for a moment. Catching the look the older wizard shot Rowle made her internally roll her eyes. Whatever was going on there had been happening for at least a week.

Situated she noticed Dolohov still wasn't ready to speak. Sniffing discreetly she decided dinner would be soon anyways and wondered if she had enough to put some magic in her rose quartz rune stone. It was the eighth one and a bit more breakable. She could feel it when the magic entered it too quickly. Eventually he spoke again.

"Three problems. You are a girl, not of family, not of the motherland." As usual when he did speak it was all the information in as few words as possible. Her gender was what it was and usually she didn't want to change it. The mention of her blood status was unwelcome, and of course she wasn't Russian. These were all truths and somehow they worked against her in this situation. One he seemed to think he should have expected. She agreed.

"So you knew this would happen?" She wasn't upset really, only curious. The under eye twitch and a tightened jaw. Exasperation and frustration. Reminding herself not to shrink in front of him she considered the feedback.

"Or thought not, because I am none of those things?" Sometimes reaching wildly paid off and she let the small smile of triumph show and she saw Yaxley roll his eyes.

"Better than nothing. It's a muggle game called twenty questions but you actually get yes or no answers to work with then." Her voice was a bit dry but she genuinely didn't mind usually. It was almost fun and she was determined to have to voice her guesses less, eventually. He taught her anyway and she hoped the feeling of gratitude didn't fade with time.

"You are a wonder Hermione. Nearly perfect, if a bit young for me." A wink. Yaxley was excited and seemed sure that whatever this was would go on. That meant it was something that he thought exciting and that was a daunting. He was noticeably different in what he enjoyed, though sometimes she found herself in agreement. Life could be boring and less of that was better.

He didn't jump to his feet but his unique eyes twinkled at her as he went to get dinner. A minute later he was followed to the table by what looked a full roast beef dinner. Silence reigned as food was piled on plates and then began to be consumed.

"You bribed an elf for the Hogwarts Yorkshire pudding recipe." For minutes she had been thinking about it. Since the first bite it had been bothering her and that was the only thing she could think of.

"I admit nothing. It's a family recipe now." Dolohov didn't laugh with the rest but he did scoff and that was good enough.

"At home. We don't take foreign apprentices." He was looking out the window into the night and speaking a bit lower than she usually heard.

"Rodina." She responded when he paused. His feelings about Russia were complex and though he didn't speak of it openly with her, there was a weight to all things Russian. He placed importance on its culture and language. Its way of thinking. Some things words could translate but a viewpoint was less easily explained. The few she understood properly, or thought she did, had come from several examples his behaviour or answers gave her. This was one of them. The motherland. It was almost holy, she had decided. Sacred surely, wizards didn't have religion per se. Most worshipped magic if anything specific. It was nature or seasons usually. Days of magical significance or celestial rarity.

Yaxley's head came up and there was a look in his eyes that was almost fond. She looked back at Dolohov and received a small lip movement that might have been wry or even a grin. This was another one of those unusual days.

"Exactly. I apprenticed there. Travelled in and out. Came late. Like you." He too had started his apprenticeship further in skill than most. Interesting. Maybe one day she could learn this story. She knew it wouldn't be today.

"Women there." He stopped and didn't look apologetic. Sometimes he did this. Implied instead of saying something that would anger her. Usually prejudice. She didn't speak about it with him either. Didn't argue about muggles or blood purity. Didn't want to know what he thought. Her nod was curt. Witches there were limited in what they could do. Much more than here. It was far more of a patriarchal society.

"Liniya." So it was exclusive to the main family lines. Liniya, the Russian version of the sacred twenty eight was double its size at fifty six. She would admit to having learned what she could from books. Maybe she could go there for a visit.

"So in order to apprentice you have to be a male of the Liniya. Warding only?" Surely not other specialties too. Even with their population being greater the wasted potential was ludicrous. He didn't reply.

"And curse breaking." Yaxley put in, clearly tired of the delays. Dolohov must speak to him, with words and often or they would not be as close as they were. In private only maybe or just not in front of her. While they argued or whatever she sipped and thought. It wasn't up to her anyway. No matter what her pride demanded or her self confidence voted he would decide.

"You can decide then. Whatever you think. If it's because I'm all the wrong things and an embarrassment or something then that's fine." Her tone was even and sincere. A bit resigned at the end.

Yaxley was watching her now. Dolohov stood and walked away from the table. Unwilling to read what Yaxley's face might show, she reached for her bag and then knew she would have to look at him before leaving. Manners and her own full stomach dictated a thank you. Hefting her bag into her shoulder she looked up and began speaking so she did.

"Thank you for rescuing me today and for dinner." All three were watching her, she could feel it as she shrugged her coat on and opened the door. Usually she would look back and smile or wave. This time she left without doing so, her composure not cracking but she didn't have a clear idea of what she felt about the whole day. Things were so complicated, outside of the magic. It was just as fascinating as ever. That would have to be enough for now.


	41. Chapter 41

When the door closed they remained as they were until Antonin shifted slightly and Rueban relaxed. The witch was out of range and then she left the wards a couple of minutes later. He knew his friend would start talking when she was actually gone and he wasn't disappointed.

"You are pleased with this?" Antonin questioned with a look he knew was incredulity.

"Of course. This is excellent. Between this and our plans she will be busy. Duelling though too. Other things will take longer." This last was said thoughtfully. It was true. The rune stone project was magically tasking and dealt duelling practice will be as well. It would take some managing.

"I know we enjoyed it but she is just a girl." Reuben let himself smile at the comment. He had no real qualms about her capabilities. It was his innate sense of chivalry. It wasn't normal and certainly wasn't commonly understood but he had never killed a witch. This one was a testament. She had silenced him and he had lashed out. Only his pull back had saved her. That's when she got her name. Little girl. Said so dismissively. Then she became a player in the big picture game and it was said with various tones and not often in front of others.

"I think she will like it. She was pretty good. There are the steps. How many currently?" Her duelling was technically very good but a bit straight forward. Watching her take down Jugson in the melee after Potter disappeared had surprised him. One chance to change his mind and then dead.

"Six for eight apprentices. Three senior." Hmm that made things a little different.

"So seven then if he is there for twelve hours." Referring to the man left insensate on the hill. "So one step will get two then. Probably not the seniors. It's their chance to show off too. Then the duels." He was thinking it out and mentally calculating time lines.

"So it would be May?" He thought it was a six month diversion but it had been many years. The duelling rounds at the end were quite something.

"They won't take her." Antonin stated the naked truth. Even if the witch won they wouldn't accept her. This would end in her being turned away regardless.

"You wouldn't have." Yaxley pointed out. Not willing to let his friend prevaricate. This was one of their first arguments, and had kept on being something the then young boys had disagreed about for many years. Until Hermione maybe. Today was the first time her gender had been an issue of any kind that he knew of.

"So it's some kind of trial by attempted kidnapping for six months and then duels? After which they won't accept her into their fancy Russian boys club." Rowle's voice was even but his recap startled them both a bit. He had remained silent as ordered and kept it after the witch left. Interested enough to remain, of course.

"That is the general idea." Yaxley admitted and then wondered if perhaps he had been wrong in his initial assessment of the situation. It did have its drawbacks.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione stepped out of the floo and into her friend's home. Lev had wanted to come so this was his first visit to the family home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She let the kitten down and watched him dart into a dark corner towards the pantry door. The wards she had added would have told him she was there. Waiting a moment she listened and then heard her name faintly.

Walking down the hallway, she passed the stairs, it didn't sound as if he were up there. Two doors were quiet and then a thump behind one.

"If your busy just say go." Her name came instead so he wasn't occupied in some way he didn't want company.

"What are you doing?" Her question was in response to her friend surrounded by flowers and wrapping that they had come in. It looked as if he were trying to create a bouquet. That was so out of character than she asked the question anyway.

"I'm not succeeding. Why can't the witch want a bloody snitch." She didn't laugh but she wanted to. He looked frustrated and he had some sort of green plant based smear on his cheek.

"Why so many?" Hermione asked him. Wandlessly cleaning him and the table up a bit.

"I was reading a book and it said less than four flower types mean you don't know the person well enough so I searched for four that I wanted to use. Ended up with five. Couldn't leave out mischievous. I didn't know that about her but it's become clear." Harry was dead serious and so her nod was equally solemn.

Conjuring a vase she reorganized the five flowers into neat piles and then the greenery the florist had included. Adding some long branch like things she stepped to the side.

"It's easier to do it standing up like this. Just start adding them one by one until you feel like you have an opinion on the next one. In the end it will be beautiful." Her smile and words were sincere and he smiled at her. A relieved one. Perching on a stool, she watched him place flowers with such concentration.

"What brings you by? You said you were having a night with your latest novel." He wasn't looking at her but at the yellow spiky flower in his hand. After some deliberation it went to his left, beside a purple calla lily.

She went home and showered after leaving the cabin and then needed to talk about it, at least a little.

"I was in the Alley today and was being followed. Led him into the muggle park I used to use for apparition and disabled him. Portkeyed him to a field and ended up leaving him immobilised there. Before you freak out everything is fine. Dolohov met me there and it turns out to have something to do with him. A secret apprentice trial or something from the warding masters of Russia." Harry was looking at her with his mouth hanging open and the light purple tulip was just hanging limply in his hands.

"Please speak before I start asking questions." He bit out. Eyes steady on her and his mouth snapped closed after his request.

"At first I just thought it was my PTSD but then it became clear that somehow this person knew how far away from me to be. That freaked me out a bit and then I felt him cast at me. Missed but I decided enough was enough. Set my trap in the bathrooms at the Leaky and it went without a hitch. It was a new one, total physical input depreciation. Sight, sound, touch, all of it. Once I had him it occurred to me that everyone would be upset. Well him and you. So I used the coin and he met me there. Then it took an entire evening to get him to actually explain anything." Harry looked to be thinking many things at once.

"Someone tried to tail you? That was stupid." Harry seemed a bit incredulous that anyone would try such a thing. She chuckled.

"Whatever I may have done, they aren't impressed. I am female, common born, and foreign. Less than them in every way." Her tone said that this had actually been intimated in some way.

He just stared before putting down the clippers he had trimmed a branch with. Quicker this time, he added the last fiery red tea rose and stepped back.

Hermione stood and walked to stand behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she surveyed his creation. It wasn't a tall bouquet but it did have some shape. Smiling with all the affection she had for him, she gave her honest opinion.

"I think you make a better Auror than a florist but she will love it. The fact that you did this, took the time. Could have paid someone and chosen the flowers but didn't. Harry, I'm proud of you." As usual, when one of them was honestly affectionate, both smiled and it ended in a long hug.

"Put a stasis charm on it for me and let's go into the kitchen. You bring Lev? There was a second buzz from the wards that was shorter. Thought it must not be a person." She nodded her approval of his awareness and deductions.

The fluffy ball of golden fur was still in the pantry and when she called he trotted out tail high. Covered in cobwebs and with a sneezing issue. Wandless magic cleaned him up and after checking him she let him return to whatever his task was.

"Dolohov thinks you are less for your gender and birth? Hell he lives here." Harry looked a bit confused. She understood. Usually she would have been spitting mad about something like this.

"I don't know. Malyshka, it means little girl. That's what he calls me. I think he has for a long time. He did in that cafe. We don't talk about personal feelings or anything. He took me on though. Signed in his magic. Maybe here where that's not such an issue I'm less of an embarrassment. Truthfully I try not to think about the blood status thing. Lucius mentioned that I was an aberration. Better than the others and a rarity. Maybe that's true, but not just muggleborns, their kids too. Them even." She was thoughtful and enjoyed the warm teacup in her hand.

"This thing. Apparently it's the apprentices. I didn't even know there was a group of warding masters in Russia. None replied to my routed letters nor did anyone mention them in the hundreds of letters I've received about a warding apprenticeship. I looked. You know I did. Anyway, they will come for me. It's what he said. Seemed like some kind of trial or challenge. He apprenticed at home. That's how he refers to the motherland. If he decided that I can't take it, or win, or whatever then he has to kneel. That was his phrase. Capitulate is the one that sounds right to me. Publicly admit to the other masters that he has taken an apprentice not capable of the challenge." She was looking down but couldn't help the hardness that crept into her voice.

"You'll do it then. Whatever it is. Do you even know what coming for you means?" Harry's voice was equally serious and he touched her hand. Knowing he wanted her to face him, she looked up. As her best friend, with concern and some of the stubbornness he felt on her behalf, reflected on his face. This person knew better than most, her hatred of being dismissed for her birth. Gender or parentage.

"No I don't know what it would mean. I don't care though. It doesn't matter either, what I think. It's him who will decide. If he doesn't think I can do it or doesn't want me to for whatever reason then there is nothing I can do about it. That's basically what I said when I left." He nodded and they sat in silence trading glances occasionally until they heard a crash and went to investigate what feline trouble her familiar had managed to find.


	42. Chapter 42

Today was strange. Of course most days here would seem odd to someone else, but Hermione was used to a certain amount of the bizarre in her life and especially lately. In fact, most people were sure that once you were dead you couldn't come back. She knew that wasn't necessarily true. Just yesterday she had a cast a ward on a stranger that was basically her take on total sensory deprivation. None of this was normal. Feeding magic into a piece of gemstone was not a usual thing either but it was the most normal part of this morning and now that she had put in all she could, she was uncertain.

Four of them were here as usual but breakfast had been a tray of pastries and coffee while each attended to some task. Usually they ate together, or some of them did. Dolohov had looked a bit something when she showed up as usual and there had been more silent conversations between the older wizards than most days. Rowle had his eyes on her more than she normally noticed but the feel of it was different. Like he was waiting for something.

Now she had finished her equation, rune stone, and list of Russian and runic translations. A tempus charm showed it was one o'clock and she was hungry. A porch had been added in the last week, not by the door, as was customary, but on the shorter side. It was easier to cast wards where you already had several times and eventually this area would be easily controlled by anyone wanting to change the climate outside. She appreciated it, maybe it hadn't only been for her but she went and worked outside often when she was here.

Feeling Rowle's magic coming she turned and he was walking towards her, hands in his pockets. No sigh or anything so revealing escaped her, but she couldn't help admiring the picture he made. A dark blue sweater was nearly moulded to his torso and one side of his shoulder length hair was tucked behind an ear. There was the slight sheen of a beard that he hadn't bothered to shave this morning. Hermione always enjoyed those days a bit more than she should. When his eyes met hers she ended the mental list of parts of him she wanted to touch and looked her question.

"I think it's confirmed. He does know when you are done. 'Get her. She is done.' Seems like solid evidence." She nodded thoughtfully. Dolohov was out of her range but she didn't actually know his. Or what he might have placed around his property in regards to spying wards. Not literally but wards that measured whatever he decided he wanted to be able to check. He had given her a book on notification wards and she already had a list of questions charmed onto the back of it. Three chapters left too, it was interesting. Not the actual content but the ideas for variations or even original, to her knowledge, ideas.

Their actual official challenge to understand what was happening around them had been going on since about a week after the gala. So a month, they hadn't really pinned down too many things but it was something to do and both enjoyed the added layer in their sometimes difficult days. Both older wizards were demanding. That brought out a thought, now was an okay time to ask. Anything was better than thinking anymore about what he might say and then past that, what it might eventually entail.

"Why do you come here?" That sounded wrong and she saw his face begin to close up. "I didn't mean it that way. Not as a criticism but just curiosity. You're free and you've got enough left in the vaults, so far anyway. Why spend so much time here? You could do anything." She had been looking at him the whole time but now let her face open. Tried to be just Hermione, asking a question she hadn't been able to answer on her own. No judgement. She was here after all. Had to basically sell herself to get here.

"I don't know." That had been reflexive and she waited. Having spent a bit of time with him and watched him with Yaxley, it was a habit. Answer and then think about it and either confirm or amend it.

"You guys know me. 'Bas does, and my sister." It was clear in his eyes that this was the honest answer. She nodded, thinking that over. It made sense, she mused. He had been marked at twenty one and then until his imprisonment had been in the ranks. Not a comfortable place to develop relationships. Partners were the best option and not all of those were solid. Not many of his school peers either. She couldn't think of one, other than McGuinness, in his year and he had been marked closer to the end of the war.

"Was it hard?" This surprised her and she focused on him again. Not sure exactly what he meant. His face was as hers had been. Not combative at all. He wanted to know this. Whatever he meant.

"Not sure exactly what you mean?" She ventured. Not wanting to shut him down but she didn't have enough to guess at his point.

"Living. After. With them." She thought that over and asked the question she thought might clear things up.

"The public you mean? The ones who didn't fight." She was Meeting his eyes dead on now and though he didn't nod she saw the confirmation. With that she let out a small sigh.

"They don't know. They have opinions and want things but they don't know. It was lonely, at the Ministry. We stuck together. Acknowledged each other. The older ones from school and more so the ones like us. The first timers. The older generation seemed to think that life after a war was business as usual. Petty disagreements and political maneuvering. Not so much the ones that knew, but the ones who didn't. Neutrals or people that left." Some of her mixed feelings about this shone through. They shared a look of slight discomfort.

"I don't blame them. I don't. It's just that we didn't leave. Didn't just leave it to others. That's not as bad as the ones who stayed and just hoped for the best. We were kids. Or close enough. Saving the world from a problem fifty years old shouldn't have been on you or me. There's lots you don't know I'm sure. Things I don't know either but I do know enough to be angry, if I let myself. Sometimes Harry and I get drunk together and let ourselves say all the things it wouldn't be wise to. Criticize and blame the people who allowed the situation to develop. Who stood by or watched everything go to shit." Having gotten a bit lost in her thoughts and not wanting to move further into rant territory she closed her mouth. He nodded and for a moment she wasn't sure what it was referencing but then realised he had asked her a question, it had led into that somehow.

"If it's not easy to reintegrate, that's normal." She offered. He just huffed at her. Like she didn't understand.

"You aren't the first one parolled, plus you missed the first year. It was terrible. Took about six months for people to meet your eye in the street even. People who knew each other well would just walk past each other. It was heartbreaking. We had won, so people said. The war was over. Maybe for those who weren't there it was. Technically. The rest of us still have it. Friends never really became close again and most people aren't part of the same circles as before. Harry and Luna are my only original good friends. I get along with my housemates and most of my peers but the ones I was closest with, there is a barrier or something. Even Ron. Harry and I, there are things only we know. Luna and I were broken together, after it was over. No one had seen the same level of evil as we had. In our age group anyway. Those of us who know darkness. That's how Luna explained it to me when I asked her opinion." Speaking of herself was the only way she could think of to reassure him, without platitudes.

He seemed thoughtful and was watching her carefully. Not with heat or seeming to notice her curves but in an equally personal way. Before she could get lost in those thoughts he spoke.

"We better go before he comes out here. Or doesn't which could be worse." She chuckled lightly. That was true.

Entering the cabin was a change from this morning. Lunch was laid out and a glass of red wine was at her bench seat in the corner. Wondering how long she would get to drink such good wine before the stock ran out, she decided to just enjoy it. Reminding herself that she had put the situation in his hands, so to just carry on until she was informed one way or another. It must have been fifty times that she had repeated the thought to herself that day, after about five minutes of frantic overthinking while she stared at her bedroom ceiling when she woke up early this morning.

Her mouth was full of lamb stew and she was listening to Yaxley's story of the day. This one was about Lucius as a first year and she was trying not to laugh at his mimicry of the then eleven year old.

"Malyshka." Her gaze shot to the dark Russian and she nearly choked on the food in her mouth. Avoiding the embarrassment, she took a deep breath and ignored the amusement from the other two men. The look on his face was totally new to her. No tic of muscles clenched that she could see. He looked younger and for a moment she just scanned his face before remembering he had spoken and it had been her name. Before she could begin trying to decipher its tone he spoke again.

"Eto budet pustaya pobeda." Her mind heard the words and translated them quickly. It will be a Hollow Victory. Her mind was about to begin shooting in different directions of thought. Rowle spoke though, and that brought her back to the others there.

"It will be what?" His Russian was not as good and he regularly needed context for it. Dolohov didn't often speak in full sentences either, to them.

"A hollow victory." Hermione replied before Yaxley filled his customary role.

"What won't I get?" This seemed important, more important to him than the actual kidnappings or whatever would follow that.

"Prinyatiye." Acceptance. Admittance. Acknowledgement. Probably things that began with other letters too. She got the point and nodded at him. So he knew that she didn't have any questions about that particular concept in this situation.

"For you?" He didn't understand her question it seemed. Before she could clarify Yaxley answered her.

"Nothing. Maybe a bit of justifiable smugness, if you win. Already he has displeased them." She looked at him and let enough of her feelings show that Yaxley nodded in reply. Dolohov was embarrassed, maybe not emotionally, but within this small circle his behaviour was less than expected.

"I see." It was uncomfortable. She was glad it hadn't been him that said that, or looked it anyway. Feelings of inadequacy were always a problem for her, and she tried not to let them dictate her choices. Do things anyway, even if it wouldn't actually get her what it would someone else who achieved it. She was successful despite her disadvantages, that was how most people viewed it, in her experience. Again there was nothing for it. It was his special club that she was unwelcome in. His circle that perhaps respected him less than before because he had taken a mudblood witch as his apprentice. Even one so skilled and dedicated.

"We will have to duel." For a time her eyes remained down. They would have to duel. Her heart beat began to race and she tried not to shift. This was his answer. So like him to just state something related and have that stand in lieu of some kind of declaration. Silence reigned, for what felt like a long time.

"Well I am prepared for this even if none of you are." Yaxley smiled at her, grinned really and then waved his wand. A gorgeous chocolate mousse appeared before her and she blinked before uncertainly accepting the treat. He had made it once before and she had noticeably enjoyed it.

"Thank you." She took a bite and then a sip of her wine. It was an excellent pairing. What did this mean though. Now that he had decided that it would happen she definitely wanted to know what it was.

Three spoons in she gave up and turned her eyes up toward her mentor. She wouldn't ask but she would wait until someone saw fit to explain the situation she found herself in. It was a good distraction, the dessert. Just enough bite from the dark chocolate. The other two were watching her, she noted and then flicked her gaze to them. What? They were watching her expectantly. Shooting them a dirty look, she was determined not to speak. It was fine. She could wait them out.

When the dessert was finished she spared the pretty dish a mournful look and put her spoon down. Eyes flicking back up to the man she was waiting to give her some indication.

"They have six months to take you. Twelve hours capture is failure. For you or for them." That explained leaving the guy there yesterday.

"Did he end up there for that time?" A nod. He had gone and checked then. Letting herself think that over she relaxed into the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.


	43. Chapter 43

Waiting for her friends to arrive, she puttered around the kitchen nervously. Harry already knew some of this but she didn't think he would be very happy with what she had learned.

Having made shepherd's pie and treacle tart she couldn't appeal to Harry's personal favourites anymore without overplaying her hand. Not that she thought he would try and dissuade her or something but still, in a way she felt bad. It would worry them and she didn't like that.

The floo chimed and she heard the crack of apparition right after. They were on time which meant they expected some kind of news. Once they were seated at the smaller table in her kitchen and food was being consumed, she put down her glass and spoke.

"I've told Harry some of this but so you know I'll give a recap. Two days ago I was being followed in Diagon. I ended up leading him into that park I used to apparate to on the muggle side. Captured him and took him to a field I knew of that Dolohov would also know of. It turns out that there is a secret Russian group of warding masters and apprentices. Dolohov apprenticed there and a competition of sorts exists between apprentices. Each one gets a try to kidnap the target in six months. Then at the end there is a duelling competition. If you don't get taken. Twelve hours capture is failure for me or them. One down." She breathes out slowly. Having gotten the important parts out. Now she didn't feel so nervous.

"How many Russians are going to try and snatch you off the street?" Harry asked. His knife and fork were held tightly but his voice was calm.

"Seven apprentices left. They get six actual tries. The first didn't count. It was the allowed reconnaissance mission. Also the warning. Or declaration that it has begun. I think it's something they look forward to. A way to showcase their skills." Hermione thought that understandable. The desire to show off a bit. Especially since they have peers in their field. She didn't, here.

"Once it will be two of them?" Luna asked. She was interested and Hermione could tell she was thinking about what this might entail. She nodded her agreement.

"I would have told you Harry. I did. I also wanted you to know, as an Auror. Apparently they won't kill or torture me physically. I don't know if anyone might notice something or see something." She shrugged at him. Trying to get across that she didn't know what situation she was referencing. Just a general concern.

"I can imagine that Hermione Granger disappearing from a public place would cause concern, if someone noticed." Luna allowed, with a small smile.

"Will you take precautions?" Was Luna's next question.

"Yes. He is going to come and check my wards here tomorrow. That he hasn't didn't occur to me until he said he would. That's a vote of confidence I think. Our homes should be fine, and the cabins. Floo too, it's not their Ministry. So it's just my usual out and about." She felt a bit nervous and also a bit excited. They wouldn't kill her so this would be good training. Her thoughts must have showed because both of her friends were looking at her with speculation.

"A challenge." Harry offered, in understanding.

"With no reward." She answered dryly. "A hollow victory were Dolohov's words. They won't let me into their club. I'm female, of common birth, and not Russian. Therefore I am useless to them even if I manage to win through." She was being sarcastic but let the truth of her words be clear.

"Success is its own reward." Luna quoted her with a grin. Harry laughed at her words being thrown back at her. The rest of the night was spent on speculations and some ideas they had for evasion or escape until Harry asked a question that she should have expected.

"Why did you call him?" Luna instantly became more alert and she didn't let herself straighten. His dark hair was its usual disorderly mess and his eyes were doing his version of pinning her in place.

"He is my master. I hate the connotations of that but it's the truth." Everyone had been quite accommodating in not asking her about their relationship. Or much of anything beyond what she offered.

"So you did it because of his position over you? Was that in the private agreement?" She thought this over.

"No, it wasn't in the agreement. Either one." She said, acknowledging that they were right about there being one that wasn't filed. It was quickly obvious that they weren't going to accept her generic answer. What could she say.

"It's a relationship. Not one of feelings but duty or obligation. Ours to each other. I think people expect less of that from him and me than they would another master and apprentice. Magically he is guiding me and watching out for me. He isn't nice but he isn't cruel either. Hard and exacting." Hoping that was enough for them, she stopped and watched them exchange glances. So they had been talking about her. That wasn't very surprising. It didn't make her angry either. If two people were going to talk to each other about her then these ones at least knew her well. Disturbingly well between them.

* * *

"This is your fault." Thorfinn shot at Yax. The man had been watching him all afternoon, since the little witch left to go and make dinner for her friends.

"Hermione's existence is not something I can take credit for." The man was teasing him and enjoying it.

"Ha ha. You told me to think about it." Rabastan had been no help and he didn't feel any more certain. Weeks of thinking about it just made him want her more. Now instead of empty backdrops to great sex it was great sex in places they had been together and even moments. It was ridiculous. Last week he had spent an entire shower speculating on what she would look like when she woke up.

"You have been." Yax replied.

"It's not helping." He bit out. Deciding enough was enough he stood and was going to grab his coat when Yaxley spoke again.

"Sit down." It was an order and he obeyed. Not looking at the man.

"I've been watching you think about it. I can't see whatever you think is a problem." This was less needling and more actual conversation. Thorfinn let his shoulders relax and met the other wizards eyes.

"Lots of things. You only see us here. Or in muggle London. In the alley or whatever it's different. The papers show a bit and she doesn't let on much but the way people treat her is changeable and different. I won't be any help there. She could do better." He felt lighter now that he had said it. She could do far better. Someone who wouldn't be a weight but maybe lift her, not that she needed that.

"That's true." He didn't flinch at the man's agreement. "She could also do worse." The man pointed out and he couldn't help the scoff of derision.

"She could. Her reputation will survive a real relationship with you. Her vaults won't be emptied and the chances of her being trapped into an unfortunate marriage are negligible. Part of her appeal is her magical skill, not something most would actually want her to use. Most wizards are a bit preoccupied with heirs. I don't see you pushing that until she is ready." He didn't soften his voice much but Thorfinn could tell he meant what he had said. Moreover he had thought it out.

"I've never courted a witch." Yax nodded in understanding.

"She isn't the one you were raised to want either." Thorfinn nodded easily. Definitely not the biddable girl of a good family he had always been advised to find.

"Her unsuitabilities?" Yaxley asked. No sneer or derision, just a statement of her differences from their cultural norm.

"My sister loves her and more than that, trusts her. No parents to argue inheritance with." That pretty much covered that angle. Her actual blood didn't bother him and her muggle parents were dead, as were his pureblooded ones.

"Your peers opinions?" He settled for rolling his eyes.

Yaxley didn't deem that sufficient and kept the eye contact.

"Whatever they say publicly, most would marry her tomorrow and the rest would happily have her beneath them. I'm not the only one who sees her as she actually is. Not whatever golden girl front some have bought into." This was true. He didn't like it either. The number of men who didn't even want to know her, just possess her. Yaxley clearly agreed and then looked as if waiting for an answer.

"What?" Thorfinn asked after a minute of waiting for something.

"No decision then?" He asked, finally.

"Nothing has changed since I sat back down here." He was a bit defensive and knew that was revealing.

"Scared then." This was said in a decided tone. Not a criticism but something that needed pointing out.

"Pretty much." Admitting that was costly to his pride but it was also the truth. This wizard would know if he lied or prevaricated.

"Do you think she is right to tell Potter?" Clearly the previous subject had been closed and some more of the tension left his body at the change of subject. Well away from him anyway.

"I think it can't hurt. Neither of you seem to know what they will do or where." He pointed out.

"Usually it's in Russia and while it's not spoken of, its known. Here, I don't know." That made sense.

"If some stranger took her off a busy Wizarding street and someone noticed it would be mayhem. This way Potter has some idea of the reason. Unless you want the world knowing about this secret club, this seems better." Yaxley nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you know of him?" Thorfinn wasn't sure exactly who the wizard meant.

"Potter?" He asked for clarification. A nod.

"Not much. I've been away longer than you. They are a pair though. Tight knit." This was clearly not news to the man.

"Is he loyal to her?" The purple eyes conveyed the level of loyalty he meant. Thorfinn took and moment and thought.

"As far as I've ever heard. He sided with her over Weasley, that's no contest but still. She stayed with him, when no one else did. They are close. She mentioned having had him help with some of the magic sensing stuff he had her doing before." Not knowing what else to add other than the basic point. "She trusts him."

"That's true." Yaxley seemed to be thinking that over.

"Trusts us too though. Even him." Understanding he meant Dolohov, Yaxley barked a laugh.

"Rightly though. Trusting isn't wrong if it's actually based in fact. She would think that way." This time he nodded in agreement of the point.

"It will always be a risk." Thorfinn understood they were back to the original point and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

As he walked down the regular trail, it was still taking up most of his thoughts. Some were on the fact that she was going to be hunted, and not by him. Most were mulling over Yaxley's words. Instead of going home he decided to visit his sister. Even if she was busy it was nice to just see her, okay and happy.

"Evening." He said to Sabrina when her door opened at his arrival. Her slightly suspicious nod made him grin and his sister's smile was as bright as he could have wished.

"What brings you by brother?" She was teasing but also looking him over.

"Just wanted to stop in. Plans tonight?" He questioned. His eyes scanning the neat little flat she lived in.

"No. Was going to be lazy and avoid the prep work for next weeks shipment of dragon talons. It's the first one I'll take care of alone." As she kept on talking about disgusting potions ingredients he let the last of his tension go. Most of what she talked about was slimy or prickly or decaying but you wouldn't know it from her excited tone of voice.

"What about you Thor? I know all these things just gross you out." He shuddered comically and her laughter was payment for his silliness.

"Nothing really. Still slogging through the mess father left us." He offered. Just so she didn't ask what he did all day, again. He couldn't tell her about Yaxley.

"Decided whether you'll find a better witch?" Her tone wasn't coy and her smile fell a little bit.

"Which witch do you mean witch?" He teased her. She did crack a small grin at the joke from their usually miserable childhood.

"I mean Hermione. Don't evade." Her tone and face were pleasant, but indicated her seriousness.

"I'm not sure if there is a better witch, excepting yourself sprite." He pulled a piece of her hair that was loose from the ponytail she had it in today.

"I know you don't usually go for one you will want to face in the morning." He rolled his eyes at her opinions. She had never liked any witch he had introduced her to and was a bit surprised at this.

"You don't need me to chase her, for her to be your friend sprite." His voice was a bit softer. She scoffed and looked up and met his eyes.

"As if. Maybe she was visiting you, but we have made our own friendship. Nothing to do with you." She sounded angry at him and he held his hands out in a placating way.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He offered and as expected her face softened a little bit.

"Now, I am suggesting you try. Not to get her in bed but maybe dinner? She won't be interested forever and I can tell you that three men have asked her out, in my presence, in the last two weeks. I've only spent about five hours with her in that time." He was listening and it wasn't until he was wondering how many guys it was in a week that he realised what she had said. He let his gaze pin hers and demand an answer to his sudden question.

"No she hasn't said anything to me. Well we don't avoid you in conversation but she hasn't spoken to me about whatever feelings she has for you." Thorfinn cocked his head in question. Was she just messing with him. Yaxley and her both in one day.

"Cassius Warrington bent over her hand and genuinely asked her to dinner with himself and his parents. Her eyes flicked to me and I could tell it wasn't really me she was looking at. Next time he asks, and he will, she will say yes. No reason not to accept the gorgeous wizards invitation to consider him." Now she was telling him what to do which he didn't like. It was obvious though, that she believed her own words.

The little witch wasn't mentioned again, but later that evening, he fell asleep thinking of her thinking about him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: A big thank you to the guest who reviews each chapter, if it's the same one. Thank you all for your encouragement! I really appreciate the comments and we are halfway now. It's been finished for a while, since I started posting it and it's exciting to be getting further. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

Hermione was looking at the floor of Dolohov's cabin. Waiting for him to do whatever he was doing before they went to her house. He was checking her wards and it made her nervous. When he came to stand beside her she looked up at him. He wasn't as tall as Rowle or Yaxley but he was much taller than her. Six feet or so of dark brooding Russian wizard.

When she opened the door and headed outside he didn't follow immediately and she stopped. Turning back she looked and waited patiently. When Yaxley and Rowle headed toward her she understood and didn't have to pretend she knew what was going on. When they reached the clearing Dolohov spoke.

"You will apparate in and I will follow." Her brow furrowed. He wouldn't be able to and out of habit she looked to Yaxley who indicated that he didn't have anything to add. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. If that's what he wanted then she wouldn't argue. When he didn't add anything she spun and appeared in her floo room. Alone. Yaxley hadn't been added and Rowle hadn't been sent with her so she called her kitten and waited.

Walking around the lower floor she took the time to appreciate the furniture she had found and tried to imagine pieces on the bare spots of things she might like that weren't as functional. Then she felt it. A zing and when she ran into the floo room Rowle was on the ground. A moment of panic was followed by a feeling of smug satisfaction. He had tried to get the younger wizard to bring him. By her reckoning the younger man hadn't tried to bring him or both should have ended up outside. Not having tested these wards with people, she supposed something else could have happened.

Her coin heated in her pocket. 'Still alive?" The Y indicated it was from Yaxley and clearly about the wizard on her floor. She sincerely hoped they had at least known what would happen. Hopefully they were just messing with her. She had considered more severe consequences.

'Knocked out.' She sent in reply. Even though she wanted to ask what had happened to whomever was holding onto him, she didn't.

Lev was sitting on the big wizard's chest and she felt awkward with him unconscious on her floor. Enervate woke him and she let him come to quietly.

"Little witch. What did you do?" She scoffed. It wasn't her fault.

"One of them tried to ride you in. Not my doing." Deliberately she let herself be a bit crass and scowled at his chuckle instead of a rebuttal of some kind. Watching his face as he sat up she couldn't help a small grin. He looked kind of sleepy and he was a bit mussed.

He noted her flinch and then make herself still. The assault had begun. Moving a bit closer to her in reassurance she allowed it and let her magic spread further around her home.

"Drink? Or something." She offered. It was a bit early for alcohol, not even noon. Maybe she should make lunch. His nod indicated his desire not to stand there and wait even if it didn't tell her what he wanted in the way of sustenance.

The two of them followed Lev into the bright kitchen and she began pulling the makings of potato soup and rolls out. Then started picking through her fridge for sandwich fixings. Soon the counters were covered in food and utensils were working without their hands on them. Once the soup was simmering she put a potions spell on it that forced a contained boil for fifteen minutes. When she had found it her first thought had been pressure cooker and it worked well for that.

Then rolls were mixed and a laundry spell kneaded the dough and then an arithmancy spell divided it equally and they went in the oven. For a moment she stopped and made coffee then began on the varied sandwich options. The two of them worked in silence, excepting the needed words to accomplish their task. Summoning juice and some cans of soda she set the table and then sat at the kitchen island. He joined her and for a while they sat in silence as she tried not to look deranged, flinching at all the hits her wards were taking. With no rune stone matrix they would come down.

"Did you cook at home?" It was rare for a magical to ask about her muggle life, unless it was as if asking about life on the moon.

"Not much. Not at all really. We had a housekeeper when I was growing up and then the last few years a lady came in afternoons and cooked for them. I wasn't home much." Unsure how much he would want to hear about her muggle family.

"When did you learn then?" This was a simple question and it had a simple answer but it was complicated too.

"After the war. When we were on the hunt, I'm sure you know that we moved around. It was in a tent that smelled of cats. It was better than the muggle variants I could buy and no one offered us any help." The last sentence was defensive, he had laughed at the cat comment.

"Hey, you did well. Better than anyone thought. You couldn't cook then though?" She didn't like to speak about this with anyone that wasn't Harry. It had been so hard. Every part of it.

"No." If he was going to make fun she wouldn't talk about it. It hadn't been fun. Very few parts were bright in her memory. Almost the whole year had a grey tinge.

"Why did you after? You didn't need to." So he did want to know. She sighed softly and then couldn't stop the shudder at the beating her magic was taking. Deciding that draining herself to keep him out hadn't been part of the plan, she didn't let herself begin putting her own power into them. Moving to the window she looked out and it reminded her of them assaulting the wards before the final battle. Bright flares of lights were hitting the dome in several places and she marveled that there were only two out there.

"Having spent ten months in a dingy tent with two teenage boys, ungrateful ones, there were all sorts of things I promised myself in that time. One of them was to learn to cook. Harry can do the very basics. He hates it so doesn't try. Ron was totally useless and as far as I know hasn't bothered to learn anything about preparing the food he so enjoys devouring. That way if they were rude or ungrateful they could eat what they could manage and I would make myself something wonderful. I'm not as good as Yaxley by any means but I can do what I want to." There. That was true and she had shared but it wasn't emotional. She wanted to be, more open and free with her feelings but it was hard. Inside she felt more sure by the day that he wasn't going to act on whatever feelings he had. That meant she would have to get over him and do it without pulling a Draco and punishing him for not wanting her as much as she did him.

"They are going to come down." Her voice was tight and he looked a bit concerned. Suddenly she wondered what would happen when they did. The taboo had broken some of these wards but it did something with the energy. Alerted teams of snatchers to the location of the breached wards. Hers were going to do nothing and she began to panic.

Pulling her wand from its holster she began to cast quickly. Randomly deciding what each should do. Every day, all the time really, if she was home then she fed power into the wards and they were stronger than when she had cast them. Much stronger. It would all be lost and she would have less, with more people potentially trying to get in.

"Fuck!" She yelled as they began to go down. Then he found her pattern and it was faster, less breaking them and more taking them apart.

Standing in her kitchen she knew that she hadn't thought this through properly. She should have prepared for them going down. Had a plan so they weren't standing in her undefended home. Surrounded by lunch.

"Little witch." He sounded a bit concerned and she couldn't meet his eyes at the moment but she nodded.

"I'm fine. It's fine." That was all she could say. It would be moments before Dolohov stood before her and she had to answer for her arrogance. It had been arrogant not to plan for someone being able to take them down. She hadn't even timed how long that took.

A knock at her front door. That was the first time she had ever heard it and she opened her eyes. Rowle was a bit closer than she had expected and looked worried. Not just a little either. With a muttered confirmation she was fine, she rounded the island and made for the front door. He would know she was there so she only allowed herself a moment, holding the door knob, before opening it.

Light framed the two men standing there and she was grateful she couldn't see their faces. Moving to the side she gestured them in and Yaxley caught her eye, forcing her to keep contact. His face asked a silent question and she tried to tell him what had happened without words but could see that was beyond her skills. So a small head shake and a shrug would have to do.

They waited for her to lead them toward the smell of food and she limply gestured them to eat and headed back to the front door. Unless she was in public, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten in the open without wards. Just knowing that she was in her home, without their formidable protections made her feel extremely exposed. Standing in front of the closed door for a moment she was brought out of her escalating cycle of panicked thoughts by her kitten. Who wound himself around her ankles and asked quietly to be picked up. That's what the meow said to her at least.

Holding his warm weight she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. There were three wizards here, she wasn't alone. Yes she was exposed but not defenceless. She had her wand. She could do this. Twenty slow breaths later she opened her eyes to the small panes of glass that made up the top of the door. Her head had been tilted back, they were as lovely as she had thought her first day here. Alright. Time to go in there.

"Malyshka." His voice was not close to her but it wasn't far either. She hadn't been far enough from them to feel him leave and then enter her range though. It made her feel a bit better that her magic had not reacted. After that proto panic attack she appreciated the sign that she hadn't totally relapsed.

"I'm okay." He just held her gaze when she raised it. Able to see nothing on his hard face. Though he looked to be seeing everything on hers.

Again she closed her eyes for a long blink. Feeling the creeping lick of shame at her weakness. There was nothing for it. If he knew then he knew. Rationally she could admit that he should know. It was embarrassing. More so in front of him than someone else. Nearly anyone else.

Knowing he would wait her out she held his eyes until she was nearly to him and then let hers fall as she passed him and walked into the kitchen. It was bright and the two men were waiting for them. They hadn't eaten and she felt even worse. Her gesture indicated they begin and after she was subjected to a long look from each of them they began. The small sounds of cutlery, then requests to pass something made her feel a bit calmer too.

When Dolohov sat beside her she knew that it shouldn't make her feel better. To have him here. Any of them. She shouldn't need wards or wizards to feel safe. It did though, a small amount, but she would take it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note: This early update is for gpmum. This story is finished so it will keep rolling Compromises is 65 chapters and nearly finished I think. No worries and thank you for your review on the other story. **

**Is it too much for you, the readers? To have multiple stories with the same characters updating? I hadn't thought of that. They all feel individual to me. Let me know :) **

**JKR is the best for creating the world we play in. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

As Rueban finished the last of his sandwich he glanced at the witch again. Not so she would notice but because he was waiting for something. Some confirmation of what had happened. Having expected her to be a bit proud of how long it took for them to knock on her door, the stricken look on her face when she opened it was an unpleasant surprise. Then whatever she had meant by that slightly pleading and apologetic look was more than he could read in that short time.

When she walked away from them in the kitchen he immediately knew that something was wrong. The witch and been in uncomfortable situations with each of them before and a quick exchange of glances told him that this was a wholly new situation. Antonin had signalled them stay and his name for her was followed by a very short mumble and then silence. Their eventual return was anticlimactic and it was clear that his friend didn't understand any better than when he followed her out.

The most likely thing was also very troubling. Hermione had shown remarkable tolerance for them all. Antonin especially. Perhaps it hadn't been built on a firm enough foundation. If she was scared of him or had flashbacks as he attacked the wards then they could have a real problem. It had been going well, maybe too well. They had spoken of it just the night before.

_They were in the woods and the only sound was the crunch of leaves and small twigs under their booted feet. They had been sitting comfortably in front of the fire when Antonin had begun to shift and Rueban knew that he wanted to make a round of the ward stones. This whole apprentice challenge had stirred up some interesting reactions all around. _

_At first he had been sure that the witch would lift her nose in that stubborn way and they would begin planning their triumph. Antonin had burst that bubble with his assertion of their inability to succeed. It had been an abrupt let down. It also explained his resistance to the idea. Of course the witch had reacted just as he had thought. _

_She would bow down to no one. Roll over for no one. Definitely not some boys club. It was all clear though, her acceptance of the situation. It hadn't taken very long for the underlying issues to become more important for her than the challenge. Antonin's opinion and her lack of suitability were both detractions from the upcoming events. _

_It was bothering the normally unruffled wizard, other than him he didn't think anyone would notice. The agitation was there and even magically he was a bit erratic. Even Rueban could feel the pressure of his magic before dinner the night before. What she could feel, he could only guess. What exactly was bothering him was not as obvious. There were many options. Before he had offered the scroll this had come up. He had brought it up. Wondering what Antonin thought of not getting to participate in the rites. The dismissal had seemed genuine. He just waved it off and then they moved on. Now that it was happening maybe he felt differently. Knowing that pushing now would only cause further delay in his accepting and then dealing with the problem, he waited. _

"_Why does she do that?" The waiting had paid off but the voice was lower than usual, that was an indication of his uncertainty. It also didn't explain nearly enough to know exactly what he meant. Three things came to mind quickly. He took a stab. _

"_Defer to you?" The grunt told him that he was close. Rueban thought that over and flipped up his jacket collar against the wind. _

"_I think there are several reasons. All apply here. Respect, uncertainty, your titular relationship, and gratitude." He was thinking through what he knew and assessing her responses. She was like no one he had ever known, or at least noticed. Perhaps others had rigid guidelines only they understood. _

"_That is all true. Not what I meant though. Trust." The last word was growled and Rueban didn't flinch in surprise outwardly but he did mentally. He didn't have an answer. She did though. When she had first asked him to scan her, both men had stilled and their silent decision had been to try. It was her suggestion and he had even offered the carrot of dueling to her a week prior. Neither thought it would work. Their history was so fractured that the level of trust needed was nearly impossible. Willpower alone wouldn't work. It hadn't for Antonin. They had been right but he could see from his expression and then their discussion later that it had been far better than either had expected. A few ripples didn't explain much to him actually but the contrast to Antonin's own experiences were stark. _

"_It's refreshing, whatever the reason for her open acceptance." His voice was lower than his usual and his friends silence beside him was agreement enough. _

Maybe they had spoken to soon. It had been less than three months and this seemed to cement the tenuous nature of their relationship. Even with thorfinn and him here she and reacted thus. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. They had all hunted the witch, and not for fun. Perhaps their interactions didn't rate even top five for her but they were there. Thorfinn was right to appreciate her open demeanor and smiles. This was nearly unbearable and all three of them were uncomfortable with her uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Home then?" Rueban decided that this was enough.

At this her eyes flew to his and then a nod and before he could hold her gaze or read her she stood. Wand already in hand she began the magic to clean up. They waited and when she stood in the kitchen, head bowed, a rush of silent communication took place. Thorfinn wanted to go to her and they refused. They weren't in a position to be able to hide from whatever exactly this was. It would have to be dealt with. She seemed brittle right now, as if to much softness would crack her shell.

When her soft voice began casting, it was surprising how much she did non verbally, they all looked up and in a moment they realised she was putting wards up. Each felt the slight tug as their magics were added to them and again eyes met. When she had finished he looked to Antonin who had something in his eyes that was a bit calculating. Taking his lead they waited. It had been at least three or four minutes of casting wards continually. That was an impressive amount of protections though not as strong as when they arrived here.

As they filed out of the front door she made sure to be behind them instead of abreast of the group. He kept Thorfinn from falling back to walk with her, a glance warned him not to. Her eyes were down when he watched her spin away. Knowing they would all be sent to random points just outside the wards, he followed quickly. Making his way down the trails he had appeared on took a few minutes, they had beaten him there. Not Thorfinn but master and apprentice.

Antonin was standing in front of the fireplace and watching her, she was sitting in her usual place on the corner. Deliberately not meeting his eyes. Yaxley propped himself to the left of the door and opened it quietly when he heard the last member of their group reach it. Another glance signalled silence and to remain away from them. Then he waited, as she was, for the dark man to speak.

"Malyshka." Her eyes didn't come up as they usually would and he let himself frown.

"Da." Her posture straightened slightly and she was paying attention. Just not actually meeting his eyes. Maybe they were on his chest, he could see the muscles tighten around his friends jaw and knew that he was getting frustrated.

"Ob yasnyat'." The demand for her to explain snapped her eyes up and all of the emotions he had seen in front of her door were still there. Hidden better as she was facing her mentor but basically visible regardless of her wishes.

"Izvini, ya podvel tebya." Both older men's brows furrowed slightly. Her apology for letting him down was unexpected and Yaxley could only meet Antonin's gaze with a blank look of incomprehension. It did sound sincere however. Whatever she thought she had done, warranted this reaction, in her opinion. Silence. Antonin met his eyes again and he let himself form a question carefully before speaking.

"Hermione. Neither of us know what you are apologizing for." Her baffled look in response would usually have made him chuckle. She had expected them all to know what was going on. Even Thorfinn got a glance to check and see if he understood.

"My arrogance, among other things." He relaxed a bit but knew that they would have to speak of the immediate assumptions Antonin and him had made. Their thoughts meant it needed discussion. The trust needed to go two ways, three if he was included. Which he liked to be.

"It took twenty nine minutes for him to break the wards. I agree that arrogance is dangerous, that seems a bit of justifiable pride instead. What exactly do you think happened?" Antonin made a sound in protest of his flattery but didn't refute his statement. He agreed and she looked to him with clear disbelief. Of course he didn't give her any indication of his thoughts at all but she was becoming more used to his ways.

"I had no plans for them coming down. Until he was well on the way it didn't even cross my mind what would happen to all the energy I had poured into them. Anything could have happened! Rowle was in there with me and could have been hurt. What would have happened if it hadn't been him? No one else would have done whatever he did to make sure the energy of all those wards just didn't release as heat. They could have made it do anything and I would have given them the weapon." She didn't raise her voice but her self recrimination was clear. The look she gave her mentor demanded his assessment of her conclusions. Antonin reluctantly agreed he could see, and eventually did give her a slight tilt. He could see the blow that it was to her.

"I am not diminishing your concerns, merely moving on for a moment before we discuss what we have all learned today. What happened to you, when we came in. I am not deliberately bringing this up to make you uncomfortable. It is important, and more so relevant." He made his voice a bit firmer but not hard. She didn't need that.

As expected her eyes went down but he was surprised when they came up barely a moment later. All three of them received eye contact before hers moved back to him.

"Shame. Panic." A Gryffindor indeed. Rueban had felt those emotions and was sure the other two had but he wasn't sure if any of them had spoken the words about themselves, ever. It made going on harder. He felt a bit like he was stripping her skin, in public. It couldn't stand like this. Times were not as dangerous perhaps but he wasn't willing to have the bonds they were building crack without an attempt at rectifying it.

It had only been a few months but this was good for all of them. Certainly for the three males. She provided a sense of normalcy and continuity for three who had thought their lives were over. Rueban has been free but alone and removed from the world he had come from. A ghost, that only she could see. Usually he tried not to be so fanciful but it was that profound. Antonin was better too. Better than at any point during his last bout of freedom from the frigid island. The witch brought out other things and gave him a focus. Had Rueban known that an apprentice would ground his friend like this. Keep his busy mind engaged and in a constructive manner, he would have been searching one out for decades now. He wouldn't have found it though. They had to wait for her to grow up. Maybe even had to go through those years to get here. It left them damaged though. No one spoke openly about it, or not completely but it was always there. Their habits and allowances for behaviours they couldn't always control.

"The shame was for your oversight or the panic?" Rowle flinched slightly. He agreed, this was painful.

"Svyazano." Connected, entangled, associated. This was another of his concepts. It didn't help now though. Finally he moved his focus from the witch to his friend. The roil was in his eyes, his brain and emotions were all rapidly firing. Her use of Russian hadn't helped the situation. It was difficult for him to feel towards her at all. Or acknowledge it anyway, not even they could help their changing emotions, only hide them. He watched her eyes flick to Antonin's face and she looked stricken before she gathered herself. His relief that she was going to speak was tempered by what she might say.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

When she moved her eyes from Yaxley to Dolohov she couldn't help but recoil a bit at the look in his eyes. Those were the calculating ones from her nightmares, or close enough that she noticed. This day was just getting worse. As if her near breakdown wasn't bad enough, now she was sitting here having to speak about it. Taking a few breath she looked down, it would be easier to speak if she wasn't looking at them. Any of them.

"It was the wards coming down. Both things. That I wasn't prepared and had not lived up to anyone's expectations was bad enough but the danger or risk or whatever you want to call it was worse. I did send as much into the land as I could safely and some into the ley line near the oak in the front. Then." She paused and looked up. He had the right to know when she didn't function normally. Her issues could endanger someone even. It was hard though. So hard. Harry knew and had some similar issues. Different but equally as understandable to her as hers were to him.

Luna knew but they had never talked about the things each girl did to feel safe. They were many and varied. Both tried to just keep on and not panic. It was easier now than before. Many nights had been interrupted by one of them and she had done the same.

Rarely had she had so much of his attention on her personally and not her magic. It was unnerving and this time she couldn't push her thoughts out of her mind as she usually did. What he thought of her as a person. His judgements on her birth and often emotional personality. She always seemed to exasperate him now, which was better than enrage but it just made her uncertain when she really let herself wonder.

"Then I was in my home with no protections. It's. I can't be safe. I mean I know I am. I can defend myself, I know that. I can't turn it off though, without knowing something else is doing it for me. Monitoring my surroundings, keeping alert. Doing guard duty." Having got that far she decided to just keep going so this would be over.

"I couldn't even leave there without putting them back up. Most of them at least. It just all happened and I did my best not to completely panic." By the end, her voice was quivering and she swallowed quickly. Finally letting her eyes drop from his. His face had smoothed slightly and there was more contemplation in his eyes. The changes were subtle but she thought he had relaxed.

Silently Yaxley summoned glasses and whiskey bottle, then pulled out the chair across from her. Rowle sat down beside her and she was grateful for his proximity. The slight press of his calf against hers. It made it harder not to cry but still the contact was appreciated. She would have sat next to Harry and probably held his hand or let him wrap an arm around her if she had shared something like that. When they were all seated a glass was pushed in front of her by hand.

"You can have some of that merlot after. This is medicinal." Hermione thought that over and threw back the two fingers of whiskey in the glass. Feeling the burn helped distract her from her own issues for a moment. Keeping her eyes closed she waited and let herself calm down. Then realised her magic had responded to her distress and she began to smooth it out.

"Sorry." She murmured when she finished and knew the other two didn't understand that or his slight nod.

"Alright. So it wasn't who was taking down the wards?" Yaxley said this reluctantly and her eyes opened in surprise, gaze darting around the table. Suddenly their responses made a bit more sense. Knowing this was important she bit her lip and thought that over. Dolohov, that he had been taking down her wards, or that these men had all hunted her before. As she considered it she was a bit surprised that hadn't been part of it. Aware of the serious situation she met Dolohovs and then the other two wizards eyes steadily.

"If you were hunting me I would be scared. That's smart and realistic." She pointed out and Dolohov nodded his acknowledgement of her logic. That seemed to settle the situation and the tension melted away from the table. All of them appreciating her unemotional way of stating her trust.

Cradling her glass of promised red wine she listened to them talk about her wards. Yaxley had scanned them and tried first. He seemed both impressed and frustrated that he couldn't find one of the access points to force the wards response instead of deflection.


	46. Chapter 46

In the week since the warding incident everything had changed, and nothing. They had come every day this week, even though two days were shorter and it seemed by consensus that they were ready to talk about the challenge. That's what the little witch called it and it had stuck. Apparently it was called the Rites in Russia but neither of them cared about what they called it.

"I've got some questions before any plans I've considered." Since the three men were all looking at her expectantly she understood that they wanted her to begin this discussion. In a way they had been giving her time to feel comfortable again. They hadn't made her deliberately uncomfortable but her embarrassment took some time to get over and more feelings had been expressed than any of them were comfortable with.

"How much of a chance should I give them?" She asked. Yaxley tilted his head in question and Dolohov looked at her in such a way that said explain. Always explain.

"Am I just walking around and waiting for them before taking any precautions outside of our homes? Should I implement escape plans? How prepared should I be? What can I cast at them? Should I show all of what I can do?" She reeled off questions and then waited.

"Have these people been the predator or the prey before, you mean?" Rowle asked. She nodded and then he clearly understood exactly what she meant.

"How serious is this? You'll have to explain what you want from her. She could disappear for the duration, never allow herself to be captured at all, outside of death, what can she fight back with? The little witch has been hunted and caught. Doesn't want to get caught up. Wants some rules." Her smile was small but appreciative. Her experiences were a bit easier for him to imagine, closer to her in age and temperament. Both were more emotional than the older wizards. Dolohov understood and nodded.

"No war recently. Have hunted and been hunted by each other. Also you are a witch." These were points to consider. The last surprised her.

"Should I expect chivalry?" The disbelief was clear In her voice. Other than that Dolohov hadn't actually killed her, she had experienced almost no allowance for her gender in duels or any other way. Only recently had she thought that she was right in fifth year. That he had pulled back the magic, at least partially. It had whipped her but not hit her squarely. The damage it did would have certainly killed her without the nearly glancing form of the impact. He looked a bit like that when she mentioned feelings or something he considered sentimental, which she didn't do without cause. Interesting.

This would be one of those moments where Yaxley was more likely to provide an actual verbal response.

"Not chivalry by definition. Underestimation perhaps. Even with what news of your exploits will have reached them, you are still a witch. Unlike what they have encountered." His smile was a bit devious and she suddenly thought maybe this was what he had been excited about. Why he had thought this a positive prospect. She looked at him with speculation.

"You want to put on a bit of a show then?" He was a performer at heart and didn't dim his glittering eyes. One of his subtle concessions she was correct. She let herself think that over.

"Maybe make it fun. Just a bit." She tentatively offered and then looked to her mentor who showed nothing for at least twenty seconds and then gave her leave with a nod. A small grin began to form on her lips and she thought, this will be much more enjoyable. Don't get caught. Have fun.

"A little bit of a preemptive go fuck yourselves?" That was the way it had coalesced in her mind and she murmured it to Rowle as the other two stood. Now that she didn't seem to need guidelines they had agreed to do the first one without any but the most drastic backup plans and see what happened. There was no way of knowing which of them would come, a senior or junior and one or two. All thought a less experienced one first. Better than the last but not the best. Wouldn't want to end the fun too early.

* * *

As he lay on the couch in their cabin, Thorfinn was listening to Rabastan talk about Luna. He did often and in a variety of ways. It was never disrespectful and usually thoughtful or funny. He didn't like the tense though. Never a future thought of his own. Occasionally the blond suggested something in another season or that would take time to complete and his friend spoke those with a tone of disbelief. The two of them seemed to each feel alone, yet together. Which was difficult to understand. Since he didn't have any insight to offer he listened and put in what he could.

"Have you any idea what you will say?" For a minute he wasn't sure and then the look on Rabastan's face made it clear. To Hermione. He had been trying to use her name in his mind, occasionally anyway. It suited her and it didn't. That wasn't important at the moment though.

"No." That was the first time that he had admitted that he had decided to talk to her. Offer something. Ask for something. He would just blurt something out at a bad time if he didn't do it on purpose. He was pretty sure that the three wizards he saw most often all knew he had come to this decision. He had seen each of them watch him watch her with a new expression on their faces.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing, to have everyone know your damned business but it couldn't be avoided with these people.

'Bas only nodded in understanding.

"What changed?" He really wanted to know what had pushed him over. He had been waiting for it to go one way or another and seemed quite invested in the outcome. Either way. Worried for his friends, individually. He kept a close ear to the ground about the little witch and what she was doing. In and out of her apprenticeship. That was mostly done outside of his time with her. He seemed to be becoming a bit of a haven for her. When he wasn't here to make her less comfortable. He didn't make her uncomfortable at the other cabin and not always here but he could tell that her awareness bothered her. She didn't have as many distractions at hand here.

"Nothing. Well some things. It wasn't really that, just giving in." That was true. There were some things he didn't want to share. Like the way she looked at him and how much he wanted her to do it without feeling self conscious. He wanted to be able to seek her out and not need an excuse. Sometimes when he went by her house for the twigs, that were still ongoing, she didn't moderate her reaction to him. Bouncing off her seat or dropping whatever task she was doing and her smile was fucking gorgeous. It felt like it was all for him and he wanted it that way. She loved people, he knew that. It felt private though, the way she would meet his eyes. In those unguarded moments.

What she felt for him or what she wanted from him, he didn't know. It was something though and that made not trying nearly impossible. She tried to avoid it sometimes and that bothered him. Like she was trying to ignore her responses to him. That didn't bode well for the long run. He had tried to picture them without the pull. Attraction or awareness or whatever and it didn't sit well. In fact he had forced himself to imagine for ten minutes, what would happen if they waited this out. If the two of them ignored it until something else came along. Or they each just took something else and tried to bury it. He had lit two trees on fire and then knowing that would piss her off, doused them and built a bonfire with deadfall in a clearing and poured his magic into it until it was a pyre. It was just what he had imagined but the feeling of having no choice.

He might be able to salvage it later, when some time had gone by. Had considered just giving himself a year to fuck around and then if she hadn't found something better, offering. He might have, if he didn't see her so often. Seeing her less wasn't something he wanted to do and he had decided not to try, so that meant basically doing that in front of her. Not actually but it would end up that way. He hadn't had a witch since Yaxley sat him down the first time and it wasn't as attractive to think about fucking willing witches by the dozen as it was to think about even his fingers in her mouth, just once. His fantasies had decidedly confirmed that. Salvaging it would be the only chance in that scenario. Her trust would be less and her commitment to him less as well. Basically he would be less to her. Less of a wizard and a man. Those were separate to her, he had learned.

So the only conclusion he could come to was to try. Not fight or resist. Now that he had made this decision he was at as much of a loss as before. Accept she was his, his mind had decided. Of course she didn't know this and he didn't know how to approach the issue. He was also well aware that despite what he thought, the little witch had not consented and that mattered more than his decision, in the long run.

"Are you going with her next time for the unicorn count?" He decided to shift the conversation away from his little witch. Hearing about the first time 'Bas had gone with her was mind blowing. Hermione made it seem cool but normal, what her friend could do. Rabastan told them how amazing it was and revelled in describing the unusual journey.


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione felt pretty good at the moment. Having just settled down into the booth at Cleinfeld's with the beautiful red maned and gorgeous dark haired witches that had real smiles on their faces. Her hair had done something amazing today and turned out better than she could have expected. Maybe people would laugh at her for developing a hair potion, not quite legally either. She had deconstructed the Sleekeasy hair potion from back in her fourth year and had been steadily improving it. One day she would have to go to them, or just keep the method of her improving natural curls a secret. Her clothes were relatively comfortable and she felt good about herself.

"How did the pitch go girls?" Hermione had lost count of the number of times they had made use of the privacy spelled private tables here. Listening closely to their uncertain verdict she decided they were right. It had been contentious from the beginning. Many traditional Wizarding families were unwilling to commit to sending their children anywhere before age eleven.

"Enough about work. You always let us go on." Susan decided. After their extensive discussion of the bureaucracy they were all familiar with had taken the length of their meal.

"Tell us something interesting about your life surrounded by interesting wizards." Hermione quirked a smile at Astoria's slightly pleading tone. Neither girl had a boring life by any stretch, but hers was vastly different from theirs now.

"I think something different will happen for my next equation. There has been some dropped hints of having to travel and being ready. That's all I've got but it sounds interesting, and different." These witches knew enough about what she did to know that often her learning was a puzzle set in an equation. Neither was much interested in the magics themselves beyond the basics but what she did was interesting. It was easier to say nothing specific than juggle details she could and couldn't share.

"How do you think it's going?" Susan asked. Her genuine concern shining through. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her kind friend.

"Well enough. I don't get much feedback at all but haven't made that many big mistakes either." She had really only made the one big one. Not making plans for her extensive wards coming down. They didn't know about that though. Too much was involved to share.

"Astoria got another bouquet today." Susan put in with a wink at Hermione.

"Another one? So soon?" Hermione was teasing their normally composed friend.

"I told him it wasn't appropriate and he quoted the length of times between gestures from hopeful suitors. Straight faced and everything." Her sigh was a bit dreamy and they laughed together. Astoria's elbow gently nudging her brought her attention away from Susan who was describing her date with Terry Boot.

"Care to explain?" The arch look Astoria gave her told her that she wouldn't rest until she knew why Cassius Warrington and his parents were watching them. Quite intently too. Doing her best not to blush she took a small sip of her cocktail.

"I was here with Sabrina and he asked me to have a meal with them." Trying to keep it casual did nothing to change the value of the statement. It was more than a date and less than an outright declaration. It meant he had already decided that she warranted meeting his parents. It made her uncomfortable. They had spoken about her worth and character. Whatever list it was that they had.

"When is it?" Susan was watching her intently. Knowingly.

"It isn't." Astoria groaned quietly and Susan just kept watching her assessingly.

"Are you going to tell us who it is?" The redhead asked directly. In that Hufflepuff way. Not demanding but directly asking. Offering to hear.

"When I've gotten over it." Astoria snorted. That caught her attention.

"You are being ridiculous. Just tell the man and then begin a delicious affair." For a moment Hermione just blinked. How did the witch know who she meant? Then she realised with some incredulity that she just meant whomever it might be. Her disbelief was clear on her face because Susan asked the next question.

"I agree. What is the problem? No need for you to be alone anymore. You've got more to give, more you want to give, than anyone I know. If I was sexually attracted to you I would definitely approach you about a committed relationship." Both other girls laughed but Susan did not. Clearly she had meant it. Hoping that was the end of this line of conversation she didn't reply to the question.

"Oh no Hermione. If you won't answer, that is your right, you must face us and say so." Astoria imperiously demanded.

"I'll give you my reason. He knows. He has given absolutely no indication that he would like to enter into a relationship with me." It was said with dignity, and she really felt mostly alright with it. Him not wanting her hurt but it didn't sting too much. She was sure that she would get over him eventually and could look elsewhere. Eventually.

The two witches shared a glance and then looked at her with speculation. She just accepted their need to mull that over for a moment before asking about whether either woman needed some retail therapy soon. She needed a few things and a few she wanted. It was cold and she needed some more outerwear. Some muggle things she wanted with her too. And she needed to find the right leg bag for a project she had.

* * *

"Is it okay to ask for help for a personal project?" She asked as they finished lunch on Monday. Her shopping trip the day before had run late but she was happy with its outcome. Most things she had found and she had ideas for the ones that hadn't worked out. They were always watching her.

"It's not really related to my apprenticeship or the challenge but it's useful for both. It's also something that you are so much better at." There wasn't much time she spoke to Dolohov alone that wasn't dedicated to magic and then followed by a task so with the small audience of two it would be. She didn't have the bag Friday when Rowle had been absent for the day. No verbal reply but no denial so she ploughed on, pretending she didn't feel a bit like an inconvenience.

"You know my bag has an extension charm on it. It's not the biggest I could do, I don't need that if I'm not living on the run indefinitely. It's big enough to hold what I need and more relevantly has the best organization I could do. There is very little on delineating the space you've created. The box, it is exactly what I need. Well not the box but how you've used the extension and expansion charms. I also think maybe a few warded ones." She made herself stop. Knowing her question has turned into excited chatter, which he didn't like.

Nothing. As usual. Yaxley and Rowle looked interested but she didn't think they could help her. If they could then she would happily forgo asking this man. Rowle's shake said no and Yaxley indicated Dolohov was better. It was getting harder not to call him Rueban. He hadn't told her to though so she would wait. Pulling out the shopping bag from her tote bag she exposed the flat bag. It did have pockets and was about six inches by seven.

Dolohov picked it up and held it by a strap. Clearly not understanding. Yaxley's eyes were mischievous when he gestured her to model. She rolled her eyes and stood. Strapping it over her jeans.

"I thought that it would be easier to start with something. I'll ditch the strap and use a targeted sticking charm with runes. Weightless and invisible. I've got an artifact I was hoping we could look at, for partial inspiration. There is something about how small it can fold up and how much can fit under its size."

Dolohov looked interested now. There was a slight tilt of his head and his eyes showed the speed of his thoughts. Sometimes she wondered if this was a version of her whirring thoughts, as Luna called it.

A nod. She didn't shriek or jump up but allowed herself as small a smile at him as she could manage. Then her face became a bit stern and she spoke firmly.

"If I show you this. You promise me that you won't tell anyone. Speak about it amongst us but with total discretion." Rowle nodded quite easily and looked extremely interested. The other two just watched her. Assessed her certainty. An exchanged glance was followed by Yaxley's nod for both of them.

Feeling a bit dramatic she pulled Harry's invisibility cloak out and let the fabric slide through her fingers reverently. More because it was his fathers than because it was a hallow. Death didn't make this, wizards did. Which meant it could be done.

"_Harry. I'm going to ask a favor. I want you to know that you can say no and I truly will not be upset. Disappointed for academic reasons but in no way do I begrudge you this choice." All of his attention had shifted to her. They were on her couch and she had decided to ask. Even though he could say no. Really she wouldn't blame him if he did. _

"_Alright. You won't let me agree without hearing it so shoot." He didn't look anxious but he did look curious. Like she could say anything at all. Which she supposed wasn't far off. Sometimes the things they told each other were more than a bit crazy over the years. _

"_I want to borrow the cloak. Not to use, I know you would be fine with that. I want to study it. Mostly it's weightless aspect and how it seems to shift size. Not for ease of use but in necessity. I give you my word that we will only examine it. No spells that aren't for discerning its magics, and none that will damage it." They had tried to damage it before. Well not actually but Harry had run through fire and water. They dueled while he was wearing it. That had been part of her magic sensing exercises and they had even found a dueling chamber in the basement. That was in addition to their various adventures and whatever generations of Potter lads had subjected it to. _

"_With Him." He meant Dolohov and she nodded. He thought for a moment and then met her eyes. _

"_If I say yes will you finally teach me the paperwork charm?" For a moment she was speechless and then he ran from the room laughing. Expecting her to chase him, which she did. A quick game of hide and seek followed before they shared a hug and he grabbed her the cloak. _

Then with all eyes on her she stood and swirled the cloak around her. Silence reigned until Rowle spoke.

"That's an advantage you don't need little witch." Yaxley chuckled at the comment and stood. Dolohov just watched. She remained still and resisted the impulse to be silly and try and get away. Eventually he reached her and groped for it.

"I can feel it. Can you see clearly?" He sounded a bit amazed. The look of wonder was almost childlike. She chuckled and their eyes refocused on the sound. His hand relaxed and she quickly tossed it over him and pulled him into a slight crouch. Her short height was fine but the taller men needed to crouch. Unless they were being chased or something. Then it seemed to blur them just enough. It was an interesting piece of magical history to be sure.

Holding her arm, Yaxley cast a silencing charm on their feet and she held in her giggle. Dolohov twitched, feeling the magic cast. Knowing they stood no chance with the Russian, Rowle was the obvious target for whatever mischief Yaxley planned. Just as he raised his wand she slipped out of the cloak and rolled into a standing position. Just as Rowle stood and yelled his surprise at the icy water drenching him.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and dry off. Then they sat around the table and spread it out. After laying out the guidelines for the cloaks treatment she leaned back a bit and watched. She had examined it to her heart's content over the years and had some theories but not many actual facts. If they couldn't figure anything out then so be it. He was the best person she had access to that she trusted. Which was weird and unexpected but it was true nonetheless.


	48. Chapter 48

This was one of those moments where she wasn't sure her bravado would hold out. Her composure was also at risk. It had been almost exactly a month and one had come. To the same cafe she had seen the first at, which was both understandable and not. It was a known location of hers but hardly one she trusted after last time. Whether or not he would try and take her now or today was unknown and of course she had gotten stuck with two women who were excellent at observation. One of them knew her well enough to see when something was wrong.

Her want of a berry scone and a huge latte had led her into Roasted. Having brought Narcissa one of the white chocolate mochas last time after her discovery that she had never tried one, it wasn't all that surprising to see the matriarch in the adorable cafe. It was just unfortunate timing. The inclusion of Francesca Warrington was also on the lesser end of the fortunate events scale. It was a sliding scale of course but at this moment she wasn't best pleased to be at an unplanned interview for a position she was pretty sure she didn't want. Couldn't begin to think about accepting at this time. She would have to say so.

Narcissa had given several small indications that perhaps Hermione wasn't ready to contemplate such a large step. Even suggested having them all to her home for a dinner party. That had been accepted but it hadn't deterred the determined mother.

"Mrs Warrington, I am sorry. Both for my rudeness and my unreadiness for this conversation. I was and am flattered that your son seems interested in me. Your family is lovely from what I know. I can't, in good faith, consider your generous offer and its implications at this time." Hermione spoke sincerely and meant what she said. She was flattered and also unable to seriously consider Warrington while she still felt so much for another. It wouldn't be right, or honest. She would be upset if he did such a thing to her, under the guise of assessing each other for marriage. That also didn't sit well with her, the assessing. It seemed clinical but she had been assured that it was the vocabulary used. It didn't necessarily mean a loveless arrangement.

"I'm sure that whatever concerns you have." The woman kept talking in her smooth tones but Hermione wasn't paying her any attention. Her posture must have stiffened or she alerted Narcissa in some other way. A small hand gesture let the older witch know she didn't need help. Narcissa gave a discreet nod and stood. Speaking some excuses about a forgotten appointment and quite a bit more fuss with her shopping bags and cloak than she usually would. Creating a distraction for Hermione, should she need one. The witch was excellent to have in your corner, Hermione was coming to appreciate this more and more. Assured that she didn't need help Narcissa set out to help in whatever way she could before removing herself from the situation. Had she indicated otherwise she was sure very little would have separated the witch from her. Hermione murmured goodbye and Narcissa leaned in.

"Send a signal should you need help. I know you've got some coins or something. One of us will come." Kissing her cheek as cover for the message and genuinely the two older witches swept from the small coffee shop.

Gathering her tote bag she decided to let herself have some of the fun Yaxley had thought she might. Letting some of her mischief and a slight blush rise at her excitement she turned as she reached the door and smiled at the young man. His bright blond hair was medium length and came to his chin. Sea green eyes were too pretty for any man and his grin was a bit meaner than she had hoped. Maybe he would lighten up and maybe he would be a prick.

Deciding that she would see what he could do, she set off toward the apparition point in the Alley and didn't employ any of her possible planned precautions. He was about a hundred feet behind her when she spun into blackness.

After entering two shops in Hogsmeade and spending an hour she didn't see him. Not today then. Having replenished her candy stash and picked up two charms journals from the bookshop she began to head down the Main Street. She liked to catch a view of the school. It would also be a chance for him to come at her in some way with less of an audience. Her magic was fully aware and searching as were all her other senses. It was easy to wear a small smile on her face. These boots had been a good choice. Susan was more practical than Astoria and had been quite helpful. If she was going to wear them often this winter then she should like them. Which she did. They came a few inches above her angle and zipped up on her inner calf. The shape was great for jeans or leggings and she was just thinking about a brown pair when she felt the magic flare.

Wand in hand, in her pocket, she sent a shield toward it and deflected whatever he had sent at her into the trees. He was pretty far away and it gave her the time to react easily. This was one of her drills. Much faster than this though. Maybe it was one of his too as the spells came faster and her shields danced. One got through but she knew it would go wide and so she let it.

Then a small pop told her he had apparated to another vantage point and she took her wand hand out of her pocket and let more magic gather by her free hand. It was costly to use raw magic like that but it could be done. Her determination was running high.

Wards were going up around her and she heard two more pops as he created the areas boundaries by setting markers and then joining the spells. Trapping her. No apparition, that she could feel when she let her magic spin as it would before she performed the action.

When the magic stabilized she waited and nothing happened. Unwilling to commit too much attention at once to discerning the kind of ward that he had put up she sent individual assessment charms up and mentally kept a tally of what she could find. She hadn't seen the set up before but recognized its construction. It was one of the banded ones that used pressure to stay in form. She debated what to do if he wouldn't act. She would have to ward herself before she took these ones down or risk him being quicker than she could react to.

There he was. Just in range. She dropped and rolled out the way of the barrage of coloured jets of light. It looked quite impressive but she had no problem coming to her feet and meeting it. Dolohov and her hadn't dueled yet but she had been practicing with others. This wizard was either not trying or not very good. Eight in half of Russia's young people was a small percentage and he should be better than this. More creative even if he wasn't an instinctive dueler. Perhaps he was just teasing her. Thinking her incapable.

She shot three spells one after the other and then rolled. While she was upside down she shot two higher up then as she came up in a crouch she shot three at hip height. Two hit and she stood for a moment. Not knowing if he could just throw them off. The disarming spell had shot his wand into the bush but the variation on the petrification spell could be broken with enough quick surges of magic. Unfortunately for him, it seemed he was just pushing in one hard surge against it and it held.

Twirling her wand with one hand she summoned his with the other. His face was purpling and she lessened the increasing pressure around his chest from his attempts to escape. In an instant she threw herself to the left and barely missed the jet of fire from his left hand. As she came up she was casting. It was actually her haphazardly thought out plan incase Rowle had ever tried this during the war. The magic was more elaborate and better suited than she could have managed then.

He should have released himself before but she would take his anger fueled error in judgement. As she cast the first transfiguration spell she watched him begin the correct method for breaking her spell. Two trees about twenty feet behind him became stone pillars and the ground began to fold in on itself as she leached the moisture from it and forced it to compress.

Unable to complete her catch at the moment she took advantage of what she had already caused to happen and cast a ward around both of them that increased the pressure the air pushed on them. Not gravity but it did make it harder to move, and breathe. In the minute it took her to cast a shield against his wandless blast of fire, and a second ward to keep him from summoning his wand, she could barely keep herself from panicking at the difficulty of drawing air in. Eventually they would suffocate but it took about ten minutes to completely lose consciousness.

Then she had the ward against it up and stabilized so that she had about two feet of clearance around her. She used the wrist cuff she had taken to wearing for this purpose. She hadn't asked for help on it and hadn't told anyone but it made her putting up wards for just herself easier and faster. Now she had an advantage and it only took her maybe two minutes to get him trussed up and then force him against the poles. She could feel his magics trying to find the catch for the ward she had put up. They were only about twenty feet apart now and when his back hit one of the pillars she used her hand to manipulate her magic into sucking his left hand into the stone. Then she pulled all the magic out of the pillar and used that as the fuel for her transfiguring a rock into a manacle and then used a banishing charm to straighten his arm. When the manacle was on and his lips were turning blue she hurried to use a magnetism spell to pull his other arm to the second pillar. Performing the same spell on the other pillar stretched him, not tightly, between them.

Neither of them had said anything other than spells and incantations when they could do it non verbally but now the words came as his magic began to flail in his physical distress at the difficulty of breathing. Deciding not to be cruel, she lifted that ward completely and began taking his down. As he got his breath back he began shouting at her in Russian and some English.

It was quick and a bit choppy so she wasn't exactly sure but it sounded like threats to her, and promises of putting her in her place. It didn't sound like a nice one. Eventually she was getting angry and silenced him before beginning the last step of breaking his wards keeping him here.

It took a few minutes to break them because she wanted to know just when the energy would come so she could use it to put up some of her own wards. These she would tie to her magical signature so she could enter and exit, but no one else could. There was a flash of light and she felt heat warm the air around her as she began putting up the ones she wanted in two patterns. That was enough for this. No need to tip her hand. When she had finished his face was red but he looked intrigued. Thinking that eventually she would probably be caught and a little good will could go a long way, she cast cushioning charms and did her best to make him comfortable. Then decided sleeping was preferable to being awake for potentially twelve hours. She cast a regular sleeping charm and then tied it to the wards coming down. Those she set a sensor for in reverse of the light spectrum at the moment. So maybe it would be about thirteen or fourteen hours but at least she hadn't just left him invisible in perpetuity.

Then she stood for a moment. Going over everything she had done and biting her lip while she thought. Her eyes were on the sharp featured man, her age she would guess. It seemed to have been a bit too easy. That made her nervous and she began to feel her adrenaline spike again. Maybe there was another one. Under her own wards she was nearly certain she would know if someone was there. It wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't keep this one for twelve hours either.

Scanning the forest around them and noticing it was getting dark she wondered again if she had done the right things. He was sleeping but that spell wasn't particularly difficult to break, except it was tied to her wards. Depending on the situation, she could get out of this. Twirling her wand absently she added a few things and then tried to decide if she should put a funnel for his magic into the ground. Imagining it was Rowle she had trussed up, but better at wards. Now wasn't the time to contemplate him bound and at her mercy so she focused on the less attractive face and thought through the plan. It would give away a certain amount of her knowledge. Not skill but what she knew. That she had looked into those with different magical talents. Usually these were genetic, like Tonks and Teddy being metamorphmagus or Rowle's family affinity with channeling their magic into fire.

She had read that some could do it from other parts of their bodies, a quite disgusting old scroll recounted a wizard who used his eyes. It had reminded her a bit of Cyclops from X-men then but if this man could use another part then his hands being confined made no difference. She didn't think Rowle could channel enough raw magic through another part of his body to assist in getting out of something like this. Again this wasn't the gorgeous man though so what to do. If she tried to hide it and didn't succeed then she would give away yet more.

Surely someone would be smarter in how they tried to take her than this eventually and that made her less inclined to use any of her more esoteric knowledge. They knew Dolohov though, or their masters did. How much would they assume she would be capable of, in order for him to take her on. Even with all of her embarrassing drawbacks. That stiffened her resolve a bit and she began creating channels and tying a ward to the moon. It was close to full and it's pull should be enough. It was all she was willing to do. Then she altered her wards and took down the two he had put up that were still standing. They had been separate from the ones he had put up against her. Interesting, her mind was full of thoughts and questions as she exited her wards and then dropped the protections against her own defences. Her last change was to make the wards passable to those who entered but not the captured wizard. Best make it so they had to know what they were looking for or at least that someone was here. Just incase Dolohov wanted to check or whatever, and she didn't want random people stumbling across a Russian wizard in this situation.

Allowing herself a moment to begin to calm down after so much stress and excitement, she walked until she could see the castle in the distance. Then with a last careful scrutiny of her surroundings she silently cast two wards and dropped an acorn before disappearing with a crack.


	49. Chapter 49

Thorfinn was on the porch with two golden vases in front of him on a table. He was warded in and could feel the pressure of them pushing on his magic as he poured it into the items he had just transfigured and then performed the two steps Yaxley had drilled him on to seal the magic to a parchment in a scroll case two feet to his left. When the wards fell he was a bit surprised and when the three items vanished he was even more confused.

Then he turned and scanned the open area in front of the cabin and waited. Sure enough a minute later the little witch came into view. Hiding the components of the scavenger hunt coming up made sense now but as she wasn't expected he was a bit surprised to see her.

As she got a bit closer he could see the colour on her cheeks and her intricate braid was mussed. There was also some dirt on her jacket and denims. He let his frown show and took two steps towards her before noticing the grip she had on her wand. Her head came up as she noticed his magic right when he expected her too. That skill of hers was becoming more normal and he didn't forget very often anymore.

Instead of the friendly smile or swiftly concealed appreciative once over he had been expecting she looked him over with a different kind of assessment and her gaze fell to his hands. Or where they would be visible if they weren't in his pockets now. Without saying anything she knocked three times on the front door and he jogged the distance to her. It opened before he got there so there wasn't a chance to put all of these clues into an actual guess of what had put the witch in such a mood.

"He's between Hogsmeade and the school." She announced as she magicked her boots off and stretched her legs out along the bench in her favourite corner, back against the wall. In the actual light instead of the moonlight he could see how dirty and mussed she was. No blood or bruises. His worry had spiked and then began to calm down. A glance at Dolohov showed him sip calmly from his after dinner drink and merely wait for more information. The witch was fine then. It was continually surprising how the two interacted and reflected what they knew about the others mental or emotional state.

He would never have guessed they could work together so well. That the little witch would trust that man, or any of them. Rabastan had mentioned several times that he couldn't wait to see them interact, after questioning him about it and pointing out some things. His assessment would be interesting. Three days until they had planned for that diversion. Then it would only be a couple weeks until they were ready to begin the rune stone setup at her cottage. Things were moving right along and here was another thing checked off the list. Challenge attempt number two. The witch didn't look triumphant but didn't look upset either. Kind of thoughtful and more than a bit put out.

Those lips of hers weren't pouting nor were they tightened in anger or trying to keep something in. It was somewhere in between and he was a bit baffled as usual by how minutely he watched and noticed things about her. Couldn't seem to find a damn moment though. Or so he assured himself as the days went by.

The little witch let out a small huff and without a wand or a word summoned a water bottle from her tote bag and a bag from Roasted. No doubt it contained a scone. He let his lips quirk instead of full out grin at her attitude and habits. Rarely did she bother to hide much from them, unless she had need.

"It was a bit disappointing. It started out okay and he did follow my apparition." Was her eventual offering after rapidly but neatly eating half of the pink scone.

"From the Café again?" Yaxley asked.

"Yes. I was being interviewed by the Warrington matriarch and even Narcissa couldn't get the woman to stop. He was just sitting at another table. His magic was all turbulent after a while. No casting but it was agitating me and Narcissa could see something was off. Eventually they left and I caught his eye and then apparated to Hogsmeade." She kept speaking, explaining her walking up the street and away from the village. A bag of candy and a couple journals were summoned from her bag when she got there.

"Recount the magics." For a moment she stayed quiet and traced the grain of the wood on the table. Then she began to speak. Some he could understand completely and some were references Dolohov seemed to and even Yaxley looked a bit uncertain a couple times but stayed silent.

"Ostenka." Was the demand at the end of her recounting. He didn't know exactly what it meant but in context it was used for what she thought about something. Biting her lip she considered. With him she would just speak and sometimes amend her statements as she processed her thoughts but with Dolohov she always tried to be as concise as possible. Both seemed to think it was his right not to be bothered with chatter. That was their term for it.

"He was either arrogant or unskilled. The wards were done well and quickly. I wouldn't have known to look for the two he had cast separately before apprenticing. Would have tracked me certainly. It didn't affect his capture though. I was surprised by the fire. I had no prior indication of the surges I would expect. It came nearly as a complete surprise. That was an impressive control of venting. My uncertainty about leaving a channel for his magic was the worst part on my part. I did it but as crudely as I could. It was nice to use a lunar pull for it, like we talked about. I could feel its stability as well as its limited duration. Could we use it for something with night blooming plants or animals. Something humans shouldn't be there for. It would be a good first try at spacing. Maybe. Sorry" She looked down in acknowledgement of her rambling beginning to go off topic. Yaxley grinned and seemed to let himself speak, finally.

"So you left him, hands secured in stone with small magic drains, asleep tied to wards for about five in the morning." She nodded and began finishing her snack.

"I want to see. I mean I was there for most of yours. Just stayed out of the way. That's fine. Why can't we watch?" The way Yaxley worded this, so directly, told both him and Hermione that this wasn't the first time and now he wanted their input. No reply from the other wizard.

"He has to escape himself right? Unless it was the two person one. His master won't come save him?" She seemed curious. As if it was the first time that had occurred to her.

"Net." The reply was verbal and he could tell that there was a tone in it. She looked thoughtful and then took a guess.

"Yes he has to escape himself. Pride?" His expression must have told her she was correct, the small smile of victory flashed.

"You can go see it Yaxley. If you want. I got no hint of another with him. Maybe they are working up to it." She shrugged slightly.

"Maybe a coin message. And I'd stay out of sight. Even you wouldn't know I was there." It was said as if he were wheedling a bit. She grinned at his silliness.

"If one is ever impressive or seeming like it might turn out that way I'll broadcast." She agreed at their looks of interest.

"Did you use anything?" This was his first question and she met his gaze and the slight look of shared mischief he could see made his body react and he groaned internally.

"Just this." She held out her wrist and there was a plain dull silver bangle, it looked too small to come over her hand. Before he could ask Dolohov made a gruff sound and she held her other hand over it for a few seconds and it resized itself to slide off. She handed it to him and watched his assessment. First it was just his hands and eyes. Feeling it with his magic and looking for something. Then a huff and he pulled his wand. Silently a white light hit the bracket and tiny runes glowed on it's inside. He couldn't see them clearly but the older wizard spun it quickly and then looked up at her.

Her nod agreed to whatever he had asked and then he put it over his hand. It barely fit and she tried to hide the smile at his slight indignity. He always watched her to understand what the Russian meant. It was the best bet. Then his hand was held over it like hers had been and the reverse happened. For minutes he put up and took down wards. The air around them heated up and Yaxley flicked his wand at the window. The wizard wasn't bothering to do anything with all the energy being released.

Dolohov didn't nod at her but removed it and handed it back. Absolutely nothing on his face that Thorfinn could make out. The little witch just took it with some dignity and masked her face. Then she stood. Clearly ready to go home. This was one of those moments that he wanted to say something. Couldn't think of what to say. How to ask to speak to her. It was ridiculous. No broom twigs today because of the magic required for the vases.

Her look asked if they were still on for tomorrow and Yaxley nodded. She smiled and then and with a goodnight, headed back outdoors and into the darkness. So much was said in silence around here that it was becoming a habit to expect it and be ready. It was also becoming normal for him to stay after the little witch left and see what he could glean from their lessened verbal reticence. Even his vocabulary was getting better around these people though Dolohov still said little in comparison.

"She was disappointed." Yaxley put in and then carried on. "Our surprise will cheer her up." That was said thoughtfully. They were always conscious of her in this way. Not making things easy or letting her know that they were paying the kind of attention to her that they were.

"Both have been insignificant." Dolohov spoke and Thorfinn agreed. So did Yaxley. Then he winced slightly. Or that's what he thought it was. He was wrong.

"Don't be so pessimistic. She didn't say anything about being upset by the way he spoke to her." How they exchanged this kind of information baffled him but that was a good point. Thinking he decided Dolohov was right. Her lack of mentioning it at all. Nothing other than his magic had been mentioned. It indicated that something had happened that she didn't feel was relevant to share but was also significant enough not to. His thoughts hardly made sense to himself but the little witch was complicated.

"I see. Not upset then surely. Not really. Something. Would have shown." This point Thorfinn also agreed with. She wasn't gutted by any means.

"There should be some good ones though. Vladimirs will come and be ready. You were." Dolohov nodded and Thorfinn wondered about that names significance.

When they left the cabin twenty minutes later without saying anymore about the witch but with directions for tomorrow, he sat for a moment. Then stood and grabbed his coat.

The walk to the apparition point took less time than he felt normally but that was his uncertainty. Maybe she wouldn't be home and maybe she would be busy. Someone could be there or she could have gone to the other cabin for a visit with his friend. He would just go there and see what came of it. It was what he wanted to do.

As the crack of his apparition faded her kitten trotted into the room and then sat by the doorway into the hall. Just looking at him. He had been friendly enough in the beginning but the kitten was her familiar and knew he was causing his witch some occasional unease. Mirroring his understanding he waited for some indication other than the feline's watchfulness that his witch was here.

A silver otter danced toward him through the floor and he watched. Her use of such magics was as casual as ever but always impressive.

"I'm in the workroom." Her voice came from the creature before it faded mid leap. As he opened the door heading down there he took off his coat and and just kept walking. Not having any more ideas of what to say to her. When she came into view and smiled at him he nearly stopped misstep. She had showered and her hair was still pretty wet. Her shirt was charmed or the shoulders would be wet as well. For a heart stopping moment her smile was open and her gaze flicked over him quickly before meeting his eyes. Then in happened. She shut down whatever she had been thinking and the look was still open and friendly but not full of whatever had been in her eyes the moment before.

"Don't do that." He was a bit surprised by the words that came out but not the frustration behind them. It wasn't what he would have chosen to start with but it was what had come out and he did mean it. He watched her blink with incomprehension for a moment, waiting for her response.


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Sorry for both 49 and 50 being the same. It is fixed so should update. 49 is different than it was. 50 is where it should be. -Maybenotahufflepuff

Hermione was sitting in her workroom, letting her hair drip dry after a steamy hot shower with her best body wash and a thorough hair wash and condition. Legs shaved and glass of wine consumed, she was feeling much more settled. Not settled enough to read more than two pages of her current novel or go to sleep though, so she had come down here looking for a distraction.

When her wards pinged an apparition alert she waited a moment and when she didn't feel anyone's magic come in range, she sent a patronus. It was him. He hadn't just headed here to do his usual charm work either, but had waited for her invitation.

She watched him walk down the stairs and let all of her appreciation of his physical appeal roll through her. The dark pants hugged his thighs just enough and as usual his sweater showed the hardness of his torso and shoulders. There was almost always someone else around when he was and she tried not to get caught in blatant admiration. Flicking her eyes to his face, she smiled her welcome and then, realizing she was probably allowing too much to be seen, toned it down to something appropriate.

"Don't do that." His voice was a bit gruff and she was surprised by the greeting. Blinking at him for a moment she tried to understand and failed.

"Excuse me?" Her tone wasn't frosty but it wasn't warm either and he could tell.

"Close up." He nearly bit out the words and she frowned. Knowing what he meant now, what the hell could she say to that? Deciding to try and not be defensive she opted for deliberate evasion.

"Was there a reason you came here just now?" She asked. Not wanting to fight with him or talk about her wanting to not advertise her thoughts.

"Yes. That's the reason. Or part of it." He seemed at a loss for words and she stood up completely from the stool and leaned against the table. Not wanting to be seated while he stood. Even if he would still tower over her.

"Well please share." She didn't let any of the heat into her voice. Trying to make it a genuine statement but that didn't quite come across as he stared at her for a moment. It did sound flippant. "Sorry. I do mean it though." He scanned her face and then held her gaze for a moment before looking away and leaning opposite her. Three feet or so between them.

"I don't know what to say. I laughed at Malfoy for his we'd be good together declaration. Not being able to imagine saying something like that about a serious relationship, to you. Now I know why the ponce just blurted it out. You don't need anything I could offer. Don't need me. I think you want me, at least a little. I'm offering, whatever you want." She listened impassively with shock and watched his bowed head and so when his gaze snapped up as he finished speaking she was pinned in his bright blue one.

"Whatever I want." She repeated slowly. Trying to discern what he meant, or what he felt. Not really thinking that he might mean something other than maybe sex. He nodded and scanned her again. Some of the heat she had noticed before there but something else too. Biting her lip in thought she watched his eyes snap to it and she was instantly blushing. Scolding herself for her seemingly juvenile reaction was cut off by the real grin that her reaction brought to his face. Surely he knew that she was aware of him, too aware usually. Then she processed something he had said.

"Serious relationship." He just met her eyes. Certainty there, or that was what she read.

"Why?" This seemed the important point. There were several reasons that just sleeping together could be problematic. She had gone over them many times and knew that wouldn't be good for every other part of her life. Her apprenticeship, friendships, everything. Hiding or trying to pretend during the day or whatever, it just wouldn't work. The people around them were far too aware. That said, she would rather not sleep with him than this. If this was just a reaction to her wants or peer pressure. She was sure all the men around her knew but had hoped they wouldn't pressure him or anything like that. Didn't think they would but still. Anything other than this being what he really wanted wasn't acceptable. Whatever difficulty that might cause. It had been months and it was one of the few real certainties she had about whatever this was or could be, between them.

"You've thought about it then?" He asked, instead of answering her question. She tilted her head and then gave a reluctant single nod.

"Further ahead?" She didn't understand that question. He shook his head in frustration.

"Just say it. Whatever it is. You can have a chance to amend or change the wording." He gave her a small smile at that attempt to make this easier and add a small amount of comedy into this uncharacteristically serious interaction between them.

"I thought about waiting it out and I thought about just trying to put it off." She knew what he meant but still, she felt this a bit unnecessary and kept her features as they had been instead of allowing the hurt to show.

"If I didn't know then you would know I didn't. Chose not to. Once I really let myself think about actually having you. Not just chasing you or wanting to sleep with you. There isn't really a choice. Try or be eventually left behind and watch you find happiness, with someone else." Hermione didn't know what to say to that and wanted to give him the poor missed moment to think through what he had said.

"That sounds terrible but it's true. It's not everything but you asked why and I thought maybe you meant, why now? After all these weeks. Years even." She could and did nod her comprehension of that. It seemed clear to her what her response should be. It was a little bitter but the world wouldn't end. She liked him enough to want him to be happy. Feel free to make choices after years of not being able to.

"I won't hold it against you. I don't want this. A forced thing. If you don't want to see me for a while or it's just that I'm around too much, we can find solutions. It will be awkward but I'll make it clear that there was no reason for any hard feelings anywhere. At the cabin." She added for clarification of who she would talk to. It had become clear that everyone did better having the others around. To do magic with or make plans. Not eat alone. Hermione included. She didn't want him to feel as if that was her place more than his.

"That's your answer then. No?" He looked a bit surprised and also more than a little pissed off. Merlin curse the man.

"You didn't ask me a question. Don't be angry that after being told you didn't really want to do this but thought now would be better than later, I made clear my acceptance of your reluctance and respect for the situations we are in together." Hermione practically bit these words out. Trying to hold together her composure and not punish the man man for her hurt feelings.

He closed his eyes and in a gesture she used herself took a breath and then another.

"It's not that I don't want you. That's ridiculous. I've always wanted you, sexually at least. I didn't know you before. Who you were or really anything outside of you being wicked with a wand and gorgeous when you used it. Now I know way more. I don't want to watch you with someone else. I don't want to wish someone else is you." This time when he met her eyes it was different. He didn't pin her or rake her with his gaze. He just looked at her, almost grimly, and waited.

Looking at his face she thought over his words. Then she stared at the stone wall and thought through what she thought he meant. Part of her understood that it was hard to speak about feelings. Especially when you weren't sure of the other persons, another part wished for a moment he was a Gryffindor. The moment called for one of them to be bold. Making a decision she decided to ask these questions and that should decide her answer. Trying not to be hopeful, she met his eyes.

"No one is pressuring you to do this. I'm sure they all know how I feel. It's your idea?" He tilted his head and her heart dropped a bit.

"Dolohov hasn't said a word but Yaxley sat me down and I've talked to 'Bas about it. Neither told me what to do. Just made the situation a bit clearer. Honestly, I hadn't taken it as a serious possibility. That you might want me, for more than a tumble." At this she just stared at him. It hadn't been obvious to him, he didn't think she wanted more than sex. That seemed hard to believe. They could come back to that though.

"People will know, eventually. Is that okay?" He didn't understand exactly what she meant but nodded slowly.

"The papers. People will know. I won't advertise it but it will be obvious in a short time." He looked thoughtfully at her and she could tell that he hadn't considered that. Or so it seemed to her. "I can't do anything about it except evade for as long as possible." That was the truth.

"The papers are mental about you. I get it though." They shared a look of understanding.

"And the other people." Here her uncertainty showed. Even though she didn't think she was less because of her birth or whatever, others did. Where he came from his. Hell, he must have at some point too. Hopefully not now, she didn't think so.

"If you mean my peers or the old families or whatever I don't care. I don't think they will be disgusted as you seem to think. Envious and incredulous, if we are seriously seeing each other." Most of the tension had faded away and she couldn't think of anything else to say. So she stood silently. Eventually he shifted his posture and she mirrored his uncrossed arms. Having both been a bit defensive.

"What do you say little witch? Let me try to make you happy." The last wasn't a question but a suggestion. Hermione wasn't sure why he had approached this like this. If he actually wanted to be with her then he had no reason for the uncertainty.

"Do you think I could make you happy?" She felt all of her uncertainty and self confidence issues roll out. Knew that some of it was visible but this time didn't try and hide it. He just smiled at her and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Pretty sure you are more than I could want little witch. More than I deserve too." He made that sound like an admission and she frowned.

"You don't see yourself clearly." Tentatively, she took a step towards him and watched his hands come out of his pockets then flicked her gaze up to his. There was something on his face that made her feel a bit more confident. Many things showed on his suddenly expressive features. His cheeks were a little bit pinker than usual and this time it was him who bit his lip. Then he reached for her and in one movement picked her up and sat her on the table he had been leaning on. It brought her closer to his height and he just held her to him. Head cradled gently but firmly against his shoulder and she relaxed into him. Letting her arms wrap around his waist and then pressing herself against him. Slowly her legs wound around the back of his thighs and she heard a gruff sound come from him.

Unable to get closer and unwilling to break the moment she didn't ask what. Just stayed there and eventually the hand holding her head relaxed and ran down her back, cupping her thighs and pulling her flush against him. This time she understood the sound as their bodies lined up through their clothes and she couldn't help her small wiggle.

"Little witch." The tone was part warning and part amused and she smiled into his shoulder. They stood there and just held each other for a while. She had no idea how long.

"Can we go upstairs and do this on the couch?" She asked eventually. Wanting to be more comfortable and in a more personal part of her home, she felt him nod and his hair brushed her cheek. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Assuming he would let go of her and she would walk, she was a bit surprised when his hands gripped her thighs and he started toward the stairs. She just smiled and held on, not fearing she would fall or feeling too heavy.

Lev was waiting at the top of the stairs and after a long look at them he meowed and flicked his tail before walking away. As he sat on the couch and rearranged her on his lap she thought maybe he wanted to say something. She leaned back a bit and forced herself to meet his eyes.

"You sure little witch?" She nodded and his mouth was on hers before she could make another movement. For minutes she kissed him back and then he broke it off.

"Whatever you are thinking about, stop it." He wasn't angry but questioning.

"It's my magic." She answered, biting her lip. She had been holding it together so it didn't do whatever she could feel it wanting to do. He just looked his question and then at her lips. She didn't know how to explain.

"I want to kiss you. More than that I want you to kiss me and think about nothing else." He sounded as if he felt he was being very reasonable.

"I don't know what it will do exactly." She was looking at his lips and half hoping he would say yes.

"Kiss me witch." The tone made her core clench and she groaned just a little before leaning back down and kissing him. When his tongue met hers, she released a little bit of her mental hold over the magic she usually let be free around her, and when nothing happened she smiled into the kiss and tilted her head deepening it. As his tongue slid against hers, in a way that made it hard for her to keep still, she heard his deep groan and felt his body jerk. At that she tried to pull away, but he threaded his hands in her hair and she felt what had earned such a reaction. It was slight but his magic pulsed against hers, near the hands that were on her waist and she let out a whimper.

When the kisses slowed and they were both panting, she pressed her face into his shoulder. All of her felt tingly with want and the thumb that was brushing up and down her side was close enough to her nipple to keep it tight and hoping for a slip. All she wanted to do was plant herself on his clothing clad erection and roll her hips. Surely it wouldn't take much to push her over. She felt nearly upset with how badly she wanted him. Because she knew that even if they could, it wasn't the right time. He must have felt the same because he didn't push for anything either. Eventually she decided to speak. Her eyes were getting heavy and she didn't want to make any assumptions.

"Are you going home?" She asked. Her voice was a bit husky with tiredness and her emotions.

"Can we sleep together. Are you okay with that?" His voice sounded tired too, and relaxed. She smiled slightly.

"Down here?" She asked, taking off her hoodie. She would be fine with it, but her bed would be even better. At the moment she didn't really want him to leave and would rather sleep in her clothes if that was the choice. Her couch was huge and basically a bed anyway. He didn't answer and she tilted her head up so she could see his face. Without thinking she ran a finger over his stubbled cheek and bit her lip.

"I don't want to push anything." He muttered and she smiled gently. Understanding. If he really did want her, felt half of what she did then it was a mirror of her own thoughts.

"I will happily sleep here on your chest or in a similar position in my bed." Her cheeks pinked but she wasn't really embarrassed. He grinned and sat her up before gesturing her to lead the way. Before she walked out of the room he threaded their fingers together and met her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what he was asking her, but she nodded and waited for him to indicate he had come to a decision. His fingers tightened and she took that as confirmation he was staying, so she led him up the stairs. Today had been a bit of a rollercoaster but she would take it.

Author's Note: Finally! its finally here. Thanks for reading along everyone!

-Maybenotahufflepuff


	51. Chapter 51

When he felt the warmth against his side move he wasn't sure exactly what was going on and then he felt it, her magic, and his eyes snapped open. Blinking into the darkness of her predawn bedroom, he realised it was his little witch turning over and nuzzling into his side. When she pushed his arm out of the way with her eyes closed he chuckled lowly and lifted it out of her way briefly. Then, he pulled her tight to him with his other arm, watching her nose scrunch before she blinked once and then he waited for a second before they opened. Her eyes were about six inches from his and in the dark they looked darker than the golden whiskey colour they usually were.

"You're here." It was clear she wasn't awake yet and it was as good as he thought it might be, waking up with her, watching her come awake in his arms. Happy to be there if her lazy smile was genuine.

"Yeah." He could see her now, and hear a bit of the wonder that had been in her voice, in his own.

"Time is it?" She closed her eyes and burrowed her head back into him. Reaching for his wand, he cast a silent tempus and blinked at the 6:28am that glowed in the dark. She groaned in what he thought was a negative way and for a moment they lay there. Then her wand buzzed and he understood. Six thirty wake up.

"I'd rather stay here." She sounded as if she felt bad saying it and he grinned. She loved her studies and most mornings she was the most alert and eager of the four at the table.

"Oh no. I won't be the reason for that or they would remove me from the situation." They both laughed and then he knew he would have to go. What to say.

"Dinner tonight? What day is it? It's Thursday and I have dinner with the girls. If I cancel they will demand answers and snoop." She sounded certain and he wondered if every morning would begin with smiles. Probably not but he would enjoy this one.

"After?" If she had suggested tonight then he didn't feel like he was being so pushy.

"After." She agreed. She started to move as if she was going to get up and he held her for a moment. She stilled and waited.

"You'll say no. To whoever asks you out today." Most of the usual uncertainty he felt was absent and he didn't phrase it as a question but she didn't blow it off.

Again her finger traced his unshaven cheek and she met his eyes. Openly. Internally he groaned at the affection he could see and the bit of wanting that was there too. Whatever made her cheeks colour right then, he wanted to know exactly what it was.

"I'm seeing someone." Her voice was serious even as she grinned at him and rubbed her nose along his rough cheek. Then she kissed him gently and rolled away. This time he let her go and stared at her ceiling as the door to her en-suite clicked shut.

Thinking that he wanted to say something first. Felt like he should speak to both wizards they see everyday, he followed her lead and rolled out of her bed. Rabastan was on the couch and sat up when he came through the floo. No words but a broad grin that he tried not to return. Eventually he just accepted the shoulder punch and walked into his room. Standing there for a moment he looked around. He liked this room. His little witch had never been in here, well, since he had moved in. It made it somehow less comfortable and he determined to change that and spend less time in this bed.

As he walked down the trail towards the cabin a half hour before she usually showed up he wasn't sure exactly what to say. It hadn't gone particularly well yesterday, not having a plan. The witch should have sent him packing.

The door opened and Yaxley stood there with curiosity on his face. At first he didn't understand but then he heard the Russian coming up behind him. He had just happened to arrive as Dolohov came back from wherever he often went in the mornings.

As they all sat at the table and he appreciated the smell of breakfast cooking he decided to just spit something out and take whatever came. His mouth opened and he looked up just as Yaxley's voice broke the silence.

"She said yes then." He met the purple gaze and then gave a single nod and tried to hold in the grin that wanted to show on his face.

Solemn faces looked at him and he began to wonder what exactly would happen. Then mischief flashed in those same eyes and he heard the three knocks of the witch herself. Early. He rolled his eyes at Yaxley's amusement and watched Dolohov watch the door.

"Morning all." Each older wizard got a different glance before she smiled at him and asked what was for breakfast. Nothing more was said in relation to the shift in dynamics.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

"Harry. It's not you. Well it's not you personally. I don't think he hates you or doesn't want us to spend time together." Hermione tried to keep calm and answer each accusation he friend threw her way.

"He doesn't want me to know then. What you can do." His voice sounded as frustrated as his face showed.

"That's not it either. He hasn't once said I couldn't show you or tell you anything. He knows you knew about our lessons before he got out. More than anyone else anyway." Really, she didn't know how to answer and that was most of what was frustrating her friend. She understood his frustration. If he had been avoiding something, but not saying he was, the situation would be the same but their roles reversed.

"Tell me why then." Here it was. The first question instead of accusation, she could have taken. This was what she had wanted to avoid in the first place. She hadn't broached making a deal to Yaxley or Harry but both times she had brought up telling Harry or asking him for a vow Dolohov had shut her down. Without a word but she got the message. Not her business, leave it. Part of her still agreed with that but if she could do it without their involvement then he couldn't be too upset about it. She hoped.

"I know what your vows to the Auror Corps say and what your personal vows to the Ministry say. You have the right to professional nondisclosure. Other than not reporting my theft have you used it?" She had encouraged this, using Sirius' fugitive status as an example at the time. She hadn't had anything in mind specifically but didn't want Harry to ever be obliged to do something against his conscience. Nervous of vows after Snape too and all the mess around Riddle.

"A few small things here or there. Unofficial warnings." He had calmed down almost completely as soon as her tone of voice became her scheming one, as he called it.

"Would you be willing to take a vow with me? I promise that I will dissolve it myself if I think public safety is being affected." She met his eyes and let him see her certainty. His mind was turning over her words and thinking them through. He was much better at thinking further than the next step now, growing up and his career had done what people's verbal prodding could not, in their teenage years.

"With you, yes." He agreed. They would need a bonder.

"Who can bond for us?" He voiced her next problem.

She bit her lip and only one name came to mind. One who might do it. Rabastan wouldn't, he didn't like to make choices for others.

"If he won't do it then we will have to come up with something else and it won't be for this puzzle or whatever Luna is watching." She warned him. Not wanting a repeat of this. Luna had sent Harry a letter asking if he wanted to meet up and go with her to watch Hermione. Why the witch thought he had been invited Hermione didn't know. Usually she wouldn't make a mistake like this and that made her wonder if it was one. She didn't have time to sort that out right now. She only had half an hour before she was supposed to meet Susan and Astoria.

He nodded, a bit reluctantly and she walked to the floo. Waving her wand instead of calling out Rabastan's floo address, she waited with her head in the fire. Not sure if he had been going home. She heard his voice calling, asking who was there and didn't let the grin form. Floo was a bit gross.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Her tone would tell him that it wasn't for fun and his face as he jogged into the room showed his question. She just shook her head and waited. He said he would follow and she pulled her head out of the floo.

"Going to tell me how you do that?" She just grinned and shook her head. Keeping a few things from him was just for fun. She smiled at Rowle when he exited the floo and noticed him stiffen slightly at Harry's presence. They would have to work this out on their own and it wasn't what they were there for.

"We need a bonder and you are my only choice." He met her eyes and she could see the question. She let a slightly manic grin flash across her face and he clearly got the message. Then he let his question cross his face and his consternation. She just met his eyes squarely, she would take no risks.

Eventually he nodded and they both turned to Harry who was watching them with unconcealed interest.

"After this I have to go so no questioning today, okay?" She checked that Harry agreed and laid out the terms. Both nodded their agreement and began the vow.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

"Can we not come here for a bit?" Hermione asked after a discreet groan. The Malfoys, Warringtons, and Theo were headed towards the three witches and the younger men all had their eyes on her. All of them did. It was only the younger three that made her uneasy though. Theo was the only one who seemed to have a genuine smile on his face that wasn't predatory.

"Hermione, it's lovely to see you. Astoria and Miss Bones, I hope you are enjoying your evening." Narcissa spoke in proper but friendly tones. The glance Hermione got was a clear apology and she grimaced internally. Narcissa didn't think that this would go well, Hermione just wasn't sure why.

Back a little bit straighter, she stood. Kissing Theo on the cheek she asked about his latest deal and if he was ready for her to introduce him to a pretty witch. He didn't blush but seeing that expression meant maybe one day soon and she smiled genuinely.

"Draco, it's good to see you." She smiled and then really smiled genuinely when he grinned at her. It felt like weeks since she had seen such a genuine smile from him.

"It's good to see you Hermione. How is your indentured servitude?" Unlike the last time he had used such a dig, this time it was clearly in good fun. She grinned and turned her nose up.

"My servitude is not indentured, it's contracted. Thank you very much." They all laughed at her silliness and she and Draco shared a grin. It felt so good. She couldn't help her smile at Theo, including him in their fun. Warrington decided to step into their moment and even Theo's warning glance didn't stop him.

"Don't I get such a greeting Hermione." Cassius had reached for her hand and she stiffened. Unsure exactly of how to respond.

"It's for close friends only Warrington. Maybe one day." She didn't drop her smile but cooled it several degrees.

"Say you will join us this evening." At this her smile dropped. She gestured to the two witches speaking with their mothers.

"I am here with company." If he knew her, he would have known that her tone indicated he was on thin ice and retreat was wise. Lucius was several feet away and broke off his conversation with some acquaintances at the sound of it. He recognized it, having heard it several times on their visits.

"I'm sure they won't mind. It's a good opportunity for you." Hermione took a step back and lifted her chin. She tried to keep her magic from reacting too forcefully and appreciated it when Lucius rested a hand gently on her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze.

"I will sort this out Hermione. No need for you appear in more articles than already will feature this young man's faux pas in the morning." His words brought her back to their public location and audience. The privacy charms only worked when seated at the tables.

She didn't make her scan of the people avidly watching them obvious but knew they would indeed make the papers. Romilda Vane was in the far corner.

"I hope you all enjoy your evening. Thanks for the enjoyable dinner ladies." Hermione grabbed her bag and left probably far too much money on the table.

Before she made it to the door she heard her name and hoped she was wrong about the person calling her loudly in the silent restaurant.

"Don't leave. Your fame is something we can deal with. Come and eat with my family and the Malfoys. Your little friends can come, if that will change your mind." She wasn't going to say anything. Just turn around and walk away but then he grabbed her wrist. Instantly she silenced him and put her most dangerous smile on her face.

She took the step to bring them closer together and could see Theo, Draco, and Lucius heading for her. All in different directions and the glimpse of their faces that she caught, showed some concern for this situation. Probably for the young man's bodily health. It would be fine.

"Warrington. I have been polite. You have made several offers that I have politely declined. Your insults towards my good friends would have been enough to ruin your chances, if you ever had any. I have absolutely zero interest in being anything other than a polite acquaintance of yours. I wish you the best in your future. Do. Not. Touch. Me. Again." The last was said very quietly. She shot the three men who had almost reached them a small smile and turned back to the door. Releasing the spell on him as she turned.

She froze in both surprise and rage when his hand fell onto her shoulder. For a second she didn't turn or react, just tried to reign in her temper, which was on a hair trigger.

"Hermione, I'm sure that we can come to some agreement. You've turned down Malfoy and everyone that has asked, I figured I might be what you've been holding out for." Hermione had rarely been more insulted by a stranger. At least as an adult.

"What I want is none of your business all you need to know is that it isn't you." She spoke quietly but let her magic crackle.

"I warned you about touching me." With that she let her magic sting him and moved out of his reach.

"What a bitch. You are a handful witch." He was angry and embarrassed. That wasn't her fault though.

"Not your handful though." With that she pushed out the door and watched the men who had been coming to her rescue surround him and force him to be quiet.

A lovely evening with the girls, ruined. A public scene and attempted humiliation. Basically just another day. As she made it to the apparition point, she felt defeated.


	52. Chapter 52

When she apparated into her silent house she wanted to blast something. This was supposed to be over. Then she let out an undignified snort and turned to the floo. She needed to vent.

"The Rookery." Luna's round kitchen was empty and a quick charm showed no humans in the dwelling. For a moment she considered going to Harry but Astoria should have first call on his time and energy. Hermione was sure that her friends were livid and they hadn't escaped when she did.

Back in her own home she decided to shower and change, then see if anyone was about. While she lathered herself it occurred to her that she had a person. Her own person whose energy and time she should have first call on. That said, it wasn't really something she felt comfortable ranting to him about. They would talk about it she was sure, and she wanted to. But first she wanted to be able to let her frustration out. Decision made she pulled on jeans, applied her hair potion and then braided it quickly. The long heavy tail was wet but she didn't care. Five minutes or so in the cold wouldn't hurt her.

As she crunched down the slightly frozen path she wondered if this wasn't okay. Just coming here without an academic reason. She stopped and after shivering for a moment she cast some warming charms and stuck her hands in her pockets. Leaving now wouldn't solve the problem. Dolohov knew she was here, would have felt the wards. Leaving now would mean questions. A tempus charm showed it was half past eight in the evening. Not an inappropriate time, for these men. Still, they could have guests or something.

Pulling out her coins she sent a message. 'Not important. Can leave.' Then she waited for a moment.

'By all means. Y.' She chuckled slightly at the more flamboyant of the two wizards and began walking. Usually she was thinking about what she would do that day. This time she didn't have that to occupy her thoughts.

They were different than she would have thought before spending so much time with them. They were a unit, in a way unique, in her experience. Their ability to understand a glance or gesture was nearly mythical to her. Watching them was a lesson in friendship. When to push and when to quietly support. It was a shame Yaxley wouldn't get the credit he deserved, officially, for his part in her apprenticeship. Magically Dolohov was her mentor but the other wizard was just as involved in her studies and with her personally. More so in the latter part. Or he was a bridge that allowed more than strictly magical learning and growth.

Remembering why she was here, she smoothed her magic as much as possible. Dolohov didn't deserve her agitation leaking over to him.

Three knocks and Yaxley beckoned her to enter. As was usual when she wasn't expected or something else might have happened, she was scanned minutely when she entered and a mini scan of her magic was given. He would know she wasn't serene but that she wasn't distraught either. Yaxley looked interested once a glance from his companion assured him she was alright.

"What brings you here? Didn't you have dinner plans?" No sarcasm, only his ever present desire to know everything.

"I didn't think before coming and then knew you would know." It wasn't well worded but it was understandable and she thought the slight head shake meant that was of little significance. He gave another slight jerk toward the chair she liked in the corner and she sat in it. Spelling her boots off and curling her legs up. She let out a huff and then started speaking.

"This will definitely qualify as chatter so my apologies. I'm frustrated and angry. I know it was wrong and naive to think that once I wasn't working in the public eye or deliberately being a public figure, that things would be better. For me personally. I don't like it and never have. The way people seem to think what I do or say or even wear is their business. Why do people think they understand my actions or what I think. Even what I feel. It's ridiculous and it seems worse than ever. I try and ignore the papers, don't even read most of the rubbish. Still." She broke off and watched the two exchange another glance and was a bit surprised when Dolohov spoke.

"Nevazhnyy." She nodded her agreement. It was unimportant, of little consequence. Except today it had made a difference.

"That's true but it is more relevant when it affects your actual day to day life. What happened at dinner?" Yaxley asked.

"Dinner was good. An hour and a half of chatter and Ministry gossip. Harry is entertaining us all with his pursuit of Astoria. We were having an after dinner drink when the Malfoys plus Theo of course, and the Warringtons headed in our direction. Draco wasn't bad and I always love to see Theo. Narcissa gave me a look that meant trouble ahead. Warrington told me to leave my friends and eat with them. I told him off as politely as I could. Anyway, I nearly made it to the door and he grabbed my wrist, then after I lifted the silencing spell he disregarded my warning and grabbed my shoulder. Not hard." The last was added in response to the absolutely irate looks on the men's faces.

"I'm fine really. I let my magic zap him and left. Before I did though he called me a bitch and a handful. In public. Loudly. The whole thing will be in the papers. Romilda Vane was there." The last part would have been whined if she was in front of anyone else but she let only some of her hopeless feelings out in front of these two. A dark glance asked a question and Yaxley answered it.

"Stupid vapid reporter for Witch Weekly." Dolohov nodded and still looked unhappy. She hadn't meant to upset him at all. Yaxley looked thoughtful though.

"Aside from removing or altering the young Warrington so you won't have this particular problem again, I am unsure a solution exists." She nodded. There wasn't one and she hadn't been looking for one.

"Let's save that for those that deserve it." They shared a moment of remembrance about what they had done to the wizards trying to ruin Sabrina. Complete with devious and mean smiles. Dolohov made a sound she thought was a scoff

"It was our special moment. Don't be jealous." Hermione didn't laugh but had to stifle the giggle and got a glare for it. Not an angry one though, she could tell.

"I was so frustrated and angry and just needed to talk about it." She was already feeling better.

"You are a handful witch." Yaxley offered and she let her knowledge and exasperation at that truth show.

"If I'm so bad then why chase me?" She put in. Both in spite and as a real question. Both men seemed to take it as a question.

"Unikal'nyy." Unique. She nodded and thought about that. Perhaps it was the nicest thing he had ever said to her. Carefully she masked that thought, if it showed he might bolt or close up.

"You don't need them. Aren't chasing them. As far as they know, as far as I know, you haven't chased a wizard. Nor have you been captured, to their knowledge." He looked as if this was clear to him and she thought it over.

"A prize." She put in. It wasn't a question but she wasn't certain he meant it as it sounded to her.

"A wife. Of course I didn't lose my head, we were busy, the rites and other things were going on then, but our peers were barely functioning in the quest for the best. Some got lucky, like Lucius. Narcissa deciding to choose for herself to escape Rodolphus was his best stroke of luck to date. There were duels, those were entertaining." He seemed as if these were fond remembrances. Hermione was appalled.

"I had always thought he was a millstone holding her down. Lestrange. Merlin." It was unimaginable. She didn't think that Narcissa Black would have done it.

"She'd have killed him first." That thought came out almost by accident and she was a bit surprised by Dolohov's rough chuckle and slight nod of agreement. Yaxley laughed outright.

"Yes. Is the hopeful suitor scenario a common cause of your discomfort?" He asked her. His eyes scanning her, trying to see what they might see. "I'd imagine it is." The last was said in a dry voice. She didn't blush. Probably would have if she thought that more than the very occasional one had any interest in who she was.

"My name maybe." She shrugged. It was true. Harry had the same problem. Others too. Even after the war Draco and Theo had issues with this. He didn't agree with her, not completely and they exchanged a glance.

"You're right. Not relevant anymore." Hermione marvelled again at their ability to seemingly read each other's minds.

"Well since you won't hide, it's just carry on and experience bouts of rage and frustration. I'll think up some discreet spells, ones not common, for you to use in the future on men such as this. I am sorry to say that it is not likely to disappear." She tilted her head and looked her horrified question. "Probably not no. Some will always think you aren't happy or that they will be better for you." He shrugged his inability to change the situation and she nodded glumly.

"I'll look forward to the spells and whatever else you think might make this slightly less like wearing a horsehair coat." Her tone was dry and she put her boots on and stood. Now she blushed a little bit couldn't quell it.

"Thank you. I needed an adult to talk to and you were nearly as good." She teased Yaxley and he smiled softly at her.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." She let herself meet Dolohov's eyes and without all of her feelings on show, tried to show him how grateful she was. For him and for all he did for her. A slight nod was her dismissal and she hoped it wasn't naïveté that prompted her to think he understood. Turning to the door she was halfway out when his voice caused her slight pause.

"Ten Malyshka." She turned and smiled back at them then closed the door softly. She began to jog when she was halfway to the apparition point. It had only been about half an hour in there so it was only ten after nine. Maybe her wizard was around. She grinned stupidly at the thought and spun home.

He was here. She could feel his magic and followed it to the kitchen. He was looking out the window and she looked at him for a moment. In her kitchen. Broad shoulders in a tight black t-shirt and comfortable looking pants. In that moment she wanted to hug him from behind and decided to do just that. Since she could. Usually she thought that and then chastised herself for her unattainable wants. Today it wasn't something she couldn't have. He heard the apparition chime surely so knew she was there. Why hadn't he turned. Suddenly she felt much less certain.

Walking slowly toward him she noticed his shoulders tense and frowned. She wanted to use his first name but hadn't yet and didn't want this potentially uncomfortable moment to ruin that for her.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly. Wrapping her arms around her own chest, she leaned against the counter behind him. Close but not in his personal bubble. Incase he didn't want her there.

"I don't know little witch. Is it?" His voice sounded tired and a bit tight. She frowned and decided this was stupid. She pushed his shoulder until he made room for her to walk around him. So she could see his face. There wasn't much there.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean." She admitted. Finally his eyes met hers and she couldn't quite sort out what was there.

"Are you okay?" His question surprised her a bit and she nodded. Of course she was.

"Potter seemed to think you wouldn't be and he expected you." He added. She nodded in understanding. They hadn't made a time to meet after her dinner but he must have been here when Harry floo'd looking for her. Presumably after hearing about it from Astoria. She let a small grin leak out and he looked a bit puzzled.

"It's a small world. That you know already. I've only been home an hour or so. I needed to vent and was in a mood so I didn't want to unload on you. Once I remembered that I could do that. Just talk to you because I want to." She let her feelings about that onto her face and enjoyed the softening in his expression. He reached for her hand and she felt herself relax a bit at the contact and his initiation of it.

"The cabin. I wanted an adult. Harry is too close to it and lives the same way. People are more respectful but it's still there. I was livid about Warrington and didn't want to rant about him to you. I'm calm enough to talk about it now, if you want to." She offered. He was looking her over carefully, trying to judge the truth of her words. He nodded then and she could feel his body relax beside her.

"Can you hold me, for a bit?" She felt stupid for just asking for that. He looked surprised and then nodded.

"Where?" He asked and she wasn't sure. A shrug. He raked her with his gaze and then reached up and wrapped her braid around his fist until he had her head in his hand. He groaned lowly and she looked up at him. The heat in his eyes made her knickers wet and her whole body flush with awareness.

"Little witch. Don't look at me like that." He wasn't upset but he was serious. She was a bit surprised. She felt her face heat and he spun her around so her back was to him and buried his face in her neck.

"It's so hard. I'm so hard and want to see you. See your face flush and if your eyes will glow like I've fantasized about. Your little fingers on me and those eyes." He trailed off and she couldn't help the small whimper of sound at his words. He sounded like he meant them too. When she wiggled slightly, wanting to turn around he just held her hips and breathed slowly. His thumb rubbing soothing circles on her hip and she obeyed his request to be still.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked. Kissing her neck gently and not rubbing his hardness into her, though she could feel it against her lower back. He was so tall and she so short. Her questioning sound must have been decipherable or their minds were in the same place.

"I don't want to rush it. It would be good right now. I don't know how to explain." He sounded a bit frustrated and a bit plaintive, it made her smile.

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" She asked, with a coy tone and he squeezed her against him in response.

"Little witch. You better behave yourself or this will end in a spanking." His tone was teasing but she felt the slight shift as he rocked against her.

"Let's go to bed. You can tell me what the tosser said. That should help the current situation." His voice was a bit dry as she laughed at his obvious predicament. Hers too. It seemed a bit over the top to just want to strip him and beg him to touch her. She turned around and faced him. Letting herself really look at him, she felt herself blush hotly at the thoughts in her mind.

Once they were in bed and she was considering how unwise taking off her shirt would be he spoke.

"Tell me what happened little witch. Then tell me why you didn't come directly to me, instead." He wasn't demanding, just requesting she share. It was a bit surprising to her, his interest.

"I was mostly upset because I stupidly thought that it would get easier after I wasn't the Ministry Darling. They don't have a claim on me, none of them but they keep on. Then Warrington. I don't know what twisted list of qualifications he wants in a wife but he, and his mother, have decided I fit the bill. It was infuriating. He basically chased me out a restaurant and." She stopped mid sentence. Unsure of what to say.

"Say it. Whatever it is. Better you than the bloody papers." He felt tense under her and she felt badly.

"He grabbed my wrist and then after a warning my shoulder. Both times it was to stop me from leaving." Tense did not begin to cover the state his torso was in. His hands on her hips hadn't tightened but they were still and Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to get up if she tried. That was fine as she didn't want to.

"You're not hurt?" His voice was low and contained a bit of gruffness.

"No." With that she looked up at him. Deciding she would tell him why she didn't go directly to him. Quickly she filled him in on her thought process.

"So you wanted to be calmer, when you talked to me. So I wouldn't get so upset?" She thought about his question.

"I don't know. Yes and no. I don't know how you might react to something like this. Unlike others, you seem to know I can take care of myself." She was musing thoughtfully and enjoyed his low laugh and how it rocked her on top of him. Gods his face was handsome.

"I've got a question, about the convoluted world you were born into. Narcissa offered a dinner party when the second Russian was there. Trying to get her to leave me alone. Will it still have to happen?" The thought of being seated at a table and having to put up with him was daunting and uncomfortable.

"Yes. If she knows though, and doesn't want you to be miserable for some reason, she will invite others and seat you separately." He didn't sound happy about this and she just nodded slowly. Then let herself begin kissing his chest through his shirt.

Wiggling up until she could reach the bare skin of his neck and biting gently.

"Can I kiss you now?" Her voice was a bit breathless and she would have been embarrassed if the look in his eyes wasn't as filled with desire as she was sure hers was. His hands clamped on her waist and held her still. His breathing had changed and he was panting slightly.

"Little witch. Hermione. I don't." He groaned as she wriggled and pushed against him. Trying to reach his mouth.

"I won't molest you I promise." She was wheedling and could hardly believe her own words and he laughed again at her choice of terms.

"I want you to. That's the problem." He didn't sound upset but he did sound conflicted. She made herself be still.

"Alright, I won't push anything. I'm not asking for sex either. Just...I want to be close to you." If they were going to give this a shot, and she really wanted it to be a fair chance, then she would have to be honest with him.

"I don't trust myself." He wasn't looking at her but had given an equally honest answer. Thinking about that she wondered what they could do about this. Eventually it wouldn't be a problem.

"Is it that it's been a long time? That's my problem I think. I've waited for what feels like forever to be able to touch you. Even look at you when I want to." Her blush rose but she kept her eyes on his face. Wanting to know what he was thinking and feeling.

"Hermione...Fuck... No sex... I won't... Can I touch you?" His eyes were closed and his hands still weren't moving. She felt a bit concerned about his level of tension. Not wanting to answer until she could see his eyes, she waited.

Eventually he shifted and then opened them. The bright blue met hers and then they were all over her face and the exposed parts of her chest. When they met hers again she gave a nod and then a huff as he flipped them and pinned her hand above her head with one hand.

Then his mouth was on hers and all her thoughts scattered. For minutes she was kissing him and letting him nip at her neck and jaw. She lost her patience and wanted to touch him so she let her magic do it. The push of him against her core was delicious and she couldn't help the moan. It felt so good.

"Little witch, I'm going to make you come. Can I? Fuck." That was in response to her rolling her hips and wrapping her legs around his.

"Will you let me return the favour." She asked, breathless and nearly hoping he would break his own promises.

"Merlin witch. Yes. If I make it." Then his hand was gone from her wrists and he was holding her hip with one hand and her breast in the other. Teasing her nipples and slowly working his way down. By the time his hot breath traced the seam of her knickers on her inner thigh she thought she might combust right then. Never had she felt so much of anything while a man touched her. There was no use of magic just them and her feelings for the wizard between her legs.

"You smell so good." Then he licked her through her knickers and she couldn't keep in the keening sound. He growled in response and then the hand that had been tweaking her nipples moved down her body and she began to pant. Pulling her knickers to the side, he traced a finger down her slit and then touched his tongue to her clit. She bit her lip and tried not to scream.

"Little witch. That's it. Come for me." And then she was climbing the precipice as his fingers and nimble tongue encouraged her. Finding the angle inside her that made her buck and then it was his hand only on her and he was watching her face. It was a bit embarrassing but she didn't really care. When he slid a second finger in and flattened his thumb on her clit, it took two thrusts before she broke on him with a sound close to a sob. He watched her and kept his hands on her. Still, but there and feeling her.

When she opened her eyes, expecting heat and eagerness for her to have a go, she was a bit surprised. His gaze was soft and when he gently pulled his fingers out of her there was no grin. Not any other sign of their usual love of beating the other.

She released her fingers from his hair and laid a palm against his cheek. Wondering why, if he felt all this, it seemed to be more than she had expected, he hadn't acted or something. Why not just tell her that he wanted her. Another time though. She could feel him hard against the skin above her knee and wanted a turn.

"My turn." She let a bit of her eagerness out for him to see and there was his slight grin but the look in his eyes shifted. His jaw hardened and she immediately put on a small pout. No way, she wanted a turn too.

It took a few minutes but when she sat on his thighs and watched his face while she pumped his erection between her hands, she knew it was worth it. His eyes were closed but snapped open when his body tightened and she knew he was going to come. Part of her wanted to wrap her lips around him but knew there would be time for that. As he covered her hands and some got other places she couldn't believe how hot that was. He waved his wand and cleaned them up before pulling her to him and wrapping her smaller form in his larger one. His breathing slowed and so did hers.

"Hermione." She waited a moment but nothing else came. He sounded so relaxed and she felt the same.

"Finn." She murmured and then allowed herself to fall into a comfortable sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

This time they walked to the cabin together. They had slept in until eight, had breakfast and then split to their respective homes and met at the first trail from the apparition points here. It was new and they grinned at each other before turning.

"You're going to tell them." He meant about the vow and she didn't pretend to misunderstand.

"Yes. Maybe it will be enough and maybe I'll be in trouble." She wasn't sure and that was clear in her tone. He just stepped closer to her and she smiled to herself. The usual three raps on the door and curt sound to enter.

As soon as she was there, with them, her thoughts of last night and this morning were easy to let go. She shifted in place and then sat down. Looking at the table she tried to decide what to say. Dolohov's curt order to speak brought her eyes up and she obeyed.

"Luna sent a letter to Harry, about them coming to watch me together. Having not been invited Harry responded as I would have expected. Luna doesn't usually make these sorts of mistakes so she did it on purpose. Why or to what end I don't know. She's been away but clearly plans to come tomorrow. For whatever that is. Anyway, Harry started asking me questions and I made a decision. He's under vow to me. With me. After the war I pushed him to hold out for professional nondisclosure so this was just to keep it between us. It's about my extra mentor." Her mouth snapped shut at the look on Dolohov's face. There was absolutely no sound.

Hermione made herself hold her masters gaze and not cower. She had been careful. There was nothing for her to apologize for. They needn't allow him to come even, but she had taken steps to make sure that everyone was safe.

"It's tight?" Her gaze shot to Yaxley as he questioned Rowle. The blond nodded and he too kept eye contact.

"Hermione?" He seemed a bit apologetic for asking but she did understand.

"I didn't use your name. Gave no information. If you choose not to let him come then I will arrange something for him separately and nothing will change. Except that I know that even if he finds out about you, somehow, then he won't overreact. He also won't feel compelled to make choices between his professional ethics and his personal ones." Still speaking calmly and with no defensiveness she finished and waited for a response.

"I was thinking we could duel today. A couple hours should be enough. Two against you?" Hermione wasn't sure what this meant for Harry but she nodded. Then looked her question.

"I don't think you deserve such a punishment. Thorfinn and I will suffice. He is checking the rune stones today." His eyes showed his knowledge of what that meant. It was sort of an assessment. A check on their stability and to see if the power levels were balanced.

This would distract her nicely from that. She let a small grin out and began compiling her strategies.

* * *

"Harry. Can we just go get a burger and chips at a pub?" They were standing in the posh street close to a french restaurant they had planned on trying out. His eyes scanned her and he nodded easily.

"Rough day?" He asked as they headed down a smaller street on the lookout for a ubiquitous English pub.

"Dueling and one of my rune stones failed." She admitted. He didn't say anything until they were seated in the booth of the small but clean looking pub and both had a frothy pint of lager in front of them. He was looking at her, waiting for her to begin but there was something in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. Triumph maybe.

"Before I tell you my news, what has that look in your eyes?" He blinked and she could see him try and blank his expression. She just laughed and raised a brow.

"Dinner. She said yes to dinner." He was nearly vibrating and she could see his excitement.

"Finally! She has been cracking like an egg and trying to keep up her front. Your assault was well orchestrated sir knight." He just grinned a bit smugly and she didn't blame him.

"When?"

"Saturday. Day after tomorrow." They shared a smile at his success and their hopes for happiness. Hermione really thought they could be great together.

"You lost a duel?" He asked as their food was dropped off.

"Yes. Two out of seven. Not bad for two against one. Neither one was trying to hurt me though, just incapacitate me. It's a different way to duel." They shared a look and she could see him considering.

"More like the Auror take down protocols then." He offered, trying to see if he understood the differences. She nodded.

"While I was doing that, he was checking my rune stones. One failed. It was the rose quartz and I wasn't sure that it was up to the others but I don't like to fail at anything." He agreed with an of course gesture.

"So that will take longer now. It means doing that stone again. I should have only had three left but now have four." Her petulance was mostly for show and they both laughed.

"I want to tell you Harry. I won't get to tell many people. Most we see everyday already know. I'm seeing Rowle." Her tone must have told him that it wasn't something casual.

"Seeing him?" He asked. All of his attention was on her and he was searching her face and bearing for clues. Such an Auror.

"Yes. I suppose he is my boyfriend? Suitor? None of that seems quite right for us. More than a boyfriend and I don't want a suitor. I'm an apprentice. That's enough." She mused as she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Have you been sleeping together then?" He asked. Seeming to think that this had been going on longer.

"No. Just the day the second Russian came. Still haven't had sex." Her confusion was clear at the beginning and a bit of whining at the end. He laughed.

"I just thought, you seem pretty sure about it. Or is he the one?" Harry asked and she tilted her head in question.

"You get a look every now and then, it's new since you quit the Ministry. At first I thought it was the magic but Luna said that more than just spell craft could hold your interest and that made me think. I don't see you with anyone outside of our circle so I just hoped it wasn't Dolohov and waited for you to give it away." His explanation made it sound as if that was all normal and she just smiled at her friend.

"He might be the first man I've wanted, like this. All of him. Mind, body, magic. I like him and like how he interacts with me. Doesn't coddle me too much, except when he thinks I need it. Understands my drive to learn and doesn't want me to be someone else. I knew he was attracted to me, but nothing happened. He's seen a few other witches before the Gala. Then nothing. I was surprised when he offered 'whatever I want' as a relationship. It wasn't eloquent and nearly led to a fight but we talked it out a bit and, well. He's what I want." Her chin came up at the end and she knew that she probably didn't need to stand her ground like this with Harry, but wasn't willing to let him think for even a minute that she didn't know what she was doing.

Those emerald eyes scanned her and then he grinned widely at her.

"Holy Hell. Hermione wants a wizard, enough to tell me to butt out. This is a first, I think." He was serious but kept his easy conversational tone. She wrinkled her nose and then grinned.

"Before I forget in my happiness and certainty. Or we start talking about yours again, you are to go with Luna tomorrow." No smile on her face now. A warning. He didn't show capitulation, but speculation.

"Please remember, these people are a part of my life. He is my master and the others are important to me." She knew that this would crack whatever issue he had been considering. If these people were hers, then he would treat them as such. He smiled a bit grimly and nodded.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked him, wanting to have some time with him that was just normal and happy. Tomorrow seemed a bigger thing than she was used to.

* * *

Thorfinn woke up and was disappointed that he was in his own bed. Of course, he had fallen asleep there alone, and knew that she wouldn't be here this morning. A few days of being able to be around her and already he wasn't happy that the choice had been taken from him. He had been at his sisters and she with Potter. It was late and both of them knew today was a big day. She hadn't talked about it much but several comments made around her and the presence of her friends was clue enough that this would be a bit different.

Yaxley had been grinning more than usual and he could see that also made the witch a bit unsettled. Thorfinn was glad he didn't know exactly what was coming, just the pieces being used. Deciding that even if this day would be different, everyone would still eat, he headed into the shower and then to the other cabin.

Rabastan was waiting by the apparition point and Thorfinn let his surprise show. He hadn't seen him this morning and didn't know he was coming with. A shrug told him that it was the way it was so he just shook his head and spun away.

Of course they were split up and he waited at the front door of the cabin for a minute before entering, the bastard was sitting smugly at the table and he just shook his head again. He was in a mischievous mood apparently. Four men sat in silence around the room and waited for a little witch to arrive. The number of plates and dishes on the table grew and he could see several were the little witches favourite.

Dolohov sat up straighter and he knew she was here. Then his posture relaxed again and that meant she was in his range. It was clear to him and Yaxley, but Rabastan watched with the same curiosity. When the rap at the door came Thorfinn could see that he understood what had been happening and he looked thoughtful.

"Morning, morning Rabastan." He seemed to warrant his own greeting as he wasn't a usual member of their morning ritual but her eyes were on Dolohovs as soon as they had all been assessed in a sweeping glance. Something passed and he could see her shoulders drop slightly and thought she was smoothing her magics out. Calming down. A slight nod indicated that she had succeeded and with that she turned her gaze to the rest of them. She grinned a bit reluctantly at the blatant excitement on Yaxley's face and smiled softly at 'Bas and then met his eyes.

He tried to keep his face even at the rush of things that showed. She was happy to see him, wanted to go to him but wouldn't display such things right now. Apology maybe, for her reluctance to open up to him here and before something she didn't feel ready for. It was all there and he merely stood so she could slide down the bench into her usual place. The small smile was thanks enough for his understanding and he basked in how it felt to be able to really communicate with her. Expect answers and get his own set of specific emotions and interactions.

When her fingers crept into his on the bench he didn't let the grin out but gave her a slight squeeze of reassurance and then passed her a coffee cup and was a bit surprised when Dolohov passed her the bottle of liqueur she liked. When they all looked at him he shot Yaxley a glance and the man grimaced and then rolled his eyes.

"Of course it would have been better for everyone if she wasn't keyed up. It's fine." He responded to whatever the look had said and Hermione just took the bottle and poured a healthy amount into her cup. Clearly this fell under the, he indicated I should so I will, category. Rabastan watched all of this with rapt attention and took small bites as he watched the play by play and nuances at the table.

She looked up and met his eyes for a quick moment and he wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she seemed to get it as she spoke.

"Full moon next week." She offered and only Rabastan didn't understand.

Nothing from her mentor and whatever his face said told her no decidedly. Her shoulders dropped and she bowed her head in acceptance. 'Bas caught his eye and raised a brow. He just nodded very slightly. This was routine.

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" 'Bas asked and they all looked at him, perhaps with the same slight surprise Thorfinn felt at his breaking into the tableau.

"Some. Not all of them." Yaxley answered seriously and eyed the other wizard for a moment. Rabastan nodded thoughtfully and then gave a carry on gesture.

The little witch had taken the moment of distraction to squeeze lemon juice onto a crepe, and add a probably indecent amount of clotted cream to it. She did this with scones too, though would eat them without it.

All the them watched her cut it and balance it on her fork before quickly popping it into her mouth, taking a long blink of appreciation. She shot a thankful grin to Yaxley in acknowledgement of the treat for her and the man just gave her a benevolent grin. It also meant that there wouldn't be instant action. No one would feed her like this and then expect her to be extremely active in the next half hour. She relaxed a bit and then peeked at Dolohov again.

Finishing his second poached egg and keeping an eye on all the eye contact being traded was interrupted by the gruff choking sound from the Russian. All eyes were instantly on him. They all watched his hand flip and then his chin tilt up minutely. She tensed and put down her fork. Immediately a scowl crossed his face she picked it back up and stabbed a piece of sausage before chewing it obediently. Then he gave her the nod she called the, if you must one. She wiggled and Rabastan laughed openly.

"What was just wheedled out of you?" All of them looked at him and the look on the witch's face was probably as appalled as his own. Never was any capitulation to be referred to or celebrated in the Russians reach. Yaxley just shook his head and gave him a disappointed look. His witch looked as if Christmas had been cancelled when she snuck another peek at her mentor and saw the look on his face. Then she pulled herself together and ate another piece of crepe.

When those whiskey eyes met his, he let her see his chagrin and gave her a nod. He would impart a few pertinent facts to his friend as soon as possible and she looked relieved. Then her eyes flicked to his lips quickly and she suddenly was all mischief. The little witch would be the death of him. This was her treat for her disappointment, he thought. Allowing herself to not focus for a few minutes. When her plate was clean and Rabastan was asking Yaxley about something to do with charmed books Dolohov spoke again.

"Malyshka. Sokhranyat." He could tell that she didn't immediately understand and he glanced at Yaxley in response to his questioning glance. He didn't know either.

"Today you mean?" She asked. Looking a bit put out that she needed the clarification. Her look of thoughtfulness showed she was close enough and finally Rabastan spoke.

"What did that mean?" He asked Hermione. She didn't like to translate very much but answered her friend.

"Reserve, or maybe conserve. Ration." She answered. Still looking at her coffee cup. Then she looked up and nodded at her master. The look on her face said she would do her best to be ready, for whatever it might be.


	54. Chapter 54

As Harry waited outside The Rookery, at precisely nine thirty in the morning, on a grey chilly day with Luna, he let himself think about what might happen today. When he had been getting angry about not being invited and then agreed to take a vow it hadn't really been important exactly what was going on. His best friend was doing things he didn't know about and now it turned out she was doing it with people he didn't know about either.

It had been unspoken while she was at the Ministry, his not asking questions. She told him things sometimes and usually when she had too, like the curse. Or needed his help, like the things she called magic sensing exercises. Learning to apparate together has been exciting. It felt good to be doing magic with her, that no one knew about. Like the old times. She had always tried to be a step ahead for him. A step ahead of him when she could manage it.

When she told him that she didn't want to come to their weekly dinners with Ron, he had panicked. Knowing that she was proposing the parole bill and that she planned to drastically change her life. When Hermione Granger decided to change things, she could make nearly anything happen. He knew. Had seen her do it. Done it with her too. There seemed to be a chance that he would be too much for her. Somehow be expendable in her quest for freedom. She had only used that exact word once when speaking of her quitting her job. There had been no real indication that she was trying to cut him out of her life.

Still he had wondered. Hermione was the closest thing he had to family. The person who had taught him that you could make a family. Build bonds, and be there for another person. Forgive their mistakes even. When he thought back to Hogwarts there were so many things he should have done. Things he should have said. Times he should have been there for her and countless times that he should have stood up for her.

He was determined to be the friend she deserved. That was the decision he had come to late last night as he lay in his bed and couldn't sleep. Whatever happened today. Whomever he met or whatever he saw, Harry would support her. That had been the only solution to him.

Hermione wasn't alone. Wasn't like him anymore. Well he had her, but she also had others besides him. When she had told him that Dolohov had met her at a field they knew, after she had been tailed, it was a shock. Not a pleasant one either. Even then, he could be rational and appreciate that when she needed him, the wizard had showed up. Probably not alone either, things were not as they seemed. Hermione hadn't known what was going on and set out to be able to figure it out. Of course, she had succeeded handily and he bemoaned the fact that she didn't want to come be his Auror partner. Maybe today would explain some of the drive she had that he didn't really understand.

He had never seen magic used in the way she spoke of it. How she knew who was coming, or the way she spoke of magic, as if it were something you could manipulate without the limits of spells and magic use as he understood them. As they had been taught at school. Hermione had viewed magic mostly the same way, until she found that paper. That paper had changed their whole lives. That sounded dramatic but without it many things wouldn't have happened and that couldn't be argued away. He had only argued with himself, trying to justify his dislike of the situation. The DA coins, their survival on the run. Even the refuge she took in learning, stubbornly refusing to bend when pushed or derided.

So much was wrapped up in this day. Not specifically the date, but the look he would hopefully get into the life of his friend. It was clear that few knew more than him. Even Luna knew different things, not necessarily more of them. Dolohov knew different things about his friend. Knew the witch instead of the woman, better than Harry himself did. It was humbling. Standing there he didn't feel impatient anymore and looked over at Luna.

Her light blue eyes were on his face and not absently or as if she could see things on him. They were direct and he wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed before. Whatever she saw made her relax a little bit and she shifted her weight and cocked a hip. Her turquoise sweater stood out in the gray landscape and her long mane of silvery hair flowed over one shoulder. He seemed to be surrounded by gorgeous witches. This one was like his best friend, just didn't see him that way. Which was all good with him, it made things more comfortable.

"I'm glad to see that you've realised the opportunity of today. That is why I wrote you." Luna was serious and he suddenly thought that if he hadn't calmed down, she wouldn't have brought him with her. The witch was an enigma to him, loyal to Hermione and even to Harry himself. He liked and trusted the witch. Didn't argue with a lot of what she said, the amount of things she was right about always made him wonder about the things he was sure she couldn't be.

"Since I've come to my senses, can we go now?" He let his wry tone speak for him and they both shared a small smile. Then she nodded and pulled out a coin. One of Hermione's and since he didn't feel his own heat up, it wasn't connected. Of course it wasn't.

The crack of apparition brought Rabastan Lestrange into view, and Harry let himself appraise the man. Cataloguing the changes and the mannerisms he could see. Then he filed it away for later and watched the two before him. Who clearly knew each other and Harry had his second epiphany of the day.

Luna Lovegood and Rabastan Lestrange was close. So much passed between them and the emotions was nearly palpable. Merlin's saggy socks. He blanked his face immediately of the giggle eyed expression it had certainly had and then waited for whatever this was to her to be over. A greeting surely and some words that didn't make sense at all.

Then they both turned to him and he felt out of place. Then Luna raised a hand to him and he walked over to her before taking it. She looked him over carefully and then to the wizard behind her.

"It is as good as it will be." She offered and it must have been enough for Lestrange, as he held his hand out for Luna's free one. Just before he was pulled away he thought that Luna's smile made him a little bit nervous.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip for a moment as Dolohov's attention was on Yaxley, and refused to meet Rowle's eyes again. She had nearly run to him, or cried, or laughed excitedly when she had last time. Something was going on and she didn't know what. It felt a bit like one of those game shows, where you agreed to something crazy and unnamed, then won money if you actually went through with it. She had seen a show like that on television when she was a child. Whatever they had been silently arguing about was settled with Yaxley walking away about thirty feet to stand with the blond wizard watching them. He smiled excitedly at her and winked. Winked at her. Merlin, maybe this was a bit how Harry felt before the Triwizard Tournament, like anything could happen.

"Malyshka." As usual that brought all of her attention to the wizard in front of her. The tone said pay attention, and she immediately began smoothing her magic and focusing her concentration. He waited until he judged her settled enough to continue. It was clear that he didn't like her erratic tendencies any more then during their first meeting years ago.

Then the look in his eyes changed and so did his posture. It wasn't dramatic but it was enough to tell her that it was time to begin. When she let her wand fall into her hand he immediately said a word in Russian.

"Nachat." Begin.

For a moment she just stood there and wondered what exactly she should do. Then a feather floated into her line of sight from the sky and she assessed it with one part of her mind while the other part questioned what the hell a feather had to do with anything.

Deciding the best she could do was figure out what it was, all of them were watching it, so it wasn't some stray feather, and the dull shimmering blue of what looked like an eagle feather wasn't normal. As she cast a third spell in rapid succession, she realised the second had told her what it was and she chastised herself immediately. The only instruction he had given her was to conserve her magic. She didn't look at him and knew he would have noticed. The best she could do was not make the same mistake again.

It was nearly to her, and even though she should have been able to get a sense of the direction it would take her from the fourth spell she shot at it, there was nothing and she knew that she would have to take it. Be portkeyed to wherever it might take her without any hint. As it got to head height she let some of her excitement out and reached for it. Meeting her mentors gaze as she spun around the magical object.

Darkness. Her first instinct was to use lumos but in a second she wondered. This was a challenge and those were never safe places for assumptions. For a second she stood still and then decided. She would light it to her alone. This bracelet was an excellent idea, one of those that benefited from the time it took to actually make it a reality.

One wand swish and suddenly she could see around her. Slowly and carefully she turned. This was new. The dangerous location part. She was on a stone pillar five feet wide and around her was what appeared to be an endless chasm for what looked to be three feet. The walls were stone blocks and tapered above her head. As she looked up she could see nothing but darkness and sensed great height. She shivered and then released her lip from its bite. Then she heard it. Rushing water. As she honed her senses with another ward on her bracelet she could tell that it was below her. It wasn't an endless chasm but something that could be filled with water. Water that would eventually rise around her.

So she couldn't stay here. She had only been here maybe thirty seconds and already wanted out. Then she looked around again and knew she would have to figure out how to get out. Then she grinned a little bit, unable to completely quell her adrenaline fuelled excitement. This explained Yaxley's grin. And they were watching her, she was sure. Harry and Luna too.

It was not as scary, knowing they were there and that this was supposed to be fun, sort of. All of them, the four of them anyways, enjoyed using magics and exploring their uses.

Several jets of light and two wards on her surroundings showed the basic outline of the task. The pillar had the most magic on it but it was tied to a trigger. Something has to happen first. The walls were the beginning and she took a minute to get the deciphering charms right and then when changing her vision didn't work she tuned the magic of the wards on the walls until it showed clear enough to read.

It was runes and so didn't make complete sense grammatically. Quest. Air. Movement. Those were separate and the rest required her to tune the wards magical pitch again and the first set blurred. This was a runic arithmancy question and she carefully read it twice. Then began using her wand to solve what she could in the first lines. The sound of the water stopped her from getting hung up and she only checked each step once. Then she had the variables or their representations. It wasn't what was needed to unlock whatever she was standing on so she tried two things before the sound of the water gave her an idea.

Knowing that actually spraying the walls would not be something Dolohov would condone, it was inelegant. She decided to try the moisture levels of the air. They had been working with climate wards in a few different areas. Keeping in mind her magic expenditure, she limited the area of the ward that basically created fog. A heavy one and then the could see the patterns on the stone blocks. They created a sequence and she did some calculations in her head. Using them as they were didn't work out so she tried mirror and then finally reverse. That was it and she could hear the water sloshing much closer now. As she filled the necessary variables in for the answer to the equation, she stared it for a moment before torrents of water began flooding down the walls.

Ignoring the rising water and dispelling the fog, she thought over her options and then decided she would try this and if it didn't work, she would try the harder way.

Using the arithmetic answer didn't give her the access point for the wards so she tried translating it to runic and was thankful when that worked. As the ward on the pillar opened, it lit and began to move like a wave. Without a thought she began searching through the moving magic with her own loose magic and could feel the points where magic swirled and made the whole motion one of cracking turbulent waves. It was disorienting and she knew that it wouldn't be as easy as just taking them out one by one. It would have to be all three at once. Just to make sure, she did a mental calculation and knew that the waves would get bigger if only two were moving instead of the pull each exerted on the other with the three of them. Without thinking any further, spray was hitting her pant legs from the water rising around her, she gathered enough to breach the resistance of the magic moving and not much more.

Then, waiting for the targets to reach the places they would need to be in order to be hit with the movement she intended, she spun slightly and directed her magical darts of power toward the moving targets.

There was no sound of the magics hitting each other but they glowed. Each one a different blue, from medium to navy and then the water stopped crashing down and filling up around her. It was quiet after the rush of water and she stood for a moment. Before a light above her alerted her to a falling feather. Another one and now she understood her instruction to conserve, there would be another. She smiled a bit and cast a drying charm on herself but nothing else. Incase it was cold, wherever it took her.


	55. Chapter 55

Thorfinn watched his witch's face as the feather slowly fluttered closer to her. Thoughts and feelings flowed across it differently when she was immersed in a problem and this was the most focused he had seen her, even since this whole thing began.

For a moment he thought back to the day he had brought her here and watched the two of them together. Some things had been clear but had no context. The witch who he had thought would submit to no one ever, willingly took veritaserum and answered the man's questions. How she had looked at him. With complete focus and an amount of trust and more evident, deference, that seemed very out of place. The last time he had seen these two interact directly had been that cafe years ago. It was a wholly different dynamic. The wizards curt words and dismissive attitude had not surprised him but the interest in her words and thoughts had been unexpected.

Yaxley had been the difference maker, he thought about that for a moment after she disappeared, how the Russian looked to his friend. The way Yax stepped in and spoke when Dolohov wouldn't. Made it more comfortable and even things like meals being all together and the way conversations flowed. It was as if he was a bridge between the Russian and others. Allowing more than the usually minimal exchange of words and still fewer thoughts or emotions.

As he waited for Dolohov to indicate they were leaving, he couldn't read what was said between the two anymore than usual but something passed between them and then the Russian disappeared with his usual quiet crack. Thorfinn shifted on his feet for a moment. Wanting to follow but he would need the wizard beside him for that. The look on his face wasn't revealing but his strange eyes showed more. Interest and maybe a bit of pensive thought. Knowing Yax wouldn't want to miss anything either, he just waited.

Then he touched a finger to the red quill in the other wizards hand and waited to spin to the ground. Portkeys had been set up for the two groups, Dolohov didn't need them, they were his wards they would be bypassing.

It was dark and the air felt damp and chilled. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, he scanned his immediate surroundings. Cloaked in black as usual, Dolohov stood at the edge of the platform they stood on and Thorfinn moved to be able to see over the edge. The man was looking down into what appeared to be a pit and he let the immensity of the magics used to create this puzzle impress him for a moment before speaking.

"Can you show me like before." Yaxley was standing on the Russians other side and though he didn't speak, the click of his tongue showed his impatience. The Russian made the same sound and wand movements as that day months ago and the magnified image of the little witch appeared before them.

Just then the other three that had been invited spun into being behind the three already there.

"Where are we?" It was Potter who spoke and Luna who answered.

"Underground or in a stone tower it seems. Watch, she doesn't know where she is anymore than we do." Her voice was less dreamy than usual and he pulled his gaze from his witch and looked at the other small group.

Potter stood, clearly uneasy with his surroundings and probably the company there. His eyes were on Yaxley and then they flicked to him. Something passed and he was dismissed in favour of him looking for his friend. Thorfinn gestured below them with a head tilt and Potter looked a bit surprised before walking to the platform's edge. Then he could see the image in the air and realised what was happening. His face immediately became intent as he watched the witch begin to manipulate the rune equation.

"Does she know we are up here?" He asked, much more quietly. Thorfinn waited for Yaxley to speak as usual and when he didn't, thought maybe he would have to perform his usual function of explaining what needed to be said.

"No. That we are watching though, yes." He answered in a normal tone. Indicating the witch couldn't hear them.

A few minutes passed in silence except the two slightly behind them whispering quietly to each other.

"You don't seem surprised by this." His hand gesture indicated the whole thing. The dramatic location and the witch's capabilities. He shrugged. That was a true observation.

"Is it filling up with water?" Potter sounded a bit alarmed and more than a little intrigued. His hum indicated his confirmation and when the witch began to be obscured by the fog he voiced his first question.

"Climate or the ward itself." He asked, knowing it would be Yax who answered.

"Climate first." The small shifts in Hermione's expression showed her completion of each step more clearly than what the audience could actually see.

"That impressed her." Potter murmured beside him and Thorfinn took a moment to appreciate that the wizard knew his witch well. Could read her and maybe could see more than he could. It wasn't pleasant but it was a bit comforting, that she had someone.

The water was rushing and the sound was very loud. Luna came closer and Thorfinn noted 'Bas remained right beside the younger witch.

Dolohov was perhaps the only one who didn't tense or make some sound when the ward on the pillar suddenly showed visibly as it opened, then became a near circle of magic that resembled cracking waves around her.

"Now." Potter said and Thorfinn wasn't sure what he meant until he realised that the other wizard couldn't see anymore than he could but was watching the witch's posture. He too could see her readiness but knew she wasn't ready quite yet.

"Now." He murmured as she tensed and then spun, the points of magic released from her free hand, not her wand. Then as they hit the moving mass there were three circles of blue that resembled targets, visible for a moment and then silence.

"Wow." Potter murmured and though he didn't speak, Thorfinn agreed. Now that it was over for the moment, he let himself survey her. She was fine, a bit damp but she quickly fixed that.

"Only one dead on. The lighter one showed about four inches off." Yaxley commented, as if they were observing an experiment.

"They were targets?" Rabastan asked, sounding as if he had only been holding in his questions by sheer force of will.

"Mmhm. Not important but a good indication for other things." Yax answered and then both men took a step back and the group of six waited. Half of them not knowing what they were waiting for.

"Prokhodimyy." Yaxley barked a laugh at the low word from his friend. He noticed that Potter looked at the wizard in a similar way that his witch sometimes did, when he laughed that way. Interesting. He noted that Yaxley too noticed this.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled with such effusive praise from you. I'm not sure the word passable has actually passed your lips." Thorfinn knew the look Dolohov shot him told his friend to be silent, and grinned with Yaxley at the man's reluctance.

"There." Luna said, her eyes watching the feather falling gently toward the witch.

"Again?" Potter sounded a bit uncertain, and Thorfinn realised that only the three usually with her knew there were six feathers. As they all watched, the witch looked up at the feather, several emotions crossing her face. Understanding, a flash of what might be apprehension and then the light of challenge. She bit her lip and then relaxed it quickly with a look that meant she knew her mentor wouldn't like that, perhaps remembering he was watching. Then she composed herself a bit, and cast the same spell as before, checking it was actually a portkey. Her grin was small, as she reached for the eagle feather that had a slightly yellow sheen to it. Thorfinn let his own grin form in response to hers. It clearly showed her wonder and appreciation of the magics.

The litany of things that grin made him think of was cut off by the crack of Dolohov following the witch to the next location.

"We will wait a moment, here." Yaxley put in, his tone indicating no argument would be allowed. Thorfinn caught his eye and asked his question. The look was slightly grim and the madness showed for a moment. Ah, their audience would balk perhaps, at whatever his witch was facing now. Him too, maybe. Not for the first time, Thorfinn felt Potter's eyes on him and tried not to react.

"What did the first set of runes say Yax? They flashed by too quickly for me to catch and weren't any of the regular runic languages I've studied before." The genuine interest was clear and he too wouldn't mind knowing the answer. It would have been her instructions, not for this task but the whole thing. They were complex, it made him think of the one word concepts that the student and teacher often used.

"Her instructions for the complete exercise. A Siberian dialect of Norse, I'm not sure of the tribal origins. I walked away before that part of their discussion." His tone said that only those two could discuss something like that to their preferred depth and enjoy it. Of course it wasn't a discussion per se, as few words as possible were used and mostly proving her the materials. Not in a way that was straightforward either, but so she needed to understand its components and variations. It was interesting to watch.

"He talks about magic with her?" He wasn't sure about the blonde witch and Potter, but the other two understood what 'Bas meant. With words, verbally. Both of them shrugged slightly, in their own ways. It wasn't easy to explain how they communicated.

"You were at breakfast." Thorfinn replied after a moment, their confusion was clear.

"I wasn't." Potter put in. Rabastan nodded thoughtfully.

"Could you explain how it felt?" The odd blonde witch asked. Potter understood exactly what the blonde meant, his small smile of appreciation showed he was grateful for the acceptable way of asking without demanding information that wouldn't be given. He knew from Hermione then, that things often weren't to be said out loud.

"We were there and a part of the conversation. It wasn't isolated. It was private though. Master and apprentice in the traditional sense. I said something, and it was clear in the reactions around me that it is nuanced and probably quite complex, their communication. Dynamic is perhaps a better word." As usual he spoke thoughtfully and to the little blond witch. Thorfinn thought that quite insightful. Potter tried to extrapolate what he could and eventually looked to the blond.

"Can you make that more my level?" He asked her and Yaxley chuckled lowly. In good humour at the self deprecating tone.

"Traditionally Master and Apprentice was a sacred agreement." The little witch had paused to think and whatever she would have said was not spoken because the warding layers around them all flashed different colours at once. It was a bit staggering. To see the layers and some of their forms.

Pulling out another feather, this one looked a large owl one, Yaxley met his eyes. They shared a look at the blatant show of Dolohov's skill. The man did enjoy a bit of preening. The little witch was good for his ego. When they were all touching it, they spun away.

* * *

For the second time today, Hermione had to bring her panic and fear back under control. Whatever she had been expecting when she grabbed the first feather, it hadn't been the last five situations. That was all she could think to call them. There were equations and translations. She needed to put up and take down wards. This was all usual for her, or had become so in the previous months of extensive training every day. Even on her days off she made sure to use her magic, the more she did, the more she could. Provided she didn't overtax herself.

The man's genius and careful handling of her education was becoming clear. Before they had started, she might have been able to make her way out of each situation. Not one after the other like this though. Her solutions would have been too clumsy and magically draining.

Standing before what she thought was the last ward in this complex maze of weathered stone, she forced herself to take three deep breaths. Closing her eyes would have helped but it wouldn't be wise. She was getting tired, her magic and energy running low. If this wasn't the end, she would eat the granola bar she had brought with her.

Willing her hands to stop shaking, she considered what might happen. The water had rushed faster, the wind had nearly pushed her over, and the plants had grown at such a rate she was forced to burn some of them to get enough time to take down the wards forcing their growth. That had been amazing. She was sorry to take it down. Beautifully layered wards in a globe pattern, that criss crossed so their effects were slightly changed, in order to provide all the plants needed to grow without restraint.

This one was more simple than the fire one she had finished last but it had trapped her and she had nearly let herself be pulled underground. In that moment, she hadn't remembered that this was part of her schooling. All of her primal responses to being dragged into dirt that was turning to stone around her legs had prompted more magic use than had been wise. Standing there now she could think about how she should have used transfiguration or added moisture or any of ten things she could think of to buy the time to pull down the wards causing her problems. When the first three hadn't worked, she had basically lost her head and blasted her way out.

Knowing she had to keep going in order to be able to stop, she raised her wand, then began carefully checking what she could of the outer shell. As she began taking them down she realised there was a pattern and she stopped for a minute.

Using her finger she drew on the sandy floor of the maze. Yes. That was the same as the first challenges equation solution. Three more came down at their corresponding solutions but this one hadn't had an equation. It was more of a trap situation and again she thought of the blasted tournament. Yaxley and his sense of humor. She better get a bottle of that wine after this.

Suddenly she dropped and rolled forward. Her magics telling her the wall of magic was coming down right where she was and it was powerful. That would take a lot to break down. More than she had or could afford to spend right now. The only way out was forward, so as she came up from her roll she wasn't caught too off guard by the bolts of energy coming at her from what felt like all directions. It was too many for individual shields so she used her loose magic to swirl around herself and began quickly finding the end of the domino like stacked wards that were powering the attack. As they began to fall it was like a swirl falling around her as they came down. Not for the first time she wondered what her audience saw. Breathing a bit heavier than she would like, she let her wry appreciation of the showy way the magic had been used show on her face.

Now she was looking at a golden vase. On a pedestal, and she was glad Harry was here to appreciate the absolute appalling morbid humour involved in this. It wasn't a copy but this definitely had the feel of the TriWizard Tournament to it. She hoped he could see the amusement behind it, instead of taking it badly.

Dolohov wouldn't be pleased if she just took it but she knew that it was a portkey and that she would have to touch it. Two spells showed it was and she took a breath before grabbing it.


	56. Chapter 56

Rueben stood next to Harry Potter on the last viewing platform of the day. When the witch had looked at the portkey with that expression of wry amusement for his ironic display, Potter's eyes scanned the three wizards who seemed to know a bit about what was happening.

Allowing the younger wizard to catch his eye and taking silent credit, he had been slightly surprised by the same expression showing on his face as had on his friends. After that, the young man seemed to relax a bit and looked thoughtful. He watched the witch go through these trials with grim certainty and relatively few questions.

The way he looked at Thorfinn was interesting too. It wasn't suspicious or uneasy in the usual way, it was like he was trying to see past what showed. Rueban realised that he was trying to see his friends life, without his own experiences colouring his view. It reluctantly impressed him. It shouldn't have, he thought, as the witch moved the tiles on the circular globe made of small squares that surrounded the second vase. Watching her decipher the equation on the first one had been impressive. The young wizard beside him agreed. The way she spoke of Potter, the affection and trust, it should have told him that whatever he had assumed would be far short of the reality.

He was smart and interested. A few of the glances he had received were speculative and he wondered what the other man was thinking. That made him wonder what Hermione hadn't asked him, that she had wanted to. They talked about magic all the time and she asked questions. What she didn't do was ask how he had used it or for any information on their pasts. She enjoyed what they did tell her and made her interest clear but never requested more than what was volunteered. That would bear some further thought.

When she suddenly stopped moving tiles with such concentration they all leaned forward. Even Antonin, which told them that whatever was going to happen was going to be quick. Flames sparked from some of the tiles and ice crystals began to cover the others. It was a strange sight on the rotating sphere and the look on Hermione's face said this was very bad indeed.

Potter tensed and he noticed Thorfinn's shoulders stiffen.

As she began casting her lip was in her teeth and for the first time she used both her wand and her free hand in a deliberate and complex use of power.

"Hermione." The little blonde witch breathed and he took a moment to think of her mother, Pandora. They were very similar. Quite certain she would succeed he took a moment to look around at the faces of the others.

It was revealing. The emotion levels conveyed on each one. Rabastan looked mesmerized, he would know exactly how impressive this was. Perhaps the only one other than him who did, raised in a traditional Wizarding home and with the history of their lands and peoples.

The blond had a fierce look that appeared to be pride and her little fists were clenched so tightly that her hands were white. Potter looked as if he had never seen her before and then as he observed his face shifted into a small smile and with a head shake he watched on, with perhaps more interest even then before.

Thorfinn looked as if she was a goddess before him. Hunger and awe. His hands were in his pockets but all of his attention was riveted on her. His gaze flicked from her face to her hands and the changing sphere before her, but when it was on her face, the man's emotions were clear. This had gone differently than he had expected. Neither was sure of the other yet, not really. Both were all in though, rarely had he seen two people with their level of awareness of each other. Hopefully they could get past the beginning and settle into the solid relationship he could see as more than possible. He would keep an eye on that as he had been.

The witch was nearly there and she had a bead of sweat on her brow now. Wanting to see his friends expressions more than hers at the success, when it happened, he tried not to stare but still see. The man would notice and blank as much as he could.

There was a triumphant light in his eye. So he hadn't been certain she would succeed. He would find out why later. A few reasons came to mind. His wand hand twitched and Rueban knew it was time for the release. He didn't manage to keep his eyes away as the last tile slid into place and the whole burning, freezing sphere faded slowly from view. A second gold vase stood there and she blinked at it. Then wiped her face on her sleeve and breathed. She was tired. Not exhausted beyond repair, but more than a typical days magic use by a discernible margin. She picked up the other vase that was by her feet and placed it on the second stone stand. Then after a few minutes of checking and determining what to do, she began putting up the two wards required. They were detailed and again she used both her hand and her wand. Her hair moved a bit in the breeze created by the heat of the wards that had come down. Then the vases glowed silver and disappeared. A scroll in the air between where they had been. She quickly caught it with a spell and then waited. Nothing happened and silently she cast four spells at it. It was just a scroll.

Letting her lip go, he internally chuckled at her habit, it was one she tried not to let be used in front of Antonin, she reached for it and when she touched it she jumped. At the noise of fireworks exploding from the ground in a circle around her.

"Thank you for that Yaxley." She laughed slightly, and he was relieved they all, except Potter and Luna chuckled at least slightly. She wasn't angry or despairing. She seemed content if a bit nervous. Maybe she wasn't sure if it was finished, she was done in. He could see. Even if she wasn't finished the day, Antonin would have called any more off. More wouldn't be as easily recovered. She would need to eat well and rest. Remain calm and let her core refill before any extended magic use. Small spells and charms or routine apparition was fine. A witch like her didn't even need to consider that kind of use, but she had been expending large amounts of magic daily. They would need to make sure she wasn't forced to defend herself either. A Russian apprentice wouldn't be an acceptable occurrence in the next two or three days.

Her eyes came up as she read the scroll. A fierce light shining through, triumphant and proud. He was relieved that she would have a moment to calm down before seeing them again. Antonin would be uncomfortable with the raw emotions she couldn't quite contain.

"Well thank you all for coming. This production will not be repeated, your discretion is required. Have a nice evening." Rueban smiled charming at them and only the blond seemed to think that a suitable ending to the outing.

"Thank you. It was enlightening and informative. Exclusive as well." Her grin was real, and he let himself smile back at her for a second, genuinely. The witch had decent taste in companions. He caught Thorfinns eye and at Antonin's crack he gave a small head shake. Potter went and stood with Luna, after realizing he was not free to apparate away from here. Task completed he followed his friend home.

* * *

Hermione stared at the scroll and a rush of relief and triumph poured through her. It was clear to her that Dolohov would have stopped her from doing any more major casting. This was the lowest he had allowed her to let her magic get since she became his apprentice. It was a rune, in the same Norse dialect as the three at the beginning. Completion. Success. Honour. This sign represented all of those things and she forced herself to take a deep breath. Then another. Crying would do her no good and she probably wouldn't be able to stop if she started right now. Knowing she would need to go to her master for dismissal and whatever else he might want to talk to her about, she knew that it was worth it to calm down now. She didn't jump around, or scream her elation or lay down on the cobbled stone on the ground, wherever she was. People were watching her. Then that really sank in, people had watched her do this today.

People other than those who had been there from the beginning of her apprenticeship. Rowle has been nearly unable to comprehend what she could do, how she could do these things. Once it had sunk in that she could, he had been as casual as Yaxley was, most of the time. Didn't make a big deal or make her feel self conscious when she did something most couldn't. Harry might not understand and she couldn't imagine what Luna or Rabastan thought. It didn't matter though, really. She was sure none of them would stop being her friend because she could do weird things. She had been for a long time. Still, she felt a bit exposed, like they knew something that had been a secret. Thinking that over took a minute and then she felt the ward preventing her apparition come down and let out a small relieved sigh. That was nice of him, like holding a door. She could do it herself but it was a nice gesture.

She looked around one last time at the circular hollow in the ground, surrounded by huge old trees. It was beautiful and now that it was afternoon, the sun was casting shadows across the stones and the two pillars that had held the vases. Rowle has done that magic, it was impressive. Best not to think about that now. Gathering herself she thought of the clearing by their cabin, and spun.

She was surprised to be in the clearing, she hadn't landed here since the first Russian apprentice intruded into their lives. Yaxley was waiting for her and she jogged over to him and turned toward the cabin. His face was solemn and showed absolutely nothing. It was one of the best masks she had seen on him, he usually didn't bother. It was odd. But in silence they walked to the front door and Yaxley opened it for her. Gestured she enter and then magicked her coat and boots off. She wiggled her toes in surprise and then accepted the glass of wine she was proffered. Not drinking it she sat down and a bottle of water appeared in her place. That took a minute and she breathed a bit heavily after finishing it. She hadn't felt thirsty, which meant she should definitely drink after all that work.

Then finally, she took a sip of the wine and sighed softly. Knowing it was time, she lifted her head to the man who had just entered the room. He was standing against the door frame and looking at her carefully. She felt his magic push against hers and this time she let him scan hers without thought or even really noticing it. That seemed a normal thing to do, after so much expenditure and he would want to know exactly the state she was in. What he could from her external magics anyway.

The two exchanged a glance and them both sat down. Dolohov looked relaxed, nearly sprawling in his hair. A lock of his dark hair was hanging across his eyes and his fingers were loose on his whiskey glass. Yaxley was still calm looking but now seemed to have similarly loosened his posture. Nearly no tension could be felt in the room. Nearly without conscious thought, she relaxed as well. Sinking into the corner and lifting up her feet to rest on the bench top.

"That was creative. Some of those magics were amazing. It was beautifully put together. Thank you. For doing that for me." She did blush a little bit but didn't acknowledge it. This was important to her. Several times through her day she had marvelled at the magics used and that they had been set up for this. Most of them anyway.

Each of them gave her a single nod and this calmed her further.

"I barely made it." She admitted it out loud. They knew that, and she knew it too, but still she wanted to say it. To people who would understand the whole picture, not just how impressive that had been. She was impressed with herself, but didn't feel cocky at all. That was all she could do and it would take much study before she could do a days worth. Her magical maturity was there, she was pretty sure, and though she could strengthen it, it wouldn't grow very much more at all. So she would have to get better at magic and application of magics to improve. Her progress was heartening and she felt humbled but her debt for the improvement. He wouldn't like that though, maybe that she felt it but not to have it expressed verbally.

His look of understanding was solemn and then he did something quite surprising and grinned. Not widely but there was a crease next to one side of his mouth and when she looked to Yaxley, his was much wider and genuinely showed his feelings about how the day had gone and how she had done.

"Tomorrow afternoon here. Three days. Otdykh Malyshka." He meant what he said but didn't seem disappointed by her need to rest and recharge. Then a look came into his eyes and she knew that he was dead serious.

"Daily?" She asked. Meaning her usual daily magics and travel. An exchanged glance and then she knew Yaxley would speak.

"Three days of daily use magic only. No projects. Also safe houses only, if you can. I mean can as in the most severe need to remove yourself from one of those locations. Use the coins and someone will meet you at the apparition point here. Thorfinn is enough if he's with you. Now would not be a good time to face a determined opponent." As he finished seriously she understood. The challenge. In her single minded focus she had forgotten about it and that made Yaxley's presence outside the apparition wards make more sense.

Taking another sip of her wine she met both men's eyes and nodded. Then smiled when a scone appeared before her. Complete with a small pot of clotted cream and some peach jam. It was needed and when she finished she felt much better. Physically, mentally and emotionally. With a look to Dolohov she received permission to leave and Yaxley stood when she did. Hermione was glad, she wanted to say a few things and it would be easier if they were alone.

As they crunched toward the clearing across the nearly frozen landscape, she gave up trying to think of how to word her thoughts and just spoke.

"I know I said thanks but I want to say it again. In the tone that wants to come out. Thank you all so much for setting all of that up and then spending the day with my friends. I hope it was okay. It means a lot to me. All of it. When I got to the first vase I was thinking how much I have improved. My critical thinking and observation, in addition to the magical things Dolohov and I study. That's you. You've really made this possible. I don't think he would have taken me on if you weren't here to handle the parts of me that annoy him most. I'm grateful. Truly. For your tutelage but maybe even more for everything else. Sorry for this display." She had been looking down, but then looked up, and though they both kept walking he looked at her with real affection and she smiled back, a bit shyly. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked toward the clearing in companionable silence.

"Straight home Hermione." He admonished her and then she spun, thinking of her own home and wards.


	57. Chapter 57

Luna stood with Rabastan outside her home and watched Harry apparate away. He had been quiet and she had noticed his contemplation increase as the day progressed. It had been amazing to see her friend as she really was. A gift certainly.

Absently she began to walk to the curved front door of her tall round home. As usual, she wished she didn't live there alone, but then reminded herself of the people she did have and the full life she lived. When she reached the door alone she paused and then realised Rabastan hadn't followed. Allowing herself a moment, she closed her eyes. Thirty six times this had happened. He had seen her home and then just watched her walk away.

"Will you have dinner with me?" It was as if everytime she asked him in was the first time. Every invitation was received with the same slight air of disbelief. Like she might be speaking to someone else. Maybe one day, she reminded herself and waited for his footfalls to sound behind her.

As she entered the kitchen she turned on the lights and the fire was crackling as the early nightfall began to cloak the outdoors in darkness. Closing the door firmly on the night, she turned to the man behind her.

"Today was so many things. Will you eat with me and let them settle in before opening such a vast topic?" Having never felt the need to filter her speech around this wizard she didn't start now.

His smile was genuine, if a bit pained, and she knew it wasn't because of what they had witnessed today. It was something else and it lay there between them. As they spooned soup into their mouths and spoke about the moon cycles effects on her orchards, she hoped with desperation that maybe he could smile at her, wholly, one day.

* * *

Thorfinn sat at the kitchen island in her cottage and let himself really think about that day. Dolohov would want to speak to her and it could be quick or take a while. He could wait. Wanted to wait. Wanted to see her before she could clear too much from her face or her appearance. There had been fine hairs escaping her braid by the end and he had seen her fading energy. It was the first time that he could so clearly see it and it made him feel a bit differently about the witch.

It made her vulnerable, and that was a new way to see her. Usually she was capable of what felt like anything. He thought she shouldn't have to put up with things, or deal with them but she could. Just now, she couldn't or shouldn't and he wanted to be with her. Knowing she was with the both of them made him sure she would get here safely. Neither would risk her. Today showed clearly the investment and real connection between them. Even himself. Clearly on the inside of that part of her life.

It was the way he wanted it. He would keep it too. The more intimate knowledge of that part of her. The witch, her magical side. It was fucking mind blowing, seeing her wield magics like that. Watching her mind work. The expressions on her face and her reactions. The moments of single minded concentration and the ones of fierce determination. Sometimes people and the papers spoke about the little witch, as if she were somehow not responsible for her successes, and today was an excellent example of the effort she put into being able to do what she could.

He wanted that witch. That woman. He was screwed. It hadn't been long, he hadn't even known her for very long, not really. In any way that counted. Now he felt like he did know her. Could see her. She was stunning. Magically and physically. More so, or equally so, was the personality behind those two things. The certainty that this witch was it for him, was daunting in the extreme.

All that she was, all that she would be. He felt a bit panicked at the thought. How could he keep her? It was really only a matter of how long would she want to stay. This wasn't a witch you kept. The reasons he wanted her, knew he would always want her, were not there if it was a matter of holding her where she didn't want to be. Thorfinn knew he was a capable wizard, and wasn't very self conscious usually, but she was out of his league. That changed nothing. He wanted her. Knew that one day in the not too distant future it would grow into needing her. Loving her. Having never loved a witch beyond a crush or sexual interest, he was nervous about what might happen. The lack of control he would have over his own happiness. It would be her, or connected to her.

The little witch, his witch. He would offer one day, he knew and he hoped he would feel less like that was a potions dream by that time. They had a ways to go before that. He would have some time before she wanted anything like that. Her apprenticeship was intensive and he knew that if he didn't understand it as well as he did, he wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like sharing her attention or her near devotion to another wizard. He knew though, that she didn't want Dolohov like that. He might be the most respected person in a certain way but it wasn't in a sexual or intimate way. It was clear that the wizard was someone she looked up to and wanted to please, it was good for them both, or so it seemed to him.

The magic and the work riled her up. Eventually, when they passed the hurdle of negotiating all the firsts, he could envision some hot sex after a mind intesive day. Showering with her, or bathing her. Stretching out on her couch or eating a quiet dinner. Waiting for her mind to shut off enough that her physical wants would come through. The witch was passionate as hell, more than he had dreamed in his most erotic fantasies. The look on her face as she used those little hands to make him cum and how she had licked her lips had been the last straw and he had come with a force that shouldn't have surprised him.

He could see, even in this short time, how much she had been hiding. It was impressive. She seemed so open, and often was, but she had hidden most of her sexual interest in him well. He had noticed her appreciation of his looks and his magic. Even his thoughts on things. She liked debating with him or straight out arguing. The little witch had been having all sorts of naughty thoughts about him though, about them. The look of near wonder when he had relented and let her touch him had been an eye opener. It wasn't that she didn't want a wizard, she just didn't want any that had offered. Cold, calculating, frigid. Contained. Reserved. All were used to describe her. Alongside allegations of sleeping with everyone under the sun. As far as he had been able to find out, through Rabastan via the blond, there had been three muggles and that was it. Not a wizard since school and nothing serious then. She had been basically alone and now wanted him.

Seemed invested in them even. He had been surprised and a bit baffled when she asked if she could make him happy. The look in her eyes, like she thought he really might not find her enough for him was totally out of the blue. It was telling though, when he thought about it the next day. In some ways, she was vulnerable and that made him a bit more certain, more comfortable with them as a couple. He could offer her things, be something for her. Safety and support. Someone who saw her as the witch she was and showed her. Appreciated her.

He could do that and wanted to try. Part of him thought that this was as good a thing to do with his life as anything else. The family finances and business would take up some time and his own magical tutoring wouldn't end anytime soon. Hermione could be a focus though, a direction. He decided to keep thinking about these things as time went on, not let himself get too far ahead, or make the future more important than the now. He hadn't had a future this time last year. She had given him one, a priceless gift freely offered. Now she had offered herself and it was humbling. It was with these contemplative thoughts in mind that he turned at the sound of her apparition chime.

Lev had been perched on the stool beside him and hopped down at his mistresse's arrival. He waited, she would know he was here and where he was. The sound of her footsteps moving quicker than usual brought him to his feet. She came around the corner, her braid spinning around with her quick motions, and then she was in his arms. He had barely any time to look at her before her legs were around his waist and her head was buried in his neck. He changed his grip, so he could hold her weight and let her do what she wanted.

That was hold tightly to him and breathe a bit more heavily than usual. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, and let himself run his hand down her back. Then he took out her hair tie and began unravelling her braid with one hand. Her breathing slowed as she calmed down and he felt her sag a little bit as he released the last of the tightness from her hair. A deep breath against his chest and then she leaned back slowly.

He wasn't sure what he expected but the nearly lazy grin was a slight surprise. In a move that was already becoming familiar she traced a finger along his cheek and looked at him before meeting his eyes. There were several things there but he noticed two more than the others. First was the affection and happiness that she displayed so openly as she touched his cheek, he could nearly feel her warm feelings. The other was the way her gaze flicked to his lips and his shoulders. She liked them, he had noticed. It made the thousands of push ups more than the way to put off the deterioration he had been so afraid of. It wasn't the blazing heat he had seen from her in the moments they had shared but more of a longing, one she wouldn't have let him see a week ago.

"Little witch." He said her name and then waited for her to answer the question. Was she okay? Then most of her feelings were overpowered by her smile. It was triumphant and a bit awed. He thought that understandable.

"I can't believe I did that today. That you guys made that for me." The awe was there in her tone and he grinned. He would say nothing about the hours spent on its creation and implementation. The careful way it had been set up to allow for several stopping points that wouldn't be a clear failure for her. Her continuation was an overriding consideration in the set up of all of the lessons and projects they had done. Sometimes Dolohov would simply say it couldn't be that day, and Yax would concur, after something else being done made it clear there wasn't enough ability to succeed or fail to create a balance. He just grinned at her and shrugged slightly. It had been worth it. He was sure the others agreed.

"You're here." She sounded so happy and relieved, he raised a brow asking where else he would be and she smiled shyly at him. The witch was like a kaleidoscope, he had seen one out with her one day. So many facets.

"No magic for three days, well not more than use magics." He nodded his understanding.

"The morning?" He asked.

"Not till the afternoon. If you aren't with me I have to use the coin before going. Not a good time for the challenge to interfere. I'm grounded to the safe houses." She was a bit put out at her restrictions, but didn't seem rebellious at all. Understanding the reasons.

"So sleeping in then?" The witch didn't complain about mornings in his experience, but did enjoy being lazy or sleeping in.

"Are you staying?" She bit her lip and her whiskey eyes didn't plead, but didn't show much else either. He nodded at her, letting a bit of his incredulity at the question out. When she nodded thoughtfully and then bit her lip again he knew another question was coming.

"Will you shower with me?" He looked at her, really looked at the tired witch in his arms. She wasn't miserable but she was worn out. The little witch wanted him to shower with her, he was a bit surprised at her level of openness with him. He would have thought she might be more reserved or shy. She was blushing, but she'd said some pretty brave things in these last few days. Made her wishes known and seemed to want to hear his in return.

"I didn't like waking up alone this morning." He admitted and her small smile was worth the vulnerability. "If you want to shower then we will." He let some of the desire that thought caused show, but also rubbed her back gently as she watched him. So many things didn't make sense, and how he felt about sleeping with the little witch was one of them. He wanted to and wanted to do it more than once. He just wanted to be sure he didn't ruin anything. Wanted nothing for her to be upset about or regret. It was hard though, when she looked at him like that. As if she was picturing him naked or something else she liked the idea of.

Her smile was content as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Then again, with a bit more intensity. When she tried to pull away, he threaded his hand into her hair and squeezed the thigh he was holding her up by gently. She moaned slightly and he felt more of the tension leave her.

"Let's get you cleaned up little witch." He chuckled when she wrinkled her nose in agreement, and he leaned forward to sniff her shirt. It was a strange mix of smoke and earth, with some of the usual smell of her. He took a long blink and reminded himself that ravishing her on the counter here, after stripping her of her clothes, wouldn't be the best for her. There would be time for that another day.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's note: A huge thank you to the guest who leaves a comment on every chapter. Your encouragement and thoughts keeps me posting it regularly. I appreciate it, really I do. Thank you. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

As they walked into her en-suite he looked around then met her eyes. There were many questions there and she let herself think for a moment. She didn't want to think anymore today, just be. However it seemed she couldn't have that, with him, unless they talked some of this over. She let herself spend a second looking forward to a bit further down the road, when things were more normal and they didn't need to be so careful. Would know what they needed to be careful of.

"I don't know how to explain what I feel exactly. Or what I want right now. I don't feel uncomfortable at the idea of taking off my clothes in front of you or having you see me naked. If you aren't comfortable with this then I'll shower and we can lay around together clothed for a while." She had been looking at him and watching his face. Not a whole bunch showed but he was paying attention. Then his brow furrowed.

"It's not any one thing. You can't regret anything." He seemed reluctant to say this. She wasn't sure why.

"Okay. What else?" She wanted to cross her arms but didn't, instead she hopped onto the vanity counter and when he didn't reply she pushed a little. "Are there other concerns you have?" This hadn't been what she expected when they came up here. Maybe he wasn't going to respond at all. She would wait a minute. He was worth the time to her. Even though she was tired and wouldn't have chosen this time for this. Whatever it was.

"I only get one chance." This was said without eye contact and she cocked her head in question.

"We will have other days. Other times." She sounded as uncertain as she suddenly felt. He looked as if he wasn't sure she was right. Hair had fallen from behind his ear and she wanted to tuck the gold strands back behind it.

"I don't understand." She offered. With a sinking feeling that this wasn't going well. Maybe she should have given him more time or just said no. He seemed happy enough with her, in the few times they had spent alone since this started. Even before that he had talked more openly than this.

"Ask me what you need to know. I'll answer." She met his eyes in the familiar challenge between them and he leaned back against the opposite wall.

"What do you want? From me." The challenge was in his bright blue eyes and she knew that she could answer or really tell him. That was risky.

"Generally?" He shook his head. Good thing she was a Gryffindor.

"I want to just be me and you, together. Comfortable and certain. Know that even when we are busy or things are crap that we will at least have each other. I haven't wanted anyone, like this. All of a person." That was all she could say. That was hard and keeping his eye contact was harder. Why would this wizard want her, like that. He could have anyone. Gorgeous and talented. Funny and a hundred other things that she loved. A few she didn't like too and that made her feel slightly better. Perfection would be daunting.

Nothing changed on his face and he tensed. So it wasn't to be then. Surely it wouldn't hurt like this forever, there were other things to do and eventually maybe someone else. Even if it wasn't as passionate as she felt now.

"Little witch. Hermione." He looked as if he didn't know what to say and she nodded understandingly and gave him a small smile. Hopping down of fthe counter she turned to the door and then stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

Unlike the last time someone had done that, she wasn't angry and her magic didn't surge. She was tired and maybe tomorrow it would hurt worse than this. It had been a good day too, mostly. Trying to look at his face didn't work and she only made it to the collar of his shirt.

Then his fingers were under her chin and she let him tilt her face up until her eyes met his. Her heart started to pound at the look in his eyes.

"This is what you want. Just us together." He seemed to be checking and she nodded slightly, against the pressure of his fingers. Perhaps she would have blushed, she had earlier but she just couldn't. Either he wanted them, or he didn't. Not enough anyways. It was better to know now.

"You don't seem to understand. You are what I want. I wouldn't have said yes after that insulting beginning to our last conversation. I don't know what you thought I meant. Having you here. Sleeping with you. There isn't anything I can do if that isn't enough." Hermione let herself shrug slightly and stepped away from his touch.

"You'll tell me, if things are going to fast or if you don't like something. Anything at all. In bed and out." She nodded and frowned a bit at him.

"I would have anyways." What was wrong with the man. "Could you just tell me what's wrong?" Some of her exasperation showed through because he grinned a little bit at her. She didn't return it. He was frustrating sometimes, so was she.

"I'm not sure how to do this. Be in a relationship. I've never done it and then the first time it's you." This was said as if it explained everything. It didn't but it did give some context.

"So you do want this? Me?" This time it was her checking and he nodded, the grin widening.

"Somehow this is different from our last conversation?" This seemed important.

"Yeah. Totally. I didn't know what you wanted. I just wanted something and it seemed like you did too. Maybe enough to try. A witch who has turned everyone down, everyone, is a daunting prospect." He seemed like the last was a costly admittance. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

"So you are good now? We can talk about it again. I'm sure you'd notice though, if I wasn't interested or didn't want something. I don't really know exactly what you mean." Hermione was thinking he was a bit more complex than she had thought. Also she had no idea what had been going on in his head. "I don't need you to be so careful, of me. I like how you are with me usually." He nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Is the shower idea ruined then? Should we just try again tomorrow?" Even though this had distracted her she could smell the smoke and knew until she washed, she would feel the stone against her legs.

"I don't want to leave." He spoke as if he was being brave and she smiled at him a bit and stepped toward him. Letting herself tuck the lock of hair behind his ear.

"I don't want you to. I want you to get in that shower with me and let me lean against you while I get clean and then we can assess the situation, verbally even, if you want." The last was a bit of humour, so much wasn't said in their daily lives.

"Little witch." There was heat but also softness in his eyes and she flushed then. In relief and anticipation. He wanted to stay.

Deciding someone needed to begin, she stepped back and peeled her sweater off. Leaving her in a tank top and jeans. Then her jeans and her top. In her bra and underwear, she turned to the shower and without looking at him, turned it on and stripped off the last of her clothing.

The water was hot and it felt so good. Her wand cleaned her teeth and removed the body hair she wanted too. Then she began lathering her conditioner into her hair and the door opened. Then a burst of cooler air followed by the heat of his chest against her back. His naked body behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and held in her moan.

He turned her and pulled her hands from her hair. When his began rubbing her scalp she let herself lean against him and wrapped her arms loosely around his torso. Feeling the hair on his chest against her cheek. He was tall. She couldn't even reach him.

"You are so fucking beautiful. Your eyes, and the mane of your hair. Your curves are delicious and it's so hard not to stare at your ass all the damn time. I want to wake up with you and watch you fall asleep. Bother you while you read and play games together." His voice was low and she had never heard so much emotion in it. It was easier for him to speak when she wasn't looking at him, that would bear remembering.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

Hermione sat up and pulled the arm off her reflexively when the floo chime rang through her home. A wandless tempus showed it was a quarter to eight in the morning and she let herself pout. Then she looked over at the wizard beside her who had thrown his arm over his face and wasn't moving. She chuckled and would have done the same if there wasn't someone in her home.

Sighing she grabbed a pair of leggings and a hoodie, then a hair tie and walked to the stairs. When she got there she knew it was Theo and smiled slightly even though she wasn't pleased to be woken on a rare day of sleeping herself out. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, his head was just looking into the foyer. He smiled at her and then his smile faltered a bit. He was observant, more than average even. Not more than the people she usually spent her days with now so she wasn't surprised. She gave a slightly weak honest smile.

"What have you been doing Hermione?" He sounded concerned and even apprehensive. That brought out a grin and she chuckled lightly.

"He put me through a scavenger hunt yesterday. It was amazing and crazy." Meeting his eyes she let it show, the magnitude of what she had done. He raised both dark brows and looked her over again.

"That's all that might be of interest to me?" As if there was a screenplay directing the timing, Rowle reached the top of the stairs and she didn't let her internal groan show. Having known he was coming, it wasn't her that set this up.

"There's that too. He didn't magically wear me out though." Her tone was light but her eyes caught his and held them. She made her stand and lifted her chin. Theo was not as explosive as Draco but he was passionate in his own way. She cherished her friendships and this wizard was one she definitely wanted to keep. It took ages to get anywhere with these Slytherins and she knew him well enough to know that this was an honourable man. He chose to be. It also told him she was sure and wouldn't tolerate any shinanigans.

"I see. Rowle." Theo looked away from her and met the wizards eyes as he descended the stairs.

"Nott." His tone was even and he didn't sound defensive. A quick glance told her he was fine if she was and she smiled in relief.

"Since your up and clearly not on your way out as usual, have you got a minute? I'll host." His tone made it clear that both were invited and he didn't really think they would take him up on it.

"Thanks for the display of manners but if you want to have coffee here you are welcome too. What brings you before work?" She asked and they all headed into the kitchen.

"An invitation of course. Narcissa requests you. For an hour alone as usual and then dinner." It wasn't anything important or unusual then. Just taking the chance she hadn't left before her usual eight o'clock departure.

"Unless you've got plans already." He added. Probably in deference to Rowle but maybe also because she didn't reply immediately.

Magic made coffee take two minutes and she pulled a bag of frozen scones from Roasted out of her freezer and they too were perfect when she sat down. Jam and clotted cream came with the wizards and she smiled at them.

"I can't go to the manor. At least I don't know if I can at the moment and I have to go to the cabin this afternoon." This didn't make sense to Theo and after a moment of watching her think he looked to Finn. She had to try and let herself think of him by his first name. It was one of the things she scolded herself for until just a few days ago. He caught her eye and she nodded slightly. She trusted Theo and he was discreet. Would make it clear without unnecessary information being demanded, to Narcissa at least.

"Needs to recharge and for reasons we can't discuss can't be out of approved wards. Dolohov." The last was in response to the furrowed brow at approved wards. Then he frowned and put down his piece of scone.

"I see. I don't of course but if you tell me you are okay and the situation is under control then I will accept that." Now he met her eyes in the more penetrating way he could. Her shields were up but it reminded her of Snape, though his dark blue eyes made it different enough not to creep her out.

"It's fine. He doesn't take risks." She meant her mentor and that was clear even to Theo, who looked thoughtful.

"It was mentioned at dinner the other night that the lady of the house wanted to invite you and your master to a private dinner. Perhaps a warning via you before she attempts to send an owl." His smile was wry now and all three chuckled. She nodded and then made her offer.

"I don't know how long today but it won't be a lesson. Probably recap, we didn't do that yesterday and some kind of self assessment." She caught Finn's eye and he agreed with her so she carried on. "If they are okay with it, we could do that but here. I'll open the wards so you can bring them. I haven't added them and don't think they've been here. I know Narcissa has wanted to meet and I've been busy. I've also been neglecting a few other things." She was thinking of her need for some potions and her pile of correspondence. She did shrug at their visible question.

"Before I didn't have enough to do. So I filled my life up. Now it's been a process of finding people who want to do the things I did. Charity boards and the minor things I did for people. You know." She gestured absently and then popped the last of her scone in her mouth and sat back with her cup. Rowle didn't she could see but Theo was as usual, thoughtful.

"Unofficial things?" He asked and she knew he was thinking of what she had done for Lucius.

"Some. Some were like that and some were just being communication between people or organizations. Keeping an eye out for candidates for apprenticeships and employees. The Alley and private companies as well as the Ministry. Someone else will recruit for them but the smaller firms and independents need go betweens." She was thoughtful now and added it to speak to Narcissa about. Maybe she would have an idea. Then she had a thought.

"When is Blaise back?" She asked Theo. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Next week. Have you forgotten when Yule is?" She groaned. It was in nine days and she was only half as prepared as usual.

"No. I sent my gift basket lists and they are better than usual this year." She grinned and Rowle looked his question.

"Since she started at the Ministry, she has been compiling tiered lists of people. It's pretty funny sometimes and more thoughtful for others." He looked pensive at the end.

"What else have you been doing witch?" Theo asked her and Rowle scoffed

"What hasn't she been doing. Every now and then she casually drops something seemingly insignificant, like the hunt for a charms professor last month." She had ended up involving the three at the cabin when they seemed interested in that. Minerva didn't want to advertise but needed a list of currently available applicants. Younger ones, Flitwick wanted to retire in the next few years.

"Did she find one?" Theo asked the other wizard.

"Three candidates. What?" He asked her, having caught her absent frown.

"I've got to send a letter to one of them. He offered me an apprentice scroll. Actually sent it to me, with provisions to count my time under Dolohov toward my term. Seemed to think I couldn't be happy and would be willing to admit my mistake." Her tone was a bit wry but both men looked at her with some clear surprise.

They passed another half hour of chatter and her promise to let them know whether she could come to the manor or if she would be hosting. When Theo disappeared in a rush of green flames she leaned further into the chest behind her. Then she grinned. Theo knew, it had been fine and maybe everything would be okay, or everyone else would be okay. She hadn't heard from Harry yet.


	59. Chapter 59

"Harry?" Hermione called from the floor of her floo room and into the dark kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Finn had suggested to get ahold of him after discerning she had been thinking about it while they walked the length of her property. She felt antsy and he smiled charmingly then smirks er and kissed her forehead before turning her toward the floo and patting her bottom. Cheeky man.

"Hermione?" His voice came in question and he looked around the kitchen, she tried not to laugh in the fireplace and answered.

"Down here."

"Why are you not here?" He looked puzzled and she just shook her head. "Well come through." Now he had that totally baffled expression and she nodded. A minute later she spelled the soot off of herself and then met her friends gaze.

They just stood there for a moment before he gave her a puzzled look and walked to the cupboard. The lantern lights came on as he opened it and the kettle was whistling a moment later. She sat at the scrubbed wooden table and watched him pensively. When he sat down and looked at her expectantly she just waited for whatever he might say.

"You ready to talk about it?" He asked, leaning back a bit in his chair and watching her.

"Of course." She answered, still waiting for his response or whatever he thought about a hundred things about yesterday. Nothing.

"Well?" She finally burst out. Putting her untouched teacup down on the table so she didn't spill it.

"You are the one all out of sorts. I was waiting for you to tell me what was wrong." His own voice was raised a bit in his incomprehension and frustration. He had been worried about whatever she was upset about. That made sense. The floo thing had been weird and maybe her face had shown her uncertainty.

"Oh. I was waiting for your reaction, about yesterday." She picked up her teacup and took a sip. Then she laughed and he chuckled with her.

"It all makes sense now. You are complicated woman. A handful." Now his eyes were mischievous and she shot him a joking scowl. That headline had not been one of her favourites but it seemed to be true enough that those around her were enjoying it. Then he sobered and met her eyes squarely.

"That was incredible Mione. I had no idea what half of it was but the detail and everything was, i've never seen magic like that." He sounded a bit awed and she let herself smile. That was how she felt about it too.

"That's why isn't it? You always knew what he could do. What you could try and do." He was curious

"A bit. It's so much more though. The first task he set me after the curse, I had never seen magic used that way. As part of a puzzle. A challenge only. Not to the death or against someone else, but yourself. Everyday has been more amazing than the last. It's hard. He works me hard, but he's so good at it. Before, I could have done those situations. Maybe two if I was lucky and they were the ones I knew more about. Yesterday, it showed me how far I had come. How far I have to go still." Harry was listening to her with rapt attention.

"That's not very far?" He asked, inarticulate too but she understood.

"Even After Azkaban he could do that all day. Maybe for several days. He does things with so little magical effort, so precisely and never a bit more than needed. The smartest way even if it's the longer way." He nodded and then focused on her face.

"It was different. Seeing you like that. Not just the magic." He added. She tilted her head in question.

"You weren't with us but they know you. All six of us know you. Differently. Rowle, he was different than I had expected. More. Dolohov was just as you described him. Said maybe ten words but knew every detail of what you were doing. By the end even I could feel his tension. What was wrong?" She nodded at his thoughtful observations. Then thought about his question.

"I was done in. Even now I'm not at my base level. He put me on a three day magic restriction. Can't leave the home wards either." Hermione admitted. It made her a bit uncomfortable, even with Harry. He nodded then looked the question.

"Our own wards. Mine or his. I've talked with him about the wards here and at Luna's before. All five of them are good and sensitive. I've also altered all of them except his." She explained and he nodded at her.

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine and she frowned at him. Putting down her teacup.

"What happened?" Thinking maybe it was Yaxley,, though he hadn't mentioned, or something else.

"Nothing. It was fine. Better than fine once I relaxed a bit. They weren't friendly, except Yaxley sort of, but it was comfortable. I meant for not really trusting you. I did, you know I do, but I can see better now, why. A lot of the why's I've had for a long time. You were entirely just you out there and they know you like that. Are more open to you than I had thought. I'm not good with words like you or Luna but just, I'm sorry and I want you to be comfortable sharing that part of yourself. With me." He was blushing and fiddling with his cup but she just smiled softly at him.

"No apologies. You've always supported me. Even when you didn't understand. Been the best friend and brother I could have wanted. More so even after the war." They both knew they meant in the gaping holes of grief that used to be filled with people. Even Sirius wasn't really mourned until after the war when they could stop and think.

"He laughs like him." She knew exactly what he meant and closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I know." She responded and touched the back of his hand.

"It was kind of nice. He's different enough." That it didn't seem like it was Sirius. She understood that too.

"Have you asked him about anything?" She knew he meant Yaxley and the Ministry.

"No." Her look said it was difficult not too. He nodded his understanding.

"Do you think?" He didn't finish but she knew what he meant as if he had.

"I don't know. I can't offer. I would like him to be free though. Legal at least." Harry looked pensive and she decided to change the topic before leaving so he could get ready.

"What colour shirt are you wearing tonight?" She asked and watched his face change completely. Instead of contemplation it was a wince. She laughed and followed him up to his room for a small fashion show.

* * *

Thorfinn was standing at the clearing and grinned at her happy expression.

"I told you it would be fine. He seemed alright with everything yesterday. Fussed about his date?" He asked her and she chuckled lowly.

"He tried on eight shirts before we decided on the best shade of navy for the jacket he wanted to wear. It's adorable and uncomfortable to watch the two of them, who have never just spoken openly to the other. I hope that's what happens tonight. Astoria will have to make that move, he's on tenderhooks." Her smile was fond and they were laughing about Harry's hysterical predictions of doom when they reached the door.

It was the same casual atmosphere as yesterday and she smiled comfortably before turning her attention fully to Dolohov.

"Three things." Thinking he meant three things she had done poorly she answered.

"Twice I panicked and once I didn't double check the calculation and nearly torched that bouquet." She wouldn't need to tell him when she had panicked. Those were the three she had thought he wanted though it was clear now it hadn't answered his question. Try number two.

"I need to be more judicious in how much magic I put into each casting. Judge it by the individual spell and its target rather than a blanket amount by type. My take down is faster than my casting, I noticed it so you definitely did. I was too close to being too slow. Especially on the dual triggered ones at the end." She thought over her last answer. It was different and she wasn't sure that Dolohov would like it.

"I get too excited or caught up and move too quickly or slowly when my focus shifts. I didn't want to take down that growth matrix and because I was admiring it, I had to expend way more energy than I should have. Focus." She met his eyes and could see that this had been close enough to what he wanted.

"The last one. That was the biggest take away. It can't come from drills, only experience." Yaxley answered her and all at the table agreed. She asked some of the technical questions of Dolohov and puzzled out his responses, even that seemed different. Something had changed between them. Maybe not outwardly, but in his demeanour. Their version of a discussion was cut off by Yaxley's exclamation.

"He didn't!" It was incredulous and both of them shot their gazes to the two at the other end of the table talking while they bored them.

"He did. She showed me." Rowle was chuckling lowly and she caught his eye.

"The scroll." He answered with enough mischief in his grin to tell her that he was enjoying this. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It's an example of what I said before. Ridiculous." Yaxley just stared at her and then met Dolohov's gaze.

"Stevens sent her a scroll. With dispensation for the time under you." His tone was as dry as she had ever heard, and she was shocked when Dolohov stood suddenly and barked a word in Russian.

"Voz'mi." His tone was glacial and the dam end she get it serious, and a quick look told her that Rowle hadn't expected this level of reaction. Yaxley gestured to her and she stood without thought.

When she grabbed her coat she was nearly shocked when he retrieved his and waited expectantly for her and Rowle before walking out. A last look at Yaxley showed that he was thinking quickly and deeply. He didn't meet her eyes. Merlin. What was going on.

"Malyshka." It was all he spoke and it meant she was to go first. She nodded and spun into the black compression of apparition. In her home, she nearly summoned it and then thought better of testing him and ran for the stairs to her office.

Scroll in hand, she ran back into the room just as Rowle appeared and Dolohov merely held a hand out. Handing it over she could see he was going to leave and wished she had asked before.

"Can I go to the Malfoys summer house? Their wards are pretty good and all of us will be there. Narcissa wants a meeting and then dinner." She spoke clearly but quickly and then waited. Rowle was watching the man's face as well and looked a bit startled when it was him who was speared with a glare. He pulled his eyes to hers in question.

"I think he wants you to go too. Or I can't. That's fine. Thank you. I left the paper with my response in there, feel free to remove it." Her voice was a bit smaller than she would like and she mourned the easy feelings from earlier. A nod and he was gone with a crack.

"I didn't know that would happen." Rowle put in and looked apologetic.

"Me neither. I'll just go owl them to come and start cooking." She was already turning away when he spoke.

"We can go if you want. Whatever you want." She met his eyes and tried to see if he meant it.

"You'll be stuck however long with the men." She pointed out and he laughed.

"I'll manage little witch. Then you don't have to cook and they don't have to use the same forks for more than ten minutes." Both of them laughed at that. It was true but the boys did well anyways.

"Alright. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him without thought before jogging out toward the owl hutch by the back door.

* * *

"Rowle." Lucius greeted him after he kissed the witch's hand, quite genuinely he noted.

"Malfoy." He responded easily, shaking his hand.

"Narcissa is waiting for you in her parlour and we will be in the den, when you ladies finish." She nodded and then seemingly without thought leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek before walking down the hallway.

Both men watched her for a moment and then he knew he had to meet the man's gaze and did. Easier than Dolohov or Yaxley. Hell even Potter, though the ponce wouldn't like that comparison.

Surprise and speculation. As expected. The witch was right and this man was predictable. Nothing was said and he followed him back into the room he had been in the last time and that brought that meeting to mind. Internally he chuckled at the way things had played out. Not a Malfoy and Dolohov's, even his. The little witch would have scalped Malfoy if she knew about it.

Theo was standing by the window and Draco on an armchair when they entered. He knew, it was clear on his face and he wasn't pleased. Didn't look heartbroken but also didn't look very accepting.

"We've got an hour or so. You could hit bludgers at me. See if I've still got an arm." He suggested. Both in fun and in truth. It would be easier if they didn't try to deal with each other as the older Malfoy would like them too. All insinuations and nothing said straight out.

Theo nodded and Draco stood. Lucius caught his eye and unlike the censor he had expected got an appraising eye and a gesture indicating that he and his expensive whiskey would be the audience.

"You'll only have about forty minutes or so boys. Narcissa won't have you at the table less than presentable." All of the nodded obediently, having expected nothing else. He may not live this life now, nor did he want to but he had grown up in a house like this one. More castle like and not as plush but the same customs and manners. It was easy, if not comfortable.

The crack of beaters bats on bludgers was satisfying and it gave them all something to do while Draco yelled questions and statements at him. Gave him something to hit too.

"Isn't proximity a gift." Crack. The blond's voice followed the steel ball.

"Doesn't seem enough." He shot back after hitting it directly at the younger wizard and watching him dodge it before flying after the ball.

"How did you do it?" He sounded defeated and didn't hit the bludger Nott had set up for him.

"I didn't." Thorfinn met his eye and let him see that he meant it. He hadn't done anything. Theo nodded as if he understood. They had flown closer together and were hovering as Lucius magicked the contrary bludgers into their case.

"Lucky bastard then." He sounded petulant, and Thorfinn laughed thinking about Hermione's summary of the man.

"That's true." He conceded easily. Last night had shown that he was, in more ways than one. The witch was brave as hell. Charging forward and forcing conversations, unwilling to try and just feel their way through it. He would never have done it that way but he wouldn't have woken up with the feelings of certainty today. It was cruel, Amir would also add needless tension, to let the more physical memories screen in his mind's eye so he cut that off.

"Dinner then boys?" Lucius could see that things were better. Not perfect but it wouldn't upset his wife at the dinner table.

Her smile was polite and the dinner was actually alright. The conversations were interesting. Watching the little witch dodge questions about Dolohov and what she could do was entertaining too. No one asked him directly and he could see that she would have preferred him to deal with some of it. He just grinned mentally and enjoyed the verbal duels that seemed pleasant conversation at the Malfoy table.

When they came through the floo into her house he was a bit surprised when she took two steps and then stopped. Turning back to him and then taking a few more, gesturing him to be still. Not sure what was going on he watched her scrutinize him and her eyes roamed him. He crossed his arms and waited to find out what had prompted this inspection. Her eyes finished on his face and the blatant desire there had its usual result and he groaned lowly.

"Little witch. What are you thinking about?" He demanded, taking a step toward her. She took one back and still seemed to be half lost in her thoughts.

"How you'd look after a fly." She nearly breathed it out. Eyes back on his body before flicking up to his. The grin made her scowl for a split second but then she noticed his stance and closer proximity and took off out the door with a laugh. He waited a second and then bolted after the little witch.


	60. Chapter 60

Having not heard from Dolohov and received no instructions she got up at the six thirty alarm and they showered and had a coffee before she let him side along her to the cabin. It would have been more than she was allowed to take him instead. They appeared up a trail and began walking down the hill. They were silent until he caught her eye and she blushed bright red.

"Don't do that. Yaxley will make fun of me." She pouted and he chuckled. Last night had been fun, and the multiple orgasms more than enjoyable. Neither had felt as hampered by restrictions though they hadn't had sex. It hadn't been awkward and for the first time, she was hopeful. Really thought that they might make it through the gauntlet of firsts and learning about each other. He just grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Neither released the hold until they had to take their coats off.

The atmosphere wasn't as tense as yesterday and Hermione determined not to ask about the scroll. There was a thick ornate book with cirrylic letters on it at her place and she perked up at the sight of it. Food began making its way to the table as the two slid into their places and in silence they loaded plates and cups of coffee.

"I'm sure you are curious." Neither younger person replied but met Yaxley's eyes with an of course look. He nodded. Then looked at Dolohov out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them followed suit, knowing better. It wouldn't increase the odds the man would speak and could lower them drastically. He was a complicated man. Silence and Hermione bit into a piece of toast with a lovely plum jelly on it, chewing slowly she tried to just keep going and swallow it when he spoke.

"Another such thing will not happen." His tone was dark and Hermione didn't shiver but she could have. She didn't look at either man, but noticed the tension suddenly increase. His eyes were on her, she could feel it. She met his eyes and nodded. They weren't as cold as she had expected and were looking at her with something she didn't quite understand.

"Your letter was interesting." Hermione winced at Yaxley's drawl. She hadn't been very polite and had forgotten it was in the scroll before handing it to him or she would have removed it. Thorfinn looked curious and she just made a gesture indicating he not ask. Hoping it would go away. Of course it didn't.

"Such a thing would be unthinkable of course." Yaxley began with a growing grin.

"You delight in embarrassing me." She grumbled and he barked a laugh before composing himself to carry on and she groaned.

"The intelligence indicated by such a crass proposal from one of a supposed power caliber is to be labelled as what it is. An attempt to sabotage my potential." His voice did mimic her outrage slightly and she did giggle even as she blushed a fiery red. Feeling the heat on her face she just looked at her plate and waited for it to end. Or the floor to swallow her. Even Dolohov cracked a gruff sound that might have been a laugh. Rowle was not hiding his amusement.

"Furthermore, your insinuation of understanding the past shared by my master, myself, and those not guilty of cowardice and fleeing an emergent situation is beyond comprehension. To understand who I am as a witch, as you claim to, you would have had to have been here." No one was laughing now and she just kept her eyes down and had rarely felt so exposed here or in front of anyone. A minute went by and she knew it would have to be her. They could and would wait her out.

"He is the first. To say it directly to me. Not printed in an opinion piece or whispered in my hearing. Perhaps I was over zealous in my wording." Still nothing and she knew she would have to look up.

"The letter went with the scroll. Hand delivered." Was the eventual response to her raised eyes and she just nodded.

"He seemed uncomfortable. I am paraphrasing of course as my fugitive status meant I missed the show." He seemed down about having not seen the confrontation and Hermione could understand. He revelled in chaos and was interested in everything that affected his friend. Furthermore he delighted in creating fear in those he targeted. It was a bit twisted, useful sometimes too though. Unofficially.

"Perhaps he didn't expect either of your responses." He left it at that and Hermione could only wonder what had happened, she definitely couldn't ask. At least not Dolohov and she didn't really feel comfortable asking the other wizard either. Maybe it would make its way back to her.

"Narcissa wants to invite us to a private dinner." She eventually put in. Thinking about it would do no good.

The sound her mentor made was a question.

"Yes you and I. I don't know who else. I am the pre owl warning." She shot a questioning glance at Yaxley and he indicated that he hadn't made the woman aware of his presence. She didn't think it would be a problem except the breach of probation terms. Contact with a felon was listed in all of them. Not that they cared in the slightest. If he wanted to attend, which she thought he would. Wanting some levity she let a petulant tone into her voice.

"The only instruction I got was that a suitable dress and heels would be expected." Amusement lightened the air and the rest of their morning was as usual except the book took the place of magic use. Dolohov sat closer to her and perhaps spoke a little more. Maybe not words but she felt he was more expressive and even made more hand gestures. It was worth some thought, later.

* * *

Hermione felt nervous. Not in a bad way but the wording of this letter in reply to her chatty one was odd. It hadn't been rude but the witches had owled back and forth dozens of times since their first meeting and she could tel something was off. It wasn't hard to guess what but she hadn't wanted to ask Thorfinn. He hadn't mentioned his sister being upset. Hadn't actually said anything about except that he had told her and then they had spoken about she had said about her apprenticeship. If she could, then she would like to keep her friendship, outside of him being her brother.

Approaching the cafe, she decided that she would ask the witch back to hers. Public was less comfortable by the day and this nice afternoon it was busy. There had been rumours, none confirmed, that Hermione Granger had a paramour. Or worse word choice. Not a relationship or anything as respectful. This happened every now and then but since it was true this time, she was a bit out of sorts about all the attention and the questions. Only from strangers really, people who knew someone who knew her usually. Just enough familiarity to say, I'm Seamus Finnigan's aunts sister. Who are you eloping with Miss Granger. So soon after the handful article too. These people just made a fortune speculating on her life.

There she was, the loose blond hair fell to the witches mid back and she had on a ravenclaw blue sweater. Hermione smiled at her when her blue eyes scanned the cafe and her smile seemed genuine.

"Are you okay if we go to mine? With a tray of scones and all the fixings." She leaned in closer and whispered the last part as if it were a secret. Which it sort of was. "I have an extensive and varied jam collection." Her look was serious so Sabrina knew she meant it. The witch nodded solemnly and then giggled. Occasionally laughing and naming jam types receiving a nod each time, all the way through ordering and heading back to the apparition space.

When they arrived and she had been added the witch looked around curiously. Hermione hadn't had many people in her home and it was a bit strange to see someone look around like that. She wondered what the witch seen. There were pictures and art. Things she had seen or made, or Luna had. Interesting pieces of furniture, sometimes placed for Lev to make his way from area to area. It wasn't really a normal house, but this witch grew up in a stone keep so Hermione wasn't sure what she thought of as normal.

Seeing her interest she offered a tour and walked around the main floor and the workroom. She opened to door but didn't add the witch to wards in the broom room. That was nearly done. It was exciting and daunting. All lost if it didn't work. It seemed the usual consequence though

Then she took her upstairs and let her explore. The room of shelves filled with books with rolling racks of scrolls and her own catalogue of notes clearly interested the witch as she poked through it. Then she found the shelf in another alphabet and made a sound. Hermione cocked her head and waited. Then the witch stood and smiled a slightly cooler one than before. Not sure what had happened, she led her into the smaller dining area off the kitchen.

This had been a closet but she expanded it and added a round table for six with a curved bench seat. Kind of her own Grimmauld place kitchen. Stone walls and slightly rough plank table. The hanging chandelier looked like old kerosene ones. No snakes like the ones there though.

Once she had pulled a dozen jams and set everything up the two witches sat down and feeling kind of awkward Hermione served her guest and then decided to be Narcissa Malfoy and smile politely while waiting for the younger witch to spill whatever was on her mind. Just waiting politely, expectantly. Eventually Sabrina caved, just as Hermione always did in her current position.

"Explain my brother." She blurted out and then shook her head slightly and coloured a little bit. Hermione let herself laugh lightly and she ate a bite before looking at her as if she hadn't spoken. Giving her a chance to rephrase or add some details. This was something Hermione did with her brother, well most people really. Even she appreciated the courtesy.

"Why him." She clarified. It wasn't much but she took a stab at it.

"I like him. Almost all of him. He is a tormentor and delights in causing a ruckus. A bit dramatic and also not very talkative when it counts." She listed off the first few things she thought of and Sabrina nodded. Not smiling but clearly agreeing.

"I like how he is with me. Before this even. Since it has been a bit different. Usually though it's easy and he knows quite a bit about me. Maybe not trivia but who I am and what I do." She offered. Hoping the witch would understand. Not sure what she wanted to know.

"Are you worried? About him?" She asked when she didn't get any feedback. "Or me?" Maybe this was a different concern altogether.

"He told me that you are seeing each other." She finally spoke and it wasn't very helpful. Hermione nodded though. That was the term she had used, him too apparently.

"Are you going to hurt him?" Ah there it was. She smiled a bit proudly at the witch. Hermione had Heard people talk and knew that she could be intimidating. She was nice but people seemed to think she was judging them or bored by them. Like she was so arrogant that people were unimportant to her. It was baffling.

"Not on purpose. I think it's more the other way around. At least it feels that way." She admitted her insecurities. Or some of them. The witch was scanning her minutely.

"Why would you think that?" She seemed curious and Hermione wished she wasn't being interviewed and didn't want to ask her about her brother. It seemed wrong.

Hermione just shrugged slightly and sipped her latte.

"I'm a bit of a handful." She said this and then groaned slightly. Even she was using it. Sabrina laughed and relaxed a bit at that.

"You are complex." She admitted. "I'm just getting to know you and it's an experience." Her tone was light but her eyes said she meant it. Hermione smiled weakly. The witch had seen quite a bit in a short time.

"What about the papers?" Sabrina asked.

"They will find out eventually. I've never talked about my love life, what there was of it, with the media or really anyone outside of my close circle so until we expose ourselves it should be okay. Then, it probably won't be nice. I'm sorry for that." Her apology was honest but that was all she was apologizing for. It would put attention on Sabrina too, though Hermione would step in if that became a focus. She had after the trials. Lucius had helped with that.

"Sorry for the media not my brother." She stated and Hermione nodded firmly.

"He's what you want? Who you want. After all this time?" Sabrina checked. Seeming to think that if Hermione said yes then that was that.

"Yes. That's what I told him. He is what I want. Him and me. Together." It was embarrassing to say things in such a direct manner but she more than liked the man and refused to downplay it to those important to them. It wasn't many people. A nod and then it was as if they were just having a regular chat. All the issues resolved and totally behind them.

"Do you do magic together?" She asked, looking like she wanted some gossip. Hermione smiled and told her a bit about their broom. Then she turned the tables.

"Any wizard standing out from his surroundings?" This had worked with Harry and it's how she felt about Finn, like he was a bit brighter than his. Sentimental female, she thought to herself.

No blush. No shifting. Nothing. Just a head shake and steady eyes. Hermione nodded.

"Finn was the first man I really wanted. That I thought might be worth whatever came. I've been attracted to other guys and even dated a few muggles. Didn't want any of them enough." She shrugged her inability to voice her complete feelings and Sabrina looked a bit happier.

"Stands out from his surroundings. I'll keep an eye out." From there potions took over until the witch left and Hermione smiled her successful return to normalcy with her friend.


	61. Chapter 61

While she loved Christmas and enjoyed the get togethers and increase in goodwill, it was also tiring. It had been several days of extra parties and getting dressed up. She had made appearances instead of actually attending most and this had been the last one. It was two days after Christmas and she entered her dark home from the ministry staff get together she had just attended. Having received a dozen invitations to come, she had caved but now just wanted people to leave her alone. The large but intimate meal had been lovely and now she had at least a week before anything other than her usual work was on the schedule. Thank Merlin.

She kicked off her shoes and then but her lip. Dropping her bag on the floor she turned to the floo and called out the name of Rabastan's cabin before stepping in. It wasn't late. The living room was empty but she called out anyways.

"Finn?" Incase he was sleeping or something she kept her voice down. His voice came from his room and she walked to the slightly open door. He was stretched out on his bed, wearing only lounge pants and looking up at her over the top of the Tornadoes magazine.

"All done then? You look gorgeous." His eyes roamed her dress clad form and paused at her bare feet before meeting her eyes and she blushed slightly at the appreciation clear for her to see.

"Thank you. I can go." She offered and he scoffed at her. She smiled slightly and watched him offer a hand to her before making her way to him. A pull dragged her on top of him and for a minute she just lay on his hard warm chest. Letting her day fade away and closing her eyes in enjoyment. His hands gently swept up and down her back.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Mmmm. It was good to see everyone, the food was good." She offered and then peeked up at his face.

"Come here witch." He ordered her softly and she wriggled up until she could kiss him and then she was. Being kissed by him and challenging him for dominance. As if they had done it a hundred times their bodies fit together and when she felt his hands creep under her dress she pulled away and looked at him. Asking with her eyes. His flared and then after a moment he nodded and pulled his wand. Wards and charms went up, sealing them in his room.

Then he met her eyes again for a long second and she knew, this was it and her whole body flushed in anticipation. When her dress came off she smiled softly at the concentrated look on his face and then couldn't pay any real attention when his fingers parted her folds and then she was on her back beneath him. Her hands roved over his chest and into his hair.

"Little witch. Tell me this is what you want." His voice was low and tight but his eyes were clear and intent on her.

"Please Finn. I want to be yours." She would have been embarrassed if right then he hadn't lined himself up and pushed into her. The hot tight stretch was so good and moans broke from both of them. For minutes they were lost in the feelings of being together this way. After waiting and wanting.

Hermione could feel every ridge on him and when he added a finger on her sensitive spot in just the way he knew she liked her orgasm rolled over her and she heard his muttered curse as he gave in to her body milking his. Together they lay there and came back to earth slowly.

"Little witch?" His voice was relaxed and she smiled into his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Better than. Thank you." He snorted and she laughed lightly at the display of manners. Feeling her eyes begin to close she just curled tighter into him and let herself begin to fall asleep.

"Mine." His whisper was the last thing she heard.

The usual buzzing of a wand alarm woke her and she groaned. Feeling around for the wand she hadn't thought of since arriving. Then she felt the slight tenderness between her legs and she couldn't help the grin. Her eyes came open and she was a bit surprised to see his eyes open and alert, focused on her.

"That smile says your okay." His words didn't imply the question she knew was there. Leaning over, she kissed him then smiled honestly at him. With all the certainty and relief she felt. It had been easy, and neither of them seemed disappointed.

"You too?" She didn't think he was upset but wanted the same reassurance he did. A nod and then one of his bright grins.

"Little witch." The tone was soft and as usual when he was so gentle with her, she felt herself fall a little bit more for him.

"Shower?" She asked him. Feeling lazy and wondering if she should go home.

"We can do that here. Or go to yours." So he wanted to stay together, she did too. Maybe it was that they had sex finally or just that she had missed him in the hectic holiday rush. Her shrug indicated whatever he wanted.

"Lets go to yours. Your conditioner is there and I know you need it after a run of styling like that." His tone was light and she could hear the teasing. The up dos made her hair a disaster if she wasn't careful and she pouted at his teasing.

Then she looked around for something other than her dress to wear and chose a t shirt of his on the ground before putting it on. Like a huge dress, it hung to her knees and elbows. She felt ridiculous and his chuckle didn't help. Her scowl was in good humour but still she felt like she was playing dress up.

Opening the door, wandlessly she had taken down his wards, she was a bit surprised to see rabastan at the kitchen table.

"So you aren't avoiding this particular dwelling. It's lovely to see you so early and disheveled Hermione." His tone wasn't rude or anything and she smiled back easily despite her blush.

"Good Morning. I would be more put together before facing your lordship but I haven't the appropriate potions to accomplish that in this particular dwelling." Her tone was prim and she tilted her nose up. Both laughed then and she could see the happiness he had for her and his friend. It made her a bit sad. Luna and him were both unhappy and she didn't know what to do about it. Luna had been avoiding her and that was clear sign something was wrong. Now that the holidays were over she would start the quest to get her friend to speak about it.

"Ready?" Thorfinn asked her, coming up behind her. She nodded and they exchanged goodbyes before flooing to hers.

"I'm worried about him. Them." Her meaningful glance told him she too knew something was going on between their friends. Something that wasn't going well or they didn't quite understand. A nod. Neither was ready to share what they knew but both would think on it.

"Did you have plans this afternoon?" The shower was steamy and she felt so good.

"No. You?" He asked her and then moved so she could rinse her endless curls. It was easier with his help, then he picked up her hair potion and switched places with her. Slowly he began spreading it through her hair, letting her body stay in the water but keeping it out of her long hair.

"I wanted to see Blaise." She mused with her eyes closed.

"Any reason other than the usual?" He sounded curious but not defensive and she hummed.

"He is fun and suave but I want to ask him what he plans to do now. I have some ideas and he is just the right kind of Slytherin for this occupation." He made a sound of disbelief and then turned off the shower.

"When you say things like that it's so hot that I can barely make myself actually think through what you might be scheming." She laughed and began sponging the excess from her hair.

* * *

"He was at mine so this was easier." With a grin Theo smiled and headed back toward the floo. Gone before she could invite him.

"I think he has plans, seemed a bit to ready to escort me to you." Both of them shared a curious and speculative look before she smiled at the Italian wizard and got a charming grin back. She didn't know him as well as Theo or Draco but that was because he had been finishing his promised service to his mother's family. They had an extensive hotel business.

"I've made dinner, if your interested." She offered and he just looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Who might be here that Theo didn't mention but made Draco pout." She rolled her eyes at him and they began walking toward her kitchen.

"Rowle." She answered and then at his wiggled brows she grinned contendly. He was easy to just be a witch with. Enjoyed them in a way that no one else she had met did. Appreciated them for their nuances and didn't think them wrong for having pursuits or enjoyments.

"Finally taken my advice then?" He sounded impressed and curious. He had told her ever since right after the war, that she needed to embrace her feminine side. She wasn't a wizard, but a witch and he had done his best to bolster her confidence. Taken her shopping and didn't blush or squirm at the mention of periods or body hair. He was a gem. Under appreciated too, his suave and charming facade overwhelming the passionate man underneath. Witches swooned but not for the right reasons.

"Yes. Sort of. I finally found one I wanted and then hoped for the best." Her tone was solemn and he laughed at her.

"Rowle. Tell me she marched up to you and demanded you treat her like the queen she is?" Blaise had a mock serious expression and Finn laughed and shook his head.

"I could lie. It's what she should have done though." The men shared a look and then in their strange manly way they shook hands and seemed to agree on something. Then it was as if they had all spent time together before and the curry consumed with gusto and some excellent red wine.

"Tell me what idea it is that you would like to discuss with me?" Blaise asked into a natural pause.

"First. What are your plans? For a career or distraction as you phrase it?" He could tell this wasn't an idle question and looked her over.

"Nothing. Just free of Mama. Draco wants me to run a potions business and Theo to come and work with him." She could tell that both would be acceptable to him and wondered if she shouldn't speak. Then decided that her thought that not only would he be good at it but enjoy it prompted her.

"Before my apprenticeship I was doing things. Many and varied things for people and businesses. Some were totally above board like recruiting employees from here and overseas or sourcing apprenticeships and things like that. Some were less so but those were more interesting. The war left some lines and some lies that need go betweens. I also have some things that I need done. Projects that I had taken on outside of my official or academic interests." She stopped speaking and didn't grin at the gleam that was steadily growing in the dark man's eyes. They were a dark and faceted shade of brown that Hermione enjoyed. Few had brown eyes in the Wizarding world and she thought his very nice. It made her feel better about her own.

"Projects." Rowle put in with similar interest.

"There are some people who need looking after and some who just need help. Some need to remain hidden or want to and some need legislation before being willing to come out." She didn't want to divulge anything to Blaise until she had his agreement, under contract. It wasn't usual for her to demand such things but these were secrets that she had promised to protect. Whether she personally thought they needed to be or not.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" His mind was whirring and she could see that it hadn't all come together.

"I thought we might put you in an opulent office on Diagon with a discreet sign that just said something like Zabini Inc. Label you a consultant and have a few other more discreet locations. I have some, if your properties are more easily located or grandiose." Her grin was devious now and she let him see some of her bigger ideas.

"Consultant." He tried the word out. Maybe it wasn't a Wizarding thing. She nodded.

"So you intend him to do things for people, including yourself, that they might not want known about or perhaps to be anonymous, while outwardly being a go between for business and personal affairs." Finn thought this out as he spoke and she beamed at him. Exactly. That was it.

"You'll be my first client then? Walk in to my gorgeous office on the Main Street?" Blaise was smiling genuinely now and she imperiously nodded.

"I'll even wear a Narcissa approved tea dress and heals." She threw in and they all laughed but he nodded seriously at her. Accepting the deal.


	62. Chapter 62

Of course it would be now. On a muggle street. When she went to get shoes for the blasted dinner tonight, having put it off. She had shoes but black wouldn't be best and part of her wanted to meet the matriarch's expectations. It was a skill, of a sort. Now even showing up may be a problem.

Wards were going up and there were perhaps thirty muggles in her immediate vicinity. What the man thought he was doing, she didn't know and then wondered if this was his way of forcing a confrontation. Hadn't turned to meet him and tracking her hadn't turned out well either. If that was the case he could have just asked her. Walked up to her and challenged her. Sometimes wizards were complicated. Several in her life were anyways. In fact her mentor would have approached it this way or something similar, she thought.

What to do. Already she was putting up personal wards and made a decision. If this was what he wanted then she would at least try and make sure no one else was involved. In between sets of her personal wards she began erecting wards that were outside of his. Muggle repelling and her variation of the general crime scene Auror protocol wards. Then she continued and when the first barrage of lights came at her interspersed with wards still going up she used her free hand to grab her coin. This looked promising and Yaxley deserved a reward after his scavenger hunt idea. Rowle had requested again to be invited and swore up and down he would let her be taken. She hadn't been sure any of them would like it. Infact she knew they wouldn't.

Chamberlain Square, London.

Message sent she dropped the coin and began her secondary ward set and rolled away from the second barrage of spells. They were powerful but sent at where she actually was rather than where she could be. When the trip ward she hadn't noticed began closing around her she thought again of her mentor and quickly pulled it down while beginning to add her own traps and magical trip wires. Some were a bit ridiculous but they had worked in duels with several of her friends and colleagues. It had been three weeks since she was deemed fit to cast magic again and they had been steadily working on her deficiencies and planning her rune stone layout. The stones were done and the calculations for the preparatory magic as well. Next week maybe. Of course Dolohov didn't say when or even if she would get to participate in their installation but she thought he would let her. Outside of her studies she had been duelling daily. It was good practice in response time and magical expenditure.

She used all of that now and began fighting back in earnest. He was very good and several of the spells she didn't recognize. Most of this was taking place in silence and she began to get caught up in the exchange of curses and the beginning of both of them using other things. Direct spell exchange would be a case of getting lucky. Clearly he agreed as a wave of water poured from what had been a statue and she let it flow around the protection she already had around her personally against several natural elements.

Dolohov had liked that creation of hers and they had used it as a practice exercise. He would cast from a hundred meters away and she had that time to block its effects. She had gotten quick and some were quite complex. As she put up a ward that would focus the natural light on him she heard the blared siren that meant the Aurors were here. She cursed and tried to just keep going. At its second sound her opponent threw up a wall of wards and stopped casting. She came up out of the dive and waited. He looked around though he kept her in his sight.

"The Aurors know. They are here. It's all good. You chose the middle of muggle London." She wasn't going to cast against those wards, it would be wasted and take too much to pull them down. He wanted to capture her more than she wanted to capture him. She had plans tonight. Panting slightly and feeling a bruise on her hip she surveyed her opponent clearly for the first time.

He was handsome, wavy shoulder length inky black hair and grey eyes. He nearly looked like a Black to her. He was tall, most seemed to be which was frustrating to her. He was surveying her in much the same way though he was smiling.

"Not happy to see me Malyshka?" He taunted in heavily accented English. She hadn't been really angry but her temper flared at the monicker. That was her masters name for her and she would take it from him but not this whelp.

"You came here for a reason." It was obvious she meant to get to it and he nodded amicably. Looking her over in a way she didn't like at all.

"It's my svobodnyy god, so I have dual purposes at all times this year." She wasn't sure of the context but that translated to free year and she didn't care what it meant.

"I don't care about the second one." With that she began taking down his wards and watching him. Drop his wall of wards or have her apparate away.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am or what I mean Malyshka. Vasilli Gorselev, scion Liniya. On the hunt for a wife." She smiled sweetly at that and felt the first layer come down.

"It's a pleasure and I wish you well." She responded, and then as she had expected, he dropped the wall and began casting at her.

She stood her ground this time and began several deflection wards and set up several dual controlled trip wards with her left hand while casting with her right. Now that she had finished that it was time to move again, less energy to dodge than block. Even deflection at this density was a drain she didn't need.

Knowing there were pipes under the cobbles and not wanting to make a mess of the muggle area, she cast several wards at the ground, two feet down while she rolled flat across the stones and then came up with rapid fire disabling spells that probably wouldn't make it through his wards. What they would do was give him something to do while she began her plan for holding him in a way she could transport. He couldn't be left here without ministry involvement and she didn't want that. Hopefully Harry or even Kingsley could keep this quiet.

Settling in to the duel she let her magic spread more thickly around her and spin faster. Searching for magical disturbances and noting the subtle trip wards and potential traps he had planted. This was far different than anything she had done outside of the few freedom duels she had done with Dolohov himself. There was an accuracy in the warding that seemed a bit familiar and while it was disturbing, it also was familiar. She could see the twist with her magic, that showed something would come down within an area about six feet closer to him. She would have to stay over here. If it was a wall like that, she hoped he wasn't as quick as Dolohov.

Spells rained and blasts from the cobbles had created dust. Spells hit her containment wards and showers of light added to the movement around her. She felt alive and focused. Seeing three jets close enough to hit she sprung as high as she could and rolled over them before somersaulting back to her feet. She was breathing hard and getting more of a feel for his bursts. It would hurt, her capture, but it wouldn't break her.

Keeping an eye on the line she had labelled do not cross, she began the first part of her plan. She tripped her own ward and fog began filling the space and then another and it was smoke billowing into the greying area. Finally she cast one that pulled light, it made things blur as some beams didn't make it bounce off things and create what they could see as sight. Her magic was her guide as she was subject to everything but the smoke.

Now he wasn't casting silently as much and she could hear Latin and Russian. Several of her capture wards were slow moving. She found that with her range she reacted to quick jerks sooner and Dolohov had indicated that to be true. She had surmised it was because it caused more of a disturbance to their magics like it would to water or air.

Still she kept on deflecting and dodging while she cast. Several smaller spells had hit and twice she had summoned her wand from midair after being disarmed. When she judged they were closing in she began responding to his taunts. They weren't frequent but they were pointed.

"Razbitnaya." He spat in between the steadily heavier curses he was throwing and a blasting curse caught her left shoulder a glancing blow. It hurt. A lot. As she sailed through the air and rolled properly she felt it protest and knew it was damaged but not shattered, there was no grating feeling.

"I like hoyden better than little girl. Coming from your mouth. No woman will want such a whiny man." She taunted and laughed slightly at the slew of swear words.

"Ledyanaya koroleva. I've heard about you." This was all said between gasps and barrages of spells and collapsing wards as both cast and took down amidst exchanging spell fire. Ice queen, internal she scoffed.

"I've never heard of you." She admitted and the smoke was clearing, just her light manipulating ward that he hadn't found tucked behind his own set of trip wards.

Then she flung herself forward and to the ground as one of her timed wards collapsed and pulled three it was tied to. Light exploded out, the air and magical darts couldn't be seen. Then she pulled the first set of her planned capture wards up from where she had placed them in the ground and began casting spells that might disarm or tie him. Silence otherwise, beginning to disable him.

The tie for this was in between the second and third layers of the patterned set she had planted. Three seconds later the next set began to rise from the ground while she released the trigger for the metaphorical cage to fall around him. Then she blocked herself with raw magic and barraged him with a rain of spells to limit his capabilities and finally he abruptly stopped casting against her wards. Unwilling to take chances, she stayed alert and began releasing the spin on her magics, allowing them to spread further. Still unwilling to cross the line, his wards were still up so were free standing, she stood for a moment and thought, then decided to take down the apparition wards. Both of theirs and see what was in her way.

Now that she had a moment while her cage solidified from the magic it was originally made from the transfigured stone she had used, she breathed heavily and tried to calm down. Adrenaline wouldn't help her now. She had to be alert. Pay attention. It was by no means a victory until he was trussed up tight and not here. Plan in mind she began taking down the wards.

* * *

Rueban was flipping through a rare text on mind magics when he felt a warm buzz in his left front pocket. Both other wizards looked up from their tasks when he did. Then all stood and three grown men, capable wizards, all hardened veterans of war and imprisonment, fumbled in whatever pocket held a golden galleon and then upon reading the message glances were rapidly exchanged and it became clear no one knew exactly where that was.

"Let's Go." It was Rueban himself that broke the silence. One had come, and if it wasn't that then they still had to go and the witch would be in trouble if she needed help and hadn't found a better way to ask for it.

They reached the first line of anti apparition wards around the cabin property and he and the younger wizard stopped in surprise when Antonin abruptly halted and held out both wrists to them. There were two more to go and Thorfinn only knew of this one because after Christmas they had begun work on apparition wards and minutely studied the ones here. Even he had thought it interesting.

The look said I am going and if you are coming it will be now and both of them grabbed his wrists before an apparition journey that was less pleasant than usual. He had forced through the wards, he could without much cost but the passengers paid more for it. Neither were actually ill but Thorfinn looked a little bit pale for a moment and even he took a breath before following his friend's gaze to an empty square. Immediately he had a moment of appreciation for the ward that made them see that, then began subtly casting muggle repellents and notice me not charms at a high powered level. They would work unless people knew to expect them there and what to look for.

Then he walked out of the shadowed area they had appeared in and through the few muggles still about. He could feel the magic now and could tell from Antonin, when he reached him, that his friend could already see. As usual when he was presented with a warding problem and his friend was with him, he would get a look that told him to do it or one that said grudgingly that he would do it for him. He could do it but Thorfinn couldn't as just as soon as he began Dolohov also started, the blond had come up on his other side and looked serious. Of course he finished faster and for another ten seconds he was casting alone. The witch had done well, he didn't think many would know about that particular twist of legilimency in a warding plan.

He watched intently until Antonin's head came up and then his wand. Someone was here. Immediately and silently the Russian warded them in tight. Even he could feel the containment. Then the Auror siren went off and he groaned lowly. Other than that and Thorfinn's chuckle there was no other acknowledgement of the increase in magicals in the area.

For minutes more they watched and Rueban couldn't help his small sounds of appreciation or of concern. This was something else, a different level altogether than the previous attempts.

When the wall came up he straightened and looked at Antonin, who met his gaze for a fraction of a second before turning his attention back to the witch. He could see that it wasn't all that often that he watched her opponent, in comparison.

Eventually they were drawn out of their absorption in the extended duel by Potters voice.

"Is she okay?" The man was looking around at the few Aurors who were stationed here for the duration as if hoping they wouldn't notice he was speaking into what appeared to be thin air. He must have known how to feel out the wards, even if he didn't try and take them down.

Thorfinn made a scoffing sound and had his lip in his teeth as his witch often did. It was admirable. How the younger man kept his temper and instincts in check with the witch. She liked it too, liked when she could accept the courtesies as well. Potter. What to do. He felt a bit badly for the man. The others didn't know what was happening but he did.

Eyes watching the escalating duel and appreciating Antonin's magics on her wards that made it possible to see through the haze she had created. Something was happening with the light and it made it disorienting. Antonin was minutely adjusting wards he was placing to show a clearer picture. Absently he noted his friends skill and sheer volume of knowledge on the subject of his choosing.

"You could." He put in. Really, he thought it fine. Hardly any effort and he wasn't the one duelling. Nothing and then the witch dove over a series of spells and he whistled lowly.

"She would want you to." Thorfinn had his eyes on his witch still but the tone was a challenge. Had he pointed it out the man probably wouldn't have done it. Yet as a challenge, to his apprentice's emotional well-being and trust. It was bold but it worked. Without turning Antonin shot several spells at Potter who valiantly didn't react, or tried not to. Brave of him but he seemed to have settled into trusting them.

Then Rueban reached through the wards and grabbed the man's robe sleeve. He gasped as he entered and could see the destruction and the intensity of the situation. Just then the witch took a glancing blast to the shoulder and both younger wizards let out their version of a grunt in sympathy.

Then Antonin made a gruff sound and though Rueban could see nothing he knew she had landed a good hit or made an approved play.

"It's hard not to ask questions." Potter muttered and Thorfinn nodded absently.

"Watch her face. Usually it's the best bet." Thorfinn offered. Then it became visible as it formed around the wizard, some kind of enclosure and they all relaxed a bit. They watched her silence any response though Rueban wasn't sure exactly what had done it.

Then she stood for a moment, not relaxed but clearly breathing and trying to calm down. She always had the same expression when she calmed her magics and they had been more than just agitated, spinning like that as a shield. When she started casting up and Antonin grunted, he voiced a question.

"What is there that I couldn't see?" Of course there were many things but he meant that prevented her from moving forward. She didn't like the defensive particularly and became antsy usually.

"A wall." The tone was a bit dry to his ears and he looked again at his friend.

"The wall?" He asked and though he got no nod, the flick of eye contact told him that it was that particular spelled ward. Interesting indeed. He had mostly ignored the taunts except for comedic interest but now wondered.

"So she won? Is that thing enough? She said twelve hours." The young dark haired man sounded a bit shaken and Rueban looked him over before looking back to the witch.

"We will see. The capture and then the captivity." Rueban couldn't help looking back at the wizard when he made a small sound. Potter looked thoughtful and then his green eyes met his and he grinned just slightly. Barely noticeable.

"Hermione has given some examples so I'll try this one. She has captured him but that's not enough to keep him for twelve hours, as it stands right now." He spoke thoughtfully and Thorfinn chuckled. Antonin shifted slightly and Rueban just looked at the younger wizard then looked away. He was correct and he enjoyed the soft laughter from the green eyed man. They were striking eyes, and as a man with purple ones, he could appreciate it.


	63. Chapter 63

Hermione hid her wince as she stepped out of the floo and into the Malfoy summer house. Stepping out of the way quickly for the men that would exit behind her.

"Narcissa, I am sorry we are late." They were nearly an hour late and while the woman didn't look angry she didn't look pleased either. Her shoes got a pointed look and she bowed her head in acknowledgement of the disappointment. She was doing that far more as an adult than she had as a child, she mused. Part of her felt badly about it but part of her wanted to point out what she had been doing instead. It was childish but she felt a bit aggrieved.

"Reuben. It's lovely to see you. So like you to just appear before me without warning." Hermione smiled but didn't laugh at the real happiness mixed with vexation for the man's idiosyncrasies.

Lucius approached her and was carefully looking her over. Narcissa too would see it when she took the time to really observe without distraction. Her hair was fine and she was clean, presentable even, except for the footwear, but she was also tired and a bit on edge.

When she walked to his other side instead of taking his arm he raised a perfect silver brow at her and she winced slightly. He raised the other brow and spun to Dolohov.

"Does she need anything?" Hermione scowled. He could have asked her instead of going over her head. Dolohov gestured to her to answer and she took a deep breath.

"I'll ask Draco for some of his skelegrow. It's better than anything else." He made a sound and she met his eyes dead on.

"It's just my shoulder. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't judged acceptable." He held her gaze and then gave a single nod and took the arm she offered with gallantry. Narcissa was silent and her eyes were assessing them all carefully. They stayed on Finn for extra time and Hermione wondered if she was using him as a weathervane for her condition. Again, she didn't chuckle but did smile gently at the concerned eyes when they finally searched her own out over her good shoulder. A nod. Alright then.

"Draco." Lucius's voice was a bit sharper than his usual drawl and her friend stood and whirled around. Alert and probably a bit apprehensive.

"It's fine. Can I get a dose of your skelegrow to take home with me? I don't want to ruin dinner." He nodded immediately and then frowned.

"Since we are late, let us eat and then maybe we can find something to talk about." Yaxley was his most charming and they all filed into the dining room. It was set up smaller and with an oval table this time. They sat spread around it and since the numbers were so odd, it felt quite casual.

"Your reasons for this dinner." Dolohov barked out, not as harshly as he normally would have but still not politely. Hermione didn't wince but everyone stilled for a moment before carrying on. Clinking cutlery resumed.

"The wards for the new manor of course." Lucius answered after a moment and everyone relaxed slightly. This was just work and that was fine.

"Seventeen stones again?" Dolohov asked and the conversation went from there. The younger set were discussing trying to fit quidditch in at least once a month and not having enough players when her masters gruff bark stopped all conversations. Hermione broke off from her conversation about including more people on their charity boards when she heard the sound.

When he had dismissed her from the conversation she hadn't looked at him again. Feeling as if he didn't want her intrusion. Now she watched him stand and turn to their hostess. Without thought she stood and then the party they had come with were on their feet.

"Thank you for dinner and best of luck with your build Narcissa." His tone was even and Hermione could hear nearly nothing in it at all. She began meeting eyes, saying goodbye, and Lucius was last. He seemed a bit shocked and as they made it to the door, stood.

"You think I'm being unreasonable." Lucius had stood too and he seemed to genuinely want to know.

"She is my apprentice. It is not your place to decide what she will and will not do. There are other masters." The tone was a bit dangerous and she caught Lucius' eye again. Not best pleased by whatever he had said. Or that he was contradicting Dolohov about anything to do with wards.

Lucius nodded and they all turned back to the door before Narcissa rose and with her, Theo and Draco.

"Wait. Stop. Lucius whatever you have said you will make right. Immediately. They will not leave with things in this tenor." She demanded, with all of her regal bearing. Dolohov kept moving so after an instinctive pause, she followed suit. This wasn't a social visit and she was here as his apprentice. Rowle's fingers crept into hers and while she didn't look at him, she squeezed lightly in thanks.

Hermione called Draco's elf's name into the air and asked for their coats and cloaks. In a moment they were all clad and headed one by one into the floo.

Standing in her foyer, she tore her eyes from the silent conversation the two older wizards were having and made a decision. She kicked her shoes off and winced as her coat came off. The potion. Damn it.

"Snitch." She wasn't sure if the elf would come. When the small creature popped in she smiled gratefully and before she could speak, a vial was passed to her and before she could thank the elf, it was gone.

Feeling better now that she knew she would have the potion, she headed for the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Then called to the men still in her floo room.

"Drink? Dessert?" Finn entered the room and raised his eyebrows in question. She grinned and nodded. Before she had coffee and whiskey on the table he had grabbed the trifle she had made the day before and placed it with a flourish on the table.

Waiting to see if the other two would come she sipped slowly and just tried to clear her mind. Finn's leg brushed hers and she wrapped her toes into the bottom of his pant leg. It helped and she smiled a bit when she opened her eyes. They were coming and she sat up straighter but didn't do much else.

"Perhaps it's too many people questioning you." Yaxley said as they entered the room and Dolohov was still scowling. Hermione thought the growl was agreement and didn't smile. He was like a cranky bear when he was in a temper.

Deciding she couldn't help at the moment she just began dishing dessert and pouring coffee.

"You can't do to him what you did to the last one." Yaxley pointed out and Dolohov speared the strawberry slice with more vigor than necessary.

"Are you going to tell us what happened to Stevens?" Finn ventured and she was a bit impressed with his audacity.

"Potter might know, if you mention the name to him." Yaxley offered and she and Finn immediately exchanged glances. They would find out just as soon as they could. Maybe this was their reward for a ruined dinner. Not that they needed one. She wanted to ask but she just couldn't. What he had said.

"We need some fun. Could we commandeer one of those bigger laser tag rooms?" It wasn't good then. Whatever had been said. This was a big treat. Deciding to see how bad it might be, she didn't let herself meet Thorfinn's eyes before asking.

"Will you come eat tacos too?" She tried to be nonchalant but his response told her that she hadn't succeeded.

"Not that green stuff you told me about." Yaxley answered with fake petulance. Thorfinn laughed and she smiled.

"Guac something and it's deadly on the chicken one. I tried it without and it's not half as good." His tone was serious and he had indeed tried variations on the originals in subsequent visits.

"Nevynosimyy." Unbearable, Dolohov bit it out and Hermione could tell that he was bothered by this. Maybe not Lucius words but the whole issue. She looked to Yaxley but he just gave her a small shake. It seemed he didn't think there was anything she could do either.

Deciding they needed a distraction, she did catch Finn's eye and gave him a significant look. After a moment he nodded and she gestured to him to speak.

"We need help." He began and both immediately knew this hadn't been the right way to approach this. Both of them were suddenly ramrod straight. Hermione was taken aback by the level of intensity in both sets of eyes facing them. Beside her Thorfinn stopped speaking and froze. So did Hermione. In absolute stillness they were all seated at the table for what could have been thirty seconds and then Dolohov spoke quietly.

"Kak ya skazal." It was said evenly and Hermione tried to understand what was meant by his 'I told you' before looking to Yaxley whose gaze was empty of clues.

"Tell us what you need. Now." Yaxley was polite but Hermione knew it was an order.

"The broom." She blurted. All their plans for asking for help having flown out the window.

"The broom." Yaxley repeated and both men's postures relaxed almost comically. Thorfinn didn't have any more idea than she did what had just gone on. Then Hermione had a mortifying thought. She had thought, but then hadn't been sure and decided never to think about it in Dolohov's presence again.

"I'm not." She burst out while staring at Dolohov and he clearly knew what she meant. His face blanked and then he gave her a reluctant nod. She gave one back and sat with a flaming face. Suddenly Yaxley was laughing quietly and then loudly at her discomfort and the situation. When Thorfinn's incomprehension was clear she decided to spread the level of discomfort to another and spoke quietly.

"He thought I was pregnant or something." Her eyes told him how awful this was and when he chuckled along with Yaxley she just huffed.

"I thought maybe something was different. It felt calmer." She admitted. There was no one else she could talk to about their magical range but him and he wasn't the easiest to speak about personal things with.

He met her eyes and her embarrassment faded a bit at his clear approval of her assessment of her magics behaviour.

"Shall we see the broom then? I've never been to your workroom." Clearly done embarrassing her for themoment, Yaxley gestured grandly for her to lead the way and Hermione decided she would shriek at or hit the blond later. Wretched men.

Later on when the two stood in front of the floo Hermione didn't meet the eyes trying to catch hers.

"I can't decide whether to chase you around with stinging hexes or see if Harry is home." She admitted and then looked up at him. He was grinning but now looked as intrigued as she felt.

"You can chase me later witch." Was his answer so she nodded.

"Grimmauld Place." She grabbed Finn so he wouldn't be left behind and then in the dim kitchen, added him to Harry's wards. Then she stood there. If he didn't investigate in one minute then she would leave.

"Hermione?" She heard his voice from down the hall.

"I've got Finn and it's not important if you are busy. Or Astoria is here." The last was called teasingly and when she heard the bell like laughter of her friend she winced.

"Sorry." She called to her and the laugh sounded again.

"Just come in and stop yelling from the kitchen like a commoner. We're trying to make a good impression." Everyone was chuckling now and she walked in her bare feet toward the downstairs front parlour. It was their favourite living room and she could just picture Astoria in it. She would love to take on this huge home.

"Sorry guys." She began but they didn't seem put out and Harry sat back down beside her pretty friend on the couch. Deciding she would rather be comfortable she leaned against the wall, she hated dresses, +with structure anyways. Sundresses were another matter. Harry caught her eye and she smiled a bit. She hadn't seen him but Finn had told her about them letting him watch the end. She assured him with brief eye contact that she was fine.

"Weren't you at the Malfoys?" Astoria asked and Hermione cocked a brow then chuckled.

"Yes. That's another story but we came here hoping for a different tale." She laughed as both of them immediately perked up at her tone.

"Stevens." Thorfinn put in and Harry jerked slightly then looked at her penetratingly. Suddenly Hermione wondered if something terrible had befallen the stupid, arrogant man. Finn tensed beside her and Astoria made a questioning sound.

"He has no memories of how he became trapped in his home for seven days. Unable to get out or have anyone get in. A scroll was stuck to the front gate with the time he would be released. The man had no idea if he would ever get out." Silence. Then she felt Finn shake with quiet laughter beside her and she couldn't help but bite her lip and then laugh. Hard. Both of them were nearly in hysterics when the other two began demanding answers. Eventually they calmed and Hermione explained. Apparently the man couldn't speak of the reason for his capture, it didn't seem like Dolohov if the victim couldn't remember his crime.

"Oh come on. What did your letter say?" Astoria didn't whine of course, but her tone was close enough. Hermione just shook her head.

"So tonight, what happened?" Harry looked a bit concerned for her and she smiled wryly.

"Lucius said something about Hermione that Dolohov didn't like. Could have just been concern about her helping." Finn answered and Hermione shrugged.

"We didn't hear it. Just the result." Astoria nodded and looked a bit appalled.

"Sometimes Lucius is just so stupid. He asks a warding master to dinner, with hopes he will take on an extensive and complicated project that he certainly couldn't do himself and then, questions him. Antonin Dolohov." She just shook her head and they all agreed.

"Why is it like that?" Harry ventured curiously and they all looked at him. Seeing their incomprehension, he gestured distractedly and then tried to explain.

"People and the papers, it's like you're not a real apprentice or shouldn't be due the same courtesies. More than that, like he somehow would deal with you differently." Hermione thought that over and then looked her question at him.

"I asked around. In the records Department. It's amazing what Sheffield has done in there. Anyways he had copies of the lists of courtesies or something inane like that. It basically gave a history of masters and apprentices." He offered and looked a bit embarrassed at the three sets of eyes that were looking at him.

Astoria caught Hermione's eye and she just smiled. It was a perfect example of how thoughtful and thorough Harry could be. Astoria hadn't known this either, even though she was a liaison with that department. Sneaky man.


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Note: I updated this chapter to answer the question left in the review. Six months for the challenge. Thank you for your support and the reviews! -Maybenotahufflepuff **

Thorfinn looked over at the little witch and could see that she was tired, and sore. This was enough for today then. Quickly but politely he said goodbye to the other couple and steered her to the floo. Her slight pout showed she knew what he was doing but he just kissed her forehead and stepped into the floo with her, not wanting her to be jerked around anymore than needed.

As they made it to her room, he summoned the vial of potion and began unzipping her dress.

"Little witch. You don't have to be so tough. Your shoulder looks like it took a bludger." It was a rainbow of colours bruises turned into as they heal. The stasis spells were on the bones but healing spells had been used on the tissue and she had refused a pain potion, preferring wine. No one had suggested canceling dinner once she had turned from the trussed up wizard she had left in an unnamed valley and asked what time it was. Then she had apparated home and by the time they got there, was in the shower. Mumbling about shoes and disappointing people she had fixed her hair and charmed the bags under her eyes. It made him wonder how often she did this. Brushed something aside to meet an expectation. He didn't like it.

"I'm fine." He huffed at her tired response and ran his fingers over her scalp a few times, she liked it, and sure enough her body slumped against his chest a little bit more.

"I am fine and you stepped in when I was flagging. Thank you." She whispered but he heard her sincerity and closed his eyes for a moment. He could have a freak out but needed to get her in bed and as comfortable as she could be.

Summoning a sleep shirt of hers, he left her underwear on and passed her wand to her. She did the usual nighttime clean up spells and now was hanging onto his shirt. He scooped her up and laid her on her bed then dealt with his own garments and cleanup.

Sliding in beside her, he handed her the vial and watched her take a breath and then swallow. She winced and he couldn't help but do the same in sympathy. That potion was useful but disgusting.

Then she sagged onto his chest and he scoffed at her again. She was laying on her bad shoulder. Rearranging them both carefully he let himself relax into the bed. Slowly he ran his hand up and down her back. Occasionally feeling her shudder at the potions effects.

"That was insane." He just blurted it out. Unable to stop thinking about the duel.

"That's what I thought too, while it was happening. It reminded me of him." Her voice was quiet but not sleepy.

"Dolohov?" He asked and felt her nod against him. They could think on that later.

"You are stunning, watching you cast and move." He admitted and was glad she couldn't see his thoughts. Most of them were rather sexually oriented.

"Mmmm. Thank you." She answered and he laughed lightly. The witches manners came out when she was relaxed.

"Thanks for being there too. Letting me do it." She sounded less tired all of the sudden and he shrugged. Not knowing what to say. It wasn't easy, but he did understand. Maybe if he didn't know so much about what she could do, and how much it meant to her, being able to do it herself, it would be harder.

"Not interested in auditioning for the position he referenced?" She reacted as he thought she would, with violence, and pinched his side.

"I doubt he would want me now." She answered after a moment and Thorfinn could hear the sly tone to her voice. He nodded and smiled into the darkness of her room.

"Watching you get hit." He eventually said, needing to say something about it. She shifted and then he could see the faint light shine on her eyes and knew she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry. If it was you, I would have been upset." She sounded thoughtful, like she hadn't considered it that way. Unsure how to express his feelings, he just leaned forward and kissed her softly. She sighed gently into the kiss and moulded into him. He didn't deepen it and tucked her against him again.

"Tomorrow?" She asked with a wiggle against his hip. He didn't grin but wanted to.

"It would be now if you didn't have an injury. Go to sleep little witch, I'll ravish you tomorrow." He began stroking his hand up and down her back again. She relaxed when he did things like this and revelled in how it felt to have her body slowly relax against him as she began to fall asleep.

So much had happened today. It would have been overwhelming but it had ended like this. The two of them together in bed. Sometimes he thought back to what she had said in her bathroom that night. Just you and me together. Even after busy or bad days. When he felt like she was just too much, too good to be true, he played that conversation in his mind. How she looked at him when she wasn't hiding anything. The touch of her finger on his cheek or in his hair.

If he lay with his head in her lap while she read or something then she would card her fingers through it. Those were moments. Not sexual ones but ones where either of them just talked about what was on their minds.

Two days ago she had asked him if there was something he wanted. Like an achievement or field of study. He had thought about it and didn't have an answer. He had enjoyed the broom process even more than her and had decided privately that he would try it again, alone, and see if he could do the detailed magics. He had built a few clocks when he was younger and wanted to try that again too. He was better at magic now and more focused. It helped that they had mentors or whatever. People they could ask about magic or even develop what they wanted.

Those were thoughts for tomorrow. Tonight he would hold his witch and try and make sure that the potion didn't keep her up all night.

* * *

It was usual for her to have no idea what would happen when she arrived at the cabin and even that by the end of the day she would be surprised by what they did do. Right now she stared at her mentor and blinked. They were going on a field trip, to work. To build a warding scheme in an ancestral home. Today.

Focusing on her magics and her body, she tried to keep still and not let her excitement make her erratic. He nodded in recognition of her efforts. Then she caught Finn's eye and he smiled at her. Following Dolohov back out of the cabin, she didn't ask any questions. Even though she had a hundred.

The February snow was frozen and seemed a bit sad on the ground around them. When they reached the ward line he surprised her again by offering his hand to her. She took it, and held on securely to the warm hand as it pulled her into compression and darkness.

When she looked up from the ground after steadying herself she was surprised, to put it mildly. This was Kingsley's house. His horribly warded family home. Looking up at Dolohov, she smiled and then waited for him instead of walking directly to the gates and letting herself in.

He indicated that she let them in and she did so with no fanfare or extra movements. As they walked up the drive he looked around and she realised she was watching him work, professionally, for the first time.

Kings was waiting for them at the front door and winked at her before greeting the wizard and ignoring her. As was supposed to happen, she assumed. Traditionally you needed a masters leave to address their apprentice and she smiled slightly at the courtesy being offered her master. It was his due.

After spending four hours watching her mentor and her friend discuss and plan the warding scheme, her mind was whirling. So much was different and hard to ascertain when you were setting up wards for someone else. She knew Harry well enough that she could predict most of his wants and needs. Luna could articulate easily exactly what she wanted. Kingsley knew what he didn't want and having been an Auror was sure about the security.

It was the other small things that the wards could do and when Dolohov caught her eye she could see the question. She nodded minutely, she could go over the things he might like or at least want to know were options without him. Then he moved on to the current warding set up and how they would take it down when the new array was ready. The decision of fourteen stones was interesting, how the choice was made and the stone types and placement.

When Dolohov met her eyes while they stood at the door, she just indicated it was up to him. He looked at her for a moment and then a slight tilt indicated she was dismissed for the day and she nodded before standing with Kingsley and watching the dark Russian walk away.

"Kitten. It's good to see you. Tell me what I don't know. It was clear that he wasn't impressed with my level of understanding. It's a bit uncomfortable." He was watching the cloak as it turned toward the gate and disappeared.

"He does have that effect on people. It's a skill and while I've learned to use Narcissa Malfoy as someone I can emulate in certain situations, I can't decide if it's the eyes or his posture." Her tone was even and serious. His gaze met hers and then he laughed at the mischief there.

"Before we start the lecture, I'm sure it will be as informative as I could wish, how about tea? Coffee?" He ushered her into the small dining room and gestured her to sit. Then his elf popped in with both tea and coffee as well and a plate of sandwiches. Tarts followed quickly and she was looking forward to the lemon currant one that she particularly enjoyed. One used to appear on her desk every now and then.

"It's going okay then?" He asked her and she knew he meant her apprenticeship. Her nod was enthusiastic and she swallowed her food before responding.

"So good. It's so much more than I could have imagined. He is much more open with me now." She broke off at the blatant look of disbelief and then laughed.

"Here, not so much. Not with words really at all. Just in what he lets me see of his thoughts. He was always teaching me but now there's a little bit more of his own thoughts and he is much more tolerant of me. Just Hermione." She meant it and he could see that. The grin began to grow.

"My blasted secretary has been chastising me for worrying about you. She's been eating young man and that's more than I can say for you. Our Hermione wouldn't stay in a bad situation, that Stevens is a charms master and applied for dispensation, I tell you young man." His mimicry of his elderly secretary was bang on. The woman loved them all but felt that they needed to be guided by some opinions. Hers, naturally.

Kings was always good for several laughs, when he had time. Eventually she stood there an hour and a half later. Shaking his head still, as he had been off and on for the last forty minutes. That's how long her interactive lecture had been.

"I didn't know they could do that kitten. You have yours tied to magical signatures? Well thank you for the trust you have placed in me. Let him know what I've decided and then I'll wait to hear when you will come for the first steps. Hopefully those warding stones work, I didn't know they could be done wrong and accepted into a set." He winced and she just smiled at him.

"He will know when they are arrayed. If not then I'm not sure how long it will take him to make a set. It took me ages but he is much better." She just shrugged her uncertainty and he caught her eye.

"You made a set of rune stones for wards?" Hermione blushed a little bit at the climbing tone of his voice. Then deciding that brazen was better she just met his gaze.

"To his satisfaction." Then she wilted slightly. "One did fail though. I had to redo it." He patted her shoulder in the way that meant only she could consider this a problem. It had been a frequent gesture at the Ministry.

* * *

"Luna." Hermione's voice was firm. Whatever was going on, this was enough. She had seen her friend several times but not for long periods that were private. It had been the lack of enthusiasm for seeing her alone that had finally tipped her hand. She was worried and had decided that if her friend needed time alone she could tell her face to face. If she was okay and would commit to regular contact then Hermione didn't see how she could force her friend into anything. Those were firm requirements, her physical and emotional well-being as well as a schedule of private meetings.

"You know that I will not make you speak. I can't. You are my sister and you don't want to do this to us." Hermione finally just blurted her feelings out. Scared that her friend wouldn't respond. She could find her but it seemed important that Luna decide to come to her. Having already appeared onto a cliff, thankfully not at the edge, she knew she had already chased her friend enough.

"I just want to know you are okay. Whatever it is, I promise that if you tell me, I won't be upset. I'll side with you, you know I will." She didn't sound so strident now, but as if they were just speaking.

"It's not the same, not seeing you. We've always seen each other. Wanted to see each other. I can't think of anything I've done so I'm pretty sure that's not it. Is it him? If it is, whatever it is, I love you." Hermione heard her voice crack and knew her friend would have heard it too. Then she felt badly. Whatever had upset Luna, she didn't need Hermione's issues as extra weight.

"Can we go to your bed?" Luna's voice was closer than she had expected and she nodded.

"Of course. Together?" She wasn't sure if Luna would want to apparate solo. Sometimes she preferred to be her passenger. A cold hand that she couldn't see, crept into hers and she didn't jump. Okay. Even if she couldn't see the blond, this was enough. With that she spun them home.

Waiting for her friend to make herself visible, she was becoming more concerned when it didn't happen. Wondering what she could do, to make her feel more secure. She decided on two things. Turning, she sealed the floo and apparition wards. Then she cast homenum revelio. Nothing showed and as if she was coming into focus, Luna stood beside her.

Hermione summoned a blanket and sat her on the couch. Then she gestured to her to wait and went to the kitchen. Returning with a tray floating behind her, she pulled her friend out of the chair and carefully led her up the stairs and into her room. Then, just so Luna knew that she was serious, she warded them in, letting it flash so her friend could see the complexity.

"First you will drink some hot chocolate and I know you don't like whiskey very much but there is more than usual in it. Please drink it and then you can have a wine or some of that elvish brandy if you want. More chocolate if you don't." She was chattering but Luna didn't mind and found it comforting, she knew so let herself go on. "Were you far enough from the cliff edge on purpose? You never cease to surprise me. Those waves were huge." Luna looked up then and Hermione felt her insides calm and tighten in different ways.

Her beautiful blond friend was physically okay but emotionally far from it. Chastising herself for not reacting sooner, she looked away for a moment and then forced herself to meet her friends eyes squarely. Waiting. Watching her quickly swallow the rest of her mug, even though it was quite warm still.

"I can't do it. Not all the time. So I do it for him and then hide." She blurted it out as she usually would, once she had decided to speak. Hermione relaxed a bit. This wasn't as bad as she had thought. More would have been required if she was panicked or grieving.

"Pretend?" Hermione guessed and Luna nodded. She did the same in understanding.

"Then you can't do it. If you can't Luna, then it can't be done. You told me before that you didn't want to hide from life anymore. That things you had to hide from couldn't stay, in their current form." It was what her friend had needed. Sometimes they needed validation, permission even. To feel or be a bit selfish. With emotional situations anyways. Her friend lay down on her bed and Hermione arranged herself into the comfortable and familiar corresponding position.

"I will miss it. The smile that's not totally broken. It will go if I stop." Hermione just listened. "Forty three times I have invited him in and it is with the same disbelief that he accepts. I must lead in everything between us. I can not. He does not want me." Hermione knew they were getting to it now. The root. "I am ready. I am grown and do not need him. I want him though and it hurts." The tears were falling, she could see them rushing down from her friends upturned cheek. Wandlessly Hermione spelled the witches hair and the pillow beneath her with a water repellent charm. No need for feeling soggy too.

For minutes Hermione just held her friends hand tightly and let her cry it out. Luna didn't cry often, usually it was Hermione that actually shed tears but this was what her friend did and it helped.

"He sees me. It feels like more parts of me than even you or Daddy did." Hermione nodded and waited a moment to see if she wanted to continue.

"Is he the only one?" It wasn't important whether or not he actually was but whether Luna felt like he was.

"Yes." It was breathed out but didn't sound uncertain.

"Okay. Do you want to wallow or plan?" Usually their problems resulted in one of those two courses of action.

"Plan I think. Can we count unicorns while we do." Hermione was unable to answer immediately as she would like. Luna caught on.

"I'll ask. Can I leave you here or would you prefer I use the coins?" She didn't think he would let her go without seeing her but she didn't want to make this harder for Luna.

"You better go or he will worry. Both of them." Hermione nodded and grabbed her coat from the floor where she had thrown it. Looking at her friend she asked her question.

"Your wards are fine. Better than I'm sure." Hermione grinned at the more normal Luna before her and ran down the stairs. Adjusting her wards so she and Luna could apparate through them, she spun.

This time she wasn't so uncertain though it was seven at night. It was a legitimate reason for coming.

The door opened at her arrival and she smiled at Yaxley who scanned her before gesturing her in. Seating herself in her usual place she grimaced at interrupting the dinner before them. Dolohov gestured her uncertainty away and then she felt him scan her. It was a full one and she waited. It didn't really matter. She was fine but a bit wound up.

"Eat this and tell." He handed her a roll with roast beef and horseradish on it and she smiled her thanks. Rounding up Luna for dinner hadn't really planned out and she had forgotten about eating. She would need some provisions.

"I found Luna. Had to apparate to her. Knowing I might she moved away from the cliff edge. She always thinks of things like that. Anyways she wants to go count unicorns while we plan her way out of this mess. I'm worried but not alarmed." She didn't want to make it sound like more than it was.

"Is the mess?" Yaxley didn't use any descriptive words but she knew that he had observed the two. A nod and he looked a bit grim before looking at Dolohov. She couldn't imagine them gossiping about Luna or her but knew they did. Maybe it was discussing and not what she thought of as old biddies gossiping but they both liked to always be in the know.

"Two nights. Coins." He didn't look upset when he gave her leave to go and she smiled thankfully. This was the second time she had requested it for personal reasons.

Yaxley had stood and left the table, now he returned with what she knew was a charmed box. It looked about a foot square and about three inches deep. It she knew it could for more than it's size indicated. She peered in and there was dinner, and what looked like far more than that. She could see a stack of crepes and wondered why he had them made for a moment.

"Thank you." She genuinely smiled her gratefulness at the wizard and he grinned tolerantly at her.

"Tell Thorfinn I'll see him at ten tomorrow." He said instead of reply and Dolohov gave her a nod.

Out in the dark she smiled gently and held onto the box of culinary goodness. There were thermoses too and she wondered what he had packed.

This time the door didn't open for her and she heard Finn's call to come in and found them bent over the chessboard in the middle of the dining room table. He turned and smiled at her before moving to stand. She gestured to him to stay seated and spoke.

"I'm just stopping for a sec. I'm going for two nights and Yaxley says ten tomorrow." She didn't want to say anything else in front of the other wizard and he didn't give much away either. She was grateful.

"Kiss me then witch. Be careful." He met her eyes and she saw the concern and other things there. She smiled softly and kissed him, it was odd that he was below her and she laughed lightly before their lips met. With a smile and a sincere goodnight to them both, she left.


	65. Chapter 65

Hermione stood with Luna in her floo room and the girls shared another hug before the blond gave her a much more normal smile and spun away with the usual crack.

Then she stood there for a minute before she pulled her wand and lifted the floo and apparition restrictions she had left up and called her kitten. He wasn't so small anymore and liked to be called instead of just meet her if she came alone. Silly feline.

She scooped him up and walked to the kitchen. There she waved her wand over her bag and watched the laundry, food, and various other things move away and to their appropriate places. Then she pulled her coin and sent home to the recipients and then her direct one to Harry that said the same. Really, she needed a better solution than a small handful of coins.

Come. She shrugged away her want of a shower and immediately headed back the way she had come and spun. Still dressed for the cold, she enjoyed the downhill trek to Dolohov's cabin and wondered what this was about.

The door was opened and the two wizards were seated in their evening locations by the huge fireplace.

Settling in, she spelled her coat and boots off then began speaking. Both were looking expectantly at her.

"Sorry for the state I'm in, no magic there and it does terrible things to my hair. Small group this time on the Isle of Skye. Fourteen, she wouldn't tell me how they got to that island either, I've never seen one swim." The last was thoughtful and both men indicated they didn't know either. That was it. A shared glance.

"The other purpose of the trip?" Yaxley asked and his glance told her that he meant Luna. Hmmm. What to say.

They had spoken about her growing relationship with the two men and Luna had approved wholeheartedly. More on her level. Discreet. They were of course. Probably the most discreet people she knew. They didn't speak to anyone else, openly at least, as far as she knew.

"It shouldn't be complicated. Until you were getting out I didn't even know the prince, from her stories, was him." Another shared glance and she knew they didn't understand.

"It was hard for us to talk about things. After the war. Both of us used stories. Telling them I mean. Telling our story like a fairy tale. Luna is very good at it. We don't do it much and just for the really overwhelming things or sometimes the really bad ones." Both men were watching her when she looked up, bravely she thought, to see their expressions.

Both understood and looked as interested as they ever had.

"A story." Yaxley remarked thoughtfully. As if the concept was very interesting indeed. She didn't really understand but nodded.

"With characters and scene setting descriptions." She smiled slightly in remembrance of their graphic illustrations. It was better if the other one actually knew of the person, so the descriptions were more easily pictures. Deciding to just move on and explain her rambling, she took a breath then began.

"When she was in the dungeons, there, many characters visited. One was the prince and he was spoken of differently. As if he weren't real like the others. I wasn't sure if he was really. None of the interactions seemed like ones that could take place there." Her eyes were hard now, daring them to judge her friend. Or her. Nothing like that showed.

"He is broken. Too damaged to see her the way she needs. It's complicated, as complicated as both of them are." It felt like all that might explain, something.

"Indeed. Did you come up with a plan then?" Yaxley asked.

"No. Just some things that might help. Luna says that she won't. When he's ready." Both men looked a bit curious about that. She looked her question.

"You did that too." It was a statement. She didn't respond. Not sure how to.

"Took the risk that it might never happen. You seem inclined to do things this way." Hermione tilted her head in thought and didn't know exactly what he was getting at.

"Choice." Dolohov spoke the word lowly and there was something in his eyes. More than just one word. Then she knew what they meant and didn't know what to say. After a minute she knew she would have to say something.

"Everyone had no choices. It was no choice after no damn choice. It felt that way. I know it was for some. Eventually it was for everyone." Her voice was a bit hoarse and she kept herself from raising it in her vehemence. For a minute they just watched her and she forced herself to keep eye contact.

Then they were looking at each other and it was one of those times when much was said.

"I was right. Admit it." Yaxley practically demanded suddenly and she jumped. Having been riveted to the display. Nothing. She didn't laugh but did begin to smile.

A huff from the dark man and Yaxley did laugh, still she quelled hers. A glance from her master and his slightly approving nod told her that she had been right to do so.

"Wards tomorrow. Shacklebolt's." His tone told her to be ready and she nodded. Then she thought of something.

"I had a letter from Narcissa requesting I come for tea with her." She didn't know what to do about it. Naturally she didn't hold Lucius' idiocy against his wife but wasn't sure if the whole Malfoy clan was being shunned or something. If she would have to come at this another way.

"What do you think?" Yaxley had stopped laughing though still had a broad grin.

"I think no one would speak to her if all of Lucius' stupidity was held to her account." She answered honestly and enjoyed the laughter, or version of it, from both men. Dolohov nodded and then dismissed her with instructions to be there at nine in the morning.

* * *

Finn was here. In her kitchen, it was where he usually waited for her if she wasn't where he expected. Walking quickly into the room, she smiled at the man waiting for her. It had only been one night but still she had missed him. In her more rational moments she found herself a bit pathetic but reminded herself that others were worse, like Harry, and then just carried on.

"Little witch." Almost like Dolohov used Malyshka, Thorfinns use of little witch was best judged by his tone. This was a greeting, maybe a bit of something else. It made her feel a bit warm inside. Not sexually but her other feelings, ones she tried her best to ignore.

"Hi." She didn't breathe it out but that was with effort and then she gave up on being contained and lunged the six feet at him, knowing he would catch her. He did and she breathed in his scent and nuzzled under his ear. The way his hand stroked her back had become something she enjoyed and as usual she let the tension drain out of her.

"Find unicorns?" He asked her.

"Yes,"she replied.

"Find answers?" His tone was less certain now and so was hers.

"No. Just more questions. She is okay now, better." That was all she would say for now.

"Shower then?" He knew she would have wanted to do that immediately and had probably read Dolohov's message on the coin. Her nod sufficed and without any further words he walked up to her bathroom, rubbing her back gently and letting her relax into him.

"I want my own coin." This came out kind of gruff as she took her shirt off and she looked up at him. His eyes were on hers, not her exposed skin, so he was serious.

"Alright. That would be nice. Can't just send a goodnight to those two." He nodded in understanding.

"I was thinking I need something better than a handful of coins." She hadn't thought much about it but knew it was true. She could see him thinking about it and had an idea.

"Maybe I'll go and see George. He might have an idea, even if it leads to some version being available to the public." At this the man looked even more interested and she grinned.

"Come with me?" Her tone was a bit daring. Of course they could meet with him privately but she was beginning to chafe at the restrictions the press not knowing put on their movements. It wasn't much but it was enough.

"Sure." Then as they got into the shower he must have noticed her slight frown. "What is it?" He asked. All of his attention on her now.

She didn't answer right away and began scrubbing herself. Not sure she wanted to broach this issue. Right now at least.

"Not till nine tomorrow, could we talk about it in the morning?" He scanned her eyes and seemed to search them before giving her a nod and beginning to help her with her hair.

When she woke up to her wand alarm at seven, she lay there for a moment. Warm and comfortable. Feeling him shift behind her, she knew he was awake.

"Omelette?" She asked him in a sleep roughened voice and his rumble meant yes, she was pretty sure.

Standing in her pajamas in the kitchen, with knives and whisks going while potatoes browned, she watched him enter the room. Maybe one day she would be tired of observing him unashamedly but it hadn't happened yet. He grinned at her perusal of his body and she rolled her eyes at his ego.

"What was it? Last night?" He sat at the island and picked up the coffee cup she had left there for him.

"The press." He nodded and then spoke.

"What exactly do you mean?" He was watching her and she turned back to the stove. Of course magic could do it all but she just needed something to do with her hands.

"Little witch. Hermione." He meant her to face him, she knew and she took a breath before doing so. He was alert and scanning her intently. Not anywhere to hide from him really.

"I want to be able to go places with you. In the past couple weeks it's bothered me." He just looked at her and then nodded.

"Do you want to just start being seen or make a big debut?" He didn't sound upset or anything and she scanned him this time.

"You don't mind?" She asked him, a bit surprised.

"No. Well it will upset you and I don't like that. Things will be rough, out there, for a bit. Nothing will change in our own circle." That was true and it made her feel better too.

"You're right. I thought maybe you didn't want to. You never mentioned it." She ventured.

"Neither did you. It's you who will take the heat." She didn't agree with that really. Others would be involved. That brought something to her mind, she felt it wouldn't be right to do it behind his back this time. Plating up their meals, she walked to the island and perched on the stool beside him.

"After your hearing, they started poking into Sabrina's life." As expected his whole posture changed and he carefully put his fork down. She reached out and rested her hand on his arm, understanding.

"Nothing was printed and we dealt with it. Will again but I didn't feel like I should do that this time. Without your knowledge I mean." She waited for him to meet her gaze and was surprised. She had expected anger or something but instead he looked upset. Not sure what to say, she just waited.

"It will always be this way." He sounded defeated. "In there, I knew but there was nothing I could do. About anything." He stopped and she felt herself getting upset, for him. "Now I'm out here and still hurting her." Hermione stood and pushed his shoulder until he let her into the V of his legs. Wrapping her arms around him, she stood there. Feeling him breathe heavily and then eventually wrap his arms around her in return.

"She is fine. Would rather have you out then anything else. Anything. I would too. It's worth it. Whatever they say, here, with family, it's worth it." Not sure what else to say she just stood there and held him until he gave her a squeeze and she moved away from him, only a kiss to his slightly rough cheek to acknowledge what had happened. He usually dealt with all of her drama so steadily, she wanted to take this chance to return the favour.

"So we will do that again then?" It wasn't really a question and she scoffed.

"Of course. Lucius helped last time but as he is on the outs, I'll mention something to Yaxley. Blaise too maybe, for someone watching with less love of mayhem." She let a bit of her mean smile peak out and he just looked and then groaned. She laughed at him as he scanned her body in a different way.


	66. Chapter 66

"I'll be right there!" Hermione called down from her open office door. It was three o'clock and she was getting ready to head to Blaise's newly opened office. She felt steady enough on the heels but not much like herself in the three quarter sleeve violet dress with round toed nude pumps. She even had a clutch to carry and a cloak. She was loading letters and papers into the clutch, she had charmed it so it would fit.

Hurrying down the stairs she felt their magics and stilled for a moment. Then charged forward bravely.

"Draco, Narcissa, it's lovely to see you this afternoon. Just a moment." Adding her to the wards took a minute and a slightly pinched look appeared on the matrons face. She inwardly frowned and then smiled politely at them.

"There. No need for you to hold onto your mother like she may be ejected onto the street." Her tone was a bit teasing and he did grin eventually. After he finished his perusal of her outfit, right down to the pale pink lipstick. Only her hair was her own free riot of curls.

"It was so I didn't lunge at you. What are you doing dressed up like that?" His eyes were appreciative, not predatory and his tone was light. She laughed in response as Narcissa chastised her son.

"Draco! You may leave immediately. It is no wonder I had to come here. The way you two speak." Her tone was as aggrieved as she had ever heard. You wouldn't have known it when she turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione. It seems you are going out, and you look lovely. Truly. That is an inspired combination." The witch was scanning her minutely and looking at her shoes as if she wanted a pair.

"It's inspired directly by you. I'm going to Blaise's office, it officially opens tomorrow." She smiled genuinely at the older witch. It had been fun to play dress up. Today had been a good one, so far at least.

"So you do know. I told Theo it was something you said to him." Draco sounded pouty and she lifted her nose imperiously.

"If you can not be polite then you can leave this setting." He stared at her for a moment and then they were laughing and Hermione felt a bit better.

"Could I come by after? You'll have to feed me though." Hermione was thinking through her plans and fitting the woman in. It was clear that she wanted to speak to her and the witch needn't be upset over something Hermione wasn't. It would take a private conversation though.

"Of course. We will eat in the conservatory. In an hour and a half, thirty minutes should suffice if you've plans or obligations." The woman was uncertain but as usual carried on. Hermione could interject changes but that was fine. Smiling her compliance she waited politely while they left the way they had come and apparated into the Alley.

The day was nice and as it was a Sunday afternoon, there were people everywhere. Wandlessly and silently she cast warming charms and then was quite comfortable. People did notice her appearance and Hermione just grinned. She waved at a surprised looking Neville and smiled at a dumbstruck looking Terry Boot. Sabrina was walking out of the apothecary and raised her eyebrows. Beginning to walk over to her, the witch stopped and then gave her a small wave and a mischievous grin before heading the other way.

As she approached the dark stone building with a single ornate door, she assessed their finished project. The equally ornate though simple sign hung about four feet above the door and said Zabini Inc., it was done in dark green with a burnished gold on the antique looking wood. The door had touches of the same colours on the scrolling woodwork. The amber panel of beaded glass came to just above the ornate door handle. The word closed was written in the same script as the name. Even though others would have been stopped by the ward, she just walked through it and turned the knob. It was silent as it swung open.

Golden burnished wood shone and the book shelves were full though not crammed. The carpet was luxurious, she could feel it through her heels.

"Is there a knight here? A maiden has need." Her tone was dramatic and a bit whiny. She kept the laugh in, even as she heard his deeper chuckle.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised he let you out of the house all dolled up like that, and for another man." She did laugh at that and then grinned coyly at the tall dark man.

"Only Draco and our muse have seen me. I will surprise him later." Then she walked over the the huge ornate desk and dropped her clutch on it. The sound was out of proportion and he raised both brows at her. She opened it and then summoned the paper she wanted.

"I know you mentioned your own privacy contracts, I'm sure they are good. This is mine." She didn't think he would balk and after perusal, he proved her right by signing.

"I won't tie myself that tight to everyone, witch." He smiled at her and she returned it. Then summoned a list.

"I've sorted them into three catagories. Financial, families, and miscellaneous. The projects are filed under their appropriate categories. The family ones, please be kind. I'm sure that you know there is nothing to be afraid of, I supply the wolfsbane." Her eyes were steady on him and after a moment of stillness he met her eyes.

"Explain what you have been doing Hermione. Or what I need to know. And what you want me to do, moving forward." No levity and he pulled his own quill and parchment toward himself. An hour passed and she looked up at the clock.

"I have to go and have dinner. Could you come by this week? That's most of it, of course you can owl me or whatever." It was a lot to dump on the man. He didn't look daunted though and she thought that this had been an excellent match between his personality and this unique occupation.

"Okay. Later this week then. For now it's seeing to the usual financial arrangements and when the time comes, an introduction. Merlin, I hadn't any idea there were six werewolf children in hiding. You are devious. The usual back alley dealing can continue until the yearly vow, we can talk about that closer too. How do you want me to screen letters? Weekly?" Hermione thought this through. She bit her lip and then made a decision. Summoning another paper she signed it.

"A thousand galleons can be the signing limit, if you're okay with that. When you are ready we can decide if you want to manage finances or maybe have Theo do a portion of it. I've been doing my own and it's interesting but I don't want to and don't need to. Weekly is fine and you know that I'll take your owl any time. If it's urgent and I'm working, then deal with it, your best judgement, and we can fix anything that needs to be fixed after. Is that okay?" Hermione looked up from her paper and met the searching eyes in front of her. When he didn't speak she began to worry.

"If you don't want to then I won't be upset." She had been looking forward to offloading a lot of this and felt a bit badly now. It was a lot.

"You are something else Hermione. Just comes in here and makes me sign a contract before disclosing surprise after surprise." She didn't squirm but might have if she wasn't dressed as the matriarch.

"I trust you Blaise." She said evenly and slight colour showed on his dark cheeks.

"Thank you." It was a bit gruff but she just smiled gently at him and let him kiss her hand and bow her out of his new premise. Strolling back up the Alley to the apparition point she heard people whispering about her and the interesting sign that didn't give much away.

"Narcissa. Thank you." She was a bit surprised to be handed a glass of red wine upon entering the conservatory.

"It's nothing. Would you like to speak or eat first?" The woman asked, eyes on the younger witch.

"Speak first, then your husband needn't eat alone in his office or whatever your version of the dog house is." A quick explanation of that muggle phrase prompted a laugh.

"Alright. If you are truly okay with that, we will eat in the conservatory with the mongrel." Her cheeks pinked a bit and Hermione just smiled without letting the loud laugh out that she wanted to. Watching the woman compose herself and then open her mouth Hermione decided that this wouldn't do.

"If you are still good with me then I hold none of this against you. I'm fine and you didn't insult me or my master." Normally she took part in the verbal fencing that was usual in this family but she wasn't willing to do that, not right now. The blond just looked at her and didn't seem to know what to say.

"That's between Dolohov and Lucius. I would like to continue our association as it was. Friendship, really. I hope." As usual, she began to wilt a little, the woman was a force to be reckoned with and seemed to be X-raying her.

"I have few friends and would likewise, prefer to keep this relationship." Maybe her tone was a bit quieter but Hermione could hear and see nothing that indicated the witch was prevaricating so just smiled and leaned back a bit.

"You will enjoy seeing Blaise in his office. It is like a warmer Slytherin common room, in style." She offered as a way of beginning their usual exchange of news. With that a half hour passed comfortably though nothing of consequence was mentioned. It was comfortable right until they were about to stand and go to dinner.

"First Hermione. How are things with your young man?" Hermione didn't blush but gave Narcissa her attention.

"Good. I think. To be fair I haven't done this before." At the witches raised brow she continued. "Been in a relationship that I didn't intend to ultimately end. I had no honest future with any of those muggles. A distraction, though that is unkind." It did make her feel a bit badly but she hadn't dated any of them for more than a couple months, and didn't become emotionally close with any of them. On purpose.

"It is understandable, though I am glad you have chosen a different tack this time. I ask because, well." The witch faltered and Hermione didn't let her mouth drop open. Even though she wanted to. The witch had just halted mid sentence. Waiting, politely and with the same expression as before this shocking event, she just decided to remain frozen until the witch continued. Trying not to dread what might cause such a thing.

"I have no daughter, he has no mother. Neither have you. I am sorry for saying it in such a way. If you have questions or merely need a woman's ear. I will be happy to listen." Hermione smiled gently and decided to do what her heart told her instead of what manners indicated. Carefully she put down her wine glass and rose. Watching the older witches face as she walked over to her, it was blank, she crouched and then wrapped both arms around the witch. Her body remained tense for a moment and then one arm wrapped around her shoulders and Hermione could feel the woman relax. She didn't push it and kept it short.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will have questions, eventually." The witch was composed but looked a bit uncomfortable. How Sirius turned out so well adjusted, she wasn't sure.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, hoping it would help.

A half hour later she was seated at a small table in the gorgeous back conservatory of their summer home. Tiny rose vines climbed the steel rafters and it was absolutely charming.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you might speak to your master." She had expected it but still was a bit surprised at the man's audacity.

"No." Her voice was calm and she hoped he would drop it. She replied to Narcissa's question about the spring benefit both planned to attend.

"I'm sure..." He began and Hermione decided this was it. She smiled at Narcissa who looked pinched and then smoothed her face and nodded, Hermione thought she understood.

"That is enough. If he will not speak to you as a consequence for your questioning him, that is your problem. You invited him here and he came. Then you tried to tell him what to do. What were you thinking?" Hermione was asking him genuinely. The man was terrible but in such a predictable way that she felt a bit like she couldn't help but want to try and save him. For his family of course.

"An apprentice is untried." With that she stood. A glance at Narcissa received a small hand gesture and that was permission enough.

"This is the only time I will speak to you about this. That man is a genius. Only his imprisonment has kept him from being recognized as his talents deserve. You can find another warding master but you will go to bed each night, knowing that he or, probably I, could get through them. That is professionally and I say this to you, personally. I would sit at a table with few who disrespected me so openly, in my presence. Perhaps once I was forced to take the sneers and dismissals because of my gender or background. No longer. Antonin Dolohov took me on as his apprentice. Does that tell you nothing? I have not put on a show for you nor have I bragged in any way. If this leads you to think that he would keep or allow an apprentice that wasn't measuring up, then your idiocy is greater than I had expected. I told you I would ask for nothing, and I meant it, but I've decided that respect, at least outwardly, is something I will demand from here on out. From you." The last was clarified so that neither Draco or Narcissa, or god forbid Theo, thought she meant them in some convoluted Slytherin way. He just looked at her and she stood.

"Narcissa, thank you for dinner and the chat. You are added to my wards so feel free to come through for tea, I do have a lot going on and if a comfortable tea or glass of wine is what you want then I will try and be available." She meant it and the witch smiled at her.

"Thank you. I will. I will also owl you with a list for Blaise." Her tones were friendly and Hermione felt relieved as she left the monor.

As she crunched to the cabin containing the wizard she wanted to see, she wondered about several things. Nothing could be solved at the moment.

"Little witch." He had turned to her, at her entrance, and then froze. Clearly unable to see what had caused such a reaction, Rabastan walked into view and even he was silent for a moment.

"Little witch. Merlin." Finn sounded a bit pained and she just smiled her most rapier smile and laughed when he lunged at her and scooped her up.

"I'm going to take all this off and watch you be you again before I make you scream." He whispered into her ear and she laughed even as she shivered.

"Now, now children. In private." Rabastan's tone was joking and they took it as such. Settling into the chair Finn had been on, she began the tale of her day.

"It went beautifully. Really, more people noticed me than if I had gone in a mask and cloak. The sign with no details was brilliant and the offices turned out as beautifully as I knew they would. He does have style. The pile of papers was big and the list long. Contracts signed and the first batch of things I don't have to worry about as much has been handed off." Her smile was relieved.

"Before I left though, Narcissa had Draco bring her through and wanted to talk. We did after I went to the Alley. That was lovely and then Lucius tried to get me to talk to Dolohov for him." Eyebrows went up and she just nodded. "I told him off and left." She finished and leaned back against Finn's chest. This dress was not terrible but it wasn't comfortable either.

"That man is unique." Was Rabastan's contribution and Finn snorted his contempt from behind her.

"There is something I wanted to tell you. Your period of penitence is over, though I've not noticed much in the way of personal debasement from you." Her tone was a bit arch but she kept a level smile at Rabastan.

"Penitence? For which of my sins?" He sounded curious.

"The sin of speaking without thinking of course. He indicated today that I might, might mind you, be able to try my lunar wards this coming full moon." Meeting his eyes she waited and then he gaped at her for a moment.

"Just now?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Because of my one comment?" He checked and she nodded. He looked to Finn and whatever his face said told him that she wasn't exaggerating.

"I would never have thought. The man is as stubborn as a hippogriff and just as prideful." Hermione thought that apt and Finn's chuckle told her that he did too.


	67. Chapter 67

This time as she made her way down the valley's side, to the cabin against the cliff, her mind was awash in questions.

She was unsurprised when the door opened before she could reach it and Dolohov stood framed in the light behind it. The darkness was truly falling now and Hermione was cold but almost there so didn't cast any charms on herself.

"Malyshka." His tone wasn't overly concerned but it was questioning.

"The pair." She explained and he nodded before gesturing her in and appraising her in the light. No doubt she looked a mess. Dirty and half dried. She could feel it in her clothes, even after a scourgify.

"Nearly done then." Was Yaxley's comment and she appreciated him glossing over her current appearance.

"Yes. I will be glad when it is." Her tone made it clear that she meant it. Then she gave a run down of what had happened and waited for something. Dismissal or further questioning.

"What?" Dolohov's question was not barked but it wasn't gentle either.

"Nothing relevant." She gave a weak smile and moved to stand. A shower would be nice. Very nice.

"Sit." He barked then and Yaxley returned from the kitchen with a grilled cheese and soup for her.

Blowing softly on the steaming soup she began to eat. Thinking still about what she had noticed and what had been said.

"Speak." It wasn't a bark but it was a demand she looked up in time to see Yaxley shoot him a glance. Clearly not agreeing this was the correct tact to get her to speak. If he wanted her to then she would ask one of the questions she had.

"The last one. The one you watched. Is he, does he study under your own master?" She felt awkward and as if it was none of her business. Silence and she looked back to her half eaten meal and picked up her spoon again. If he didn't want to answer, that was his right.

"Yes." The answer came after a minute and she looked up and nodded. So that was as she had put together then. Both were watching her and she didn't know what to say. Silently she finished her meal and thanked Yaxley for it. Nothing was said for a few minutes and she waited, trying not to fidget. Eventually he gave her a nod that was her dismissal, and she thanked them both and headed for the door. Knowing their eyes were locked on each other's behind her.

Standing in her empty house, she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't often that she felt small and a bit sorry for herself. Especially after taking down two against herself. Today though, all the words they had said just repeated in her mind. Over and over. Things she had wondered about and some were her own personal insecurities that she had acknowledged. She could feel the mud in her boots and knew that a shower was the most relevant task. Lev watched her from the foot of her stairs as she walked past him and climbed them slower than usual.

The bathroom filled with steam and she peeled her disgusting clothes off and stepped into the hot water. After standing and watching the dirt slide off of her for a minute, she began to scrub. Her hair and her body were subjected to a thorough cleaning. Harry was with Astoria and Luna in France for a few days, with a magizoologist she had been writing back and forth with. She wanted Finn but wasn't sure what she would say. When she had no further reasons to stay in the sanctuary of her shower she reluctantly got out and then dressed herself. Comfortable leggings, her tornadoes hoodie and her favourite yellow fluffy socks.

Then she went downstairs and after wandering around, grabbed herself a glass of wine and curled up on the couch. Lev came then, and sat curled up on her lap. Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to calm down.

"_It matters not, if she wins. Never will she get recognition. A woman. Disgusting muggle. Magic won't clean her." The shorter one used more words but wasn't quite as cutting as the taller one. _

"_I don't need your approval. Just get on with it." She ground out. This had been half an hour of insults and demeaning comments. _

"_Your Master's though?" The taller one taunted and Hermione scoffed. _

"_Liniya and a blood purist. As you say here. Discerning, we say at home." The taller one spoke as if he was educating her. She didn't reply but sent a faster barrage of spells and began putting up different wards in between. _

"_Did you beg?" The shorter one asked, sounding curious as he spun from her latest jets of light and sent several back at her. _

"_We are sought out. It is an honor to be asked. One you will not have." The taller one was shooting wards up as the shorter one kept her engaged. _

"_Beating his successor will gain you nothing." The shorter one took a tripping hex to the knee and she began pressing him while letting her magic search out the wards she could feel closing around her. _

"_You will always be as you are. Lesser. To him. It is said you bear a scar." She clinched inwardly at their knowledge and its truth. _

"_He is a legend among us. Came late and achieved more than any other. Legend too, fighting for the place of women and the purity of magic." With that the wards began tripping and Hermione had no time to think it over. _

_The ground swallowed her and as it closed over her head, she let her anger rise. _

Hermione felt several things but the most distressing was the tinge of shame. Having left the two facing each other so they would have someone to talk to through the long night. Without excess pain or fear so she didn't have anything to doubt herself about in that way. It was the feelings about herself and the people around her.

She knew that the papers and people talked about the Death Eater taking on a muggleborn and the possible reasons for it. Reasons she had gotten them out or relationships that had existed before his incarceration. It hadn't bothered her too much, there wasn't anything she could do about it and that hadn't been why she had done it. Now though, all of that was stirred up and she realised that she did want his approval. Of her as well as her magical skills.

They had been together nearly everyday for months now. Hermione hadn't thought too much about the relationship she was building with him, it just happened. As things happened their dynamic changed until she didn't think he hated her. Had almost forgotten that he had taken her on almost unwillingly.

The floo chime sounded and she felt Finn. Nothing to be done about it, him being here. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, just that she felt exposed and vulnerable. Neither of which she liked, at least not this way.

"I'm here." She called and winced inwardly at the tenor of her voice. She smiled though, when he came into view, he was so handsome. His smile fell though and he scanned her.

"Little witch." This time it was a question and she smiled a bit harder in response.

"You were content when you went to read and eat raw fish, what happened?" He came and sat beside her, pulling her into his chest.

"They came. The expected pair." She felt him tense and ran a hand down his arm. "It's fine. I'm fine and so are they." Half hoping that would be enough, she just rested her cheek against his chest and breathed him in. She felt her body relax and knew that it was better, with him here.

"That wouldn't put you in this mood." He sounded thoughtful and a bit cautious.

"Do you think I'm a witch?" She blurted and then felt her face heat up against his chest. When he leaned back to see her face she just buried it in his shirt and held on tighter. Feeling him settle, accepting her choice, he was silent.

"What can I say to that? Of course you are a witch." He sounded sure but also as if he didn't understand, which made sense.

"I mean do you think my parents being muggles, normal, makes me less?" Her voice cracked and she pressed her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"No. Before you ask anymore questions, I need some context. What happened?" He was less tense than before but she could feel the tension in his chest and arms.

"They were chatty. Wouldn't shut up and since there were two, one always had time to talk. I was right, the last one is apprenticing under his master." She knew he would understand and felt him nod.

"So they said things and it's got you questioning yourself?" He sounded a bit incredulous and maybe angry. She just shrugged. Not knowing how to explain.

"Try and tell me something please." He sounded as if he was forcing patience and that made her smile a wobbly half smile.

"Not myself. What others think. Before you say anything, I know that it shouldn't matter and what most people think doesn't. Some people though, I can't help it." Then she began to cry and he just held her for minutes and then began to speak.

"I don't know what they said little witch, but it doesn't change anything that is actually happening with the people you care about. Their jealous whining was for this exact reason. They are stuck somewhere and you are here. Crying over assholes and their opinions. I hope you didn't cry over every idiot who has underrated you and your magic over the years." He didn't sound angry but a bit defeated and now she felt badly. She hadn't meant for him to take this on himself.

"Not you." She blurted out. Then groaned a little and waited. Her turn still then. Forcing herself to look up she nearly started crying again at the look in his eyes. It was soft and concerned.

"Him. I didn't know that it was by invitation. You get asked to apprentice. He didn't ask me and you saw him. He didn't want to do it. Why did he then? Why would he want a mudblood girl as an apprentice? I should have just left it alone. I never do though. I can't. It's been so good. Even him. With Yaxley, I thought it was okay. Now though, I don't know." He nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Let's get you in bed. We can do this there, and you won't be all hunched up like this." She wasn't surprised when he scooped her up and carried her, holding her head to his chest with one hand. He did this, it was cute.

When they were laying in a similar but more comfortable position and his hand was running up and down her back, she spoke.

"There aren't answers. I know. Nothing has changed. I still want this more than almost anything else. I've worked hard and I will keep it up." Hoping her tone closed the discussion she waited and after he met her eyes, he nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"Alright. For now anyways." They lay together and she just breathed slowly until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Father." Draco's voice cut into the comfortable silence as they settled into their after dinner drinks.

"Yes?" He was thinking about the deal that had closed today and wondering about some of the contract wording, maybe that was why he didn't notice the look on his sons face.

"Do you think Hermione less, for her circumstances?" After scanning the three facing him, he ascertained that Draco truly wanted to know. How to answer.

"No. And yes." That explained it quite precisely he thought and was a bit surprised when his wife answered instead of their son.

"Please explain Lucius." Nothing showed other than interest and curiosity. He didn't shift in his seat but would have, Narcissa would notice.

"In some things I think her capable or more. I am not stupid nor unobservant. In other ways though, she is young and untried." That was well worded, he thought and noticed the three others nod thoughtfully.

"So you think her incapable of doing the warding required?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing is required of her." Lucius answered. He had spoken generally. Draco tipped his head to the side and thought about that.

"Thank Merlin she didn't agree." He caught Theodore's eye and they shared a look that was clearly agreement. He raised his brows in question.

"To think that I would have asked her to sit at a table, celebrate Yule even, with a man who thinks her little better than an overconfident chit." Draco remarked and Lucius watched his partners lip quirk.

"Dangerous surely." The other man replied. Narcissa made a sound.

"She wouldn't have punished you darling. Either of you." Narcissa mused.

"Father though?" Draco asked and Lucius couldn't help his scoff, elegant though he kept it.

"Perhaps you think that Hermione is the same witch who watched twitch on our floor. You are wrong." His wife flinched and he frowned in disapproval of his sons language.

"He has been away." Theodore put in, as if it made all the difference.

"Surely our opinions should have been asked then, if you aren't fully apprised of the situation?" His wife asked, all gentleness and curiosity.

"That aside Father, have you decided who you will ask to do the wards?" Draco asked him. A light in his eyes that perhaps was a challenge.

"As he said, there are other masters." Lucius calmly replied and gave an equally elegant shrug.

"Hermione's point about you having wards that you don't believe to be the best?" Narcissa asked and he could tell that she meant it.

"I ran into Shacklebolt today." Theodore spoke into the pause. All looked to him, at the seeming non sequitur.

"It seems Dolohov and his apprentice set up a fourteen stone array at his estate. Three days." He spoke as if they were discussing the weather. All of them were silent.

"Three days. That is quite remarkable." Was the last thing his wife said before she stood and kissed both younger wizards before sweeping out of the room. Left alone, Lucius wondered what he should do.


	68. Chapter 68

"I'm bored." His little witch piped up from behind the huge tome she was perusing. It had been days of reading and work, the last calculations for her own array and he wasn't surprised. It had been a bit lacking in luster lately, her work. It was all done and she was dedicated. Nothing to call her on but she seemed restless. In the week since her last challenge, things were different and all could clearly see it. Why though, that was less clear. The witch hadn't done, said, or behaved in a way he could even point out to latch onto as a starting point.

With him she didn't seem any different. Perhaps a bit more open, hiding less. He was glad of it but not of the other changes.

"Game?" She offered, eyes peeking over the huge book.

"Alright little witch. Broom tomorrow so let's play now. What do you want to do?" He asked and she mused for a minute before looking out the window. Then her eyes snapped to his before scanning him, he knew that look. Thorfinn didn't let the grin form on his face in response. Whatever she was thinking, he would like it.

"Tag? Hide and seek maybe?" Her eyes were bright and again her gaze skittered down him before meeting his. He shifted slightly, as his body reacted to her blatant perusal. He thought that over.

"You want to be caught then?" He surmised and she nodded. Her posture shifted and he chuckled.

"Here?" He asked, thinking of how they might make this a bit more fun.

"No. Woods maybe. Or a field?" It sounded as if she didn't care he reached over and took her book before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apparition room.

"Five seconds when we land." Now he let her see him eye fuck her. All of his desire clear on his face and she flushed beautifully. The colour reaching down to her chest.

"You'll put up the privacy wards then?" She asked him and he groaned lowly. He would catch her and take her there. She trusted him with the wards. The witch was too much sometimes. He nodded and when she leaned into him, he made a decision and spun. Immediately he began warding the forest behind his family home. He hadn't been here and didn't want to go but these were good woods for a chase and he knew them. Could ward them properly and knew they would be strong. His family having used this as an extended backyard for generations.

Hearing her footfalls fade away, he smiled. She wasn't really hiding. Hadn't cloaked herself at all. With that he took off into the pine trees and bare maples he had played in as a child.

Ten minutes later he summoned her out of the tree she had been perched in and got an armful of laughing witch, no longer trying to escape him.

Wound up tight and ready, he silenced her laughs with his mouth and revelled in the way she capitulated. Let her body mould to his.

"Please Finn." Her clear desire and the way she was trying to wrap a leg around him was the last straw. With more force than he had ever used with her, he spun her and opened her jeans. Without complaint she braced her hands on the tree and wiggled her hips to help him peel the tight fabric down. Using a foot to help he began fumbling with his belt with one hand and sliding a finger under the knickers she called thongs. Whatever they were called, he loved how they looked and the string that slipped into shadow always made him instantly hard.

Her moan when his finger found the slick wetness between her legs prompted his own and he didn't think anymore, just spread her legs and moved the tiny piece of fabric before lifting her and thrusting into her tight heat.

For a moment he just stayed still and felt her clench around him. Then his mouth was on her neck and biting her shoulder. Her forearm was bracing her against the tree trunk and the other reached for his side. She was so much smaller than him, her feet not even touching the forest floor.

As he heard her moans change pitch and knew she was close he let himself be lost in her. Curls against his face, the way her skin felt, the sounds she made and when her whole body tightened and she began to come he spun so his back was against the tree and put his finger on her clit. Not letting her come down, he forced her up the precipice again and let her second orgasm pull his from him.

For a moment they stood there. Connected and precariously balanced before she wiggled and he pulled out and let her stand. Her grin was wide and smug.

"Can we come back here? I like it. The woods feel welcoming." She was looking around and after wandlessly cleaning them she began to put her jeans back on. He watched her and then followed suit.

* * *

Back in her kitchen she pulled the coin from her pocket and groaned. When you've a minute -Y. She looked up and noticed Finn doing the same. She rolled her eyes and looked at the makings of dinner on the counter.

When they reached the cabin, they were surprised to see only the wizard who had summoned them. With a table set for three and a steaming shepards pie. As they settled in and waited for him to begin, Hermione was thinking about what he might say.

"There are two things I would like to speak with you about." Hermione and Finn exchanged a look and then focused on the man in front of them. He looked serious.

"First. Whatever is bothering you, will it affect tomorrow?" He knew it was blunt but he just watched her carefully. Then assessed the wizard beside her.

"We're fine." Finn answered after Hermione tried to figure out what to say. Thankfully, she nodded.

"I see." His look to her told her that she couldn't hide forever but she just kept her expression and waited.

"Potter. The second thing is Potter. He would like to meet with me." At this Hermione smiled and her posture opened, she couldn't help it.

"That's wonderful. He hasn't said what he's been doing but since your show, he has been very thoughtful and asked me nearly nothing." To her this meant that he was trying to figure out how to accomplish it without her involvement. Why she wasn't sure but that wasn't important.

"What exactly do you mean?" His knife and fork were down and he was cradling his whiskey glass in a way that told her how interested he was. This explained Dolohov not being here for this, though he would know they were there.

"I'm sure he wants to make a deal with you." She wasn't sure what he meant.

"A deal, for what?" She just put her own fork down and stared at him.

"For your eventual legal freedom, at least I don't see what else he could offer you." Usually he understood exactly what was going on and she could tell that something didn't make sense to him.

"What is my part of this deal?" She blinked and met Finn's eyes. He too didn't know and she took a moment to appreciate that. Yaxley didn't know. Maybe no one did. They hadn't advertised and few knew what was in that locked room down in the archives.

"Restoring the paperwork." Hermione answered him, choosing to speak nonchalantly and pick up her fork.

"What paperwork?" Finn asked. Watching the two of them and then just Yaxley at the blank expression he was wearing.

"That last hundred years or so of official ministry records. Not the personal ones but everything else." Hermione sipped her wine and looked between the two men. Now enjoying herself immensely.

"Why?" He asked her directly and she knew what he meant. Why hadn't she done it? Letting her smile be impish and show her contrary nature, she waited a moment and then spoke.

"No one asked me Rueban." Her smile was a grin then and after a moment he grinned back at her. Finn didn't totally understand and after watching them he asked a question.

"So you think Potter is going to offer him legal pardon in exchange for undoing whatever he did to those files. Which you could have done but no one asked you to, and you didn't volunteer the information." He was looking at her speculatively.

"I did do a lot, while I was there." She pointed out.

"Hermione. You are an endless string of surprises." Yaxley was staring at her as if he'd never seen her and eventually looked to Finn. So did she and she watched him shrug and gesture helplessly. Smiling into her wine glass she just basked in something turning out.

"Maybe there is something we should tell you." Finn said. She looked up and he gave her a grim look and then a nod. Shrugging her acquiescence, she watched Yaxley focus on him.

"We are going to go have dinner with my sister the day after tomorrow. In the Alley." That said it all and he looked between them a few times.

"I've been waiting. What have you been waiting for?" Both shrugged a bit at him and then Hermione spoke.

"Wanting it enough, I guess. Sabrina too." She was thinking about the witches demands.

"She came for dinner the other night and out of the blue demanded to know if we were ashamed or something. After figuring out what she meant, we denied it and had already talked about it but weren't sure whether to just be casual or make a statement. She decided dinner at Lazarus to be exactly the right choice. Her scheming look was full force." Hermione nodded and smiled at the way they had been spoken too. Apparently Hermione alone was treated with more respect for boundaries than when lumped in with her brother.

"Indeed." His tone was thoughtful and she could see him considering all the angles.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

"It happened there. The pair." Antonin's words came seemingly out of nowhere but Rueban knew that he had been coming to it for at least a week. Rueban had noticed immediately and so had Antonin, though the latter had assumed it would fade. That something was bothering her but that it wasn't relevant.

Rueben had not been so sanguine but could do little, bar watch and wait. Waiting it had been, day after day, for his friend to accept that something had changed. It was unfortunate that he had nearly settled into having an apprentice. Emotionally, the practical aspect had been rolling along for months and both student and teacher were kept busy and engaged. Antonin hadn't even wanted to take on the myriad of job offers, though he had always only done what he wanted to. He had done Shacklebolt's after the man's tenth letter and his assurance that the witch didn't know and hadn't offered. It had gone very well indeed and they would start her own array next week, if they didn't get distracted by something else as they were prone to doing.

The Malfoys had bothered him, not Lucius but the underlying reasons for his crass comment. What had possessed the man, he didn't know. It was as if nearly everyone expected him to disregard his own protege. Be willing to have her skills slighted. Incomprehensible.

Now the moment was here and he put down the rune stone that he had been working on. It didn't have an eventual home but it was interesting and everyone else seemed to be doing it. Nothing wrong with wanting to keep relevant in this biased cabin.

"Yes." He agreed after a minute of silence. It had been right then. When she had walked in that something was gone. It wasn't her motivation or application. It was something Hermione, emotional. Thorfinn could see it, though had only shaken his head and asked if they had a complaint about her work or attitude. They didn't. She was respectful and polite. Laughed slightly less often and volunteered far less about her own life outside of her apprenticeship. It was nothing but it was clearly something. Had Antonin been unbothered by it, Rueban would have approached the witch and cleared the air between them personally. This wasn't a situation in which he could do that, he would not isolate Antonin further. Hermione wouldn't like it either, he was quite sure.

"What?" He asked and Rueban didn't know how to answer. All he had were things it didn't seem to be. After a minute of silence and a sound that was gruff and low he met his friends dark eyes and responded to the request, neither man would ever issue even a silent plea.

"It doesn't seem to be these things. Thorfinn. Anything to do with the magics themselves. Proximity. Anxiety. Exhaustion or drain. You know sometimes constant use leads to that drag. Not over tired or bored." He stopped though his list was much longer.

"Something is gone. The sparkle." It seemed costly for his friend to speak that word and Reuben smiled slowly at him. Letting him see his enjoyment of the situation and then became serious again.

"It is you. As a person not a wizard. It is all I can think of. Hiding herself, the woman, not exposing it." He knew that wasn't a clear explanation but it was the only theory that had held water as time passed.

"What could they have said?" So like him to just not state anything he felt uncomfortable with, if he didn't want to. Azkaban had made that worse.

"A myriad of things. Little she won't have encountered here though." He was thoughtful and so was Antonin.

"Is it gone then?" His voice was low and Rueban felt a bit hollow himself.

"I don't know. She is still here and that is really quite a feat. Her being here at all." Antonin nodded.

"She wanted it. Malyshka and still pushing. Doing and making time. Effort." Rueban could see the admiration for the witches' persistence. It was more than that though. It was sheer determination to succeed. To meet his expectations. That was a thought.


	69. Chapter 69

Standing with their pile of twigs and the handle of the broom between them, Hermione kept smoothing her magic and taking deep breaths. When the runes began to fade both of them lifted their wands and after an exchanged glance, cast together. Their magics met above the runes and they worked carefully to funnel it into the small carved rune before they slowly cut the flow. This was the third and last one on the handle.

The last one was the enchanted metal band that attached the bristles to the handle. It was by far the most sensitive and volatile rune in the project and their magics would have to balance nearly perfectly.

Not able to help it, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, the bright blue ones of the man across the table from hers were captivating. So many things in them, heat, excitement, and certainty stood out most in the second that they faced each other. She nodded slightly and he grinned at her. Not as stressed by the pressure as she was. That made her grin and she shook her head before refocusing.

Yaxley caught her eye from his seat in the corner. Since he arrived, he had said little after going through their plan again and just watched them. As if they were a fascinating play, she tried to ignore their audience.

At Thorfinn's nod he counted to three and then they cast. Without thought, her left hand came up and she began using her ambient magics to slow the flow they were pouring into the rune. She could feel the slight vibrations of too much magic to quickly. Her rune stones had worked like this, it was much like the rose quartz one.

Thorfinn reacted as if they had done this a hundred times and very slowly he lessened the amount of magic he was pouring into the rune and she kept pace with him. When she felt it begin to be at capacity, she let her magics fall away and then slowly began pulling back until it was a trickle they were each adding to the rune. At its slight flash, they stopped carefully and waited. A minute passed with all three staring at the rune and then the whole broom shuddered.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she could barely believe it when it slowly lifted off the table and floated, at the perfect mounting angle, about two feet off the surface it had been lying on.

Silence reigned.

Then Hermione quickly but carefully ran for the door to the room and both men looked concerned for a moment before following her.

They were surprised by her dancing around the main work room and shooting fireworks out of hand and wand.

She caught her wizards eye and couldn't help the beaming smile at their success. He watched her for a moment until he ran and picked her up, spinning her around. Neither noticed when the older wizard left them to their fun.

* * *

"Potter." Thorfinn wasn't best pleased to have his head in Potters kitchen fireplace. Desperate times called for desperate measures though.

"Rowle?" He heard the younger wizards voice and waited. The girls were at dinner with Susan Bones and so he knew the coast would be relatively clear. He didn't know what else to do and felt more everyday that he needed to do something.

When the green eyes peered at him from behind glasses he just waited. Preferring not to have parts of his body in different fireplaces.

"Come through." Potter gestured once he realised what he was waiting for. Standing in the same room, they just looked at each other for a minute and then he decided this wouldn't get easier and just spoke.

"It's about Hermione. I'm not sure if something is actually wrong or she just needs time. If she hasn't spoken to you about then I don't feel like I can." He blurted this out and the other wizard just looked at him for a moment and then gestured to the table. Summoning a whiskey bottle and two glasses, he sat.

"Is this about Dolohov?" Thorfinn was surprised that the witch had told him. As far as he knew, she hadn't spoken about it again.

"No she didn't tell me anything. Just observation. She doesn't, when it's not relevant." The man rolled his eyes and Thorfinn nodded his agreement with the sentiment.

"Did something happen or was it in her head?" He stumbled at the less pleased look and hurried on.

"Not her imagination but a realization or something." Understanding, he nodded.

"That's the worst because only she understands what has changed. It's insane when it's you, totally baffling. Confront her. He needs to, not you." Thorfinn thought this over.

"So tell him? I don't want to." He didn't. Really didn't want to talk about this with the Russian. It was private and the man demanded more discretion than most.

"Don't then. Just indicate that if he wants to know, he has to ask her. I've told her that I've done it before. It's your decision whether you do, or don't." There was no judgement on his face and Thorfinn was surprised by his readiness to speak about his friend so openly. Reading something maybe, Potter spoke his thoughts.

"You've been good for her. Haven't seen her so content or even lazy sometimes. Less frantic. Dolohov was good but this is even more relaxed." He spoke as of this made total sense and Thorfinn decided to think about it later. Her magic had calmed or something, she said that during that embarrassing conversation. Maybe it had when Dolohov took her on too.

Having a totally unrelated thought and not wanting to talk about his witch anymore he changed the topic.

"Draco and Theo mentioned wanting to play pick up once a month. Any ideas of who might want to?" Immediately the man's eyes lit up and he began openly speaking about people who might play beater with George Weasley and whether it was worth it to invite Ginny.

"She is really good but I love not seeing her regularly. Maybe on the if we need to list. Who else do you guys have?" Thorfinn laughed at his honest response and they spent a half hour talking quidditch before he took the floo back to the witch's house and then apparated out

Striding toward the cabin Thorfinn tried not to overthink or even really think about talking to them about this. They had asked him and he had made it clear that he wasn't to be used like this. As a go between, but he had decided that this couldn't go on. Hermione deserved to have all of her enjoyment and the Russian deserved his usual apprentice. If they couldn't have it had to settle into a different relationship that was better than this extended waiting that seemed to be happening. Hermione couldn't see it, or was choosing not to but he could. It was taking some of the spark out of life.

They didn't open to door for him and he rolled his eyes and knocked. Yaxley's voice bid him enter and he did. Without invitation he strode to the corner chair that his witch liked and sat there.

"What brings you?" Yaxley asked him, looking interested enough.

"This bloody situation brings me. I'm not happy about it either. Regardless of what I think, my little witch isn't happy. Not miserable, not with me at all, but this is her dream and it's being tarnished." Having just let the words come out he fought the desire to blush under their intent stares.

"We are at a loss." Yaxley said after the two exchanged a glance and Thorfinn rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I won't talk to you about it. That's not my place. So I went to Potter, who didn't know what had happened but had put a few things together. Long and short of it is that you have to ask her outright. She will answer I think, it's the least of the things she has done because you asked her." That was true and both men exchanged glances again. He stood, getting ready to leave.

"Sit, please." Yaxley tacked the polite word on as an afterthought and he reluctantly sat back down.

"Things seem to be going well between you." He started and immediately Thorfinn didn't like where this was going.

"Are you okay?" The rougher voice of the Russian grated the words out but kept eye contact. Thorfinn had to think that over, he didn't understand.

"Yes." That was a safe enough answer. They both looked expectantly at him and then Yaxley nodded once.

"Alright. Come as usual with her tomorrow." That was his dismissal and he headed back into the chill night air.

* * *

"You were right." Hermione admitted with little grace to the two witches looking her over without seeming to. To others it appeared that way but Hermione could see all their tells at the moment.

"About which thing exactly?" Susan asked with her happy smile.

"Coming here." Hermione's tone was a bit curt, admitting no other faults. Then all three laughed and Hermione forgot for a few minutes that people were watching her.

It had taken some persuading and guilt and a promised extra special tomato salad to her her back in Cleinfeld's this evening. Of course they could have gone somewhere else, as she had argued, but the girls didn't want to give up a place they liked to the vultures. It also wasn't like Hermione to change anything she did, for others.

The tomato salad had been very good and Susan had stood only twice to head off people who were approaching their table, without invitation.

Draco walked away with a pout after clearly attempting to charm the redhead into letting him pass. That had been amusing.

"So what's up Hermione?" That was blunt but Susan had waited until after their meal which couldn't have been easy for her.

"Don't prevaricate. If you don't wish to explain then say so." Astoria seemed a bit put out and Hermione caught her eye. She just shrugged slightly and her face said not right now.

"If it hadn't been Sabrina's idea to do dinner like that I would be creating a whole new gift basket tier for her alone." She let some of the exasperation show through and both witches winced in sympathy.

"It has been, unkind." There was a pause as Susan searched for a word and then settled.

"Vicious." Astoria corrected and had a murderous glare for a moment.

"I'll take veritaserum if it comes down to it." Letting some of her defeat show. Maybe they could move eventually. It was an idle thought but tempting until she considered her friends, family really.

"You will not." Susuas sounded aghast as the suggestion and Astoria looked thoughtful.

"Have you taken it?" Hermione asked her, interested in her reaction.

"No." Her tone was forceful and Hermione caught Astoria's eye. She didn't know either. Hmmm.

"Have you?" Astoria looked her over interestedly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I thought everyone had tried it." This was an actual assumption of hers and two witches faces said it was false.

"Oh. Well if you decide to try it just make sure your wards are tight and you trust the person asking you. Or are ready to fess up if you spill something you shouldn't." She smiled reassuringly at them. They looked a bit shocked by her candid advice and she let a grin take over.

"Done anything interesting lately?" Astoria looked keenly at her and she thought. Then decided she could share this and looked around. No one was near. They had empty tables on either side at the insistence of Astoria's cousin, who loves that the girls came here.

"Finn and I charmed a broom together." She didn't whisper but she was quiet. It felt private.

"Cast the magics together?" Susan breathed with a look on her eye like that was a fairytale. Hermione nodded and smiled contentedly. It had been amazing. After had been amazing too.

That must have showed on her face because both witches perked up and she just shook her head. No way, not in public and probably not at all. Her eyes said it all and after a moment of looking crestfallen, the girls nodded good humoredly.

"At least tell us what it was like. How is it different than when it's you alone?" Susan was curious and Hermione didn't blame her. Not many did it. It was magically intensive to say the least.

"I have more respect for brooms themselves and broom makers, if I ever meet one I will tell them so. The twigs took ages, I bet it would have taken me over a year, I don't usually have much left over for that kind of magic. But the enchantment and runes were beautiful. It was amazing. To have done something like that with someone else and have it be balanced enough to hover on its own. One of my proudest moments I think. Top ten anyways." She said this seriously and the witches exchanged the glance they usually did when they thought Hermione an overachiever.

"Tell me about how things are going with Harry." It wasn't a demand but she wanted some of the witch's viewpoints.

**Author's note: ****As usual this mostly belongs to JKR except what I created and the influence from other authors and their character development. **

**I'm looking for someone or a few someone's to read stories for me. Beta them or even just bounce ideas off of. I've got several stories on the go and would like to hear your opinion on posting more partially written stories. Apprentice was finished when I started and Compromises is close, sixty five chapters or so done. There are twenty something chapters of Potential and probably another 10 stories with twenty or so chapters. Let me know what you think. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **


	70. Chapter 70

These people were terrible, in fact they were trying to ruin her life. That was dramatic, she knew but it really felt as if whenever they decided, she had to pause her life. Dolohov asked her to come by after her Ministry meeting. She had requested a few minutes to talk about something outside of their study time. Which had gone well but been extremely unpleasant for her. At moments like those, she was thankful that Finn wasn't there. The insulting way invitations and suggestions were voiced to her was appalling and even Harry and Kingsley were irate by the end.

Kingsley's nod and Harry's stare told her that they wouldn't allow this to continue and she would have to make a stand. To do that, she wanted to talk to him and they had been very busy lately and it wasn't a quick question so this afternoon had been suggested. Now she was trying to maneuver him to a side alley off Diagon itself. Perhaps she couldn't go out if she had plans for that day.

This one hadn't spoken a word and when he did, it was in Russian and she was thankful that she had spent years practicing. It made her verbal understanding pretty good and shorter responses possible.

"They said you would run. This seems like relocation." His eyes were on her and at that she met his but kept casting the separation wards, between them and anyone else.

"No one has challenged me outright. Just stalked me and interrupted my life." She let some of her vexation show and was a bit surprised by his grin.

"My peers are an unpleasant group, for the most part." He sounded quite pleased to be there and speaking with her. It was odd.

"I agree. I have no peers of my own but maybe that's better." His head cocked, and when her wards shifted to personal ones, he too began silently casting his own. They stood, facing each other, about a hundred yards apart down a long alley way that eventually led to Knockturn.

"We are not?" She knew he meant peers and she shook her head firmly.

"No." With that she cast the first offensive spell and got lost in the duel.

* * *

This time the three men were not sitting around but standing in the main room of the cabin and trading glances. Even if it hadn't been spoken out loud, they knew that regardless of the witch's reasons for requesting a meeting, it was going to be a confrontation. Antonin had been glancing at the clock for fifteen minutes and this was the first time the witch had been late.

"I don't like this." Thorfinn shifted and Rueban watched the younger man, hiding his frown.

The stand off and increasing tension was broken by Antonin making a gruff sound that neither understood and looking towards the wall.

In a moment the reason was clear, a huge silver stag patronus regally danced through the wall and walked up to the blond wizard before Potters voice spoke.

"I don't know why you aren't here but third alley past quality quidditch. I would appreciate a seat to the show." Then the huge creature shimmered for a moment and vanished.

Eyes met and tension leached from shoulders and stances. It was the rites, not something else.

"She's going to be pissed. Messing with her plans again." Thorfinn sounded a bit put out on the witch's behalf and he laughed lowly before grabbing his coat and beating the other two to the door.

"It's much more looked for in Russia. Everyone knows when it starts and huge crowds gather. It's quite a spectacle." He offered as they walked quickly toward the apparition ward line.

Antonin's gruff sound brought Yaxley to a halt. Diagon Alley in broad daylight.

"Knockturn." Thorfinn suggested and both older wizards paused. No change in apparition wards had been made there and they were going to meet the Head Auror. He met his friends eyes and could see that he would prefer him to remain out of sight. Rueban just met his eyes, he was going. She was his too.

A reluctant single nod and they kept going.

"I'll go with you." Thorfinn offered and for a moment he hesitated, not wanting to risk the wizards freedom. Antonin and him were different. Could and would disappear but the younger wizard had a family, small though it was. He saw Thorfinn's eyes harden at his hesitancy and he just turned his wand on himself and disappeared before their eyes. He was very good at this and unless someone had the same skill as Antonin or his apprentice, he basically couldn't be identified.

When the younger wizard felt his hand grasp his forearm he nodded in his general direction and twisted away.

This place was as disreputable looking as before the war but it was cleaner, significantly. Thofinn assessed his surroundings and headed in the direction Potter had indicated. He could barely see Antonin ahead and knew he would get to his apprentice as quick as possible. Even if he wouldn't do anything but watch.

When he felt Antonin's wards he headed toward them, trusting his friend would add him before he couldn't remember why he was there, or something else and was a bit surprised to see Thorfinn keep going. Then he realised he had probably gone to find Potter. This life was odd.

* * *

Harry stood just inside the entrance to the alley he called hangman's, for the gallows painted on several buildings. He was disillusioned and again cursed his fame. It being in the way of living and of his work. Keeping an eye on Diagon, most of his attention was on the dark and unwelcoming alley behind him. That had tipped him off and when he resisted the urge to leave, kept reminding himself that he was looking for Hermione, he eventually hit a wall and grinned. Then he apparated into Knockturn and experienced the same thing.

With absolutely no sign of the three, or more, that he would have expected. They had only seen the same one he had but he knew they would want to. He did. Plus if he had them, they would probably let him watch with them. He had enjoyed it last time, stressful and intense though it was. He would like to see more than the end, this time.

After a moment's consideration, he decided that he would send a patronus and if they came great, if they didn't then he was no worse off and would try Luna. Maybe they couldn't release her but Harry wouldn't leave her alone for twelve hours. At least he or Luna would arrange to stay with her, if she refused to be released.

Rowle was the least intimidating and he felt like he could ask for a seat to the performance so that was his choice. Now he stood and scanned the crowds for a blond head above the rest. The guy was huge and it was intimidating but also made him easier to find. There he was and Harry jogged over to him.

"You didn't know then?" Having forgotten he was disillusioned, he was surprised by the very slight jump that was all the reaction a disembodied voice got.

"No. Grab on. Thanks." These people weren't much for words usually but he grabbed the man's arm and felt the shortest apparition trip of his life. He was in the dirtier end of hangman's and followed the blond to an empty corner. He looked up and spoke very quietly.

"You know I'm here." Then he rolled his eyes at him and Harry chuckled. All were subjected to the Russians contrary nature it seemed.

Then he could see and he let Rowle drag him onto what looked like cobbles and then felt the ground rise. He tried not to flinch at the lack of anything visible under his feet but then was distracted by the much better view. He liked to watch her from above it seemed. Better view in the narrow alley.

They were exchanging spell fire and he couldn't see wards but could see the effect and feel the gusts of warm wind that was their release. He had learned a lot in the past few months, about wards and other magics. He had many half formed thoughts and needed his friend to be happy helping out in the ministry.

"How did it go?" It only took a second to realise Rowle meant the meeting today. A glance showed all the man's attention on Hermione, not even looking at her opponent but he knew the question had been directed at him.

"Not great. They wouldn't speak to her in front of any of you like that." His voice was dark and all three stiffened slightly but didn't move their eyes.

"That's the reason for her request then." Yaxley spoke quietly but with certainty.

Harry's thoughts were derailed by the near crashing sound of what must be wards going down. The was a blast of hot air and he squinted, trying to see

"Malyshka." It was the only thing Dolohov said he couldn't read the tone. When the dust began to clear and the wreckage was revealed, she stood there, alone. Breathing heavily and smiling slightly at the man spinning in what looked like a cocoon with ropes. She was speaking and for the first time Harry realised the show had been silent.

"Really?" Yaxley asked in a tone Harry read as disbelief, when Dolohov barked something and the wards lit. Then his wand was moving and her voice started coming in and out of focus, like a bad radio station.

"Why?" He stepped closer to Rowle so his question wouldn't interrupt what the other two could puzzle out of the Russian she was speaking.

"Her voice is pretty in Russian." He muttered without thinking and felt more than heard the slight groan from the man next to him. One glance showed that pretty wasn't the word the wizard would use and he chuckled lowly.

"Didn't want them to hear. Any of us." Both younger wizards watched her with interest. The wizard looked to be trying to cajole her and though she did smile once, a real one, she stood firm and eventually walked over and shook her head with an exasperated look before sticking something to his wrapping and sending him away.

Then she stood for a moment, before turning to them. He doubted she could see them but her senses told her they were there. She shrugged slightly and then began taking down the wards that had been shielding the duel and whatever was left from the combat and capture. It was like a summer breeze and they just watched her.

"Thanks." Harry made sure all three would hear him and then spun away, apparently anti apparition wasn't one of the things Dolohov had added to wards hiding them.

Back in his office he looked up at the small piece of paper that had seven red stars and blasted another one. One remaining. She had laughed at his red army logo when she noticed it and just gave him a tolerant look. He hoped she fixed whatever was wrong. That it was fixable and that Rowle had done something about it. His friend deserved to be as happy as she wanted him to be.

* * *

Three men stood in front of the cabin's entrance this time, not even inside though the late March air was crisp and damp. A slight drizzle fell and they stood arrayed before her like statues. She didn't bite her lip or otherwise indicate her uncertainty, brought on by this unusual greeting.

Finn just looked his thoughts at her, not willing to reach for her when she might say no. Especially after that display. He would want to check her over and she wouldn't like that here, in front of Dolohov. He was right and she shot him a grateful smile before meeting her masters gaze. Much showed there and nothing on his face.

"Have you eaten?" Yaxley asked and opened the door. Hermione answered that she had eaten lunch and he scoffed at her, rightly. That was hours ago and even if this duel had been shorter, she used a great deal of magic. Not drained but closer to that, than half way.

"Dinner will be ten minutes. Just sit everyone and have a drink. I'll be back in five." Then a clatter of noises came from the kitchen as doors and drawers opened and pot lids found their mates. Within a minute the smell of cooking onions permeated the air and she sighed a bit before sitting in her usual spot.

Dolohov was watching her, not expectantly, but he didn't care that she knew it. Or that is bothered her slightly. So many things she could do nothing about.

When she felt his magic surge and begin to scan hers she did startle. Having not realised that he hadn't done it.

Yaxley strode in with the drinks other than the ever present whiskey and stack of glasses, then sat and began speaking.

"This meeting will begin. As far as I know there are three things on the agenda. There will be no minutes or dues collected. Tough crowd." Hermione did laugh lightly at the end and enjoyed the exasperated looks around the table. They were not sincere, all of them enjoyed his showmanship.

"Today's duel, Hermione's reason for requesting this meeting, and the unnamed issue. Does anyone have a preference and should we talk while we eat." This was all laid out and she was surprised. That was three actual things and two she hadn't been expecting when she requested a meeting. Nothing official either. Things rarely went to plan.


	71. Chapter 71

For a moment, Hermione felt panic, not fear but uncertainty, then she forced herself to take a breath and meet Dolohov's eyes again. Challenge or something like it. So he knew something was different and when she looked at Yaxley she could see the almost hard tint to his amethyst eyes. They wanted to talk about it. Whatever it actually was. How could she explain something like that.

Then her mind made a connection and her eyes pinned the wizard beside her. At first it was mostly stubborn and right then his gaze softened and many things showed. More than she could read in the few seconds she gave herself. What she could decipher didn't seem confrontational or apologetic. He was sure that this was the right thing. That was a bit comforting and she mentally shook off the slight sense of betrayal. She would ask him later, and if his reasons were right then she couldn't fault him. Harry had done things like this and then she looked at him again, wondering if he had gone to her friend. It was possible. Harry seemed to have settled into being really okay with her and Finn together. She doubted either would have spoken about anything she had actually shared so it would have been generic and probably about her idiosyncrasies. They all had them. Astoria had come to her twice so far, wanting to check if her conclusions were correct.

It didn't seem up to her what was discussed so she just sat there, smelling dinner and waiting for someone to decide what to do. Her mind was trying to race, figure out what to say. How to prevaricate but another glance at Dolohov showed her that her months of being so open had backfired. He was watching her as if she would bolt and she knew that she would have to do it. Embarrass herself, not for the first time and not the last, she was sure. The audience was small and she couldn't ask any of them to leave.

Admitting defeat, she sat back against the wall in her corner and gave a carry on hand gesture. Outwardly admitting her compliance. Postures changed but her masters eyes remained on her and that note of challenge was still there.

"I for one would prefer to talk while we eat. I've had enough of these lacklustre meals." Hermione smiled weakly at him. She knew what he meant. Some of the camaraderie or whatever it was between the four of them was muted and though they talked and even laughed, it was dimmer. Seeing everyone's compliance or close enough, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

A minute later he returned in his guise of flamboyant chef, platters and bowls of food following him like ducklings. Everything slid slowly and perfectly onto the table and in his hands was a bottle of red. Thorfinn caught her eye and she gave him a playful smile, he had taken to drinking it with her and wanted one now. Conjuring another glass in front of him, she just calmly poured him one after Yaxley had done hers.

It was good. Different than the bottles she had gone through and she noted the label was facing away from her. Almost smoky and she liked it a great deal. Apparently that was enough distraction because as soon as their plates were full Yaxley spoke again.

"As the obvious chairman of this meeting, I have decided that the unnamed issue will be discussed first. It has been difficult to completely understand anything outside of the magic lately and I'm sure we would all prefer the clarity this will provide for other topics." His wording was careful and casual but he was serious. Everyone was subjected to a long glance before he sat back and made an expansive gesture for someone to begin.

The moment was here and she didn't know what to say. Refusing to look to Thorfinn for help she grabbed her courage and looked at her master.

"Malyshka." His tone was a demand but it also sounded like a question. Deciding that she had to start somewhere she just blurted out the first thing, the biggest thing that had been bothering her.

"You didn't pick me." Then she closed her eyes for a moment and composed herself slightly. "That sounds petulant and I hope you know how grateful I am for your teaching me. Taking care of me." Her voice was a bit smaller but she kept eye contact and saw the slight nod in acknowledgement of her qualifier. Still her turn.

"I didn't know, about being approached. Asked to apprentice under a master. He was right, that wasn't what happened. I wasn't who you would have chosen. I don't think I forced you in anyway, but I wasn't the apprentice you would have chosen on your own." She took a sip of wine and then a bite of her steak. Swallowing, she decided to just keep going.

"Something had been happening with me. I was becoming fond of you, in my own way. It's not like a friendship or anything but maybe a mentor. Something more than a teacher anyway. That was stupid. I felt stupid when he pointed out how vaunted you are for your skills and your beliefs. I am a girl. I am a Muggleborn witch. I'm not ashamed but just not, not what you want." Her face was as red as it had ever been, she was sure and admitting her feelings to this man, keeping eye contact, was as difficult as anything she had ever done.

Absolute silence and finally she took a bite of her baked potato and let herself look at her plate. Trying to smooth the agitation she felt and knew her magic was showing. Finn picked up his fork, she hadn't even known he had put it down, and began eating beside her. She was grateful for the attempt at normalcy and wished she was brave enough to look at him, without feeling like she would cry.

"Vybor." Choice. The single word seemed loud in the nearly silent room and she looked up at the dark face. Rarely had she seen so much in his eyes. She thought about that and then gave a single nod. It covered it, broadly anyways. Then he seemed to understand and relaxed, she hadn't even noticed the tension on his face but when it left, the change was obvious.

"This was my choice. I wouldn't have chosen you, before. I wouldn't have known." This was more grammatically correct English than she had ever heard him use, outside of talking about magic. His mouth closed with an audible sound and she knew he wouldn't say more. Trying to puzzle out what he meant she finished her carrots and then picked up her piece of garlic bread. Yaxley braided it and they each got a fluffy loop of the delicious bread, never had there been any left in the bowl after a meal. A grunt and when she looked up, he was speaking silently with Yaxley who gave a reluctant nod.

"Hermione. I can assure you that had he not wanted to take you on, he wouldn't. When he decided to, it was as firm as any other decision he has ever made. The man is stubborn, you already know this. So are you. Determined and focused. Neither of you were expecting anything else, from this arrangement. Apprentices are asked there, warding and curse breaking especially. You too were offered a scroll." He seemed to be trying to explain something nuanced to her and as usual wasn't actually saying what he meant, but inferring it. Sometimes a Gryffindor would be preferable to this Slytherin way of getting to the point.

"You're saying that what I thought was happening, actually was. Nothing changed except my perception?" It took a moment for her to form her thoughts but when she spoke all three nodded and she just sat for a moment. Then looked at her master. Whose eyes were on her and instead of challenge there was acceptance maybe, or certainty. Deciding that since she had already opened herself up she might as well get a firm answer to the actual problem she took a breath and lifted her chin.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Now it was her issuing the challenge, maybe for the first time since the war.

"Net." The denial was immediate and firm. As he usually was. For a moment there was something in his eyes and then they were their usual watchful near black. She didn't let the wave of emotion that his single word caused, out. Or tried her best not to. Just a sag in her posture and then a slight nod. Everyone sat back at that and she decided that she could chance a glance at the wizard beside her. He looked proud of her and she smiled softly at him.

In one of those moments where all parts of a group had to recompose themselves they picked up plates and Finn snagged the last piece of garlic toast before Yaxley could.

"In hopes of this recommencement of our usual dynamics, I prepared your favorite dessert." Chocolate mousse appeared before each of them and their plates and dinners remains disappeared. She smiled her thanks and her appreciation of his casual use of such charms.

"The duel or the Ministry?" Finn asked, meaning their next topic of conversation.

"The Ministry. We all saw the duel." Hermione answered and then began speaking. Waving her spoon around in her agitation. Not noticing the further relaxation at her thoughtless actions and uncensored words.

"It has been getting steadily worse. Today was the last straw but I had already decided to speak to you. A bit easier now, you were right about that Reuben. Anyway, I don't know how to stand up for myself, in this situation. I would normally have never let this happen, even before the Ministry. I would have just walked away or lost my temper. Now though, so many of the jibes are about you. My apprenticeship and how my behaviour reflects on you. A woman's place and witches set of accepted behaviours. Today, I could barely believe it when I was cut off while answering the man's question and then when I interrupted him with a demand to be allowed the courtesy to finish. Well the words aren't important but the meaning behind them was. I am a witch, with a master, that I don't deserve and can't be impressing. Furthermore, than means that I am to listen with respect to every man, and person older than me, with the same deference as I would you. I felt a bit bad for Avery. He was squirming in his seat. I tried to give him a comforting look as I left but the man looked terrified. Just so you know, he has been quite respectful. His son less so." Realizing she had been chattering, she stopped abruptly and closed her mouth. Then she looked up from her dessert and was shocked. All of them were smiling, or something. That crease she had noticed before, was on the left of her mentors mouth and she looked down so she wasn't caught staring.

"I've been patient and more. It's more than I can take, more than Harry or Kings will tolerate either. The agreement I came to with each of them about letting me handle my own affairs won't hold anymore. Both told me so today, not in words but you know. So I need permission or to no longer liaise with the Ministry." She concluded.

"Permission for what exactly?" Yaxley sounded interested and Dolohov gave her a head tilt.

"To tell them to fuck off. I won't use that term but if you could see the gloating way they look at me now. Like I'm hampered by the tethers tying me to you. Finally not an untouchable hoyden but a witch, properly under the thumb of a wizard capable of keeping her there." She allowed all of her wrath to show. The months of steadily increasing insults and tension. Then glances were exchanged, not with her but among them and Dolohov put his fork down.

"You have changed your behaviour?" She cocked her head and nodded. Then at his head tilt she spoke.

"No. And yes. Even the papers show it. I have never deliberately used fear or threats. Merely made people's lives difficult when they tried to undercut me. I don't mind disagreements or whatever. It's the blatant disrespect. Being totally disregarded. In some things I am no better educated but when you are asked to do something and then actively road blocked. It just can't stand." The looks showed some incomprehension and she reviewed her words. "It's just as it sounds. Deliberately blocking me. So I dealt with it before but when I left the Ministry I almost immediately was your apprentice. They view it as my claws being sheathed, forcibly. Also a bit of it is that I don't know what you would think of my challenging your peers." That was true and she hoped he could extrapolate what she meant. The bigger picture of her feelings about sort of being a representative.

"Nichego ne brat' ya ne." His tone was an order and she was surprised. Then a grin formed and she looked at him for confirmation. The gleam in his eyes was a bit dangerous and she felt much better. This had been pulling at her, slowly but steadily increasing in force.

"Take nothing. I do not." Yaxley translated for Finn who had been trying to puzzle it out.

"Too many words for nothing." He grumbled and she nodded her sympathy.

"If that is finished then we can move to the duel. What did you do?" Yaxley looked curious and Dolohov speculative. Finn just grinned at her, smugly she thought.

"I dropped three separate wards into his layers while he was casting. In the same pattern space, right when he put it up. Then when he got a bit cocky with me, I pulled them down and his whole array collapsed. He was good. The best with actual warding so far. Not the same style as yours, more movement but it was a pleasure to watch him work." Her enthusiasm for the wizards skill was genuine and Dolohov grinned again.

"We are both relieved someone has impressed you, finally. A little bit. You two can save the technical discussion for later. Why the elaborate sound wards?" This was important to him, she could see.

"I didn't know what he would say. Didn't want everyone to know. Last time was awful. Only the fact that you all didn't hear made it easier. This time though, he was quite fun. Has a sister who regularly beats him at dueling and wanted me to bring him home for dinner. Trussed up and captured but thought me interesting and wanted to meet you." She indicated her master at the end and he looked thoughtful.

"Name?" He asked her.

"Alexie Ivanov. Bit cheeky and more than a bit overconfident but not mean. It was fun, mostly. I would prefer they were scheduled." She mumbled the last and Finn and Yaxley laughed.

"Tomorrow you will do this to pattern eleven." Dolohov broke in and she nodded. Then the questions began and her usual explanation of the magics used and her variations.


	72. Chapter 72

Anyone who had regularly worked or been in the Ministry for the last two years would recognize the witch walking towards them. Her curly hair was in a loose but controlled bun and she had a pleasant expression on her face. The witch's day robe was open over her clothing and the click click click of her heels told them all she was heading their way.

Hermione smiled at the array of looks she got, no doubt wondering if she was back. That would be sensational news but it wasn't true. The department heads were being called in for a meeting, a list of their senior or relevant staff had been included. That was where she was heading. Prepared for this meeting as she had been for any other during her tenure. This time in addition to the ongoing issues she had been consulting on there was a list of her demands.

As she reached the lift, three people left it and she shared a smile with Seamus. He had already been in the lift and raised his brows in question. She just smiled and shook her head, she wasn't coming back. Then he looked speculative and she gave him a genuine smile before watching him leave at the floor containing the Auror headquarters. Harry's voice asked her to hold the lift and she laughed slightly. If she hadn't been in here, the lift wouldn't have waited. She was though and so silently cast what was necessary to halt it.

"I didn't think." His voice broke off when he saw her and then he just smiled indulgently when she pulled down her spell work as silently as she had cast it, and the lift started moving again.

"Going too?" He asked her. There were people around and she smiled a bit meanly at him and then grinned.

"Yes. Dinner soon?" She wanted to talk to him, thank him for knowing when to get involved and how to do so.

"Tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded. His head tilt indicated his question and she nodded once more. Hers would be fine. Clearly he too thought they needed privacy more than a culinary adventure.

When the lift spoke their floor and opened, the two exited with more intent expressions than had graced their faces a minute ago. Harry naturally having taken her lead and adjusted his bearing slightly. He was a brilliant friend and colleague.

The door was open and he gestured her through before following and neither expressed surprise when it closed behind them and sealed. It was a surprise though, and she caught Kingsley's eye for a moment. Nothing. Alright then. He would have forced the issue, no need though. Harry sat in his seat as a department head, at the long oval table. One end held the Minister and the other had been left for her. It usually was when there was someone from out of their own departments involved. The rest were seated in the three tiers of chairs around them. Desks in front of them and all they might need for whatever their superiors demanded.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. The Minister was kind enough to organize this meeting so I could make a few things clear and then you could decide on the issue of my continued involvement with the British Ministry of Magic." This was enough to heighten the focus, though all had been paying attention. Kingsley looked tense and she shot him as much reassurance as she could in the two seconds she allowed herself. Even if she never stepped through those doors again, Kingsley, and others, were her friends and she would always be there for them. However she could.

"In front of you is a list of the current projects my input has been requested for and beside that a list of the hours I have dedicated to these and the completed projects in the six months since my resignation. As you can see both total to a significant amount of effort. Underneath is a list of the meetings I have been invited to and a list I have been summoned to. Underneath that is a list of my demands. Shall I read them or will your reading them suffice?" She started meeting eyes now. Some she knew well and others were just people she had interacted with for projects or in department reorganization. Two were interns from her project and by her count she had hired eleven of the fifty seven people in this room.

"Why would you have things like courtesy and uninterrupted speech on here?" Jones, the head of Games and Sports asked.

"You haven't been here often Mike." Sheffield put in. As head of Records he had been in far more of the meetings she had. Then Jones seemed to look around more closely and he could see who didn't understand. It was few.

"I see." He looked up at her with discomfort and then seemed to decide to speak.

"Shouldn't have to ask for that Miss Granger." He sounded as if he had been brave, in speaking and she smiled her agreement. The man was a bit quidditch mad and somehow was part of several gobstone teams too. Very nice but limited in his interests. Family man, with four kids. The oldest just about to start Hogwarts.

"Before we vote, or I open the floor to discussion." Kingsley's deep voice resonated and he had everyone's attention. "Hermione, Miss Granger, has no need of this Ministry. Her apprenticeship and master are enough for any witch or wizard, I assure you. Were said master standing in the last meeting, you would probably still be stuck to the wall." His tone showed that he was serious and she let herself meet eyes with Harry and the girls. They agreed and though their faces were as serious as hers, their eyes danced.

"For the girl?" Selwyn put in, from Avery's far side. Half of the back middle row were that years elected Wizengamot representatives to the Ministry. Avery looked up and she could see the tension in him.

"That is precisely what I mean." Hermione spoke into the silence. "The Minister is right. I have no need to subject myself to this. The only thing I will say about my master is that he has indicated that I am to take nothing he would not." She let that sink in.

"Feel free to indicate clearly that I am not welcome here. Whatever your reasons for thinking so." She spoke firmly and then looked to Kingsley. He didn't like it. Didn't like how it could go either way.

"Everyone in this room gets a vote, after all the ones at this table won't be here forever, and the ones behind will be doing our jobs someday." Ballot slips appeared in front of each person and then disappeared when they had been marked. The tally on the wall rearranged the stones of its complex magic as the tallies came in and then changed from red to black at completion.

"If you can not allow these basic courtesies when dealing with me then send a representative. Each time I feel blatantly disrespected, I will walk out the door. As usual I am open to debate." She let some of her smile out now and chuckles sounded around the room. Most, if not all, had argued with her before.

"As a last thing, I would like to point out that as part of my consultation agreement, press security was included." She let some of her anger into her voice and continued. "The blatant and targeted specific information being leaked to the press from inside closed meetings will end. If it happens again I will discover who it was. That person can face me in the courtroom or dueling ring. I don't care which." Then after scanning everyone she relaxed and watched the startled reaction at the thought that she could settle outside of court. As a private citizen she had that right.

"Now these are progress reports and my ideas for the fourteen projects ongoing that I have been asked to help with. Would the Heads of Records and Internal Affairs please give us their reports or have the appropriate subordinate do so." It was phrased as a polite request but there was none of that. Today at least, it would be as it had been before. In reminder of her contribution and sheer knowledge of their problems. Kingsley caught her eye and neither grinned. Both looked their appreciation of the instant response and lack of any quibbling.

"Selwyn." She spoke quietly as the man passed her and watched him snag Avery's sleeve. Both stopped and all three waited, together, without seeming to, until the room emptied. Harry caught her eye and just gave her a look before exiting.

Immediately she put wards up, good ones. Then she met the man's eyes.

"Dolohov has indicated verbally to me that I am to take nothing that he wouldn't. I can assure you that even a witch can wield a wand. If you would like to find out exactly how skilled I am, speak to me like that again. Inside or outside of the Ministry." Her tone was polite and he didn't react for a moment. Then his face reddened and she watched his wand come into his hand. She didn't react. Didn't need to and perhaps that spooked Avery.

"Simon, that's enough. Being found here, whenever she lets you out will not be good for your image. Stevens." The last was a reference both clearly understood and the man took a step back.

"Has my son avoided you, Miss Granger?" Avery's question surprised her. In front of the other man too.

"He has not sought me out." He had taken every instance of being in the same place to try her patience though. That too would end. His eyes asked the question and she decided to respond.

"I haven't killed anyone I didn't mean to." Nothing in her expression changed and both men just stared at her. Perhaps that had been dramatic. She felt good though and like it was appropriate. She would return him home alive, if he didn't drop the smarmy insults routine.

* * *

"You don't have to leave Rowle." Harry called from the kitchen. Having seen the wizard walking towards her floo. Not having known he was there at all.

Hermione looked up at her friends words and met Finn's eye when he backed up.

"I was finishing my twigs for today." He explained his presence and Harry looked to her for an explanation.

"He's doing another broom, this one alone." She explained. Not caring either way whether the man stayed or left. She would see him after if he did go and he wouldn't starve. Food usually abundant between the three homes they frequented.

"I don't want to interrupt your routine." Hermione could tell that he meant it and smiled, gesturing at Harry.

"Stay. Tell me about your broom." His interest was clear and she finished putting dishes on the table in the closest dining area and called them both in.

"I love your lasagna." Harry nearly moaned the word lasagna and she laughed.

"She doesn't cook." Hermione pointed out gently and Harry nodded in understanding.

"You've softened towards elves though so I don't anticipate starving." His reply was cheeky and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Most of the meal was spent talking about the intricacies of brooms and then both of their eyes were on her.

"Pardon?" She had missed something, slightly tuning out their intense discussion of handle shapes. She didn't care that much and could fly but didn't like to enough to make herself a broom.

"You're going to call us right? For the last one. Can't depend on stumbling over you." Harry was grumbling by the end and she couldn't help her laugh. Not calling them last time had led to multiple versions of this demand.

"Yes, yes. I will. Don't ask me again or I won't." Both could see that she didn't mean it really and laughed at her stern face.

"We need a pensieve." Harry sounded serious and she raised her brows in question.

"For things someone misses. Like a duel or the meeting yesterday. You should have seen her. Admittedly I think you might have jumped her and a lot of people were there." She threw a roll at her friend and laughed at his silliness.

"Give me a quote." Finn suggested with a wink at her that had Harry laughing too.

"Don't you dare!" Before she had finished speaking Harry had slid out the booth seat and was standing in the doorway.

"Something like 'if I find out who leaked information to the press, and I will, that person can meet me in the courtroom or the dueling ring.' You know how she looks when she lets her voice get all dark and that aura kind of darkens around her." She rolled her eyes but Finn was looking at her and then nodded at her friend.

"You are ridiculous." She grumbled and then decided to turn the tables.

"Have you decided on a token for Astoria?" He froze and slowly slid back into his seat. Finn caught her eye and she nodded. The witch wanted to do things traditionally.

"No." His tone was a bit defensive and she put down her knife and fork.

"Excuse me?" Maybe her tone had darkened because Harry winced. She took a breath and rephrased.

"Are you not planning on eventually marrying her?" She asked directly but more kindly. His shoulders relaxed and she felt Finn nudge her foot under the table. She got the message, be gentle.

"Yes. You know I am." He didn't bite the words out but they were a bit curt. Ignoring that, she went on.

"Astoria Greengrass? Beloved daughter of a Noble House." Her tone was as if she was actually checking that was the witch he meant. A nod.

"Surely it will come as no surprise after the beginning of your courtship that she expects it to proceed in the same way." He just looked at her and she looked back. Surely he knew what she meant.

"I'll have one made." His tone was defensive and she cocked her head.

"Why?" Now her tone was soft.

"I don't know how to do this! No one taught me how to be scion Potter or whatever." He burst out and she was surprised. Not by his feelings but his expression of them while Finn was here. The man was silent and just watching the two of them. Bless him. Thinking for a moment, she decided to just confront the actual issue instead of making him spell it out.

"Your parents would want you to give a witch from her background a family token Harry. Your mother accepted one, that had been your great grandmothers bracelet. There is a beautiful necklace for the wedding." He looked up at her and she could see something, something painful and she tried to understand what else it would be.

"We will do the ritual. I will stand for you." Her tone was firm and she decided in that moment that they wouldn't mind. He had asked her and asked her, she had demurred. Now she wouldn't. Whatever her feelings for taking the Potter family blood adoption ritual, for Harry she would.

"No. I can't..." She cut his soft words off.

"You can and we will. My magic is settled enough that I won't take on very many physical changes at all. That was my concern. Erasing my parents." She admitted what she hadn't when discussing this before.

"Hermione." His tone was understanding and they shared a look of orphans, as they called it.

"So we will go and get the bracelet then? If you prefer something else." She trailed off and looked at him.

"No. It's the one I thought of too. If you are sure Mione." He looked so relieved and she felt terribly for the boy without a family. All of them really. Finn too.

With that thought she looked up and the look on his face made her blush. It was so warm and she could see the approval there. That made her feel better too.


	73. Chapter 73

Standing in the Potter vault, Hermione spun slowly. They had come here today to retrieve the bracelet for Astoria. The first physical token of his intent, a representation of how well he knew her and what he could provide for her. Hermione knew that her gorgeous friend didn't need or consider Harry's wealth something significant. It was the man he was, even more than the wizard. The girls had shared several long talks about their situations, finding themselves falling in love, for the first time. Other than the similar timelines, their relationships bore little resemblance to each other but the feelings and uncertainties were the same.

The assurances she gave the dark haired witch carried more weight than the ones Hermione received in return. Astoria didn't know Finn and couldn't have any idea what he felt. Hermione knew exactly what was in her best friend's mind and heart. Had sat with him while he talked out his insecurities about the poised and seemingly completely self sufficient witch. This was one of the easier issues to deal with, she just used herself. Wasn't she capable and independent? Did she need Finn to survive or succeed? Of course his answer had been no and then he looked as if he understood. It wasn't that she or Astoria needed the wizards, they wanted them. Partners. She had thought that through later and decided it went both ways. Finn didn't need her, but maybe he wanted her enough.

Now, with her green eyed friend clutching a six inch long crimson velvet box that contained a bracelet with tiny crimson rubies and vibrant emeralds that swirled around slightly larger diamonds. It was intricate and it suited this Slytherin and Gryffindor couple. As it had Charlus Potter when he married Dorea Black. They were both just looking around the vault now. Huge and cavernous, this one didn't hold gold, or not very much of it. This one held paintings and furniture. Books and magical objects. In addition to the cabinets of jewelry and smaller items. It was amazing to see a family's history like this.

When they had come here for the first time, after the war, it had been shocking. James Potter's quidditch robes from school and Lily's school trunk full of books and essays she had kept. It was like a time capsule and they had set off to meet his account manager to find out why this was all here. Why hadn't it been with them? They had known they were being hunted, the two younger people knew that. That they had expected to be found though, thought it enough of a possibility to store nearly everything in a way that couldn't be destroyed or taken. It was heartbreaking but she pointed out then and felt now, he had this. These everyday things of his parents. They had wanted him to have it, one day.

Now he was here, a grown man and wizard. With a witch he was courting and future that was promising. He walked over to her and she just hugged him, hard. Absorbing the feel of the familiar body pressed against hers. Even his smell was comforting and something ingrained in her mind. Safety. Family. Unable to help herself she started talking.

"Harry. I just want to tell you how proud I am. I know, really I am so sure that your parents. They would be so proud. Are so amazed with the man you've grown into. I wish Lily could meet Astoria. Please bring her here. Let her use some of this when you decide which property to live in. Maybe his broom could go in your babies room and her books in your library or in a sitting room. When you are ready." He just wiped her tear away and then buried his face in her shoulder.

Today had been an emotionally draining one and it wasn't even noon yet. When his head had popped into her floo with a determined expression and then vanished, she had sent a message to the cabin. Could she have the day off? Her readings were done. Tomorrow is fine, was the response from her master and she felt excitement swirl through her at the thought that tomorrow they would actually begin and maybe finish her own rune stone array at her home.

She had kissed her wizard goodbye and accepted the long hug he had given her in support. Then she had gone to Grimmauld and the two had sat under the big oak tree in the middle of the back garden and done the Potter adoption ritual. It was simple and powerful blood magic. Instantly, she could feel his magic differently than before and the look on his face told her that for the first time he could feel her magic in a way close to how she had felt other magics for years now. They had sat in silence for about fifteen minutes and then the look on his face had changed from wonder to grin determination and he had looked at her.

"Let's go sister of mine." Then he had smiled and she had returned it. Their joint apparition to the Alley had even more significance than usual. Siblings, officially instead of by choice as they had been for years now.

When they walked into the huge atrium of the bank, she was surprised to be greeted by a goblin and the two were led to the Potter account manager. Harry didn't catch her eye and she suddenly had a thought. As soon as the ornate doors to the office closed behind them, she spun.

"Harry James Potter. You will not give me money!" She nearly shrieked and the coughing sound from the goblin brought her back to the fact that the two weren't alone. It looked as if that sound was laughter and she caught herself before she could gape like a fish at the goblin sitting on a stool behind the desk.

"She is as spirited as most brought into your family, Lord Potter. Just as you said she would react." Harry smiled sheepishly at her and gave the goblin a what can you do gesture. She huffed.

"Sit Mione and I'll explain. When Sirius was disowned, an account was set up for him. He didn't use it much, he ended up with his own inheritance from Alphard, and it seems my grandparents insisted on paying for the regular things like school and brooms. Anyway it was a way of showing him, making him part of the family. He willed it back to the family. You know he would be thrilled to have his own account, go to you." His eyes were steady on her now and she knew there was little she could do but accept as gracefully as possible.

"Thank you Harry." Her tone was soft but her eyes hardened and he knew it was anger at his loss. The connection they both had to a family. How it had felt to have an adult on their side. Erratic and headstrong as Padfoot was. He should have been there now, with Harry. The goblin gave them a few minutes and then showed them to the vault. Harry traced her name, listed on the scroll, set into the wall of the main family vault. Potter was a middle name, as it was listed for Sirius. It was humbling and the blazing smile her friend gave her was worth anything. Far more than this. Now the two broke their embrace and walked toward the door into the mine cart warren of the bank.

"See you tonight then?" He asked her. Having gone this far, her friend was of the get it done mindset and she nodded.

"Still at mine then?" Traditionally this was in the family home, the offering of the first token. Since they weren't using Potter Manor, hers was the closest. She had brought it up at breakfast the other day and after a complicated discussion, the three traditionally raised purebloods had unanimously decided that was the best way to go.

"Yes. Seafood Linguine?" He asked and she laughed. The witch loved the muggle dish and requested it whenever she had the opportunity. Her elves were not of a mind to take on Italian seafood dishes.

"Of course." As they walked toward the apparition point she felt it. A surge and then she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down, hoping they looked casual. Immediately using rummaging in her bag for a reason, she spoke as quietly as she could.

"He is here, finally." Her tone told him who it was and he stiffened slightly.

"That was a tracker he sent at us, I'll let the next one hit and then apparate to the field. It's open and private. More than I usually get. I'll try to still be able to do tonight." He just gave her a look like she was crazy and stood.

"This is nuts. I'm glad this is the last one. I don't like you being accosted. You're right they should have to schedule these, or at least approach you." He was grumbling now and she laughed as they stood. Walking slowly, she tracked the spell as it came and made herself let it hook into her magic. Surely the man would know she hadn't tried to dodge. Reflex had forced her the first time. It was hard to let an opponent hit you with a spell on purpose.

Reaching the apparition point they exchanged a glance and spun, Hermione's last thought was to make sure that Harry didn't come with her.

As she spun into being on the slight rise in the middle of the field she looked around. It was beginning to come to life, spring finally here. She counted to twenty six, slowly, before the crack of apparition heralded the arrival of her opponent. After a quick glance around the place he found himself, the man looked at her from a hundred yards.

Field. Bring Harry if he wants. Message sent, she just waited. This was the last one and she didn't feel the need to put up more protections than already stood against the outside world. This was one of the three places she had put up muggle repelling wards, and then layers of wards to keep out any stray magical beings that might think this a safe place. Wizard or creature. Quite sure that they stood alone and secure enough, she just waited. After minutes of nothing happening she spoke.

"Kogda ty gotov." Her slightly drawling, when you are ready, got an instant response. Perhaps he had been waiting for an invitation.

The lights of wards began flicking up and out, she responded. Happy to duel with wards completely if he wanted to, though she thought this wouldn't last.

Minutes passed and the air heated up. Deciding this was a waste she began storing magics in other wards and using his own falling wards as impetus to follow into the patterns. This one noticed what she was doing and she watched his head cock in curiosity and then she began letting herself be creative. Her layers were enough for now and she didn't want to hamper herself. A few extra added to her bracelet got a look of curiosity and then his first spell shot at her. She deflected and finished the complex ward she had been tying to a trip ward. It was her first time trying to use a ward pattern to cover a ward going up, in front of someone. He did notice something, she thought, but didn't get to assess further.

The ground began writhing and she felt the pressure in the air shift as he used transfiguration and tripped one of his wards. It didn't take very long for her to get lost in the duel. Magics changed the ground and air. Changed the colours and the smells of the field that had been so tranquil.

When the stone around her feet exploded upwards she jumped just as she would have been catapulted and began tripping two of her wards while shooting her own spells back at him. None hit but when she rolled and stood, panting with the effort, she noticed his posture change.

"Perhaps not exaggeration." He called in his own language, across the smoky ruins between them and she didn't respond. Merely put up two wards quickly and dove toward him. Her magics were continually scanning the ever changing landscape and she encountered his several times. Deciding that she didn't want him to know what she did, she began lashing out with her own, when he came into her range. Still delivering bursts of spells at him and their surroundings she watched four twigs root and begin growing at a rapid pace around him. Still casting, she enforced the protections and added several more. Hoping that would keep him occupied while she moved closer and pushed him further into his own wards.

A jet of light burst through the top of the trees surrounding him and she was surprised at the use of raw magic. Immediately her wards began coming down as if that had been a key. It was but it wasn't something she had anticipated. The last time she had blasted through someone else's actual wards, instead of a specific point or joining place was the first trial she had been put through at the cabin. It was one of the things she had decided wouldn't hurt even if it was unlikely that one of them would ever do such a thing. They had been apprentices for longer than her and already she rarely ever considered it for reasons other than temper.

Rapidly casting wards on herself to block effects of what he had just released, then quickly switching to cooling wards all around both of them.

He spun slowly in a ring of complex wards, in the circle of the four trees she had forced to grow. They had turned to stone, as had every thing else in one of her wards paths. Except people. So the two of them.

For a moment she just stood there. Panting and holding onto her side. She had a stitch and it hurt. Assessing herself, there were scrapes and small cuts from plants and debris.

Nothing for it but to clean up. So she began taking down the remaining wards and using them to fix what she could. Twenty minutes or so later she stood in front of the intricate stone statue of four gnarled trees, he had burned the leaves off so the branches were bare. Inside of the sphere of branches was a slightly glowing orb with a wizard floating free, though petrified in there. He couldn't see out and the use of the sensory deprivation wards might have been overkill but he was the one that had pulled it all down at once. He could have died, if she had used other things or hadn't had so many tied to other uses.

He hadn't accosted her really. Hadn't insulted her or called her names. Just dueled. Very well until the end. Saving the best for last. Deciding that was honourable, she removed that ward and watched tension enter his body and his eyes flick frantically. She added two, to keep his physical mobility restricted and then drains, big ones, two of them. So that whatever he cast would fix the still ruined landscape around them. She could come back and bring help or do it over time. Some of the gouges were deep, and the natural species had to be brought back or it wouldn't grow as it had and could contaminate the area around it. Luna had taught her about that.

Thinking about her blond friend, she sent a signal to her. A white owl feather would have fluttered down wherever she was in Scandinavia right now. The travel had been good for her but she could see the toll on Rabastan. Giving her head an actual shake, to clear it, she checked the wards on her captive again and then on the field around her.

Then she noticed the aberration to the North and knew that was where they were watching her. Then she looked at the sky and cursed. Immediately she began jogging over to them and cursing the lack of time she had for dinner. Wand moving as she approached, they came into view. Both cabins residence and Luna. All had different expressions but pride or pleasure showed on all but her masters face.

"I know. I didn't really think he might. We were lucky." Immediately she began excusing the tumultuous ending to the duel. His eyes scanned her and then he gave her a nod. Excising her of responsibility and then his face relaxed and he turned to the stone statue with a wizard in it.

"Priyemlemyy." Hermione just smiled complacently at the underwhelming praise from Dolohov. Acceptable was actually quite something to hear aloud. Hermione thought back and decided that was the first verbal praise she had ever gotten. Usually it was a nod or even a look. Silence meant nothing to criticize.

"That seems to be the best you're going to get Mione." Harry teased and she looked her question.

"He said that, during the first part of your crazy display day." He looked at her but was surprised by her surprise and flicked a glance at her mentor. He just looked at her and she quickly looked away. Staring at him in astonishment was not a good idea.

"Yes well. That was a surprising end." Yaxley sounded like he wasn't quite sure what to say and Finn walked over to her. She just accepted his hand and smiled at him and then Luna barrelled into her and he let the two witches fall.

"You did it Mione. I knew you would, to see you fight like that." Hermione blushed at the wonder in her unique friends tone and wondered if it was something like what she felt, watching her friend count unicorns or one of another dozen things she took as normal but were amazing to her.

"You are here." She laughed back and they hugged for a moment on the ground.

"Alright. This is undignified. Are we waiting?" The last was directed at Dolohov who grunted. As Hermione got to her feet, she understood the sound to mean yes and looked her question. The three not used to his communication lexicon were puzzled but caught on when the three that were settled in. Hermione leaned against Finn and spoke to Harry.

"I'll make dinner. What time is it? Can we push it if we have to?" She didn't want to put it off and when he opened his mouth to argue Finn cut in. It had been clear from the look on his face what he would say.

"I can tell by her posture that arguing will get you nowhere Potter. She's a bit jumpy after and doesn't really need you trying to coddle her now. Magics alright?" He asked Dolohov, who was scanning the area. Another grunted yes and Finn shrugged.

"All good then. It's three thirty so push it till six and that should be good. These two won't stand around longer than a half hour for anything." He finished with a certain tone.

"So six then. Please give her a version of the truth. No lies. Just no Details." She asked her friend and then after a few more minutes the three not usually with them, walked out of the wards and apparated away.


	74. Chapter 74

"Do you know what we are waiting for?" She asked Finn quietly. Allowing his steady heartbeat to calm her.

Her tone showed some of her uncertainty. Her mentor was alert and continually scanning with his back to Yaxley, who was doing the same.

Letting her magic spin out slowly, increasing her range, she tried to find whatever had him so tense. Finn wrapped an arm around her hips and raised her up a bit, seeing her crane her neck.

"No idea little witch." He breathed into her ear and she gave up on trying to find whatever it was. Dolohov or Yaxley would find it and she needn't be so alert. Finn was right, she got jumpy after these duels.

After a minute of them waiting and looking at the stone statue holding an apprentice, they noted both men's postured change and looked in the direction their eyes had snapped to.

A man in a black cloak was standing at the ward boundary and as they watched, he pulled his wand.

Neither older wizard moved to allow him entrance and Finn tensed behind her. Unthinking, she brushed her magic against his, as Dolohov was doing to her. Assurance and maybe a bit of protective instinct.

"Antonin." Yaxley's voice was chiding, in a way that meant you are being stubborn. Both of them tensed and waited for his response. A minute of them just looking at each other while the unknown wizards magics crawled over their wards.

His 'if you must' nod came after the standoff and his gaze flicked to her. A nod indicated she take them down and after a second of confirmation she began. His wards were as intricate as they had ever been and she carefully began taking them down. The final one, prompted a look and he nodded again. Trusting him, she released it and pulled Finn down. Casting a shield and wards over them as they went down.

For a moment they lay on the ground, waiting for the circular wall of fire to move past them and then they stood in the middle of the outward moving fire and watched the wizard ward himself against it and then stand up. Across a hundred meters or so the man faced the group.

An exchanged glance with Finn made clear that they agreed to do what they were told and that their questions could wait.

The man began walking towards them and after watching her master for a moment, she relaxed. His magic was basically walling the two younger ones behind him and Yaxley was getting a shield too. She wasn't sure she had ever felt so much protection on her. Fighting the instinct to push back, she allowed his to surround her and pulled Finn a few steps closer to the other two so he wouldn't have to reach so far.

"You have nothing to fear. Your cub is in no danger from me." The tone was wry and she whispered the translation to Finn and he gave her a squeeze. Please keep doing that. She decided that if she could follow the words and not interrupt that she would. A grunt from Dolohov and she stifled her chuckle at the man's response.

"The bear you have been called, still apt." She kept her face blank as she spoke to Finn and felt his silent snort.

"The usual is three days but circumstances will not permit." It was a question and she knew from Dolohov's posture he didn't like it.

"Pointless." He ground out and she understood he meant in the broad sense. Suddenly she understood, remembering a round of dueling being mentioned. Wasn't that what they had done?

She wanted to speak then. Pride. Then she thought over their first conversation about the rites, as they were called and wondered. Would there be pride? Hadn't she already won?

"Surely not. It is tradition. A perverted one but still, it's all you have available to you." Hermione would have warned the man that this was the wrong way to go about it. Even Finn had stiffened at her translation, she had kept the emphasis on perverted. It was clear to all he meant her.

Instinctively she lifted her chin and began pushing against Dolohov's magic. His gaze snapped to her and at her raised chin and defiant posture he raised a brow and she stopped. Making herself still her magic as best she could and holding tightly to Finn's arm around her.

"Your shame is not my burden." The man sounded calm and she didn't stare, as she wanted too. All tension had left him and at Finn's chuckle she realised that he meant his apprentice having lost. She doubted it was an actual shame but still, those were hard words.

"Surely you don't think that she could stand with you? Even were she to make it." Hermione watched this with growing interest. Stand with him. Yaxley shot her a slightly insane grin and she understood. Duel another pair, master and apprentice. She had never formally duelled with a partner seriously. Especially not a warding duel.

"Would you take an apprentice you wouldn't stand with? Dangerous, that." Something was being said. Something with undercurrents she didn't understand. Neither did the wizard behind her. The other wizard flushed and perhaps had they been alone a duel would have been the outcome.

"Here is your invitation. Accommodations will be offered." The man drawled, his superior tone grating on her nerves.

"Nothing will be needed from you." Wandlessly and silently Dolohov summoned the scroll and with a head jerk indicated they were to leave. They did.

* * *

Having brought Finn with her, they landed together and began making their way to the cabin. They walked in silence for a bit and then he halted and pulled her to stop. His fingers lifted her chin and after a long assessing glance, he kissed her.

It felt so good. Relaxing against him, she let his hands run over her and when they broke apart she was breathing a bit heavier than usual and shot him a grin that meant later.

Pulling away he pointed his wand at her and she took a step back, then stood still while healing spells and hair detangling one were shot at her. She felt the relaxation of her snarled curls and the stinging burn of cuts and scrapes healing over. A glance asked if there was anything else and she shook her head. I love you. She nearly blurted it out but stopped, and just looked it at him. He stared and then kissed her softly before they turned together to the cabin.

When they reached it Dolohov opened the door and both were a bit surprised. Yaxley was in the kitchen and they could hear some noises before the wizard appeared with some snack plates following him and gestured them all sit.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think when beside her water bottle, a whiskey appeared. Usually she got something else and it signalled something. What, she didn't know. Finn pulled her to him and after a slight stiffening she allowed it. Resting against his side and drinking the bottle of water.

Dolohov had scanned her magic thoroughly when she arrived and it felt as if he was cleaning it, much closer than before. Finally she just decided to ask.

"I took the tracker from earlier off. Is that what you are looking for?" He met her eyes and then a nod. As usual she was pleased to be right and took a sip of the burning liquid. It did feel good and she felt more awake all of the sudden.

"Tomorrow." Dolohov spoke into the comfortable silence and Yaxley actually rolled his eyes.

"Are we going?" The silent conversation began and she and Finn flicked their gazes back and forth. She elbowed him when Yaxley's eyes flashed and he squeezed her thigh when the manic grin made an appearance. Dolohov showed much less but Hermione thought he looked stubborn. On another person she might have said rebellious.

"Potter can wait." The words seemed sudden and Finn met her eyes for a moment before looking back to the drama unfolding.

"Absolutely not. I will not stay here while you go." Yaxley spoke again. This was the most tension she had ever seen between them and she felt tense all of the sudden.

"None of us will go." This was a pronouncement and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Finn gave her another squeeze and both of them were surprised when Yaxley didn't accept the declaration.

"Yes you will. Both you will go. We will all go to Sochi and eat fabulous food while not verbally deriding the quaint and sometimes medieval ways of your frozen homeland." Yaxley spoke with both hands moving in a graceful sweeping arch while he spoke such provoking words. Hermione couldn't help but tense and noticed the flash on her mentors face. A look she remembered from the war and Azkaban after. It made her extremely uncomfortable and she felt they shouldn't be here. Finn shifted beside her and she absently let her magic caress his and he stilled.

Dolohov's gaze flicked to her and then back to Yaxley. The wizard closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded reluctantly. Both turned to her. She didn't react. Trying to keep her face blank. Without thinking she just blurted her first thoughts.

"I've never had Russian food. Is it good?" Both men stared for a moment and Yaxley began to laugh. At that Dolohov scowled and it was directed at her. She sat up straighter and just waited. What could she say?

"Insults. Comments. Assumptions." He barked the words and she outwardly didn't shrug them off. Mentally she did though. That was all part of her life. Part of this challenge too. People regularly made assumptions about her with absolutely no knowledge of the situation. Then she thought of something and wasn't sure if she should say anything. They had never spoken about it. Somehow it seemed relevant though.

"It seems somehow relevant to mention that the pair, they know about my scar." She gestured absently at her abdomen, so they would know which one she meant. All of them had several.

All three men stiffened and she did feel badly for bringing it up but their thoughtful expressions were an indication that she had been right to do so. Dolohov met her eye and she could see the question. This time she did shrug slightly.

"It bothered me then, it hadn't before and doesn't now." Letting her real feelings show on her face and in her tone, she waited and eventually all three seemed to accept it.

"Hermione has somewhere to be, are we going?" Yaxley demanded this and three could see his enthusiasm.

"Malyshka." It wasn't a question in form or tone but she knew he meant it as one. Not knowing what she was agreeing to, she bowed her head in deference to him.

"Cast together." At this she perked up, unable to remain stoic. Even if they didn't go she would begin angling for this somehow. Doing magic with Finn had been life changing and she couldn't imagine what she might learn about herself and her master, dueling together.

"That seems answer enough." Yaxley sounded decided but after a moment he looked to his friend. All of them knew that it would be him that made the final call.

"Travel." He spoke thoughtfully and she realised what he meant. The only one of them free to travel without restriction was her. Yaxley was a bit different as he wasn't officially anything but Finn and Dolohov had probation terms. Not wanting to be flippant she met Yaxley's eyes and then Dolohov's. She hadn't thrown her weight around for them to see until recently and she wasn't sure what they would think of her reminding them of the pull she had.

Finally she looked to Finn who had looked as thoughtful as the other two and then he grinned at her.

Taking that as encouragement she opened her mouth but her wizard beat her to it.

"The little witch will sort that out and Yax can make his plans when we know how we will go and when." He spoke as if this was no bother and the older wizards eyes snapped to her. In question, she could see.

"I'm sure something could be arranged." She offered with what she thought of as suitable airiness. A gruff sound came from Dolohov and Yaxley laughed.

"Syrniki." Dolohov sounded pensive and Hermione wondered if she had misunderstood his reference to cheese pancakes of some kind. She had read about them in a book on muggle Russian culture.

"With smetana. Hermione will enjoy that, like a Russian clotted cream." He sounded coaxing. Hermione couldn't stop the slight smile at that. The dark Russian had a definite preference for pastries of all kinds.

"Can we bring whiskey?" Finn asked and she looked up and nodded in understanding. Sipping vodka was not something she looked forward too. Yaxley nodded at him in a way that said I'll handle it. She hoped he would bring some wine.

"Khorosho." Dolohov muttered his decision to go and Yaxley's grin wasn't manic but it was something. After a minute of them all watching each other she got her nod of dismissal and stood. That would be another day, this evening she had plans, Harry had to take priority for a couple hours and she wouldn't mind a couple more with her wizard after that.


	75. Chapter 75

There was nothing uncomfortable about this meal. All three of them were comfortable together, even if they hadn't eaten as a group at this table. When Harry caught her eye for the second time she knew he wanted her to speak. This was supposed to have been his task but the look on his face told her that he didn't know how and was becoming genuinely upset. Thinking for a moment, she placed her fork gently down and met his eyes squarely.

"Miss Greengrass." Her tone was polite and friendly but the use of her formal name brought the dark haired witch's attention to her with a startled jerk. Her eyes showed uncertainty and maybe even apprehension. Merlin, not a good start. Had the witch not known her so well, none of that would have shown. Harry stiffened beside Astoria and knew he had noticed it too.

"House Potter wishes to offer the first formal token of our desire to forge strong and lasting bonds between our families." The words were pompous but her tone made clear their sincerity. The witch froze and then after a moment her eyes snapped to the wizard who looked grimly determined. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes in good humoured exasperation. Maybe eventually they wouldn't expect the worst, it hadn't happened yet.

"Harry?" She asked quietly and he reached for her hand. Hermione felt as if she shouldn't be watching something so private and did her best not to stare.

"You must know that I love you." Her friend blurted out and she admired his honesty. "This was my grandmothers. They had the same house backgrounds as us and were happy together from what we have been able to learn. I want that with you. To raise a family and have a home that others speak of with a smile. The love and warmth clear to those who come in. Please accept this. Accept me, and let me show you how good we could be together. I'll do my best to make you happy." Unwilling to make a movement, Hermione just let the tears slide silently down her face. Never had she heard such honest words.

Astoria too was crying and that was surprising. It was upsetting her friend, the witch normally wouldn't display so much openly.

"Yes. Of course. In the Home of your Family. Oh Harry." Then Hermione stood and walked out of the room. A wand wave cleared the meal and one of Yaxley's chocolate mousses appeared with two spoons on a tray. She would know when they left and so she decided it was fine to leave.

"The rookery." She called softly into the floo and vanished.

"Luna?" She called into the lit kitchen.

"Up here!" She heard her friend call back, and began climbing the circular stairs up the round rook like structure.

The top floor was her bedroom but the girls had turned her fathers into an office. It wasn't usual at all but it worked for Luna and the building out back was used for the creatures she wouldn't bring indoors. Cages and tables with papers and drawings. A chest of maps and several on the walls. It was uniquely suited to her friend and she smiled seeing the blond head behind the desk. A stack of scrolls obscuring all but her face.

"Was it hard? To watch?" She asked, in a curious tone.

"No. And yes. Not very much though. It was beautiful and Harry spoke so openly." Letting her tone convey the depth of emotion.

"Beautiful." Luna breathed and then her face fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Can I be selfish for a minute?" Her tone was small and Hermione nodded. Sitting in a chair beside the desk.

"First Harry. Then you eventually. I want a turn. My own fairytale." All of her friend's sorrow was clear in her tone and posture.

"Oh Luna. I feel that way too, sometimes. When I think further ahead than today or next week." Admitting it to Luna felt like lessening its weight and she hoped her friend felt the same.

"You love him." She spoke with certainty and Hermione could only nod at the bowed blond head before her. Of course the witch didn't need to see her to know.

"I think it will be okay. For you. Sometimes when he looks at you I can see the endless seeming quality to it." That was a typical Luna description. She decided to think it over later.

"For you? You seem better." Hermione watched her friends face come up and was again stricken by the devastation.

"I think it about as likely as not. I am lonelier and emptier but more steady and less stretched." The light blue eyes were direct and she saw no prevarication. Deciding to just do what she wanted to, she stood and hugged her friend. Hard and long.

"Does he know?" She asked quietly into the silvery blond fall of Luna's long hair.

"Yes. He doesn't believe." That was interesting. Doesn't believe.

"Would you be okay if I asked Finn a few questions? I won't tell him anything if you don't want me to. That's fine but I don't know Rabastan well, haven't for long enough to estimate his actual thoughts." Trying to explain she let her friend pull away and look her over. Having nothing to hide, she just steadily let her friend read her.

"If you think it will help. Could help. You can speak to him, if you want. I can't. Just can't speak of it to him. I'm a coward." She laughed lightly at Luna's dramatic statement.

"You are nothing of the sort. To you it feels as if this is your only chance for happiness. The future I'm sure you've dreamed in times of freedom and times of captivity. There is nothing wrong with being afraid." The two spent a further ten minutes together before Luna told her that she had to go and observe a dragon egg but they would meet for a chai latte in the next few days.

Walking to the cabin, she mused that it held the men of their dreams. That was fanciful but Luna always added an element of that to her life. The lives of anyone she touched personally. It was a gift and something that Hermione treasured.

Standing outside the door, she leaned against a tree and thought through what she had been thinking of asking Finn and then what she knew was the bottom line. Rabastan, not Finn. What he thought his friend felt or would decide was of little actual importance to the outcome. It was interesting to her and she was sure Luna as well, not relevant though. Not really.

That decided, she rapped three times on the door and waited. Finn answered it and after a quick smile he assessed her carefully. Her more formal witches robes and determined expression. After a moment, seeming not to know what she intended, he gestured her in and indicated Rabastan was in the kitchen. She nodded and went to sit on a chair that would fit only her. This time she sat in their living room as Luna's friend and not Finn's, whatever he called her. That was another thing for another time.

Eventually Finn sat in the opposite chair and realizing that she hadn't come here for him, waited. He didn't seem anxious but curious and watchful. As her eyes snapped to the chestnut haired wizard when he entered, she could feel the bright blue eyes watch her watch his friend and he straightened.

"Rabastan. Do you have a moment for a frank and private conversation?" Her tone was even and she wasn't pretending. Forthright but not confrontational. When he gave her a nod and looked to Finn she answered the question.

"That is up to you." Perhaps he knew why she was there or just wanted his friend's presence because after a penetrating look to her, he gestured Finn remain and sat.

Seeing his readiness, she pulled her wand and added what she considered secure wards. It was probably overkill but this wasn't her business and she would take no chances with the secrets of her friends. His eyes were watchful and steady though his hands were tight on the chair. She relaxed her posture as much as she could and set back. Hands open and wand away. Of course this made no real difference in his level of danger but she knew that people who had been abused magically often associated the tool. It was one of the things she had noticed about him. One of his scars.

"I am sorry to be so direct. Of course this will not leave here. Even what I tell Luna will not be your words. Merely the decision you have made." He straightened and now looked at her with some challenge. She waited him out and eventually he nodded.

"Will you ever be ready? In her way, she indicated that you know how she feels but don't believe it. She seems unable to comprehend why but I can more easily see why this might be. How the two things could coexist." Her tone was softer and thoughtful. Perhaps they were the two who knew Luna best in the world and so could more readily understand such a thought process.

Of course he didn't reply. Just looked his turmoil at her and she couldn't help reaching for his hand. He flinched and her heart hurt for the kind man who had been so broken. Been through too much. He needn't carry on though, the way he had been. Could actually heal. Luna was sure and that was enough for Hermione. If she could see the fractures and actually observe some mending then it wasn't permanent.

Deciding that he had to speak, she couldn't do all the talking so she waited calmly and patiently. It paid off eventually though it was minutes later. She resolutely didn't look at Finn. Not wanting their relationship brought into this.

"Someone else. She deserves everything." His words were quiet but fierce and it was somewhat comforting to her that this man seemed to view her friend as she was. Value her for all that she was, most didn't. Couldn't see the brilliant witch and loving woman under her eccentricities.

"Happiness and security?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Certainty and true affection." Now she wasn't asking but staring and he just nodded once firmly.

"The life she wants with the man she has chosen." Now her tone was challenging and he nearly nodded before he caught her eye, like she had been trying to trap him. She wasn't. Just wanted him to see, even let the possibility take root in his mind.

"She doesn't understand." He sounded hopeless now and she lifted her chin.

"Don't lie. To you or me. Both of us know that she sees more than we would like." Her tone brooked no argument and eventually he conceded and looked desolate.

"If you know she sees you as you are, with nowhere to hide, then why fight it?" She was curious and wanted to know. He didn't answer but Finn shifted and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. She appreciated his worry and support for his friend. She too only wanted them both to be happy. Together or separately.

"I will ruin her." His reply was sudden and nearly roared at her. Finn stood in response but she didn't. Letting him tower over her. The man who had done horrible things and seen many more than he had caused, there he was. The slightly manic look wasn't like Yaxley's, it was far more unrestrained.

"So should many of the creatures she loves and nurses back to health. So should her experiences." She asserted back. Unwilling to have her friends supposed fragility be the reason. No response, just a heaving chest.

"I didn't come here to fight with you or tell you what to do. If you will never consider yourself enough for her then there is no point. No point in her waiting or hoping. No point in you watching her wall herself off from you so that you don't see all of her feelings. The broken dreams for a home and family. The life she thinks and speaks of. I had no idea the prince was real, until you were getting out. The way she spoke of you was, well I can't really explain it. You are so much like him, but he encouraged her. Showed her that there was light in the darkness. Even humanity in a place there should have been none. Love in a place of hatred. Those are her words. Her prince." The last was spoken softly. His eyes having softened, she didn't reach for him when he began shaking. It was slight but she knew that it was overwhelming.

"I can't." He nearly moaned and sat down heavily. She didn't nod. Not wanting that to be his answer. Not willing to accept it. This was her friend's happiness. It seemed to be her only chance at it and Luna didn't make pronouncements like that very often at all. The thought of never watching her friend glow with happiness or become a mother made her tear up and she felt overwhelmed. If she did then so did he.

"You can't right now. I understand." She stopped speaking and held his gaze when it snapped to hers. Almost instantly he calmed down, right in front of her. She waited and then he spoke.

"I want to though. Never. It was never something. A home. Family." It was clear what he meant. Never something he had allowed himself to think much of or dream of for himself. He wanted to though. As she thought that over, she felt herself smile and then begin to tear up.

"That's enough for now. I know it's enough for her." She bit her lip, wiped her eyes and thought for a moment. What she could say. How she could phrase her request. Formal courtship seemed an actual option and she looked down, thinking about it.

"Would some form of tangible potential help?" She hoped he understood. He didn't but Finn shifted again and she let herself glance at him.

"Like a pre courtship consideration agreement?" He put in.

"Those are never used anymore." He protested and she snorted.

"Who cares. No one needs to know anyway. Just something for both of you, with a time to stop and guidelines." He liked to know what was allowed or expected. Needed the boundaries. This could help in several ways. He looked thoughtful and Hermione tried not to get her hopes up but when his eyes met hers she felt her heart rate speed up at the sheer longing in his eyes. Oh Luna, to be loved like that and not be able to respond. That would be a unique hardship for her empathic friend.

"Will you ask her? You are close enough to her, with no paterfamilias."

"Of course. Would you..." She stopped and then decided to barrel onwards. Luna would need something and maybe this could be it. "Could you write her something now? Whatever you think and then maybe weekly or something. She needs it. It's just hard for her to have nothing to hold on to." She hoped that wasn't too much, too revealing, but really these two seemed to know that their feelings for each other weren't the problem. It was other things.

"Yes, yes, I'll write her. I don't send them but I do write her. Just, will you wait?" He stopped by the door to look back at her, having moved so quickly and with such eagerness that she just smiled her agreement and when the man disappeared down the hallways she stared at the empty doorway. That had been uncomfortable and important, in a nauseating kind of way. Two deep breaths and then she felt Finn's eyes on her. Meeting them, she got a surprise. What she had expected, wasn't there. He looked as if he had never seen her before and she couldn't help crossing her arms reflexively. Neither spoke in the minutes that followed and she didn't look at him again either. Now wasn't the time.

When Rabastan brought a rolled scroll of parchment she just took it and then hugged him gently. Without catching his eye, she leaned down and kissed her wizards cheek before walking to the floo.


	76. Chapter 76

Hermione stood in the foyer of Kingsley's newly warded home and smiled at the secure feeling of wards she trusted surrounding her. Looking after her friend and his home. This was one of those visits that wasn't official but was a prelude to some kind of official interaction.

"Kitten. What brings you at this time of the morning?" It was seven o'clock, an hour before she knew he left for work. Perfect, that limited how long this discussion could be.

"We need to go to Russia, the three of us for ten days. It could take up to two weeks but I doubt he will allow it to drag out that long." She just baldly stated her errand and then waited for him to process it and inevitably lead her somewhere they could sit down and he could have a coffee or something to busy his hands. Less than two minutes later she was seated next to him on a settee in his personal office and sipping a delicious cup of coffee

"Will you disclose a reason without some sort of vow?" She knew he would ask because she hadn't offered it and would have, if she was going to. It had occurred to her recently that she had a lot of people under vows or contracts of some kind now. It wasn't how she thought of herself but it seemed to be a part of her life.

"No. It's not my secret, well it is but not wholly. I'm just involved." This would tell him that it was for her, in a way. Not that she was going with Dolohov but he with her, or something like that.

"Is this to do with Harry's single comment pertaining to a sealed folder in his bottom drawer and the burned poster on his wall? The first sealed file since your leaving, not the second one." She nodded with a smile. Trust Harry to just say there was a file that he had sealed and then indicated the count down as its duration. Also for his assuming that's she would know the reason for the second sealed folder. That would be Yaxley.

"Well I would like to know, because it involves you and must be very interesting to be treated with this lack of any actual words. State your terms." He looked excited and she laughed, then actually stated her terms. He nodded and she stood. They would need a bonder. Pulling a coin out of her pocket resulted in Dolohov himself standing before them.

Without preamble she stated the terms and he gave her a long look for her audacity before raising his wand and performing the function. Even though both invited him to stay, he refused and was gone quickly.

The two sat for the next forty minutes and she told him what she wanted to and what the rites were. He was amazed she had fought six duels, several of a high level, without it being public knowledge. His declaration that she stop by then next afternoon and retrieve the paperwork was an afterthought and he asked to see an exhibition. Envious that others had seen her duel. Even seen a warding focused duel. They were rare and rarely public, outside of the obscure Russian tradition.

"So you want to go? These people do not sound pleasant. Like Lucius Malfoys, many of them." She laughed a little at his mental picture of their snooty attitudes. Then she sobered and shrugged.

"He decided. I want to duel with him though. Part of me likes the idea of the challenge. You know? Another part of me knows it will be difficult in other ways. I don't like being an embarrassment. Even if he doesn't think I am, they do. Even beating them all didn't make a difference. I'm perverting the tradition by existing, even then it is surely preferable to have this than nothing. I'm paraphrasing but that was intimated at the delivery of the summons. It was an invitation by name but not tone." There was no need to sugar coat her words with this wizard and it was nice to speak freely. There weren't many she could do that with.

"What are you doing today?" He asked when she stood at five to eight. Looking like he would like an excuse to be late.

"Starting my own array." Letting her excitement shine through made him grin at her and he didn't resist her leaving. Knowing she wanted to go and had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

Catching Yaxley's eye was easier than trying to ask for a word. The slight light of expectation in his eye told Thorfinn that he had been expecting this. Probably exactly his problem or something along the same lines. He had known they were watching over them. Keeping a close eye on their relationship and both their charges happiness. A few throw away comments about not being an apprentice or letting them get on with it had gotten responses that led him to believe the wizards were as invested in his being with them as he was. It was nice to be wanted and comforting to have someone to talk to. Even if it was uncomfortable.

His witch shot him a smile and he returned it as master and apprentice walked toward the ward boundaries. She was noticeably trying not to be too excited and he was huffing at her excitement as always. It seemed more a routine than actual exasperation. Though it would be more than that if she couldn't calm down when the work started. It wasn't usually a problem unless something else was going on. She seemed fine, though he hadn't seen her alone since she walked out of their cabin last night.

"Sit down and tell me what is on your mind. It's early but would you like some coffee with your whisky?" His voice was calm and Yax seemed at ease. Trust him to think it was acceptable to drink if the mix was appropriate to the hour. He wouldn't mind one though and nodded.

"Last night. She came and talked to 'Bas." He didn't need to say what about and the man was clearly interested. Head tilted and his eyes intent.

"That seems out of character. Unless..." He trailed off and waited.

"She came for something. Some declaration that he would try or for the certainty that he wouldn't. It was one of the most emotional discussions I've ever seen. Anyway, she left with a letter and potential pre courting arrangement to organize. That isn't my problem though. I don't even know if it is a problem." His frustration was coming through now and Yaxley just gestured him to carry on.

"She said something about what Luna wants. Isn't her dream important. If she sees him clearly and knows what she is signing up for, shouldn't her wants be as important as his fears. That wasn't what was said exactly, both of them are wordy. Anyway, that's what I've been thinking about. The papers slayed her just for seeing me. It's been worse than she lets on. Isn't that? Should I..." He trailed off and made himself take a sip of coffee. He hadn't slept well at all and hadn't wanted to go to her. Knew he would say something but didn't know what to say.

"It's all very complex isn't it? I'm sorry to say I've never loved a witch. Not as you or Rabastan do." Yax seemed pensive and chuckled at the startled look he was sure was on his face.

"Certainly. Clear as day to everyone but her. Well I don't see you with others but to Antonin and me surely. He would have been much less pleased with the situation if we weren't sure of you." Now he swallowed at the flash across Yaxley's face. It was his terror smile and he took a second to be grateful for its lack of target. For a minute he thought hard and then blurted out his conclusion.

"That didn't help. I should want better for her right?" He was sure his self loathing was evident in his voice, and when Yax put his mug down too hard he looked up and straightened at the near angry look on the man's face.

"Better than loyalty and trust. More than devotion and consideration. Both as a woman and a witch. What you offer her is unique. Merely your support of her achieving her potential is unique." Yaxley's tone brooked no argument and he blinked a few times.

"You think so? That loving her, all of her, is enough. To try and keep her." He had looked down when he started speaking and raked his eyes to the violet ones surveying him.

"Certainly you are the more fortunate one in the view point of those who don't know either of you. It takes a unique wizard to fully support a witch in doing something he cannot. It is quite something to watch you reign in your own wants and nature to allow her what she needs, and then watch her accept it so freely and with such appreciation when she is ready. We don't see much of your private life, it is clear though." No uncertainty and no hint of encouragement either. Just stating facts.

He didn't ask his next question. Surely the man would read it on his face. The uncertainty and maybe hope. Surely naked longing was there, and fear. Thorfinn rarely tried to hide things from this man or his partner in crime. Both seem far more than they ever let on. Now though, he tried to ask without words, because he knew a question wouldn't be answered. Yax would give some indication to such honest emotions though. He had seen and experienced it. He was empathic, as Hermione explained it. His sensitivity to emotions was what made him so fucking scary, but also the compliment to his brooding friend. A single swift shallow nod.

Suddenly his heart was pounding. Disbelief filled him, and for a minute he was sure he just sat there, mouth slightly open and blank faced. A whole host of thoughts began rushing through his mind. Maybe he could have her. Maybe she would want to stay. He had hoped and thought about further along the line. A future. It had been something he tried not to think on very much. Now was better than something he might never have. Something he might have though, that was different. That made things different. Worth some risk even. A conversation or even a single question. Even three words. He hadn't been sure what had shifted in her eyes in the last month but something was different. Wistful maybe or even sad sometimes.

He was hurting her. Not saying it. Or allowing her to say it. She did better when her emotions could be expressed or at least understood. It was why he tried to absorb each new word she used. So he could better understand exactly what she meant. His little witch tried to tell him.

What to do. Should he do anything. Maybe it was one of those perception things, and his knowing would change things for him. His sister had made a comment last week, something about everyone needing reassurance. He hadn't applied it to this situation, but maybe his witch had said something to her. She always assessed the two of them carefully when they got together.

Yaxley shifted in his seat and Thorfinn refocused on the man. The closest thing he had to an uncle or something. Maybe someone who had a decent father would have compared him to that, but the uncle he had always wanted was a better comparison in his mind.

He nodded his thanks and watched a slight smile grow on the man's face. His crazy eyes seemed to soften slightly and then after a moment he spoke.

"Since she is busy, which prevents you from running off, perhaps we could begin to go over the runes we talked about two days ago." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order, and the two sat across from each other, etching runes in sand, then wood, and finally stone for the rest of their work day. Both speaking little but sharing many glances. It was contagious, speaking without words. Even his witch and him did it as often as they could. It was validation of a sort, confirmation they understood each other.


	77. Chapter 77

Hermione stood in her foyer and closed her eyes. Her magic kept reaching for what she could feel from the rune stone array that was set around her property. It wasn't holding up wards yet but it was ready to. Tomorrow, her mentor had declared and she obeyed. She wasn't drained and knew he wasn't either but it was understandable that completely recharged magic would be needed if she was to do the majority herself.

Just then the apparition wards chimed and she felt Finn's magic brush against hers. A smile broke across her face and then fell. Last night had been strange and a bit overwhelming. Then she realized that neither had moved from their places and she frowned. Why wasn't he looking for her?

"Finn?" She called. Trying to make her voice calm and steady. She wasn't sure it worked. Then she made herself take a step and another one. Four more took her through the door into her floo room and there he was. His hair was a bit rumpled and he had a few sawdust shavings on the back of his shirt. The coat held in his hand seemed to have a tighter grip on it than normal.

As usual she couldn't help but scan his form. The way his pants hugged his thighs and the shirt tightened across his back and shoulders. Biting her lip, she made herself focus on the back of his golden head.

"Finn?" She asked again and this time let the uncertainty she felt into her tone.

"Little witch." He sounded tense and she stiffened in response.

"Could you... Why won't you turn around?" She blurted out. He spun toward her and took a step, then halted. She watched his eyes scan her and then lock on hers.

First he looked pensive or as uncertain as she felt and then they were showing other things. She wasn't sure what it was but there was heat and things that made her cheeks warm.

"Hi." She didn't know what else to say and he wasn't speaking.

"Hi." His posture relaxed and he took the steps required to meet her.

"How did it go?" He meant the stones, and she smiled.

"All set up. Tomorrow we should be able to start actually raising the wards." She did let some of her excitement show and she couldn't help the little bounce she gave. The smile he shot her was soft and again she wondered what was going on. Both just stood there and eventually she broke the silence.

"Carving today?" That got her a questioning glance until she reached up and pulled the two curled wood shavings from his shoulder.

"Runes." That explained it. He had been shifting from actual magic exercises to more specific and detailed applications.

"Do you have plans tonight?" She shook her head and watched his face, just knowing something wasn't quite normal. It didn't seem wrong. Then she remembered something.

"Astoria owled. Said she wanted to stop by quickly." She watched him nod and he didn't seem upset. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down. Deciding this was stupid she walked until she was nearly touching him and then ran her hands up his chest and to his shoulders. Closing her eyes she rested her forehead against the hard muscles of his chest and breathed in his scent. Today it held more tree smells than usual and she smiled into his soft burgundy shirt.

Feeling his fingers find her chin, she let him lift her face until their eyes met and she wasn't sure what he was saying with his bright blue ones. As usual, when she could, after scanning his face she just looked into his eyes and tried to show him. Tell him how much she felt, how important he was. Something flashed and before she could shutter her expression he spoke.

"Say it little witch." It wasn't an order but maybe a demand. She didn't know what to say and then the blazing look in his eyes told her that he knew.

"I..." She stopped. Fear or nervousness rising in her belly. His fingers held her face when she would have pulled away, not hard but still there. He nodded at her and watched her mouth before meeting her eyes again.

"I love you." It was a whisper and she would have tried to move away again but his free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Then he grabbed her by her thigh and lifted her. Spinning and walking her to the wall so they were braced. He was so tall and seemed to do these things without thinking about it. Just move her. She thought it should bother her but it didn't. The whole time he just looked at her and then she was pinned between him and the wall.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and her instinctual response of scoffing at him was momentary when she let herself look him over. He meant it. Her face firmed and then she nodded once. Regardless of her uncertainty, she wouldn't let him think this was a slip of the tongue or less than what it was. Even if he didn't. Her feelings were genuine and it was hard to keep them contained.

"Little witch." His tone was low and so tender. Her breath caught and she felt her face flush. Then her heart was beating faster and she wiggled slightly against him. Unable to keep still.

"It's only three. She works till at least five right?" He seemed to be checking and she nodded again.

Then he moved away from the wall and with one arm holding her up began to walk to the stairs. She just watched him until his other hand gently cradled her head and pressed it to his shoulder. Holding her there. Allowing it, she waited and wondered what he was thinking about.

Her room was their destination and when they entered it he sat on her bed. Keeping her against him and she could feel his heart beat faster than usual through his shirt. Wanting to see his face, she looked up and watched him breath slowly with his eyes closed.

Then they opened and she was flipped onto her back and he was hovering over her. Eyes all over her face.

"If you are sure. I don't. It's just." She raised a hand and gently placed it on his cheek in reassurance. Tense was an understatement of his current posture.

"You are my witch." It wasn't a question but he didn't sound totally sure either. She waited for something else or clarification. Not understanding.

"I won't let you go." Now he sounded sure and she didn't know what to say. Had he been planning to?

Something must have shown because he huffed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you little witch. It's fucking terrifying, knowing that your whole world is an independent witch." This was said as if she didn't understand his problems and she smiled slightly. He meant it. Or it looked like he did.

"You love me." She didn't make it a question either and their eyes were locked on each other. Then it sunk in and she suddenly wanted to be closer to him. Much closer.

"Please Finn." She wrapped her legs around his and her arms around his neck. Closing the inch separating them, she kissed him. Some of her desperation faded, the kiss was soft and so full of emotion. Minutes passed and she relaxed, so did the body above hers.

When their clothes vanished, she hadn't even noticed him palm his wand, then she could feel him against her. His erection pressing against her thigh and the rough texture of his chest against her pebbled nipples. A moan broke from her and then she was pushing at him. Wanting to be able to see him, see them. After a moment he relented and rolled them so she was perched on him. When her hands closed around him, his groan was everything she could want. His eyes were open and she wasn't surprised when after a moment his hands closed around hers. She too wanted more than this.

"Lift me." She breathed out and flushed, her body tightening in anticipation. His eyes were steady on hers and then she saw it. The flare and hunger, overwhelming the tenderness that had been there, and she shivered. Unable to help her response to the need she saw there. Letting herself really believe that it was only for her. He needed her. No one else.

As his tip rubbed her slick opening she couldn't help her low keen. He was big and nearly too much for her. The slide was slow and she watched his muscles bunch as he lowered her. The tendons in his neck tightened and she bit her lip, waiting for him to slide her down. She had been thinking about this, him moving her, since their game of chase in the trees.

Then he was letting her slide down and she just tried to keep quiet until he was fully seated in her. The full feeling was overwhelming and the look in his eyes was so soft. She couldn't help it and moaned. Minutes passed and she couldn't take it anymore. So slow and so good but not enough. He knew it too and was waiting. Finally she nodded.

"I love you." It wasn't what she had meant to say, but it had the same effect. In a second she was on her back and he was looming over her, then he moved. Words came sporadically from him and she just closed her eyes and let her body feel him. When she tightened around him he praised her and his words made her blush a little bit, even then. She didn't care though.

"Hermione. You are mine." Her eyes snapped open and she caught his eye. He looked desperate as he moaned lowly and then kissed her. No more words were spoken and minutes later she lay with his head on her chest, carding her fingers through his hair.

"Yours." She spoke the word into the comfortable silence and felt his arms tighten around her waist.

* * *

The floo chime brought them out of their world of two. They had showered and were just laying together on her bed. He didn't want to let her go, but knew that he would have after too. Tomorrow and the day after. There was something to talking about things or at least acknowledging them. His witch liked to do that and he found the more certain feelings after worth the effort. Even if he couldn't say exactly what he felt, she was better at that, it was enough for Hermione. Or it seemed to be. The wonder on her face when he held her in the shower and told her how she looked to him. It was one of those times she was too much for him.

Now he lifted an arm and chuckled at her huff. Then he stood and helped her up. A last gentle kiss and he felt himself grin a bit, she looked so relaxed and her smile was nearly smug. He was glad her mentor wouldn't see it, he wouldn't like it.

"Floo me after, ya?" He asked as they walked down the stairs and she nodded.

"Dinner?" She asked and he thought that over.

"Take away from Tessario's?" He suggested and she grinned at his blatant offering of something she loved. Her lasagna was good but Raphael Tessario was a genius and had such a passion for pairing cheese and vegetables that some might consider his menu limited. Paradise was how she described it.

"Can't say no to that." She kissed his cheek as they entered the floo room and Astoria watched with interest. That she noted when she tore her attention from him and remembered why they were here. He chuckled at her and then smiled more casually at her friend. Astoria Greengrass was a beautiful witch, in the way of Narcissa Malfoy. Her colouring was different but there was a way they carried and expressed themselves. Potter seemed to enjoy it and he knew Hermione considered the witch a real friend.

"You needn't leave Rowle. Can we dispense with the formalities? That's what I've come here for. I want to speak to you about things without Harry, you though, I think, should perhaps be here." Something in her tone caught his witch's attention and her posture changed. Her gaze flicked from him to his witch and back again. A look from Hermione said stay so he just waited for the two to finish their non verbal exchange. The witches chins could get no higher after a minute and finally Astoria dropped hers.

"This. Last night. Family Hermione." It was a challenge and for a moment he wasn't sure. His witch loved people but family, she considered few in that category. Though there were other groups with equal importance to her. Then as he thought she would, her posture relaxed and she looked to him.

"Could you order enough for three. I've got wine." Then she gestured to Astoria to follow her into the kitchen, no doubt to her favourite table in what used to be a closet. Not really wanting to miss anything he grabbed his coat and spun away.


	78. Chapter 78

As Hermione walked towards her kitchen, with Astoria a step behind, she thought over her friend's words. Why without Harry and what exactly did she mean?

"Red?" She asked the witch and she gave a nod and polite smile. With that they kept going to her more usual table. The night before they had sat in the dining room, which she rarely used. There was a table in the kitchen and then this Grimmauld one as well. Both of which she preferred for everyday meals.

As they slid into the booth seating she popped the cork and met her friends eye after pouring them both a glass.

"We have about twenty five minutes before he gets back. If there is anything you want to speak privately about." Her tone was casual but her eyes were watchful as the witch nodded and took a sip.

"That is very good. Where did you get it?" Astoria looked curious and Hermione internally groaned at her first question being one she couldn't answer.

"A friend. I have no idea where he gets it. Damned man won't tell me." Her chagrin was real and she smiled slightly in remembrance of his chiding grin when she had asked.

"That is as good an opening as I will get. It is precisely those answers that I am wanting to speak about." She was looking down and seemed uncertain. This wasn't the witch that she usually saw, more honest and almost no mask when she looked up.

Her darker blue eyes showed more things than Hermione was sure she had ever seen and there was visible tension on her face and around her lips. Suddenly she felt concerned. Her nod gesturing Astoria to speak.

"After we left here, well it was wonderful. Then we began speaking. More than ever before. It was like I had only seen half of the man and each word showed me a little bit more. More of the Harry that you know. I think only you know him. Why you two aren't together, don't seem to have ever wanted each other intimately, is a mystery to me. It's clear that you are his family though, officially now. He was so pleased and excited when he described the two of you doing the ritual. His smile was beaming." The two shared a warm smile at the happiness of a wizard important to both of them.

"Also clear are the number of things that he will not speak about. More than one sentence ended midway through, after your name. I understand and do not begrudge your history or things that are between the two of you. Other things though. Your day to day lives and the things he knows and wants to talk about. I don't know how to ask for what I want." Her tone was slightly frustrated and Hermione was carefully listening to her friend. Trying to understand what she was getting at. Before she could take a stab at it, the witch continued.

"I have observed that you have various levels of shared information, it doesn't seem to correspond with affection necessarily either. Circumstance or trust perhaps. Until you quit the Ministry it was basically only Harry and Kingsley, though the latter seemed to be by necessity at first. Regardless, I will be impertinent and tell you my assessment of my place in the hierarchy. You trust me and genuinely consider me a friend. It is only the things that affect others that you will not consider sharing." The last was laid down like a gauntlet and what Astoria expected her to say, she wasn't at all sure. Maybe deny it, which would be ridiculous.

"You want Finn for our bonder." She stated bluntly and Astoria froze for a moment, glass midway to her mouth, before she met her eyes and put it down carefully.

"I am offering. Hoping that you will let me prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. We will be sisters, one day." Her certainty was heartwarming. Harry would be alright. Astoria had decided and the witch was single minded and determined. Just the right amount of selfish too. She didn't let this show on her face though.

"You do not need to take a vow for me to trust you. I already do. With my brother, even." She pointed out. Not wanting this to be a conditional relationship. Her own friendship predated her friend's romantic relationship and she hadn't foreseen losing any part of it.

"I do though. Not for your trust but for you to trust me with things that affect others. Your apprenticeship for example. You tell me what you can, without revealing anything about Dolohov you aren't certain is public knowledge. Occasional references or a glance to show the magnitude of something but still, I want to know you. Be a part of your life. It's Harry's too. I know he has changed his opinion on Dolohov and Rowle. Both of them have somehow proven themselves to him. I want to know how." The witch paused and took a sip, and before Hermione could speak, she continued.

"Sometimes there is a wonder in Harry's eyes, when he speaks of you. He thinks his words through carefully and has never revealed even a small thing about what you do or can do. Even what you have taught him. Something like. 'Hermione, you know.' As an explanation for a ward he won't explain or knowledge he probably wouldn't have normally. The way he thinks things through first. I want to know her. To know you. I have wanted to for a long time but without this change in circumstances, I don't think I would have had the courage to ask you." This surprised Hermione. Surely Astoria felt she could speak to her about anything. Then she considered, maybe not. There was a line.

"Alright then. All of your conclusions are correct. It is others. Have you considered a spousal vow?" Astoria tilted her head in question and Hermione was surprised.

"For when you two are ready. It allows him to speak of work, or Ministry things to clearance level two. I hope you will consider it. It could hamper your general conversations but anyone else with that clearance can talk to you about it, though eventually you will no doubt have your own equal clearance levels. If you stay on your current track." The witch was listening carefully and Hermione watched her with equal intent. She had wondered about this. Her private conclusion was that she would like to be involved but was only working so many hours to do something most thought she couldn't. The witch was good at it and an asset but she would be an even better matriarch. A mother as well.

"I will keep that in mind. Clearance was something I was weighing." So she had been thinking about a change. Hermione grinned at her so she wouldn't have to guess what she thought of the potential for her leaving the Ministry one day.

"Your bracelet is beautiful." It was peeking out of her sleeve and Hermione couldn't help but smile unashamedly. Family. For Harry and even for her. Expanding their circle. She had done quite a bit of that lately, even Harry had. This was different though. By choice and not circumstance. "Thank you. For coming." She knew the witch would read into that what she meant. More than the simple words.

"Daphne is wonderful in her own way. I could do with someone a bit closer to me in temperament and interests though." Both girls shared a slightly mean smile. Daphne was superficially like her sister but underneath the woman was far different. More brittle and selfish, another kind of Slytherin all together. "Thank you for choosing this with him. He wouldn't have, he said. Without you. He showed me the sketches he had done and my answer would have been the same, but it meant more to both of us. This way. With you. A family to join." Hermione felt herself tear up then and shifted closer to the witch. Both sat, pressed together and the taller witches head rested on hers, while she leaned onto her shoulder. The chime sounded and Hermione raised her head but didn't let the witch move away.

Squeezing her hand she kept her tight to her. This was her home and she was family. They could do as they liked. This was how she meant to go on. Feeling Astoria relax beside her, she let go of the hand she was holding and scooted a couple inches away. So they could navigate dinner. The witches shared a smile. Astoria looked triumphant and relieved. This had been important to her. Hermione felt a bit flattered.

"Ladies. Hope you are hungry. Raphael doesn't do seafood unless he wants to but I told him what Hermione said about your love of linguine and he made one for you. Roasted vegetable and gruyere linguine." Both witches beamed at him and he looked amused before sliding onto the banquette beside her.

She conjured a glass for him and they began dishing the food out.

"I've been thinking about hosting a dinner. I need a few out of my circle. Do you have any suggestions?" Astoria was blowing on the steaming pasta before her and nearly grinning. This was almost another witch entirely from the one that had sat down less than half an hour before.

"Sabrina?" Hermione offered and Finn nodded. She would like it and these were approved people. He was always worrying about her which was cute but mostly unnecessary. Hermione knew she would come to them or at least her for help if she needed. Depending on the kind of help anyway. The conversation continued casually and Hermione made a note to speak to Blaise about potions. She had need of some and so did Astoria. Of course both could brew them but didn't have the time to dedicate to some of them or the inclination.

As soon as she finished what she could of the massive pile of pasta, Hermione boxed it with a spell and then both looked to Finn who just nodded to whatever they wanted of him. They laughed and once the vow was taken, this one went both ways for Hermione's piece of mind, Astoria just looked her hundreds of questions.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked. Having no idea where to begin. Finn scoffed lightly and Astoria looked thoughtful.

"What happens next?" That was an interesting question to begin with. She looked to Finn for help and he just answered for her.

"Her ward stone array went in here today so the first layers tomorrow, and then Russia next week." Hermione thought that a good answer and simpler than she had been considering. She smiled at him and he just grinned then flicked his gaze to Astoria. When Hermione looked the witch was blinking and staring at the wall.

"I have so many questions. Do you mean you made a rune stone array yourself? Why are you going to Russia? I mean Dolohov surely but." She stopped speaking and just waited. That was logical.

"Yes. He never says anything of course so I don't actually know that I will be doing all of the wards myself. Some though, or he would have begun today. The man can ward for a whole day and still do whatever else you might think of." She let her actual estimation of his skill out this time. Astoria looked penetratingly at her before flicking her eyes to the wizard beside her.

"She's not kidding. Of course she isn't, but it's only been six months. Hold that though. Russia?" Hermione didn't mind if he answered and told him so with a flick of her hand. He settled back into his seat and looked thoughtful.

"There's a secret group of Russian warding masters. They have a thing they call the rites. Basically the apprentices have six months and six tries to capture and hold the target apprentice for twelve hours." He stopped at the enraged look on the pretty witches face. Hermione put a hand on her arm.

"That's already done. She beat them all, so now it's a dueling tournament or something close enough. With their masters. Should be a good show." She hadn't known he felt so smug about their chances. She didn't. It was clear though that he thought it a spectacle. She rolled her eyes at Astoria but the witch was assessing them both.

"This doesn't make sense. How could you be that good already? I know you are gifted and don't think I underestimate you. You know that I don't." Hermione nodded. It was a good question.

"The little witch was doing warding puzzles for years while visiting him in Azkaban." Having him here made this all much easier. He used so few words. Then the floo chimed and Astoria looked put out at the interruption.

"It's Harry." She looked her question at Astoria who indicated he didn't know she was here. Interesting.

Conjuring a patronus, she sent it off and a minute later the wizard poked his head around the door and looked surprised before smiling his joy at finding them together. Even Finn smiled at the blatant emotions on the wizards face. His green eyes flicked between the witches and then to the food. He gave a plaintive look and Astoria grabbed her leftovers and held them in such a way that made it clear she wasn't sharing.

"So what are we talking about?" Harry asked as she poured him a glass of wine and Finn began opening packages for him.

"Quidditch." Finn put in and they all laughed at the unlikely nature of that.

"Astoria came and demanded a vow. So she can know things. Family things. Russia was the current topic." Hermione answered and so much was said with glances that she just let the moment fill her. Harry's happiness and her own. Their partners and the more open nature of the conversations. Hours passed and all ended the evening having enjoyed themselves, honestly.

"Your friends are alright." Finn admitted when they were climbing the stairs. She just scoffed.

"I have good taste in people, you know." Her grin was a bit sly and she ended up laughing and dodging him as he reached for her.


	79. Chapter 79

"Vse vmeste." They stood side by side, backs toward her cottage. Both had been looking toward the furthest three stones in the array, across the river. She didn't speak but did allow herself to look up and waited for him to meet her gaze. Together, in conjunction, both translations seemed applicable if he meant what she thought. Little showed on his face for a moment and then many things. She just watched him and thought about it.

Part of her wanted to argue and do these wards herself. It would take days and be difficult. They would be hers though. Then she made herself calm down and really look at him. Cast these wards together. In tandem. Then her eyes sharpened and he gave a nod of confirmation. They would be doing this in Russia, or he wanted to. That was interesting. Beyond merely worth thought but he wouldn't want her to think on it now. Her nod was agreement and acceptance. These would be their wards. Unable to have his magical signature removed.

Then she bit her lip and he frowned. Immediately she let it go and then looked her question. A gruff sound meant her to speak whatever she thought necessary, nothing more. She wouldn't have anyways.

"You will be bothered by them, even if you tone it down. My wards will always alert you, in some way." He looked steadily at her for a moment and then a single nod. Followed by a head tilt. She thought it meant that he had already considered all this. So he knew what he was signing up for and wanted to do it. The ramifications of that were another thing to consider later.

"Alright then." Her verbal response wasn't necessary and he didn't reciprocate, she wouldn't have bet that he would. Then he did speak and she listened carefully. It was basically what she expected a twelve stone array to be, if this wizard had planned it.

"Can they hold that?" His flicked glance told her that he wasn't pleased to be questioned on that and she didn't wilt but didn't take it back. His silence indicates she better rephrase or explain.

"You didn't make the array. I did. My plan was the same in number, well minus two, but these extra additions and layers." He nodded but not in agreement, that was acceptance of the legitimacy of her question. The straight look at her that was slightly disappointed was the answer to her question. She thought for a moment and then understood. He would never have approved an array he wasn't happy with. The magical capability of the array she had made, it had been judged to these standards.

Dolohov made a go ahead gesture and she told him what she thought he had meant and then he made another one. Not biting her lip but wanting to, she wondered what he wanted her to say, or consider. Why had he done it this way? She wouldn't even have tried to make ones this magically strong, it was overkill for normal warding and furthermore something few could do.

Having been looking over his shoulder at a Rowan tree, she snapped her eyes back to the dark ones watching her with the same intent expression she often noticed.

"I wouldn't have thought I could. Probably wouldn't have tried to make ones capable of this. Well played." Her compliment on his handling of her was thoughtless and she immediately looked down. His huff was amusement though and she grinned a little bit as she peered through her lashes at him. Already he was facing the furthest stones again and she straightened her posture and turned her mind away from her interesting master and to the task at hand.

* * *

Thorfinn entered his witch's cottage about half an hour after Dolohov had returned to his own. Yaxley seemed to think he was to be kept under observation so he wouldn't interrupt them. Which was needless, his witch wouldn't like it and neither would her mentor. Then he wondered if maybe Yax was just a bit lonely there, that was unsettling.

_Today had been one of those days that he was ordered to sit, even if he already was like today. Then dark eyes pinned him and his own basic occlumency shields were the only thing that made him more than halfway certain that his mind wasn't being read. It went on for a minute before the rest of him was given the same scrutiny and then he was relegated to the sideline while the two older wizards talked about him. _

_Silently at first of course. Yaxley was less bothered, he could see. Thorfinn wasn't stupid and Hermione and him had even verbally talked about how much the two men knew about them. Dolohov would know exactly what Yaxley and him talked about yesterday. He had then spent the day with the little witch. Observing and noticing what she inadvertently gave away in addition to her usual semi open expression. Even he had noticed her relaxed smile and even her posture. So what this man could see, he wasn't sure. _

"_Beschestiye." The reluctant tone was surprising in the deep voice, when it came. He looked to Yaxley who had a nearly blank expression and wondered if he understood that. Disgrace or something like that. He didn't like it and tensed. Whatever it meant, it was in relation to him and maybe Hermione. _

"_That is not the intent." Yaxley spoke firmly and Thorfinn made himself relax a little bit. Dolohov just looked his continued disgruntlement for a minute and then Thorfinn decided to try and find out what was happening. The worst that would happen was ignoring him and that seemed to be the case right now. _

"_What exactly is this about?" He added exactly so they couldn't just give him a look that said Hermione. He already knew that. Dolohov looked away and Yaxley at the window for a moment before the man spoke. _

"_Antonin is traditional." Yaxley said the last word with emphasis and Thorfinn thought about that. Then he understood and was on his feet before he thought about it. _

"_I would happily sign paperwork now. If you want to draw it up, my portion, I will." Waiting for Dolohov to meet his eyes after Yaxley looked at him with no surprise and slight eye roll for his friends assumptions and lack of thought of this problem from other angles. _

_It took a minute but the dark eyes were steady and Thorfinn dropped his shields, which surprised both men. They didn't enter his mind but he let the truth of his words be read. Not memories or even his actual emotions but they would get enough passively. Part of dealing with wizards of this caliber was just understanding what they could do. Neither man would have asked for this. His offering though, it would be accepted. _

_Silence reigned for minutes after and eventually Dolohov gave him a nod. Then he scowled and looked to Yaxley again. The man looked his exasperation at his friend. _

"_Antonin. The witch is muggle raised. It is rarely obvious but in this, she will not see it as you do. Can not." Thorfinn agreed with Yaxley's estimation of the situation. Dolohov gave an unhappy growl and summoned the whiskey bottle with a raised hand. It slipped into his palm and Thorfinn watched the wizard. Here wasn't a good place to think thoughts about the Russians' feelings. Dangerous actually and the man's being here meant his witch was done for the day. With that thought he looked to the door and Yaxley smiled indulgently when he caught his eye. The nod said go to her then, tomorrow as usual. He grinned and grabbed his coat_.

"Finn. The kitchen." His witch's voice called and he smiled at the happiness in her tone. Today had been a good one then and he grinned a little at the nearly incomprehensible relationship between master and apprentice. He mostly just accepted it and didn't wonder how, or tried to.

"Good day then?" He asked her. She was mixing something on the counter and as he walked toward he could see the trifle bowl and this time chuckled lowly.

"I'll just finish and then it can set for an hour. Once I start talking I know I won't want to stop and I want trifle." Her words were a bit strained sounding, though she did laugh at herself as she finished. He stole strawberry slices and then wiped whipped cream on her nose as she finished. Grumbling and swatting at him she finally added the chocolate shavings to the top and then carefully placed a cherry. As usual when she was pleased with something she smiled at it for a moment and then she turned to him.

As her left arm wrapped around his waist, her right hand waved and the trifle soared past him and the fridge door opened before it settled gently into the place, her magics had just cleared on the shelf. It was such a casual display of detailed and precise wandless magic. The witch was gaining confidence and using her magic noticeably differently to when they had first started hanging out. Then her other arm was wrapped around him and she buried her face into his chest. He could feel her breathing a bit faster than normal and trying to calm down.

"What did you do today?" She asked into his shirt and he knew she wanted to try and sort her thoughts out.

"Yax brought up clocks and this time a really old scroll in Druidic runes. How he knows what you're thinking about is weird. This one though, he was as interested as me and has several potential designs of his own." He didn't say what he thought about doing this kind of magic with the unique wizard. Letting his tone tell her how it felt and some of his awe.

Her head came up and her golden eyes were full of happiness and her smile was enough to make him groan internally. The curls were wild around her face and she had definitely had her hands in it today. He loved it like this. Just a simple long sleeve shirt and her favourite pair of jeans. She looked as if she was tired but not sleepy.

"I can't wait to see what you do." The truth of that was easy to read and he just smiled back at her. Having one of those moments where he had no idea how this was his life. Better just to pretend it was normal to be so happy and eventually the nearly overwhelming feelings would pass. 'Bas and him had talked about it a bit and decided that was the best they could do, for now anyway. As if the thought of him had conjured an interruption to their moment the floo chimed.

"Rabastan." She said lowly and he looked his question. She indicated she hadn't been expecting him and both turned at the footsteps nearing the kitchen doorway.

His friend was excited and nervous. He hadn't seen him since about ten this morning and wondered what had happened.

"She wants to have dinner. In one of her letters she mentioned that maybe it would be easier if there was less time for us to think about each other." This was blurted out in a rush and he noticed the head beside him nod as he did. Accepting the information.

"So will you come to dinner?" He asked as if they had not answered the question the last time he had asked it.

"Of course." Hermione answered instantly. He hadn't had time to think about it but would have come to the same conclusion. "I even just made trifle." She added with a smile and Rabastan beamed at her. Practically bouncing and he watched her smile softly at the wizard. Then her eyes flicked to him and they shared a moment of enjoying the potential of happiness for their friends. It was a frequent topic of conversation. Not actual information but their thoughts on the two. It came to mind a lot. Both of them being involved.

"Come on then." He was making hand gestures to indicate his readiness and Thorfinn chuckled while his witch gave a nod and then walked to the fridge. Hearing the floo chime his departure, the witch stopped and met his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things I thought of today." She pouted a little bit and he just kissed it away.

"What you can't talk about at dinner, we can talk about in the shower later." She looked thoughtful and he laughed when she got a mischievous look on her face.

"Or maybe after the shower?" She suggested as if he might protest. He just kissed her harder. The trifle stopping him from lifting her to the counter so he could plunder her mouth at a better angle.

"Let's go little witch. Or we won't be." She laughed at him but he could see that she too might prefer their friends didn't need them at this precise moment.


	80. Chapter 80

They had been seated at the table for an hour and had the strangest conversation. The four of them knew each other well enough not to be nervous, but something about this situation had put a slightly surreal level of manners into play. Weather, Hogwarts, and even recent newspaper articles had been discussed as if they were seated at a grand table in a less Slytherin Malfoy Manor. There were very few cutting undercurrents or even shared inside jokes. Hermione watched Luna place her spoon down. Then caught her eye and knew this odd tension was about to be dissipated.

"That was a lovely meal. The conversation was distinctly lacking. Perhaps we could pretend that Rabastan and I aren't in love for a while and just go on as we normally would." Of course, the other three just blinked for a moment before Finn laughed and Hermione giggled too. Rabastan took a moment longer but then visibly relaxed in his chair.

"Now. Hermione, what did you do today that has you feeling like it's difficult to sit still? Other than make that trifle of course." Luna's tone told Hermione that she appreciated the witch's love of desserts containing whipped cream and she smiled. Then looked around and could see Finn looking speculative. Rabastan seemed interested enough so she decided to speak.

"We cast the wards on my array today. Together. In tandem." Knowing all of them would understand she didn't continue her excited chatter. Just waited.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed and a glance at Rabastan showed disbelief. Not that she thought he didn't believe it but it was surprising. Finn's thoughtful expression was surprising though. Whatever he was thinking about, it was taking up most of his focus. Then his eyes met hers and his grin told her what he thought. He was happy for her and could appreciate how out of the blue this was. Then he looked speculative again and spoke.

"For Russia too?" He asked and she nodded. Allowing her trepidation to show, to him and Luna at least.

"You cast wards in tandem with Tony?" Rabastan still seemed unable to grasp this. His eyes though were watching her and then flicked to Finn at her nod. He shrugged and then seemed to be asking her for permission. She nodded, not sure what he would say.

"It's, I'm not sure how to describe what I mean. You don't see. He wouldn't let you see, maybe some. Enough to infer." Then he caught her eye again and she looked her acceptance of whatever he might say. He watched her for a moment and then continued.

"Today I got told to sit down. This has happened before and it's always about the little witch. Anyway." He stopped and looked at her. She understood and smiled a bit before just nodding her acceptance of however he chose to frame yesterday.

"They talk about us. All of us. I'm sure you all know, not much is unobserved. So he comes in and demands I sit. I already was." They all laughed at his eye roll at the demanding wizard and she approved of his not mentioning their happiness now. It wasn't the right place.

"Then he barks something in Russian. Beschestiye." He looked to her and she stiffened. Suddenly unsure of where he was going with this. His eyes were steady though so she knew it wasn't particularly bad. It was his way of explaining their relationship to those who hadn't seen.

"Dishonour." She spoke softly and tried to remain composed. He smiled softly at her and Luna looked angry. Rabastan though looked thoughtful and looked from Finn to herself and then at Luna.

"The intent." He began with conviction and Hermione nodded her agreement. Luna calmed and then looked thoughtfully at the wizard.

"That's what Yaxley said. In the end it was fine and he was more upset that the little witch won't behave as he would like a daughter of his house to. Sign whatever contract he hands to her." She nearly stood in her instinctive reaction to such high handed and pigheaded patriarchal behaviour but Luna caught her eye. Her look told Hermione to think, not react and she sat back. Reaching for her wineglass she looked into it and thought over the words. Then she looked up and met Finn's eye. He was comfortable and not upset. Not with her either from the steady gaze. He understood how she felt but could see the Russians point. Furthermore he had extrapolated from that a way to show the other two what kind of bond was growing.

Perhaps he would treat a daughter similarly, surely she would need to be capable and interested in what he was to have a measure of his time. She was glad not to have been raised as his daughter. Didn't feel like she was but could appreciate that he did consider her under his protection. The protection of his House. Perhaps as a ward or god child would be considered in these traditional matters.

"It was fine? What did you say?" She asked without considering where they were and she could see that he didn't want to answer here. She was about to say something that moved past the moment she had created when Luna spoke.

"He is here and fine. He spoke the truth." Luna seemed to have made a decision and Hermione looked to her for some kind of clue as to what and changed because of this single example. She could think over what Finn might have said later, if he didn't tell her.

"It is comforting. I had been concerned. You are so open, it's wonderful but you can't help being made vulnerable by it." As usual, her words were not what she would think of as an answer but a moment of thought made it clear what she meant and she nodded her understanding of the blond's point. He was looking out for her, not just magically and that made Luna feel better.

"So you are going to cast in tandem against the other master and apprentice pairs? Do they do that?" Rabastans curiosity was peaked and Hermione too would like to know. She didn't and neither did Finn. After that the two hours the four spent together were comfortable and interesting.

* * *

She looked at one of the four clocks now on the wall of the cabin and groaned before beginning to gather her papers together. They had finished the last of the discussion and post completion work for her own wards this morning and he had sat for a moment before sliding a piece of paper from a file.

Seventeen Stones. 168 acres. 3 acre home ward.

She hadn't looked up at him. This was for the new Malfoy Manor she was sure. As far as she knew, he hadn't agreed to do it though maybe he planned to or just wanted to be ready. The problem and maths were an exercise on their own and so she began the pre planning. It was formidable in scope and detail.

Now though she had to go to the Ministry and get their completed paperwork. She hadn't had a date for departure until yesterday when Dolohov barked Friday at her, so she had needed to wait. Biting her lip she looked down at her outfit. Navy cable knit sweater and jeans with her favourite emerald green sneakers. She sighed a bit and then held a hand over her bag. Clothes in hand she looked to her master for permission and he gave her a head jerk. She smiled her thanks and came back a few minutes later in a skirt and blouse, with her hair much more contained.

Then she summoned her flats and trenchcoat before turning to say goodbye. The surprise of seeing her master changed and holding his own cloak was short lived. He didn't allow it to continue as he opened the door and waited. This was an example of his strange chivalry. It also depended on what she wore and where they were or the nature of the moment. He was complex, she hadn't a better word but it wasn't enough.

As usual, she didn't question him and the two walked in a comfortable silence, she only smiled her thanks when he cast a shield against the blustering wind. May was here but it hadn't warmed up this far north, or south much more.

"Atrium." He said and held his hand out to her. In a second she realised that he meant them to Apparate there together, not as a side along. She blinked and then met his eyes. Nothing but expectation there for her to see and she just gave a nod.

"Facing the left bank." She decided, meaning the left row of fireplaces. Not wanting to take any chances. At his decisive nod, she spun.

The roaring wave of triumph was difficult to keep in or at least off her face. She did allow one glance at him and could see the slight crease that meant he was grinning or something and let her own out. Then she pasted her polite half smile on her face and waited for him to lead the way to the lifts. It was interesting to be here with him. People stared and then as soon as they noticed, tried to pretend they usually looked at the floor.

No one spoke on the lift and Hermione was hard pressed to keep in her giggles at the eyes cast down and side long glances. When the grille opened and they headed into the hallway leading to Kingsley's Office Astoria exited Susan's office and caught Hermione's eye. She grinned slightly and then noticed Dolohov. She didn't freeze but all the emotion melted off her face and her smile was polite.

Suddenly Hermione wanted to introduce them. Astoria has mentioned that she would like to meet him, officially one day. Notorious people everyone knew but almost no one actually did were strange. She knew that her mentor knew who the witch was as well. Deciding to be brave, she tentatively touched her magic to his and caught his eye. A flicked glance asked her question and after a moment the if you must nod. Keeping her smile small, she turned to her friend and let it be a bit more genuine. Not too much. He would know and not like it.

"This is my friend, Astoria Greengrass." She finished the introduction and waited. The man surveyed the dark haired witch and she could see her spine stiffen. It was not comfortable to have him survey you like that. People usually avoided his attention.

"A pleasure." His tone was even and Astoria blinked and then smiled more genuinely after noticing Hermione's posture relax slightly. That had gone better than expected.

"Malyshka." He meant them to go and she nodded her acceptance of the order. She waved slightly at Astoria who was just watching them avidly, and followed a half a pace behind her mentor.

She stood silently while the two wizards spoke polite words to each other and the contents of the three scrolls were not mentioned. Hermione smiled at Kings who gave her a look that said he was jealous of her interesting life and followed him back out of the building. Apparating to her home the same way they had got to the Ministry was as satisfying the second time.

* * *

Astoria and Luna were perched on her bed and Harry was leaning against the door. When she had arrived home to the three of them sitting in her kitchen, she wasn't surprised. They were leaving for Russia tomorrow. The only other person who knew, outside of their close circle, was Narcissa. Theo sent her an owl last night and in his way had wished her luck on whatever kept the matriarchs mind on her. It was sweet and not for the first time she wished there was a witch benefitting him, from his careful and thorough personality.

The floo chimed and she couldn't feel who it was from up here. Closing her suitcase she told her friends with a glance that she didn't know who it was. They all tensed and she laughed. Then Luna did too. Few could enter her home. When she reached the stairs she knew it was Sabrina.

"Sabrina?" She called out. Wanting her to know she was coming. Then the witch's voice came and the sound of footsteps.

"It happened! He was totally different from the potions shelves behind him! Oh." The witch had rounded the corner when their group reached the bottom of the stairs and she smiled excitedly at the witch who looked embarrassed.

"Found someone who is brighter than their surroundings then? Good on you." Harry grinned at the witch and both Astoria and Luna looked curious.

"Tea then? Anyone we know?" Hermione just carried on as if Sabrina was as close with these people as she was.

"I don't know if..." She began and Luna looked at her with understanding.

"Everyone here is trusted by Hermione." She said as if that should be enough and after a round of meeting eyes, the bright blue ones landed on hers. She just smiled and summoned tea cups and then at Harry's expression, the drinks tray was sent into the Grimmauld room and headed for the stone table. Another hand wave brought the makings of a snack plate then a dessert one into view as they passed through the kitchen. Hermione ignored the glances this caused.

"Do I know him?" This was exciting. The others could tell that Hermione thought this of importance and they all leaned in, eyes on the newcomer. She bore it well though and after a moment got the same stubborn look her brother did. Hermione knew she would speak.

"Blaise Zabini." The name was thrown down like a gauntlet and she must have thought they would laugh or something because she looked around as if expecting something.

"Someone who sees him for more than what is visible. As you wanted Hermione." Luna put into the thoughtful silence.

"Did he flirt with you?" Astoria asked Sabrina. The two were in the same year but weren't friends as far as she knew.

"No." The witch looked crestfallen but Astoria and Hermione exchanged pleased glances and she looked her question.

"He never does, with witches he really respects. Until you know not to take it seriously or he decides that bedding you might be worth the headache." Astoria browned a bit. Hermione agreed. That sounded terrible.

"Sabrina, Blaise is a flirt. Not a serious one though. He is just so good with compliments and never makes you feel as if it was just polite of him to say something. Under that though, is a passionate and loyal man. One who wants a real life and love. If there was a spark I would have been tempted to follow him to Italy." She was serious. The man was near perfect but there wasn't any heat between the two of them. Hermione was keeping eye contact with Sabrina, so she would know that she approved and could see no danger in this.

"I asked him to kiss me. Right after the war. He did. Nothing. I just needed to know, so many of us hoped." Astoria put in. Not seeing embarrassed in anyway and they all laughed. Her and Harry included.


	81. Chapter 81

When they exited the floo in the Russian Ministry Hermione did not let herself stare like a country bumpkin. Never had she seen such overt opulence. The amount of gilt was nearly blinding and the use of red was prolific. From a Gryffindor, that was saying something. It was also nearly the antithesis of what she knew of Antonin Dolohov. His behaviour was as she knew it, with a noticeable increase in his overt arrogance.

Standing beside Finn, a step behind Dolohov, she watched his patience decrease rapidly as the trio of diplomats attempted to flatter him. Of course she didn't smile, but she knew what Finn was thinking when he elbowed her gently. Ignoring the glances she was receiving was not an unusual occupation, but there was little that could be called discreet about the observation she was under. Thankfully she didn't feel as unsettled and uncertain as she might have.

_Hermione stood in her floo room clutching the coin in her hand. There had been no response to her polite message of 'I have a question if you've a minute' so she assumed he was on his way. He would have responded otherwise. _

_Crack and the chime sounded nearly at the same time. Yaxley's violet eyes surveyed her carefully and then his posture relaxed. Even that casual wording hadn't conveyed that she was completely fine. Perhaps it wouldn't have mattered what she said. Just asking for him had prompted some level of concern. _

"_Reuben is fine." Was his invitation for her to speak and she smiled weakly at him. He looked more curious now, probably at her discomfort. The man had a less than pleasant sense of humour and more than his fair appreciation of irony. _

"_Clothes." She blurted out and then groaned before closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair. _

"_I assume you mean specific to some need, you have dressed yourself as long as I've known of you." He was definitely enjoying this and she opened her eyes to scowl at the man. _

"_You know I mean for Russia." She let some of the uncertainty show on her face. Then a plea. She didn't want to embarrass them in any way and honestly would appreciate not adding to the spectacle she was. Attention or criticism for her clothing would be added to the total she would already have to face. His grin fell and he scanned her again. _

"_I will go through your closet and we can make a list. Your Miss Greengrass or Narcissa will be suitable candidates for the shopping you need to do. Know this witch. It matters not what you wear or what you pretend. We know who you are. They will see it too, if they look." She met his eyes and let herself think about what he said and then more importantly what he meant. Her shoulders slumped in capitulation. No hiding or making herself seem like less than she was for their benefit. Deciding to just state her most important reason for this sudden care for her appearance and past that, customs or whatever. _

"_I don't want to be someone else. Even if being me is sometimes harder than I think it should be. I don't want to embarrass him in any way. Especially if something simple like the correct method of address or a robe instead of jeans will make an incident that never happened." His gaze softened slightly and he looked at her closely. His nod was more reassuring. _

"_Get me a whiskey witch. You can write some things down if it will make you feel better but we will be there. Follow our cues like normal and be alert." This was comforting. His assertion that she just do as she was used to doing and they should be fine. _

_Two hours later she smiled at the man standing in front of her floo. There was a genuine smile on his face and they had touched all of her clothes. She had a pile of donations and a list for the trip, separate from her one for everyday clothes she wanted to keep. _

"_Thank you Rueban." She tried to let all of her gratitude show and his smile fell a bit at that. _

"_Be patient with him there. It will be more trying for him than you. The disrespect and talk." She gave a nod and then stopped at his piercing stare. _

"_You could also use this as a chance to see our traditions at a closer range. In a place where their significance hasn't been tainted by a Dark Lord." She cocked her head at this statement, wondering at its inclusion in his limited advice. _

Having decided to be watchful and try and keep an open mind she viewed this with less frustration than she might have. The half step Finn was ahead of her and the magic she could feel barricading her in. It was in response to the outward attention she was receiving. Her robes were simple though well made and a dark navy shade. Her tight boots would have caused notice if these people could see them climbing her calves but the appropriate round toes peeked out from under her hem. The riotous curls were tamer than usual and pulled back from her face.

She felt the tracker be deflected by his magic and then another came at her back. She tried not to stiffen at the spellfire being sent at them, albeit invisibilly. When the third got closer, and she felt his magic surge around her, she wandlessly threw up a spell net around the three of them and then set it to light at impact. Perhaps they didn't expect it as two cascades of lights showed before the crowd was silent and still. Then the tenor atmosphere shifted and Dolohov relaxed slightly. It wasn't much but she was watching.

A glance asked her if it was portable and she answered as silently. He gave her a momentary look of appreciation and strode through the crowd, using his ambient magic to force a path. Their arrival was known and the reason for it as well. She added a physical perimeter when she felt the pressure of others with their talents pushing against Dolohov's. Hers was merely watching everything he didn't block off completely. It was almost as if he made sure there were tunnels for her to explore through. She appreciated how well he had come to know her and how he made these small allowances for her personal wants.

When they crossed through a circular foyer surrounded by fireplaces and into a long semi circle shaped room with several tiers she was interested in the alternative to the single room floo and apparition set up they used in Britain. She didn't have long before he walked to an empty space and extended an arm for each of them. She just held her head high and observed the crowd that had followed them. His pause was for her to drop her wards and she did it just as he began to twist into apparition. Making sure that her magic defended them from the last tracking spell shot at them as he began the spin.

"Can we speak now?" Finn asked quietly from Dolohov's other side. The room was dim but seemed like a gallery of some sort. Framed portraits and landscapes stretched the long hall. It was lit with lanterns and she could see the amount of gilt was less than their previous location.

"I've been waiting. How did it go?" Hermione was sure the other two relaxed at least as much as her at Yaxley's familiar drawl preceding him through the door at the far end of the hall. It was long enough that he had been out of her range. Dolohov grunted in a way she thought meant he wasn't happy but wasn't enraged.

"Did they?" A single nod from her mentor, then he caught her eye and she verbally answered. Clearly they could speak here.

"These people have an uncouth habit of sending trackers at us. Also, it was interesting to feel so many with loose magics, at least three." She offered and he seemed thoughtful.

"Surely they know where you are staying?" Yaxley asked and then at Dolohov's silence he closed the last of the distance. Peering a bit in the dark he scoffed then shook his head.

"What do they think happened to this pile of stone?" His tone was wry and Finn chuckled at Yaxley's implication.

"Let's go sit down. Have you seen?" As elves are want to do, this one popped in when thought of or mentioned.

"Master is here. Master Yax was here alone and Moroz did not know if you's is coming." The elf spoke in rapid Russian and Hermione tried not to giggle at the Russian being spoken to with such familiarity by the little creature. She had wondered if he had an elf. There was something in the way of the cabin that made her think that one or both of them had a silent elvish companion.

"I meets witch now too." The pointy ears wiggled in her enthusiasm and Hermione was hard pressed to wait for the reluctant nod from her master before crouching before the little creature.

"It's nice to meet you. I had wondered if he was really that talented with polishing." The surfaces in their cabin had a shine that even shoes didn't dim. As usual the elf enjoyed the praise of a specific area of their work and then it straightened and looked at their master. The thought made her chuckle internally and she stood when he flashed her a disapproving look.

"Meal. Solar." The elf nodded and disappeared before she and Finn followed the other two out of the room and down the stairs. The whole house was quite dim but then night had fallen during their trip across time zones so maybe some of the panes she could see above them would help during the day.

As they settled around the circular table she appreciated the comfortable chair she was seated in and the spread laid out before them. Piles of different pastries, sweet and savoury. With sauces and dips. Even things to sprinkle or spread on them. Ornate spinning racks held condiments and there were three glasses by each plate. A decanter. And shot glass and a water glass. Not promising for her wine consumption.

"So, did it burn down?"Yaxley asked with nothing betraying he was sitting in the building they were speaking of.

"An avalanche." Thorfinn put in, with a grin for the game.

Hermione just laughed quietly and explored the small spinning rack of savoury jams that were by her plate. Yaxley handed her a plate he had filled for her and Dolohov summoned decanters. Then looked to Yaxley who summoned two dusty bottles with a flourish.

She did let out a little squeal at the dark bottle that was clearly wine. It looked ancient and she wondered what the man had been doing.

Settled in with their chosen drinks, and having eaten enough to contentedly pick as they talked, all were relaxed. Hermione could feel the wards here and knew she would want to explore them during her stay. They were some of the thickest she had ever encountered and certainly the most tangled web. Something made her think that he was not the first warding master in his line.

"Too many offers for dinner." His glance at Hermione told them that it was in reference to her and she sat up a little. The list of people they had seen or things they had noticed was over it seemed.

"It is to be expected." Yaxley's tone was reasonable, in the way that encouraged his friend to be so as well.

"It would have happened before, back home." Thorfinn put in and she glanced at him in question. He just waved his hand at her in answer and she frowned.

"A famous young witch of marriageable age and without a standing contract or token. A prize and surely worth a look over by the prospective in laws." Finn seemed relaxed and Hermione let herself sink back into the oversized dining chair, thinking that over.

She really had nothing to say. Not interested. Three different pairs of eyes looked at her and she had a familiar moment of wondering what they wanted her to say.

"No thank you." She offered and this wasn't what they were looking for.

"It is unnecessary." Dolohov bit out and she frowned at his slightly accusatory frown. His complete sentence was surprising as well.

"Antonin." Yaxley's voice wasn't a reprimand. More of a reminder of something and she thought back to Yaxley's words about traditions when he gave her a look. Finn looked curiously between the three of them and she couldn't see anything helpful there either.

"Two duels tomorrow. Eleven and four." Dolohov spoke as if the previous conversation had not happened.

"These are my two qualifiers right?" Then the paired rounds begin?" She and Finn had pieced this together from comments made by the other two and weren't sure they were correct.

"Yes. Let's sleep in a bit tomorrow. Breakfast at nine. Be ready." He nodded at her questioning look and she knew that she could wear what she had wanted to for dueling. With that the older two stood and began to walk away. Before she could ask Dolohov, he spoke.

"Moroz will take you Malyshka." His gaze caught hers for a moment and she wasn't sure what was there but smiled weakly and wished them both a good night.

In their suite, which was lovely, she faced the wizard watching her. Pulling her wand she warded them in and felt herself relax. New places were harder to be in, even ones she knew were warded like this one.

"What is it?" She asked, as she magicked off her boots, and began stripping to get into the huge shower they had found.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked and she paused to look at him. He meant it and she thought about it. Assessing her state of mind and emotional stability. The look told her that he meant it and that it could wait for a better time.

"Yes, I want to know." She met his eyes steadily and he nodded before beginning to undress himself. Both of them were quiet until the door to the glass enclosure closed and the steam began to fill the space.

"I don't want anything you don't want." He spoke and she just waited for more as the water saturated her hair and she watched him come closer to her. There was nothing predatory or heated in his stance or eyes, though his body had responded as usual. She could tell this wasn't one of those moments.

"I do want you to know though. If I thought you would consider it properly, I would ask for the consideration, formally." His eyes were steady and she was surprised. He hadn't mentioned this at all and she remembered what Dolohov had said to him. She frowned and began speaking.

"If this is about what he thinks, then I don't care. It's our business, what's between us. Neither of us is playing around." She made her voice calm and certain. As certain as she was.

"It's not about him. It's about you and me. I'm not pushing for it. You wanted to know what I was thinking. That's what it was. Not for the first time either." His tone was sincere and she could see the truth on his face. He spun her and began lathering her conditioner into her hair. Thinking to herself that Yaxley hadn't given her much warning she asked one of her countless questions.

"Consideration. I don't know what that would mean. I think it's one of those things that I can intellectually understand but not envision." She was trying to understand what he meant. It wasn't important what others meant or thought, Finn was though.


	82. Chapter 82

Hermione came awake to gentle hands slowly running over her skin. It had been going on a while, she was uncovered and not cold at all so his hands had been doing a fine job. She shifted and blinked in the room lit by the rising sun.

"Finn?" She asked, not really knowing what she was asking.

"It's seven thirty little witch." He answered and she burrowed further into his chest. Coming awake and feeling her body reacting to his firm touch.

"I can't always think of how to say things, to you especially. Laying here though, I want to be able to think about the future. Even plan a bit for it. Know that you aren't going to just change your mind one day. I know that it wouldn't change anything but it does a bit."

She didn't try to meet his eyes. Sometimes it was better like this, easier.

"Don't you think about the future?" She asked, feeling stupid for assuming he did.

"I daydream about it sometimes but usually try and remind myself that even if I never have that, I have today." His tone was a bit rough and she closed her eyes as the feelings in it. The honesty. Then she thought about that and again felt like maybe he didn't want what she did.

"I think about it." She admitted to the blackness of her closed eyes. She felt him tense under her and she frowned.

"What?" What did she think about, he sounded as tense as he felt.

"Just normal things." She didn't want to say. Felt like this was another of those moments she could be honest or actually tell the truth.

"Normal things. Like everyday things?" He wanted to know and she felt defensive. If he hadn't been thinking about it then her daydreams and the little decisions she had made were embarrassing and probably overkill for the amount of time they had been together.

"Yeah, just little things. Mostly." Some were bigger things. Much bigger. In fact she had watched a woman with a baby in the grocery store two weeks ago. Then sat beside her while she cried over the milk that had stained her shirt. Hermione pulled one of her extra shirts out of her bag and held the tiny infant while the mother changed her shirt in the bathroom and then listened for twenty minutes to the woman's life story while she nursed the baby. It was the first time she had ever seen that and the first time she had ever thought about it. The woman had answered the few questions Hermione had asked and she had thought back to it several more times.

"Tell me three." It was a suggestion and she felt his hands still on her. He was still not relaxed and she opened her eyes, letting herself bite her lip.

"We need another work room, at least two more sealed ones like the broom room. I think we could make a ward that would return bludgers, even the speed and angles you might want." She paused before giving a third one. Wondering if she should make one of them a longer term one. Something further away.

"Maybe you'd like your home back, I've never been but I would love to see where you grew up." She felt insecure, laying there and feeling him remain pretty tense. His hands started moving again and she was grateful when he wandlessly pulled the blankets up from their feet. Tucking them around her the way he liked to.

"The Tower." He sounded thoughtful. "Those woods you liked are behind it. That's where I took you. Just past the ward line." It sounded like he was admitting something but she smiled to herself. Those were great woods and she was touched he had taken her there.

"Do you want kids?" He sounded reluctant and her smile fell. She didn't want to answer. He gave her a squeeze after a minute and spoke. "Little witch?" His tone was questioning.

"Yes." Her voice was small and she knew that he would hear all the uncertainty she felt.

"Yeah?" He sounded interested and she resisted the urge to peek at his face.

"Have you thought about, about them being ours?" She nodded into his chest and hoped he couldn't feel the heat on her cheeks. His whole body relaxed under hers.

"Hermione. That's consideration little witch. You've been thinking about us. Having a family with me." His arms had tightened around her now. His long arms holding her right to his chest, head cradled in one hand. His tone told her that he was more than a bit surprised. He seemed to hold her like this when he was overwhelmed by his feelings.

"I love you. It's impossible not to think about the future." She felt a bit better about the situation now.

"Is it? Tell me something about us or our home or whatever." He sounded a bit excited and she felt herself get emotional about his reactions. It was as if he expected this to just end. He had even said so. Was that what others thought?

"I think we should get a fish tank. I've never seen one in a magical home but magic would make things way easier. A big one maybe and we could make it how we want. What do you think about having a garden outside? Would you want a big house? I know you grew up in one. I want to ward the big Rowan in the hollow. For us now, like a bower or folly. Maybe later though, for kids to play there. It would be great for a tree fort and shade for when they are little." She was sliding up his body before she understood what was happening. His eyes were flicking all over her face and his cheeks were pink. His fingers held her chin so she couldn't look away and she let herself get lost in those blue eyes when he caught her gaze.

"Little witch. Hermione." The soft tone in his voice had the same effect as usual. Her whole body reacted and softened against his.

"I didn't know you wouldn't think about the future. That something like a bracelet or whatever would have such an effect on how you thought of us." She let herself admit how she felt about that. "It's just a thing, to me." She watched him nod thoughtfully.

"It is just a symbol. Of your agreement to consider what we could have together. One that others recognize for what it is." The last was said with a firmer tone.

"It's only what you think that matters to me." She made herself keep eye contact. The emotions she could see in his eyes were reassuring.

"We've got a half hour before you need to get ready." His slightly suggestive grin made her smile in response.

"Any ideas?" Her coy tone got her a raised brow and then she was on her back with her hands pinned above her head.

* * *

Rueban watched the two younger people enter the dining room. There was something in the witch's smile that would require some observation and several degrees of tension were absent from Thorfinn's shoulders. He noticed Antonin relax slightly beside him. Hermione's eyes came up and she smiled a small but genuine smile at her master and then at him. Something else was in her smile and he raised a brow in question.

She didn't answer until she had slid into the chair the wizard held for her and smiled her thanks up at him. Then her eyes snapped back to his and he could see several thoughts were clamouring.

"You could have given me more notice than our conversation a few days ago." Her significant glance told him what she meant and he just smiled benignly at her.

"He would have given you no warning." Rueban pointed out, gesturing toward the silent Russian watching them carefully. She did give a reluctant nod at that.

"Malyshka." Antonin broke into their stand off and he watched the golden eyes snap to his friend. All other thoughts pushed to the side. He knew that Antonin was scanning her magic and as usual it was amazing to watch her accept it easily. Just waiting until he was finished and keeping eye contact. Perhaps she understood that he was unsettled or it was merely part of her deference. Both he thought as she smiled sincerely at his nod of satisfaction. Her magic and temperament seemed settled. There was no sign of agitation or excitement.

Antonin caught his eye and he read the significant glance as meaning that something had shifted between the younger two. He would have time today to speak to Thorfinn and find out.

The breakfast that appeared before them showed the type of day they expected to have. There was nearly none of the sweets that master and apprentice preferred. Egg and potato dishes abounded. She would need longer term energy and none of them needed a sugar crash.

"How do they decide who faces each other?" She asked and they all watched her chew the bite of potato pancake.

"Draw." She nodded at the single word and seemed to be considering her day.

"Osmotritel'nost'." Cutting a poached egg onto one of the fried potato cakes she looked thoughtful and he could tell that Thorfinn wasn't sure of that word. It wasn't one Antonin used regularly. Not even a concept he regularly embraced.

"Discretion or maybe prudence." The witch absently offered and they all watched her think that through. Then he gave a nod. Whatever she wanted to say, this was the time.

"How is this different from before? Obviously not twelve hours. What is a win?" She seemed unsure and that made sense.

"The audience. Capture. All the masters are there and so can see more than most would. Truss them up and wait for the bell sounding the rounds end." Rueban offered and she nodded after a moment of thought.

"So I am to win but not use anything they might not expect?" She seemed to be checking and Antonin made a gruff sound. She nodded and Rueban hid his smile at the way she treated his friends' sounds as words. Before her it was only him who accepted the caveman grunts as actual communication.

"Nothing they haven't seen anyways." There was something in the way she caught Thorfinn's eye that was definitely different and the wizard seemed to understand. His grin was wry and seemed to amuse the witch. The rest of breakfast passed with general questions about Russia and Sochi.

"Net." Antonin spoke with a decisive tone. Rueban watched the witch reign in her instinctive response to being told what she could and couldn't do.

"May I ask why?" Rueban and Thorfinn relaxed at her polite tone and the way it came across as a genuine question.

"Too much interest." He thought that explained it well and added his steady gaze to his friends. She was looking at the table for a moment and then lifted her head.

"Will I ever be able to see the country? Even if it's not this visit." Her tone was a bit wistful and he could see the relaxation in Antonin's posture. He knew that the man was concerned about what might befall the witch while they were here. Where possession was nine tenths of the law. An unmarried witch of good family and magical skill was a rare commodity here, at least one not contracted. Her connection to Antonin and celebrity status in addition to her skills would be enough to offset most of her lack of acceptable background. There were several families that could use a witch like her, would be less than above board in their attempts. He was relieved that she wasn't looking for someone, seeming more and more settled on Thorfinn. Antonin caught his eye and he tried to encourage him. It was okay to speak of the future. Even after her apprenticeship.

"Next time." His reply was gruff and sounded reluctant but Hermione beamed at him. Then she met eyes with the other two and showed more of her excitement. Rueban could see that she felt better about knowing that she might come back here one day. Today would be interesting and challenging. Hopefully there were few who were too stupid to understand their dynamics.

Three hours later Rueban was becoming distinctly frustrated with the small crowd surrounding the dueling ring. Hermione stood in the middle, watching the man keep trying to free himself from the floor and waiting for the bell. Antonin was rigid beside him. Twelve minutes had elapsed since the last offensive spell was cast at her and he could see the witch trying to cover her uncertainty. Twice she had added further protection, not sure what these people would consider captured.

Hermione's face turned to them and Rueban knew his friend would act. The slight question and reluctance he could see on her face would be more than Antonin would take. She had won. More than that, she had let the other man duel before taking him down. It was one of the junior apprentices and something in the way she looked at the man made him sure that he was one of the two that had come as a pair.

"It is as we said. The witch needs to be declawed." Came a drawling voice from a taller apprentice that had watched her with a less than respectful look in his eye. Thorfinn had studiously ignored everyone but Antonin, him, and the witch. It was admirable. He couldn't help stiffening in response to the drawled Russian words.

All eyes flicked to Antonin and Rueban could feel the magic thicken around him. Hermione snapped her gaze to her masters and lifted her chin. Little had shown in a way that others could read before but now there was no trace of her indecision.

Gong. The bell chimed and Rueban knew Antonin had forced the magics. The shields surrounding the duelling ring dropped at the sound and all three of them began walking toward the witch. She looked her relief at them all and stepped toward them. It was slightly uncharacteristic and he could see that she knew things were not as they should be.

With the man still imbedded in the floor and silenced, the four stood and faced the group of twenty. This wasn't open to the public and so no one to witness their petulant behaviour.

"We have no need of this. Nothing to gain or lose." Antonin's voice boomed in the domed room and Rueban surveyed the faces watching them. He could see that a few of the masters clearly understood. No one gave any outward indication but some recognized the threat for what it was.

"Malyshka." He didn't look at the witch but Yaxley watched her release the man without a movement of hand or wand. The spells melting away until he lay free on the floor.

"You bitch. It is as I said. Nothing will make you more than what you are." His embarrassment was clear for all to see. He had been silenced for a while and it had built up. Antonin's gaze snapped to the young man and then scanned the room for his master. The man stepped forward and came to stand beside the wizard as he stood.

"Perhaps manners are no longer part of the customs of this land." Rueban offered as explanation and a way to diffuse the rage his friend was experiencing. Thorfinn didn't move closer to the witch and he noticed the flicked glance of gratitude she shot the wizard.

"Perhaps. Dangerous to expect others to have relaxed their standards." His tone was low and instead of gruff his voice was smooth. He watched Hermione tense and knew that she too could tell her master was enraged, on her behalf.

"The witch deserves no courtesies. Her birth and status have no claim to them." Bravado. It was clear that the master was unwilling to excuse his apprentices' crass words and so was bluffing. Several people showed their concern with the state of affairs. Rueban could see three of the older masters begin making eye contact and Rueban caught Vladimir's eye. The man knew Antonin, well enough to know that this was intolerable.

"A loss is a loss." The eldest Russian master spoke and Rueban noticed Antonin refused to meet his eye or acknowledge him. That was not the healthiest master and apprentice relationship. Certainly not what his own was based on.

"Lunch then." Rueban offered and gestured toward the top stone tier. There were two more duels before her second one and he would like some time without the ears listening and eyes assessing them.

Antonin didn't speak but moved toward the stairs and the three followed him. Knowing he would prefer it, Rueban brought up the end of their small group. Hermione looked at Thorfinn and then back to him. He just kept his face steady and met her eyes. None of this was her fault. She had done well. Her posture relaxed a bit and she nudged the wizard walking beside her.

When they stood on the top tier Antonin pulled his wand and Rueban watched the wards encircle them visibly before vanishing.

"That was uncomfortable." Thorfinn spoke and Hermione chuckled lowly at the understatement. The wizard was surprised when she leaned against him and then seemed to understand. For now they were invisible and unheard. In a minute there was a table and chairs with charmed boxes holding their lunch.

"Syrniki tonight Malyshka." Antonin had noticed her scan the table and then she smiled in agreement.

"They seem to like your boots." Rueban put in and Hermione grinned at him while Thorfinn gave a groan.

"I was trying to ignore that Yax." Even Antonin barked a chuckle and the next half hour passed pleasantly before the next duel began.


	83. Chapter 83

Having watched the duels between her first and this one, Hermione had come to a few conclusions. They continued to underestimate her. Regardless of the fact that she had captured all of them and not been taken herself, let alone held.

Another thing was the varied relationships between masters and their apprentices. Two seemed to have some kind of personal relationship and the rest, well it was what she had with Dolohov before his release. One sided expectation. Hermione didn't judge them for it, she would have taken it. None of these wizards were incapable and several had shown more skill here than against her. Perhaps it was their mentors' presence or it could just be how they were in this place.

They met here regularly, this was a private club. In fact, they interacted with each other often and Hermione had heard enough to know that a few were friends, and at least one set were cousins. Ivanov stood out to her, still. He was friendlier and didn't scowl nearly as much. His master seemed to be more aware of his charge, not like Dolohov was with her but closer than the others. Yaxley was one of three not directly involved, two of the other masters had a frequent visitor. One was a brother and the other a friend. These watched with a different kind of interest and were at least as curious about them as the magics. Probably more so. No one approached them at all.

It was strange and sort of comfortable. Being there, but not included in the shifting groups across from them. She thought Ivanov would have but she watched his master catch his eye and indicate no. Yaxley noticed too, though his conversation about enchanted metal he wanted to get while he was here didn't stop. Clocks seemed to have captured the two wizards' attention magically. Both spoke about it often and even Dolohov put in his opinion when it was asked. She didn't know as much as any of them about enchanting objects, it was interesting. The duels were interesting too. Three remained. It was also clear how rude they had been earlier. Not calling her victory. It was easily assessed by the group of masters, when a hold would be long enough that death or capture would have followed.

She finished the bottle of water and caught her masters eye. She needed the facilities and he stood. Surely he wasn't going with her. Her chin came up. Then at his dark look she had a thought and set several wards on her bracelet. He didn't indicate agreement until she added three more. The last would make a hit to them visible and then palmed her coin. A single nod. More reluctant than the familiar if you must one.

Yaxley shot her a look as she turned away from their chairs. She read it as, I told you and didn't roll her eyes. Seven minutes later she returned and knew she would have to admit he had been right. Meeting her master's dark eyes, she let her chagrin show. Fourteen spells had hit her shields. Finn cocked a brow at her and she could see his anger at the discourtesy. His posture was relaxed and he wasn't agitated. It seemed like what she felt too. Disappointment of a kind. Why keep trying after the first one.

"Malyshka." He drawled at her and after a long glance he dismissed her to head down into the sunken bowl. She wouldn't find out until she was there, who her opponent would be. While she stood, eyes forward and ignored what went on around her, she watched the white haired master pull a stone from the brocade bag. She could see the magics on it and not for the first time today, let herself appreciate the old and intricate magics in this place.

Whatever was on the stones, that indicated who would be her opponent, she hadn't been made aware of who, but Ivanov stepped forward and grinned at her as he descended the steps. She let herself grin back and knew this one would be chatty. The last had been a few cutting remarks and foul language but even in her homeland, this one had been nearly conversing fully with her.

"How is your sister?" She asked as they watched the shields go up around them and waited for the signal to begin.

"Angry that I am here and she cannot be today. You will see her at the paired duels. She has been badgering me for an introduction." The shields disappeared as they came together above their heads and both shifted into dueling stances.

"I look forward to meeting her." Hermione was sincere and appreciated his open demeanour, the two of them immediately began casting wards into the air above them when the gong sounded.

"Perhaps dinner?" He asked and then leapt sideways as she pulled one of his physical wards down.

"With you? No thank you. I don't need that kind of gossip." The last was gasped as she rolled forward and returned the first offensive spell he sent at her.

"A wizard maybe?" He shot at her and then used his ambient magics to block the barrage she sent at him. Trying to not move her left hand, she began a series and tied it to one of her earlier ward patterns.

It was hard to chat while casting and dodging. Her magics were moving freely around her as she kept an eye on what she couldn't see. He wasn't as arrogant this time and was being sneakier with how he cast and where.

"I've got one and a master. That's plenty." Eventually she just yelled it back while her gust of smoke billowed toward him. Watching him casually wave his hand expecting it to dissipate she enjoyed the momentary surprise on his face when it began to solidify around him. Not wanting his magics to fight it yet, she had made sure his spells would pass through until she tripped the next ward it was held to.

"Not the one you need. Not a piece claiming you. Blyad witch." The last was nearly laughed though she noticed his voice was climbing in pitch.

"Perhaps your witches need jewelry to remind them, doesn't say much for your skills." She taunted as she rolled out of the dive closer to him and let her ambient magic be her defense as she tripped three wards and watched him become encased in a spinning cyclone of smoke that was inside a honeycomb shape. Those books on organic maths had been interesting and had yielded beautiful patterns.

She could see his mouth moving but not hear him. With a glance around them, she dropped the silencing spell.

"What is the outer one?" He was yelling and quieted when he realised nothing was blocking his voice.

"A honeycomb structure." She answered and enjoyed his admiration of the admittedly pretty structure that was strong and well vented. Gong.

Silently she dropped the wards and caught him before he could fall ten feet. Gently setting him down feet first. He bowed gallantly and she curtsied in response, though it was ruined by her jeans and boots.

Then she watched him turn to his master who she noticed now was watching her. He looked curious and a shared glance between him and his apprentice had him walking toward them. The shields fell as he approached and Hermione wasn't sure what to do so waited the same fifteen feet or so away from the pair. A moment later she felt her masters magic brush hers and knew he was coming.

The second brush was a congratulations of sorts. More reassurance of his approval of her actions. Neither of them considered this worthy of congratulations.

"Dolohov." The Russian master greeted hers and she internally relaxed slightly at the lack of any disdain or hostility.

"Korsilov." He returned in his usual gruff tones.

"I wasn't sure what to think. Of the news." He offered and she felt her mentors magic relax slightly.

"Nor I." Now his tone was dry and the blond master grinned openly.

"You swore you wouldn't." He seemed a bit daring now and she heard Yaxley's barked laugh, then felt them coming up behind.

"She was unanticipated. Surely an aberration in my quiet life." Hermione could have been insulted but wasn't. A moment's thought had her deciding that was true. Certainly he had not expected her, nor her actions in the past years.

"I will chaperone my errant charge, if you will eat with us." The offer sounded genuine and Hermione wanted to look at her masters face. She didn't, this was not the time.

"I will behave as my mother would approve." Ivanov offered with a smile at the four of them. She caught his eye and made a flick of a finger to the wizard standing behind her. His eyes followed and then flicked back to hers with a pout that didn't actually look upset. It was a bit like Draco, he seemed kind of like him.

"Tomorrow. No more than ten." She could tell that Dolohov meant it. A small table was the order and it would happen or they wouldn't eat there. She was glad not to give up Syrniki tonight. The man nodded and smiled before offering his hand to the dark wizard beside her.

For a moment everything stilled and she felt his magic push around her a bit more. She remained completely calm and didn't look at him. Enough people were watching him like a sideshow. The man rarely enjoyed people, but seemed to like this wizard, and she didn't like it at all. In an instant she made a decision and pulled up a ward on her bracelet before casting a screen around them and then dropping it. A pulse of light flared around them. Bright enough that those she hadn't shielded would have to look away and blink several times.

She ignored the chuckles from around her at her actions and smiled placidly when her master quickly shook the other wizards hand. Nothing more was said and as one their group turned toward the doors that eventually led them out of this unique building.

* * *

Thorfinn let Yaxley catch his eye properly this time and knew he better answer or the witch would be witness to this questioning. Something was different and the man wanted to know what. Of course he did. Nosy and endlessly interested in his limited circle. The two of them more than the few further away from his orbit.

"She will take it. When I offer. You were right about her not seeing it as we do." His gaze had been on the man and he let himself look at his witch who seemed to be having a good time. This was the cheeky one, and he could tell that she liked him. The question about his sister had been genuine.

"Interesting. Why not offer it now then?" Thorfinn thought that over. How to explain what he wanted it to be.

"What she said. Told me she was thinking about. It's more than a family heirloom. I'll make it." As he watched his witch dive in front of a spell and roll to her feet, he appreciated her ass in those jeans and then flicked his eyes to the purple ones watching him carefully. Yaxley too seemed absolutely unconcerned about this duel. The witch would win and wasn't being hurt in any way.

"Others?" He asked eventually and Thorfinn let his scoff out. He had mixed feelings about this. Didn't like the way men looked at her. He could understand the desire or admiration. It was the speculation he didn't like. Even more than the disgust or whatever some showed. That was stupidity and while it bothered him for her sake, people's idiocy was outside of their control.

The witch was his and he would prefer that people knew she wasn't just fancy free, as Hermione sometimes put it when she had no obligations for a while. That said, the witch thought of herself as his and he knew that she wasn't the type to lie about her feelings. She had laid on his chest this morning and admitted things that he would never have dared hope she might say. He could tell she was careful in her words but what she had said was significant.

Kids. A home. Their home.

"Eventually. It's worth it being right." He let his feelings show in his eyes for a moment. Felt Yaxley brush against his shields and considered. Then pushed some of his feelings toward the man. An image of That Moment. Not the whole memory but flashes of her words and the tone of her voice. Hermione wouldn't mind if she ever did find out. Not that Yax would tell her anything like this.

The man's face was riveted when he came out of the seconds of concentration and he just watched the expression flit quickly across his face. Pride was the last one and both men looked back toward the duel. All in all they had looked away for less than a minute.

He chuckled lowly at her jibe about the wizards skills and Dolohov made an unhappy grunt. Yaxley laughed openly and muttered to Thorfinn.

"The witch is a bit different with others." It was true. They didn't often see her with people she thought of as peers. Other than him or maybe Luna or Potter. Neither were people she tested her wit on. This was more like how she interacted with Malfoy. Which was amusing, she enjoyed his over the top moods and complicated needs. Pandered and chastised him for them. Genuinely liked people for who they were. Even cheeky Russians who were eyeing her legs.

He listened as Dolohov muttered something in Russian about the way she had captured him. The other shell holding him was interesting, he had never seen it before and Yaxley made a slight cough that meant he was impressed but didn't want to say so.

When they entered whatever castle like home Dolohov called his, he watched the witch change before his eyes. Her face became full of her jubilance and enjoyment of the last hour. After her first duel the day had just improved and over all he thought she would consider it a good day.

"Malyshka." Dolohov sounded wary and he flicked his eyes between the witch who looked like she wanted to say a hundred things and the man who he was sure wouldn't like it. Yax had once intimated that even before his imprisonment, emotions hadn't been something the Russian was comfortable with. Usually his witch kept it toned down and he could see her trying to reign it back in. Eventually she closed her eyes and breathed a few times before opening them again. This time she looked steadier and he missed the slightly manic light in her eyes. Maybe later.

"Thank you." Was all she said and Thorfinn could see her sincerity. Yaxley shifted slightly beside him and he knew the man found her just as wondrous as he did. Differently, but he appreciated her capacity for emotion and her willingness to show what they could accept.

Dolohov's eventually gruff sound was enough for her and she fell in beside him, her hand clasping his firmly.


	84. Chapter 84

Hermione grabbed the coin from her pocket and read the message. 'Expect pen exp. Love you.' That was from Harry, a pensieve experience, and was different from Luna's 'Your aura is pulsing. Calm it before.' Both meant the same thing though, they were thinking of her. She tried to remember ever being this nervous. It kind of surprised her.

Yesterday had been normal mostly and other than a visit to a fascinating small shop that dealt in enchanted metals, they had remained in the castle. Played games and read. Eaten and Thorfinn had napped, head in her lap, while she tried to read the old Russian book on gardens that she had found.

Now though, she felt as if she was just waiting for something to happen, and she didn't like it. She shouldn't have showered so early either. Her usual wake up time of six thirty had her eyes open and mind busy, so she crept into the bathroom after silencing herself.

Now she sat at the table waiting for someone else to join her and not drinking coffee yet. She was awake enough and nervous. It was not knowing what would happen. How they would duel together or against who. Like a blank space in front of her.

"Malyshka." It was nearly a bark and she shot to her feet. Then sat again as soon as she realised what she had done. He looked displeased and exasperated. She just looked her overwhelm or whatever at him and his magic began sweeping against hers. Forcing her to reign it in and slow its movement. The excersise took far longer than she was used to and when it finished she felt embarrassed and like she had done something stupid.

"It affects you and then the reverse." He explained as if she had failed to grasp something simple and she thought that over. Then understood his exasperation. She hadn't thought of it like that before. Rarely let her magic get out of hand, especially in something other than anger or actual use. She forced herself to meet his dark eyes and nodded. His face relaxed and he walked to the table.

Yaxley entered with Finn and both looked as if there was a sporting event they were going to. A light of expectation showed and she felt her own exasperation then. So confident.

"Chin up witch. This is one of those moments where your expectations are not in line with those around you." Yaxley's tone was understanding, but firm, and she clearly needed some parenting this morning. That was two for two and Thorfinn looked his concern now. She just smiled weakly and rolled her eyes at his grin that flashed in answer to her self doubt.

An hour and a half later, she stood in front of the huge carved fireplace mantle above her head. It was time to go and she stopped walking at Dolohov's low sound.

He held a cloak in his hands, in addition to the one he was wearing. It was as simple and black as his but being held out to her. She looked her question, and then took the offered cloak. Sending hers back to the hook it had been on. As she swung it around herself she could feel the magics woven into it and knew that he had left the feel of himself, his magic. Could have made it almost untouchable but had left it for her. She tried not to let her smile become a beaming one, and as soon as she had her moment of eye contact, she looked back to the flames at their feet.

Today he walked beside her, a miniscule hand gesture having indicated she walk abreast of him. It showed their height disparity clearly and she knew they must look a bit silly. Even Harry had admitted that until she was actually kicking ass, she looked like the nicest girl ever. Not a bit intimidating until her eyes flashed. It was slightly disheartening at moments like this.

The only difference in the duelling space was the size of the ring and the board on the wall. Well it could have been anything but looked like an intricate wooden puzzle that showed a branchlike progression of ways the duels could end up leading to two pairs. The magics here were also decorative in addition to their function.

As she stood beside her master and faced the eight pairs across the ring she wondered if they would prefer to try and take them down as a pack. Nearly all the apprentices looked eager and only the eldest three masters seemed unaffected by the tension. It seemed that taking them out had become the goal, not winning themselves. Yaxley said this was the biggest grouping of apprentices at once in at least a hundred years.

"When you are ready." Dolohov drawled in a voice she wasn't sure she recognized. Wishing she could catch Yaxley's eye she just raised one brow slightly. Agreeing that someone needed to begin. They were the guests, or the prey.

The eldest master, Dolohov's own, clapped once and the doors surrounding the top tiers of seating opened. She didn't look, her master didn't and she took his cue. Peripherally though, she could see the streams of people and colour entering the tiered rows above them.

"Welcome. Be silent. This is as exclusive as ever. Discretion is required." That seemed all the introduction the public would get and with a spell shot at the floor, wards climbed around and then seemed to locate the masters and through them, the apprentices.

It faded slowly from the visible light blue tracing of lights it had been and the crest of each Liniya showed on the intricate board. The magics were lovely and Hermione did feel at least a bit humbled to be there and see it. Of common birth as she was. Her last thought was wry and she was distracted by the sound of shifting tiles on the board and then the matches lit up.

They were second today. First tomorrow and then if they made it, had a day off before the final one. There could be an extra last tomorrow if they ended up being one of the knock off rounds. It was all there to see and she took a minute to absorb what was displayed. It was brilliant magic, adaptable to the number of participants and the dates.

Dolohov's magic brushed hers and she took that as their cue to turn their backs to the others and move to the first tier of the audience. Which was smaller and clearly only for those not participating in that round, and the few masters without apprentices. Behind them stood what appeared to be people's families or their group, as theirs was. The two with them sat comfortably and were speaking quietly to each other. Probably about the metals they had found yesterday.

Dolohov made a slight sound and she caught his eye. They were both a bit exasperated at the two's sudden interest in something neither of them were expert enough to contribute much. This had started happening when Yaxley and Finn had begun creating things and diversifying. Hermione wanted to try some more runic work and she had seen Dolohov drawing a few things that made her think they would be doing some of that.

"Didn't I tell you, they do have flare." Yaxley had been narrating for and against the country they were in since their decision to come here had a date. Seeming to delight in the differences, good and bad. Both she and Finn had added things but Dolohov seemed unwilling to add anything to their lists.

When the dome came down around the four on the floor she was surprised to see both pairs separate from each other, nearly creating a square. Then the warding began and she watched each of them as she could until giving up and mostly watching the apprentices.

Who were duelling each other, not silently either. She watched them put up and pull down each other's wards. Separate from their masters greater complexity and speed. Twenty minutes in the first spells started flying and she wasn't sure if both had the same style or this was prescribed procedure.

When the first apprentice disappeared in light for a moment and then was in a faceted crystal sphere she tried not to let her surprise show. The master was quickly overwhelmed and she sat still for a moment. Her mind was racing.

"Malyshka." He could feel her agitation even though she had kept a tight rein on her magics.

"Like that?" She forced the words out and then met his eyes.

He looked thoughtful before a slow nod. Then he met eyes in challenge and then gave her a look that showed his arrogance and expectations. She relaxed then. Perhaps they would stand like that but no one would expect how they would actually duel. Then his magic brushed hers and she focused on him.

His eyes were steady and she could see only expectation. She nodded her agreement with the sentiment. They would compete, let them see some of what they could do and then shut it down.

When they walked onto the arena floor she felt calm and if anything, excited. Her mentor's magic was calm and one last glance told her that he wasn't concerned, she shouldn't be either. He knew what she could and couldn't do. Privately she thought to herself that she wouldn't let herself be taken. When her master decided enough was enough, he could either do it or signal her to.

* * *

Rueban didn't let his feelings show. It wouldn't be polite to exult in things going just as he had expected. Smug was the word that came to mind for how he felt.

Antonin just exuded the same quiet certainty that he had all day and his apprentice seemed to have calmed into a semblance of the same. Thorfinn would prefer to have her to himself, but seemed content enough with their dinner plans. It had meant a bare half hour back at the castle between the last duel and their time to arrive at Korsilov's.

He had been one of the three other apprentices when Antonin was, and the only tolerable one. One of the others had failed and the last died between now and then. It was nice that the only likeable one had survived. They would face each other tomorrow and he knew that neither man doubted what would happen. Maybe something could be arranged in the way of making it a show at least.

His glance scanned the table and rested for a moment at the other end. Hermione sat between Ivanov and Thorfinn, happy enough though looking occasionally at the vodka in her glass with a mournful glance. Originally the other young man had been seated beside her and Dolohov's resistance had been enough for the seating to be changed.

Korsilov had looked intrigued at his friend's reticence and had watched the two carefully all day. Rueban had noticed of course. The first course appeared and the lady of the house spoke.

"It is different, seeing a female among the men." Hermione looked up but didn't reply, the woman was looking at her master, not her.

"I'm sure it doesn't present many problems." Their son shot Hermione an appeasing and appreciative look that made one assumption, or at least jibe, plain. Everyone stilled and Hermione merely took a sip of the drink and then placed it down. Rueban shot her a glance that said speak if you have something to say. She looked thoughtful.

"Not many no. Underestimation is helpful if repetitive. Wizards assumptions that what is between my legs affects my ability to cast magic is also useful in that way. Perhaps I am a bit more emotional than he would prefer." Her tone was even and thoughtful. Everyone but the three that had come with her strared for a moment before Ivanov laughed.

"I told you, Sergei. She isn't anything like you would expect." He sounded enthusiastic and Antonin made a gruff sound of agreement before spearing the stupid young man with a glare.

"Perhaps you should consider the abilities of people you insult boy. Before your father finds himself in a tight spot, for his age." The young man blinked once and then swallowed before his father's reprimanding glance told him he would be on his own and regret it.

"Besides, if you had a sister, you would know that if witches didn't pretend to be so vapid, we would be in trouble." Hermione laughed lightly at this and conversation turned to the duels today.

"What did you do with your free magics?" Rueban paused at the direct question to Hermione and waited for her reply. Antonin was speaking quietly to the woman of the house, though Rueban knew he was always paying attention to her.

"Used them." She answered and then looked her apology. "That's what I did though." She offered.

"How though? The crash obscured what you actually did. The shields make it so I can't try and feel either. If your wand hadn't been completing the trip movement, I wouldn't know it was you at all." Now all were listening without pretense and Hermione looked to her master and then him. Asking what the man meant and how to answer.

"As she said, using it. As another wand would be." Antonin answered for her and he could tell that his friend enjoyed the stunned silence he had created. So did his apprentice, though she didn't understand why they were surprised. All of them had magic they used as range or support, but they didn't use it as she and Antonin did. Even his friend hadn't to the extent he did now. Rueban had surmised that in teaching the witch, he had learned some things.

Her eyes caught Antonin's and he could see the delight she too took in their being able to do something the others hadn't thought of. Rueban had one of his moments of what he thought of as profound satisfaction at the shared enthusiasm between the two. It was lucky that they found each other. She could have apprenticed under someone else and he could never have taken one on. This was better though.

The next hour passed in discussion of magics and a few mutual acquaintances. It was Antonin's sudden turn to the witch that alerted the men at the tables end to the change in the tenor of the conversation at the other end. The lady of the house had retired ten minutes ago and that left the three older wizards and the four younger people. Hermione didn't show anything outwardly but Thorfinn had tensed and Antonin's own reaction showed that she was reacting magically as well.

"Sergei." Even Ivanov's tone sounded quelling and he glanced toward them. Then dropped his eyes at the three older wizards staring at them.

"Malyshka." Hermione looked up at Antonin's question and after a moment she looked as if she were deliberately calming herself and she laid her hand on Thorfinn's forearm for a moment.

"My scar and our history is something that precisely no one has directly asked me about. Here or at home. I have no issues in my apprenticeship." Her tones were even and a flicked glance at Antonin showed that he read the words as true. Then her eyes flicked to him and he knew that she was asking if Antonin was okay. Steadily he met the whiskey coloured ones and she relaxed slightly at his assurance. If she was then so were they.

"Aren't you... Weren't you scared?" Rueban was floored by the younger wizard's direct question. Korsilov would have spoken but Antonin silenced him with a hand gesture and they watched her think that over and then meet the wizard's eyes.

"So you mean when I got that scar specifically?" She asked and Rueban could tell that the wizard wished he hadn't asked. All eyes were on him, or it was sure to feel that way. He and Antonin were watching the witch. Thorfinn too had most of his attention on her.

Eventually the young man nodded and the straightforward look Hermione gave him showed that she would make him answer. If he had the bollocks to ask then he could face her and carry it through. So Gryffindor.

"Yes. I was young and knew. Well I knew some of what he could do." Rueban was riveted and Korsilov made a questioning sound and then stilled completely. Clearly sorry to have moved or broken the silence.

"I found one of his papers in our library archives." That was her answer to the other masters question and he looked thoughtful.

"How do you? It's, I can't imagine, I've only read the papers and heard people talk about it. Your war." Ivanov asked, rather bravely, Hermione visibly softened at that. Rueban knew she didn't mind curiosity and that she liked this young man.

"It's over now." That hadn't been an answer to his question though. It was obvious and even though he nodded politely in acceptance, his manners having returned, there was a look on his face that showed his lack of getting what he wanted. After a moment Rueban picked up his glass of vodka and wished it was whiskey, assuming the questioning would be over.

"Just ask." Thorfinn's voice showed none of his emotions but Rueban thought he was reacting to his witch's uncertainty.

"I don't know how to ask what I mean." Hermione relaxed further at Ivonov's honest admittance and she looked assessing.

Then her eyes flicked to Antonin and back to him. Not sure what she should say in front of these people. This was private and she wouldn't share what any of them felt she shouldn't. He waited, this was Antonin's call to make. Theirs. Hermione didn't speak and took a sip of her drink before smiling slightly at the wizard. Clearly trying to put him at ease.

"Malyshka." It was up to her, and she gave both of them a glance that showed some exasperation at the lack of parameters, and instead of answering or guessing as he would have thought, she waited. Not volunteering anything but not closing the conversation either.

"I'm an apprentice too. It's..." All watched Ivanov glance flick to his own master and receive a nod. "Intimate." The direct look and lack of any insinuation made it clear that he didn't mean sexually and Hermione nodded slowly and then looked to Thorfinn quickly.

"He took me on. Just as yours did. We are more fortunate than most it seems." Her tones told all that her words didn't and Rueban measured her growth in this area. Their lessened use of words had made her think carefully and she was far more Slytherin in her wording. Vague but emphasizing enough to make clear what she meant. It was gratifying.


	85. Chapter 85

Hermione sat at the breakfast table listening to Yaxley and Finn try to get Dolohov to commit to putting on some kind of show. Their duel today was against Korsilov and the outcome seemed plain to all. Hermione didn't feel smug about her skills against a master but she would back her own against any other.

"At least make it visible." Yaxley sounded a bit petulant and she was surprised by the gruff sound of assent when it came from Dolohov. She looked up and he moved his eyes from Yaxley to her.

His single nod was her notice that she was to make her warding visible. She looked her question, hoping he would understand her need to know what kind of idea he had in mind. For a moment he just watched her and then nodded again.

"A lesson." Dolohov answered and she quelled her smile at the flare of arrogance she saw. Usually at home he was magically so far above the people he interacted with, that a show was not needed nor did it serve any purpose. He did like to show off though and she thought it acceptable here, among people who could appreciate it. Perhaps even his teaching of her, if they could see it.

Deciding that successful wordless question deserved a verbal one that had been nagging at her, she took a breath and then asked.

"Do you, will we really duel any of them?" She could tell that all of them knew what she meant. Actually attempt to take them down quickly and without receiving any damage at all themselves. They wouldn't hurt them of course, but as if it were for real.

"Vladimir." Yaxley offered after a minute and then finished his thought.

"Unless there is an upset it will be the final pairing." She nodded and relaxed into her seat. Dolohov caught her eye and she waited. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue and she shrugged slightly then knew words would be required.

"I'd like to. Once at least." She felt embarrassment and knew they could tell. It was one of those moments where their past was relevant and she could feel the other two eyeing her. Keeping eye contact with her master's dark eyes, she noticed something flare and thought that he too might enjoy standing beside her instead of across from her.

"No chance of that at home anyways." Finn put in and they all agreed. No one would willingly take them on together.

"It's different, isn't it?" Yaxley offered and she caught Finn's eye. They had talked about this a few times after she had brought it up the first time.

"Totally. I like not worrying about dying but." Finn let his voice trail off and he looked out the window.

"It's a rush though. Sometimes I would like that clarity." She spoke honestly and thought that other than Harry, maybe these two might understand as Finn had. Dolohov was watching her still and she caught his curt nod. They all had adrenaline issues, different ones and different ways to deal with it. Watching the two older men speak silently, she looked at Finn and could see the same feelings of security and understanding made him relax too.

* * *

Instead of the applause and general interest that wins or losses had generated before, there was silence. She could tell that in a second it would be a rush of whispers. Perhaps they had gotten carried away with the lesson portion of today. It had taken only a minute for their opponents to falter at the visual display and then begin to make their own able to be seen, in varying shades of greens instead of their range of blues.

They had dueled, spells were cast and Hermione had a bruise on her hip from the last minute need to hurl herself inelegantly to the floor. She had managed to roll up and into position but it had been a close one. That had been well played. It had been a bolt of magic that had shot out of a hidden layer in a trip array. She had smiled her approval at Ivanov for his close hit.

The duel had lasted almost exactly half an hour and had shown more clearly what a warding duel was than anything she had ever heard of. To those without a loose range of magic they could use.

This was different though. Seeing all the wards stack up and even jets of magic pulling them down. The impact of spell on ward or shield and the kaleidoscope of personal wards. She just stood and looked down for a moment when the sound started. Then she snuck a glance at her master who was grinning at his opponent. Korsilov was suspended from visible ropes of magic back to back with his apprentice.

"Malyshka." She looked up properly at the command to release their opponents. Feeling like this was a revealing moment if she did it the way she normally would. His eyes said yes and she kept her hands still as she used both her wand and her ambient magic to collapse their arrays. Her ambient magic wasn't visible but she let the effect of what it was able to do be seen.

The magics dissolved and the energy was directed properly, as he had taught her, into the air as oxygen and enough water to keep the moisture level stable. A pleasant warmth filled the dome but it was a bit too much for the space enclosed by the shields.

The gong sounded after the other two had been released and Hermione didn't let herself laugh out loud at that. Glad when the dome opened and released the warmth into the bigger room.

When the two walked toward them, both grinning widely, she let herself grin back. That had been fun. There was no other word for it. They had competed to show variations in light and movement as well as the actual competition. It wasn't what she had expected after her first encounter with these people and she was grateful. Maybe she could figure out how to show that duel to Harry somehow.

Unable to wait any longer, she looked up at Finn and Yaxley. Both were grinning at them, while also speaking to each other.

"We should do that again. I haven't dueled someone I couldn't anticipate in years. What have you been doing over there?" Korsilov sounded as genuinely happy as he looked and Dolohov let himself grin back. That told Hermione he agreed and had enjoyed himself as she had.

"Witch. How do you do that?" Hermione winked at the clearly incredulous young man who had spoken quietly to her.

"Until I got here, I thought you all could do it." She admitted and he raised his brows then looked at her master. Dolohov was listening easily to his peer and adding the odd word in response.

"It's hard to believe, even seeing you together. Antonin Dolohov. He likes you. You're good." His tones had been incredulous but the last comment was said with seriousness and he held his hand out to her. She shook it and smiled her thanks for the compliment.

"That was the most fun I've ever had dueling. Thank you." She let some of her sincerity out for him to see in return and felt Yaxley and Finn coming up behind them. Ivanov too had people coming toward him and she brushed her magic against Finn as the Russian wizard turned back to her with a girl that could only be his sister holding tightly to his arm.

"This is my sister Irina, Irina this is..." He broke off and looked embarrassed. He had never called her by her name at all and suddenly realised it. She chuckled and held out her hand to the witch.

"Hermione Granger, you can call me Hermione. It's nice to meet a witch who taught her brother not to underestimate us." She smiled genuinely and the girl's face flushed bright red at the compliment. Silently she waited for a response and when her brother nudged the younger witch, she nodded and then groaned lowly.

"You moving like that, it was amazing. I've never seen anyone duel like that together. Thank you for showing us. It's hard to understand what is happening that we can't see." Then the shorter witch leaned closer and caught her eye. Hermione walked the three steps to her and leaned closer. She felt her mentor's magic and erected several wards, not visibly, around the two of them. Her bracelet being useful again.

"Thank you for being a girl." Whatever Hermione had been expecting, that hadn't been it and she laughed.

"Not something I had a choice in. Mostly I like it though." Dolohov's second brush against her magics called her back to her group and she dropped the wards before walking away from the small family and towards her master and Finn.

"Shall we leave these people to speculate wildly about the extremely capable witch and wizards we are and head back to the drafty pile of frozen stones?" All three could see Yaxley's good humour, he had kept his voice quiet and under muffliato. Hermione smiled in agreement.

* * *

Hermione watched the three wizards around the low round table and let her mind drift. They had come home and had a leisurely dinner. She felt relaxed, as if she put in a good day's work. Met expectations and even exceeded them. Months ago she couldn't have imagined the way the two of them had cast magics together. Even how they had used them.

Her mind played a moment over again while she thought about her feelings.

_When his magics tapped hers on her left she spun that way and was casting defensive wards before she got halfway around the distance. She had been preoccupied with finishing the capture pattern he had indicated. Then as she set up the two mobile ward sets around each of them, for their mobility, she noted the bolts she was protecting him from slacken in pace and then stop. Her specific shields against those were dropped and she began a greater scan for a change that would indicate the direction an attack was coming from. _

_Her own rap on his magics received a similar reaction and she watched him spin away from the direct barrage of spells being sent at him. She took the moment to drop two trip wards and begin their protections against them. Having them up prior would have shown and decreased the surprise factor. _

Now she thought back to knowing what capture array he wanted to use. There were no words exchanged and no hand signal indicating the spider web inspired net was his choice. She was sure it had been though and she looked at Dolohov. He was listening to Yaxley and Thorfinn talk about the duels today, only occasionally did he speak an actual word. As usual he was a full participant though.

"Little witch?" Finn's voice cut into her thoughts and she realized they were all looking at her now.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Yaxley asked and she could tell they actually wanted to know. She looked to Dolohov again and then decided he could not answer if that was his choice.

"How did you tell me which capture wards we were using?" She kept her tone curious and even. Nothing but an absent gaze for a moment and then he met her eyes. Nothing was there to see though and he was scanning her face and magics. The thought occurred to her that maybe he didn't know, hadn't considered it yet. They hadn't had a debriefing like they would have for another duel. She gave a slight nod in acceptance of his silence and looked towards the other two. Both of them looked as thoughtful as she felt.

* * *

When Hermione woke, she could smell coffee and she stayed as still as possible. Her head was pounding and there was a twisting feeling in her stomach. Then she groaned lowly, a hangover. It had been ages since she went to bed after drinking without taking a potion.

At that thought, she opened her eyes carefully. The curtains were drawn against the sunlight she could see outside but in the dim light she could see two vials standing on an ornate silver tray, within her reach even.

Without thought or checking their contents, she sat up and grabbed it, tipping the whole thing back. For five seconds she thought she would puke all over herself, the bed, and the wizard beside her and then it all faded away. Ten seconds after taking the potion she felt fine. Headache gone, her stomach was empty but settled and generally she was not clammy or ill.

This sigh was full of her content feelings and she lay back into the pillows. Her movements had woken the wizard who let out a similar groan to her earlier one. She didn't doubt he felt awful. Yaxley and him had played blackjack for shots after she taught them the simple card game.

Without saying anything she put the other vial in his hand and watched him uncork and drink it without moving more than his hand or even opening his eyes. After the appropriate number of seconds his eyes opened and he peered over at her. She giggled at the look on his face and then laughed outright at the sound his stomach made.

"Is it just a hallucination or do I smell bacon and coffee?" He sounded as if it was a genuine question and she sat up. Sure enough there were two trays and a cart with drinks. She wanted to shower first and hopped off the obscenely tall bed to go and do so. The two of them showered in silence and then sat on their freshly made bed. Elves were amazing, even if she could make her own bed.

"Did you figure it out?" Finn asked after his first plate of bacon and eggs.

"No. I can't remember anything about how I knew. Just that after the domino ward went down I knew that was what he wanted and did my part of it." Her shrug told him that she didn't know and would like to.

"I said it last night but holy shit little witch. I've never seen so much of what you do, actually seen it." She nodded and then admitted her thoughts from yesterday.

"I'm not sure anyone has. I haven't either. Some of it was for show, making it a bit more interesting looking than it would have, but the layers." Her look said it all and Finn looked as if he was remembering.

"The layers, even the trip wards look different from the domino ones. You could see the organic shapes in the ones you two used. The lines of the usual ones were much simpler in structure." She couldn't help smiling at his enthusiastic assessment of what he had seen. This was a side benefit of romantically seeing someone who knew so much about her work.

"I couldn't say it to him. He wouldn't like it, but I want to say it out loud. That was amazing. The first one we fought together was interesting and I enjoyed it. It was business though. Yesterday was fun. Even he was having fun and that made it better." She was looking down and when he didn't answer she looked up from her half empty plate. Finn's smile was genuine and he had a soft thoughtful look in his eyes.

"It's so different. He is. You've mentioned a few things about how he was before. Or when you first started seeing him in there. Incase you just don't want to sound conceited or something, this is the happiest he's ever been I think. Yaxley catches my eye sometimes and gives me this shit eating grin. So smug. I'm sure it's about how relaxed and even happy Dolohov is. Not that it seems that way to others but Yax would know." She watched him while he spoke and made herself not scoff at him. There had been moments that she had hoped this was as good for him as for her. Maybe it was. Or even just a little bit better than his life without it would have been. Without her. She blushed at the thought and then put her plate down and swatted the wizard on the shoulder.

"He's intimidating. Don't laugh at me." She was laughing too and then crawled up his chest and pushed him onto his back. She waited for his laughter to stop and then kissed him. First softly, and then pressing herself fully against him, enjoying how he moaned and shifted under her.


	86. Chapter 86

Having received no communication yesterday, so knowing it had gone as expected in the arena, Rueben caught Antonin's eye and asked his question. The answer wouldn't be a direct one but further questions and he settled into the chair at the breakfast table.

"What options are you considering?" Deciding that using words would make this easier and quicker. He wanted to know exactly what his friend was considering before the other two arrived. He assumed they had another half hour at least. Thorfinn usually kept her from being too excitable, yesterday had shown the level of her relaxation and steadiness increase substantially. She was thoughtful, but so was her master. All four had been considering things, probably all related to today in a small way.

The bigger question was the answer to Hermione's as yet unanswered one. Watching Antonin's face now, he thought the man knew and wasn't sure what to think about it. This trip had made things even better but that forced acceptance of greater levels of acknowledged trust and even affection.

"I don't like it." Rueban didn't let his surprise show, Antonin's direct reply was unusual. Usually he would have made this clear while addressing an actual consideration. This seemed more important to him though, and Rueban thought it showed a step in the direction of more normal personal acceptance of emotion.

It was also relevant. Using it, on purpose in this way, would show the bond between him and Hermione. To others. To a man he hadn't trusted this way. To the whole group of masters and their apprentices. It was not something Antonin would do without consideration.

"No. Not your usual image." Feeling it was better to baldly state things than try and insinuate. A grunt in reply, that wasn't it then. Steady eyes on him and he wondered what angle his friend was looking at this from. Then he had a thought and blurred out his own opinion.

"Surely not." His tone made it clear that if this was the problem he was incredulous. Hermione was capable and more than that, ready to stand beside him and face Vladimir down.

"He will watch her." Antonin's words were low and he broke their eye contact. Rueban watched his friend's bowed head and let that sink in.

Thought over the different things that meant and what he knew of the man. Nothing particularly good, and he wouldn't have let the two be alone together. The man's enjoyment of mental barbs, that were exceedingly well placed, was not something a witch like her should experience. The wizard's access to her would be limited and they weren't staying here. She would not be challenging him for eventual supremacy. Hermione wouldn't be alone though.

"You will be there." Antonin looked up at that and Rueban could see the pensive nature of his thoughts.

"Is this partially about the past?" He asked more softly. Yesterday, he had wondered at his friends occasional glances at the witch and now knew that was at least part of it. Rueban was glad for having happened to have set up a physical representation of this. It gave a recent and easy example.

"To you it is clearer. More relevant. Hermione doesn't see it that way at all. It is because she is enough like you. Her appreciation of your magical abilities has always coloured her view of you. The cloak." He offered the last and waited for his friend to turn that in his mind, see what Rueban did.

Antonin also had the benefit of experiencing her magics' reaction, in addition to the single upturned glance of so many emotions that he had seen. The gesture's significance to her was clear in the way she ran her hand over it. The slight stiffening of her shoulders had told him the magic was easily felt. Her relaxation when the cloak swung around her spoke clearly of the emotions she would not speak. Careful she was, of what she thought each of them could accept.

The black eyes pinned him then. One of the moments his friend was considering his ever deepening involvement and interest. Wondering what he had planned and how much of his life was merely reacting to things that Rueban set up for him. It was an old complaint and one both enjoyed.

"I've never stood with anyone before her, except you a few times." His tone was thoughtful and his voice gruff. Antonin had decided then. Rueban let his excitement show and enjoyed the huff he got in response.

"She uses a version of that grin to reference you." Antonin offered this gem to him like a gift and he let his appreciation show. She was coming. It was clear in the way his friends attention shifted to the wall and then his eyes moved to the door as she reached it.

Hermione dropped Thorfinn's hand at the intent look in her mentor's eye and stood with her hands at her sides. Accepting the scan she thought was coming and knowing it was easier if the wizard wasn't affecting her mood or magical reactions.

It was much quicker than usual and she blinked her surprise, then made her way to the table. Crepes adorned it and she scanned the array of toppings and sighed appreciatively. Then the witch looked up and waited. Ever attuned to her mentors moods and awaiting a signal. This trip had reinforced that greatly and he could see how it relaxed Antonin.

Thofinn just caught his eye and smiled easily before turning back to the two. The younger wizard could read the witch much easier and usually took her cues. The wizard didn't think anything was amiss with the witch and Rueban appreciated the thoughtless communication. He had settled into this the most easily. Seemingly having little difficulty deciding what he would and could say or share. He had relaxed that though too. The mental contact had been surprising but upon reflection gratifying.

"Eleven." Was the eventual one word response from Antonin, her eyes sparkled at the neutral and even tone to the gruff Russian word signalling their time of departure. Since they had gotten here it's use had become more frequent and even Thorfinn was responding easily to common words and interactions.

Her head tilt asked the question and he noticed Antonin shift at the eagerness there. She wasn't trying to hide it but hadn't let it overwhelm her either. He knew what she was asking and a flicked glance told him that Thorfinn too could see her hopeful expectation. Just how long would they let this duel go on for? Were they going to take the other pair down? Even Rueben himself could feel the expectation rise and he caught Thorfinn's eye.

The grin there was appreciative and it was easy to see how the witch captivated the younger wizard. She was something else when she was herself. Her love of challenge and determination was easily discernible as one of the wizard's favorite things about her.

"Ten minutes or so." She wiggled at Antonin's murmured words, then caught herself before reaching for her coffee cup and looking into it. Reigning it in. When her eyes flicked around the table he could see her looking for confirmation that she had read this correctly.

Rueban let his grin flash and couldn't help but bark a laugh when she flashed it back at him. The glitter in her eyes was a delight, Thorfinn let out a low quiet groan beside him and that made him laugh outright.

"That's fair." Was her eventual reply and Antonin began piling food on their plates. Then she asked a question about the magics of enchanted metals and charm work that showed she had been doing some readings and let herself be distracted by the lesson she received on magically powered artifacts.

* * *

As they walked through the arched entrance into the huge stone dueling room Hermione dropped the coins back into her pocket. 'Ready. See you soon.' She had sent it to Harry and Luna in response to their messages this morning. Not knowing what to say or how to explain anything that was going on. She could try in person at home without a forty six character limit. Ready was the only word that she thought might indicate that she hadn't lost her mind but was alright.

That was a surprising thing, but as she walked onto the floor of the stone circle, she didn't feel way off kilter. Expectant and excited. Nervous in a good way, like before something long anticipated. In the way you thought a treat might be snatched away last minute. It wasn't though.

They were here and all she felt from her master was a bit more agitation than normal in his magics. They were allowing hers to explore around them and she noticed the more frequent brushes. Wondering if they were helping him in the way they helped her. Assurance he was calm and the same from her. She was, her magic too was a bit more active in her excitement but not erratic or turbulent at all.

If this was the only time she got to stand beside him this way, let herself exert her own power further than just what was required then she wanted to be present for it. A penseive quality memory, if she could ever use it for that. Even for her own mental library she wanted this day and this moment to be clear. How she felt and her surroundings.

The room was full and silent, or nearly so. Neither she, nor her master looked away from the pair that had entered through the opposite set of doors.

Four black cloaked figures stood facing each other from fifty meters or so. She could see the embroidery, though it was the same inky black as the fabric, that decorated the other two. Nothing so ostentatious for Dolohov. Their's seemed to suck in light and she appreciated that it was a bit of a Death Eater vibe, though they didn't flutter or distort in the way those official cloaks had. They had both shaken their hoods down upon entering the ring and her hair moved slightly as doors behind each of them closed and the air currents shifted.

The white haired wizard had not shifted his gaze from her master and she had held eye contact with the apprentice until he too had looked to the wizard beside her. A magic brush against hers at the dismissal made her grin internally. Arrogance to dismiss her thusly, foolish.

The man gave a decisive nod and clapped his hands once. The shields rose and then the gong sounded. No one moved and the only differences were ones the audience couldn't see.

As Dolohov began moving his magic in a pattern she matched him and then when the brush against her magic felt deliberate, pressed her firmly against his and in a moment understood how he had communicated his choice of capture for the last duel.

This close his magic could make shapes or ideas and hers felt them. Could read them as she would runes. That was basically how he was communicating with her now. In general concepts as he liked to. It was easy to raise her wand when he did and begin casting the wards to hold the outer ring of pattern fourteen that would hide pattern six in a seed shape.

The other two were casting and she watched. Then as their wards began coming at the two of them she began interspersing protections into her casting.

Then let herself use her wandless magic to set up the first three layers. This complexity should have been impossible to achieve while standing still but Dolohov was doing as much as she was and the two of them could deal with the first warding attacks while still putting up their own offensive patterns. The pull of Dolohov's magic told her that he would leave this part to her and she pulled some more of her attention from the two across from her.

A minute later she stabilized the inner array and then tied it to a set of trip wards only they could pull. Dolohov had blocked the apprentice's first few spells and now she felt his magics shift and accepted the offering. As she blocked the three her peer had sent toward them with individual shields she then began sending her own back at him. Letting him have some breathing room in between each and steadily increasing the speed.

Watching to see what he could do and what he would do when she outmatched his speed. Power was the answer and she watched him set several wards before his magical might was turned toward her.

The roar of the first blasting spell he sent was welcome and she let it come toward her before pulling a reflective ward down and shooting her own spells at him behind his returning overpowered spell. He dove out of the way and then shielded himself before getting back to his feet.

She took advantage of the furrow ploughed into the stone floor and began transfiguring and charming stones and sand into birds that she tied to the wards she had set up. With this to keep the apprentice busy she began her own warding offensive and barrage of spells.

The masters were putting up and taking down wards at a rapid pace and she could feel that Dolohov was treating this as a puzzle. Eventually she noticed the speed increase and then felt the first of his separate arrays find a target and release.

With that she knew that the end was nigh and when magics signalled his approval of her attacking outright and she let the small grin crawl across her face now.

She had kept a respectful concentration as the only outward emotion visible, but now it was easy to feel the slightly mean tinge her smile had as she let out a barrage of serious spells, meant to disable and then capture. Beside her Dolohov's wand began flicking and the lights flew both out and into the wards ,she followed suit.

The opposing master and apprentice both threw up wards and began tripping ones they had set up incase of this moment but it wasn't enough.

Ward after ward fell and Hermione could feel herself getting too warm. She signalled wind to her master through their moving magics and his assent was clear. Momentarily, she stopped participating and threw up a complex climate ward that circled wind around the two of them at a brisk enough pace to cool them. Dolohov's magics relaxed slightly at the increase in comfort and her smile was a bit more genuine then.

Now she felt his signal and with a last barrage that she thought might have caught the apprentice she blocked their returning attack with her own ambient magic and pulled down the capture array.

In an inward moving and shrinking circle, beginning about four feet in front of them, wards slammed down. Each one pulling all the magics in its sphere down too. Both she and her master began venting the excess magics and dispersing it into the capture and damage done to the ring. She approved and thought it rather classy of them to both begin it independently.

They stood still and watched the last inner circle of woven lights, with a distinctly sunflower seed pattern, slam down with a clang and solidify into what looked like metal.

Immediately, at the joining points drains began siphoning the magics the two captured wizards were throwing out in an attempt to break free. She had hit the apprentice with at least two spells. He had been revived and the twitch in his arms was hampering him mightily. Not that it would matter if he hadn't been hit by a thing. Now that it was down, there was no way out. It went through the floor and encircled them completely. The drains were substantial and well secured.

After watching them for a moment, she looked up at the man three feet away from her and he looked down at her. She could see the satisfaction and felt the same. Not jubilant or triumphant, something more lasting maybe.

Then they both looked back at their opponents and waited for the gong. Part of the wards were silencing ones so they couldn't hear what the two inside were saying. She wondered if Dolohov would pull them off, or lessen their rigidity at least.

When both inside were silent and looking at them, he did. She should have known he would wait for silence and focus, as if they were errant students.

"This was unexpected." Vladimir, the elder spoke in dry tones that surprised Hermione. Dolohov's silence in response was less surprising. She had noticed but not acknowledged outwardly, the lack of any interaction her master had initiated with the wizard he had apprenticed under. What that meant she wasn't sure, but had decided it wasn't good, and that bringing it up would serve no purpose.

The look the white haired wizard was giving her now made it clear that had been the right decision. Her master's magical barricade in response made his estimation of this man clear. Perhaps Vladimir was a portion of the reason for his caution with her this trip.

Without thinking about it, she brushed her masters magic with her own in a way she sometimes did Finn. Assurance, she was fine. Not upset and willing to be protected as he wanted to. As his magic slowed she lifted her chin slightly at the man appraising her. Assessing them, their interactions. It wasn't something she liked, for her master's comfort level.

"Pretty enough." The man offered as if it was a glowing compliment and she didn't react in anyway. His opinion was unimportant to her. As well as to her master if his scoff was any indication.

"Devoted, even trusting." This jibe bothered Dolohov and she reacted magically to the surge in Dolohov's emotion at the observation. Letting her magic basically crawl over his and forcing the rune for pride.

Knowing the man could see none of this from his cage, she was sure he wouldn't know the barb had hit its target. The silence held and Hermione wondered if the gong would ever sound. As if her thoughts conjured the sound, it rang through the arena.

The shield surrounding the duel dropped and Hermione dropped her wards that were producing wind at the free movement of air.

Still she stood silently beside her master and waited for some signal. A chanced glance told her that he too was waiting for something. Some further sign of the wizard's defeat. Twice the apprentice had opened his mouth to speak and been silenced.

Her magics slight restlessness asked her question and Dolohov looked down and met her eyes. It was one of those moments that their height difference was a ridiculous feeling. Then he seemed to change his mind, and when his gaze went back to the wizard she wasn't sure what would happen.

When he had first met her eyes there was something dark in them. She recognized that man, that wizard from the war and Azkaban. Then his eyes had looked her over and it had changed. As if he was no longer interested in the captured wizard.

"Malyshka." Her name was a command and she grinned slightly at the show he was making. The minutes that had been allowed for the master to break the hold had shown its strength. That the master had quit trying showed his lack of understanding of how to begin taking it down.

With no outward sign of magic use she took down the three wards on the outer matrix and then paused to look back at Dolohov. The slightly manic glint to his dark eyes was her clue and a tweak to the final ward layer was the last thing she did before pulling it down.

Instead of Yaxley's fireworks, she decided on birds. Dolohov liked them and there was a hawk on his family crest. It suited him. The frozen birds burst from the last ward line and swirled around them, and then the room, before bursting into snow that vanished as it fell on something. It was a bit flamboyant, she wasn't sure what he would think until Yaxley's booming laugh cracked through the air, and she felt the two who had come with them heading towards them. She didn't turn until Dolohov did, and tried to keep her face the stern one she knew her master would have at Yaxley's voluble enjoyment.

It didn't last a moment though, and she laughed at the delighted look on the man's face and Finn's wide grin. Feeling better as they reached them and their group was together again. It was tiring to be in a place you didn't trust.

"I thought you might make him say it. We may never have gotten to go home." Yaxley's tone was thoughtful as if this had been a real concern, and Hermione looked her question. Wondering what it was he had been waiting for until he had changed his mind.

"Ya provalil." Dolohov answered her quietly and she blinked before letting some of the blazing look into her eyes for a second, admission of failure. It made sense. He had taken the phrase from his own master. The nerve of the man, demanding such capitulation from him, then she looked at the floor for a moment and thought about it. How he had made her learn it and the day she had said it for the first time.

When she looked up her face was composed and she had kept her magics smooth. So she was surprised to see them all watching her.

"He would have gotten hungry eventually." She offered and only met her master's eyes for a moment. It was one of those times that she felt too many things and they were in public.

A crowd surrounded them and she stood with Finn at her back and between the two older wizards while people chattered in Russian and no one spoke to her at all. Even Ivanov just saluted and stood with his family.

"Enough." Dolohov barked after only a few minutes and she tried not to smile at his usual impatience. It was finished now, and like her, he didn't like to linger on a project that was finished. Nothing more could be accomplished here.

"Home then?" Yaxley asked in English and she looked up hopefully.


	87. Chapter 87

It felt strange to walk in a group without Yaxley, Hermione thought as they threaded through the groups of people lingering in the corridors of the Russian Ministry. Dolohov didn't stop and speak to any they passed, though a few received a slight head nod.

They had wards up, only two people had shot a spell at them thus far. Even at home people didn't try such things and here, where some actually knew at least a portion of what he could do, it seemed even less logical or wise.

Accepting the nearly complete barricade around her and Thorfinn, she just admired what he let her experience of their surroundings and stayed alert.

The discussion with the Russian Minister involved Dolohov saying precisely three words and two of them were no. It was amusing to watch people continually expect to receive more from him than they did. She only let herself catch Finn's eye once, and nearly laughed at the similar thoughts she could see there.

"Malyshka." It was her direction to leave and the grunt at Finn meant him to go with her. As she grabbed the floo powder she could feel the solid wall of magic surrounding them and as she threw it down and called out their destination, she saw her master open his mouth. Wondering what he had said, she just tried not to breathe as the countless chimneys of several countries whipped by. In a cloud of debris they stepped into a crowded room.

It felt crowded anyway and she immediately put wards up around Finn and her, then spelled them clean of soot. Her magic slowed as she looked around at the familiar faces. Then realised it was the middle of a Thursday afternoon and this was Kingsley's floo on his floor. Harry and Astoria were beside the Minister, and a half circle of people stood behind them. These people left when Harry shot them a glare, and Luna came from one of the hallways to their left.

Hermione blinked at the expectant faces, and then slowed her magics and dropped her wards. The flare in the fireplace behind her signalled her master's arrival and she stepped further away. Spelling the soot off of him as soon as he stopped spinning. Dolohov scanned them all and she could feel his magic wrap around her before relaxing. She wasn't sure what he would say and thought it wasn't her place to speak.

"We have returned." He said gravely and she smiled a little bit. So dramatic, and also no information except what they could see.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Dolohov barked and Hermione nodded while shooting a glance at her friends. That had been orders for her and Finn. She caught his eye and asked her question silently, did he want them to leave with him? He didn't give a firm indication either way and then took two steps before stopping and turning back to her.

"Malyshka." It was goodbye, or some kind of see you tomorrow, and she let her smile become a bit wry. He could feel her wards, would know she got home safely and who was there at what time.

A last nod and he strode down the hallway, away from the small group. They waited in silence until the lift closed behind him and then Harry spoke.

"Well. How was it?" She just smiled at her friend's question. Not sure what to say to these people and then they all looked at Finn.

"Find a pensieve Potter." Was his reply and the thoughtful nod her friend gave was interesting.

"Can we swamp you tonight or would you prefer breakfast?" Luna asked and Hermione laughed. Then looked to Finn again who shrugged. It would be now or then and she bit her lip, she would prefer now. Maybe they could sleep in. He indicated agreement and she smiled.

"Come over for a quick talk and then maybe a longer one if we can figure something out. Hard to just give you a verbal play by play and not very interesting." She spoke quietly but sincerely. This got interested nods then Kingsley seemed to remember where they were.

"Me too." Kingsley interjected and hurried toward his secretary.

* * *

Harry Potter stood beside the fireplace in his kitchen, his companion was unusual but this was the only way, and the woman had been curious enough to demand to come with him.

"You'll have to hold onto me when we get there and if she says no then there is nothing I can do about it." Harry spoke earnestly to Minerva Mcgonagall, trying to ignore her penetrating stare.

"You think Hermione will deny me?" The stately witch asked with a raised brow. Harry took a moment to be disgruntled that everyone around him could do that.

"Dolohov might. Or a vow first probably. It's up to her." The witch's other brow came up at that and he shrugged. Palming his coin, he sent a message.

'Bringing the cat. Got artifact.' Then he waited for a moment, staring at the coin.

'Merlin Harry. Vow first. Coming.' Hermione's reply made him groan but he also felt better about not just showing up at his friend's place with a person not expected at nine this morning.

Their conversation last night had been brief and contained almost no information at all. It seemed too big to explain and he wasn't willing to not understand. Even in just one conversation he could see that this had changed his best friend. Astoria had agreed and urged him to figure something out. So he had, sort of.

"The vow will say nothing specific but I will say this now, it's all good and we are sorting things out officially." Harry met their former professor's eyes dead on as he spoke and after a moment she nodded her acceptance, though she looked more curious than ever.

The whoosh of flames brought his friend in her favourite hoodie and sock feet.

"Morning Minerva. Harry will bond for us. Happy to see you. No questions. He didn't give a nod, so I'm sure he isn't very happy, but he didn't say no so that's enough I suppose." Harry didn't outwardly laugh at the distracted chatter of his best friend, he could easily see that she was a bit unsettled.

When he followed her back to her place, and Hermione had added McGonagall to the wards he took a moment to catch The older witch's eye. Trying to convey his thanks but also his expectation of her behaviour. This got him a raised nose and imperious look. He smiled gently, and knew the woman understood that he was just trying to make this easier for Hermione.

Then they entered the bigger living room and he could see the people waiting there.

"Rueban Yaxley. I had wondered if it was you sending me those bouquets every year." The witch exclaimed when she entered the living room. Harry just walked to the table carrying the big stone bowl. It oddly weighed very little but felt like it could spill or something.

"A bet is a bet Minerva. Even one made at wand point." Yaxley laughed and smiled genuinely at the witch. Hermione relaxed and Harry knew she worried about them all. For different reasons but it was something Hermione couldn't seem to help.

"Malyshka." Dolohov spoke quietly from the wall he was leaning against and she nodded distractedly. Then she conjured two vials and concentrated while beginning to pull long wisps of memory from her mind.

"Use mine. It's better to see from further back." Rowle offered and she stopped pulling and let it relax back into her.

A minute later two vials sat before the pensive and Hermione looked to her mentor again. This time clearly asking for permission. The look he gave her, Harry couldn't read it but she bowed her head for a moment in acquiescence. Then lifted it to an angle that showed him she meant business.

"No one will speak of this outside those here. Vows hold but this is different. You will know. That is enough." Her tone brooked no argument and the ones that were a part of their circle nodded, even Minerva.

Then Hermione caught his eye and he could see the excitement there. Not being able to help it, he took the three steps to her and grabbed her hand, waiting.

"I want to see it again." Rowle put in and she looked surprised when Dolohov indicated he was coming too.

A minute later he stood beside Rowle and Yaxley in an amazing Russian room and tried not to speak. All were silent, watching the crazy light show.

"Isn't that the one from the alley?" He finally asked and Hermione nodded beside him. Harry wondered how to ask his next question. Deciding to just ask, he took a breath.

"You don't look as if you think you might lose." Hermione was silent and then Dolohov barked a gruff sound from beside her and she blushed.

"I'm not. He's far better than any of them and by this time I knew it." She sounded reluctant to make such an arrogant statement and he tskd her chidingly. She always chided his seeming overconfidence, but equally chastised him for not assuming he could do whatever he wanted to.

"Is that a spider web?" Was his next question and she laughed lowly.

"She brought a muggle book about mathematical equations in nature. Couldn't understand them for a week." Rowle put in and Harry let himself snort his laughter. Astoria just held his hand and watched. Her eyes scanning everything she could see instead of just the duelling pairs. The genuine happiness on Hermione's face was easy to see as she shook the other wizard's hand.

"What did they think of your jeans?" Astoria asked from beside him and Rowle groaned lowly. Yaxley barked his laugh.

"They liked them, I assure you." Rowle's voice was low and Harry laughed again. This was better than he had thought it might be. The Hermione beside them pulled them from the pensieve as a light flashed brightly.

"Hermione and Hermione's master, that was a beautiful display. Who were you teaching?" Luna asked when they were back in Hermione's living room and neither answered. Hermione just looked at Dolohov and back at her friend before Yaxley spoke.

"The audience Miss Lovegood. They proved reluctant to appreciate the display." The witch nodded thoughtfully and flicked her gaze between the four that had been there.

"I find myself curious enough to request we move forward." Minerva spoke into the silence, and Hermione nodded before looking at the remaining vial, then pouring it into the pensieve. Harry watched her face and noticed it looked resolute.

Then he watched her gaze flick around the room and eventually it landed on him. This would be different, he could tell. Maybe after seeing it he would be able to understand what was showing in her eyes. Dolohov stood beside her this time and Harry watched him glance down at her several times as they waited for the duel to begin.

"Eyes on target. This one is much shorter." Yaxley advised and they all watched, this time unable to see everything that was going on. Infact, the participants barely moved outside of regular casting and Dolohov did little of that.

Harry focused on Hermione's face and tried to see what she was thinking or doing. Not much showed there. It was a polite mask, much like her Ministry one had been, though not bored.

Then the expression on her face changed and the group that had gone with her all laughed, or made their gruff version of one, at the abrupt shift in the smile on her face. The Hermione with them now covered her face but she was watching through her fingers.

"Perhaps that is part of your craft. Knowing you may need it one day. The relief at using your skills." Minerva spoke thoughtfully and they all thought about that while watching what he could only consider a prison slam down in layers around the two Russian wizards. The first clang caused everyone who hadn't been there to jump and there was a scary look on the faces of the current master and apprentice.

Hermione turned as if to leave the memory but something Dolohov did made her still and she looked up at him. All of them watched the two interact. Each with varying levels of not understanding what was being said, then Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the arena. The rest watching followed suit and Harry watched something go on. Something he didn't understand, as the two he knew in black cloaks seemed to be waiting on something.

"Reluctant to sound the bell." Kingsley commented in as dry a voice he had ever heard the man use, and Dolohov made a sound Harry thought was agreement. Astoria's hand squeezed his in her agitation for the discourtesy and then she stilled. Watching the older wizard speak, he thought whatever was said hadn't been very nice.

"Can I ask." Rabastan spoke and Yaxley grunted before answering. Obviously none of the other three were willing to volunteer anything.

"Pretty enough. Devoted. Trusting." His tone made it clear that none of those were things he wanted commented on by this man, and Harry knew from the tone that he should be grateful that was all that was said. The man with such distinctive purple eyes caught his eye and Harry let the questions show. A firm nod came swiftly in reply, his friend was fine.

That was enough for Harry, and he relaxed the last of his tension. Whatever she hadn't wanted them to see, he didn't really understand. It was for Dolohov to watch that they had remained.

Standing in her living room, Hermione responded to the sound Dolohov had made by answering that she would be there at two. The two black cloaked wizards left then and Hermione looked around at the people remaining.

"I don't know what to say about that. I've never seen... Clearly they hadn't..." Lestrange sounded as overwhelmed as Harry felt. Whatever he had been expecting was less than that.

"It was interesting." Hermione offered and all there could see that she meant it. Harry thought she hadn't processed it yet. Whatever she had learned about herself in Russia.


	88. Chapter 88

Epilogue

Thorfinn stood to leave and then moved back to the long oak table and sat down. This time there had been no order to sit, but he wanted to speak to them, felt like he should. They knew, even she knew it was coming, but still. Potter had just shaken his hand and asked if there was somewhere he wanted to go for a fly. They had gone to the woods behind The Tower and that had been good for them. It didn't feel right though, not asking these men.

Both wizards were looking at him from their own seats when he looked up. Waiting for him to speak and showing absolutely nothing. Bloody wizards. It was intimidating, but he didn't feel intimidated. They weren't suspicious, just not showing anything in preparation for the potential necessity for the blank face that might be required by what he said.

"It's done." He offered and looked between them. Dolohov relaxed into his seat but Yax leaned forward.

Thorfinn pulled the box out of his back pocket, and after looking at it for a moment, handed it to the keen eyed man. Yaxley's fingers ran over the box, and appreciated the runic layout that read as 'tiny wonder.' Neither man commented on the sentimental words, or the clear effort he had put into it. For that, he was grateful, if not surprised.

Yaxley opened it slowly, then stared for a moment, before looking up at him. Pride. It blazed in the man's eyes for a moment, and then he looked speculating. Thorfinn rolled his eyes at the man's ever working mind, whatever he had just thought of could wait. Then big fingers traced the small watch face, and he watched the other man appreciate the tiny lunar symbols, and the date that showed. It was simple, silver and without any overt ornate details. The tiny diamond stars twinkled in the light though, and the metal work was detailed, especially for its small size.

The Russian held his hand out after a couple minutes, demanding a turn, and Yaxley looked reluctant to hand it over. Dolohov didn't touch it but looked up after a moment of careful examination.

"The magics are well done. Worthy." Thorfinn swallowed and then gave a single nod. The last word had been the important one. Worthy of her. Made for her, with care and thought. This man judged it a token that showed what it should, and he appreciated the level glance he received. Then the 'if you must' nod and he relaxed. That was as close to parental approval as he could get and truthfully, the opinion of these two was more important to his witch and himself than anyone else's.

The Russian snapped the box closed and handed it back. Then gave a head jerk that meant do it now, and he reflexively nodded once and stood again. Summoning his coat, he opened the door and heard Yaxley's voice as he left.

"I told you he would be ready by the equinox. You're so impatient." Thorfinn kept his amusement in until he reached the apparition point and then laughed into the evening air.

* * *

Dolohov was late. She was at his cabin at ten in the morning as requested. He was not here. Three minutes late and she checked her coin again. Nothing. This was a first and after over a year of being his apprentice and at his beck and call, she was unsettled. Walking back to the apparition clearing she wondered, surely he wouldn't need help. Then she had a thought.

Making a decision, she spun, apparating to him. Searching for his magic and allowing him, his magic, to fill her mind before disappearing with a crack.

She immediately cast wards and charms upon arriving in the middle of a London street. For a moment she just breathed and then cast slight obliviations on the two muggles staring goggle eyed from the entrance to the tea shop next door to a dingy cafe on Tottenham Court Road. In London. A place she hadn't been since her only visit years ago.

Taking another breath to quell her agitation at this odd series of events, she looked at the door and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was in there.

Entering, she trusted her notice me not charms and walked forward for a few steps before feeling his magics. Allowing that to be her guide, she unerringly walked to the table in the back corner and through the wards she knew were keyed to her.

There the man sat, looking at her. She sat down at his slight head jerk and faced him. Waiting. Dolohov just looked her over and as usual his eyes flicked to the watch on her wrist.

It made her smile a little bit, the man's contentment with the gesture and her acceptance of its importance. Several books had appeared in her home, two in Russian, on ritual marriages and bondings. No contract would suffice for this man though he had mentioned one being signed first. He spoke a bit more now and had developed a habit of delivering short lectures on things he wanted her to learn more about. Cultural things usually, Russian or British. That she agreed on the bonding idea was something she hadn't yet told him.

Maybe he knew though, or Yaxley did. That amounted to the same thing really.

Eight months had passed since their return from Russia and six since she received her watch from Finn. Things had changed less since then but it was more evident all of the time.

Unwilling to fidget or bite her lip right now, she just crossed her legs and waited. His face firmed and she knew that whatever it was, she wouldn't like it. No further time to consider or panic.

The scroll appeared on the table before her and she refused to look at it after noticing what it was. Hermione knew what would happen if she accepted it and that her master had activated it.

She could feel the humming magics now that it sat between the two of them. The ones whose magics had signed it. Resolutely she held his gaze and didn't speak. Her mind was nearly blank and if he weren't watching her she would have panicked. Certainly her magics would have been heaving in her distress. All she could think was that they weren't done. She learned things every day, about more than wards, or things affiliated with them, now. Definitely didn't feel as if she had mastered the craft or was even approaching his level.

"Malyshka." Many things were there in that single word and she let some of her denial show. Lifting her chin stubbornly and trying to hold her ground.

"Net." She felt brave saying no to him and wondered if it was the first time she had actually refused him verbally like that. It didn't bother her right now, though it probably would later.

"Competent." He spoke the word in Russian but she didn't notice right away. She didn't want to be competent. That wasn't near enough, she knew he would agree. Maybe he wanted some freedom though. She didn't think she would never see him again or that they wouldn't work together at least for a while. Several things were midproject but this did explain the last day of the Malfoy wards. That had been a month ago now and she thought back to his words.

_Hermione wasn't sure what they were doing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. The wards were nearly done and the master Lucius had brought in from Sweden had done a fine job. Both Dolohov and her had looked the plans over, together and separately. Draco had come to her and then Narcissa requested Hermione have herself and her master over for tea. Adequate had been Dolohov's assessment and she agreed. A shared glance had told her that he too had thoughts of how to get in. The main home wards were up and it was the estate wards that were to be done tomorrow. _

"_Malyshka." He had ordered her to begin and she did. Knowing that leaving Narcissa whom he liked, and Draco who he knew she was fond of, vulnerable was not his goal. They were also not here, but with Astoria which both knew from Finn this morning. It was convoluted how news travelled among them but most mornings at least one person came to the cottage for coffee and most evenings had a visitor or two. Yaxley always asked about everyone at breakfast, so all knew what anyone knew before the day started._

_It took her twenty four minutes and three times she forced her way through rather than taking it down. She hadn't done this quietly or secretly. That would have taken longer but she knew that wasn't the goal. Lucius Malfoy stood behind them before she was finished and she knew Dolohov had silenced him. _

_The proud wizard watched the wards crash in spectacular fashion around his newly rebuilt home in absolute silence. When she finished, she smoothed her face before turning in time with her master to see the red faced wizard with shining silver hair. _

"_I assume that was not for spite Hermione." Lucius grit the words out and Dolohov barked at him in response. _

"_For your wife and son, you will offer sincere apologies for underestimating her. Now." Hermione just stood there, her best stone faced expression in place, while the man stuttered. _

_A week later she stood on the main drive of the Manor and panted, trying to calm her breathing. That had been hard, like a steadily growing weight she just had to get on the top shelf without a ladder. Then the weight was being held by the rune stones and she had only to stabilize it. She had done her wards with Dolohov but these were intricate and massive. The span of the space was also several times what hers had been. _

_The look Dolohov had given her when she paused before beginning the final stand of wards had been clear. Do it now. So she had. Now she tried not to think about what she had just done. It was one of those overwhelming things. While she was doing it she had been busy actually accomplishing it and now she had. _

"_I'm not sure what to say." Lucius drawled from behind her and she closed her eyes for a moment. The man was insufferable. _

"_That was beautiful Hermione." Narcissa sounded sincere and she heard the wizard huff, really the man didn't deserve his wife. _

"_Priyemlemyy." She did turn at Dolohov's single word signalling that had been acceptable. Her chin was level and she didn't let anything but a glance with her master show her sense of achievement and her gratitude for knowing what she could do better than she did. _

Now she thought back to that day and how she had felt. She took a breath and then looked up at his dark eyes again. Face firm and a single nod. It was time. She nodded her acceptance and reached for the scroll. The rush of magic between them would have been visible and felt, even to muggles, without his wards blocking them in.

She sat back and bit her lip, thinking about what this meant and what to say. Something she decided and opened her mouth.

"I'll keep it as short as I can. Thank you. I hope you don't feel as if any of your time and effort was wasted. It was more and better than I ever dreamed it could have been. Okhvatyvaya." There was no English term for his concept of encompassing. It was exactly what she meant now though. Unable to prevent it, she wiped a single tear away but didn't break eye contact. He shifted and then with a reluctant nod looked at the cafe around them before back to her.

"Malyshka." It was a question and she nodded her acceptance of whatever it was. She hadn't a clue but if he was really going to use words it was important enough and she was feeling a bit lost at the moment.

Hermione watched as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a scroll. She couldn't help her straightened posture and tried not to wiggle or shift any further. She let her lip go as soon as she bit it and calmed the slight increase in her magic's activity. That got her a nod of approval and she felt much better instantly. He was still paying attention and still had the same expectations of her. Perhaps that should have been a let down but it wasn't at all.

Reaching for the scroll, she opened it and scanned the familiar scrawling script. Some letters were more cyrillic in shape but it was in English.

It was a contract. A consultation contract with stipulations covering work and development. No hours or time limit specified and to be assessed every year for review. She looked up at that part and wanted to sign it right that minute but he made a negative sound and so she kept reading.

The last paragraph before the space for their signatures was a clause for pregnancy and agreed stipulations for recovery and what magics she could do alone during that time period. Almost none of the reflexive anger flashed through her at the pig headed patriarchal nature of the way it was worded. She read it again and then looked up at him.

Antonin Dolohov had that immovable look on his face and she looked down and read it a third time. None of it was that restrictive and she had read enough about magical pregnancies to know that care was needed. It used magic up differently while the baby's core formed and she had shared one of the more recent studies from America on squibs and magic usage. The data was interesting if not conclusive and she too would be careful. She hadn't considered her audience when she pulled out the journal at breakfast one day and began chattering about the study and its number of subjects. Finn's glances had not gone unnoticed, nor the exchange of glances above her head that they thought she might have missed. There was time for that though.

"I see no ink." She offered as answer and the wry turn of his mouth told her how he felt about her agreement to his terms. Maybe he hadn't been sure or thought she would balk at some of them, she wouldn't. Working with him would be worth some scrutiny, that she was sure she would have gotten anyway.

"Yax." He answered succinctly and she understood that the man had withheld the magical ink so they would have to do it with him. Her nod said that he was as he was and they must bear it stoically. The laugh she got in response was gruff and he stood when she did.

Together they walked out of the cafe and into an alley. When he held his hand out she let some of her emotions at the day show and smiled her acceptance of their joint apparition.

**Author's Note: So this is it. I was almost surprised when this was being written. I'll admit I was sad too. I really love this story, the scope of it and how it felt while writing it. Sort of as if I was just peeking into moments in a whole full complicated life. I live a happy ending and this felt like one. **

**Hopefully you all have enjoyed it, at least somewhat, and a huge thank you for reading along. Your support was encouraging and motivating. I'm glad this was finished when I started posting it. It feels different to post things in progress, to read your opinions and questions as I posted the chapters.**

**Hopefully a few extra scenes of their lives can be added over time.**

**Thank you again! **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff**

Credit to JKR for the characters and the world she built. I have just had fun with her creation.


End file.
